KOLERIS - SANGUIN
by OhBabyLu
Summary: "I thing of you as more than a patient and I've got a crush on you for a long time. Suddenly, I can't bear to be apart from you becuase I missed you Luhan" [HunHan/HunHanGs, HunHan Love stroy. Gender switch area] /Chanbaek /Kaisoo
1. chapter 1

Oh SeHun adalah seorang pria KOLERIS.

  
  


Tahukah kalian apa itu Koleris?.

  
  


Orang koleris dikenal sebagai orang yang keras, tegas, dan sangat menuntut. Selain memiliki energi yang besar untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sulit, mereka juga memiliki dorongan dan keyakinan yang kuat akan kemampuan diri mereka.

  
  


Mereka pantang menyerah. Tidak ada yang namanya "kegagalan" dalam kamus mereka. Bila mereka gagal, mereka akan terus mencoba dan mencoba lagi.

  
  


Dan siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi niatnya untuk mencapai tujuan akan dianggap sebagai musuhnya.

  
  


Orang koleris percaya bahwa mereka dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin.

  
  


Dalam setiap kegiatan, orang koleris akan selalu tampil di depan dan menjadi pemimpin kelompok. Ini merupakan dorongan alamiah bagi seorang koleris.

  
  


Mereka adalah orang yang suka dan sangat tertantang untuk melaksanakan suatu tugas besar.

  
  


Mereka sangat suka mendapat peran sebagai pemimpin dan pemegang wewenang.

  
  


Selain memiliki energi yang besar, mereka juga berpikir dengan cepat. Mereka cepat dalam mengambil keputusan.

  
  


Orang koleris tidak bisa diam. Mereka selalu saja mencari suatu pekerjaan, kegiatan, atau proyek untuk dikerjakan. Berdiam diri bagi mereka adalah suatu tindakan yang sangat menyia-nyiakan waktu dan sangat bodoh.

  
  


Kekuatan ini membuat mereka mampu mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekaligus dengan hasil yang sama baiknya.

  
  


Lingkungan yang penuh dengan keterlibatan dan tantangan akan menjadi lingkungan yang dapat mengasah kemampuan seorang koleris hingga tingkat yang optimal.

  
  


Selain berbakat sebagai pemimpin, orang koleris sangat dinamis dan aktif serta sangat membutuhkan perubahan alias mudah bosan.

  
  


Bila mereka melihat suatu kesalahan, maka walaupun tidak diminta, mereka pasti merasa perlu ikut memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Hal itu disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab mereka, meskipun belum tentu orang yang melakukan kesalahan itu senang dengan koreksi yang dilakukan oleh orang koleris.

  
  


Jumlah orang koleris dalam masyarakat tidak terlalu banyak, hanya sekitar 10% dari total populasi.

  
  


Orang koleris mempunyai kebutuhan mendasar berupa tantangan, pilihan, dan pengendalian. Mereka akan sangat termotivasi untuk melakukan sesuatu bila ketiga komponen ini terpenuhi.

  
  


Dalam pekerjaan, orang koleris selalu berorientasi pada target yang harus dicapai.

  
  


Bila menghadapi masalah, maka mereka akan selalu mencari pemecahan yang praktis. Yang penting bagi mereka adalah hasil akhir. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang penting target bisa tercapai.

  
  


Mereka juga tidak suka pada orang yang kerjanya lamban atau berbicara tidak langsung ke sasaran ( to the point ).

  
  


Bagi mereka ini adalah hal yang bodoh dan pemborosan bagi waktu mereka yang berharga.

  
  


Sebagai orang tua, orang koleris merupakan contoh pemimpin yang kuat dan mandiri. Mereka biasanya tahu jawaban yang benar dari suatu pertanyaan dan pandai mengatur rumah tangga.

  
  


Orang koleris dalam bertindak selalu memastikan bahwa mereka pasti benar atau menang. Bila harus melakukan perdebatan, mereka pasti akan menyiapkan diri dengan baik.

  
  


Persiapan diri ini penting agar mereka bisa memenangi perdebatan atau diskusi yang akan mereka lakukan.

  
  


Keyakinan diri dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang koleris membuat mereka unggul dalam keadaan dadurat yang membutuhkan kecepatan berpikir dalam mengambil keputusan.

  
  


Kemampuan alami orang koleris ini membuat mereka mampu menyelesaikan sendiri hampir semua masalah sehingga mereka jarang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

  
  


Orang koleris juga jarang atau hampir tidak pernah menangis. Mereka juga jarang memberikan perhatian yang hangat. Mereka menunjukkan rasa sayang dan perhatiannya dalam bentuk membeli atau menghasilkan "sesuatu" bagi orang yang mereka cintai.

  
  


Kekuatan pribadi koleris; 

  
  


Orang koleris selain memiliki keinginan yang sangat kuat, juga cenderung sangat yakin pada kemampuan diri mereka sendiri serta sangat mandiri.

  
  


Mereka tidak suka diperintah oleh orang lain, tetapi suka memberikan perintah. Jika mereka menjadi pemimpin, mereka paling tidak suka orang yang plinplan, banyak bicara, tetapi tidak produktif.

  
  


Kelemahan Pribadi Koleris;

  
  


Sebenarnya kelemahannya tidak ada; yang ada adalah kekuatan yang digunakan secara berlebihan.

  
  


Keinginan mereka untuk menjadi nomor satu adalah hal yang alami bagi mereka.

  
  


Ini tidak berarti bahwa mereka egois, tetapi ini lebih disebabkan oleh dorongan perasaan bahwa kalau mereka sudah mendapat posisi atau keadaan yang baik, maka mereka akan dapat membantu orang lain dengan lebih baik.

  
  


Mereka juga sering terlihat bangga dan menunjukkan kekuasaan atau superioritasnya. Sekali lagi, sebenarnya, mereka tidak bermksud demikian, tetapi ini disebabkan mereka ingin lebih menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya.

  
  


Orang koleris terkadang kurang bijaksana. Dalam bertindak, mereka seringkali menjadi sangat marah terhadap hal-hal kecil atau tindakan yang mereka anggap bodoh. Dan kalau sudah marah, mereka bisa sangat kasar dalam berbicara.

  
  


Mereka dapat menghancurkan Anda hanya dengan menggunakan kata-kata.

  
  


Walaupun orang koleris penuh temperamen, mudah marah, mereka juga mudah memaafkan orang lain.

  
  


Mereka juga bisa dengan mudah melupakan kemarahannya.

  
  


Sering terjadi, sementara orang di sekitarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, orang koleris sudah lupa apa yang tadi membuatnya marah.

  
  


Itu adalah ganbaran untuk orang Koleris, dan Koleris adalah Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun adalah Koleris. 

  
  


Oh Sehun adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan. Tidak hanya kepribadian nya yang sempurna namun visual nya jauh lebih sempurna.

  
  


Di berkati Tuhan dengan postur tinggi menjulang setara dengan postur model dunia membuatnya sangat mudah menjadi pusat perhatian terutama kaum hawa. 

  
  


Di berkati Tuhan dengan kulit putih tulang nyaris pucat membuatnya mudah terlihat dan menjadi pusat perhatian di manapun Oh Sehun berada. 

  
  


Di berkati Tuhan dengan alis tebal dan mata setajam elang membuatnya dengan mudah membuat lawannya merasa terintimidasi. Tatapannya mematikan, dia tidak pernah memandang ramah siapa pun itu kecuali orang yang di sayanginya. 

  
  


Hidung dengan pahatan sempurna, bibir sensual, serta dagu runcing dan rahang tegas, membuatnya benar-benar seperti titisan dewa yunani kuno yang berwujud manusia.

  
  


Oh Sehun sungguh adalah gambaran kesempurnaan. 

  
  


Terlahir dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya, di padukan dengan otak encernya, membuatnya dengan mudah membangun kerajaan bisnis miliknya sendiri, tanpa bantuan dan sokongan dollar orang tuanya sedikitpun. 

  
  


Oh Sehun incaran semua makhluk yang bernama wanita. Hidupnya selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik dan berkelas.

  
  


Namun sayang, Oh Sehun adalah seorang Koleris. Secantik apa pun wanita telanjang di depannya. Jika Sehun menemukan sedikit kecacatan, baik dalam tubuhnya maupun dalam kepribadiannya, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk mendapatakan 'pujian' pedas dari mulut berbisanya. Atau paling tidak kau akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam mematikan yang di milikinya yang membuatmu lebih memilih menjauh di bandingkan harus mati terintimidasi. 

  
  


Hal itu lah yang membuat ibunya yang cantik luar biasa Oh Jaejoong nyaris mencekik suaminya Oh yunho. Karena tidak hanya mewariskan wajahnya namun suaminya itu juga mewariskan semua sifat koleris yang dia miliki kepada anak semata wayang mereka, Oh Sehun. 

  
  


Membuat wanita berusia kepala empat namun tetap cantik luar biasa itu tidak jarang mengerang frustasi karena di umur anaknya yang sudah menginjak umur dua pulih lima tahun, anak sialan tampannya itu tidak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan seorang wanita.

  
  


Tidak hanya dalam mencari pasangan, dalam berteman pun, anak kolerisnya itu juga memilih teman-teman yang sempurna.

  
  


Dan wanita cantik itu sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya anaknya memiliki teman, walaupun sejak masih memakai popok sampai memakai kondom seperti sekarang, teman anaknya tidak pernah bertambah, satupun.. Tidak pernah bertambah satu pun. 

  
  


Jaejoong tak hentinya mengucap syukur kepada Nyonya Park, dan Nyonya Kim yang sudah melahirkan anak nyaris sempurna seperti anaknya.

  
  


Adalah; Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Kim Junmyeon. Karena jika tidak ada ketiga pria tampan tersebut, maka sudah di pastikan anaknya akan sendirian seumur hidupnya.

  
  


Namun lagi-lagi jaejoong harus gigit jari saat mendapati semua sahabat anaknya yang hanya tiga biji itu sudah memiliki tambatan hati, dan hanya anak satu-satunya lah yang betah sendiri selama presensi umurnya yang sudah dua pulih lima tahun.

  
  


'Sepertinya aku salah memilih suami..' Jaejong membatin, sering kali wanita cantik itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang salah memilih suami, menurutnya. Dia pikir, jika saja suaminya bukan Oh Yunho maka dia bisa dengan mudah memiliki menantu dan menimang cucu di usia mudanya. Dengan begitu dia tidak perlu menatap iri teman-teman arisannnya yang selalu membiacarakan cucu di depannya. 

  
  


"Aku adalah orang yang sempurna dan mencintai kesempurnaan"

  
  


"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna Oh Sehun"

  
  


"Tuhan mencipatakan manusia berpasang-pasangan. Jika Tuhan mencipatakan aku sebagai pria sempurnanya maka sudah pasti Tuhan mencipatakan satu perempuan yang sempurna, dan aku.. Aku hanya akan menikahi wanita sempurna itu"

  
  


Itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka saat jaejoong membawakan anaknya seorang wanita yang menurut jaejoong, tidak hanya menurut jaejoong namun menurut semua orang wanita itu adalah definisi sempurna dari seorang wanita. 

  
  


Namun Koleris tetaplah koleris. Apa yang menurut orang lain sempurna maka belum tentu menurutnya sempurna. 

  
  


Lalu.. apakah Oh Sehun, si Koleris tampan yang sedang kita bicarakan akan mendapatkan sang sanguin pasangannya?. Kita lihat saja nanti...

  
  


  
  


  
  


TBC

  
  


\--

  
  


Yang temenan sama gw di wattpad pasti udh tahu kan sama ff ini?. 

Sebenernya gw gg pengen up ff di ffn ini. Tapi, karena permintaan kalian yaa.. Gw up deh.. Hehehe..

See ya..! 


	2. Chapter 2 'Begin'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Menceritakan tentang tiga pria nyaris sempurna dan tiga gadis jelita yang hidup di bayangi oleh masa lalu kelamnya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **Note: FF ini sampe beberapa chap di Wattpad. Yang follow akun Wattpad saya pasti udah pada tahu kan? Akun wattpad gw namanya sama kayak akun ffn gw :)**

 **This is the 1st chapter**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS – SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalani hidup dengan _gelar atau status_ nyaris sempurna nyatanya tidak seindah itu. Memiliki harta berlimpah dan segudang prestasi juga tidak seindah itu. Memiliki orang tua yang berasal dari golongan milyader pun juga tidak seindah itu.

Buktinya, saat ini pria itu justru sedang meringkuk di ranjang sepinya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram perutnya erat.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali tangannya dia gunakan untuk mencekik perutnya yang berotot liat idaman kaum hawa, dan ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya ketika dia nyaris mati namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Bukan, ia mengerang sendiri bukan karena tidak ada yang perduli dan perhatian padanya. Percayalah, ia tidak hanya berlimpah materi dan kekuasaan. Namun ia nyaris kenyang karena hidup di limpahi kasih sayang dan perhatian dari ke dua orang tuanya.

Salahkan sifatnya yang begitu dingin dan tertutup, sehingga dia tidak membiarkan siapapun memasuki daerah editorial yang dia klaim adalah daerah terlarangnya kecuali untuk orang tuanya dan tiga biji sahabat sehidup sematinya.

Sudah sejak tadi pagi dia memegangi perutnya sambil sesekali mendesis menahan sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi pada perutnya dia tidak tahu. Menelpon dokter pribadi yang di miliki keluarganya pun dia enggan, karena meskipun dia yang menggaji dokter itu namun sifat penghianat yang di miliki sang dokter membuatnya lebih setia kepada kedua orang tuanya, yang membuatnya setia mengadukan apa pun tentangnya pada orang tuanya yang luar biasa cerewet.

Apa lagi ibunya, demi apa pun saat sedang sekarat seperti ini dia tidak mau sampai satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai itu khawatir dan lebih parahnya menangis hanya karena mengkhawatirkan perut putranya yang selalu bermasalah. Demi apa pun dia paling tidak bisa melihat ibunya sedih karena dirinya.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya bertahan meringkuk sendirian di kamar luas nya. Tanpa berniat memberitahu siapa pun dengan alasan tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan.

Dia membiarkan kamar sepinya yang bernuansa elegan khas Eropa yang diwarnai putih tulang, lantai marmer berwarna senada yang mengkilat, serta lampu kristal yang menggantung pongah yang selalu membiaskan cahaya yang kerap kali menyilaukan mata menjadi saksi atas rasa sakit yang sering di deritanya akhir-akhir ini.

 _ **Drrrttttt**_ _..._

"Sehun-ah.. Aku dan kai sedang berada di kantormu, tapi sekretaris seksimu bilang jika kau sedang tidak masuk. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya si pria tinggi yang sepertinya kelebihan kalsium jika di lihat dari tinggi tubuhnya.

"Aku di rumah"

 _ **Pip**_..

Yang di seberang sana mendengus parah, dia sudah berbicara begitu panjang tapi hanya tiga kata itu yang keluar dari mulut brengsek sahabatnya. Seenggan dan semahal itu kah dia berbicara?

"Di mana dia?"

"Katanya di rumah"

"Mau ke sana?" Tanya si pemilik kulit eksotis yang langsung di angguki oleh chanyeol, pria tinggi yang menelpon sehun tadi.

Setibanya mereka di rumah sehun, mereka langsung menuju kamarnya yang untungnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu si pemilik kamar sudah memberikan akses bebasnya pada mereka.

"Hoi Osen, Kau terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang menstruasi"

"Majayo, meringkuk di ranjang dengan kedua tangan memegangi perut dan dahi berkerut membuat mu benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang PMS"

" _Sialan kalian!_!" makinya pada dua makhluk yang biasa dia panggil cecenguk sambil menghadiahkan lemparan bantal pada keduanya yang sibuk terbahak.

"Kemana jae eomma? Aku belum melihat bibir berlapis _lipstik_ merahnya"

"Ini ujung bulan jika kalian tidak lupa"

Dan kedunya hanya mengangguk mengerti saat mengingat ini sudah akhir bulan, yaitu waktunya untuk wanita cantik yang selalu memakai lipstik merah itu menyeret suaminya untuk pergi mengelilingi dunia dan menyambangi pulau-pulau eksotis kesukaannya. Setiap akhir bulan tidak pernah sekalipun wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap cantik luar biasa itu lewati tanpa menyambangi tempat-tempat romantis dan eksotis untuk menghabiskan pundi-pundi dollar sang anak dan sang suami yang hanya mereka berikan untuknya dengan cuma-cuma, yang di lansir salah satu majalah bisnis jika tumpukan dollar milik Oh enterprise tidak akan pernah habis bahkan dalam puluhan tahun mendatang.

"Kadang aku iri dengan ibu mu hun, dia bisa pergi kemanapun dia mau untuk menghilangkan rasa sepinya dan aku lebih iri lagi dengan ayahmu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti ibumu" Ujar si pria eksotis yang selalu kagum bahkan iri melihat betapa cantik dan bahagianya Oh Jaejoong, wanita itu selalu pergi kemanapun dan kapanpun dia mau untuk mengusir rasa jenuh dan bosan karena selalu di abaikan sang suami dan anaknya. Dan setiap akhir bulan dengan otak liciknya dia selalu berhasil menyeret suaminya yang workaholic untuk pergi kemana pun yang dia mau, tidak perduli jika saat itu Oh Yunho sedang sangat sibuk atau apapun itu dia tidak perduli. Baginya dia sudah cukup berbaik hati karena sudah membiarkan sang suami bercumbu dengan pekerjaannya selama tiga minggu full.

"Bukankah kau juga bisa melakukannya dengan kekasihmu yang luar biasa seksi itu?"

 _"Tck_ , dia mana sudih meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemaniku berlibur" kai; si pria eksotis berdecak malas saat mengingat kelakuan kekasihnya yang katanya mencintainya namun tidak pernah punya waktu hanya sekedar untuk menemaninya meneguk secangkir kopi sekalipun.

"Wanita jaman sekarang memang begitu, selalu meletakkan karirnya di tempat tertinggi demi gengsi dan popularitas yang mereka miliki" sambung si pria tinggi yang ikut menimpali curhatan kai yang sama malangnya dengan dirinya.

 _"Pffftt.._. Ternyata aku lebih beruntung dari kalian" pria yang di juluki kai dan chanyeol sebagai gadis pms terbahak sendiri melihat kegalauan yang selalu di alami sahabatnya; Itu salah satu alasan kenapa dia masih betah melajang sampai detik ini.

"Pria sukses tampan dan mapan yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun namun tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun kau bilang beruntung?" Kai tersenyum mengejek "Demi Tuhan 'adik' mu hampir jamuran karena tidak pernah tersentuh Oh sehun" lanjutnya di sertai dengan tawa mengejek yang sangat menyebalkan di telinga sehun.

"Sialan! Apa kau lupa sudah berapa banyak wanita yang ku gagahi?" protes sehun tidak terima dengan hinaan sahabatnya yang secara tidak langsung mengatainya bujang lapuk.

Kai mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Tetap saja rasanya berbeda tidur dengan pelacur dan tidur dengan wanita yang kau cintai"

"Satu lagi, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pelacur ku rasa"

"Apa bedanya pelacur dengan seorang wanita yang katanya terhormat dan berkelas namun begitu murahnya mengankang pasrah di bawahmu tanpa bayaran sepeser pun. Bukankah itu lebih murah dari seorang pelacur?"

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak perduli dengan pendapat kai yang membandingkan antara seorang pelacur dan wanita berkelas. Itu bukan urusannya dan tidak penting untuknya.

"Hunah tidak mau ku panggilkan dokter ku? Besok orang tua mu pulang jika kau tidak lupa"

Sehun menggeleng "Ini masih bisa di atasi hyung, aku baik"

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya penyakit apa yang sedang bersarang di perutmu Oh sehun. Aku belum lupa jika kau selalu mengkonsumsi makanan sehat dan mahal pastinya" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit heran melihat sehun yang selalu sakit perut seperti ini.

"Sudah ku katakan jika dia sedang menstruasi" ledek kai lagi yang membuat sehun ingin sekali mematahkan hidungnya yang tidak lebih mancung dari miliknya itu. Itu benda kebanggaan kai ngomong-ngomong.

"Awas kau kamjong akan ku patahkan hidung pesekmu"

" _Uuh_.. takut" Balas Kai dengan nada takut yang di buat-buat, sehingga terdengat begitu menjijikkan di telinga sehun.

"Pergi sana. Aku ingin istirahat"

"Tidak tahu terima kasih sekali" cibir keduanya saat mendengar kalimat usiran dari mulut jahat sehun.

" _Get well soon dude._. !"

"Ya..ya..ya.. Keluar sana"

.

.

.

Mentari pagi tenang membelai. Suara kicauan burung di luar jendela terdengar begitu merdu sehingga membangunkan gadis cantik yang sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Perlahan kelopak sakuranya terbuka, bulu mata lentik tanpa _externsion_ nya yang membuat semua wanita iri mengerjap cantik, bola mata bening mirip rusa dengan iris berkilau jernih itu bersinar hangat sehangat mentari pagi.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk kurva cantik yang menentramkan setiap jiwa yang memandangnya. Tanpa sentuhan _lipstick_ mahal bibirnya tetap ranum merah merekah. Barisan gigi-gigi mungilnya begitu rapih; putih seputih hatinya.

"Baek-ie.. Bangun..!" tangan mungilnya dia bawa untuk menarik hidung gadis yang masih betah bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Baek..! Kyungie akan mengomel jika melihat kita masih bermalas-malasan di sini" Si cantik memberenggut karena si tukang tidur tidak menghiraukan dirinya.

Ia memandangi seluruh isi kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua yang bernuansa modern klasik kesukaan mereka. Ada dua jendela kaca besar di depannya yang berhadapan langsung dengan balkon yang mereka sulap menjadi taman kecil penuh bunga-bunga cantik hasil kelihaian tangan mungil-mungil mereka.

Perlahan dia bangun dan mulai membersihkan diri, menyibukkan dirinya dengan puluhan alat kecantikan yang berderet di _dressing table_ mereka.

Saat dia menyapukan blush on sebagai sentuhan terakhir untuk menyempurnakan kecantikannya, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan wajah galak dari wanita cantik bermata bulat dan bibir kissable yang membuat ia sering mendesis iri melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi cantik.." Sapanya pada si mata bulat yang selalu memakai apron pororo kesayangannya.

"Pagi rusa.. " dia membawa pandangannya ke arah ranjang besar mereka "Apa si tukang tidur itu tidak ingat jika dia mempunyai dua makhluk mungil yang harus dia urus?"

"Entahlah..." si gadis rusa mengambil tas dan jas putih kebanggaannya "Biar aku saja yang mengantar Dennis dan Jasper ke sekolah" Dan memasang _high-heel_ lima belas senti untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Mereka sudah menunggu di bawah. Jangan lupa habiskan sarapan dan teh herbal mu..!"

Si gadis rusa memberikan kecupan di pipi sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada gadis bermata bulat yang tidak pernah bosan memasak makanan untuk mereka makan, baik itu pagi, siang, maupun malam. Di dekat kyungsoo perut mereka tidak mengenal yang namanya _'kelaparan'_.

Luhan; si gadis rusa tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur karena Tuhan menganugerahinya sahabat yang mempunyai tangan mungil namun sangat telaten milik Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi.. _Bye_ " Pamitnya mulai keluar kamar mereka dan menuruni belasan anak tangga yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan cafe yang berada di lantai satu.

Tempat yang mereka tinggali adalah milik Kyungsoo, awalnya hanya ada _cafe_ biasa di lantai satu, cafe yang kyungsoo bangun dengan uang tabungannya sendiri sejak keluarganya membuangnya, namun karena persahabatan mereka yang tidak bisa di pisahkan membuat mereka merenofasi cafe milik kyungsoo dan membangun lantai dua untuk mereka jadikan sebagai tempat tinggal mereka.

Persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak lama, yaitu sejak mereka memasuki satu universitas yang sama beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia dan Baekhyun; si putri tidur mengambil jurusan kedokteran yang membuat mereka saat ini bekerja di rumah sakit atau mereka biasa menyebutnya klinik, karena rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil.

Klinik itu adalah milik Baekhyun, terima kasih pada Nyonya Byun yang sudah memberikan klinik ini secara diam-diam pada Baekhyun sejak Tuan Byun mengusir Baekhyun dari rumah mereka dengan alasan yang tidak ingin Luhan sebutkan.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan tata boga yang menjadikannya _chef_ handal di cafe mereka yang selalu menciptakan ratusan menu baru yang sering kali membuat liurnya nyaris menetes.

Masakan kyungsoo benar-benar enak, ia berani bertaruh untuk itu.

Persahabatan mereka begitu kuat karena persamaan nasib yang mereka alami. Nasib yang membuat mereka di pertemukan Tuhan dan menjalin persaudaraan yang membuat hampir semua orang menatap iri dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Hi tampan.." Ia memberikan kecupan di dua pasang bibir mungil yang sedang mengerucut imut karena lama menunggu. Dan membawa mereka masuk ke dalam _Bugatti veyron_ merah andalannya.

"Lulu eomma, di mana baek-ie eomma?" Salah satu dari si kembar membuka suara setelah ia mendudukkan mereka di bangku belakang.

"Baek eomma masih tidur, semalam eomma pulang larut" Jawabnya dan mulai melajukan bugattinya untuk mengantar si kembar ke sekolah mereka.

"Apa Baek eomma menyembuhkan orang lagi?" Tanya yang satunya lagi, yang memiliki rambut keriting dan mata besar.

"Eoh.. Baek eomma pulang larut karena harus menyelamatkan dan menyembuhkan orang lagi" Luhan melirik si kembar dari kaca depannya, dan tersenyum hangat saat mendapati keduanya yang duduk manis sambil berpegangan tangan.

Karena jarak antara _cafe_ /tempat tinggal mereka tidak begitu jauh dari Taman kanan-kanak si kembar, hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit mereka sudah sampai dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh guru Zhang selaku guru dari si kembar.

Setelah ia memastikan si kembar sudah memasuki kelas mereka, barulah ia melajukan _bugattinya_ untuk pergi ke klinik, berharap jika si tukang tidur sudah berada di sana.

"Pagi Luhan noona.." Sapa salah satu perawat di sana yang memiliki paras mirip Baekhyun padahal tidak ada ikatan saudara di antara mereka.

Gadis cantik itu terhenti sejenak saat mendorong pintu abu-abu berkaca buram di depannya, dan tersenyum cantik kepada semua perawat yang sudah hadir lebih dulu di dalam klinik.

"Pagi Dokter Kim.." balasnya sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Perawat di depannya. Mengikutinya memasuki ruang serba putih beraroma seperti cairan infus yang terbiasa dihirupnya setiap hari.

Sedangkan yang menyapa memberengguk sebal "Noonaaaaaaa..." Rengeknya manja karena tidak pernah suka saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan seformal itu.

Luhan terkikik sambil mengacak surai kecokelatan milik pria bermarga Kim ini "Arasseo.. Selamat pagi pacarnya Jeon Jungkook. "

"YA! Noonaaa.." Luhan terbahak sendiri karena sudah berhasil menggoda pria yang sedang menyukai salah satu perawat mereka yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Kim Taehyung; pria yang Luhan goda tadi menyimpan rasa terpendam pada perawat berwajah baby face yang mengabdikan dirinya di klinik tempat mereka bekerja.

"Apa baek-ie sudah datang?" Tanyanya dan berhenti menggoda Taehyung yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"LUHAAAAEEEN" Yang di cari keluar dari ruangannya, dan membuat semua orang menutup telinga karena teriakan cempreng miliknya.

"Aku pikir kau masih bergelung di dalam selimut"

Baekhyun memberikan cengirannya dan membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka.

"Lu, satu jam lagi aku akan ke Busan. Jadi.. Aku titip klinik dan si kembar padamu dan kyungsoo ya"

" _Hm_.. Aku sudah tahu, kau berhati-hatilah, jangan terlalu memikirkan klinik dan si kembar. Biar kami yang mengurus segalanya"

"Aigoo.. Gomawo Luhan-ie"

Luhan menoyor bibir merah baekhyun yang nyaris mencium pipinya "Jangan merusak riasanku dengan _lipstick_ menor mu itu byun Baek"

 _"Tck_ , kau tidak tahu trend Lu" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, dia tidak begitu suka dengan bibir tebal yang katanya sedang di gandrungi para gadis di tahun ini.

"Sudahlah.. Aku harus keluar, masih banyak pasien yang membutuhkan sentuhan tanganku" katanya dan berlalu begitu anggun di iringi suara ketukan berirama dari high-heel lima belas senti kebanggannya.

Dia menggunakan setelan berwarna pastel lembut sesuai dengan karakternya, serta rok hitam dan jas dokter putihnya. Ujung stetoskop yang menjadi aksesorisnya mencuat dari saku jasnya.

Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun, dua gadis bernasip sama yang sedang berada di usia keemasan mereka sudah menjadi panutan bagi setiap dokter muda yang menginginkan kesuksesan dalam kariernya. Dalam usia dua puluh empat tahun, berkat kerja keras serta kesungguhan hati, mereka sudah meraih segala hal yang bisa seorang dokter inginkan dalam kariernya. Mereka bekerja di Klinik ini dengan penghasilan luar biasa; luar biasa bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Baekhyun dan Luhan menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik, dan menjadi yang terhebat di antara yang hebat, serta sangat bertanggung jawab dan tulus atas pekerjaan mereka. Meskipun beban hidup menggantung perih di bahu rapuh mereka.

Namun, tidak hanya menjadi seorang Dokter yang membuat Luhan bisa menghasilkan banyak uang bahkan mengoleksi gaun mahal dari rancangan designer ternama. Ada beberapa pekerjaan lainnya yang membuat gadis cantik itu bisa leluasa memenuhi jiwa _'shopaholic'_ yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

Tapi, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia antara ia dan kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka jika harus membicarakan tentang pekerjaan sampingan yang di milikinya. Pekerjaan yang membuatnya malu dan merasa kotor. Ia lebih suka menjadi Dokter dan menyembuhkan banyak orang berkat otak cerdas dan tangan lihainya.

Tangan mungil nya sudah terkenal sama seperti parasnya yang lembut. Dengan tangan berjari lentik berkulit selembut sutra itu, dia merogoh ke dalam tubuh pasiennya dan mengaduk-aduk isi di dalamnya untuk menemukan dan menyembuhkan penyakit pasiennya.

Dan Xi Luhan, termasuk satu dari beberapa dokter bedah terbaik di rumah sakit ini, lulusan Seoul Internasional University dengan IPK terbaik dan memuaskan, ia di kenal menangani pasiennya dengan keramahan dan kelembutannya, sangat lembut.. Nyaris selembut parasnya; meyakini bahwa komunikasi dan kenyamanan serta kebahagiaan pasien adalah obat terbaik untuk pasiennya.

Tidak hanya itu, Dokter Xi di kenal dengan jahitannya yang begitu rapi, luka bedah yang bersih tanpa bekas, penggunaan alat bedah yang sangat terlatih dan hati-hati; apa lagi yang diharapkan dari lulusan terbaik universitas terbaik?

Namun, walaupun begitu. Dokter Xi yang sekilas terlihat sempurna mempunyai dua kelemahan;

 _ **Orang tua terutama Ibu...**_

 _ **Dan pria kaya raya..**_

"Dokter Xi, pasien di kamar 120 siap untuk operasi,"

Xi Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan hasil scan di tangannya dan menatap perawat yang bertugas mendampinginya. Gadis dengan rambut digelung rendah, setelan rapi, wajah baby face dengan gigi kelinci menggemaskan dan terlihat ramah bahkan saat diam. Dokter muda itu meletakkan tumpukan kertasnya dan meraih jas dokternya yang menguarkan aroma _perfumé Givenchy Amarige, perfume_ yang menguarkan aroma bunga dan bayi khas seorang Xi Luhan. Dia menggunakannya dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati lalu menghampiri perawatnya; Jeon Jungkook.

Luhan mengangguk samar sambil menekan tombol _lift_ dan menunggu kotak itu untuk naik menuju lantai lima. Kepalanya selalu terasa pening tiap kali menaiki kotak besi ini. Trauma masa kecilnya tentang ruangan kecil dan ketinggian memang seharusnya mulai diatasi sesuai saran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tetapi wanita cantik itu tidak punya waktu. Dia selalu menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya dan meremas tangan gemetarnya, selalu seperti ini. Di dinding _lift_ di depannya, dia bisa melihat pantulan wajah pucatnya sendiri yang begitu cantik seperti titisan dewi yunani; menurut pasien dan teman-temannya.

Di sela wajah pucatnya, gadis cantik itu terkekeh sendiri menyadari kepercayaan diri sahabatnya; Byun Baekhyun yang sudah menular padanya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, di lantai tertinggi salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Awalnya tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara untuk melenyapkan atmosfer kesenyapan yang ada di ruangan besar yang cukup menampung puluhan orang itu.

Sofa-sofa putih bergaya khas Eropa nya kosong selain dua kursi di seberang meja dan satu kursi agung di balik meja berlapis kaca tebal namun transparan. Kaca tebal yang selalu tertutup apik oleh lembar-lembar dokumen sang pengusaha kaya raya.

Namun, pria tinggi berambut hitam arang di kepala meja yang memiliki aura seorang pemimpin yang sangat kuat, yang menjadi bos besar di perusahaan ini memecah keheningan dengan menghela napas menatap dua cecenguk yang tidak pernah bosan mengganggunya.

"Ayolah.. Hun. Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang di _cafe_ yang di rekomendasikan Suho hyung" Chanyeol, salah satu dari cecunguk yang di maksud bos besar buka suara.

"Kami?" Si pria berkulit eksotis; Kai mengoreksi ucapan Chanyeol "Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan jika kau sudah sehat, bagaimana perutmu? Apa cacing-cacingnya sudah keluar?"

Bos besar menendang kursi yang sedang di duduki Kai dari bawah meja dengan kaki panjangnya _"Sialan.._ Aku tidak cacingan" bantahnya dan tiba-tiba perutnya terasa menggelitik menyakitkan saat mendengar kata cacing bersarang di dalam perutnya. Wajahnya yang memiliki pahatan sempurna mengernyit jijik saat membanyangkan makhluk menjijikkan itu menaungi perut berototnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang jika kau ke kantor Sehun untuk menemui sekretasris montoknya?"

Kai mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah membongkar rahasianya dan memberikan cengiran mesumnya pada Sehun; si bos besar yang sedang menatapnya curiga.

"Aku tidak melihat sekretaris mu hun, di mana dia?" Ucapnya kepalang tanggung karena sudah ketahuan.

Sehun mendengus "Aku rasa tunanganmu jauh lebih cantik dari sekretaris ku?"

"Tunanganku memang cantik, tapi bokongnya tidak semontok sekretarismu Hun"

 _Pletak.._

 _Auwwwh._

"Apa kau sering mengamati bokong sekretarisku?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengamatinya, dia beberapa kali menungging di depanku dengan alasan mengambil bolpoinnya yang terjatuh" Kai tidak berbohong, sekretaris Sehun memang sering kali menggodanya dengan berbagai cara setiap kali ia datang kemari.

"Pantas saja kau betah mengunjungi ku" Sehun mencibir dan mematikan PCnya yang menampilkan kurva pergerakan saham beberapa perusahaanya "Dia sedang di Jeju untuk menemui klien kami di sana" Jawabnya untuk menghentikan pergerakan leher Kai yang celingukan mencari kebaradaan sekretarisnya di depan ruangannya.

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan saja. Aku lapar" Dia mengelus perutnya yang mendadak lapar saat tidak menemukan gadis berbokong seksi incarannya.

"Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu aku mengajak kalian" Chanyeol mendengus malas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Makan di tempat biasa saja. Aku tidak mau merusak lidahku dengan menu baru pilihan kalian"

"Hun, jangan bilang jika kau tidak percaya dengan selera Suho hyung? Kau tahu benar betapa tinggi nya selera anak kebanggan Tuan Kim itu" Selidik Chanyeol yang tahu benar jika Sehun sangat pemilih dengan apa pun yang boleh masuk ke dalam perut sensitifnya.

"Tenang saja itu aman, kemarin kami sudah mencicipinya saat suho hyung memesankan makanan itu kantor kami"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memesan saja?"

Chanyeol dan Kai menghembuskan nafas jengah "Ayolah.., Pekerjaanmu bisa kau berikan pada Seokjin. Lagi pula sudah beberapa lama kita tidak makan siang bersama?"

Kai membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol, namun sedikit mendengus saat mendengar kalimat _'sudah berapa lama'_ yang di ucapkannya, bukankah baru tiga hari mereka tidak keluar bersama karena sakit perut yang di derita Sehun?

"Hun aku dengar mereka memiliki pelayan berdada besar dan -

 _Sret_..

"Kim Jong In apa hanya ada dada dan bokong yang ada di dalam otakmu?" Sehun melemparkan penanya tepat mengenai jidat mempesona Kai.

Melihat itu Chanyeol terkekeh "Itu memang benar Hun, mereka memiliki pelayan secantik dan seseksi Miranda Kerr"

Oh Sehun atau Sehun, bos besar Oh enterprise itu tersenyum mendengarnya " _Go ahead_ , kalian memang tahu seleraku" katanya sambil bangun dari kursinya yang empuk; siap untuk bertemu pelayan-pelayan yang secantik dan seseksi idolanya.

Chanyeol dan Kai mencibir melihat Sehun yang begitu semangat saat mendengar nama model kecintaanya. Siapa sangka di balik wajah datar dan sifat kolerisnya pria itu justru mengidolakan model panas sekelas Miranda Kerr?

.

.

.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo, wanita cantik bermata bulat yang memiliki tangan lihai yang begitu mengagumkan. Do Kyungsoo pemilik dari cafe elegan yang di tujukan untuk kalangan kelas atas itu. Semua saham di cafe ini adalah miliknya karena ia membangun cafe ini seratus persen dari uangnya sendiri tanpa sedikitpun sokongan dari orang tuanya; jika masih bisa di sebut sebagai orang tua.

Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun orang tuanya memberikannya kado surat perceraian dan pertengkaran hebat.

Ibunya memilih pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan rumah dan dirinya yang masih butuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan ayahnya menikah lagi tepat satu minggu setelah pengadilan meresmikan surat perceraian mereka.

Ibu tirinya benar-benar sosok ibu tiri seperti apa yang kalian bayangkan. Hingga membuat ayahnya yang memang dasarnya tidak pernah menyayanginya mengusirnya begitu saja dengan alasan karena Kyungsoo tidak mau menerima perjodohan dan melanjutkan sekolah bisnis ke luar negeri.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu, sepolos-polosnya ia, otak cantiknya bisa mengerti apa maksud di balik kata perjodohan dan sekolah di luar negeri yang di kumandangkan ayahnya.

Sehingga dengan harga diri dan luka di hatinya, ia meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya tepat setelah sehari kelulusan SHS yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya.

Dari dalam _cafe_ , mata bulatnya bisa melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan necis menutup pintu La-ferrari hitam-putihnya dan melangkah ke arah _café_ di ikuti oleh dua orang pemuda yang berpenampilan serupa; necis, khas setelan kantoran.

 _'Mereka bukan orang biasa'_ gumamnya saat mendapati lebih dari lima _bodyguard_ berdiri di depan cafe nya.

Sehun; pria bersetelan necis itu berhenti, mata tajamnya menelusuri _cafe_ yang sering dia lewati namun tidak sekalipun dia singgahi.

 _Cafe_ itu berdiri di tempat strategis dengan dinding-dinding kaca bening mengkilap yang sangat bersih.

 _'Sepertinya pemiliknya selalu menjaga kebersihannya'_ gumamnya saat rasanya tidak sekalipun dia melihat noda yang menempel di kaca besar ini setiap kali dia melewatinya.

Dinding-dinding putih polosnya dilukis dengan begitu rumit dan cantik. Membuat pria necis itu sedikit mengagumi selera sang pemilik _cafe_. Hidung mancungnya juga mencium aroma manis dari kue-kue yang ada di etalase, baunya mengalahkan bau segar yang ditiupkan dari penyejuk ruangan yang menggantung di bawah air conditioner.

Lokasinya juga dekat dengan perusahaan-perusahaan ternama Seoul dan sudah bisa ditebak bahwa kursi-kursinya didominasi oleh pegawai kantoran saat menunggu jam makan siang atau pun setelah mereka makan siang. Sepertinya apa sih kelebihan cafe ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?

"Selamat datang!" seru Kyungsoo yang sedang mentusun kue saat bel mungil; pemberian Luhan di atas pintu berdenting nyaring dan dia membalas senyuman ramah dari tamu yang memasuki _cafe_.

Tiga orang pemuda dengan jas dan celana kain yang kelihatan mahal dan raut wajah yang kontras. Pemuda yang di depan, yang rambutnya sehitam bara dan kulit seputih susu sedang mengamati _cafe_ dengan mata tajamnya yang penuh teliti, sementara dua kawannya yang memiliki tinggi dan warna kulit yang kontras memandangi lelaki itu dengan sorot mata malas dan bibir menggerutu sebal.

Kelihatan sekali sedang mencibir kelakuan pria berahang tegas itu.

Kedua pemuda ceria namun sedang mendengus malas itu mengambil tempat duduk di sudut; dekat

dinding kaca yang bersih yang sempat di puji Sehun. Ada dua meja kayu berpelamir mengkilat di depannya dan sofa mungil berbentuk panjang yang empuk dan nyaman.

Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri mereka sambil membawa buku menu mungil yang berwarna putih dan bergambar pororo favoritnya.

"Selamat datang..." sapanya sekali lagi dan menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya yang berbentuk kissable, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dia meletakkan menu di meja keduanya lalu merogoh saku apron-nya dan mengeluarkan _notes_ pesanan kecil dan pulpen yang juga bergambar pororo.

Salah satu pemuda itu, yang saat tersenyum memunculkan lesung pipi besar di kedua pipinya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo geli dan gemas, meraih buku menu dan menelitinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku ingin…," dia meneliti menu " _Waffle_ untuk _appetizer_ " dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang bergegas mencatatnya "Dan untuk ke dua pemuda sialan ini" dia memandang ke dua temannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ditunjukannya pada Kyungsoo-

"Aku mau menu terlezat dan terbaik di sini, _Steak Salmon Teriyaki_ , dengan Sayuran jika ada" balas pemuda berahang tegas yang membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. Mereka kelihatan sedang terlibat perang dingin dan memiliki aura permusuhan yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui penyebabnya. Jadi, dia bergegas mencatat pesanan mereka dan mengangguk lucu di mata salah satu pemuda tampan di sana.

"Ada yang lain?" tanyanya karena pemuda ramah berlesung pipi itu masih sibuk membuka menu seolah mencari makanan lain yang bisa memuaskan perutnya yang lapar.

Pria berlesung pipi itu kemudian tersenyum hingga mengundang senyuman kecil di wajah Kyungsoo.

 _'Dia tampan sekali, demi Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa manusia setampan ini nyasar kemari saat aku benar-benar merasa sepat seharian?'_ Kyungsoo membatin gemas dan terpesona pada senyum lebar pria berlesung pipi itu.

Dia menutup buku menu dan menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo piring mungil yang di dalamnya terisi butir-butir anggur yang berkilau "Bisa memesan _appetizer_ lagi?" tanya pemuda itu; matanya berbinar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman geli di bibir _kissable_ nya "Tentu Tuan.." katanya dan mulai mencatat kembali pesanan tambahan pria tampan itu.

"Aku mau ini..." katanya mengulaskan senyuman lebarnya pada Kyungsoo seolah pemuda itu adalah pelayan khusus untuknya dan baru saja memberikan menu terlezat di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo mencatatnya dan tersenyum "Itu saja Tuan?" tanyanya dan pemuda tampan nan ceria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah.., dimohon untuk menunggu sebentar Tuan" katanya sambil meraih menu dan membungkuk kecil untuk membawa pesanan itu ke dapur.

Kyungsoo mengintip ketiga pria tampan itu, dan merasa terlalu jauh untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi sepertinya pemuda berahang tegas yang di depannya sedang mengomel.

Wajah tampannya berkerut-kerut dan bersedekap di tempatnya, bahkan pria itu tidak melepas jasnya sama sekali seperti kedua temannya. Berbeda dengan temannya yang melepas jas dan menggulung lengan kemeja mereka sampai siku dan meletakkan jas mereka di pangkuan sambil menikmati makanan kecil yang tersedia di meja.

Menurut pengamatan Kyungsoo, pemuda ceria berlesung pipi itu bertubuh bongsor. Dia yang paling tinggi di antara ketiganya, dan terkadang ekspresinya yang ceria dan merajuk menggemaskan tidak cocok dengan bentuk tubuhnya, sedangkan si kulit eksotis yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya tidak berhenti memberikan cengirannya pada pemuda berahang tegas, tetapi entah kenapa dengan senang hati pria berahang tegas mengabaikannya dengan mulut berkomat kamit tidak jelas.

Temannya yang bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat dan berahang tegas itu kelihatan seperti tukang penggerutu seperti sahabatnya; Byun Baekhyun. Atau mungkin sebelum tiba di sini mereka mengalami hari berat yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo ketahui alasannya.

"Kyungie.." kata seseorang dan dia menoleh kaget; _chef_ sekaligus pelayan yang di miliki cafenya menyorongkan nampan terisi pesanan meja itu padanya.

"Pesanan meja nomor 12" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Terima kasih Xiumin eonni" katanya lalu bergegas meluncur mulus ke meja itu dan menahan napas saat melihat betapa cerianya pemuda berkulit eksotis dan pemuda berlesung pipi saat melihatnya datang "Terima kasih sudah menunggu " katanya "Ini pesanan anda" dia tersenyum sambil menyusun menu pesanan mereka di atas meja.

Sementara satu teman berahang tegasnya masih berwajah sepat saat Kyungsoo meletakkan menunya di hadapannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati Tuan.. " dia melemparkan senyuman manis sebelum mundur kembali ke tempatnya untuk meracik bermacam-macam bumbu yang dia hafal semua jenis namanya.

"Tidak ada Miranda Kerr di sini" Ujar Sehun; pria berahang tegas dan berwajah sepat yang sempat di amati Kyungsoo tadi sambil menyuap satu _waffle_ pesanan Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia mulai menyantap hidangan utamanya.

Kedunya mencibir "Sehun bukankah kau tidak di izinkan untuk memakan makanan yang mengandung banyak gula? Lihatlah waffle mu?" Kai mununjuk piring berukiran rumit yang isinya sudah kosong berpindah ke perut sensitif Sehun.

Sehun terus menyuap "Ini enak.." Katanya tidak perduli pada pantangan orang sakit perut yang tidak boleh makan ini dan itu.

Selama mereka menikmati santap siang mereka yang sangat lezat, tak jarang mata jahil Kai melirik ke sana kemari untuk menambah daftar gadis berdada dan berbokong montok incarannya.

Saat matanya melirik ke arah meja samping kiri, mata laparnya berbinar terang saat melihat tubuh gadis semampai yang menggunakan seragam pelayan. Kulitnya eksotis, bibirnya begitu tipis namun sensual, mata kucingnya begitu seksi namun menggemaskan saat dia tersenyum. Membuat Kai berasa baru saja mendapatkan tangkapan segar.

"Hun..!"

"Em..?" Jawabnya tanpa menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Menolehlah ke kanan.." Ujarnya lagi yang langsung di turuti Sehun.

Dahi mempesona nya mengernyit bingug, tidak mengerti kenapa sahabat hitamnya memintanya untuk menoleh ke kanan yang mana hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makan siang sama seperti dirinya.

"Itu.. Pelayan bermata kucing. _Victoria Secret_ Incaranmu" Dagunya dia arahkan pada gadis bermata kucing yang sedang sibuk mencatat pesanan para pelanggan.

Sehun menggeleng "Kulitnya terlalu gelap bila di sandingkan dengan kulitku" mata tajamnya menelusuri gadis bermata kucing "Dan kantung matanya sedikit mengganggu" ujarnya lagi setelah ia puas menelanjangi tubuh proporsional gadis bermata kucing dengan tatapannya.

Kai dan Chanyeol mengelus dada "Kau bisa membawanya ke dokter untuk mengurangi pigmen kulitnya agar nyaris albino sepertimu" Kai melirik gadis mata kucing itu lagi yang sudah beranjak pergi mengambil pesanan pelanggan "Dan sedikit melakukan operasi kecil untuk menghilangkan kantung matanya. Dan setelah itu.. Bum.. Gadis victoria secret yang sempurna impianmu sudah berada di dalam genggamanmu"

Sehun menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan opsi sahabat hitamnya "No, no, no... Aku ingin yang cantik alami oke" Katanya tak terbantahkan.

Chanyeol berdehem "Pelayan bermata bulat tadi juga oke dengan bibir _kissablenya_ " katanya saat membayangkan senyum menggemaskan milik pelayan yang melayani mereka tadi.

Sehun menggeleng lagi "Dia terlalu pendek untuk bersanding dengan ku"

Chanyeol dan Kai menggaruk hidung dan rambut mereka yang tidak gatal. Selalu begini. Mata tajamnya selalu saja bisa menemukan cela sekecil apa pun itu pada gadis yang baru mereka temui.

"Oke menyerah..!" Kata Kai dan Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka tanda menyerah.

Kai melirik _name tag_ yang menggantung di sisi kanan dada gadis bermata kucing yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan ke meja samping kiri mereka "Mrs. Huang" dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk gadis bermata kucing yang menatapnya.

"Boleh memesan lagi?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi, mulai berperan menjadi pria penggoda gadis seksi.

"Silahkan Tuan..." Balasanya di sertai dengan senyuman manis dari ke dua belah bibir sensual yang berwarna merah darah miliknya.

"Aku pesan nomor telpon dan waktu mu. Apa anda berkenan wahai kau gadis victoria secret idaman ku?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menarik tangan berjari-jari lentik itu ke dalam genggamannya.

Huang Zitao; gadis bermata kucing menghempas kasar tangan pemuda yang sangat tidak sopan menurutnya "Nomor telpon pantat mu.." balasnya galak dan berlalu begitu saja dengan gerutuan kesal di mulutnya.

 _Pffffttttt_...

Chanyeol dan Sehun terpingkal menahan tawa. Chanyeol bahkan harus menggigit ujung sumpitnya agar tidak terbahak di sini "Kai.. Kau baru saja di tolak oleh pelayan _cafe_ " katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Sedangkan Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tidak merasa sakit hati sama sekali. Seorang playboy memang begitu kan?

"Oooh... Hati ku sakit sekali" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi sambil meremas dadanya berpura-pura sakit.

"Sialan kalian.. " makinya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang senang sekali mentertawakan kegagalannya.

Tunggu dulu! Sehun?..

Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang sedang memegangi perutnya dengan erat. Pasalnya setelah ia terbahak tadi pria itu langsung terdiam dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hun-ah... Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya khawatir sambil beranjak menghampiri Sehun. Di ikuti Chanyeol yang baru menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar nada khawatir dari mulut Kai.

"Hun-ah.." Kai menyentuh bahu lebar Sehun "Hun.. Kau mendengar ku?" Sehun hanya meringis perih sebagai jawabannya untuk pertanyaan Kai.

"Apa perutmu sakit lagi?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Astaga...apa menstruasimu datang lagi?" Sialan, jika saja bukan dalam kondisi sekarat seperti ini sudah di pastikan dia akan menonjok wajah menyebalkan milik sahabat hitamnya itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan phonselnya untuk menghubungi dokter pribadi Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung saja merampas ponsel Chanyeol "Hyung eomma ada di rumah" ujarnya di sela-sela ringisannya. Tangannya masih erat mencengkeram perutnya yang berdenyut sakit. Namun semakin ia cengkeram maka semakin sakit pula yang ia rasakan.

"Benar... Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Kita ke rumah sakit terdekat saja"

"Kau bodoh, di luar ada banyak orang suruhan Yunho ahjussi" Sela Chanyeol cepat. Karena para _bodyguard_ yang selalu mengikuti Sehun kemanapun ia pergi itu tidak hanya menjaganya, namun melaporkan apa-apa saja yang sehun alami pada sang nyonya rumah yang tidak pernah kuat jika melihat putra kesayangannya kesakitan seperti ini.

"Panggilkan pelayan burung hantu tadi, apa saja yang ia masukkan ke makanan ku" Sehun mendesis lemah, tidak ingin menyalahkan orang lain namun ia harus tahu apa saja bahan-bahan makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Kai berlari ke arah dapur dan langsung menyeret tangan halus kyungsoo ke hadapan Sehun.

"Astaga.. Apa yang terjadi? Tuan.. Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo cemas saat melihat wajah pucat milik pria berahang tegas ini.

"Perutnya sakit setelah makan beberapa makanan kalian" Jawab kai yang sebenarnya tidak ingin menyalahkan orang lain, namun dia harus demi keselamatan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, wajahnya juga sama pucatnya dengan milik Sehun " _Tidak mungkin_ " gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Lihat..!" dia menunjuk pada semua orang dan lisensi yang menempel di dinding kaca mereka "Belum ada seorang pun yang pernah sakit perut setelah datang ke cafe kami dan bahkan kami memiliki piagam dan lisensi bahwa makanan di _cafe_ kami aman dan sehat untuk di konsumsi" jelasnya, dia tidak percaya, namun dia juga tidak ingin membuat masalah, masalah hidupnya sudah terlalu berat oke.

"Tidak mungkin apanya? Kau melihtanya sendiri kan? Tadi ia baik-baik saja tapi sekarang?" Kai menunjuk sehun yang masih meringis kesakitan, kepalanya sudah ia sederkan di kursi putih _cafe_.

Kyungsoo menatap cemas bercampur takut. Bagaimana jika pria ini kenapa-napa? Dari setelannya dia tahu seberapa hebat pria ini. Jika pria itu mau, dengan jentikkan jarinya ia bisa menghancurkan cafe yang sudah ia bangun susah payah ini dalam sekejap.

Tidak, kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau menambah masalah dan beban hidupnya.

"Baiklah.. Lalu apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab Tuan?"

"Panggilkan pemilik _cafe_ ini!" perintah chanyeol mutlak.

"Saya pemiliknya Tuan" jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat satu pria di sana sedikit terpesona padanya "Bagaimana jika kita bawa ke rumah sakit milik sahabat saya?" tawarnya penuh harap, dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat masalah. Jadi, ia akan bertanggung jawab meskipun ia jelas tahu jika ia tidak salah. Namun, kebenaran bisa di beli dengan uang kan?

"Kau lihat pria-pria berbadan besar di depan cafemu?" Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa _bodyguard_ milik Sehun yang langsung di angguki Kyungsoo "Pria-pria itu akan melaporkan pada ibunya Sehun jika anak kesayangannya sedang sakit"

Kyungsoo mengangguk walau sedikit tidak mengerti "Lalu.." Tanyanya lagi sambil melirik pria berahang tegas yang namanya baru ia ketahui.

"Ibunya memiliki riwayat sakit jantung, dia akan shock jika mengetahui putranya yang hampir sekarat seperti ini"

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, dia bisa mmebayangkan betapa shocknya ibu dari pria ini jika ia melihat keadaan sehun yang sedang mengerang kesakitan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba dewi batinnya menjerit iri. Pria ini begitu beruntung karena memiliki orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya. Sedangkan ia? Kyungsoo rasa jika ia nyaris mati atau sudah membusuk pun orang tuanya tidak akan perduli dengannya.

"Ya sudah.. Bawa ia ke atas. Baringkan dulu ia di sana aku akan menelpon sahabat ku" Ujar Kyungsoo cepat, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain dalam kondisi genting seperti ini.

"Sahabat mu?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Tenang saja ia adalah seorang dokter terbaik dan tercantik di rumah sakitnya. Aku jamin dia juga bisa menjaga rahasia"

Kai, Chanyeol, bahkan Sehun sedikit tertarik saat mendengar Dokter terbaik dan tercantik dari mulut gadis mungil ini, heol.. Dasar mata keranjang.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku jaminannya jika kalian tidak percaya"

Ketiganya terus berdebat tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang nyaris mati, ingin sekali ia berteriak dan memukul kepala cecenguk itu. Namun sakit di perutnya membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesis perih.

Chanyeol dan kai yang melihat sehun hampir sekarat langsung saja membopong tubuh besar Sehun ke lantai dua yang berada di _cafe_ ini.

" _Oke_!" ujar keduanya dan mengikuti langkah pelayan mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, jika di tilik dari nuansa dan harumnya ini adalah kamar milik pelayan tadi. Sangat feminim dan beraroma citrus menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Baby!**


	3. Chapter 3 'Appendicitis'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **Note: FF ini udaha ku up sampai beberapa chap di Wattpad. Yang follow akun Wattpad saya pasti udah pada tahu kan? Akun wattpad gw namanya sama kayak akun ffn gw :)**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oke!" ujar keduanya dan mengikuti langkah pelayan mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, jika di tilik dari nuansa dan harumnya ini adalah kamar milik pelayan ini. Sangat feminim dan beraroma citrus menenangkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo yang masih berwajah cemas langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun sambil menghubungi sahabatnya.

"Lu.., Bagaimana ini..? Cepatlah pulang, dia nyaris mati" Ujar kyungsoo sedikit terisak pada Luhan di seberang sana yang sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat setelah ia mendengar cerita Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

 _"Tenang Kyung! Jangan panik oke! Tanyakan padanya apa ia membawa antibiotik atau obat yang sering ia minum?"_

Kyungsoo mengaktifkan _mode loudspeaker_ panggilan mereka dan menyuruh Luhan mengulangi interupsinya. Karena jujur saja ia tidak mengerti sedikitpun dengan yang namanya antibiotik atau apa pun itu yang berkaitan dengan bahan-bahan kimia, yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada rempah-rempah dan beberapa bumbu menu masakan rumit yang selalu ia olah dengan tangan lihainya.

"Tuan.., Apa kalian mendengarnya? Apa kalian membawa apa tadi.. " kyungsoo menggaruk hidungnya karena tidak ingat sedikitpun dengan apa yang Luhan katakan tadi.

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan memeriksa kantung jasnya yang sudah tergeletak di ranjang "Dia tidak membawanya.." jawab Chanyeol setelah ia memeriksa kantung jas dan celana Sehun.

Kyungsoo panik "Bertahanlah Tuan, sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Rumah sakitnya sangat dekat dengan _cafe_ kami" ujarnya menenangkan Sehun yang sudah meringkuk sambil mendesis menahan perih.

 _ **Brak..**_

 _Hosh.._

 _Hosh.._

 _Hosh.._

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sang gadis jelita yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit Sehun hanya dengan paras ayu dan mempesona yang ia miliki. Mata tajamnya yang sempat terpejam perih membuka terpesona pada keindahan Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Tuhan.. Cantik sekali?_

Ketiganya membatin terpesona pada gadis yang sedang melangkahkan kaki berlapis stiletto merah ke arah mereka.

"Kyunghh... Hah.. Hah.. " dia benar-benar ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari arah parkiran dan menaiki puluhan anak tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Si gadis cantik melangkah pelan ke ranjang besar mereka. Stiletto lima belas senti-nya menimbulkan suara merdu saat dia melangkah, dan paha mulus yang berbalut rok mini itu langsung terbuka menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga pria mesum di sana begitu si cantik mendekati mereka.

Sehun di buat terpesona hanya dalam sekali lirikan. Terpesona pada seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di samping ranjang dengan rok mini yang panjangnya hanya sebatas pangkal paha, jas putih kebanggannya menggantung di lengan kirinya. Memeperlihatkan crop tea berwarna pastelnya yang menunjukkan pada Sehun jika ia memiliki pusar yang cantik dan pinggang yang begitu kecil, kulit perutnya begitu putih dan terlihat lembut di mata tajam Sehun.

' _Lord.. Siapakah gadis cantik ini? Kenapa Sehun baru melihatnya? Kenapa Tuhan baru mempertemukan mereka sekarang?'_

Wajah cantik yang nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terpesona. Inikah yang di namakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?.

Tidak, Sehun tidak jatuh cinta karena ia tahu,.. Ia bisa menebak dengan baik jika wanita ini sulit di raih jika di lihat dari mata cantiknya yang tidak terpesona melihat paras tampannya. Bahkan mata cantik berbulu lentik itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Sang dokter hanya fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia menyentuh tangan Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya yang dilingkari gelang dan jam cantik sewarna rambutnya yang tergerai indah melewati bahu sempitnya, dan memasangkan selang infus di tangan kanannya yang tidak ia rasakan sakitnya ketika jarum kecil itu menembus urat-uratnya, yang ia rasakan hanya sentuhan lembut dari kulit gadis ini yang mendesirkan hati bekunya.

Sehun tersenyum di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya yang kembali datang; bibirnya yang selama ini kaku tertarik secara otomatis membentuk senyuman saat melihat senyuman mempesona sang gadis jelita yang sepertinya menular ke semua orang.

Gadis ini punya gigi mungil yang rapi dan senyuman yang benar-benar menular seperti wabah penyakit.

"Boleh saya memeriksa dada anda Tuan?" Tanyanya begitu sopan, suaranya begitu halus dan lembut. Membuat Sehun ingin mendengar suara itu lagi dan lagi.

 _Boleh cantik.. Boleh.. Ini milikmu._

Sehun di buat sinting rasanya saat sang dokter cantik memasang stetoskop di telinganya dan mengetuk pelan bagian diafragmanya untuk mengetes suaranya sebelum menempelkan benda itu di dada bidang Sehun yang sudah berbaring telentang.

Setelah mendengarkan suara yang dihasilkan getaran tubuh Sehun di telinganya sendiri, Luhan kemudian menurunkan stetoskopnya lalu melepaskannya. Dia menyerahkan benda itu ke Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sisinya sebelum menatap Sehun dengan lembut, tatapan yang membuat sakit perut Sehun berpindah ke jantungnya yang sedang berdebar tak beraturan. Tak lupa senyum cantik selalu menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"Apakah ini bukan yang pertama kalinya anda mengalami sakit seperti ini Tuan?" tanyanya sambil mengecek retina Sehun dengan lembut dan mengukur denyut nadi di bagian lehernya. Sentuhannya begitu ringan membuat Sehun menahan nafas dan mengundang decakan iri dari kedua cecenguk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

 _"Yeol-ah.. Aku ingin sakit juga jika Dokternya secantik ini"_ Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain " _Aku juga Kai.. Benar apa kata Sehun jika ia lebih beruntung dari kita"_ Balas kai yang membuat keduanya terkekeh kesal.

"Ne, beberapa hari lalu ia juga mengerang sakit seperti ini" Bukan Sehun yang menjawab, namun Kai yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dan menatap mata penuh binar cantik itu.

Sehun berterima kasih pada kai yang mau mewakilinya, karena entah kenapa bibirnya yang memang kaku terasa kelu dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku, selain di sebabkab oleh sakit perutnya ia rasa ini juga karena efek sang Dokter cantik yang begitu berbahaya untuknya. Ah, ia merasa selangkangannya tegang. Padahal wanita itu belum melakukan apapun padanya.

"Apa ia sedang menstruasi Dokter?" Tanya Kai begitu polos yang membuat Sehun menarik kembali ucapan terima kasihnya.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, bahkan Luhan sekalipun terkikik lucu. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terpesona saat ia mendengar dan melihat kikikan itu.

 _Ya Tuhan.., Kenapa gadis ini begitu cantik? Wajah polos itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun._

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata cokelat terang beningnya lalu mendelik pada Kai yang berdiri di belakang Luhan.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Dokter?" suara rendah serak Chanyeol terdengar dari balik tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol "Sejujurnya, eemmm..?"

"Saya Park Chanyeol.." Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan di wajah si Dokter cantik "Dan itu yang sedang sekarat.." Ia menunjuk Sehun dengan jari panjangnya "Namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun"

Luhan mengangguk dan menyentuh perut sebelah kanan pasiennya yang baru ia ketahui bernama Sehun "Saya yakin jika teman anda sudah sering merasakan sakit di perutnya, bukan begitu Tuan?" Dia membawa pandangannya ke arah Sehun dan sedikit merona saat pria itu begitu intens menatapnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Kenapa pria ini tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan dari wajah nya barang sedetik pun?.

Sehun mengangguk "Ne, beberapa bulan terakhir saya sering mengalaminya" Jawabnya sambil mendesis sakit saat dokter cantik itu menekan perutnya lagi.

"Apa kata dokter yang menangani anda sebelumnya?"

"Dia tidak pernah memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter" Jawab Kai lagi mewakili Sehun.

Luhan membelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa penyakit separah ini ia abaikan begitu saja. Luhan yakin jika pria ini bukan pria biasa yang tidak mempunyai uang untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Lihat saja jam tangannya yang seharga dengan satu mobil, atau jas mengkilapnya yang Luhan yakini memiliki harga selangit.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan siapa pun, senyum cantik tidak pernah lepas dari bibir merekahnya.

Kyungsoo berbisik di telinganya dan ia langsung mengangguk mengerti saat mengetahui penyebab kenapa pria ini tidak pernah memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, sedikit terpesona pada pria tampan yang begitu menyayangi keluarganya, padahal jika di lihat dari segi manapun itu, pria ini terlihat sekali jika ia adalah orang yang angkuh dan sedikit keras.

Luhan membawa tangannya lagi untuk menyentuh perut sebelah kiri sehun, dan menekannya untuk memperkuat analisanya.

Tidak sakit, pria itu tidak meringis kesakitan.

Lalu ia membawa tangannya ke sisi tengah perut sehun dan menekannya dengan kekuatan yang sama.

Tidak sakit juga, pria itu tidak meringis.

Dan terakhir ia menekan perut sebelah kanan bawah Sehun dan

 **"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH... "**

Teriak Sehun luar biasa sakit. Bahkan Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget di buatnya. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya menekannya sedikit keras.

"Maafkan saya.." Ucapnya seraya mengelus bagian perut sehun yang sakit "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa sangat sakit?"

 _Sial,_ bagaimana bisa gadis ini bertanya dengan nada khawatir di saat bibirnya justru sedang tersenyum begitu cantik. Seakan sangat bahagia melihat penderitaan yang di rasakannya.

Sehun mengangguk lemah dan bergumam manja " _Ehm_ , sakit sekali" balasnya yang membuat Kai dan Chanyeol ingin sekali mentertawakan kelakuan Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang menyadari kelakuannya langsung merutuki mulutnya yang bisa dengan bodohnya mengeluarkan nada manja seperti itu. Itu bukan Oh Sehun sekali, sungguh.

Luhan memandangi wajah kesakitan Sehun "Apa ini terasa semakin sakit saat kau batuk, bersin, berjalan atau bernafas sekalipun?" tanyanya masih dengan mengusap perut Sehun. Yang mana hal itu membuat Sehun ingin sekali menarik tangan mungilnya dan menggenggamnya hanya untuknya seorang.

" _Em_.. Sedikit sakit" Jawabnya agak ragu. Luhan mengangguk, mulai bisa menebak penyakit apa yang sedang di derita pria tampan ini.

"Makanan apa yang ia coba sebelum sakitnya kambuh tadi?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dia memakan banyak gula dan daging berlemak Lu" Jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat menu yang ketiga pria ini pesan tadi.

"Saya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi, jika melihat dari semua ciri-cirinya anda sedang mengalami peradangan usus atau _Appendicitis_ " jelasnya pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

" _Appendicitis_?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya "Maksudnya Usus buntu?" Tanyanya lagi dan langsung di angguki oleh Luhan.

Mendengar hasil analisa sang dokter kedua cecenguk itu tertawa terpingkal. Usus buntu? Bagaimana bisa pria sesempurna Sehun yang pastinya selalu memperhatikan kandungan gizi pada makanannya kini menderita penyakit seperti itu?

"Untuk lebih memastikannya anda bisa memeriksan diri anda lebih lanjut dengan datang ke rumah sakit, Tuan"

Sehun diam, bagaimana bisa penyakit sialan itu bisa bersarang di ususnya.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menghilangkan penyakit ini?"

"Operasi.." Jawab Luhan cepat yang membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget, heol.., operasi? Sehun bukannya takut dengan jarum, pisau dan sebagainya. Hanya saja eommanya akan benar-benar berakhir di rumah sakit juga jika ia mengetahui perut anaknya sedang di belah. Sehun meringis pedih saat membayangkannya.

"Selain itu?" Tanyanya lagi, dan gelengan lemah dari si cantik lah yang dia dapatkan.

"Jika tidak segera di obati, usus Tuan bisa semakin membengkak dan akhirnya bisa pecah dan membuat isinya menyebar ke seluruh rongga perut, sehingga berpotensi menyebabkan infeksi yang luas dan buruknya lagi hal itu bisa mengancam nyawa anda Tuan" jelasnya lagi pada Sehun yang sepertinya masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Mendengar itu Sehun membatin sebal, _apa dokter cantik ini baru saja menyumpahinya?_

"Dokter, bagaimana bisa ia menderita penyakit ini? Yang saya tahu, dia selalu mengkonsumsi makanan yang sehat dan berkualitas tinggi pastinya" Tanya Kai sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang di alami sahabatnya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar nada sombong pria berkulit tan itu "Usus buntu memang bukanlah penyakit yang secara total disebabkan oleh asupan makanan. Banyak faktor lainnya yang menyebabkan anda menderita penyakit ini Tuan" Luhan menjauhakan tangannya dari perut Sehun "Untuk memastikannya anda bisa pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes darah dan pemeriksaan lainnya" Lanjutnya lagi dan sudah bersiap ingin pergi.

"Dokter, apa operasinya bisa di tunda satu minggu lagi?" Tanya Sehun pada dokter cantik itu yang kelihatannya sudah akan pergi.

"Jika anda bisa menahan sakitnya" Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Bisakah Dokter merawatnya dan memberikannya obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk satu minggu ini? Karena tiga hari lagi Sehun akan ke Itali untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaannya"

Luhan mengangguk dan menuliskan beberapa resep obat untuk Sehun yang ia berikan langsung kepada pria tinggi yang katanya sahabat dari pasiennya "Itu resepnya, saya sarankan untuk tidak terlalu lama menundanya. Itu sangat berbahaya Tuan" Jelasnya lagi sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi pria tampan itu.

Ketiga pria itu mengangguk "Dokter, bolehkah saya meminta kartu nama anda?" tanya Kai yang membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun mendengus parah. Sahabat hitam mereka itu tidak pernah mengenal kata lelah dalam menggoda dan mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati wanita-wanita incarannya.

Luhan merogoh tasnya dan memberikan kartu nama yang berisikan nama, nomor phonsel kliniknya, serta alamat klinik mereka pada pria berkulit paling eksotis di sana.

"Terima kasih dokter" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kai pada Luhan yang sudah beranjak ingin pergi.

Dan Kai sedikit mengumpat saat melihat kartu nama itu hanya ada nomor klinik bukan nomor pribadi milik sang Dokter cantik.

Chanyeol melirik kartu nama dokter cantik itu "Dokter Xi?" panggilnya lagi.

"Iya ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi Tuan?"

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman manisnya pada dokter cantik itu "Apa Sehun sudah bisa kami bawa pulang?"

Luhan melirik Sehun "Apa sakitnya sudah berkurang?"

Sehun mengangguk tidak yakin sehingga membuat Luhan tersenyum lagi ke arahnya.

 _Wanita ini, kenapa sangat murah senyum sih?_

"Coba sedikit bergerak!" perintahnya pada Sehun dan membantu pria itu untuk bangun.

 _"Akkkhhhhhh..."_ Sehun langsung meringis kesakitan saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, terdengar sedikit mendesah jika di pendengaran Kai dan Chanyeol.

Luhan terdiam, bagaimana ini "Tuan, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja ya?" Pintanya pada Sehun yang langsung di balas pria itu dengan gelengan kepala.

"Dia tidak bisa dokter.." Jawab Kai yang lagi-lagi mewakili Sehun.

"Rumah sakit kami akan menjaga privasi anda dan tidak akan membiarkan pengawal kalian mengetahui tentang ini" Bujuknya lagi, namun yang ia dapat tetap sama, hanya gelenganlah yang di lakukan pria tampan itu.

"Dokter Xi, mereka tidak akan menjadi bodyguard Sehun jika mereka bisa di bodohi seperti itu" Terang Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan raut bingung di wajah cantik sang dokter.

"Lu, bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo angkat suara dan sedikit cemas. Dia takut jika ketiga pria ini akan menuntutnya dan membawanya ke dalam masalah besar yang selalu ia hindari.

Luhan menggenggam tangan kyungsoo, memberikan ketenangan pada gadis kesayangannya. Dia tahu benar apa yang sedang di cemaskan gadis cantik itu.

"Anda harus bertanggung jawab nona" Ujar Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

"Lu, bairkan ia di rawat di sini dulu untuk sementara ya?"

"Tidak bisa Kyung.. Dia akan di rawat di mana? Kita tidak punya ruangan lain"

"Begini saja, kami akan membawa Sehun pulang. Tapi anda harus berjanji untuk merawat dan memastikan sendiri kesehatan sehun" Usul Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap memohon pada Luhan.

Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya, tidak pernah tega melihat tatapan memohon dari Kyungsoo "Baiklah... Kami akan bertanggung jawab" putusnya yang membuat ketiga pria tampan itu tersenyum cerah "Tapi, biarkan dulu hari ini ia beristirahat, setidaknya habiskan dulu cairan infus dan obatnya agar perutnya tidak terlalu sakit lagi" katanya lagi yang langsung di angguki oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Hun kau dengar? Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya. Biar kami yang mengurus pekerjaan mu untuk membantu Seokjin" Kata Kai lagi pada Sehun yang sepertinya menolak untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini. Bukan karena apa, pria itu sama workaholic nya dengan ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk, tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagi pula perutnya masih benar-benar sakit "Baiklah.. " gumamnya lemah.

"Hunah, kami akan kembali ke kantor dulu, nanti malam kami akan menjemputmu" Ucap Kai setelah ia menerima pesan dari ayahnya yang memintanya untuk segera kembali ke kantor.

"Jangan katakan apa pun pada 'mereka', aku tidak mau eomma sakit" dia mengingatkan Kai yang sering kali keceplosan kepada para bodyguardnya.

 _'Dia tipe pria penyayang keluarga'_ dewi batin Luhan menjerit kagum.

"Baikalah.. Aku akan mengatakan ke pada mereka jika Tuan besar mereka sedang berkencan" godanya yang mendapat delikan tajam dari mata sipit Sehun.

Kai terkekeh " _Arasseo.. Arasseo.._ " ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Dokter Xi dan si gadis burung hantu.

"Agassi?" panggilnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne tuan?"

Kai tersenyum dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana kainnya "Anda benar tentang dokter terbaik dan tercantik yang anda miliki dan... " Kai kembali melirik Sehun "Anda harus menepati janji anda untuk bertanggung jawab dengan kondisi kesehatan sahabat saya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat "Iya Tuan, saya akan bertanggung jawab"

Luhan mengusap belakang Kyungsoo yang kelihatan sekali jika ia sedang tegang "Tidak perlu khawatir, saya sendiri yang akan merawat teman anda sampai ia benar-benar sembuh" ujarnya di sertai senyuman cantiknya. Sehingga mengundang semua makhluk yang ada di sana untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Kami pergi Hun" Ujar Kai dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang memiliki harum sangat menenangkan di indra penciumannya.

Setelah kepergian sahabat dari pasiennya, Luhan mendekati Sehun dan membantu pria itu untuk berbaring lagi. Ia menarik selimut tebalnya dan menyelimuti pria itu yang sepertinya mulai merasa kantuk.

Ia menempelkan tangan hangatnya ke kening pria itu untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, yang mana hal itu membuat mata sehun yang sempat terpejam kembali terbuka dan terjadilah _eye contack_ pertama di antara mereka.

Dan seperti menyelam di lautan dalam dan tersesat di hutan lebat. Sehun merasa terperosok ke jurang terjal mata cantik itu.

Mata itu begitu berbinar cantik, bulu matanya begitu panjang dan lentik. Mata itu berhasil membuatnya terpaku dalam sekali lirikan.

Seperti lubang setan yang mengerikan namun menggiurkan, Matanya berkata-kata padahal bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat.

Wanita itu diam..,Tapi diamnya bercerita seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menatap takjub, tidak sadar jika dirinya terperosok pada dokternya yang entah apa yang sedang ia lamunkan. Dan Sehun merasa ingin lebih, Ingin tahu apa arti tatapan itu.

Atau mungkin, untuk siapa tatapan hangat itu ia tujukan?

Sayangnya, dia tidak berhasil mencari tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Dan ia terlanjur tidak bisa memalingkan wajah atau sekedar berhenti menatap dan melihat ke arah lain.

Semua perhatiannya seolah tersedot oleh tatapan mempesonanya, oleh sorot pandangnya yang menawan.

Sehun seperti terjebak, ketika wanita itu tidak sengaja merubah pandangan dan Sehun masih menatapnya.

Cukup lima detik untuk mata mereka bertemu.

Sungguh...

Itu momen dimana Sehun menyadari;

 _Dia terjebak pada mata rusa yang berbinar sangat cantik milik sang dokter._

"Selamat beristirahat Tuan, saya tinggal sebentar?" Pamitnya pada pria tampan itu yang lagi-lagi menghipnotis dirinya dengan tatapan mempesona pria itu.

"Kyung ikut aku!" pintanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di sana.

Setelah kedunya keluar kamar. Mereka menuju ke arah balkon yang terdapat banyak berbagai macam bunga cantik yang sedang bermekaran di sana. Keduanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk merilekskan pikiran mereka.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kenapa kita harus bertanggung jawab kyung?" Tanyanya langsung pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di pembatas balkon.

"Kau tahu Lu, aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat urusan, apa lagi masalah besar dengan pria-pria kaya seperti mereka" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya "Aku muak Lu jika harus berurusan dengan orang-orang kaya lagi" Lanjutnya lagi sambil tertunduk sedih. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat besi pembatas balkon itu.

Luhan menatap sedih pada sahabatnya ini. Nasib mereka dulu memang tidak seberuntung gadis lainnya. Maka dari itu di masa sekarang mereka tidak ingin lagi menjadi gadis menyedihkan yang penuh masalah seperti dulu. Meskipun sebenarnya masalah di masa lalu itu tetap mengikuti mereka sampai sekarang.

"Aku mengerti Kyung, maafkan aku" Ucapnya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat sang sahabat bersedih karena mengingat masa lalu kelam dan kejam yang mereka miliki.

"Maaf telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalah Ku Lu"

"Hei... " Luhan tidak menerima permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo "Jangan meminta maaf oke. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti teman yang buruk" Ujarnya dengan wajah sok sedih andalannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Lu, untung saja tidak ada Baek-ie, jika tidak, aku yakin dia akan mencaci maki ketiga pria tampan tadi karena sudah mencemarkan nama baik cafe kita" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh lucu saat mengingat jika di antara mereka bertiga, Baekhyunlah yang paling galak, tegas, keras, dan sedikit cerewet.

Apa penyebab hingga gadis mungil nan cantik itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan keras seperti itu?

Lagi-lagi jawabannya adalah masa lalu. Masa lalu yang begitu kejam pada kehidupan mereka.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, Luhan menepuk jidatnya "Astagaa.. Kyung!" Serunya panik "Aku lupa menjemput si kembar"

Keduanya terkekeh saat melupakan si kembar. Astaga, hanya gara-gara ketiga pria asing tadi mereka jadi melupakan dua makhluk unyil menggemaskan kesayangan mereka.

kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya "Biar aku yang menjemput mereka Lu"

"Bagaimana dengan _cafe_?"

"Kau tahu jika aku memiliki banyak pelayan yang handal" Ucapnya bangga.

"Yayaya.. Aku tahu" Luhan mendengus malas "Jika sudah pulang, langsung bawa si kembar ke kamar mereka. Mereka tidak akan suka jika mengetahui ada pria asing di rumah kita"

"Siap Bos Lu.." Candanya sambil memperagakan gerakan hormat pada Luhan yang sedang terkekeh begitu cantiknya.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar cantik. Bahkan ia sendiri ragu apakah gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah manusia atau dewikah ia? Atau jangan-jangan bidadari yang sedang dihukum Tuhan karena kehilangan sayapnya?

Kyungsoo menggeleng kan kepalanya ribut, sepertinya dia harus berhenti menonton film-film seperti itu.

"Dah Lu.. Aku pergi"

"Em.. Hati-hati Kyung".

Si cantik melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mengecek kondisi sang pasien special _'Apa ia demam?'_ gumamnya saat mendapati kening pria mempesona itu berpeluh. Membuatnya terlihat panas dan menggoda.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di keningnya "Itu sudah biasa" jelasnya pada sang dokter cantik yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menjauhkan tangannya dari pria tampan ini "Apa anda sering mual bahkan mengalami muntah?" sehun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Dokter.

"Jangan terlalu lama menundanya, nanti semakin parah" Nasihatnya pada Sehun yang lagi-lagi menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya. Terlihat sekali jika pria ini sedang meneliti dan mencari kekurangan dalam dirinya.

 _'Dia tipe pria perfeksionis'_ batinnya bergumam lagi. Tidak sulit untuk menebak air muka pria ini. Apa lagi dengan sifat peka yang ia punya. Terima kasih pada dosen psikologinya yang membuat ia menjadi gadis peka dan begitu mudah membaca raut wajah seseorang.

"Hanya sampai saya kembali dari Itali, setelah itu anda bebas membelah perut saya" Jawabnya pasrah pada sang dokter cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata cantik dan mempesona miliknya.

Luhan mengecek infus Sehun lagi "Sudah berapa lama anda sering sakit perut seperti ini?" ia bertanya lagi, dia memang pribadi yang ramah, pribadi yang begitu hangat dan perhatian pada orang asing sekalipun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan berfikir, mengingat kembali kapan penyakit ini mulai bersarang di tubuhnya "Empat bulan yang lalu ku rasa" jawabnya tidak begitu yakin. Dan ia memejamkan matanya saat ada tangan halus yang mengusap bulir-bulir keringat di keningnya.

 _'Hentikan itu Dokter, perlakuanmu membuatku semakin panas_ '

"Tuan, bisa saya tinggal sebentar. Saya belum makan siang" Ujarnya di sertai dengan cengiran menggemaskan miliknya. Membuat Sehun rasanya ingin sekali menarik ke dua belah pipi sang dokter cantik.

Sehun mengangguk "Anda harus Sehat karena anda harus bertanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkan saya" ujarnya yang membuat Luhan langsung memberikan nilai negative pada pria ini.

Luhan tidaklah bodoh, ia yakin jika pria ini juga tahu jika cafe kyungsoo tidak bersalah. Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan jika sakitnya sudah sejak dari empat bulan yang lalu? Pria ini hanya sedang ingin mencari masalah saja dengan orang kecil seperti mereka. Jika saja beban dan masalah hidup mereka tidak seberat ini, maka sudah di pastikan Luhan akan melaporkan balik pria ini dengan pasal pencemaran nama baik dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan pada cafe Kyungsoo. Dasar.. Orang kaya sialan.

Di antara ia, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo lah yang paling sensitif dan paling enggan berurusan dengan orang-orang kaya congkak seperti pria ini, lalu setelahnya Baekhyun. Sahabat pencinta eyeliner nya itu tidak begitu sensitif, namun benci, sangat benci dengan yang namanya pria kaya dan tampan. Baekhyun tidak menyukai tipe pria seperti itu. Dan Luhan tidak ingin memberitahu kalian apa penyebabnya.

Dan yang terakhir ia, ia sama tidak sukanya seperti kedua sahabatnya. Namun ia bisa dengan baik menutupinya dengan sifat ramah dan sikap peduli pada orang lain yang ia miliki.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar kamar dalam diam. Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan pria-pria kaya dan congkak seperti pasiennya.

"Lulu.." Luhan terlonjak kaget dan mengusap dadanya pelan saat salah satu pelayan cafe Kyungsoo keluar dari bawah tangga dan mengagetkannya. Untung saja ia tidak mempumyai riwayat penyakit jantung seperti ibu dari pasien specialnya tadi.

"Jisooooo.." Ia memberengguk lucu, memanggil siulan jahil dari para pengunjung cafe yang di dominasi oleh kaum pria hidung belang dan gadis genit yang suka melirik pelayan pria mereka.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa pria-pria dan gadis-gadis ini begitu betah berlama-lama di cafe Kyungsoo. Apa karena interior dan design cafe nya yang mereka tata senyaman mungkin atau karena memang menu makanan Kyungsoo benar-benar enak? Tapi Luhan curiga jika pria-pria berjas rapi dan berkantong tebal ini betah berlama-lama di sini karena ingin melihat rupa dari pelayan-pelayan Kyungsoo yang terkenal dengan kecantikan, ketampanan dan pesona mereka.

Sedangkan gadis-gadis centil itu sudah pasti ingin mencuci mata jelalatan mereka dengan memandangi pelayan pria milik Kyungsoo.

Sebut saja ada Huang Zitao, wanita asal China yang memiliki postur tubuh seorang model yang di lengkapi dengan mata kucingnya, atau Kim Hyuna yang sering mendapat julukan Jelo-nya orang Korea Selatan, serta ada Jisoo, Kim Myungsoo, dan Kim woobin dan banyak lagi.. Entahlah Luhan tidak begitu hafal dengan nama-nama pelayan di sini karena kesibukannya yang luar biasa.

Jisoo, si pelaku yang mengagetkan Luhan membawa Luhan untuk duduk di depan meja counter "Eonni, bagaimana dengan pria tampan tadi? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu penasaran, karena yang ia dengar dari rekan kerjanya pria itu begitu kesakitan bahkan harus di bopong untuk menaiki tangga.

Luhan tersenyum simpul "Ia baik-baik saja" jawabnya tanpa memberitahu penyakit apa yang sedang di derita pria tampan itu. Prosedurnya memang begitu bukan?

Jisoo mengangguk mengerti "Eonni, boleh aku konsultasi kesehatan padamu?"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil Myungsoo yang baru lewat di depan mereka "Oppa makan siangku please... Aku lapar" rengeknya pada Myungsoo yang selalu memberikannya usakan di kepala dengan sayang.

"Baiklah... Menu kesukaan sang Dokter cantik segera datang.. " Balasnya ceria pada sang dokter yang pernah merawatnya saat ia sedang sakit satu tahun yang lalu, sehingga membuat mereka begitu dekat seperti sekarang.

"Gomawo oppa.." serunya pada Myungsoo yang sudah berlalu ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan makan siangnya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Jisoo yang sedang memberenggut imut karea ia abaikan "Jangan cemberut, mau konsultasi apa?" Tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak jadi" katanya pura-pura merajuk dan pergi untuk melayani beberapa pengunjung yang baru datang.

Luhan memandangi ke sekelilingnya, sedikit heran kenapa Kyungsoo dan si kembar belum pulang juga. Apa mereka mampir ke minimarket dulu? Atau mereka sedang bermain di taman? Luhan tidak betah jika harus sendirian seperti ini.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam, jam bermotif pororo di dinding kamar ketiga gadis cantik itu sudah menunjuk ke angka delapan, membuat pria yang baru saja mendapatkan vonis penyakit usus buntu itu mendecak sebal.

Sejak ia membuka matanya beberapa jam yang lalu, netranya tidak menemukan siapa pun di dalam kamar mewah ini. Hanya ada suara jarum jam yang menemani kesendiriannya.

Oh Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menoleh kesana kemari untuk memandangi tempat yang ia yakini adalah kamar dari gadis pemilik cafe. Dia sedikit mengagumi betapa elegannya kamar ini. Interiornya sama seperti bangunan cafenya yang begitu elegan hampir setara dengan interior kamar mewahnya di rumah.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menunggu Kai dan Chanyeol menjemputnya. Demi apa pun, jika perutnya tidak sedang sakit dia tidak akan rela membuang waktu berharganya dengan percuma seperti ini. Dia lebih baik mengola setumpuk berkas-berkas perusahaannya dari pada harus berbaring meringkuk seperti seorang pesakitan seperti ini.

Karena sudah tidak tahan ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan phonsel miliknya untuk menghubungi Kai dengan wajah mengkerut kesal.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa menjemputku? Jika tidak aku akan pulang sendiri" ujarnya lansung dengan nada ketus andalannya, tanpa perduli dengan tata krama dan sopan santun. Lagi pula teman hitamnya itu juga seperti itu ketika menelponnya.

"Aku sudah di _cafe_ , bersabarlah" Balasnya begitu santai, tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan nada ketus yang di layangkan sehun untuknya, pendengarannya sudah terlalu kebal mendengar nada ketus dan dingin ala Oh Sehun.

Saat ia sudah memasuki cafe, matanya tidak menemukan si gadis burung hantu, justru ia menemukan gadis _victoria secret_ yang sudah menolaknya tadi siang.

"Agassi..!" Panggilnya pada gadis tinggi dan eksotis itu yang sepertinya sudah ingin segera pulang, shiftnya sudah habis mungkin; pikir Kai.

Gadis semampai itu mendekat dengan membawa beberapa kantong makanan di tangannya untuk ia bawa pulang "Iya Tuan..? " balasnya begitu ramah walau pun sebenarnya terselip nada sungkan di sana.

Kai menatap mata kucing gadis itu, sedikit memberikannya kerlingan menggoda yang membuat sang gadis mendengus masam "Di mana si gadis burung hantu itu?" Tanyanya saat merasa godaannya tidak mempan pada gadis yang sama tingginya dengan dirinya.

"Maaf siapa..?" Tanyanya kurang jelas, atau mungkin ia tidak mendengar karena sudah terlanjur malas dengan pria genit ini.

"Pemilik _cafe_ ini, di mana dia?" Tanyanya lagi dan mengoreksi sedikit nama panggilannya pada sang pemilik _cafe_.

"Ooh.." Tao mengangguk imut, tidak sadar jika perlakuannya membuat pria genit itu ingin menoel pipi berlapis blush on nya "Dia di rumahnya. Sedang makan malam mungkin" Jawabnya asal.

"Rumahnya? Bisa aku tahu di mana rumahnya?"

"Di situ.." Tao mengarahkan telunjuknya ke atas " Di atas _cafe_ ini adalah rumahnya.." Jawabnya lagi begitu polos yang membuat Kai cengo di buatnya.

Jadi gadis itu tinggal di sini, bearti kamar cantik tadi adalah kamarnya? Kai pikir kamar tadi hanya gadis itu jadikan untuk tempat istirahat sementaranya saja.

"Apa ada lagi Tuan..?" Tanya Tao sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk setelah lelah seharian bekerja.

"Bisa panggilkan dia untuk saya atau, bisa antarkan saya ke sana saja?"

"Ikut saya Tuan..!" Balasnya dan menuntun pria itu untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

 _'Bukankah pria ini sudah tahu letak kamarnya Kyungsoo, kenapa masih minta di antar?'_ Tao bergumam sebal, sedikit tidak rela karena waktu pulangnya sedikit tertunda.

"Kyungsoo eonni..." panggilnya pada kyungsoo yang ternyata benar sedang makan malam bersama Luhan di ruang tengah mereka tepat di depan Televisi.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, dan sedikit kaget saat mendapati pria berkulit eksotis itu sudah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Dia mencarimu eonni.."

"N-ne.. Gomawo Tao-ya"

"Em.. Aku pulang eonni.." Ujar Tao dan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk pergi, tidak perduli dengan jawaban Kyungsoo atau ajakan makan malam dari gadis ramah dan cantik luar biasa; Luhan. Yang ia ingingkan saat ini hanya pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan sedikit bungkukan hormat pada pria eksotis itu.

"Saya hanya ingin menjemput teman saya, boleh saya melihatnya?" Tanyanya setelah ia membalas bungkukan dari kedua gadis sopan di depannya.

"Ikut saya.." Ujar Luhan dan membawa pria itu untuk menemui temannya yang ternyata sudah duduk dengan begitu tenang, jasnya yang tadi ia lepas kini sudah terpasang sempurna membalut tubuh atletisnya.

"Biarkan saya melepas jarum infusnya dulu.." Ujar Luhan dan langsung mencabut jarum kecil itu setelah ia menyiapkan kapas yang sudah ia basahi dengan cairan alkohol untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Selesai.. " ujarnya begitu senang karena sebentar lagi ia bisa bebas dan berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya, ia juga sama lelahnya dengan Tao.

"Pastikan anda rutin meminum obat anda Tuan" pesannya pada sang pasien spesial yang sudah berdiri tegak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau sudah menebus obatnya?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria itu "Obat itu sudah ada di laci nakas di kamarmu" jawabnya lagi, sebenanrya bukan ia yang menebus obat Sehun. Chanyeol lah yang menebusnya dan langsung mampir ke rumah sehun untuk menyembunyikan obat itu dari orang Tua Sehun.

Setelahnya, Kai langsung membawa Sehun menuju mobilnya, dan ia pamit sebantar pada Sehun setelah memastikan jika Pria itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangku penumpang.

Kai kembali lagi memasuki cafe dan mengajak ke dua gadis cantik tadi untuk berbicara sebentar.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan Tuan?" Luhan memulai pembicaraan karena ia tidak suka kesunyian seperti ini, dan ia tidak bisa mengandalkan Kyungsoo karena gadis itu kini sedang meremat ujung dressnya dengan kepala tertunduk takut.

Dokter cantik itu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan spekulatif. Menilai sejauh mana pria ini mampu menganggu wanita lemah seperti mereka. Mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di seperangkat sofa berwarna putih susu dan dengan satu gelas terisi minuman dan sepiring kue kecil hasil kelihaian tangan Kyungsoo. Aroma chocolate cake nya membuat Luhan rileks sementara otak cantiknya memilah kata-kata di kepalanya untuk melayani pria congkak ini.

Kai sedikit berdehem, dan menyeruput minuman yang di sediakan oleh salah satu pelayan di sini "Begini..." ujarnya setelah ia meletakkan gelas minumannya. Ia sedikit berfikir untuk memilah kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan pada wanita cantik ini.

"Kalian sudah berjanji jika kalian akan bertanggung jawab, maka dari itu Dokter Xi..," Kai menatap dokter cantik itu dengan tatapan tajamnya "Anda harus memastikan dengan tangan anda sendiri mengenai kesehatan teman saya sampai ia benar-benar sembuh" Ujarnya begitu dingin yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut, namun tidak dengan Luhan.

Wanita cantik itu sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal-hal curang seperti ini, jadi.., dengan senyum ramahnya ia mengangguk "Saya akan merawat teman anda sampai ia sembuh" Balasnya begitu tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan. Ayolah pasiennya di klinik sudah begitu banyak.

Jika saja bukan karena Kyungsoo, maka ia benar-benar enggan berhadapan dengan pria-pria kaya seperti ini. Namun jika ia tidak bertanggung jawab maka urusannya dengan pria ini akan semakin panjang. Hell.. Luhan tidak mau terlibat masalah yang lebih besar. Masalah hidupnya sudah terlalu banyak dan rumit jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Baiklah.. Besok saya akan menghubungi anda lagi untuk memeriksakan kondisi teman saya" Ujar Kai lagi yang membuat Luhan mendesah lelah "Eemm.. Dokter Xi bisakah anda memberikan nomor pribadi anda supaya saya lebih mudah untuk menghubungi anda?" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih bersahabat.

Namun sayang, dokter cantik itu justru menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah "Anda bisa menghubungi nomor klinik kami karena saya selalu berada di sana" Jawabnya lembut, tidak ingin menolak meskipun begitu kenyataannya.

Mendengar itu Kai mendengus remeh, baru menjadi seorang dokter saja sudah jual mahal begini. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Apa ia tidak tahu siapa pasien yang sedang menjadi tanggung jawabnya saat ini?

Kai meneguk minumannya lagi dan langsung berdiri yang di ikuti oleh ke dua gadis cantik itu "Baiklah saya permisi. Ingat dokter Xi, jika tidak kami akan menuntut cafe dan rumah sakit anda dengan pasal penipuan dan mengabaikan pasien" Ujarnya begitu kejam pada kedua gadis itu yang sedang mengantarnya menuju mobilnya.

"Ne Tuan.. Hati-hati..." Ujar keduanya sesaat sebelum pria eksotis itu memasuki mobil mercedesnya.

 _Haaah..._

"Luluuuuu..." Desah Kyungsoo begitu lemah, ia langsung terduduk lesu di depan cafenya dan di ikuti Luhan yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah... Aku bisa mengatasi ini" ujarnya menenagkan Kyungsoo yang sedang cemas.

Luhan tahu betul bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo saat ini. Ia takut dan benar-benar sungkan terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang kaya yang sombong seperti pria tan tadi.

"Lu.. Kenapa Tuhan kejam sekali pada kita. Masalah kita sudah terlalu rumit, dan sekarang Tuhan menambahnya dengan masalah baru" kyungsoo mengeluh dengan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit malam yang begitu gelap tanpa ada satu bintang pun yang mempercantiknya.

"Sudahlah.. Kita hadapi saja, ini tidak akan lama. Setelah pria itu oprasi kita akan bebas dari pria-pria jahat itu"

"Ya.. Semoga saja begitu Lu. Tapi Lu, apa malam ini kau tidak pergi 'kesana'?"

Luhan berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya yang sedikit berdebu "Ayo masuk kyung.. Kasihan si kembar" Ia mengulurkan tangan rantingnya pada kyungsoo yang langsung di sambut baik oleh wanita itu. Mengabaikan pertanyaan kyungsoo karena ia memang tidak pernah suka membicarakannya.

"Kita harus menghubungi Baekhyun Lu, jika tidak ia akan marah karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa" Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya saat mendapati raut tidak bersahabat di wajah cantik Luhan. Sangat paham apa yang sedang di pikirkan wanita cantik itu.

"Em.. Nanti kita hubungi dia bersama si kembar" ujarnya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedih.

.

.

.

"Hun bagaimana..?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Dokter Xi.."

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tidak mengerti mengapa Kai menanyakan dokter cantik itu padanya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari cafe itu, selama di perjalanan Kai terus merecokinya pertanyaan tentang dokter yang Sehun akui cantik itu. Tapi kenapa Kai seheboh ini? Bukankah hidup mereka memang selalu di kelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik. Menurutnya dokter Xi tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita lain. Dia cantik, dan yaa.. Hanya cantik.

Dan pertanyaan Kai tidak berhenti saat mereka di dalam mobil saja, namun berlanjut sampai di rumah bahkan di kamar Sehun. Inilah sebenarnya yang sehun kurang sukai dari sahabat eksotisnya, pria itu terlalu ribut dan gampang; gampang tergoda.

 _ **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang menampilkan wajah cantik ibunya yang sedang tersenyum kekanakan padanya.

"Sehunie boleh eomma masuk?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, ibunya itu sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kamarnya baru meminta izin "Ada apa eomma?" Tanyanya dan menghampiri sang ibu serta memberikan kecupan sayang di keningnya.

"Tadi siang eomma mengantar makan siang untuk mu dan appa mu ke kantor, tapi kau tidak ada. Kemana saja?" Tanya jaejoong mulai mengintrogasi putra kesayangannya. Dia memang selalu begitu, selalu ingin tahu apa saja yang di lakukan putra kebanggaanya, memperlakukan sehun seperti anak lima tahun yang selalu di awasi ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Aku makan di _cafe_ bersama Kai dan Chanyeol, itu Kai.." Sehun menunjuk Kai yang sedang berselonjoran malas di karpet berbulu dombanya "Tanya dia saja jika eomma tidak percaya"

"Ne eommonim.. Kami makan di _cafe_ rekomendasi dari Suho hyung" Jelas Kai pada wanita cantik yang super _protective_ itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti "Seharusnya kalian mrmberitahu eomma agar eomma tidak makan sendirian" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit merajuk yang membuat Sehun langsung memeluknya. Sehun tahu benar betapa ibunya tidak suka sendirian di rumah, sehingga setiap makan siang wanita cantik itu akan mengunjunginya dan ayahnya hanya sekedar untuk makan siang bersama.

"Mianhae eomma..." Ujar Sehun dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ya sudah, turunlah untuk makan malam" Jaejoong sudah ingin beranjak pergi sebelum mengingat jika ada Kai di sini "Kai-ya, di mana Chanyeol?"

"Dia sedang bersama kekasihnya eommonim"

"Lalu kau kenapa tidak bersama kekasihmu? " Tanyanya jahil, mengundang dengusan masam di wajah Kai, karena Kai tahu benar betapa Jaejoong tidak menyukai tunangannya hanya gara-gara tunangannya yang pernah berpose nyaris telanjang di salah satu cover majalah dewasa koleksi Jaejoong.

"Dan kau sehunie.." Sehun membuang mukanya, tahu benar apa yang akan di katakan ibunya selanjutnya, apa lagi saat mata cantik ibunya sudah memicing tajam menatapnya "Kapan kau akan menyusul teman-temanmu?" Tanyanya terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Sehun. Karena menyusul maksud ibunya adalah menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Hanya ia yang betah melajang seumur hidupnya.

"Eommonim tadi siang kami bertemu wanita cantik, cantiiiik sekali" Ujar Kai berlebihan "Tidak hanya itu eommonim, dia juga seorang dokter muda yang begitu hebat-

"Lalu.. Apa sehunie ku tertarik padanya?" tanyanya begitu menggebu, tidak perduli dengan dengusan Kai karena sudah ia potong kalimatnya.

"Sayangnya eommonim harus kecewa lagi.." Ujarnya yang membuat jaejoong mendengus sebal, selalu begitu "Eommonim aku curiga, Aku rasa Sehun impotin eommonim" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sialan itu.

"Kim Jongin...! " Desisnya marah, tidak pernah suka saat siapapun itu mengatainya pria impoten hanya karena ia tidak tertarik pada wanita secantik apa pun itu...

Apa setiap orang single itu impoten?

Hell no, ia masih single karena ia ingin mencari pasangan yang sempurna, ia ingin mencari pasangan yang seimbang dengan dirinya. Dan sekarang ia masih dalam proses pencarian itu.

Seperti apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Jika Tuhan menciptakan umatnya berpasang-pasangan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun tidak lelah mencari seorang pendamping hidup yang bisa mengimbanginya, ya meskipun ia akui itu sulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia yakin jika ia akan menemukan pasangannya, seperti ayahnya yang akhirnya menemukan wanita sesempurna ibunya.

"Ya sudah... Ibu turun dulu. Kalian juga turunlah.. Appamu sudah menunggu sehunie.."

"Ne eomma.."

Setelah Jaejoong keluar Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, sudah sedari tadi ia menahan nyeri di perutnya. Untungnya Jaejoong tidak menyadari wajah pucatnya.

"Ayo turun Hun, aku lapar!" Kai bangun dari posisi malasnya dan segera mengikuti Jaejoong untuk makan malam. Dia memang begitu, ia punya orang tua dan rumah mewah tapi entah mengapa ia lebih betah berada di rumah sehun dan melihat keromantisan pasangan favoritnya. Karena percayalah, dua puluh lima tahun dia hidup tidak sekali pun matanya melihat pemandangan manis dan hangat seperti itu dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden sakit perutnya di _cafe_ Kyungsoo berlalu, dan selama itu perutnya masih baik-baik saja meskipun kadang-kadang jika ia salah makan perutnya akan benar-benar sakit, tapi sejauh ini Sehun bisa mengatasinya dengan baik berkat bantuan beberapa butir obat dari sang dokter cantik.

Empat hari lagi dia akan melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya di Itali, dan dia harap sampai dia kembali dari sana perut sialannya akan baik-baik saja. Karena tidak lucu jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan kolega-koleganya tiba-tiba ia mengerang kesakitan. Dia tidak mau merubah imagenya dari pria hebat dan sempurna menjadi pria penyakitan di mata kolega-kolega bisnisnya.

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Cklek..**_

Bersamaan dengan ketukan terakhir pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah cantik sang sekretaris ke dua di perusahaannya.

"Tuan anda di tunggu Nyonya besar dan Presdir Oh untuk makan siang bersama" Ujar sang sekretaris kepada bos besarnya yang langsung bangkit dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya untuk segera menemui sang Ibu di kantor ayahnya.

Gedung kantornya dan ayahnya hanya bersebelahan, namun meskipun begitu Sehun tetap harus berjalan beberapa menit untuk sampai di kantor ayahnya.

Sehun keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang lebih mirip ruang tamu di rumahnya karena tatanannya yang ia buat senyaman mungkin, dan menutup pintu sebelum beranjak menuju lift dan menekan tombol merah segitiga terbalik untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Seraya menunggu _lift_ terbuka, dia merapikan rambut hitam arangnya yang sudah rapi. _Lift_ berdenting terbuka dan dia memasukinya. Bersandar di dinding dingin kotak _lift_ , tangan kirinya ia surukkan ke dalam saku celana sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang sibuk membuka phonselnya dan membaca pesan-pesan yang berisi gerutuan sang ibu.

Seperti biasa, saat ia sudah berada di lobi ia selalu mendapatkan bungkukan hormat dan lirikan tertarik dari mata-mata berlapis eyeliner milik karyawan perempuannya, yang tidak hanya cantik namun memiliki kemampuan bekerja yang mumpuni. Setidaknya dua hal itu adalah syarat utama untuk bekerja dengan dirinya.

 _Cantik... dan pintar.._

"Selamat siang presdir Oh.."

"Hm.. " Balasnya tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka mulutnya apa lagi harus membalas bungkukan karyawannya. Tidak sopan sekali.

Tapi bukankah itu aturannya? Yang miskin harus tunduk pada si kaya?

Tiba di luar, dia bergegas keluar dari pintu kaca bulat dan mendesah saat hangatnya matahari menerpa wajah pucatnya. Dia selalu memilih untuk menaiki mobil kemana pun dia ingin pergi. Tapi pengecualian untuk pergi ke kantor ayahnya yang hanya beberapa meter dari kantornya, Tapi selebihnya, Sehun selalu menaiki mobil. Itu membuatnya tidak terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu berharganya hanya untuk melangkah, jika di dalam mobil ia bisa duduk nyaman sambil mengecek pekerjaannya melalui _MacBook_ nya.

"Sehunie lama sekali.. "

Baru satu langkah sehun memasuki ruangan ayahnya yang lebih luas dari ruangannya, sang ibu yang sedang duduk bersedekap langsung menggerutu sebal.

"Maaf eomma.." Ujarnya sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan ibunya dan duduk di samping sang ibu yang terlihat masih kesal padanya.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang, aku lapar? " Ujarnya lagi berharap sang ibu menyudahi mode mengambeknya.

Jaejoong mendengus dan membuka beberapa tutup _tupperware_ yang ia bawa. Langsung saja mukosa Sehun menghirup aroma masakan sang kepala _chef_ di rumah mereka yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Ini makanlah...!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil memberikan beberapa menu kesukaan anak tampannya.

Sehun diam, sumpit yang sudah ia pegang ia remat dengan kuat saat melihat menu makanan di depannya.

 _'Bisakah aku memakan makanan itu, ada kacang-kacangan di sana?'_ Ia membatin bingung. Bagaimana jika setelah ia makan penyakitnya akan kumat lagi. Tidak masalah jika ia sedang sendiri, tapi di sini ada ibunya. Ibunya yang begitu lemah jika sudah menyangkut tentang kesehatan dan keselamatan anaknya.

Ada _Beef and Mozarella Tortila_ dan _Fettucini Carbonara Smoke Beef_ di sana. Makanan Eropa memang kesukaannya. Tidak masalah jika di dalam perutnya tidak ada penyakit menyeramkan itu, bisa di pastikan jika sehun akan melahap habis semuanya. Namun ini ceritanya berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, berfikir dengan keras agar tidak membuat ibu tercintanya yang sedang mengunyah jadi curiga.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak kemarin dia ingin menghubungi dokter cantik itu untuk sedikit berkonsultasi makanan apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia makan. Namun harga dirinya jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang rasa sakitnya.

"Eomma,.. aku permisi sebentar, ada telpon" Bohongnya pada sang ibu yang hanya mengangguk malas "Sudah eomma bilang jangan membawa phonselmu ketika sedang makan sehunie" teriaknya yang tidak di dengar Sehun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby!**

 _7,3 K aja dulu ya wordsnya_

 _Btw aku juga up Million Reasons hari ini. 520 chingu._


	4. Chapter 4 'Taking care of you'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **Note: FF ini udah saya up sampai beberapa chap di Wattpad. Yang follow akun Wattpad saya pasti udah pada tahu kan? Akun wattpad gw namanya sama kayak akun ffn gw :)**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu ruangan yang bercat serba putih khas rumah sakit itu, sang dokter cantik baru saja melepas sarung tangan karet, masker, dan baju operasinya. Operasi besar yang benar-benar panjang, membuatnya langsung terduduk lemah karena nyaris kehilangan pasiennya.

Saat ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar, ia mendengar suara salah satu perawat di sini berteriak memanggilnya.

"Dokter Xi..!" panggilnya sambil ngos-ngosan, sepertinya dia berlari untuk mencari Luhan.

"Ada apa yeri-ah?"

"Ada telpon untukmu.." jawabnya dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera mengangkat telpon dari seseorang yang sudah memarahinya tadi.

" _Yeoboseyo_.. Rumah sa-,

 _"Dokter Xi..?"_ Ucap orang di seberang sana langsung memotong salamnya, sepertinya orang itu terdengar sedang marah.

"Ne.., Saya dokter Xi", Jawabnya dengan begitu tenang, meskipun ia sedang kelelahan dan kelaparan.

" _Dari mana saja? Saya sudah menelpon anda sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu"_ Marahnya pada Luhan yang mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti.

"Maaf Tuan., Bisa saya tahu saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

" _Sehun.., Oh Sehun"_

Luhan sedikit familiar dengan nama itu, tapi dia tidak ingat itu siapa "Maaf Tuan Oh, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Balasnya tidak perduli dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara.

" _Kau dari mana saja hah? Kau membuatku melewatkan makan siangku kau tahu"_ Makinya sudah membuang bahasa formalnya. Dia paling tidak suka di buat menunggu seperti ini.

Mendengar bentakan dari entah siapa itu, Luhan hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dan menarik nafasnya untuk membuang jauh semua emosinya yang hampir terpancing "Tuan, maafkan saya, saya baru selesai menyelesaikan operasi salah satu pasien saya. Jadi.. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _"Datang ke kantor ku sekarang, ada yang harus ku konsultasikan dengan mu"_ Jawabnya begitu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Luhan. Ayolah dia belum makan siang, perutnya benar-benar lapar. Apa lagi hari ini ia harus berada di rumah sakit sampai malam karena Baekhyun yang masih berada di Busan.

"Baik Tuan.., Kirimkan alamatnya!"

 _"Hm.."_

 _ **Pip..**_

 _'Sialan..., siapa sih dia? Menyebalkan sekali'_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil mencuci tangannya di mini washtafel yang bertengger manis di banyak tempat di klinik mereka.

Setelah itu ia beranjak ke ruangannya hanya untuk merapikan penampilan dan mengganti sendalnya menjadi stiletto andalannya.

Seberapa lelahnya Luhan, dia adalah tipe wanita yang selalu perduli dengan penampilan dan kecantikannya. Tidak heran jika ia selalu tampil mempesona di manapun ia berada, bahkan saat tangannya sedang mengaduk-ngaduk isi perut pasiennya, dia tetap harus tampil cantik meskipun akhirnya harus tertutupi oleh masker dan baju biru operasinya.

Setelah itu ia mengecek isi pesan di telpon klinik mereka, dan benar saja. Si Tuan brengsek tadi sudah mengiriminya alamat yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh namun tidak dekat juga. Setidaknya ia harus menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menitnya dengan percuma untuk menyetir sendiri ke sana.

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan sedikit menghela nafas lagi untuk menenangkan dan mengendalikan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang meraung minta di isi.

 _'Sabar sayang..'_ monolognya sambil mengelus perutnya ala wanita hamil.

Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi dan menunggangi _Bugatti_ veyronnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia tidak mau terburu-buru untuk menemui seseorang yang ia tebak akan memarahinya.

' _Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu pasiennya? Atau dia adalah orang tua berkepala botak dengan perut buncit dan memiliki bau khas cerutu?'_

Setelah dua puluh menit ia mengemudikan mobilnya, akhirnya dia tiba juga di alamat yang sudah ia catat tadi.

Mata cantiknya melirik lagi ke arah phonselnya, memastikan jika dia tidak salah alamat. Dan dia menarik nafas lega saat mengetahui jika ia tidak salah alamat. Namun dia sedikit heran saat melihat gedung menjulang yang berdesign begitu elegan dan berkelas di depannya. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat dengan jelas jika gedung ini adalah milik perusahaan besar yang begitu berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Membuatnya kembali bertanya apa ia sedang salah alamat atau tidak.

 _'Untuk apa aku kemari?'_ monolognya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bangunan mewah itu.

Dia berjalan begitu anggun dengan senyum kecil yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Luhan begitu percaya diri dengan penampilannya yang ia yakini jika ia sudah tampil secantik mungkin. _Dress_ hitam tanpa lengannya yang panjangnya hanya sebatas pangkal paha ia lapisi dengan coat berwarna senada, dan dia padukan dengan _stiletto_ beserta tas gucci kembarannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Rambut panjang coklat keemasannya ia gelung begitu sederhana namun terlihat begitu cantik dengan anak-anak rambut yang masih menjuntai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Beberapa karyawan yang menyadari kehadirannya mengernyit heran, pasalnya wajah Luhan begitu asing di mata mereka.

Mereka memang sering melihat wanita cantik atau pun pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai teman bos mereka datang kemari, tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang berjalan dan tersenyum ramah di depan meja resepsionis. Ketukan stilettonya mengundang perhatian semua orang untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?" Tanya sang _resepsionis_ cantik yang menyapanya dengan begitu ramah. Sepertinya para karyawan di sini di tuntut untuk memiliki atitude yang baik oleh bos mereka. Meskipun ia sangsi jika bos di sini akan memiliki a _ttitude_ yang baik juga.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Tuan Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya pelan, suaranya begitu ringan seringan angin sore yang menyejukkan, namun terdengar baik oleh telinga-telinga penasaran di sana. Lobi perusahaan yang lengang membuat suara halus itu mengalun dengan merdu di pendengaran mereka.

Sang _resepsionis_ sedikit mengernyit bingung _'Siapa wanita cantik ini? Apa dia adalah kekasih atau teman presdir Oh?'_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri " _Em_.. Maaf nona apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Oh?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati pertanyaan itu, jika ia harus membuat janji dulu itu artinya pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu adalah orang penting di sini. Entah apa itu jabatannya dan posisinya Luhan tidak begitu perduli. Yang ia yakini jika pria bernama Oh Sehun itu pastilah pria dewasa, dan otak cantiknya mulai menebak jika praduganya saat di klinik tadi itu benar, tentang orang tua botak yang berperut buncit dan berbau cerutu.

 _Hahh_..

Luhan menarik nafasnya, agak sebal jika harus melewatkan makan siangnya hanya demi pria tua pemarah seperti itu.

"Katakan saja padanya jika Dokter Xi sudah datang" Ujar Luhan pada _resepsionis_ itu yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk dan menghubungi sang presdir yang langsung menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan sang tamu ke ruangannya.

"Baiklah Nona ayo ikut saya, Tuan Oh sudah menunggu" Ujarnya dan mulai melangkah memasuki _lift_ untuk mengangkut mereka ke lantai teratas gedung ini.

"Silahkan Nona.., Di sini" Ujarnya lagi saat mereka sudah tiba di depan ruangan sang presdir.

 _ **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

"Masuk... !" sahut suara perempuan di dalam sana.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Tuan, Dokter Xi ingin menemui anda"

"Suruh dia masuk..!" Ujar Sehun pada _resepsionis_ cantiknya yang langsung pergi setelah ia menyuruh Luhan masuk.

Dan mata Luhan membola kaget saat mendapati bukan pria tua berperut buncit dan berbau cerutu yang ia temui. Melainkan pria muda yang begitu tampan dan mempesona yang berbau maskulin lah yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari kursi kebesarannya.

 _'Ah.. Jadi pria sombong ini yang bernama oh Sehun. Pantas saja begitu pemarah, ternyata pasien menyebalkan itu orangnya'_ Luhan menggerutu sebal dalam hati, tidak sadar jika dahi berkerut dan bibir mengerucutnya menarik perhatian sehun dan satu gadis cantik di sana.

"Duduklah dokter Xi..!"

Sehun bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan membawa Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa hitam yang ada di ruangannya.

"Kau bisa keluar sekretaris Park..!" usirnya pada sang sekretaris yang memiliki dada dan bokong seksi incaran Kai.

" _Ne.. Sajangnim._." jawabnya dan mulai melangkah keluar setelah melirik tamu sang presdir yang begitu cantik jelita.

Sehun duduk di seberang Luhan. Wanita itu duduk dengan sangat anggun, kaki mulusnya ia silangkan dan membuat dress pendeknya semakin tersingkap, kedua tangannya ia tumpuhkan di atas pahanya dan matanya menatap Sehun dengan lembut, tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan pria itu padanya. Sejujurnya dia sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti ini. Seseorang dari masa kelamnya memiliki mata yang jauh lebih tajam dan lebih mengerikan dari pada mata Sehun saat ini.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Lagi-lagi ia yang memulai pembicaraan karena tidak suka dengan kesunyian dan ketegangan yang membuatnya merinding.

Sehun yang sudah duduk di hadapan si gadis cantik lagi-lagi di buat terpesona pada penampilan dan paras cantik wanita ini. Cantik, sangat cantik. Apa lagi saat bibir mungil berlapis lip tin berwarna nute itu sedang mengerucut sebal, membuat Sehun ingin mengecupnya untuk mengembalikan warna merah naturalnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, merutuki otak cerdasnya yang mulai tertular kelakuan cabul milik sahabatnya; Kim Jongin.

Sehun menyilangkan kaki panjangnya dan menatap mengintimidasi sang dokter cantik. Merubah dan membuang raut wajahnya yang nyaris terpesona oleh wanita cantik ini menjadi wajah angkuh miliknya.

"Anda tahu di mana letak kesalahan anda Dokter Xi?" Tanyanya sedikit berbasa-basi, lagi-lagi keluar dari karakternya.

Luhan mendelik, tidak terima dan tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang menerima delikan tajam namun cantik itu semakin mendatarkan wajahnya 'Apa wanita ini tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Bagaimana bisa dia begitu tenang dan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?'

"Ada apa Tuan Oh? Bisa langsung saja, saya lapar" Ujarnya begitu polos dan jujur, di ikuti dengan rengutan kecil di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lapar? Aku juga melewatkan makan siang ku karena kau dokter Xi" Lagi-lagi ia membuang bahasa formalnya. Tidak begitu suka saat wanita cantik ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Oh, karena itu sama saja dengan panggilan untuk ayahnya yang sudah tua. Dan sehun merasa tua saat sang dokter cantik ini memanggilnya seperti itu.

Luhan merengut saat lagi-lagi ia yang di salahkan. Sebenarnya apa sih salahnya? Kenapa pria ini terlihat begitu murka padanya.

"Baiklah.. Maafkan saya Tuan" Ia mengalah. Karena hanya itu cara yang paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan segalanya dengan cepat. Meskipun ia harus bersusuh payah menggulung emosinya menjadi gulungan kue dan menelan 'kue'nya bulat-bulat di dalam perutnya yang lapar.

"Jadi.., Tuan..?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit terpesona dengan wajah tampan yang di miliki Sehun, dan Luhan penasaran setengah mati bagaimana jika bibir kaku itu tersenyum, pasti akan membuat wajah datar itu semakin tampan kan?

"Begini, beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang karena tidak tahu makanan dan minuman apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh ku konsumsi" jelasnya pada Luhan yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Jadi pria angkuh ini marah-marah padanya dan perawatnya hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini? Astaga.. Kenapa tidak _browsing_ saja atau konsultasi dengan Dokter pribadinya..?

" _Tck_.. " Tanpa sadar Luhan berdecak sebal yang membuat sehun terbelalak tak percaya.

Astaga wanita ini benar-benar..

"Hanya itu Tuan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan begitu santai.

"Tidak hanya itu, kau sudah berjanji untuk merawatku dan memastikan kesehatanku, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan mengabaikan telponku" Marahnya pada Luhan yang tidak bertanggung jawab; menurutnya.

Luhan membersit hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berasa gatal "Baiklah.. Maafkan saya Tuan Oh. Saya berjanji akan merawat anda lebih baik lagi" ujarnya masih dengan nada halusnya meskipun di dalam hati ia sudah menyumpah serapahi pria arogan ini.

Mendengar itu Sehun mengangguk senang. Karena walaupun Tuhan sudah memberikannya otak seencer es di musim panas tapi tetap saja dia butuh konsultasi, dia masih butuh seseorang untuk membicarakan tentang kesehatannya. Karena saat di sekolah dulu gurunya tidak pernah mengajarinya tentang usus buntu dan penyakit mengerikan lainnya. Seingat Sehun, guru-gurunya hanya mengajarinya bagaimana cara mengelola saham dan bagaimana caranya melipatgandakan dollar ataupun mata uang lainnya. Tidak sekalipun gurunya menyebutkan kata usus buntu di dalam pelajaran mereka.

"Tuan.. Apa ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan?" Tanyanya lagi, karena jujur saja perutnya benar-benar sudah lapar, dan dia khawatir jika perutnya akan mengeluarkan suara memalukan di depan pria tampan ini. Mau di buang di mana wajah cantiknya jika itu sampai terjadi?

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke arah mejanya untuk mengambil phonsel, jas, dan kunci mobilnya "Ikut aku..!" perintahnya setelah ia rasa ia sudah membawa semua barang-barang pentingnya.

Dan saat ia sudah memegang gagang silver pintunya, telinganya mendengar gerutuan dari wanita cantik di sana "Mau kemana? Boleh saya pulang Tuan?" Ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang ia buat sememelas mungkin.

Sehun menggeleng "Ikut aku, bukankah kau bilang jika kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk merawatku?" Ujarnya lagi yang membuat Luhan mendengus sebal. Terpaksa ia berdiri dan mengikuti si pria arogan sambil mengelus perutnya yang lapar.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, Sehun dengan wajah datarnya dan Luhan dengan bibir mencebik imut.

Dan sudah bisa di tebak saat mereka berada di lobi keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Oh Sehun, bos besar mereka yang di kenal _workaholic_ dan tidak pernah meninggalkan ruangannya di jam kerja seperti ini tiba-tiba berada di lobi dengan membawa wanita luar biasa cantik di belakangnya.

Siapa gerangan wanita yang sudah berhasil menyeret keluar bos besar mereka dari kursi kebesarannya? Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang mereka ketahui adalah teman baik dari bos mereka pun jarang sekali berhasil membuat bos besar mereka meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Saat mereka sudah tiba di parkiran khusus presdir, Sehun langsung mengusir sopirnya yang sama pengkhianatnya dengan para _bodyguardnya_.

"Jangan ikuti aku..!" ujarnya ketus kepada supir sekaligus pria-pria berbadan kekar yang selalu setia mengintilinya atas perintah sang nyonya besar.

"Tapi Tuan.." Dan delikan tajam dari sang majikan lah yang sang supir dan bodyguardnya dapatkan.

"Masuklah Dokter Xi..!" perintahnya pada Luhan sambil membukakan pintu sebelah kanan di samping kemudi. Yang mana perlakuan itu membuat semua orang membelalak kaget.

Heol.. apa ini Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun yang kaos kakinya pun masih di siapkan para maid sekarang membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang gadis? Bahkan ia sendiri yang akan membawa mobilnya, yang mana menyetir adalah salah satu hal yang bos mereka tidak sukai.

Melihat itu salah satu pengkhianat yang ada di sana mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk sang nyonya besar. Mengatakan jika putra kesayangannya baru saja membawa wanita cantik ke dalam mobil yang hanya ia dan supirnya saja yang boleh menaikinya. Dan ia sedikit terkekeh saat sang nyonya besar menyuruhnya untuk menyalakan GPS yang di pasang di mobil Sehun.

 _'Apa nyonya besar mereka akan menguntit acara kencan putranya?'_ Ia membatin gemas melihat kelakuan wanita yang sudah berumur empat puluh lima lebih itu namun sikapnya benar-benar masih kekanakan.

Luhan menurut saja saat Sehun menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam Mclaren hitam putihnya. Duduk dengan begitu cantik dan tidak mau bertanya karena sedikit ngeri melihat wajah datar pria yang sedang melajukan mobilnya itu entah mau kemana.

Setelah lima belas menit melewati perjalanan dengan di temani sunyi, Luhan melihat mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah restoran perancis yang Luhan tahu jika harga makanan di sini setara dengan uang jajannya selama satu bulan. Luhan dan Baekhyun pernah makan di sini karena penasaran dengan rasa makanannya, namun setelah itu mereka jera dan gigit jari karena baru saja kehilangan setengah gaji bulanan mereka hanya dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari satu jam.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sudah melepas seatbeltnya "Tuan, kenapa kita ke restoran?" Tanyanya bingung, berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sedikit menyenangkan. Dan harapan Luhan langsung sehun patahkan begitu saja saat pria itu hanya mengatakan "ikut saja.. " dan langsung keluar dari mobil meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Melihat itu Luhan sebal, ingin sekali ia menendang bokong seksi yang tercetak sempurna itu dengan ujung stilettonya.

Karena tidak mau tertinggal lebih jauh, Luhan buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam restoran yang berinterior mewah ini. Semuanya benar-benar terlihat mewah.

"Duduklah dokter Xi..!" ujar Sehun setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Luhan. Tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk bertindak seperti seorang gentlemen dengan cara menarikkan kursi untuk si wanita cantik. Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya oke!

"Tuan, kenapa kita berada di sini?" Tanyanya lagi karena tidak mau terlihat bodoh dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Kau bilang bahwa kau lapar dokter Xi, aku juga lapar" Jawabnya ketus, namun hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum cantik. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Kan kalau begitu ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyumpahinya di dalam hati karena sudah membuatnya kelaparan.

"Pilihkan menu untukku, makanan apa saja yang aman untuk ku makan!" perintahnya pada Luhan sambil menyodorkan buku menu yang begitu tebal.

Luhan membuka buku menu itu dan memilih makanan apa saja yang baik dan aman untuk pria ketus ini. Jari-jari lentiknya membuka lembar demi lembar dengan dahi berkerut imut, sesekali mulutnya bergumam " _Ania.. Ania.. Ini tidak baik untuk sehun"_ sambil membaca menu-menu perancis itu, dan kepalanya menggeleng ribut saat ada beberapa menu yang tidak baik menurutnya, yang mana hal itu membuat Sehun gemas dan sedikit bergetar saat wanita cantik itu menyebut namanya saja, tanpa ada embel-embel Tuan ataupun ssi di belakangnya.

"Ah.. Tuan makan ini saja.." Ujarnya begitu senang saat sudah menemukan menu yang aman untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengambil menu itu dan membacanya "Yakin ini aman untukku?"

Luhan mengangguk senang "Em.. Yakin Tuan, Tidak ada kacang-kacangan di _Beef lasagna roasted_ nya, dan tidak ada daging berlemak di _salmon creamy_ nya. Semuanya aman Tuan" Jelasnya lagi yang membuat Sehun mengangguk saja dan mulai memanggil pelayan untuk menuntaskan perut mereka yang menjerit minta di isi.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidak memesan makanan untukmu dokter Xi..?" Tanyanya setelah ia menyadari jika hanya pesanannya saja yang di catat oleh pelayan berseragam hitam putih yang berdiri di sisi mereka.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun _"Harga satu porsi di sini setara dengan setengah gaji bulanan ku Tuan"_ Bisiknya pada Sehun yang mengundang senyuman di wajah tampan pria itu. Untung Luhan tidak melihat, jika tidak maka perutnya yang kosong akan langsung kenyang karena ia sudah benar-benar penasaran dengan senyuman milik pria ini.

"Tenang saja.., aku yang bayar" Ujarnya begitu sombong, namun Luhan tidak ambil pusing, justru matanya berbinar cantik. Kapan lagi ada orang yang berbaik hati mentarktirnya makanan lezat yang berharga fantastis dengan suka rela? Luhan tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah.. Samakan saja pesanan kami" Ujarnya begitu ceria pada sang pelayan.

"Kenapa tidak memesan menu lain?"

"Saya tidak mau membuat liur anda menetes saat anda melihat saya makan makanan lezat di depan anda Tuan" Jawabnya begitu polos sehingga membuat sehun mendecak sebal.

"Kenapa tidak ada _wine_ atau minuman bergas lainnya Dokter Xi.. ?" Tanya Sehun lagi, tidak begitu terima saat wanita cantik ini hanya memesan jus sayur untuk mereka.

"Anda tidak boleh meminum alkohol dan saudara-saudaranya Tuan, anda baru boleh meminumnya setelah usus anda kembali normal lagi" Jelasnya yang membuat Sehun ingat jika setelah kepulangannya dari Itali nanti, dia harus siap saat perutnya di belah oleh dokter cantik ini.

"Baiklah.. Aku menurut saja" Ujarnya pasrah, demi kesehatannya tidak apa-apa menuruti apa saran dari dokter cantik ini; pikirnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu para pelayan datang, yang membuat Luhan langsung saja menyantap rakus makananannya, demi Tuhan dia benar-benar kelaparan.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat cara Luhan makan yang begitu kekanakan, namun tidak meninggalkan kesan cantik dan mempesona di dalamnya. Meskipun ia makan dengan rakus tapi wanita itu tetap mengunyah tanpa suara dan memotong ikannya dengan gerakan begitu halus. Membuat sehun menyadari jika apa pun yang di lakukan wanita ini akan terlihat mempesona di mata setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Tuan..!?" Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya saat mendapati mata tajam itu lagi-lagi menghipnotisnya "Tuan, anda tidak makan?" tanyanya lagi pada Sehun yang masih setia memandanginya.

"Ne.. Aku makan" balasnya kemudian karena tidak ingin terpesona lebih jauh pada wanita cantik ini. Wanita ini benar-benar berbahaya untuk Sehun.

Dan setelah Sehun sudah menghabiskan setengah makanannya, ia merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi, bahkan ia bisa mencium bau parfume _rosemary_ yang ia hafal betul milik siapa itu.

Sehun mememandangi ke sekeliling restoran, mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menguntitnya. Apa pengawal-pengawalnya itu mengikutinya? Atau jangan-jangan ibunya yang mengikutinya lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat Sehun sedang makan malam bersama salah satu klien perempuannya.

Sehun sudah memutar kepalanya nyaris tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan di sini.

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan makan siangnya, membuat si penguntit cantik yang sedang duduk tepat di belakangnya menarik nafas lega.

 _'Yeobo.. Kau harus melihat betapa cantiknya teman kencan putraku'_ dia membatin gemas dalam hati dan memotret candid wanita yang sedang tertawa begitu cantik bersama putra tampan kesayangannya.

"Sudah selesai..?" Tanya Sehun saat mata beningnya melihat Luhan yang sedang mengelus perutnya karena kenyang.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Luhan mengangguk imut "Em.. Sudah Tuan" Jawabnya dengan senyuman cantik yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

 _'Apa bibirnya tidak keram karena terus tersenyum?'_ Batinnya khawatir jika bibir wanita cantik ini akan mengalami keram.

"Tuan, bisakah saya pulang? Saya khawatir jika saya akan memesan makanan lagi jika saya tetap berada di sini" Ujarnya begitu polos.. Astagaa.. Xi Luhan tidak hanya cantik, tapi luar biasa polos di mata Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Ayo!" Ujar Sehun mulai berjalan mendahului Luhan yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Hari sudah cukup sore, Sehun ragu harus kembali ke kantor atau pulang ke rumah saja. Namun, suara ketukan stiletto di belakangnya membuat ia sadar jika ia harus mengantar wanita cantik ini dulu.

"Masuklah.. Biar ku antar pulang" ujarnya lagi-lagi membukakan pintu untuk si dokter cantik.

Jika saja salah satu dari cecenguk itu melihat Sehun seperti ini, apa lagi sampai mengajak wanita ini makan siang, maka sudah di pastikan jika ia akan menjadi bahan ledekan dari kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya.

"Tidak perlu Tuan, antar saya kembali ke kantor anda saja. Saya membawa mobil" tolaknya halus.

"Biar orangku yang akan membawa mobilmu. Mau ku antar kemana?" Tanyanya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya saat ia melihat wanita cantik itu sudah duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Emm.. Antar ke rumah saja.." jawabnya sedikit bingung, ingin kembali ke klinik namun ia enggan karena tidak ada Baekhyun. Lagi pula ia harus membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengurus si kembar.

"Rumah? Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jalanan. Dia harus fokus, dia sedang membawa anak gadis orang yang harus ia pastikan keselamatannya.

"Tempat yang anda tiduri dua hari yang lalu itu rumah saya dan kedua teman saya" Jawabnya yang membuat Sehun sedikit menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau dan teman burung hantumu itu tinggal bersama?"

 _"Em.._ Kami sudah seperti keluarga" jawabnya begitu ringan tanpa beban. Tidak perduli jika ia sedang berbagi cerita dengan orang asing yang baru beberapa hari ia ketahui namanya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit bertanya kenapa tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya atau membeli apartmen saja. Karena sehun yakin jika gaji dokter sekelas Xi Luhan pasti cukup untuk membeli satu unit apartemen kelas satu sekalipun.

Apa lagi jika di lihat dari gaya berpakaian wanita ini. Dari mulai _dress, coat, stiletto_ , tas, jam tangan, dan aksesoris yang melekat di tubuh nya Sehun yakin jika itu semua adalah barang bermerk. Meskipun dia tidak begitu tahu tentang merk-merk ternama untuk benda-benda itu, tapi sehun sering melihat ibunya memakai aksesoris serupa dengan yang Luhan pakai.

Tapi sehun tidak menanyakan keganjilan tersebut, dia tidak seramah dan seperduli itu untuk tahu urusan orang lain. Apa lagi orang asing seperti Xi Luhan.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka sampai di depan cafe Kyungsoo. Dan sebelum Luhan turun dari mobilnya sehun mencegat tangan halus wanita itu "Ada apa Tuan? " Tanyanya saat ia merasakan cekalan di tangan kirinya.

"Dokter Xi, bisakah kau memberikan nomor pribadimu saja? Jujur saja aku kesulitan setiap kali ingin menghubungi mu"

Benar, ia memang sungkan menghubungi nomor rumah sakit Luhan, karena bukannya Luhan langsung yang mengangkat, melainkan harus melalui proses yang panjang. Sehun mana suka di buat ribet dan menunggu hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, berfikir. Haruskah ia memberikan nomor phonselnya? Tapi benar juga apa kata pria itu jika akan sedikit sulit menghubungi dirinya jika melalui nomor Klinik. Bagaimana jika pria itu sedang sekarat dan Luhan sedang tidak di klinik?

"Dokter Xi..?"

"Kemarikan ponsel anda Tuan!" balasnya sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah sehun. Sehingga membuat pria itu langsung menepis tangan cantik itu dan menyelipkan phonselnya di sana.

"Selesai..!" Luhan mengembalikan phonsel Sehun "Apa ada lagi Tuan? Apa perut anda sakit? " tanyanya lagi yang di balas gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah..terima kasih sudah mengantar saya dan terima kasih juga untuk makan siangnya Tuan" Ujarnya begitu tulus. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari mobil Sehun dan masuk ke dalam cafe Kyungsoo yang selalu ramai.

"Kyungiii... Aku pulang" Teriaknya begitu ceria, tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa kaleng cookies di kedua tangannya. Bau tubuh kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Luhan iri. Tubuh sahabatnya itu selalu mengeluarkan aroma kue-kue lezat dan bumbu rempah-rempah lainnya yang membuat ia dan Baekhyun begitu suka menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai bantal guling mereka.

"Tumben sudah pulang sayang?" Tanyanya sambil menyusun kue-kue cantik dan beraroma lezat itu di dalam salah satu etalase kaca yang berukiran rumit dan cantik.

"LUHAN..!" Luhan sudah tahu siapa pemilik teriakan ini. Apa lagi saat ia merasakan pelukan erat di belakangnya.

"Sudah pulang baek? Kapan kau pulang hm? Tidak mengabariku?" Tanyanya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Dennis, sedangkan jasper bergelayut manja di kakinya.

"Tadi aku ke klinik, tapi kau tidak ada. Taehyung bilang jika kau menemui pria yang sedang marah-marah melalui telepon kita"

Baekhyun tadi memang mampir ke klinik dulu untuk menyimpan beberapa alat kesehatan yang ia bawa ke Busan. Dan kembali lagi ke rumah saat tidak menemukan Luhan di sana.

"Pria marah-marah? Siapa itu Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas setelah ia menyusun kue-kue manisnya.

Mendengar nada khawatir dari kedua wanita yang paling di sayanginya di dunia ini membuatnya tersenyum lembut, dan membawa Jasper ke dalam gendongannya setelah memberikan banyak kecupan di wajahnya dan kembarannya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara.. Ayo kita ke atas!" ujarnya begitu senang dan mulai menaiki tangga di ikuti Baekhyun dan kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Lu.. Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa mereka dengan Jasper yang berada di pangkuannya saat Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa pria itu memarahimu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baik kyungie, Baekie.."

"Lalu?" Ujar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun kyung"

"Oh sehun? Pria usus buntu yang kalian ceritakan tempo hari?" Tanya Baekhyun. Nadanya mulai meninggi, sangat terlihat jika ia tidak suka saat mendengar pria kaya congkak seperti itu memarahi sahabatnya.

Luhan tersenyum, membawa tangan Kyungsoo dan baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya.

"Oke tenang!" ujarnya saat ia sudah melihat asap imajiner di atas kepala sahabatnya "Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Dia memintaku menemuinya hanya untuk konsultasi tentang makanan dan minuman apa saja yang bisa dan tidak bisa ia makan. Dan setelah itu kami pergi makan siang bersama dan dia mengantarku pulang. Sudah.. Itu saja. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi" jelasnya pada kedua sahabatnya yang mengangguk mengerti dan menarik nafas lega.

"Dan Baek apa kau tahu?" kali ini Luhan berbinar bahagia, bahkan matanya membulat begitu menggemaskan.

"Apa..?"

"Dia mengajakku makan siang di restoran yang pernah menghabiskan setengah gaji kita baek" Ujarnya begitu senang.

"Benarkah..?"

" _Eoh_..." Luhan mengangguk senang "Waah.. jika saja aku tidak ingat sedang berhadapan dengan siapa maka sudah di pastikan aku akan memesan banyak makanan dan minuman mahal di sana" Ujarnya lagi yang mengundang kekehan dari kedua gadis cantik di sana.

"Memangnya dia siapa lu?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu polos.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah.. Seperti yang terlihat, dia pasti pria kaya raya kan? Aku tidak begitu tahu dan peduli Kyung" jawabnya apa adanya, karena memang benar jika ia tidak mengetahui siapa itu Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"Aigoo.. Uri Lulu menang _jackpot_. Makan dengan seorang pria tampan nan menggoda di restoran yang begitu mewah.. Omooo aku iri" Goda Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sudah bersemu seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

"Baek.., Jangan menggodaku! Pria seperti itu tidak selevel dengan kita"

" _Em_ kau benar, mereka terlalu berbahaya untuk kita Lu"

"Ya.. Mereka bahaya" lirih ketiganya serempak.

"Oiya Lu.., tadi 'dia' kemari dan memintamu malam ini untuk menemuinya 'di sana'. Katanya itu penting" Ujar Kyungsoo setelah ia ingat tadi siang ada seseorang yang mencari Luhan. Seseorang yang begitu Luhan hindari keberadaannya.

Luhan yang sedang tersenyum senang karena mengggoda jasper dan Dennis menjadi tertunduk sedih. Kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah tenang? Kenapa selalu ada saja yang mengganggu ketenangannya?

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah seraya berucap lirih "Baiklah..., Aku akan ke sana"

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun mengantar Luhan tadi, pria itu langsung pulang dan menemukan ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya dan tersenyum begitu cantik. Wajahnya berbinar bahagia. Matanya melengkung sempurna membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit sama seperti miliknya.

"Sehunie sudah pulang?" tanyanya begitu bahagia dan langsung membawa anak tampannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa eomma? Wajah cantik ini terlihat berseri-seri" Kata Sehun sambil memberikan usapan sayang di pipi bersemu ibunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi "Ne.. Eomma sedang bahagia" Jawabnya sambil membalas usapan Sehun.

"Ada apa _hm_? Apa appa memberikan peket liburan keliling Eropa lagi pada eomma?" tebaknya asal, karena setahunya hanya itulah yang bisa membuat eommanya tersenyum bahagia seperti ini, eommanya benar-benar seorang travelers sejati.

Jaejoong membaringkan Sehun di pangkuannya, menyisir rambut hitam legam itu dengan jari-jari berbalut kasih sayangnya "Anio.. Bukan itu"

"Lalu..?" Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati jari-jari lentik eommanya yang sedang memberantakan rambutnya.

"Rahasiaaaaa..." Jawabnya kekanakan, membuat sehun mendengus. Ibunya ini sudah tua tapi kadang-kadang kelakuannya mengalahkan gadis remaja yang begitu manja dan kekanakan.

Tapi hal itulah yang Sehun syukuri, hal itulah yang ia sukai dari eommanya yang luar biasa cantik. Eommanya, satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai di dunia ini. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuat ayahnya yang luar biasa keras menjadi jinak saat bersama eommanya. Wanita yang standar kecantikannya ia jadikan panutan untuk kekasihnya nanti. Kekasihnya harus lebih cantik dan lebih menggemaskan dari eommanya. Jika tidak jangan harap Sehun akan menyukainya.

"Sehunie sebenartar lagi kau akan ke Itali. Apa boleh eomma ikut?" tanyanya yang membuat sehun langsung terduduk kaget.

 _"Eomma...!"_ rengeknya manja "Aku ke sana untuk bekerja bukan untuk liburan, jangan mengganggu ku oke!?"

"Justru itu. Eomma tidak akan mengganggumu karena saat kau bekerja eomma akan berjalan-jalan. Boleh ya sehunie.. Eomma ingin pergi ke _Venezuela_ naik gondola" bujuk jaejoong pada Sehun. Berharap jika anaknya itu akan mengiyakan permintaanya.

"No.. No.. No..! Tidak eomma. Bagaimana dengan appa? Pria tua itu akan setres saat tidak menemukan istri cantiknya di atas ranjang, _awww_..."

"Mulut mu Oh Sehun.. Belajar dari mana? Apa dari Kai?"

Sehun meringis pedih sambil mengusap perutnya yang baru saja mendapat cubitan dari sang ibu.

Tidak, cubitan ibunya tidak sakit sama sekali di perut berototnya. Tapi ibunya mencubitnya di tempat terlarangnya. Ibunya mencubitnya di perut bagian kanannya. Yang membuatnya mati-matian mempertahankan wajah datarnya agar eommanya tidak curiga.

" _Eommah_.. Aku istirahat dulu ya? Aku lelah" ujarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Berharap eommanya tidak curiga dengan kelakuannya.

Jaejoong menatap penuh selidik pada sehun. Wajah anaknya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat hanya karena cubitan kecilnya.

"Sehunie, apa cubitan eomma sakit sayang? Maafkan eomma _hm_?" ia mendekati sehun dan duduk di ranjang anaknya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada ibunya yang berwajah cemas "Tidak eomma, jari eomma tidak pernah menyakiti ku" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya "Aku hanya sedang lelah dan mengantuk" bohongnya pada ibunya yang masih belum bisa bernafas lega.

"Eomma.."

"Arasseo.. Eomma percaya" jaejoong menunduk dan mengecup kening sehun "Selamat beristirahat sehunie" dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar putranya.

Setelah kepergian jaejoong sehun bernafas lega, dan sedikit bergeser dengan susah payah untuk mengambil obatnya yang ada di laci nakas, meneguknya langsung beberapa butir berharap sakitnya akan segera hilang. Keringatnya sudah membanjiri keningnya.

Saat ini dia hanya berharap jika ia tidak akan pingsan. Karena akan lebih kacau jika ia pingsan di dalam rumah dan ibunya yang menemukannya. Maka tidak hanya ia yang masuk ruang operasi, namun ibunya sudah di pastikan akan lebih sekarat darinya.

.

.

.

Suasana kamar milik ketiga gadis cantik itu yang sepi senyap mendadak jadi bising saat Phonsel berwarna keemasan di nakas berdering dengan suara ribut yang memelas; berkali-kali hingga terdengar menyebalkan di telinga si gadis bermata sipit. Salah satu tubuh mungil di atas ranjang yang terbalut selimut tebal itu bergeming saat suara itu semakin tinggi dan menganggu, bahkan suaranya mengalahkan dengkuran salah satu temannya yang keras.

Angin malam menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jendela kaca yang terbuka, tirai berwarna keemasannya melambai indah dan menyejukkan kamar gelap itu.

Ponsel di atas nakas itu terus menyala berkerlap-kerlip dengan suara ribut yang membuat salah satu gadis di sana mendengus kesal.

Sedangkan gadis satunya yang di atas ranjang hanya menggeliat kecil merespon suara berisik itu lalu meraih boneka rusanya; memeluknya dan kembali memasuki alam mimpi untuk bertemu pangeran-pangeran berkuda putih impiannya.

"AAAHHHH, XI LUHAN!" gadis bermata sipit yang mendengus tadi terduduk di atas ranjang dengan lingernie berbahan sutranya, rambut hitam panjang acak-acakan, dan mata sipit yang masih terpejam rapat.

Gadis bermata sipit itu menyentakkan selimut tebalnya dan setelah itu melemparkan selimut itu kearah pemilik phonsel yang masih berdering ribut. Dan dengan kepalan tangan dan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya dia berteriak nyaring.

"XI LUHAN MATIKAN PHONSEL SIALAN ITU ATAU KU HANCURKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Gadis itu rasa, dia sudah mengeluarkan suara melengkingnya senyaring mungkin. Namun, tetap tidak ada jawaban dan itu membuat kepala gadis cantik itu berdenyut sakit. Dia mendesah sementara suara dering phonsel tidak juga berniat untuk berhenti. Dengan marah dia mencoba untuk membangunkan Luhan dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu, namun nihil.. Si pemilik phonsel justru semakin meringkuk nyaman.

Gadis bermata sipit itu berdecak kesal dan bergegas menghampiri nakas yang terisi phonsel Luhan yang masih berdering ribut. Dia mengangkat ponsel itu dengan sebal lalu merasakan telinganya berdenging akibat mendengar suara ringisan dari seberang sana.

Dia menghela napas dan mendesah panjang. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot menatap ranjang yang terisi seonggok daging bernama Xi Luhan yang masih mendengkur halus. Dengan sebal dia mengeluarkan jurus judonya dan menendang bokong berbalut selimut tebal itu. Karena tidak kunjung berhasil, gadis cantik itu menarik kuat selimut yang membalut tubuh Luhan sehingga membuat si pemilik phonsel nyarus jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"XI LUHAN!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking kebanggaannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara samar sebagai reaksinya. "Apa-apaan sih, baek," gerutunya sebal dengan bibir mengerucut imut "Ini masih tengah malam,"

"Phonselmu bodoh.., Ada yang menelpon!"

Luhan menguap dan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih berat. Ia menguap dengan begitu lebar namun tetap terlihat cantik di mata Baekhyun.

Luhan, wanita itu menggunakan lingernie merah transparan sama seperti milik Baekhyun. Wajah cantiknya begitu terlihat menggemaskan saat rambut coklat keemasannya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah cantik itu. Dia melirik ponselnya dengan matanya yang berat menahan kantuk.

" _Siapa menelpon di tengah malam seperti ini?"_ gumamnya parau dan kembali menguap "Kenapa kau berteriak di tengah malam begini baekie?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu mata sipit Baekhyun melotot ke arahnya "Tanyakan itu pada phonsel sialanmu itu, Luhan!" lalu dia mengeluarkan suara menggerutu sebal dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju kamar si kembar; meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk dan alis yang berkerut.

"Siapa sih..?" gumamnya dan mengangkat phonselnya yang kembali berdering ribut. Seharusnya dia mengatur _silent mode_ sebelum dia tidur tadi.

"Yeoboseyo.." Sapanya serak, tidak tahu siapa yang menelponnya karena tidak ada nama yang tertera di sana.

" _Dokter Xi.. "_ terdengar suara ringisan di seberang sana, nafasnya tersengal bersahutan.

"Siapa ini?" Tanyanya sedikit panik saat mendengar geraman kesakitan dari si penelpon.

" _Sehun.. Oh sehun"_

"Astaga sehun-ssi apa yang terjadi?" Luhan langsung bangkit dan mengambil mantel untuk menutupi lingernienya, memasang sepatu ket dan mempersiapkan tas alat kesehatannya dengan phonsel masih menempel di telinganya.

" _Dokter Xi.."_ Panggil Sehun di seberang sana benar-benar terdengar sekarat.

"Tuan.. Katakan sesuatu tuan?! " Ujarnya tidak sabaran, dia sudah mengambil konci mobilnya dan menuruni tangga. Karena ia yakin jika seorang pasien menelponnya tengah malam begini pastilah itu darurat, sangat darurat.

" _Datang kemari, ke alamat yang ku kirim. Dan jangan katakan pada siapapun yang kau temui nanti jika kau seorang dokter"_

"Tapi tuan.. "

 _"Katakan kepada orang-orang yang kau temui nanti kalau kau adalah temanku. Kemarilah dokter Xi.. Jangan memakai seragam doktermu. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu jika kau seorang dokter, dokter Xi"_ jelas sehun susah payah, ringisannya berhasil membuat bulu-bulu halus Luhan meremang. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa kesakitannya pria itu saat ini.

" _Arasseo..arasseo_ aku mengerti. Kirimkan alamatnya _hm_? Aku kesana sekarang"

 _ **Pip..**_

Luhan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah malam seperti ini. Jalanan begitu lengang membuatnya cepat sampai ke alamat yang di kirimkan Sehun padanya.

Luhan menutup pintu _bugatti_ nya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah ini sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Rumah ini begitu mewah. Nyaris semewah rumah orang tuanya sendiri yang berada di China.

 _Lupakan orang tua mu Luhan...!_

Luhan menghela napas dan berkaca untuk kesekian kalinya di jendela _bugattinya_ untuk mengecek penampilannya sebelum bertemu Sehun. Tidak mengerti juga kenapa ia harus mengecek penampilannya hanya karena pria menyebalkan seperti itu.

Luhan melirik alamat yang diberikan Sehun, alamat yang menghantarkan Luhan ke rumah mewah ini. Rumah megah raksasa yang menakjubkan. Luhan meluruskan coatnya lalu melangkah ke beranda; sepatu ketnya yang bergesekan dengan marmer menimbulkan suara saat dia melangkah. Suasana sepi dan temaram di sini membuatnya sempat bergidik takut.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?"

Luhan di buat terkejut dan takjub oleh mewahnya rumah ini, namun gadis cantik yang sedang menahan hawa dingin itu di buat lebih takjub lagi saat tengah malam seperti ini masih ada para maid yang menyambutnya. Belum lagi mereka semua masih berpakaian seragam dengan begitu rapi.

 _'Apa mereka tidak tidur?'_ pikirnya.

Sangat wajar jika para penjaga atau _security_ masih terjaga di tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi ini maid, maid!

"Saya ingin bertemu Oh Sehun..." Jawabnya agak gugup karena menyebut nama pria itu dengan begitu lantang.

"Tuan muda Sehun?" tanya maid itu. Mungkin dia sedikit heran karena selama ia bekerja di sini belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat teman perempuan sehun berkunjung ke sini. Semua orang juga tahu jika tuan muda mereka itu hanya memiliki teman sebanyak tiga biji, dan itu semuanya bergender laki-laki. Bukan perempuan cantik seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya otak penasaran mereka bertanya _'Apa ini kekasih tuan muda sehun?'_ Perempuan cantik berkunjung ke rumah pria di jam selarut ini, siapa lagi jika bukan orang terdekat tuannya?.

"Maaf nona. Sepertinya Tuan Sehun sudah terlelap" Jawabnya begitu sopan sambil melihat jam yang bertengger pongah menunjuk ke angka satu dini hari.

Mendengar itu Luhan tersenyum, ternyata pria tampan yang sedang sekarat itu benar-benar merahasiakan penyakitnya meskipun ia sedang sekarat seperti ini.

"Dia yang meminta saya datang ke mari bibi. Katanya itu penting" Jawab Luhan sedikit gugup, dia tidak pernah pandai berbohong, apa lagi harus membohongi wanita tua seperti ini.

"Baiklah.. Ikut saya nona..!" Ujar pelayan itu dan mulai membawa Luhan melalui beberapa belokan sebelum akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kamar berwarna putih dengan aksen keemasan di setiap ukirannya.

"Silahkan nona, ini kamar Tuan Sehun" Ujar wanita tua itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dia masih sayang pekerjaannya untuk mengetuk pintu terlarang itu. Pintu yang boleh di buka oleh orang-orang tertentu saja, dan dia tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang beruntung tersebut.

Setelah kepergian maid itu Luhan terdiam, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah mengunjungi rumah pria asing, apa lagi sampai harus memasuki kamarnya, di tengah malam pula. Dan Luhan berani bertaruh jika beberapa maid tadi pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Dengan ragu, Luhan mendorong gagang pintu itu. Namun terkunci, _'astagaaa... Apa pria itu berniat mati membusuk seorang diri?'_ gumamnya begitu salut dengan usaha pria itu untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya.

Terpaksa Luhan harus mengepalkan tangan menggigilnya untuk mengetuk pintu ini.

 _ **Tok.. Tok.. Tok...**_

Dia mengetuknya dengan cepat, tidak sabar.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Dokter Xi.."

Luhan berjengit kaget saat melihat tubuh menjulang Sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

Jika di lihat dari betapa cepatnya pria ini membukakan pintu untuknya, maka sudah di pastikan jika ia sudah merangkak sedari tadi di depan pintu untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

"Tuan.."

" _Ssstt_.. Masuklah" Ujarnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menahan perutnya yang luar biasa sakit.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun ke arah ranjang mewahnya, bahkan ranjangnya lebih besar dari ranjang yang mereka gunakan untuk tidur bertiga di rumah Kyungsoo. Sial.., Luhan tiba-tiba merinding memikirkan betapa kayanya pria ini.

Setibanya di ranjang, Sehun langsung tersungkur sambil mengerang sakit. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk merangkak membukakan pintunya yang sengaja ia kunci. Dan sekarang perutnya yang sakit semenjak mendapatkan cubitan ibunya tadi sore semakin sakit.

"Tuan.. " Luhan berlari mengejar sehun dan duduk di samping pria itu yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan. Luhan bahkan di buat meringis melihat betapa sakitnya jika di lihat dari ekspresi pria ini.

" _Ssshhhh_ telingaku ikut sakit mendengar mu yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan pak tua itu" gerutunya sebal.

 _'Dasar keparat. Sedang sekarat seperti ini saja masih sempat-sempatnya menggerutu'_

"Baiklah maaf sudah membuat telingamu sakit" Luhan menghela nafasnya, dia harus memberi pelajaran pada pria ini, sudah kepalang tanggung.

"Oh Sehun berbaring telentang!" perintahnya dengan nada galak yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan. Bahkan ia sudah meninggalkan embel-embel ssi, anda dan kalimat formal lainnya. Bukankah sehun menyuruhnya begitu?

Sehun yang mendengar nada galak itu melotot tak percaya. Wanita ini.. Untung sehun sedang sekarat. Jika tidak dengan senang hati sehun akan membekap mulut kurang ajarnya dan mengikatnya di atas ranjang.., _eh_?

Dengan perlahan dan bantuan dari tangan halus yang membuatnya berdesir itu, Sehun berhasil menelentangkan tubuhnya. Dan semakin sakit saat wanita cantik itu menekan perut sensitifnya. Sialan.. Sepertinya wanita ini sengaja.

Saat Sehun sudah berbaring dengan benar, tanpa suara Luhan memeriksakan kondisi pria itu "Pasang infus lagi yaa.. Kita masukkan obatnya dari sana" Ujarnya kembali menjadi Luhan si dokter cantik yang begitu lembut dan perhatian, sekesal apa pun ia, ia tetaplah wanita yang memiliki jiwa seorang dokter, seorang yang tidak pernah tega melihat pasiennya kesakitan.

" _Sshhhhhh_... "

"Tahan Oh Sehun, ini hanya jarum kecil..!" Ujarnya kembali menjadi Luhan yang ketus. Sehun di buat menghela nafas mendengarnya. Wanita ini mentang-mentang Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu formal dengannya bukan bearti dia bebas membentak sehun seenaknya kan?

"Sudah berapa jam kau sekarat seperti ini?"

 _Mulut cantik itu astagaa..._

"Sejak aku pulang dari mengantarmu tadi sore" Jawabnya lemah yang membuat Luhan membelalak kaget.

"MWO! Selama itu? Kau sudah menahan sakitnya lebih dari enam jam? Waaah.." Tanya Luhan tidak percaya dengan kelakuan pria ini. Luhan harus memberinya penghargaan karena kekuatan pria ini yang begitu tahan menahan rasa sakitnya "Kenapa tidak menghubungi ku sejak tadi?" Tanyanya lagi, terdengar begitu mengharap jika Sehun akan langsung menghubunginya.

"Tadi eommaku belum tidur.." Jawabnya lagi. Masih memiliki tenaga karena sepertinya obat yang dokter cantik ini masukkan ke dalam infusnya sudah bekerja dengan baik.

Mendengar itu Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Pria ini benar-benar menyayangi ibunya. Membuatnya sedikit iri karena dia tidak memiliki seorang ibu.

Luhan mengelap bintik-bintik keringat di kening Sehun "Lalu, apa yang membuat perutmu sakit? Apa kau salah makan lagi?" Tanyanya begitu perhatian, tidak sadar jika perlakuannya membuat dada Sehun berdesir hangat. Bagimana pun Sehun paling suka dengan wanita yang perhatian, maksudnya yang tulus, bukan yang perhatian karena ingin mencari muka padanya.

Sehun menggeleng, bukan karena salah makan perutnya menjadi kumat begini.

"Lalu? Karena apa jika bukan salah makan? Apa tadi kau habis berolahraga?" Tebaknya asal, karena tidak mungkin sehun berolahraga dengan pakaian necis khas kantorannya. Sekarang Luhan semakin tahu betapa sakitnya perut pria ini, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengganti bajunya.

"Eommaku mencubit perutku.." Jawabnya enggan, karena hal itu terdengar sangat memalukan di telinganya.

Tapi tidak untuk Luhan, hal itu tidak terdengar memalukan sama sekali. Justru ia iri, benar-benar iri karena jangankan merasakan cubitannya, melihat wajah ibunya saja Luhan tidak pernah.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman hangatnya "Kau sedikit demam.." Katanya tanpa menghentikan usapannya di kening berkeringat Sehun "Haruskah aku mengompresmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, menerima dengan senang hati niat baik wanita ini yang mau repot-repot merawatnya. Apa semua dokter memiliki jiwa setulus ini? Jika iya, maka sehun akan mengencani seorang dokter saja. Dokter yang berparas cantik jelita pastinya.

"Ambil saja komoresannya di bawah, tanyakan pada salah satu pelayan yang masih terjaga" Jelasnya yang langsung di angguki oleh Luhan.

Setelah itu Luhan langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya, ingin segera keluar dan mengambil kompresan untuk pasiennya yang sedang demam. Tapi sebelum itu, suara pria tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya "Jika ada yang bertanya katakan saja aku sedang demam, jangan katakan apa pun tentang ususku!" Kata Sehun pada Luhan yang langsung mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan senyuman menawannya untuk Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar ya..?!" Dan setelah itu Luhan benar-benar keluar, tubuh mungilnya sudah menghilang di balik pintu yang membuat sehun tiba-tiba merasa sepi.

Sedangkan Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehun sedikit bingung. Dia harus kemana? Dia tidak tahu di mana letak dapur Sehun. Apa lagi rumah ini begitu besar, tidak bisa di sebut rumah karena bangunannya yang begitu luas dan megah, rumah ini sudah setara dengan sebuah mansion.

Dengan ragu Luhan melangkah ke arah kanan, menuruni tangga bergaya klasik yang meliuk begitu cantik. Membuat Luhan berharap jika suatu saat nanti dia bisa membangun rumah mewah yang bergaya modern klasik seperti rumah Sehun.

Setelah Luhan menuruni anak tangga ia di buat bingung lagi, harus kemana ia. Netranya tidak melihat satu pun keberadaan pelayan.

"Nona..!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget, benar-benar kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Untungnya Luhan tidak pernah menonton film horor, sehingga dia tidak berfantasi jika tangan halus yang sedang menepuk bahu kanannya adalah tangan hantu.

Perlahan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan di hadapkan dengan wajah wanita yang ia tebak berumur di atas empat puluhan yang masih begitu cantik, tubuhnya di balut piama tidur berbahan sutra yang membuat Luhan iri. Wajahnya begitu cantik dengan senyum manis terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Maaf mengagetkan.." Ujar Jaejoong, si pelaku yang membuat Luhan kaget "Anda siapa nona? Kenapa berkeliaran di rumah saya?"

Mendengar itu Luhan jadi gugup. Rumah saya? Apa wanita ini noonanya Oh Sehun, atau ibunya Oh Sehun? " _Em_.. Saya Xi Luhan, saya temannya Oh Sehun" Jawabnya gugup dan sedikit lirih saat ia menyebutkan nama sehun. Dia belum terbiasa.

Mendengar jawaban gugup dari wanita cantik ini Jaejoong tersenyum. Sejujurnya dia memang sengaja mengikuti Luhan. Beberapa saat lalu salah satu maidnya yang memang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan langsung melaporkan jika ada wanita cantik yang mengunjungi putra tampannya. Dan memang dasarnya Jaejoong adalah makhluk yang begitu kepo jika sudah menyangkut tentang putranya, maka ia langsung saja meninggalkan suaminya mendengkur sendiri di dalam kamar mereka dan mulai mencari tahu siapa gerangan wanita cantik yang di maksud maidnya.

Dan ternyata wanita cantik ini adalah wanita yang putranya ajak untuk makan siang bersama tadi siang. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan sedikit berharap. Berharap semoga anaknya mengabulkan keinginannya untuk segera mempunyai menantu dan menimang cucu seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Masih dengan senyuman cantiknya jaejoong menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang menunduk takut "Jangan takut..!" Ujarnya lagi "Aku adalah ibunya Oh sehun"

Dan Luhan semakin di buat takut lagi saat mengetahui jika wanita cantik ini adalah ibunya Oh Sehun. Ibunya yang katanya memiliki jantung yang lemah, yang membuat sehun mati-matian menyembunyikan penyakitnya.

Sebesar itu kah kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya? Dan sebesar itukah kasih sayang seorang anak kepada ibunya?

Jujur saja Luhan tidak tahu, karena ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari? Sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Sedikit geli melihat jari-jari mungil wanita ini yang sedang memilin-milin coatnya.

" _Emm_ anu.." _ah sialan_.. Luhan benar-benar gugup. Dia takut keceplosan tentang penyakit Sehun "Saya sedang mencari dapur Nyonya" Jawabnya setelah ia bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya.

"Dapur?.." Tanyanya lagi "Apa kau lapar atau haus sayang? Apa Sehunie tidak memperlakukan mu dengan baik hm?"

Tuhan...! Hati Luhan berdesir hangat. Pantas saja Sehun begitu menyayangi dan menjaga ibunya dengan baik. Wanita ini benar-benar hangat, benar-benar sosok ibu yang di impikan semua orang. Luhan ingin menangis rasanya saat wanita cantik ini memanggilnya sayang.

"Anio Nyonya.. " Luhan menggeleng lucu "Aku tidak lapar dan tidak haus juga. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu di dapur" jawabnya lagi.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu sayang? Biar eomma ambilkan _hm_?"

Ya Tuhan.. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mendengar kata 'eomma' dengan begitu hangat.

Jasper dengan Dennis memang selalu memanggilnya eomma. Tapi ini berbeda rasanya. Ini berbeda ceritanya.

"Ayo ikuti eomma sayang.." ujar Jaejoong sambil menuntun Luhan ke arah dapur. Dia begitu senang saat mendapati ada seorang gadis di rumahnya yang 'sepi' ini. Demi Tuhan ini pertama kalinya putra tampannya itu membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini. Apa lagi di tengah malam seperti ini.

Dan jangan salahkan Luhan jika ia benar-benar menitikkan air matanya saat tangan hangat wanita ini menggenggam tangannya. Sudah ia katakan kan sebelumnya jika ia memiliki dua kelemahan di dalam hidupnya.

 _Orang tua ( ibu ) dan pria tampan yang kaya raya_. Meskipun jenis kelemahannya dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Luhan buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya Oh sehun ini membalikkan badannya menghadapnya "Sampai.." ujar Jaejoong begitu ceria yang mengundang senyuman manis di wajah Luhan "Sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan sayang?" Tanyanya lagi.

" _Emh_ itu.." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "Aku butuh kompresan Nyonya"

"Kompres..?" Tanya Jaejoong agak kaget.

Luhan mengangguk " _Em_.. Kompres"

"Untuk siapa sayang?" Tanyanya lagi, perasaannya sudah mulai tidak enak.

"Untuk Sehun.." Jawabnya lemah, yang membuat jaejoong langsung cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anakku..?" Tanyanya cemas. Dan Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan wanita itu yang sudah berniat ingin pergi menemui sehun sepertinya.

Sekarang Luhan tahu, pantas saja Sehun mati-matian menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Baru mendengar kata kompres saja wanita ini sudah pucat pasi, apa lagi jika ia mendengar pisau bedah dan lainnya. Luhan bergidik ngeri tidak bisa membayangkan betapa shocknya wanita ini nanti.

"Nyonya.. Sehun bilang dia hanya sedikit demam. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu panas kok, dia hanya sedikit lelah" Jelasnya untuk mengurangi kecemasan yang sedang menghampiri wanita ini.

"Pantas saja tadi sore wajahnya begitu pucat " Lirih Jaejoong dan mulai mengisi baskom stanlis dengan air dingin dan handuk khusus kompresan.

"Ini sayang.. Ayo eomma temani!"

"Tidak perlu nyonya. Biarkan saya saja yang merawat Sehun hm?" Ujar Luhan lagi. Sebenarnya ia agak geli mengatakan kalimat itu. Merawat orang memang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya, tapi ini jelas berbeda. Yang sedang ia rawat adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong tersenyum. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah jika Sehunnya sedang ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan merasakan perhatian dari sang kekasih.

"Baiklah.., panggil eomma saja jika kau butuh sesuatu ya..?"

"Ne nyonya.." Jawab Luhan begitu lega dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar Sehun. Karena ia tebak jika pria itu pasti sudah menggerutu sebal karena ia yang begitu lama.

 _ **Cklek...**_

Tebakan Luhan salah, pria itu bukannya sedang menggerutu, justru ia sedang tertidur begitu damai. Kelopak matanya yang di bingkai alis tebal itu sedang terpejam begitu pulas. Wajah pucatnya terlihat begitu polos. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah dingin dan pongahnya yang selalu Luhan lihat.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun, dan dengan halus ia menempelkan handuk kompresan itu di kening berkeringatnya. Sesekali ia akan menghapus keringat pria itu yang berada di pipi dan lehernya. Yang mana hal itu membuat Sehun yang hanya sedang memejamkan matanya jadi merinding karenanya.

Cukup lama Luhan melakukan hal itu dalam diam. Mata beningnya menatap wajah Sehun yang benar-benar tampan jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Rambut hitam arangnya yang lebat, kening sempitnya yang begitu mempesona, mata hazel yang memiliki alis tebal yang menukik tajam, hidung mancungnya yang benar-benar memiliki pahatan yang sempurna, di tambah lagi dengan rahang tegasnya yang membuat pria ini benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Belum lagi bibir tipis namun berisi itu yan berwarna merah alami, begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih tulang nyaris pucatnya. Luhan akui, pria ini benar-benar tampan, sangat tampan.

Luhan pikir, Tuhan terlalu pilih kasih dengan pria ini. Tampan, kaya raya, berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan memiliki orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya. Andai saja pria ini memiliki hati sesempurna wajahnya, maka sudah di pastikan ia akan jatuh cinta padanya. Ya.. Andai saja, karena Luhan sudah muak dengan pria tampan yang kaya raya namun tidak mempunyai hati.

Luhan membawa matanya untuk melirik pada jam dinding yang menggantung sempurna di kamar Sehun "Hampir jam tiga.." gumamnya lesu. Itu artinya dia tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk tidur jika tidak ingin terlambat datang ke kliniknya besok pagi.

Lagi, dengan gerakan yang teramat hati-hati Luhan membereskan semua peralatan kesehatannya. Dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan berniat hendak pulang, namun cekalan di tangan kanannya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana..?" Tanya Sehun serak.

Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Sehun dan membasahi lagi handuk kompres itu "Aku harus pulang. Ini sudah hampir pagi" jawabnya sambil mengompres kening Sehun.

Mendengar itu Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju "Bagaimana jika perutku sakit lagi?"

"Aku sudah memberikan banyak antibiotik padamu. Berdoa saja semoga perutmu baik-baik saja" jelasnya yang langsung di tanggapi gelengan lemah oleh Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi pagi, istirahat saja dulu di sini. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ujar Sehun lagi, matanya langsung menatap bola mata cantik Luhan, yang membuat wanita cantik itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Luhan melirik ke sana kemari, ia sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa pulang dan terbebas dari pria berbahaya ini.

"Kemari, tidurlah sebentar. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk merawatku dengan baik?" Ujar Sehun sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke pinggir dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tidur di ranjangnya yang luas, Luhan tebak jika ranjang ini bisa di tiduri oleh empat bahkan lima orang sekaligus.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, jujur saja dia sedikit mengantuk "Aku akan tetap di sini menjagamu. Kau tidur saja" ujarnya lagi, tidak lupa senyum manis selalu terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Janji tidak akan pulang?" Tanya Sehun kekanakan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia mau?

"Em aku janji.. Tidurlah..!" balas Luhan lagi dan mulai menyelimuti pria itu. Meskipun ia sedikit ragu karena pria ini masih menggunakan pakaiannya tadi siang "Sehun.., mau mengganti baju? Kau pasti tidak nyaman?" Tanyanya lagi, masih sempatnya memikirkan kenyamanan orang yang sudah membuatnya repot dan melewatkan waktu tidurnya.

Mendengar itu Sehun mengangguk senang, wanita ini kenapa peka sekali? Apa ia tahu jika betapa tidak nyamannya Sehun karena masih memakai kemeja kerjanya ini.

"Mau mengambilkan baju untukku?"

"Di mana..?"

"Sebelah sana, itu lemarinya" jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk lemari panjang berwarna coklat kayu yang menyatu dengan dinding.

"Oke.." jawab Luhan dan mulai memilih baju apa yang biasa Sehun pakai untuk tidur " _T-shirt_ tipis saja Luhan" Ujar Sehun saat ia melihat wajah cantik itu berkerut bingung.

Kebetulan sekali, Luhan mengangguk senang saat di tangannya sudah ada _tshirt_ putih yang Sehun maksud.

"Ini.." Ia langsung memberikan kaos itu pada Sehun dan menoleh ke arah lain. Tidak mau melihat otot perut sempurna sehun walaupun dalam hati ia berharap bisa melihatnya, ayolah dia tidak selugu Kyungsoo, dia wanita dewasa yang sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun.

"Selesai...berbaliklah Luhan..!"

"Ne.. " Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi di ranjang Sehun "Kau tidurlah.. Aku yakin jika kau belum tertidur sedetikpun sejak sore tadi" ujarnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun tahu betapa peka dan perhatiannya wanita cantik ini.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bersuara. Sehun memilih untuk mengikuti saran Luhan untuk tertidur, berharap saat bangun nanti perutnya tidak akan sakit lagi. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Ia lebih memilih duduk termenung menjaga sang pasien spesial, dan sesekali ia akan mengecek cairan infus Sehun. Takut jika cairannya habis maka jarum itu akan menyedot darah Sehun.

Cukup lama Luhan terdiam memandangi wajah damai Sehun seorang diri, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan penyangga matanya yang sejak tadi ingin terpejam. Karena sudah lelah dan tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, jadi wanita cantik yang masih menggunakan mantel hangatnya itu meringkuk di kasur sehun. Memilih untuk memejamkan matanya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi di ajak kerjasama. Berharap jika pagi nanti ia akan membuka mata lebih dulu dari Sehun, dan bisa pergi bekerja untuk merawat pasiennya yang lain yang membutuhkannya.

 _'Selamat tidur Luhan-ah/Selamat tidur Sehun-ah'_

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah follow, favorite and sampe repot2 mau review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. And ada yang nanya kenapa aku up di ffn gg secepat saat aku up di wattpad. Jawabannya adalah jujur saja aku lebih nyaman di wattpad soalnya di sana udh banyak temen and bisa balas komentar kalian di sana. Di sini kan agak susah bales komennya. Maafin ya teman-teman. 520_


	5. Chapter 5 one step closer

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **Note: FF ini udah saya up sampai beberapa chap di Wattpad. Yang follow akun Wattpad saya pasti udah pada tahu kan? Akun wattpad gw namanya sama kayak akun ffn gw :)**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Menghangatkan tubuh dua insan yang masih meringkuk dengan nyamannya.

Sepasang mata tajam di sana memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Burung-burung mulai ramai bernyanyi, menari-nari bersama kupu-kupu cantik berwarna-warni, mengitari pagi penuh rasa suka cita jiwa insan yang sedang berpelukan mesra.

Tidak puas memandangi pemandangan khas di pagi hari, mata tajam itu kembali lagi memandangi wajah cantik jelita yang sudah ia pandangi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Merapatkan pelukannya dengan tubuh mungil wanita cantik yang dengan segala ketulusannya mau merawatnya dan mengabaikan waktu tidurnya.

Sehun, pria itu melirik jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Itu artinya wanita ini baru mendapatkan tidurnya selama lima jam. Bukan waktu yang cukup untuk wanita yang menganut _healty life_ seperti wanita cantik ini.

Wanita yang tiga puluh menit lalu ia temukan sedang meringkuk memunggunginya, tubuh mungil itu hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya jika saja tangan kekarnya tidak menariknya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Awalnya tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti apa yang sering di lakukan oleh seorang pria bejat atau sahabat eksotisnya, Kim Jongin. Tapi, saat mata tajamnya melihat wajah titisan dewi Aphrodite yang sedang menjelma menjadi wajah bayi yang menggemaskan, membuatnya enggan melepaskan wanita ini.

Sebut saja dia terpesona saat melihat bibir yang rasanya membuat ia penasaran itu terbuka merekah, seperti mengundang siapa saja untuk mengecupnya, atau rambut berantakannya yang meninmbulkan kesan seksi yang membuat jari-jarinya gatal untuk merapikannya, atau suara lenguhannya yang membuat Sehun ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

Tidak ada niatan dari Sehun untuk beranjak merapikan dirinya dan pergi ke kantor untuk menambah tumpukan dollarnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini, dan tidak ada niatan dari Sehun untuk membangunkan dan mengusik waktu istirahat gadis cantik ini, dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan dekapannya pada gadis yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya di ikuti dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka lebar.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapanya berbisik lirih, tepat di depan wajah sayu sang jelita. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya mulut kakunya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada wanita lain selain ibunya.

Si dokter cantik mengerjapkan mata kantuknya, belum mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang di alaminya. Sampai saat usapan di kepalanya membuat ia sadar dan langsung terduduk kaget "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" lirihnya merasa lancang karena sudah terlelap di ranjang pasiennya. Tanpa tahu jika si pasienlah yang sudah lancang memeluk tubuh perawannya.

Sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya, dan mengatakan pada si cantik dia tidak perlu meminta maaf berkali-kali karena ia tidak bersalah.

"Hey.. Sudahlah.. Berhenti meminta maaf" Ujarnya lagi sambil menyelipkan poni luhan ke belakang telinganya, yang mana hal manis itu di hadiahi Luhan dengan mata sayunya.

Lalu Luhan membawa mata sayunya ke arah jam, dan mata sayu itu berubah menjadi melotot lebar saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Itu artinya dia terlambat pergi ke rumah sakit, dan itu artinya lagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasti mencarinya karena ia ingat betul jika tadi malam ia tidak pamit pada gadis-gadis kesayangannya itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mendial nomor Baekhyun, mengatakan jika mereka tidak perlu khawatir karena ia sedang berada di rumah pasiennya, dan dia akan sangat terlambat pergi ke klinik hari ini.

"Luhan..!?"

"Ne..?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Jangan cemas, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk pekerjaanmu. Sekarang mandilah, aku sudah meminta eommaku menyiapkan pakaian untukmu" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Dia memang pria perfeksionis yang dingin, angkuh, dan selalu bersikap otoriter, memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang sangat kuat. Tapi bukan bearti dia pria jahat yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tidak, dia tidak jahat, dia hanya kurang ramah dan tidak terlalu paham dengan cara bersosialisasi.

"Eomma mu?"

"Iya, eomma ku. Ada apa?"

"Apa eomma mu melihat aku tidur di sini? Di ranjang mu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah cemasnya.

Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Luhan "Tadi pagi eomma ku membangunkanku seperti biasa, dan dia pergi lagi saat melihat mu yang sedang tertidur" jelasnya lagi, yang menciptakan helaan nafas panjang dari wanita cantik di depannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar "Boleh aku pulang sekarang Sehun?" Tanyanya, jujur saja rasanya ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu ibunya Sehun yang dia pikir akan menilainya sebagai gadis bar-bar atau lainnya, karena sudah begitu berani mengunjungi putranya di pertengahan malam dan tidur di ranjangnya.

"Tidak boleh..! Eomma sudah menunda sarapannya untuk makan bersama kita" Katanya lagi, langsung melarang Luhan pulang yang membuat wanita cantik itu merengut sebal "Mandilah.. Apa perlu ku mandikan?" Tanyanya jahil, ingin mencairkan dan menghilangkan rengutan di wajah cantik itu.

Mendengar itu Luhan mendecih "Dasar byuntae.. Mana bajunya?" Ujarnya pertanda ia setuju dengan tawaran Sehun.

"Itu.. " Sehun menunjuk paper bag putih yang ada di atas meja. Membuat Luhan langsung mengambil paper bag itu dan menoleh lagi ke arah Sehun "Aku mandi di mana?" Tanyanya polos namun terdengar bodoh di telinga Sehun.

"Sebelah kananmu ada pintu Luhan, itu kamar mandinya" Sehun menunjuk pintu putih yang ada di samping Luhan dengan dagu lancipnya.

"Oke thanks.. " ucap Luhan dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang berasa lengket. Dan saat Luhan membuka salah satu paper bag yang berukurun paling kecil, matanya membola saat menemukan rangkaian satu set alat make up yang Luhan tebak memiliki harga selangit jika di lihat dari merknya.

Luhan meremat paper bag itu, entah merasa senang dan berterima kasih pada kebaikan hati ibunya Oh Sehun atau karena merasa iri karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang membelikannya pakaian dan alat make up selain Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setidaknya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Luhan untuk merapikan dirinya. Bersyukur karena baju pilihan ibu Sehun begitu pas dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Dan saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, matanya langsung di suguhi pemandangan luar biasa menakjubkan.

Oh Sehun dengan suit serba hitamnya yang sedang duduk dengan kaki menyilang pongah, serta kedua tangan yang sedang memegang _Macbook_ membuatnya sedikit terpesona.

 _'Tampan_..' Batinnya menjerit kagum melihat maha karya di hadapannya.

Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan batang sahamnya mendongak saat mencium aroma feminim yang baru ia temui di kamarnya.

Dan mata elangnya langsung di suguhi wanita berparas cantik yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau sudah mandi? Kapan mandinya?" Tanya Luhan heran, tidak pernah berfikir jika di rumah megah ini memuat banyak kamar mandi di dalamnya.

"Hei..?" panggilnya lagi saat mendapati wajah bengong Sehun.

Bahkan suaranya benar-benar merdu, semerdu nyanyian burung di pagi hari. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkedip dan hanya terus menatap wajah cantik itu. Wajah cantik yang menyimpan raut ketulusan di dalamnya.

Xi Luhan? Siapa kau sebenarnya?

Dia begitu cantik, Xi Luhan benar-benar cantik.

Xi Luhan benar-benar menggambarkan definisi cantik yang sesungguhnya. Dan beruntungnya Tuhan juga memberikan hati yang tidak kalah cantik pada wanita ini.

Dia menggunakan kemeja ketat berwarna merah _maroon_ halus pilihan ibunya, yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Memamerkan pinggang ramping dan tingginya, serta memamerkan payudaranya yang ranum yang membuat tangan Sehun gatal ingin meremasnya.

 _'Perfect_.. ' batin Sehun memuji pesona wanita cantik ini.

Wajahnya sedang berkerut bi-,

 _'Astaga Oh Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan?'_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari hampir saja ia terperosok jatuh pada kecantikan dan pesona seorang Xi Luhan.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh terlalu sering berdekatan dengan wanita berbahaya ini.

"Ayo turun..!" Ujarnya kemudian, mengabaikan pertanyaan dan raut bingung di wajah cantik itu.

Luhan mengikuti langkah panjang Sehun dalam diam, matanya lagi-lagi memandangi isi rumah Sehun yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ah sepertinya ia jatuh cinta dengan design interior rumah ini.

"Selamat pagi sayang.." Suara ibunya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Dan dia tersenyum iri saat mendapati wanita cantik yang sedang duduk manis di kursi makan itu sedang memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi Sehun, begitu pun sebaliknya.

 _'Bisakah aku merasakan ciuman hangat itu?_ ' jiwa kesepiannya benar-benar menjerit iri. Dan pertanyaannya langsung di jawab Tuhan saat ia merasakan dekapan hangat di tubuhnya serta ucapan selamat pagi dari wanita cantik ini.

"Selamat pagi cantik, bagaimana tidurmu? Apa nyenyak?"

 _'Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya... Bolehkah aku menangis bahagia sekarang?'_

"N-ne.. Selamat pagi Nyonya" Jawabnya agak serak dan gugup.

Jaejoong membawa Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya, di depan Sehun. Dan bibir merahnya tersenyum lagi saat melihat pakaian pilihannya begitu melekat sempurna di tubuh mungil gadis ini.

"Duduklah sayang.. Eomma sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Kalian begitu lama" Gerutunya sebal, yang mengundang kekehan dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

Ada sederet pelayan yang menyajikan banyak makanan untuk mereka, yang membuat Luhan tidak terlalu suka. Karena ia biasa sarapan hanya dengan menu sederhana buatan Kyungsoo, bukan malah makanan mewah seperti sedang menjamu anggota kerajaan seperti ini.

"Makanlah Luhan..! Eomma sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk mu" Ujar Jaejoong lagi yang langsung di angguki Luhan serta senyuman lemahnya. Dia melirik Sehun yang ada di depannya, dan Sehun hanya memberikannya anggukan pertanda jika ia harus menuruti apa kemaun ibunya.

"Ne.. Terima kasih Nyonya" Balasnya pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya begitu intens, persis seperti tatapan Sehun.

Pagi ini Jaejoong begitu senang saat meja makan mereka yang biasanya sepi kini ada penghuni baru, meskipun suaminya tidak bisa bergabung karena sudah pergi ke kantor lebih dulu tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya dia penasaran. Siapa gadis cantik ini? Gadis cantik pertama yang mengunjungi putranya di tengah malam,.gadis cantik pertama yang putranya izinkan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, gadis cantik pertama yang putranya biarkan tidur di atas ranjangnya, yang mana sebelumnya tidak ada seorang pun yang sehun izinkan untuk berbaring atau tidur di sana. Bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol pun harus tidur di kamar tamu, tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun membiarkan orang lain meniduri ranjangnya. Tapi kenapa gadis cantik ini begitu mudah mendapatkan izin dari sehunnya. Bahkan Sehun mengizinkan gadis ini untuk mandi di kamar mandinya. Tidak bisa di biarkan, jiwa penasarannya harus mencari tahu siapa wanita ini untuk Sehunnya.

Teman kah? Rekan bisnis kah? Atau pacar alias calon menantunya? Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong begitu senang. Jika begitu ia tidak perlu khawatir jika putra tampannya akan menjadi bujang lapuk.

"Eomma... Makan! Bukan menghayal" Tegur Sehun pada ibunya yang sedang menerawang jauh sambil menatap Luhan. Sehun tahu benar apa yang sedang bersarang di dalam otak cantik eommanya.

Jaejoong mendengus saat mendengar cibiran dari anaknya. Anaknya itu benar-benar. Jaejoong akan berterima kasih sekaligus bersimpati pada gadis ini jika dia adalah kekasih anaknya. Karena Jaejoong tahu benar betapa sulitnya mendapatkan hati seorang Koleris seperti anaknya dan suaminya. Mereka berdua benar-benar pria yang menuntut kesempurnaan, jadi.. Jaejoong akan membantu gadis cantik ini bagaimana cara untuk memikat dan mencairkan hati beku anaknya.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, tidak bisa di sebut sarapan juga karena mereka menyantapnya di jam sepuluh, hampir tengah hari, Sehun langsung mengantar Luhan pergi ku rumah sakit. Meskipun awalnya Luhan menolak karena wanita itu membawa mobil, tapi Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu pulang sendirian. Ingat, dia bukan pria yang jahat. Dia adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, lihatlah betapa suksesnya kerajaan bisnisnya sekarang berkat tanggung jawab besarnya yang ia jalankan dengan baik.

"Eomma ku berbisik apa di telinga mu tadi?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, dia takut jika ibunya akan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai pada wanita cantik ini jika di lihat dari cara ibunya yang begitu mencurigakan. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan ibunya langsung menarik Luhan menjauhinya dan berbisik di telinga wanita cantik itu, dan Sehun sungguh penasaran saat melihat wajah bahagia ibunya setelah ia saling berbisik dengan Luhan.

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan senyuman. Dia tidak akan menjawab rasa penasaran Sehun karena itu sedikit memalukan menurutnya. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan ibunya Sehun.

Sehun mendengus melihat wanita cantik ini yang sepertinya sedang bersekutu dengan ibunya. Entah apa yang sedang bersarang di otak cantik ibunya, kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menebaknya.

Setelah mereka tiba di depan rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja yang baru Sehun ketahui letaknya, Luhan langsung keluar begitu saja karena tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat dia yang di antar oleh pria tampan menggunakan mercedes mewahnya. Namun sepertinya dia terlambat saat melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya curiga. Terutama mata sipit Baekhyun yang sedang memicing mencurigakan padanya, sepertinya wanita itu sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi.

"Selamat pagi Baek-ie..!" Sapa Luhan sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi sahabatnya.

"Selamat Siang luhan-ie..!" Balas Baekhyun sambil menyindirnya yang membuat Luhan terkekeh sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Mau menjelaskan sesuatu?" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Mata sipitnya menelusuri penampilan Luhan dari higheel yang baru dia lihat sampai ke aksesoris rambut yang juga baru ia lihat keberadaanya. Setahunya Luhan tidak mempunyai barang-barang baru yang terlihat mahal ini. Dan tidak mungkin jika Luhan berbelanja di waktu subuh tadi kan?

"Baek.. Ayo kita masuk dulu..!" Ujar Luhan sambil membawa Baekhyun ke ruangannya karena tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di ruangan Luhan. Ruangan yang di design sama persis dengan ruangannya.

Luhan memakai jas putih kebanggaanya yang selalu ia sediakan di ruangannya dan mulai menyiapkan segala alat-alat kesehatannya untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter.

Wanita cantik itu mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis untuk mendengarkan ceritanya, dan ia mengecup pipi berlapis blush on itu sebelum berujar "Aku ceritakan di rumah saja karena aku tidak mau mengulang ceritaku dua kali pada Kyungsoo nanti" ujarnya dan segera berlari saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bangkit mengejarnya dan melayangkan tangannya untuk menepuk pantatnya.

"Xi Luhaaaaan..." Rengek Baekhyun tidak terima karena sudah di kerjai oleh wanita cantik yang sedang terbahak itu. Jika saja ini bukan di rumah sakit maka sudah di pastikan ia akan berteriak nyaring.

"Sudah ya.. Pasienku sedang menunggu dokter cantiknya" Ujar Luhan lagi dan menghilang bersembunyi di dalam kotak segi empat yang langsung mengangkutnya ke lantai tiga. Lantai khusus pasiennya yang menderita penyakit dalam.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, jika di hari biasa pewaris tunggal Oh enterprise itu sudah duduk angkuh di balik mejanya sejak jam delapan pagi maka tidak untuk hari ini.

Bos besar perusahaan properti dan elektronik itu berhasil membuat karyawannya mengernyit heran saat melihat mobil mewahnya memasuki parkiran perusahaan tepat di jam sebelas. Itu artinya bos mereka yang tidak pernah telat dan selalu menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan itu terlambat tiga jam lebih, yang membuatnya langsung menjadi bahan gosip para karyawan perempuannya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang menyadari benar keterlambatannya yang tidak biasa hanya nengendikkan bahu tidak perduli. Dia mempunyai alasan sendiri kenapa dia berakhir terlambat selama berjam-jam.

Jika Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak perduli maka berbeda untuk dua cecenguk yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya sejak tadi. Kedua sahabatnya itu sudah menunggunya di ruangannya nyaris dua jama. Membuat Sehun mendengus masam karena moodnya yang sedang bagus mendadak hancur saat melihat wajah Kai yang menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Terlambat tiga jam lebih, bukan Oh Sehun sekali" Begitulah kata sambutan yang di layangkan oleh Kai sesaat setelah Sehun memasuki ruangannya. Membuatnya bingung harus memberikan alasan apa.

"Oh Sehun..!" Panggil Kai lagi.

"Perutku bermasalah lagi.." Jawabnya singkat. Dia tidak berbohong kan? Semuanya memang berawal dari perutnya yang bermasalah, yang membuatnya terlibat jauh dengan dokter cantik yang berhasil menggetarkan hatinya.

"Lalu..? Bagaimana caranya sekarang perutmu sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai lagi, sepertinya pria eksotis itu belum puas dengan jawaban singkat yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kebesarannya. Sedikit berfikir kata-kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan agar kedua cecenguk itu tidak curiga padanya.

"Aku minum beberapa butir antibiotikku sekaligus untuk mengurangi sakitnya" Akhirnya hanya itu jawaban yang bisa ia berikan, yang untungnya langsung di angguki mengerti oleh Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Aku tahu betul seberapa banyaknya pekerjaan kalian" Tanya Sehun pada dua cecenguk itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol dan Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka "Perusahaan kami tidak sebesar perusahaanmu. Dan appa ku masih bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuanku" Jawab Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Kai.

"Baiklah.. " Ujar Sehun mengerti, dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk mengusir dua sahabatnya itu secara halus.

"Sehun-ah, dua hari lagi kau akan ke Itali" Ujar Kai pada Sehun yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya. Memberikan tanda tangan mahalnya di sana untuk menambah pundi-pundi uang keluarga Oh.

"Lalu..? " Jawab Sehun tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana jika nanti perutmu sakit lagi saat kau sedang di sana?" Tanya Kai lagi yang kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun.

Benar apa kata Kai, bagaimana jika perutnya sakit lagi ketika ia sedang di Itali? Sebenarnya mudah saja, banyak dokter hebat di sana. Tapi ini masalahnya dia tidak suka harus berurusan dengan orang asing lagi yang belum tentu bisa di percaya.

Orang asing yang bisa kapan saja menyebarkan kelemahannya pada lawan bisnisnya yang sampai detik ini masih penasaran dan terus mencari tahu tentang dirinya, termasuk kelemahannya.

"Bagaimana Sehun-ah?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Sehun karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana "Berdoa saja semoga perutku baik-baik saja selama di sana" Ujarnya tanpa sadar sudah menirukan jawaban yang pernah di berikan dokter cantik itu padanya beberapa hari lalu saat ia hendak meninggalkan kamar wanita cantik itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Dokter Xi saja?" Usul Kai sekaligus menggoda Sehun.

"Kau gila.. " Maki sehun pada Kai. Yang benar saja dia mengajak wanita itu pergi berdua ke Itali, tidak bisa di katakan berdua juga karena pengawalnya itu selalu setia mengikutinya. Tapi kan tetap saja, itu artinya dia akan semakin dekat dengan wanita itu, dan Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia pergi ke Itali untuk menemui klien pentingnya, untuk menjalin kerja sama yang bernilai milyaran won. Dan Sehun tidak mau memecah konsentrasi karena wanita cantik yang memiliki feromon kuat itu.

"Apa salahnya? Bukankah kau harus sedia payung sebelum hujan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sana. Bagaimana jika nanti ada lawan bisnismu yang menghajarmu tiba-tiba dan membuatmu nyaris mati seperti beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Aku mempunyai banyak bodyguard jika kau tidak lupa"

"Bodyguard tidak bisa menyembuhkan usus mu" Ujar Kai lagi, awalnya dia hanya berniat untuk menggoda Sehun. Namun jika di pikir lagi dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya. Kai tahu benar seberapa banyaknya lawan bisnis Sehun yang bisa berubah menjadi musuhnya kapan saja. Dan menurutnya membawa Dokter Xi di sampingnya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Dokter cantik itu pasti bisa menjaga rahasia Sehun. Kai tahu, ada gurat ketulusan di wajah elok wanita cantik itu.

"Tapi tidak harus Dokter Xi juga Kai-ya.. " Tolak Sehun lagi.

"Lalu siapa? Apa dokter Lee yang bermulut ember itu?"

Sehun mendengus masam saat mengingat wajah dokter pribadi mereka yang tidak pernah setia padanya.

"Aku rasa Kai benar Hun-ah.. " Ujar Chanyeol yang akhrinya angkat suara "Dokter Xi tidak hanya bisa merawatmu, tapi dia juga bisa menjaga rahasiamu. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa tulusnya wanita itu dalam merawat pasiennya, termasuk dirimu"

Sehun terdiam, ia memikirkan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Sehun juga bisa melihat betapa tulusnya wanita cantik itu dalam merawatnya. Wanita berparas cantik itu benar-benar tulus, sangat tulus. Terbukti dari dia yang rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menjaganya dan menuruti segala kemauannya.

Wanita cantik itu.., haruskah Sehun terlibat lebih jauh dengannya? Bagaimana jika Sehun jatuh cinta padanya?. Tidak bisa, sehun akui jika wanita itu cantik luar biasa. Namun sehun belum tahu siapa wanita itu sebenarnya. Dan sehun tidak mau kecewa jika ia berakhir menyukai perempuan yang salah.

Setidaknya Sehun harus tahu siapa dia, dari golongan mana dia berada, dan bagaimana asal muasal keluarganya. Sekali lagi Sehun ingatkan jika dia hanya ingin memiliki pasangan yang sempurna, benar-benar sempurna.

"Sudahlah.. Nanti akan ku pikirkan.. " jawab sehun akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya butuh waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam lebih untuk pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh itu memikirkan ulang usulan dari Kai dan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu.

Dan hari ini, dengan suit abu-abu mahal yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, serta wajah segar yang menambah level ketampanannya, Sehun datang lagi ke cafe milik wanita yang ia juluki burung hantu untuk menemui sang Dokter cantik yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa terlibat jauh dengan dirinya.

"Selamat datang lagi Tuan.. " Sapa si gadis _victoria secret_ yang pernah mengumpati kelakuan sahabat hitamnya dengan senyum ramah serta pena dan kertas yang ada di kedua tangannya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tao meletakkan menu di meja lalu mulai mencatat pesanan pria yang matanya sedang melirik kesana kemari itu.

 _'Apa yang dia cari?'_ Gadis bermata kucing itu mengernyit bingung melihat gelagat aneh pria tampan ini, dan mulai menjauh dari meja itu sebelum suara husky yang terdengar begitu seksi dan jantan memanggilnya "Ya Tuan?"

"Apa Doktet Xi sudah pulang?" Tanya pria itu langsung sekaligus menjawab kernyitan bingung di dahi Tao.

 _'Aah.. Luhan eonni benar-benar populer'_ Batinnya lagi, tidak bisa memungkiri betapa cantik dan mempesonya dokter berperawakan mungil yang sering membuatnya iri itu, "Dokter Xi belum pulang Tuan, ini masih jam kerjanya bila saya tidak salah" Jawab Tao sopan, karena ia juga tidak tahu dengan jadwal wanita cantik itu yang tidak pernah pulang cepat.

Sehun memberikan anggukan dan terima kasihnya pada wanita bermata kucing itu. Sedikit merasa aneh kenapa dia meninggalkan kantornya hanya untuk menemui wanita cantik itu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan phonselnya untuk menghubungi nomor wanita itu, sebelum harga dirinya yang setinggi langit berbisik untuk melarangnya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

 _'Haruskah aku menunggunya? Yang benar saja.._ ' Sehun bermonolog sendiri sambil menghafal nomor phonsel wanita cantik itu, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan...

Setelah bosan dengan phonselnya, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari si pemilik cafe yang katanya adalah sahabat sekaligus keluarga si dokter cantik, ingin menanyakan jam berapa dokter cantik itu pulang, namun lagi-lagi dia urungkan saat egoismenya yang tinggi melarangnya untuk menjadi pria ramah hanya karena wanita yang baru enam hari ia kenal.

 _'Apa yang harus ku lakukan.. Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh'_ lagi-lagi dia bermonolog sendiri sambil menyeruput satu-satunya minuman yang bisa ia minum selain air mineral.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

"Masuk...! "

"Dokter Byun.."

"Ne.., Ada apa Dokter Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari catatan kesehatan milik pasiennya pada pria yang kata Luhan begitu mirip dengannya.

Taehyung; pria bermarga Kim itu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun setelah menerima lirikan mata dari pemilik rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

"Pria itu datang lagi.." Ujarnya yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris tersedak tanpa minum.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ulang sambil mengorek telinganya yang tidak gatal.

"Pria itu.., pria yang suka membuat ulah dengan Dokter Xi" Jawab Taehyung lagi yang kali ini membuat Baekhyun memijat kepalanya pening.

"Di mana dia..?"

"Dia sedang menunggu Dokter Xi di ruang tunggu"

"Apa Luhan tahu jika ada pria itu di sini?"

Taehyung menggeleng "Dokter Xi sedang ada operasi" dan melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya "Sepertinya lima belas menit lagi akan selesai" Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Baekhyun langsung bangkit untuk mengusir pria yang kehadirannya hanya menambah luka di hati sahabatnya.

"Jaga Dokter Xi, jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan pria itu. Biar aku yang mengurus si brengsek itu" Perintah Baekhyun pada Taehyung, salah satu pria yang secara tidak sengaja mengetahui masa lalu kelam mereka karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang nyaris dua puluh empat jam.

"Ne.. Dokter Byun.. " Ujarnya begitu formal meskipun mereka dekat di karenakan ini masih di jam kerja.

Setelah itu Dokter cantik yang marganya sudah di coret oleh ayahnya itu melangkah tergesa menuju pria bersurai pirang untuk melindungi sang sahabat.

"Berani-beraninya kau kemari. Ikut aku..! " Baekhyun menggeram marah dan menarik kasar tangan besar pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi _hah_?" Desis Baekhyun marah yang di tanggapi raut sedih di wajah pria beralis tebal itu.

"Aku mencari Luhan.." Jawabnya singkat, meskipun dia tahu benar jika Baekhyun sudah mengetahui apa tujuannya kemari. Karena tidak hanya sekali dua kali dia mengunjungi gadis bermata rusa itu, namun sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini, meskipun hal itu membuatnya harus repot bolak-balik China-Korea.

"Pergilah..! Luhan tidak akan sudih menemui mu"

Inilah yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk sahabat cantiknya itu, sahabat yang memiliki nasib serupa dengannya.

Sedangkan pria bersurai pirang itu mengacak rambutnya kasar saat lagi-lagi pengusiran yang dia dapatkan.

"Baek.. Ku mohon.., biarkan aku bertemu dengan Luhan" Mohonnya lagi meskipun ia tahu jika itu percuma.

"Untuk apa hah? Untuk mengumpatinya? Untuk menambah luka hatinya? Begitu?" Sindir Baekhyun tajam, bahkan ia tidak sadar dengan volume suaranya yang mulai meninggi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu Baek.. "

Baekhyun mendecih geli mendengar jawaban pria ini "Apanya yang tidak _hah_? Apa kau tahu Luhan selalu menangis setiap kali dia bertemu dengan mu. Dan itu kau bilang tidak menyakitinya?"

"Baek.. " Mohonnya lagi dengan suara lirihnya, berharap salah satu wanita yang sering menjadi penghalangnya ini akan segera mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang begitu ia sayangi namun pernah ia sakiti begitu parah.

Tidak, dia tidak hanya menyakiti wanita cantik itu. Namun dia sudah begitu jahat, bejat dan tidak termaafkan.

"Pergilah gege.. Sebelum aku menyuruh _security_ untuk menyeretmu dari sini" Usir Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Karena percuma menghadapi pria ini dengan emosi meletup-letup.

"Tidak Baek.. Biarkan kali ini aku bertemu dengan Luhan. Aku kesulitan menemuinya karena dia tidak pernah lagi datang ke playhouse kami" Mohonnya lagi, namun gadis bemata sipit itu tetap kekeh menolaknya.

"Baekie.. "

 _'Ah sial.. Kenapa kau kemari Xi Luhan'_ Baekhyun mengepalkan tanganya erat untuk meredam emosinya, apa lagi saat mendengar ketukan heels yang ia hafal betul milik siapa itu.

"Luhanie.. "

Luhan terdiam mematung saat mendengar suara bass dan serak dari pria yang sedang membelakanginya. Dan tungkai mungil berbalut heels merah itu bergetar lemas saat pria pemilik suara itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dan rindu yang baru ia berikan dua tahun ini.

 _'Jadi ini penyebab kenapa Taehyung bersikeras menahan ku tadi'_ Luhan membatin sedih, sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengindahkan larangan Taehyung dan segala usaha yang pria itu lakukan untuk mencegahnya turun dari lantai tiga.

"Lu..." panggilnya lagi dan mulai mendekati tubuh mungil yang dulu sering ia siksa kini berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu berlari cepat mendahului Yifan; is pria bersurai pirang yang terus mengusik hidup sahabatnya.

"Lu.. " Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya, "Ayo kita kembali ke ruangan kita!" Ajaknya pada Luhan untuk menjauhkannya dari Yifan yang sedang menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya.

Namun terkutuklah sikap keras kepala yang di miliki sahabatnya ini, sehingga membuat Baekhyun harus gigit jari saat melihat senyum manis namun terlihat pedih di wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.." Ujar Luhan dan meremas kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk menenangkan wanita itu, sekaligus menenangkan dirinya juga yang nyaris roboh karena kedatangan pria itu yang tidak pernah dia harapkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut dan balik meremas tangan Luhan dengan kuat "Baek.. Percaya padaku..!" Ujar Luhan lagi, meskipun dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Tidak Lu.. Kau selalu menangis setelah bertemu pria brengsek ini. Ku mohon.. Ayo kita pergi" Bujuk Baekhyun lagi dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya. Dan air mata itu meluncur begitu saja saat mendapatkan gelengan lemah dari Luhan "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji" Ujar Luhan lagi untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataanya. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkata seperti itu, namun selalu berakhir menyedihkan setelahnya.

"Baeeek.. !" Bujuk Luhan lagi dengan nada memohon. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menang saat mendengar nada lirih serta tatapan memohon yang di berikan sahabatnya. Membuatnya harus meninggalkan Luhan dengan perasaan luar biasa cemas.

Sedangkan Yifan yang melihat kepergian Baekhyun menarik nafas lega dan memberikan senyuman rindunya pada wanita yang hampir bahkan sudah ia hancurkan hidupnya.

"Luhanie.." lirih Yifan lagi. Ia tersenyum pedih saat mata cantik itu tidak menatapnya, sekalipun menatapnya maka hanya ada tatapan kecewa dan terluka yang wanita itu berikan padanya.

"Apa kabarmu..?" Lanjutnya lagi. Seperti biasa, setiap kali dia menemui Luhan dia selalu bermonolog sendirian karena Luhan yang tidak sudih lagi berbicara dengan bajingan seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah datang lagi ke _playhouse_? Kemarin gege menunggumu di sana dan kau tidak datang" Ujarnya lagi dan sedikit mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"STOP! berhenti di situ!" Luhan refleks berteriak saat Yifan ingin mendekatinya. Yang mengundang raut sedih serta penyesalan tak terhingga yang pria itu rasakan saat melihat wanita yang ia sayangi semakin hari semakin menjauhinya.

"Baiklah.. Satu meter" Ujar Yifan lemah. Ingin sekali ia mendekap tubuh rapuh itu. Tubuh wanita kesayangannya yang sering kali mendapatkan lebam karena kelakuannya, dulu.

"Luhanie.. Ayo kita pulang! Sampai kapan kau akan hidup di negara orang seperti ini?"

"Apa perduli mu?" Jawab Luhan ketus.

Terkadang ia heran dengan pria ini yang selalu menemuinya dan memintanya untuk pulang. Memangnya Luhan harus pulang kemana?

"Luhanie... Di sini bukan rumahmu sayang. Ayo kita pulang!"

Luhan terkekeh mengejek mendengar kalimat yifan "Lalu di mana rumahku? Bukankah kalian sendiri yang membuatku pergi?" Ujarnya lemah, dan selalu mengutuk suara bergetarnya setiap kali ia menghadapi pria yang pernah begitu ia cintai ini.

"Luhan-ah.. Gege mohon sayang. Setidaknya jika kau tidak mau pulang kau harus membiarkan gege menemui mu dan menjagamu. Gege mohon" Ujar Yifan lagi dengan suara semakin lirih. Tidak pernah kuat saat lagi-lagi penolakan dan raut sedih yang ia terima dari wanita cantik ini.

"Ge.." Panggil Luhan lemah, "Bisakah gege tidak mengganggu hidup ku lagi? Apa lagi sampai harus membawa ku pulang. Pulang kemana? Rumahku di sini. Aku sudah mempunyai kehidupan dan keluarga baru di sini. Lagi pula, kau tahu benar jika aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padamu" Ujar Luhan panjang lebar dengan suara bergetarnya.

Yifan menghela nafas lelah, "Baiklah.. Gege tidak akan membawa mu pulang. Gege tahu kau tidak sudih untuk memaafkan gege"Yifan mendekat dan menggengam tangan mungil itu, tidak perduli pada protesan Luhan yang melarangnya untuk mendekatinya dan menyentuh tubuhnya "Tapi Lu, gege mohon biarkan gege menemuimu. Jangan halangi gege hm? " Mohonnya pada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya sedih. Yifan tahu, ada kerinduan di balik tatapan sedih itu, "Gege mohon.." Ujar Yifan lagi.

"Baiklah.. Hanya menemuiku seperti biasa" Jawab Luhan mengalah "Tapi janji gege tidak akan membawaku pulang dan menyentuhku?" Ujarnya lagi dan menghempaskan tangan Yifan yang sedang menggenggamnya.

"Oke janji. Gege hanya akan menemui mu seperti biasa di _playhouse_ dan tidak akan menyentuhmu dan memintamu pulang" Ujar Kris yang lebih memilih mengikuti aturan wanita cantik ini.

"Aku harus pulang. Kau pergilah..!"

"Biar gege antar.." Ujar Yifan cepat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menyetir sendirian di saat perasaannya sedang kacau seperti ini. Dan lagi benar apa kata Baekhyun, Luhan selalu menangis sendirian setiap kali wanita itu bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah.. " Balas Luhan lemah dan mulai melangkah gontai ke luar rumah sakit. Di ikuti Yifan yang menjaganya dari belakang, takut jika tubuh rapuh itu bisa tumbang kapan saja.

 _'Maafkan gege XiaoLu..'_

Setelah itu keduanya tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan saat mereka di perjalanan pulang pun keduanya memilih bungkam. Lebih tepatnya Luhan yang memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Karena saat ia bersuara maka hanya ada nada bergetarlah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehingga ia lebih memilih duduk menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi samping kemudi dengan mata menerawang jauh. Menerawang masa lalunya yang begitu kelam dan pahit. Sehingga membuat dada Luhan sesak hanya dengan mengingatnya saja.

"Lu.. "

" _Hm.. "_

"Kenapa sekarang sudah jarang ke _playhosue_?"

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Baiklah.. " Kris memilih diam dan membiarkan Luhan menerawang jauh bersama kenangan pahitnya yang ia ciptakan di memori wanita cantik ini. Wanita yang pernah begitu menyayanginya dan mengharap kasih sayangnya namun ia sakiti dan perlakukan dengan begitu kejam.

Perjalanan pulang yang hanya lima belas menit terasa begitu lama bagi Luhan karena di lewati dengan kesunyian seperti ini. Padahal saat ia pergi bersama Sehun beberapa hari lalu perjalan terasa begitu cepat meskipun mereka juga hanya melewatinya dengan kesunyian seperti ini.

Ah, Sehun.. Pria itu apa kabarnya? Apa perutnya baik-baik saja? Bukankah besok pagi pria itu sudah harus pergi ke Itali. Bagaimana jika perutnya sakit lagi ketika ia sedang jauh darinya.

 _'Astaga Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan?'_ tanpa sadar Luhan membenturkan kepalanya di kaca mengkilap mobil Yifan, sehingga menimbulkan kerutan samar di dahi sempit pria itu.

"Lu, kita sudah sampai" Yifan buka suara dan menyadarkan wanita cantik itu dari lamunan singkatnya tentang Sehun.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat tertunduk lemah di kaca jendela mobil Yifan, dan mengucap syukur saat mereka sudah tiba di depan cafe Kyungsoo.

Yifan yang melihat keterdiaman Luhan langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang sepertinya masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Entah apa yang sedang wanita cantik itu pikirkan.

"Ayo Lu..!" Ujarnya lagi, ingin sekali ia menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Namun peringatan dan delikan tajam dari wanita cantik itu membuatnya mengurungkuan niatnya dan hanya menyimpan kepalan tangannya kedalam kantong celana.

Luhan berjalan cepat memasuki _cafe_ Kyungsoo karena Yifan yang mengikutinya dari belakang, membuatnya ingin segera sampai di dalam kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Namun sepertinya Tuhan belum berbaik hati padanya karena saat ia memasuki _cafe_ , mata sayunya langsung bertemu dengan mata tajam pria yang sempat ia khawatirkan keadaanya beberapa saat lalu.

Sehun, pria itu menarik nafas lega saat yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya pulang juga. Meskipun ia mengernyit heran saat biasanya hanya ada wajah cantik dengan mata berbinar bahagia serta senyuman manis di bibirnya, kini hanya ada wajah lelah dan mata sayu yang ia temui. Apa Luhan sedang lelah..?

Kemana perginya binar cantik dan senyun hangat itu wahai bidadari cantikku?

Dan Sehun semakin mengernyit heran saat melihat pria tampan bersurai pirang yang sedang berusaha meraih Dokter cantik itu. Dokter cantik itu sedang berdebat kecil dengan si pirang yang Sehun kurang sukai keberadaanya, entah karena apa dia juga tidak tahu.

"Luhanie..!" Panggil Kyungsoo senang saat melihat Luhan yang pulang cepat. Namun tak berapa lama raut senang itu luntur seketika saat melihat kehadiran pria yang sudah membuat sahabatnya menderita.

Yifan yang menyadari raut masam dan tidak suka di wajah Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah. Dia sadar dia memang bajingan, jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat 'keluarga baru' Luhan itu memberikannya tatapan tidak suka.

" _Hanie.., Tuan Oh sudah menunggu mu dari dua jam yang lalu"_ Bisik Kyungsoo tepat di telinga Luhan, sehingga membuat mata sayu itu melotot nyaris mengeluarkan bola matanya. Dia pikir pria itu kemari hanya untuk menyantap menu lezat atau kudapan manis yang ada di cafe Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata pria yang masih menatap tajam dirinya itu sedang menunggunya, membuat Luhan harus rela menunda waktu istirahatnya dan memilih untuk menghampiri Sehun yang menusuknya dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Sehun-ssi.." Sapanya formal dan sedikit membungkuk hormat pada pria yang meskipun sedang berwajah datar namun tetap terlihat tampan di mata Luhan.

"Duduklah..!" Ujar Sehun datar, bahkan nadanya mampu membuat Luhan meremang.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun dan memberikan senyuman lemahnya yang ia buat semanis mungkin, "Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu?" Ujar Luhan dan meneguk jusnya yang baru saja di berikan Khungsoo untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai kering.

"Aku tidak menyimpan nomor phonsel mu.." Jawabnya bohong, padahal sejak dua jam lalu jari-jari panjangnya begitu gatal ingin mendial nomor wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum kecut padanya, ada raut kecewa di wajah lelah wanita itu, mata tajam Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

 _'Apa yang kau harapkan Luhan? Kau berharap pria sehebat dia menghubungi mu?_ ' Luhan membatin sedih dan terkekeh masam dengan pemikiran serta pertanyaan yang sudah ia lontarkan pada pria tampan itu.

"Ada apa Tuan Oh..?" Kali ini Luhan bertanya lagi dan mengembalikan panggilan formalnya setelah ia menyadari siapa dirinya dan siapa pria ini untuknya. Mereka hanya dua insan yang kebetulan di pertemukan Tuhan dan terlibat hubungan antara pasien dan dokter, selebihnya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun itu, dan Luhan harus mengingat hal ini di dalam hatinya.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut serta nada bicara wanita cantik itu langsung menyadari kesalahannya, namun dia tidak berniat untuk memperbaikinya dengan mengatakan jika dia tidak hanya menyimpannya namun dia sudah hafal dengan baik digit angka nomor ponsel wanita itu.

"Lu.. Gege pulang ya..!" Kris mendekati Luhan dan berujar pamit padanya. Dia memberikan lirikan tajamnya pada pria bersurai hitam yang sepertinya sedang mempunyai hubungan dengan Luhan, Sehingga menambah kadar ketidaksukaan Sehun pada pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Ne.." Jawab Luhan lemah dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuknya.

"Ada apa Tuan Oh?" Tanyanya lagi, dia sudah benar-benar lelah dan hanya ingin membaringkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk ataupun menangis sepuasnya. Entah apa yang ingin ia tangisi. Menangisi Yifan yang pernah melukai fisik, hati, serta harga dirinya atau menangisi Sehun yang selalu menyusahkannya.

"Besok ikut aku ke Itali..!" Jawabnya langsung yang membuat Luhan meremat tasnya dengan kuat. Pria ini, kenapa suka sekali memerintah dan berlaku seenaknya padanya.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk lemah. memperlihatkan pada Sehun wajah lelah dan mata merahnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai buram, "Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa" Tolak Luhan dengan suara bergetarnya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sesedih ini. Dia akui dia memang cengeng. Tapi, Apa ini pengaruh Yifan tadi yang membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan isakannya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi? Atau, lagi-lagi karena Sehun? Entahlah Luhan juga tidak tahu.

Sehun mengangguk "Oke.., saya permisi" dan langsung bangkit melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, wajah datarnya mampu menyamarkan dengan baik raut kecewa dan tidak suka yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat Sehun pergi begitu saja hanya terdiam, matanya menatap sedih mengiringi langkah panjang Sehun yang semakin menjauhinya.

 _'Kenapa kau tidak memaksaku seperti biasa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?'_ Luhan membatin sedih dan sedikit berharap jika pria congkak itu akan memaksanya seperti biasa, bukan malah pergi begitu saja seperti ini.

Dengan lemas Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, sesekali ia akan terkekeh menertawakan harapan bodohnya. Wajah cantiknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut lelah dan sakit yang sedang ia rasakan. Di banding bertemu dengan Yifan, rasanya lebih sakit saat dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Entah apa salah pria itu padanya. Yang jelas saat ini wanita cantik itu hanya ingin menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di kasur dan menangis untuk mengurangi sesak di hatinya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan hanya mengintip sedih di balik pintu kamar mereka sambil menatap tubuh yang sedang meringkuk menyedihkan itu. Kali ini dia tidak akan mengganggu Luhan. Karena ia tahu wanita itu akan kembali ceria setiap kali ia selesai menumpahkan air matanya yang tidak pernah kering.

" _Semoga hatimu lekas sembuh Luhanie.._ " lirihnya pelan dan mengusap punggung bergetar itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby ❗**

 **Sunday, 12 November 2017** _._

 _ **Review juseyo**_


	6. Chapter 6 'I've got a thing for you'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dengan wajah dingin bercampur kesal, Oh Sehun.., pria itu membanting pintu limo tak berdosanya. Terlihat sekali jika pria itu sedang di selimuti api kemarahan yang membuatnya lagi-lagi datang ke tempat hiburan favoritnya.

Jika di hari biasa pria itu akan mendatangi tempat hiburan ini di tengah malam, namun berbeda dengan hari ini.

Pria itu, masih dengan setelan kerja yang membalut tubuhnya sudah memasuki tempat menyenangkan ini di jam delapan malam, membuat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi tersenyum sumringah.

 **Lush Hotel**

Sehun membaca nama hotel yang sedang ia kunjungi sekarang dengan kagum. Bukan, bukan karena ukiran tulisan yang begitu rumit nan elegan itu. Melainkan karena kagum dengan konsep hotel ini yang membuatnya sedikit iri dan sedikit penasaran siapa pemiliknya.

Oh Sehun begitu tertarik dengan konsep hotel ini, bahkan dia sudah mempunyai rencana matang untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan hotel ini, dan jika itu tidak berhasil Sehun akan dengan senang hati melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya, mendapatkan hotel yang menjadi tempat singgah para kaum jetset ketika mereka sedang lelah dengan hasrat yang menggebu.

Seharusnya untuk seorang Oh Sehun tidak lah sulit untuk mencari daftar nama sesama pengusaha perhotelan dan property seperti dirinya. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya sebanyak apa pun cara yang sudah dia lakukan untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik hotel ini semuanya tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil.

Awalnya Sehun menggunakan cara dengan menyuruh sekretarisnya; Kim Seok Jin untuk berpura-pura melamar pekerjaan di sini. Berharap jika sang sekretaris bisa menggali informasi mengenai siapa pemilik Hotel incaran para pesohor ini. Namun Kim Seok Jin gagal, yang menginterview dirinya bukanlah sang pemilik hotel. Dan satu hari dia mencoba menjadi bartender di sini juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Setelah percobaan pertama gagal Oh Sehun tidak menyerah. Pria itu menggunakan sang sekretaris montok incaran Kai untuk melamar pekerjaan di sini sebagai penari erotis atau sebagai pelacur, Namun itu juga gagal. Semua usaha yang Sehun lakukan gagal. Hal itu yang membuat jiwa bisnisnya semakin tertantang.

Ingat..! Oh Sehun tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya kegagalan.

Jika mencari tahunya dengan perantara orang lain gagal, maka dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi langit dan rencana yang sangat matang Oh Sehun datang langsung ke Hotel ini dan membuat kekacauan dengan menghanncurkan benda-benda yang ada di sini, tidak hanya itu, Oh Sehun bahkan rela mencuri salah satu pelacur di sini. Namun sial, Sehun masih tidak beruntung. Sampai detik ini ia masih belum bisa mendapatkan Hotel ini.

Dan sejak kegagalannya itu Oh Sehun semakin sering datang ke hotel ini, walau hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya pada beberapa pengunjung wanita di sini yang kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan selebriti dan pengusaha seperti dirinya.

Bukan, sebenarnya bukan hotelnya yang membuat Oh Sehun tertarik. Design Hotelnya sama saja dengan kebanyakan hotel lainnya. Seorang Oh Sehun juga bisa membangun Hotel seperti ini.

Namun, _Playhouse_ lah yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun tertarik. Playhouse yang terletak di lantai 20 Hotel berbintang ini yang sedang ia pijaki sekarang yang membuatnya melakukan segala cara untuk menjalin kerja sama bahkan berniat untuk memilikinya.

 _Playhouse_ yang baru di buka tiga tahun namun langsung menjadi favorit para pengusaha, model, desainer, dan selebritas papan atas yang berkantong tebal sama sepertinya.

Awalnga _Playhouse_ dikenal sebagai _Lush club_ , sama seperti nama hotelnya. Namun, beberapa tahun terakhir sang pemilik memberikan nama khusus untuk ruangan yang di khususkan untuk _club_ mewah ini, entah apa alasannya, sekali lagi Sehun katakan jika sampai detik ini tidak ada satu pun yang mengatahui siapa pemilik dari hotel dan _club_ panas ini.

Tiga tahun di resmikan, _Playhouse_ sudah masuk ke dalam jajaran salah satu _club_ terpanas di Seoul. Tempat ini sangat eksklusif dengan layanan limosin bagi anda yang berkantong tebal. Tidak hanya itu, _club_ canggih yang menawarkan interior mewah ini tak segan-segan memfasilitasi para maniak seks yang datang dengan kamar bertema khusus untuk memuaskan fantasi seksual mereka.

 _Black Widow Room,_ setidaknya salah satu kamar itu lah yang sering di masuki Sehun untuk menuntaskan gairahnya. Kamar yang warnanya didominasi perpaduan antara merah dan hitam yang misterius itu begitu memukau seorang Oh Sehun

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kai sesaat setelah Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi _berdesign retro_ itu.

"Seperti biasa.." Jawabnya singkat, tidak perlu berteriak dan mengeluarkan suara yang keras karena di jam seperti ini Dj-dj ternama yang di hadirkan khusus untuk menghibur para pengunjung belum memulai aksinya.

Terutama pada minggu malam, di malam itu semua Dj dan penari panas di sini akan memulai tarian erotis mereka cukup larut, sehingga anda tidak akan terkejut jika melihat pria seksi dan wanita-wanita berparas Yunani impian kaum adam dan hawa menari di atas meja dan bergelantungan seksi di lengan para Dj yang sedang memulai aksi mereka. Hal seperti itulah yang membuat pria seperti Sehun tidak jera bahkan ketagihan datang kemari.

" _Cocktail_?" Tanya Kai lagi, telinganya sedang bermasalah karena sibuk berbisik dengan salah satu penari erotis di sini.

 _Cocktail_ dan _Dom Perignon Mathuselah_ adalah yang selalu Sehun pesan setiap kali ia datang kemari. Minuman berkualitas nomor wahid itu bisa dengan mudah di dapatkan di sini. Bonusnya, pria-pria lapar seperti Kai bahkan Sehun sekalipun bisa minum sambil menelusupkan tangan nakal mereka ke dalam dress ketat milik penari erotis yang belum memulai tarian mereka.

"Kita datang terlalu cepat. Para Dj dan penari erotisnya belum memulai aksi mereka" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menelusuri seluruh ruangan megah ini. Dan sama seperti Sehun, mata bulat Chanyeol selalu terpaku saat ia melihat desain Lush yang di design dari gabungan kayu gelap dan kursi yang disepuh dengan sofa retro putih.

Dan sejujurnya area bar utama lah yang merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk mereka yang sedang lapar mata diam-diam melirik siapa selebriti dan pengusaha yang datang. Tempat ini merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk menghabiskan malam panas dan bersenang-senang seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

 _Playhouse_ di rancang menjadi _club_ mewah dengan kebijakan yang mewah pula, sehingga hanya yang berkantong tebal yang diijinkan masuk dalam pertunjukan epik DJ dan penari seksi berwajah luar biasa cantik dan seksi yang di sediakan dengan cuma-cuma.

Di sini, sekitar tengah malam, secar bertahap dia akan tenggelam dalam balutan musik disko dengan berbagai tarian liar dan susana yang semakin riuh.

Di malam lelah seperti ini, _Playhouse_ menjadi sebuah _hot spot_ yang banyak dikunjungi para pesohor karena _Club_ ini menyediakan banyak ruangan VIP, di mana pengunjung bisa minum dengan privasi. Semua orang yang mengunjungi klub ini akan ketagihan untuk datang lagi dan lagi. Entah hanya untuk minum, menikmati permainan Dj, menonton tarian erotis dari penari seksi bahkan hanya untuk having sex di dalam ruang VIP yang sudah tersedia dengan _design_ khusus yang begitu membangkitkan gairah.

"Bagaimana? Apa Dokter Xi menerima tawaranmu?" Kai meneguk cocktailnya dan meringis nikmat saat cairan itu memasuki tenggorokannya.

Sehun mengikuti Kai dan selalu merasa rileks setiap kali ia meneguk cairan alkohol itu "Dia menolakku.." Jawabnya pelan dan sedikit meremat gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Haruskah kita melakukan rencana B, waktu mu tidak banyak lagi?" Mulut yang sering di gunakan untuk merayu wanita itu memang terus berbicara pada Sehun, namun mata jelalatannya melirik kesana kemari, bahkan sesekali ia mengerling nakal pada wanita-wanita bertubuh sintal incarannya.

"Aku hanya punya waktu delapan jam dari sekarang. Pastikan rencana B berhasil"

"Tenang saja, aku ahlinya dalam hal ini.." Jawab Kai begitu percaya diri. Membuat Sehun tidak ragu untuk mengangguk dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Kai.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya saat menemukan tangkapan segar untuk menuntaskan sedikit gairahnya, "Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Aku harus mengisi energiku sebelum menculik anak gadis orang.. " jawab Kai dan berlalu begitu saja, memulai aksinya untuk melucuti dress mahal dan bibir merah itu dengan gairah seksualnya yang menggebu.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kai hanya tertawa sumbang, berbeda dengan Sehun yang begitu heran melihat nafsu pria itu yang tidak pernah surut.

"Apa gunanya dia bertunangan jika masih menggagahi pelacur..?" Ujar Sehun sedikit geli melihat kelakuan Kai.

"Tunangannya terlalu sibuk menjajakan tubuhnya di cover majalah dewasa yang sering kita koleksi" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Tapi kenyataannya memang benar begitu. Padahal tujuan Kai mengencani model panas itu hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksualnya yang menakjubkan. Kai pikir dengan bertunangan dia bisa mengurung wanita itu di dalam kamarnya kapan pun ia mau, tapi ternyata Kai salah. Dan Kai sedikit beruntung karena tunangannya tidak pernah cemburu dan protes dengan kelakuan Kai yang sering kali menghabiskan malam panjangnya dengan meniduri wanita lain.

 _"Apa mereka saling mencintai..?"_ Pertanyaan itu lah yang sering Sehun dan Chanyeol pertanyakan. Tapi sampai detik ini mereka tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tidak menyusul Kai?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak membawa kondom, dan aku tidak mau menghamili anak orang lagi"

"Bukankah hotel ini menyediakan berbagai macam pernak-pernik untuk para pemuas seks sepertimu..?"

"Sepertimu?, Seperti kau tidak saja Tuan Oh" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencibir Sehun "Aku tidak menjamin kondom di sini aman untuk ku" sambung Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun mengangguk saja. Dia tahu benar jika Chanyeol cukup pemilih dan memiliki banyak aturan setiap kali ia ingin meniduri wanita, bahkan meniduri kekasihnya pun Chanyeol tetap menerapkan aturannya itu.

Sehun tahu, sahabatnya melakukan itu hanya karena tidak ingin membuat para pelacur itu hamil. Meskipun keduanya tahu benar jika para pelacur itu pastilah memakai alat kontrasepsi kelas wahid untuk mencegah kehamilan dan membuat mereka kehilangan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau sudah berkemas..?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka tentang kehamilan. Demi Tuhan dia benar-benar menghindari hal itu.

"Aku memiliki seorang ibu yang luar biasa cekatan.." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Tidak mengerti dia harus bersyukur atau mengeluh ketika Ibunya yang luar biasa perhatian sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya yang akan ia bawa ke Itali di jauh hari. Padahal Sehun pergi hanya satu minggu, tapi melihat ibunya yang begitu repot membuat ia merasa sedang ingin pergi lama saja.

"Bagaimana dengan _playhouse_? Sudah menemukan siapa pemiliknya?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil meneguk cocktailnya "Belum.., Sepertinya pemiliknya benar-benar takut mendapatkan cibiran orang sehingga dia bersembunyi dengan sangat baik".

Adanya _Playhouse_ bagaikan dua sisi mata uang. Di satu sisi bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mendasar manusia-manusia lapar seperti Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol namun di sisi lain bertentangan dengan norma sosial yang masih dipegang kebanyakan orang Korea Selatan. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat pemilik _Club_ ini terus bersembunyi tidak mempunyai nyali untuk mendapatkan cibiran dari masyarakat yang masih mematuhi norma-norma agama dan adat timur mereka.

"Sehun-ah, bukankah Dokter Xi melarang mu minum alkohol untuk sementara waktu"

 _Trang.._

" _Ssshhhhh_..., Sial!. Aku melupakannya"

Oh Sehun langsung membanting gelasnya dan berlari menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan semua cairan alkohol yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke lambungnya. Dia benar-benar melupakan ususnya yang sedang sekarat, dan parahnya lagi dia justru melupakan saran dokter cantik itu.

Sehun terus berjongkok di wastafel untuk menguras isi perutnya. Berharap jika cairan itu ikut keluar dan membuatnya tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi. Delapan jam lagi dia akan pergi. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika ia membatalkan perjalanan bisnisnya hanya karena apendicitis nya yang kambuh karena keteledorannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau baik?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyusul Sehun ke toilet untuk memastikan keadaan sang sahabat, "Bagaimana bisa kau seteledor ini? Tidak biasanya" Ujarnya lagi sambil mengurut tengkuk Sehun. Chanyeol benar-benar sahabat yang baik bukan?.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau di anggap payah karena langsung sekarat hanya karena dua gelas alkohol" Ujar Sehun sambil mengelap mulutnya yang basah, "Katakan pada Kai aku menunggu di airport sampai jam tiga"

" _Oke..!"_

 _'Kenapa kau bisa seteledor ini Sehun-ah?'_

Hal ini juga lah yang di pertanyakan Sehun saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting ini? Apa karena ia sedang kesal dengan dokter cantik itu yang menolaknya sehingga ia melupakan semua perkataannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu wanita bermata bulat itu sibuk di dapurnya untuk mengelolah berbagai macam bumbu dapur untuk menciptakan menu baru agar pengunjung _cafe_ tidak bosan datang ke _cafenya_.

Tangan mungilnya begitu lihai meracik berbagai macam jenis bumbu tanpa perduli pada jarum jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka dua. Itu artinya sebentar lagi pagi dan gadis imut itu belum juga ada niatan untuk berpisah dengan bumbu-bumbu dapur kesayangannya.

 _Kretek.._

Do Kyungsoo, gadis imut itu menajamkan pendengarannya saat ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah pintu _cafe_ nya.

 _Kretek.._

Lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi.

 _'Apa itu suara kucing atau anjing tetangga?'_ Pikirnya, ia mencoba untuk berfikir positif karena sering kali kucing-kucing dan anjing liar bahkan peliharaan tetangga mereka pun sering kali menggesekkan tubuh mereka ke pintu _cafe_ nya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan suara aneh di depan cafenya gadis itu mengembalikan fokusnya lagi pada sederet bumbu yang akan di olahnya.

 _Kretek.._

Gadis bermata bulat itu kali ini tidak bisa menghiraukan suara aneh itu lagi, sehingga dengan cepat ia mencuci tangannya dan melepas apronnya sebelum mencari tahu penyebab suara aneh yang sudah mengganggu konsentrasinya.

 _'Siapa sih?'_ gumamnya lagi sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan menyalakan lampu-lampu temaram di dalam cafe nya.

 _ **Cklek..**_

 _"Mmpphhh... Lepash!"_ Belum satu detik tangan mungil itu membuka pintu namun mulutnya sudah langsung di bekap oleh tangan besar yang sudah berlapis sapu tangan hitam, untungnya dia tidak menghirup aroma alkohol atau obat bius semacamnya yang sering hidungnya cium dari obat-obatan milik kedua sahabatnya.

Jika di lihat dari situasinya sepertinya orang ini sengaja membuat suara keributan untuk membangunkan salah satu dari mereka, memancing mereka membuka pintu karena orang itu tidak berhasil membobolnya mengingat Kyungsoo memasang ke amanan tingkat tinggi di setiap pintu dan jendela _cafe_ nya.

"Lepash..!"

 _"Rrrhhh.."_

Orang yang sedang membekap mulutnya sepertinya seorang pria saat Kyungsoo mendengar geramannya yang begitu mengerikan ketika Kyungsoo menggigit tangannya.

"Diamlah..! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu" Ujar pria itu masih terus membekap mulut gadis yang sedang meronta di pelukannya sambil menyeret gadis itu keluar dari _cafe_ , namun sebelum itu-,

 _ **Bugh..**_

 _Akkhhh.._

Pria itu memegang selengkangannya yang baru saja mendapatkan tendangan kuat dari kaki mungil gadis yang sedang di bekapnya. Sehingga dengan tidak sengaja pria itu melepaskan bekapannya.

"Dasar pencuri..!"

 _ **Bugh..**_

 _ **Bugh..**_

 _ **Bugh..**_

 _Akkkhhh..._

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menendang selengkangan pria yang ia kira adalah pencuri itu, terima kasih karena ia masih mengingat dengan baik apa yang Baekhyun ajarkan pada ia dan Luhan untuk melawan para penjahat dengan cara menendang selengkangan mereka. Dan setelahnya dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki _cafe_ nya tidak lupa menguncinya dan berlari ke kamar untuk memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang masih terlelap.

 _Hosh.. Hosh.._

Nafas gadis itu masih memburu dan dengan segera ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal untuk meredam suaranya agar tidak membangunkan kedua sahabatnya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika sahabatnya terbangun, terutama Luhan. Sahabatnya yang satu itu cukup trauma dengan yang namanya kekerasan dan perkelahian.

Sementara itu si pria yang Kyungsoo kira pencuri sedang menyumpah serapahi gadis yang sudah menyakiti 'aset' berharganya. Sebejat-bejatnya ia namun ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan kekerasan seperti ini, terutama di area terlarangnya.

Jika saja miliknya tidak ngilu dan berdenyut sakit maka sudah ia pastikan ia akan membalas perbuatan gadis itu dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena gadis itu sudah lancang menyakiti 'aset' berharganya maka jangan salahkan ia jika nanti ia akan membalas gadis itu dengan cara menyakiti 'aset' sang gadis pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun adalah salah satu jenis umat yang tidak suka menunggu, namun pengecualian untuk sekarang. Saat ini, Pria tampan itu sudah duduk angkuh di kursi pesawatnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu hanya untuk menunggu kabar baik dari sahabat eksotisnya.

 _"Sajangnim_ , Kapan kita akan take off? Ini sudah jam tiga lewat sepuluh menit" Tanya sang sekretaris yang hanya di balas Sehun gumaman tidak jelas sehingga membuat Seokjin menggerutu sebal karena harus menunggu lama di dalam pesawat tanpa terbang.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga kesal, kenapa sahabatnya itu begitu lama. Apa Kai lupa melakukan perintahnya karena masih sibuk membejati tubuh sintal para pelacur yang ada di Playhouse.

Dia sudah menunggu begitu lama tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda Kai akan menghubunginya. Sesekali mata tajamnya mengecek phonselnya dan berharap jika nama Kim Kai akan segera muncul di layar phonselnya. Namun, nyaris dua puluh menit pria itu menunggu sampai detik ini sang sahabat belum juga menghubunginya. Membuatnya harus repot menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mendial nomor sang sahabat lebih dulu.

"Kim Kai..!" Desisnya dengan nada kesal dan datar andalannya. Tidak perduli pada ringisan tertahan yang ia dengar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"..."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku dari tadi bodoh!" Umpatnya kesal dan tidak perduli dengan penjelasan sang sahabat yang sudah gagal menjalankan misinya.

 **Pip..**

 _Sialan_!, seharusnya dia tidak pernah mengandalkan pria eksotis itu dan menunggu nyaris selama dua puluh menit dan menunda penerbangannya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, dia bisa menunggu sampai pagi karena dia akan terbang menggunakan pesawatnya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi ia ingatkan jika dia paling tidak suka menunggu dan membuang waktu berharganya dengan percuma.

 _"Dokter Xi, kau sudah dua kali membuatku menunggu dan berakhir sia-sia seperti ini"_ , Tanpa sadar Oh Sehun sudah di luar karakternya dan menyalahkan wanita tulus dan tidak berdosa itu. Tangannya meremat kuat phonselnya seakan-akan sedang meremat wanita cantik yang sudah berani mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu gadis pemilik mata rusa itu duduk sendirian di dalam ruang kerjanya dengan tangan bertopang dagu dan mata menerawang jauh.

Wajah cantik itu terlihat suram tidak secarah biasanya.

Pagi tadi, ruang UGD di buat riuh karena kedatangan pasien seorang remaja pria yang sedang memegangi perutnya dan berteriak kesakitan. Dan setelah gadis rusa itu periksa ternyata sang pasien mengidap _apendicitis_ yang membuat pikirannya langsung menerawang jauh ke belahan dunia lainnya.

 _"Apa kau tahu jika kau mengidap apendicitis?"_

 _"Aku tahu dokter"_

 _"Lalu, kenapa tidak datang lebih cepat? Kenapa sudah separah ini kau baru kemari?"_

 _"Orang tua ku belum mempunyai uang"_

 _"Jadi, selama ini kau menahan sakitnya?"_

 _"Iya, karena jika aku tidak salah makan dan tidak menyakiti perutku maka sakitnya tidak begitu terasa. Aku masih bisa menahannya"_

 _"Lantas sekarang kenapa perutmu bisa kambuh seperti ini?"_

 _"Aku salah makan"_

Dan jawaban dari sang pasien remaja itulah yang membuat wanita cantik ini terdiam dengan pikiran bercabang kemana-mana.

Sesungguhnya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi salah satu pasien specialnya. Hari ini sudah satu minggu setelah insiden di _cafe_ Kyungsoo, itu artinya hari ini pria itu sudah berada di belahan bumi lainnya yang sangat jauh darinya.

 _"Bagaimana jika dia kesakitan?"_ gumamnya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

 _"Tidak Luhan! Kau tidak boleh mengkhawatrikannya. Dia mempunyai banyak uang ayolah. Jika dia sakit dia bisa pergi ke rumah sakit manapun itu yang dia mau"_ Beberapa kali gadis cantik itu mensugesti dirinya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan pria itu tapi tetap saja. Jiwa seorang dokter yang ia miliki sangat ia terapkan pada sang pasien special.

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

"Masuk..! "

"Dokter Xi, pasien _apendicitis_ siap untuk di operasi"

"Baiklah.." dan dokter cantik itu sedikit bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Jeon Jungkook; asistennya di klinik ini yang sudah memanggilnya sehingga membuatnya sedikit sibuk dan tidak terlarut dalam kekhawatirannya pada pria itu yang belum tentu masih mengingatnya.

"Kookie.., dimana Taehyung? Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya"

"Eonniii..."

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa harus merengek begitu sih?"

Sejujurnya Luhan gemas dengan hubungan kedua perawatnya ini. Saling menyukai namun tidak kunjung jadian karena sama-sama malu.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena ada yang menyukaimu" Ujarnya lagi. Kali ini sedikit iri karena sampai detik ini tidak ada pria yang mengejarnya seperti Taehyung mengejar Jungkook.

 _"Fighting_ Dokter Xi" Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati sang dokter cantik yang katanya masih single di umurnya yang sudah dewasa seperti ini. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu berani bertaruh jika di luar sana banyak sekali pria yang menyukai dokter yang tidak hanya cantik dan ramah ini, namun juga begitu baik dan tulus kepada semua orang. Dan dia juga berani bertaruh betapa tingginya selera dokter cantik mereka. Mengingat terhitung dua tahun dia bekerja sama dengannya banyak sekali pria yang menggodanya namun tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil mendapatkan hati sang dokter cantik yang sepertinya masih sang dokter kunci rapat.

"Ne, fighting Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca di Milan sedang begitu sejuk dan sedikit berkabut saat pria tampan itu menginjakkan kakinya di _Venice Marco polo airport,_ membuatnya sedikit bergidik dan merapatkan mantel tebalnya.

" _Sajangnim_ , kita ke hotel dulu atau langsung ke _Montenapoleone_ "

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada sang sekretaris yang mengikutinya di belakang, "Langsung ke _Montenapoleone_ saja"

"Tidak ingin bersistirahat dulu _sajangnim_? Kita baru saja melewati penerbangan yang lumayan panjang"

"Tidak perlu, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini"

Mendengar jawaban dari sang bos besar, Kim Seokjin langsung mencibir. Apa bosnya itu tidak ingin menikmati negara menakjubkan ini dan sedikit menguras isi dompetnya untuk berbelanja langsung di negara surganya _fashion_ ini?.

"Tenang saja, setelah pekerjaan selesai hari ini juga aku akan mengizinkan mu belanja" Ujar Sehun yang tahu benar apa yang sedang di pikirkan sang sekretaris.

Dan Kim Seokjin tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Lagi pula apa bosnya itu tidak jenuh? Bahkan sejak di dalam pesawat sang bos besar hanya diam saja tidak menyentuh pekerjaannya dan tidak pula tertidur. Tidak biasanya sang bos besar hanya melewati perjalanan panjangnya dengan melamun tanpa melakukan apa pun yang berarti.

Dan setibanya di _Montenapoleone_ Sehun langsung saja menemui rekan bisnisnya untuk membahas masalah properti dan perhotelan yang akan dia bangun di daerah sini. Oh Sehun sengaja memilih daerah _Montenapoleone_ yang begitu terkenal dengan surga barang bermerknya. Setidaknya jajaran butik-butik mahal sebangsa, _Louis Vuitton, Benetton, Zara, H &M, Prada, Gucci, Giorgio Armani, Fendi_ dan ratusan _cafe-cafe_ serta gerai toko-toko bermerk lainnya yang membuat pusat kota Milan ini benar-benar selalu ramai dan semarak oleh para turis. Hal itulah yang membuat jiwa bisnis Oh Sehun tertarik untuk membuka usahanya di negara surganya belanja untuk kaum fashionista seperti ibunya.

 _Hufff..._

Kim Seokjin menarik nafasnya lega saat melihat klien penting mereka sudah membubuhkan tanda tangan mahalnya ke berbagai macam lembar proposal yang ia buat susah payah. Dan semakin lega saat mendengar kata sepakat keluar dari mulut bosanya yang begitu sulit menjalin kerja sama dengan klien bisnis yang tidak membuatnya meraup banyak keuntungan.

"Selesai _sajangnim_?" Dia langsung bertanya ceria saat ia melihat klien mereka sudah pergi.

 _"Hm.. "_

"Boleh aku jalan-jalan sekarang _sajangnim_?"

"Silahkan.."

"Apa _sajangnim_ mau ikut atau mau kembali ke hotel?"

"Aku akan istirahat di hotel"

Nyatanya Oh Sehun berbohong pada sang sekretaris. Nyatanya ia tidak kembali ke hotel. Ia justru melangkahkan kakinya ke _Duomo_ dan _Galleria Vittorio Emanuele_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertemuannya dengan kliennya tadi. _Duomo_ adalah peninggalan komplek katedral dengan arsitektur sangat indah yang sekarang telah menjadi pusat wisata di kota Milan. Dan saat ini Sehun sudah berdiri di dalam gereja termegah di dunia tersebut untuk sedikit berdoa dan mengingat Tuhan.

Percayalah, sebrengseknya Oh Sehun pria itu cukup sering memasuki gereja untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan demi kesembuhan dan umur panjang sang ibu. Dan kali ini dia menambahkan sedikit untain doanya, tidak hanya kesehatan sang ibu yang dia doakan. Mata tajamnya terpejam rapat dengan raut kesungguhan di wajah tampannya, dia benar-benar berharap agar Tuhan mengabulkan beberapa permintaanya dan membiarkan dia hidup bahagia bersama orang-orang yang dia cintai.

Dan setelah lama terdiam dengan berbagai untain harapan di dalam hatinya, Oh Sehun, pria itu keluar dari Duomo dan sedikit tersenyum karena ia tidak sendirian di kota secantik ini, setidaknya ada begitu banyak burung-burung dara yang menemani kesendiriannya saat ini.

Oh Sehun tersenyum lagi, dan kembali berdoa di depan Duomo yang di saksikan ratusan burung dara. Pria itu berharap jika suatu hari nanti dia bisa kembali ke tempat ini bersama orang yang di cintainya. Entah itu bersama sang ibu atau pun bersama sang gadis cantik yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. Iya, semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu Xi Luhan?"

"Apa?" Gadis cantik itu mendongakakkan kepalanya ke arah Byun Baekhyun, sang sahabat sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja, "Aku kenapa?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun menarik kursinya dengan kasar sehingga menciptakan suara decitan nyaring akibat gesekan kursi besi itu dengan lantai, gadis bermata sipit itu kemudian duduk di hadapan sang gadis rusa yang begitu aneh hari ini, "Hari ini kau sering melamun. Bahkan saat operasi pun kau hampir membuat kesalahan Luhan" Ujarnya lagi sambil menyeruput minuman sang gadis rusa. Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di cafetaria rumah sakit karena Kyungsoo sedang begitu sibuk dengan menu barunya dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengirimi mereka makan siang.

Luhan meringis saat mendapati mata sipit itu memicing curiga padanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa", Jawabnya setenang mungkin.

"Kau bohong Luhan"

"Aku tidak"

"Apa kau menyesal karena menolak ajakan Oh Sehun?" Tebaknya asal.

Luhan memukul meja dan berteriak, "YA! Kenapa kau membawa nama pria itu sih?" Ujarnya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain asal tidak ke arah Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya curiga.

"Benar, kau sedang memikirkan Oh Sehun kan?"

"Baek.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesal? Atau kau mengkhawatrikan kondisinya?"

Luhan diam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang di layangkan sang sahabat. Selain tidak ingin berbohong dia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena semua tuduhan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun adalah benar adanya.

"Aku tahu betapa kau menyukai negara cantik itu Luhan. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolak kesempatan langka itu?"

"Entahlah.. "

"Apa karena saat itu ada Kris gege sehingga pikiranmu jadi kacau?"

"Entahlah.." Jawabnya lagi sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya tidak berselera.

"Jika saja kau menerimanya kau sudah bisa menginjakkan kakimu di negara impianmu itu Luhan"

"Baek, kita juga bisa pergi ke sana sendiri"

"Benar, tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu"

Luhan menggaruk hidungnya dan sedikit mengutuk mulut cerewet yang di miliki sahabatnya.

"Padahal Lu jika kau ke itali aku sudah menyiapkan list titipan belanjaan untuk mu" Ujar Baekhyun dan mengingat kembali kertas mungil yang ia remat saat ia mengetahui jika Luhan menolak ajakan pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Nanti saat liburan kita pergi ke sana bertiga, ajak si kembar juga sekalian" Ujar Luhan untuk menyenangkan hati sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakan banyak _Pizza_ di Itali nanti" Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah menerawang jauh. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi liburan karena seumur hidupnya belum pernah sekalipun dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlibur.

 _"Call,_ kita harus giat menabung mulai dari sekarang" Ujar Luhan lagi untuk menyemangati sang sahabat.

"Tapi Lu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Apa kau merindukan Sehun?" Tanyanya lagi lengkap dengan raut penasaran di wajah cantiknya. Mata sipit itu berbinar penuh keingin tahuan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk merindukan seseorang" Jawab Luhan ketus dan bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mencibir melihat kelakuan anehnya.

"Kau merindukannya Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Oh Sehun berada di Itali. Berbagai tempat yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan kliennya sudah ia datangi dan sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar dan tidak ada kendala yang berarti. Meskipun beberapa kali terjadi perdebatan untuk mencapai hasil kesepakan kerja sama yang baik tapi sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Dan hari ini, Sehun rasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup berat untuknya. Tidak hanya karena cuaca yang begitu dingin yang semakin membekukan otot wajahnya namun karena hari ini adalah waktunya ia bertemu dengan kliennya untuk launching restorannya yang berada di _Palace Bonvecchiati hotel._

Sehun ulangi sekali lagi, _Restoran_!. Itu artinya Sehun harus berurusan dengan yang namanya berbagai macam makanan yang ia jadikan menu di restoran terbarunya.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah, dia bisa menyuruh Seokjin mewakilinya untuk mencicipi beberapa menu lezat itu. Tapi pilihan itu akan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab bagi seorang pebisnis _profesional_ seperti dirinya.

Dan sekali lagi ia mengutuk, seharusnya Kai berhasil menyeret dokter cantik itu untuk menemaninya. Sehingga dia tidak perlu cemas dan khawatir akan kesehatannya. Dan yang paling Sehun kutuk adalah dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya saat itu dia memaksa dokter cantik itu agar mau ikut dengannya. Bukannya malah justru pergi begitu saja sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa makan dengan bebas.

 _'Apa aku telpon saja?'_ Ia membatin gusar saat mendapati begitu banyak menu khas Eropa yang sudah berjejer menggiurkan di hadapannya dan beberapa kliennya, _'Tidak bisa, aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak menyimpan nomor phonselnya'_ Ia membatin lagi dan kali ini benar-benar mengutuk dirinya.

Seharusnya ia mematuhi nasihat ibunya untuk tidak berbohong, karena berbohong hanya akan menyelamatkannya sementara namun tidak untuk selanjutnya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memasang wajah sesantai mungkin untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Mr. Oh, silahkan di cicipi beberapa menu untuk restoran anda!" Ujar salah satu kliennya dengan bahasa inggris berlogat italinya.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu nya. Setidaknya dia harus yakin dengan pilihannya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas di restoran waktu itu Dokter Xi melarangnya makan daging berlemak, kacang-kacangan dan beberapa makanan manis lainnya. Jadi, untuk mencari aman dengan yakin Sehun hanya mengambil sayur-sayuran dan berharap jika sayuran itu tidak di masak dengan _alkohol_.

 _'Dokter Xi, seharusnya aku benar-benar menyeretmu kemari'_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_ , Apa anda yakin ingin pulang sekarang juga? Bukankah kita masih punya waktu dua hari di sini?" Tanya Seokjin sambil memasukkan beberapa barang bawaannya sekaligus beberapa kantung belanjaannya hasil berburu di kota Milan.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin cepat pulang. Semua pekerjaan kita sudah selesai. Apa lagi yang harus di lakukan?" Jawab Sehun sambil menata rambutnya hair up untuk memamerkan dahi sempit nan mempesona miliknya.

"Tapi kau belum jalan-jalan _sajangnim_ " Sudah jauh-jauh ke Itali tapi hanya di habiskan dengan berdiam diri di dalam hotel. Apa sajangnim tidak bosan?

Kim Seokjin membatin gemas melihat kelakuan bosnya, biasanya bosnya itu paling suka dengan agenda kunjungannya ke luar negeri. Tidak hanya untuk bekerja namun sekaligus mencuci matanya yang selama ini hanya di isi dengan tumpukan dokumennya. Biasanya bos besarnya itu cukup mudah di ajak kerja sama untuk mengunjungi beberapa spot menarik di negara orang. Namun kali ini bos besarnya sedang tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama sehingga Seokjin harus rela mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mengakhiri liburan singkatnya.

"Lain kali datang lah kemari untuk mengunjungi _Canal Grande_ dan _Rio di Palazzo_ yang mendunia itu _sajangnim_ "

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyusuri _canal grande_ dengan menaiki gondola _sajangnim_ "

"Di Seoul juga ada _Canal_ yang tidak kalah cantik"

"Tapi ini berbeda sajangnim. Di _canal grande_ ada mitos jika kau berciuman di bawah jembatan itu maka cintamu akan abadi"

"Maksudmu aku harus berciuman dengan mu, begitu?"

"Ya! Tidak begitu _sajangnim_. Maksudku lain kali kau harus membawa kekasihmu kemari"

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak punya kekasih"

"Benar juga. Tapi _sajangnim_ , kau bisa mencari pacar di sini, gadis itali cantik-cantik dan memiliki tungkai jenjang seperti gadis idaman mu"

"Sudahlah..! Berhenti mengoceh atau aku akan meninggalkan mu"

 _"Cih,_ Tidak asik sekali" Sekretaris tampan yang sudah bekerja selama empat tahun dengan Oh Sehun itu mendecih melihat kelakuan bosnya yang tidak mengerti tentang istilah mencuci mata dan menikmati hidup.

Seharusnya bosnya itu mau sedikit saja meluangkan waktunya untuk melirik gadis-gadis Eropa yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Aku tidak suka gadis Eropa yang bertungkai jenjang. Aku lebih suka gadis Asia yang berperawakan mungil" Ujar Sehun sambil menerawang jauh memikirkan sang gadis mungil yang sedang ia rindukan saat ini. Gadis yang membuatnya memilih cepat pulang dari pada harus menikmati keindahan negara _Leonardo Da Vinci_ yang tersohor ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Sehunie, eomma masuk ya?" Oh Jaejoong tersenyum begitu cantik saat mendapati putra semata wayangnya sedang berbaring nyaman di sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

Wajah cantiknya sedang berseri-seri karena tidak kesepian lagi di rumah. Setidaknya anak tampannya sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya yang membuat Jaejoong tidak terlalu kesepian lagi saat sang suami sedang lembur.

"Ada Kai dan Chanyeol di bawah. Biarkan mereka ke kamarmu atau eomma harus menyuruh mereka pulang?" Ujar wanita cantik itu sambil mengusap kepala sang putra.

"Suruh mereka kemari saja eomma"

"Yakin!? Apa itu tidak mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?"

"Tidak masalah"

"Kami dataaang...!"

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan kalimat tidak masalah itu kedua cecenguk yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi di balik pintu langsung menerebos masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Ya sudah eomma tinggal dulu yaa.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi Sehun yang membuat Kai selalu iri dengan kasih sayang yang di dapatkan Sehun dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat Hun? Bukankah seharusnya dua hari lagi kau baru pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun yang masih berbaring nyaman.

"Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai semua" Jawabnya lesu.

"Bukan karena kau merindukan Dokter cantik itu? Aku dengar dari Seokjin jika kau hanya mengurung dirimu di dalam hotel selama kau di Itali" Tanya Kai yang membuat Sehun langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau Kim Kai, bagaimana bisa kau gagal menculik gadis itu _huh_?" Tanya Sehun yang masih menyimpan kesal karena Kai sudah membuatnya uring-uringan selama di Itali, "Bukankah menculik gadis adalah keahlian mu?"

" _Tck_ , Kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku Osen" Ujar Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran empuk itu dan meringis pedih saat ia mengingat betapa sakitnya selengkangannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Gadis itu memasang keamanan tinggi di setiap pintu _cafenya_ sehingga aku kesulitan membantu mu"

"Tentu saja mereka harus memasang keamanan tingkat tinggi. Bukankah mereka hanya tinggal bertiga? Sesama perempuan pula" Ujar Chanyeol yang masih ingat dengan jelas saat Sehun mengatakan jika Dokter cantik itu hanya tinggal bertiga dengan sahabat perempuannya.

"Kau tau Hun, gadis burung hantu itu menendang aset Kai saat Kai sudah berhasil memasuki _cafe_ itu"

"Tidak usah di bahas bodoh!" Ujar Kai kesal dan mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

"Sudah tiga hari Kai tidak keluar kamar dan sibuk menyembuhkan miliknya yang sedikit bengkak karena tendangan membabi buta dari gadis bulat itu" Ujar Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Sehun ikut terkekeh. Tidak simpati sama sekali dengan nasib sang sahabat yang sudah menderita karena membantunya.

"Jangan tertawa! Ku sumpahi perutmu sakit lagi karena mentertawakan ku" Ujar Kai yang kesal mendengar kekehan geli dari mulut brengsek kedua sahabatnya, "Osen, kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh untukku?" Tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari penis malangnya. Jujur saja Kai masih sering bergidik ngilu mengingat betapa kuatnya tendangan gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Aku membawa satu kotak _pizza_ untuk kalian" Jawab Sehun cuek.

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun aku juga bisa membeli _pizza_ di Seoul" Ujar Kai dan melemparkan satu bantal ke wajah tampan yang sedang terkekeh itu.

"Yang penting aku membawa oleh-oleh" Ujarnya lagi begitu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kai dan Chanyeol. Memangnya apa yang mau di harapkan dari pria yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam Hotel?

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah kembali dari Itali apa kau sudah siap untuk operasi?" Tanya Chanyol yang membuat Sehun kembali berbaring lemas. Demi apa pun dia masih belum siap melihat perutnya yang di belah. Apa lagi jika dokter cantik itu yang melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan operasi selama aku masih bisa menahan sakitnya" Jawabnya sedikit tidak yakin. Bagaimana bisa dia menjalani hidup penuh kehati-hatian seperti ini?. Apa lagi harus hidup tanpa alkohol dan bergerak bebas seperti biasanya.

"Dokter Xi sudah mengingatkan jika kau membiarkan penyakitmu maka besar kemungkinan infeksinya akan menyebar dan membuatmu mati muda. Jika kau mati siapa yang akan mewarisi semua harta mu Oh Sehun?"

"Mulut mu.. " desis Sehun tidak terima dengan penuturan kejam Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan" Ujar Chanyeol lagi, tidak perduli dengan desisan ular Sehun yang di tujukan untuknya.

"Hun-ah, aku tidur di kamarmu ya?" Tanya Kai yang sudah berbaring nyaman di sofa Sehun.

"Kenapa dengan rumah mu?"

"Mereka bertengkar lagi" Jawab Kai lesu. Mereka yang di maksud Kai adalah kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar dan selalu menyambut kepulangannya dengan teriakan atau bantingan vas-vas bunga yang membuat Kai tidak pernah betah berada di rumah.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tahu benar betapa malangnya nasib sahabat berkulit eksotisnya, "Tidak masalah, asal kau tidak tidur di ranjang ku"

"Kau melarang aku yang bersahabat dengan mu seumur hidup tapi kau membiarkan Dokter cantik itu yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari tidur semalaman di ranjangmu" Cibir Kai yang membuat Sehun memelototkan mata sipitnya.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?" Tanyanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemasnya. Sedangkan kedua cecenguk itu hanya mencibir kelakuan Sehun yang menurut mereka tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa Sehun membiarkan orang asing itu tidur di ranjangnya sedangkan mereka yang sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak ia di dalam kandungan justru Sehun larang, jangankan tidur, berbaring saja Sehun sudah murka.

"Sehun-ah, jangan-jangan kau menyukai dokter cantik itu?" Tuduh Kai langsung dengan senyum mengejek di bibir seksinya. Sedangkan Sehun langsung menghadiahkan wajah menyebalkan itu dengan lemparan bantal dan dengusan. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan berpindah ke kasurnya. Menelusupkan kepalanya di bawah bantal untuk menghindari kekehan menyebalkan dari sahabatnya.

"Kau menyukainya Oh Sehun" Teriak Kai yang membuat Sehun mengumpat kesal dan mengusirnya keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tidur di kamar tamu saja! " Usir Sehun dan melemparkan beberapa bantal sofa ke arah Kai yang masih sempatnya terkekeh saat sang sahabat mengusir dirinya.

"Oh Sehun menyukai Dokter Xi" Teriaknya lagi yang membuat Sehun langsung menendang pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Kim Kai sialan!" Rutuk Sehun kesal, kesal karena wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Astaga, apa dia merona?

"Kau merona Osen" Celetuk Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli saat ia melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan kaca, "Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu cepat pulang Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Sudah ku bilang jika semua urusanku sudah selesai" Jawab Sehun masih sama.

"Iya, pekerjaan mu memang sudah selesai. Tapi aku yakin jika kau memiliki alasan lain?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Masih tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat yang di berikan Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan kembali duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, "Entahlah.., aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mempercepat segalanya dan langsung pulang begitu saja" Jawab Sehun jujur yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau memikirkan Dokter Xi?"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Setiap kali aku ingin memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku aku selalu mengingat gadis itu" Jawabnya lagi, sejujurnya dia memang lebih sering berbicara serius dengan Chanyeol, karena saat dengan Kai dia hanya akan berakhir dengan adu jotos di sertai dengan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Namun walaupun dia hanya curhat pada Chanyeol, percayalah besoknya Kai langsung mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Di berkatilah mulut ember Chanyeol yang suka sekali bergosip, termasuk menggosipkan dirinya.

"Kau merindukan dokter itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi jujur saja senyum tulus milik gadis cantik itu selalu menghantui ku akhir-akhir ini" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, sebenarnya dia agak malu karena ini yang pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan tentang gadis yang di sukainya. Biasanya mereka hanya akan membahas tentang tunangan Kai dan pacar Chanyeol yang selalu membuat ulah. Namun berbeda untuk sekarang, kali ini giliran Sehun yang harus membagi sedikit ceritanya.

"Jika merindukannya kenapa tidak temui saja? Singkirkan sedikit sifat gengsimu. Selamanya kau akan menjomblo jika kau terus seperti ini"

Sehun mengangguk saja mendengar nasihat Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya, "Jika aku sering bertemu dengannya aku takut nanti aku akan jatuh cinta padanya"

"Apa salahnya jika kau jatuh cinta padanya? Sejauh ini aku belum menemukan kekurangan dalam diri dokter cantik itu"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku belum tahu benar siapa gadis itu. Aku tidak mau nanti kecewa di akhir kisahku. Setidaknya aku harus mengetahui siapa gadis itu yang sebenarnya", Benar, setidaknya Sehun harus mengetahui siapa gadis cantik itu sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau patah hati karena memilih gadis yang salah.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak mencari tahu saja? Bukankah sangat mudah bagi mu untuk mencari tahu data diri dan riwayat hidup seseorang?" Usul Chanyeol yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebab Sehun mati-matian menyangkal perasaannya.

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahunya. Namun tidak ada secuil informasi pun yang ku dapat. Yang aku tahu darinya hanya namanya adalah Xi Luhan seorang dokter berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Dan di mana alamatnya, siapa orang tuanya, sekolah di mana dia tidak ada yang berhasil ku ketahui"

"Mungkin dia bukan orang Korea jika di lihat dari marganya dan gaya bicaranya"

"Xi adalah marga China. Dan di China begitu banyak marga Xi, akan sangat sulit untuk mencari tahu dari golongan mana ia berasal"

"Suruh Seokjin saja untuk mendata seluruh keluarga Xi yang memiliki anak perempuan seorang dokter bernama Xi Luhan. Bukankah itu gampang? "

"Itu dia masalahnya. Dari semua data yang Seokjin berikan padaku tidak ada satupun keluarga Xi yang memiliki anak perempuan seorang dokter bernama Xi Luhan" Jawab Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. Bukan mengangguk mengerti namun mengangguk bingung.

"Kenapa Dokter cantik itu begitu misterius?" Tanya Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Sehun, "Dan lagi pula apa di Korea dia tidak mempunyai satu pun keluarga selain sahabat-sahabatnya itu?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan sahabatnya"

"Tapi Hun benar juga. Saat kau di rawat di kamar gadis itu aku sempat menelusuri isi kamarnya. Dan aku tidak menemukan satu pun foto keluarga di sana. Bukan hanya foto keluarga. Foto salah satu di antara mereka pun tidak ada di rumah dan _cafe_ itu"

"Benar juga.. " Gumam Sehun sambil mengingat kembali isi kamar gadis itu. Seingatnya di dinding mau pun di atas nakas tidak ada satu pun terdapat bingkai foto di ruangan itu, "Lalu, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada orangnya?"

"Aku dan dia tidak sedekat itu. Dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika tiba-tiba aku mengorek informasi tentang kehidupannya"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya? slow saja dulu tidak perlu terburu-buru?" Ujar Chanyeol lagi yang kali ini membuat Sehun bungkam. Otak encernya berpikir keras bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui segala hal tentang gadis itu.

Dan jika dia sudah tahu semua latar belakanganya maka saat itulah Sehun baru bisa memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perasaanya dari rasa kagum menjadi suka, atau justru dia harus menghentikan perasaan semunya yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini sebelum ia berakhir jatuh cinta dan berakhir kecewa.

"Benar, kenapa aku tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan saja dulu?"

 _ **Because love it's like a breeze. No need to rush and run to prove its existence.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu sedang sibuk mengisi troli belanjaannya untuk mengisi lemari es mereka yang nyaris kosong. Mata rusanya berbinar cantik saat melihat berbagai macam makanan kesukaannya berjejer manis di atas rak yang menjulang tinggi.

Tangan mungilnya belum juga mau berhenti untuk memasukkan segala macam jenis makanan dan minuman ke dalam troli belanja berwarna merahnya yang nyaris penuh. Tidak perduli dan tidak mau repot untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya tangan mungilnya membawa berkantung-kantung besar belanjaan itu.

Bibir merah mudanya tidak berhenti tersenyum dan sesekali ia bersenandung kecil saat ia menunggu sang kasir menghitung total belanjaanya. Dan setelahnya ia memberenggut kesal karena kedua tangannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membawa tiga kantong besar itu dalam sekaligus.

"Agassi.., aku titip satu kantung ini di sini ya. Aku harus membawa dua kantung ini dulu" Ujarnya ramah sambil mengangkat dua kantung besar itu tinggi-tinggi di kedua belah tangannya, dan tidak lupa menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih pada sang kasir yang ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuannya.

Lalu setelahnya kaki berbalut _flat shoes_ merah itu mulai melangkah keluar untuk memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Namun sebelum ia menutup kembali bagasi itu tiba-tiba ada tangan putih pucat yang memasukkan satu kantung belanjaanya yang sempat dia titipkan.

"Terima kasih" Gumamnya senang dan merapikan kantung-kantung besar itu agar isinya tidak keluar.

"Terima kasih Tu... _an_ " Mulut mungil itu menganga lebar dengan mata yang membulat sempurna saat mendapati senyuman tampan yang ingin ia lihat selama ini, " _Sehun_.. " gumamnya tidak percaya. Bukankah pria itu seharusnya masih berada di itali?

"Terima kasih Tuan Oh" Ujarnya lagi sambil menbungkukkan sedikti tubuhnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak berani melihat wajah pria itu yang menurutnya semakin tampan. Apa lagi sampai saat ini pria itu tidak kunjung melunturkan senyumnya yang membuat Luhan berdebar di buatnya.

 _'Tuhan, Kenapa dia semakin tampan dengan senyuman mempesona itu?'_

 **Tuk..**

 _Aagghhh.._

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggil ku dengan panggilan pak tua itu" gemas Sehun setelah jari panjangnya menyentil kening berbalut poni tipis itu.

"Maaf.. " Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Apa kabar Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kakunya. Bukan keahliannya untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini. Dan dia sedikit menahan kekehannya saat mendapati raut lucu di wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang memberenggut sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Aku baik.." Jawab Luhan dan sedikit memberikan senyuman cantiknya pada Sehun yang sedang bersandar nyaman di badan mobilnya, "Kau, bagaimana dengan kabar mu?" Luhan balik bertanya untuk menghilangkan suasana awkward di antara mereka.

"Aku baik.." Jawab Sehun singkat. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seharusnya dia berkonsultasi dulu pada Kai bagaimana cara berbasa-basi pada seorang gadis.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Itali?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang mengundang senyuman kecil di wajah tampan Sehun. Dia tipe gadis yang ramah.

"Kemarin sore, dan tadi pagi aku mencari mu di rumah sakit dan di _cafe_. Tapi kata si burung hantu itu kau sedang belanja" Ujar Sehun panjang untuk membalas keramahan sang gadis yang sedang menghalau matahari sore dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Namanya Kyungsoo, bukan burung hantu" mata cantik itu mendelik tajam saat lagi-lagi semua orang memanggil sahabatnya dengan nama hewan itu. Hanya dia dan Baekhyun yang boleh memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan tersebut.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak perduli siapa nama gadis yang sudah begitu hebat bisa menyakiti dan membuat bengkak 'aset' sahabat eksotisnya, "Matanya bulat. Mirip burung hantu", Ujarnya polos yang mengundang kekehan manis dari Luhan. Ah rasanya Sehun ingin sekali mengusak sayang kepalanya dan menarik tubuh mungil yang sedang kepanasan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sedari tadi pria yang masih memakai setelan kantornya itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya yang ia simpan di dalam saku celana untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak bertindak cepat dan gegabah.

"Aku harus pulang Sehun, Kyungsoo membutuhkan beberapa bahan makanan yang ku beli" Ujarnya enggan, sebenarnya dia masih ingin berlama-lama di dekat Sehun dan menghirup aroma pria ini yang memabukkan dan membuat nyaman. Tapi jika ia menuruti egonya maka kasihan Kyungsoo yang ia pastikan saat ini sedang mengomeli dirinya yang begitu lama.

"Aku antar.."

Luhan menggeleng, "Kau lihat, aku membawa mobil" Ujarnya sambil menepuk _bugatti_ kesayangannya.

Melihat itu Sehun mengangguk dan sedikit mengutuk mulut bodohnya. Sudah jelas-jelas ia sedang bersandar nyaman di badan mobil gadis cantik ini tapi mulutnya justru mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Sepertinya setelah ini dia harus banyak-banyak konsultasi dengan Kai dan Chanyeol bahkan Suho sekalipun tentang bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan baik dan benar agar tidak berakhir memalukan seperti ini.

"Aku pulang ya..?" Ujar Luhan lagi dan hendak melangkah ke arah kemudi, namun sebelum itu ia merasakan cekalan di tangan kanannya sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Xi Luhan..!"

"Iya..?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Besok malam ayo makan malam bersama!"

"Ne..? Ma-makan malam? _Dinner_?" Tanyanya gugup. Takut jika telinganya salah dengar.

" _Yes, dinner.."_ Ulang Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku merundukan mu" dan tangan kekar itu langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kepala berambut coklat keemasan itu ia sembunyikan di ceruk lehernya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang membuat gadis cantiknya kepanasan.

 _"Sehuuun._.. " Sehun merasakan tubuh mungil itu menegang dan kaget dengan perbuatannya. Jangankan Luhan, Sehun pun begitu kaget menyadari gerak tangannya yang lebih cepat dari pada perintah otaknya. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian mengendalikan dirinya dan menyimpan tangannya. Namun saat ia melihat gadis cantik yang sedang ia rindukan ini ingin segera pergi tangan kekarnya bergerak begitu saja seakan-akan tidak rela jika harus di pisahkan dengan sang gadis cantik.

"Bagaimana? Mau ya?" Tanya Sehun lagi tanpa meleskan dekapannya. Justru ia semakin merapatkan tubuh mungil itu dan mengikis sekecil apa pun jarak di antara mereka. Sehun tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapan mereka. Dan Sehun tidak perduli dengan sorakan dari kumpulan remaja SHS yang sedang duduk santai di depan mini market sambil menikmati semangkuk ramen mereka yang masih panas. Sekali lagi Sehun tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan hanya bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melepas rindu pada gadis cantik yang sedang membalas dekapannya.

 _ **"I thing of you as more than a patient and I've got a crush on you for a long time. Suddenly, I can't bear to be apart from you becuase I missed you Luhan"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby ❗**

 **Sunday, 12 november 2017**

 _Tadi ada yang review supaya aku double up, makanya aku double up hari ini._

 _Yang udh review, follow and fav terima kasih ya semua…_

 _See you ❗❗_


	7. Chapter 7 'I'm drawn to my Doctor'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika sebelumnya bos besar dari Oh _enterprise_ itu memfokuskan dirinya dan menajamkan penglihatan pada _Macbooknya_ untuk mengecek pergerakan batang sahamnya, namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu anak tunggal Oh Yunho itu duduk manis di kursi kebesarannya bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya hanya untuk memfokuskan diri pada _Macbook_ yang sedang berada di genggamannya.

Oh Sehun, pria tampan itu begitu fokus membaca beberapa artikel tentang asmara yang ia searching di benda persegi empat itu. Sesekali kening mempesona itu akan berkerut dan bibir kakunya akan sedikit terkekeh saat ia menemukan kalimat atau saran menggelikan dari beberapa _blog_ yang ia buka.

 **Tidak semua wanita menyukai pria romantis.**

'Benarkah?, Luhan adalah tipe perempuan yang menyukai pria romantis apa tidak yaa?' Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak perlu takut jika ada yang melihat kelakuan anehnya karena pintu ruangannya sudah ia kunci rapat-rapat.

 **Wanita tidak menyukai pria kasar dan banyak omong.**

 _'Aku tidak kasar, aku juga tidak banyak omong'._ Gumamnya lagi. Mata tajamnya begitu fokus membaca baris per baris kalimat yang tersusun rapi yang berisikan tentang pria _ideal_ seperti apa yang banyak di idamkan perempuan.

Sebenarnya kemarin sore setelah ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Tungkai jenjangnya langsung saja melangkah ke kantor Kai dan Chanyeol untuk berkonsultasi. Namun, saat di tengah perjalanan ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sadar betapa jahatnya kedua sahabatnya itu. Sehun yakin bukannya ilmu yang dia dapat tapi justru bullyan serta senyum mengejek yang akan dia dapatkan dari kedua cecenguk itu. Sehingga dengan kesadaran penuh ia membatalkan niatnya dan berakhirlah dia di ruang kerjanya untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya. Dia begitu terlarut dalam urusan pribadinya dan mengabaikan tumpukan dokumennya yang sudah setinggi gelas jus sayurnya. Biasanya hanya ada cangkir kopi di meja kerjanya namun karena dokter cantik itu melarangnya minum kopi untuk sementara waktu maka ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk membuat jus sayur untuknya dan membuang cangkir kopi berbahaya itu.

 _ **Bagaimana cara membedakan antara wanita yang menyukai pria romantis dan yang tidak menyukai pria romantis.**_

 _-Tanyakan atau cari tahu langsung,_

 _'Haruskah aku bertanya langsung padanya? Bagaimana jika dia mentertawakan ku?_ ' Sehun menutup Macbooknya dan beralih ke phonselnya yang sedang tergeletak di atas meja.

 _"Yeoboseyo.."_ Tuhan, suaranya benar-benar lembut. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan mendengar suaranya Sehun jadi tersenyum sinting seperti ini.

"Luhan..?"

 _"Siapa?"_

"Oh Sehun"

 _"Ah.., Sehun, ada apa Sehun-ah?"_

"Kau suka pria romantis apa tidak?" tanyanya langsung, tidak perduli jika gadis cantik di seberang sana langsung tersedak karena pertanyaan anehnya.

 _"Ne?"_

"Jawab saja!"

 _"Semua wanita pasti menyukai pria romantis"_ Jawab Luhan yang bertentangan dengan artikel yang baru Sehun baca.

"Jadi, kau menyukai pria romantis?"

 _"Tentu saja"_

"Oke, jangan lupa makan siang dokter Xi"

 _"Kau juga Tuan Oh"_ Balasnya yang membuat Sehun terkekeh. Gadis cantik itu benar-benar ajaib karena bisa mengendurkan otot kakunya hanya karena mendengar suara merdunya.

Setelahnya Sehun mengakhiri panggilan singkat mereka dan bos besar itu langsung memanggil sang sekretaris untuk membantu urusan pribadinya. Terdengar tidak profesional, tapi siapa perduli selama Sehun masih bisa memberikan gaji berkali lipat.

"Lalu setelah itu apa?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit geli dan terkekeh lucu saat menyadari kelakuan bodohnya.

.

.

.

Dentingan suara lonceng yang berbentuk kepala rusa yang sedang menggantung di atas pintu itu berdenting nyaring saat seseorang membuka pintu cafe. Orang tersebut berjalan melewati beberapa meja dan kursi putih dengan senyuman tampan di bibir sensualnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke sana kemari untuk mencari seorang gadis yang sudah berhasil menggoyahkan hati sahabatnya.

"Dokter Xi.., " Ia berteriak lantang, tidak perduli dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Orang itu; Kim Kai mendengus remeh saat matanya menangkap siluet gadis burung hantu yang berjalan mendekatinya, "Aku tidak mencari mu gadis bar-bar. Aku mencari Dokter Xi" Ujar Kai langsung pada gadis mungil yang selalu memakai apron bergambar pororo.

Mendengar nada sinis itu Do Kyungsoo meringis takut. _'Kenapa pria ini judes sekali sih?'_ Ia membatin kesal. Tidak menyadari jika pria judes ini lah yang ia tendang dengan membabi buta satu minggu yang lalu.

"Xi Luhan sedang tidak ada" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada seramah mungkin yang membuat Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Berikan ini padanya jika dia sudah pulang nanti!" ujar Kai sambil memberikan satu _papar bag_ besar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, mata bulatnya melirik sesuatu yang ada di dalam _papar bag_ itu. Dan seketika matanya berbinar cantik saat ia mendapati kotak berwarna merah yang di hiasi pita keemasan yang sangat manis berada di dalam paper bag itu, "Ini untuk Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku memberikan hadiah mahal itu untuk gadis bar-bar seperti mu?" Jawab Kai dengan nada judesnya yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali meremas bibir yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum mengejek itu. Dan apa tadi? Pria ini sudah dua kali mengatainya sebagai gadis bar-bar. Memangnya apa salah Kyungsoo pada pria eksotis ini?, "Ini dari siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, mata bulatnya masih betah memandangi kotak persegi yang sangat cantik itu.

"Nanti Dokter Xi akan tahu sendiri saat ia sudah membukanya" Jawab Kai yang langsung di angguki Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah itu Kai keluar dari _cafe_ karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia sengaja terburu-buru karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di dekat gadis bar-bar itu. Bukan karena Kai takut, melainkan dia sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang ingin sekali membalas perbuatan keji gadis bulat itu padanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian pria itu langsung menarik nafas lega dan lansung mengambil phonselnya untuk menghubungi Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan si kembar di taman bermain.

"Apa itu Kyung..?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Myungsoo yang baru saja lewat di hadapannya, "Ooh, ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat paper bag itu, "Ini ada kiriman untuk Luhan" Jawabnya yang membuat Myungsoo cemberut

"Apa itu dari pria hitam tadi?", Tanya Myungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Benar juga, pria tadi memang sedikit hitam jika di sandingkan dengan kulit orang Korea pada umumnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu", jawab Kyungsoo lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau cemburu oppa?" Goda Kyungsoo pada Myungsoo yang langsung mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih" Ujar Myungsoo sambil berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Kekasih? Kekasih khayalan ya oppa?" Teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat pria yang kerap di sapa L itu tertawa sumbang.

"Kyungie eommaaaa!" Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati si kembar berlari dan langsung bergelantungan di kedua kakinya.

"Di mana Lulu eomma? Kenapa kalian berlari? " Tanyanya sambil mengusap sayang rambut keriting coklat yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Mereka meninggalkan ku Kyung"

Ketiga makhluk mungil yang sedang berpelukan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sedang ngos-ngosan, "Lulu eomma kalah.." ledek si rambut keriting yang sering di sapa Dennis itu pada Luhan yang mendelik kesal pada kelakuan jahil mereka.

"Sudah sudah.." Kyungsoo melerai perdebatan tidak penting itu, "Lu, ayo ke atas. Ini ada hadiah untuk mu" Ujar Kyungsoo dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke atas yang di ikuti si kembar dan Luhan yang masih betah berdebat dengan dua bocah menggemaskan kesayangan mereka.

Dan sesampainya di kamar Luhan langsung saja membuka kotak merah itu, "Uwaaahh.., apa ini dari Kai?" Tanyanya senang setelah ia mendapati beberapa barang mewah di dalam kotak merah itu.

"Bukan, katanya saat kau membukanya kau akan tahu itu dari siapa. Coba cari, mungkin ada suratnya Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menuruti saran sang sahabat untuk mengeluarkan semua isi kotak itu, dan matanya berbinar cantik saat ia mendapati notes mungil yang berwarna serupa dengan kotaknya.

 _ **Aku jemput jam tujuh..**_

 _ **-OSH-**_

"Omo, apa itu dari Oh Sehun? Astaga Xi Luhaaaannn", Kyungsoo gemas sendiri dan langsung menarik pipi bersemu milik sang sahabat, "Jangan bilang jika kau menerima ajakan dinnernya Lu? " Tebak Kyungsoo dengan mata memicing curiga. Bibir kissable nya membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Lu, bersiaplah! Biar aku yang mendandani mu" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi begitu semangat saat ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka lima. Itu artinya Luhan hanya punya waktu dua jam lagi untuk mempercantik dirinya.

"Tidak mau, Kau memang ahli di dapur tapi tidak untuk di depan meja rias", Tolak Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo mencebik kesal.

"Ayolah, aku juga perempuan. Aku juga tahu trend make up apa yang sedang populer saat ini" Bujuknya lagi, tangan mungilnya sudah sibuk membuka _tube-tube_ alat _make up_ mereka yang berjajar rapi di _dressing table_ bercat putih itu.

"No, no, no.., aku bisa sendiri Nona Do. Tugas mu di dapur, bukan di depan kaca. _Aracci_?" Ujar Luhan yang menyinggung harga diri Kyungsoo sebagai wanita tulen.

"Ayolah, meskipun tangan ku tidak selihai tangan Baekhyun tapi setidaknya aku bisa memasangkan bulu mata palsu untuk mu"

"Itu dia masalahnya, aku tidak suka memakai bulu mata palsu"

"Ayolah Lu, aku janji akan membuatmu semakin cantik dan membuat pria bernama Oh Sehun itu jatuh hati pada mu"

" _Tck_ , sudah ku bilang aku bisa sendiri", Luhan merampas beberapa alat _make up_ yang ada di kedua tangan Kyungsoo, "Keluar sana, aku tahu seberapa ramainya pelanggan _cafe_ mu itu" Tangan ranting itu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sampai di luar pintu. Membuat objek yang di dorong mendengus kesal padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Nona Xi..!" Teriak Kyungsoo sebal dan berjalan dengan cara menghentakkan kaki menyerupai anak TK yang sedang merajuk.

Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya terkikik geli. Kemudian mata rusanya ia fokuskan lagi pada benda-benda mewah yang berada dalam kotak merah itu.

 _''Haruskah aku menerimanya? Kenapa harus semewah ini?'_ ' gumamnya sambil melirik gaun yang juga berwarna merah itu. Tidak hanya gaun, Oh Sehun juga memberinya sepasang _heels_ dan satu set perhiasan yang Luhan tebak pasti memiliki harga selangit.

 _'Apa kau menyukai pria romantis?'_

 _"Astaga.. "_ , tiba-tiba Luhan membekap mulutnya saat ia menyadari kenapa tadi siang Oh Sehun menelponnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu, " _Jadi, kau melakukan hal manis ini karena aku mengatakan jika aku menyukai pria romantis?"_ Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis, tidak pernah menduga jika jawaban isengnya akan membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah semahal ini, " _Kau berlebihan Tuan Oh_ " Monolognya lagi dan ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil phonselnya.

"Yeob-,

 _"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Malam ini kau harus memakai semua yang ku berikan padamu"_

 _ **Pip..**_

Xi Luhan di buat melongo tidak percaya saat mendengar rentetan kalimat itu. Padahal ia belum berujar sepatah kata pun. Salamnya pun juga langsung pria itu potong.

Gadis cantik itu langsung membersit hidungnya yang tidak gatal dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Uughh.., Aku merona", Dokter cantik itu mencebik imut saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang sedang bersemu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Astaga.., aku seperti gadis SHS saja" Monolognya lagi sambil terkekeh geli, "Baiklah Xi Luhan, ayo rubah dirimu menjadi cinderella impian Oh Sehun" Ujarnya begitu ceria dan mulai mengaplikasikan beberapa alat make up di wajah cantiknya untuk memuaskan mata sang pangeran.

Jari-jari lentiknya begitu lihai mengaplikasikan beberapa alat _make up_ yang akan menyempurnakan wajah cantiknya. Tidak lupa ia memasang satu set perhiasan itu setelah ia memasang gaun panjang tanpa lengannya.

"Apa dia menyukai gadis seksi? Kenapa dia harus memilih _dress_ tanpa lengan dan memiliki belahan yang panjang seperti ini?" Gadis cantik itu bergumam sebal saat mendapati belahan yang sangat panjang di gaun merahnya. Bibir berlapis _lipstick_ merahnya mengerucut kesal saat mendapati penampilannya yang begitu terbuka.

"Ini bukan Xi Luhan" monolognya lagi dan sedikit bergidik saat angin malam yang masuk dari jendela menyapu punggung telanjangnya.

"LUHAN.., OH SEHUN SUDAH MENUNGGU DI BAWAH"

Luhan bergegas menyemprotkan _parfume_ nya saat ia mendengar teriakan sang sahabat yang memekakkan telinga.

"Iya, iya, aku sudah selesai" Balasnya sambil mengaitkan tali _heels_ pemberian Sehun.

"Kau sudah cantik Han-ie," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikannya senyuman manis, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi sang sahabat tercinta.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa?"

" _Em_.., selamat bersenang-senang. Telpon aku jika dia menyakiti mu" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arasseo, uri Kyungie akan menggoreng siapa pun yang berani menyakiti ku" Ujar Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Turunlah, dan jangan lupa tutup mulutmu!, malam ini Oh Sehun nyaris menyerupai pangeran di negeri dongeng yang sering Dennis baca" Luhan mengangguk mengerti akan pesan sang sahabat. Ia juga sedikit mengutuk mulutnya yang suka menganga lebar saat mendapati sesuatu yang menakjubkan di depan matanya.

"Gomawo Kyung-ie" Ujarnya sambil berlalu menuruni belasan anak tangga yang langsung terhubung ke _cafe_.

Ketukan _heels_ nya begitu terdengar merdu dan mengundang semua pasang mata yang ada di sana untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

Terutama sepasang mata tajam yang sedang menunggunya di meja paling depan. Mata sipit itu sedikit melebar saat mendapati gadis cantiknya sudah berdiri di depannya dengan penampilan yang memukau. Bagaimana Sehun tidak terpukau? Ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan yang berdandan secantik ini. Karena biasanya ia hanya melihat Luhan yang berpenampilan biasa lengkap dengan jas putih yang menutupi lekuk tubuhnya, meskipun harus Sehun akui jika penampilan biasa itu tetap begitu cantik di matanya.

Jika penampilan sederhana itu sudah membuatnya begitu cantik lalu bagaimana dengan penampilan mahalnya saat ini? Setidaknya Sehun harus berterima kasih pada keahlian Kai yang membantunya memilih gaun yang cocok untuk gadis yang sedang terbengong lucu di depannya.

"Sehun-ah..?" panggilnya lagi pada Sehun yang sedang menilai penampilannya, membuat Luhan tidak nyaman karena begitu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan penampilan 'aneh' mereka.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung melepas jas hitamnya untuk ia pasangkan di bahu telanjang milik gadisnya.

 _Gadisnya?_

Iya gadisnya, karena sejak Luhan ia tarik dalam dekapannya kemarin sore saat itu juga Sehun mengklaim gadis cantik ini sebagai miliknya, setidaknya gadis cantik ini adalah gadis incarannya untuk saat ini. Masalah cinta dan perasaan ia bisa mengurusnya nanti. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa dekat dengan Luhan dan mengorek informasi tentang gadis cantik ini.

"Ayo..!"

Luhan tersenyum manis saat mendapati tangannya sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Sehun. Pria itu begitu _gentle_ dan tanpa canggung merengkuh pinggangnya di hadapan para pengunjung cafe yang sedang ramai, apa lagi di jam makan malam seperti ini. Luhan berani bertaruh setidaknya lebih dari puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Saat di dalam _Mercedes_ Sehun keduanya memilih diam. Gadis bergaun merah itu begitu gugup saat mendapati tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman hangat Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun yang begitu tampan dengan suit serba hitam favorite nya. Rambut tebalnya di tata hair up dengan menyisakan sebagian poni di kening mempesona miliknya.

 _'Sehun-ah, kau sangat tampan'_ Luhan menggit lagi bibir bawahnya untuk tidak tersenyum dan menahan jeritan pujian untuk pria yang satu tangannya sedang sibuk dengan phonselnya.

 _'Apa phonsel itu lebih menarik dari wajah cantikku?'_ ia membatin tidak terima saat melihat jari-jari Sehun yang begitu lincah mengetikkan sesuatu di phonsel yang selalu berada dalam genggamannya. Membuat Luhan merasa di abaikan walaupun sesekali ia merasakan usapan di tangan kanannya. Tapi tetap saja kan rasanya pasti berbeda.

 _'Apa Sehun sedang mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya?_ ' ia membatin cemburu, mata cantiknya terus memperhatikan jari-jari panjang itu yang begitu lincah menari di layar phonsel berwarna hitam itu.

"Kita sampai Tuan" Ujar sang supir yang membuat Luhan menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak harus mengalami suasana canggung lagi seperti tadi.

Oh Sehun langsung menarik tangan yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu itu untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan Luhan di buat menganga saat lagi-lagi pria tampan ini membawanya ke salah satu restaurant mewah yang bisa menghabiskan gajinya dalam sekejap.

 _'Jangan lupa tutup mulut mu..!'_

Gadis cantik itu refleks menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga saat pesan Kyungsoo terngiang di kepalanya. Luhan tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan pria sempurna seperti Oh Sehun.

Dan saat mereka memasuki restaurant itu mata cantik Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona pada _restaurant berdesign_ klasik khas Perancis ini, meskipun tidak akrab di lidahnya tapi Luhan tahu benar seberapa lezatnya menu hasil racikan _Thomas Keller_ yang tersohor itu yang ia ketahui adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala _chef_ di sini.

"Terima kasih", Ujar Luhan di sertai dengan senyum cantiknya saat Sehun begitu _gentle_ menarikkan kursi untuknya.

Lalu setelahnya Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Luhan yang sedang menatap kagum _restaurant_ pilihannya, "Kau suka tempat ini?"

Luhan terkesiap dan mengangguk, " _Em_ , aku suka" Ia menjawab dengan lembut serta senyuman manis yang selalu tersungging di bibir ranumnya.

Sehun membuka buku menu yang baru saja di berikan oleh seorang pelayan, dan setelahnya ia langsung saja mendorong buku menu itu pada Luhan yang terkekeh, "Aku serahkan semuanya pada mu..!" Ujarnya frustasi saat ia tidak mengetahui apa saja yang terkandung di dalam menu lezat itu.

"Baiklah..," Ujar Luhan senang dan mulai memilih menu yang aman dan pas untuk mereka.

"Sehun-ah..!" Setelah ia memesan makanan untuk mereka Luhan memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada Sehun yang selalu menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa harus semewah ini? Kenapa tidak makan malam biasa saja?. Kau bahkan memberikan ku gaun dan perhiasan mahal ini" Tanyanya sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus berpenampilan berlebihan seperti ini hanya untuk menyantap makan malam dalam kesunyian.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sehun balik sambil menyantap hidangannya yang baru saja di hidangkan sang pelayan.

"Aku sedikit kurang nyaman. Ini sedikit berlebihan untuk gadis biasa seperti ku" Jawabnya jujur.

 _'Kau bukan lagi gadis biasa saat kau sudah bersanding dengan ku cantik'_

"Maaf membuatmu kurang nyaman, tapi aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk menjadi pria romantis seperti apa yang kau inginkan" Jawabnya yang membuat Luhan ingin sekali mencium bibir yang sedang mengunyah itu.

"Romantis tidak harus mewah dan mahal Sehun-ah" Ujar Luhan dengan senyumannya, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Sehun dan terlihat tidak menghargai usaha pria itu, "Tapi, terima kasih untuk semuanya" Ujarnya lagi yang mengundang senyuman di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat mu senang"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membuatku senang? Bukankah kemarin kita masih orang asing?"

.

.

.

Setelah _dinner_ romantis yang membuat keduanya berdebar, Sehun tidak langsung mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Ia justru mengurung Luhan di dalam mobilnya tidak perduli jika supirnya akan mengadukan hal ini pada Ibunya.

"Luhan-ah.." panggil Sehun lembut, jari panjangnya ia bawa untuk menyingkirkan poni tipis yang menutupi mata cantik gadisnya, "Tidur di rumah ku ya?" pintanya langsung yang membuat Luhan hampir tersedak udara.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik dan olahraga seperti biasanya karena khawatir dengan perutku. Jadi, tinggalah di sisiku untuk sementara waktu. Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu" Tinggalah di sisiku selamanya karena aku menginginkan mu, Sambung Sehun dalam hati dan ia sedikit terkekeh saat mendapati mata cantik itu melotot lucu dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Bagaimana Luhan?" Tanyanya lagi, berharap sang gadis cantik akan menerima tawarannya.

Luhan terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hubungan mereka tidak sedekat itu, "Kenapa kau masih menunda operasi mu Sehun-ah? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau segera melakukan operasi dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit bebas menjalani hari-hari mu seperti dulu" dan akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Luhan.., aku bertanya, dan jangan balik bertanya"

"Aku hanya memberi saran. Apa kau tidak susah harus hidup dalam kehati-hatian seperti ini?"

"Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan mu di sisi ku" _Ah sial!,_ Mulutnya sama berhianatnya dengan tangannya kemarin sore, "Maksud ku aku membutuhkan mu untuk mengingatkan ku dan mengawasi ku, hal apa saja yang baik dan tidak baik yang boleh ku lakukan" koreksinya yang membuat Luhan terkekeh geli .

"Mianhae Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa" Jawabnya yang membuat Sehun langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena kami sudah berjanji untuk selalu tinggal bersama apa pun yang terjadi di antara kami"

"Kami?"

"Aku dan kedua sahabat ku. Kau tahu, mereka adalah keluarga untuk ku" jawab Luhan yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun tertarik namun dia enggan bertanya dan mengorek tentang kehidupan gadisnya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Masih ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika ia sedikit penasaran, apa lagi sampai detik ini ia masih belum tahu siapa lagi sahabatnya Luhan selain si burung hantu itu.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada mereka"

Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju, "Mereka tidak akan mengizinkan mu"

"Ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolakku"

 _'Percaya diri sekali'_ Luhan mencibir dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kau bisa menghubungi ku kapan saja untuk bertanya. Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku pulang ya?" Ujar Luhan yang di balas Sehun dengan dengusan.

Lalu setelah itu Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang meskipun sebenarnya dia enggan. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan gadis cantik ini, entah butuh karena kesehatannya atau karena alasan lainnya dia juga tidak tahu.

"Sehun-ah, terima kasih untuk hadiah dan makan malamnya" Ujar Luhan saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu _cafe_.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Masuklah..!" ujarnya yang di angguki Luhan. Kemudian ia melihat Luhan yang sudah menghilang ke lantai dua dan setelahnya Sehun masuk ke _cafe_ untuk berbicara pada gadis burung hantu yang sedang sibuk dengan kue-kue lezatnya.

"Ada apa Tuan Oh? " Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di _cafe_ itu dengan di temani kue-kue lezat buatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau minta izin" jawab Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, "Izin?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku membutuhkan Luhan untuk selalu berada di sisiku karena penyakitku. Tapi gadis itu menolak tinggal bersama ku karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian. Jadi, bolehkah aku membawa Luhan bersama ku untuk sementara waktu?" Tanyanya yang terdengar begitu gentle di telinga Kyungsoo.

 _'Pria ini tidak hanya tampan dan mapan, tapi luar biasa mempesona dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melingkupinya'_

"Apa anda masih belum siap untuk operasi?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun mendengus parah. Kenapa sedari tadi saat ia bertanya justru pertanyaan balik pula yang ia dapatkan?.

"Belum, aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan penting. Jadi Nona apakah anda mengizinkan saya untuk membawa teman anda?" Ujar Sehun lagi yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit kesal. Yang dia inginkan hanya dokter cantik itu tapi kenapa susah sekali.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi jika Luhan tidak mau aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Sehun mengangguk mendengar jawaban itu, setidaknya ia tahu jika gadis bermata bulat ini tidak senyeramkan seperti apa yang Kai katakan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi maukah kau membantu ku?" Tanyanya lagi sambil berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo yang kali ini sukses membuat gadis bermata bulat itu terkekeh lucu.

"Apa anda yakin? Bagaimana jika dia marah?"

"Aku bisa mengurus kemarahannya nanti"

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia tertidur"

"Baiklah.., berjanji jangan pernah menyakiti Luhan ku!" - _Karena dia tidak sekuat yang kalian lihat._

"Ayolah, apa aku terlihat seperti pria jahat?" Ujarnya yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi. Padahal di awal pertemuan mereka Kyungsoo sudah menebak jika pria ini adalah pria congkak yang menyebalkan, namun ternyata Kyungsoo salah. Setidaknya malam ini dia bisa melihat senyum di wajah tampan itu. Apa ini semua karena Luhan?

"Baiklah, tunggulah di sini dulu. Aku harus menyusun kue-kue ku lagi" Ujar Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia pamit dari hadapan Sehun untuk mengisi etalase kuenya yang nyaris kosong.

 _'Lebih dari tiga kali aku membuang waktu ku untuk menunggu gadis cantik itu'_ Sehun membatin sebal, bagaimana bisa gadis cantik itu menarik segala atensinya. Sehingga dengan rela ia membuang waktu berharganya dengan percuma seperti ini.

"Apa anda butuh sesuatu untuk di minum atau, makan mungkin?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak yakin

Sehun memberikan gelengannya pada gadis yang sedang menyusun kue itu, "Hanya beritahu aku jika Luhan sudah tidur" Jawabnya yang langsung di angguki Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang di bingkai bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang membuatnya silau. Dan dengan cepat ia menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya agar matahari itu tidak mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Namun sepertinya percuma, karena selain sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan ia merasakan usapan lembut namun mengganggu di kepalanya. Usapan yang begitu halus dan menenangkan tapi sangat menyebalkan karena sudah mengganggu waktu tidur ku.

"Kyung-ie, jangan mengganggu tidur ku. Aku masih mengantuk" Lirihnya pelan dan menarik selimut itu lagi, namun sial, bukannya berhenti tangan itu justru semakin mengganggunya dengan cara menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Baek.., Kyung.." Ujarnya kesal dan menghempas selimut tebal itu begitu saja sebelum bangun terduduk dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

"Selamat pagi cantik.. "

Mata yang sedang terpejam rapat itu seketika membola sempurna saat telinganya mendengar sapaan yang begitu asing di telinganya. Dan tidak hanya itu, mulutnya menganga lebar saat mendapati senyum manis dari seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Gadis cantik itu memandangi sekeliling ruangan mewah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, dahinya mengernyit bingung dengan situasi yang sedang ia alami saat ini, "Ini di rumahku" Ujar orang itu untuk menjawab kebingungan di wajah Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada orang itu yang masih memasang senyum hangat untuknya, "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanyanya pelan dengan suara mencicit imut.

Orang itu; Oh Jaejoong tersenyum lagi dan merapikan rambut coklat keemasan itu yang berantakan, "Putra ku menculik mu" Jawabnya yang di sertai kekehan gelinya, "Maafkan kelakuan putra ku ya?" Ujarnya lagi, kali ini ia membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil yang sedang gugup itu.

"Kenapa dia menculik ku?" Cicit Luhan lagi dengan kepala tertunduk tidak berani membalas tatapan hangat itu dengan wajah berantakan khas bangun tidurnya.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya" Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Luhan mencebik kesal, "Mandilah, eomma tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan. Pakaianmu sudah Sehun siapkan di lemari itu.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk lemari putih yang begitu besar di samping Luhan.

Melihat itu Luhan mengangguk patuh, tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa karena otaknya memang sedikit lamban saat ia baru bangun tidur.

"Sudah ya, eomma tunggu di bawah" Ujar Jaejoong lagi mulai hendak pergi sebelum ia mendengar cicitan menggemaskan itu lagi.

"Emh.., Nyonya, di mana Sehun?" Tanyanya yang membuat istri Oh Yunho itu tersenyum.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, itu artinya sudah satu jam lalu Sehun pergi ke kantornya" Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat mata rusa itu terbelalak lagi.

"Jam sembilan?" Tanyanya tidak percaya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala sisi ruangan ini namun tidak ada satupun jam di sini.

"Iya jam sembilan.." Jawab Jaejoong lagi, "Lihat matahari nya sudah meninggi!" Sambungnya lagi yang membuat Luhan menutup wajah malunya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku selalu kesiangan setiap kali aku tidur di sini?'_ Ia membatin kesal. Sejujurnya ia malu karena di umurnya yang sudah dua puluh empat tahun tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia bangun tepat waktu tanpa bantuan weaker atau teriakan Baekhyun dan tendangan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat pipi yang sedikit berisi itu sudah memerah sempurna, "Tidak usah malu sayang, nanti eomma akan membeli jam untuk kamar ini" Ujar Jaejoong lagi, tangan sedikit keriputnya tidak bosan menyisir rambut panjang Luhan dengan jari-jarinya.

Dan setelahnya Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu, kamar yang membuat para maidnya begitu repot merapikan dan membersihkannya akibat ulah putranya yang menculik anak gadis orang di jam dua belas malam.

 _"Bibi Kim..!" panggil Sehun pelan pada pelayan rumahnya yang masih terjaga di pertengahan malam seperti ini._

 _Mendengar panggilan dari Tuan muda mereka, beberapa maid dan salah satunya bibi Kim langsung berlari ke atas untuk memenuhi panggilan sang Tuan muda yang menyuruh mereka membersihkan kamar tamu yang sering di pakai Kai dan Chanyeol. Tidak hanya itu, semua perabot yang ada di kamar yang sudah bersih dan tidak pernah kotor itu harus mereka ganti dengan perabotan yang baru._

 _"Aku tidak mau ada jejak Kai dan Chanyeol di sini" Ujar sang Tuan muda sambil membawa gadis cantik yang sedang terlelap dalam gendongannya ke atas ranjang. Gadis itu semakin meringkuk saat mendengar suara berisik akibat mereka yang membersihkan kamar yang ada di samping kamar sang Tuan muda dengan tergopoh-gopoh._

"Putra ku sudah bisa menculik anak gadis orang", Gumam Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya begitu senang saat mendapati gadis cantik yang sedang ia awasi beberapa hari terakhir ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Bibi Kim, siapkan sarapan untuk calon menantu ku!", teriaknya begitu ceria pada para maidnya yang mengangguk patuh. Hati wanita cantik itu benar-benar bahagia karena anak tampannya sudah bisa membuka hatinya yang nyaris beku.

Lain dengan Jaejoong yang sedang berbunga, Si gadis korban penculikan justru sedang menggerutu kesal selama ia berada di bawah shower. Bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat sambil menikmati tetesan air yang menyegarkan tubuhnya namun tidak dengan hatinya. Sejak keluarnya Jaejoong tadi gadis cantik itu terus menggerutu di dalam hatinya, ia bahkan nyaris mengumpati perbuatan Sehun yang seenak jidatnya.

"Aku akan memberi mu pelajaran Tuan Oh, lihat saja" gumamnya kesal sambil meninju udara kosong dengan tangan terkepal erat.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandi dan sarapan hangat namun sedikit canggung. Dokter cantik itu pergi ke perusahaan sang penculik dengan di antar supir yang sudah Sehun siapkan.

Dokter cantik itu tidak hentinya di buat menganga saat mendapati lemari yang di tunjuk Jaejoong sudah penuh dengan pakaian keluaran terbaru dan di campur dengan pakaian miliknya.

Tidak hanya itu, di atas meja rias mata cantiknya juga mendapati beberapa alat _make up_ nya yang sudah tersusun rapi. Dan gadis cantik itu semakin menganga saat di sudut kamar ia mendapati meja kecil yang sudah terisi beberapa berkas pekerjaannya sudah tersusun rapi di sana.

Tas, sepatu, jas putihnya, bahkan catatan kesehatan pasiennya juga sudah tersusun rapi di kamar itu. Yang membuat gadis cantik itu berfikir jika Sehun tidak hanya menculiknya namun menculik semua barang-barangnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya Sehun melakukan itu? Bukankah di kamar ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga. Lalu bagaimana caranya Sehun menculikku bahkan memindahkan semua barangku?" gerutunya kesal, mulutnya begitu sibuk menggigiti kuku-kukunya untuk menahan umpatannya.

Dia gadis baik-baik dan tidak pernah mengumpat. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia menahan kekesalannya di dalam hatinya.

"Nona, kita sampai", Ujar sang supir yang memecah lamunan Luhan tentang sang penculik.

Setelahnya dengan cepat gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dengan rambut di gerai lurus di lengkapi dengan poni tipisnya, gadis cantik itu begitu elegan memasuki perusahaan besar ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kaki mungilnya yang terlihat jenjang berkat bantuan _heels_ lima belas sentinya yang entah Sehun dapatkan dari mana melangkah begitu anggun. Rok spannya yang berbahan dasar kulit ia padukan dengan kemeja tipis berwarna baby blue, membuat gadis cantik itu terlihat begitu manis, seksi dan sangat mempesona pastinya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Nona?" Tanya sang resepsionis cantik itu lagi sama seperti dulu saat pertama kali Luhan datang kemari.

"Katakan pada Oh Sehun bahwa Xi Luhan mencarinya!" jawabnya tidak berniat sama sekali menutupi nada kesalnya, sehingga sang resepsionis mengernyit heran di buatnya.

"Baiklah.., " Jawab sang resepsionis dan mulai menghubungi bos besar mereka.

"Maaf Nona, Tuan Oh sedang ada rapat. Tuan Oh meminta anda menunggunya di ruangannya" Ujar sang resepsionis pada Luhan yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan menunggunya" Jawab Luhan lagi. Dan setelahnya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai tertinggi gedung ini. Tidak peduli pada sang _resepsionis_ yang berteriak ingin mengantarnya. Dia sudah tahu di mana letak ruangan Sehun jadi ia bisa sendiri. Tidak perlu di antar seperti dia adalah tamu penting Sehun saja.

.

.

.

Bos besar Oh enterprise itu tidak fokus lagi dalam menjalani meeting bulanannya saat ia menerima pesan dari sekretarisnya jika di dalam ruangannya sudah ada gadis cantik yang menunggunya. Membuat Sehun tidak berhenti berfikir kenapa gadis yang ia culik semalam begitu berani datang ke kantornya yang menyebabkan Sehun tidak fokus dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan para petinggi perusahaannya. Karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah gadis cantik itu, gadis cantik yang perlahan-lahan mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Gadis cantik yang perlahan-lahan berhasil membuka pintu hatinya yang ia kunci rapat-rapat.

 _"Sajangnim..,"_

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya saat bisikan sang sekretaris menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Fokus _sajangnim_..!" bisiknya lagi yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal bibir berisi itu dengan kepalan tinjunya.

Dan setelah rapat yang biasanya terasa cepat namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu lama, Sehun, pria itu langsung saja melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke luar ruangan rapat dan sedikit berlari untuk segera tiba di ruangannya. Selama di perjalanan ia mati-matian menahan senyumannya agar tidak terlihat aneh di mata para rekan bisnisnya yang berjalan di sampingnya, sebisa mungkin ia memasang wajah datarnya dan memutar otak untuk mencari alasan agar ia bisa pergi ke ruangannya seorang diri tanpa ada yang mengikutinya apa lagi mengganggunya.

"Seokjin, urus mereka aku harus segera pergi", bisiknya pada Seokjin yang hanya bisa mendesah malas melihat kelakuan aneh bos besarnya.

Biasanya bos nya itu selalu betah berada di ruang rapat dan menyampaikan segala idenya serta sedikit berdebat saat ada teman bisnisnya yang menentang idenya. Sehingga mereka harus rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di ruang mencekam itu dengan alis menukik dan dahi berkerut bingung.

Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Saat rapat baru di mulai bos nya itu memang fokus seperti biasanya. Namun saat ia mendapat telpon dari resepsionisnya bos besarnya yang cerdas dan banyak ide cemerlang langsung berubah menjadi pria menyebalkan dan tidak sabaran.

 _ **Cklek...**_

Bibir kaku itu tersenyum begitu tampan saat ia mendapati gadis cantik yang sedang bersandar nyaman di sofanya, ia merasa sedikit bersalah saat mendapati mata rusa itu terpejam lelah.

 _'Dia pasti lelah karena terlalu lama menunggu',_ gumamnya sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis cantiknya.

 _Sret.._

Tangan mungil itu langsung saja menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak merapikan rambutnya. Mata yang Sehun kira sedang tidur tadi kini terbuka lebar dan mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuat mu lama menunggu", ujar Sehun berharap gadis cantik itu akan menggantikan delikan tajamnya dengan tatapan hangatnya seperti biasa, "Apa yang membawa mu kemari _hm_?", Tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis cantik yang membalas pertanyaannya dengan dengusan.

Sehun mengernyit bingung melihat Luhan yang terdiam dengan wajah berkerut kesal. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Biasanya hanya ada senyuman hangat yang Sehun dapatkan, tapi sekarang gadis cantik itu sepertinya sedang menahan amarahnya jika di lihat dari kepalan tangan mungilnya yang siap meninju wajah _innocent_ Sehun kapan saja.

"Kenapa kau menculik ku?" Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam hanya pertanyaan itulah yang bisa Luhan keluarkan. Jujur saja dia tidak berani berkata kasar dan berakhir dengan bertengkar dengan pria ini. Dia bisa saja bertengkar adu mulut tapi bagaimana jika pria ini melakukan hal yang kasar dan menyakitinya?. Maaf saja Luhan benar-benar menghindari kekerasan dan perkelahian di dalam hidupnya karena ia sudah kenyang dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sedangkan Sehun menahan kekehannya saat mengetahui penyebab aura suram di wajah cantik gadisnya, "Sudah ku bilang aku membutuhkan mu" Jawab Sehun jujur. Sebenarnya tangannya gatal sekali ingin menarik bibir yang sedang mencebik kesal itu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan teman-teman ku" Ujarnya dengan nada merajuk yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan di telinga Sehun.

"Teman burung hantu mu sudah mengizinkan ku untuk menculik mu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku oke?!"

"Bukan burung hantu tapi Kyungsoooooo... ", Ia merengek sebal yang membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Oke Kyungsoo", Ujar Sehun mengoreksi panggilannya pada gadis bermata bulat itu, "Dan Kyungsoo mengizinkan ku membawa mu. Justru dia lah yang membantu ku membereskan semua barang-barang penting yang biasa kau pakai" Sehun menjelaskan lagi yang di balas Luhan dengan dengusan keras.

"Aku akan menuntut mu Tuan Oh", Ujarnya sebal masih dengan mata memicing tajam. Demi Tuhan itu tidak pantas sekali di lakukan Luhan karena bukannya menyeramkan dan membuat Sehun takut tapi delikan tajam itu justru terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

Memang benar apa kata orang, cinta itu memang buta.

"Menuntut ku?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk imut, "Eoh, aku akan menuntutmu" Ujarnya lagi.

"..."

"Aku akan menuntut mu dengan pasal berlapis, penculikan dan perlakuan kurang baik" Ujarnya yang membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan kekehannya.

Kemudian Sehun sedikit berdehem untuk meredam kekehan gelinya, "Tuntut saja kalau berani", kata Sehun tenang, tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman atau tuntutan yang di berikan gadisnya yang sedang mengkerut kesal.

"Kau tidak takut masuk penjara?"

"Tidak.." Jawab Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika aku masuk penjara kau juga akan ikut di dalamnya Luhan"

Mata cantik itu melotot di ikuti dengan mulut mungilnya yang mendecih, "Aku tidak punya salah, kenapa aku harus masuk penjara?"

"Kau punya salah, dan aku akan balik menuntut mu" Ujar Sehun lagi dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

"Salah ku apa?", tanyanya bingung dan sedikit takut. Apa lagi saat ia mendapati raut dingin di wajah Sehun serta suaranya yang terdengar begitu serius.

"Salah mu?"

"Eoh, apa salah ku?"

"Salah mu adalah kau terlalu cantik, dan kau begitu lancang menerobos masuk mengganggu pikiran ku"

Ah sialan, Luhan rasanya ingin sekali mengutuk mulut manis itu yang mengeluarkan gombalan murahan namun membuat Luhan merona parah.

"Gombalan mu recehan sekali Tuan Oh," Ujarnya sebal berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Bibir bawahnya lagi-lagi ia gigit kuat untuk menahan senyuman manisnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan merona dan tersenyum sumringah saat pria sesempurna dan semempesona Oh Sehun merayu mu walau pun dengan gombalan murahan tapi tetap saja akan membuat jantung mu berdentum ribut. Luhan berani bertaruh untuk hal ini.

Luhan rasa setelah ini ia akan meminta obat pada salah satu pasiennya yang menderita lemah jantung. Jantungnya benar-benar bermasalah saat ini.

 _Ekhm.._

"Aku akan pulang, dan kau,! " Ia mendelikkan matanya lagi pada Sehun yang begitu santai menghadapinya, "Tunggu surat tuntutan ku. Ku pastikan kau akan mendekam di dalam penjara seumur hidup mu"

"Tidak masalah, ku pastikan juga selangkah kau keluar dari perusahaan ku maka saat itu juga polisi akan menyeret mu ke dalam penjara"

"YAAAA! " teriak Luhan tidak terima. Demi Tuhan dia benar-benar takut terlibat masalah seperti itu meskipun ia tahu benar jika Sehun hanya sedang menggodanya.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar godaan menyebalkan dari Sehun, gadis cantik itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi dari ruangan terkutuk itu. Namun setelah satu langkah ia melangkah pinggang rampingnya terasa tertarik kuat ke belakang yang membuatnya langsung terduduk di atas pangkuan Sehun.

"Mau kemana _hm_? Sudah ku bilang selangkah kau keluar dari sini polisi akan menangkap mu saat itu juga"

Luhan di buat meremang saat mendengar bisikan Sehun yang berhembus tepat di telinganya. Apa lagi saat ia merasakan kedua tangan kekar itu melingkar sempurna di perutnya.

"Belum pernah sekalipun aku mendengar kasus penangkapan gadis karena ia terlalu cantik Oh Sehun, demi Tuhan" Ujar Luhan sebal, semakin sebal saat Sehun merapatkan pelukan mereka dengan dagu bertumpu manis di bahu sempitnya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menjadi gadis pertama"

"Oh Sehuuuuuuun," Luhan menggeram kesal. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah nekat datang menemui pria menyebalkan ini. Seharusnya setelah sarapan tadi ia langsung saja pergi ke klinik dan mengabaikan kemarahannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa bra dan celana dalam pilihan ku pas untuk mu. Aku tidak tahu ukuranmu jadi aku membeli sembarang ukuran" Ujarnya santai yang membuat mata cantik itu melotot lagi.

 _'Astaga, aku rasa sebentar lagi bola mataku akan melompat keluar'_

"Jadi, semua isi lemari itu adalah pilihan mu?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun memilih pakaian bahkan dalaman yang begitu pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

 _"Hm.. "_ Sehun mengangguk yang membuat Luhan geli saat dagu lancip itu mengenai lehernya.

"Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Luhan lagi, dia benar-benar tidak percaya bagaimana bisa Sehun seahli itu dalam menebak ukuran tubuh wanita. Dan apa tadi? Bra dan celana dalam? Astaga, pipi Luhan benar-benar memerah sempurna saat ini. Untungnya ia sedang duduk membelakangi Sehun, jika tidak ia harus mati-matian mengipasi wajahnya untuk menghalau pipi merahnya.

"Mudah saja", jawab Sehun lagi, "Apa kau ingat? Beberapa minggu lalu kau tidur di rumah ku dan mandi di kamar mandi ku. Saat itu kau meninggalkan lingernie, coat, bra, dan celana dalam mu di kamar mandi ku?" Jawabnya yang membuat Luhan ingin bangun dari posisi duduknya namun gagal karena di tahan oleh tangan berotot Sehun.

"Oh Sehun bagaimana bisa kau melihat bra dan celana dalam ku? Apa kau memegangnya? " Tanyanya bodoh.

"Tentu saja, aku mencari ukuranmu di sana otomatis aku harus memegang dua benda menggoda itu"

"YA! Siapa yang kau bilang menggoda?" Tanya Luhan tanpa sadar meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Teriakan mu Luhan, " Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap sebelah telinganya yang tepat menempel di pipi gadis cantik ini.

"Kau sih, kenapa begitu lancang memegang barang pribadi milik orang lain. Aku akan menambahkan pasal baru untuk mu Oh Sehun"

"Sudah ku bilang tuntut saja semaumu aku tidak peduli"

 _'Dasar orang kaya menyebalkan'_ gerutunya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar malu mengetahui jika Sehun masih menyimpan benda keramatnya. Dan bagaimana bisa Sehun sesantai itu saat membicarakan tentang ukurannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memiliki dada yang kecil Luhan" Ujar Sehun tanpa dosa yang membuat Luhan menyentak ke dua tangannya dengan kasar dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Luhan berdiri menghadap Sehun dengan nafas terengah, dia benar-benar kesal, sangat kesal. Dari mulai tidurnya yang di ganggu, bangun tidur di kamar asing, semua barang-barang nya di pindahkan semaunya, dan sekarang Sehun menambah kekesalannya dengan memprotes ukuran dadanya.

"Geurae, cari saja sana wanita yang memiliki dada besar. Aku pergi" Ujarnya sebal dan membanting pintu ruangan Sehun sehingga membuat Seokjin yang sedang duduk di mejanya yang berada di depan ruangan Sehun terlonjak kaget.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat dengan wajah memerah marah. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat tali tasnya. Dia benar-benar ingin mengumpati Sehun saat ini juga, semua sumpah serapahnya tidak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"OH SEHUN KEPARAT BEDEBAH SIALAN"

Akhirnya umpatan yang ia tahan sejak tadi, - tidak, bukan sejak tadi, namun sudah sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka Luhan sudah ingin sekali mengumpati pria sialan itu.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengumpat, objek yang di umpati justru sedang terkekeh geli.

"Apa Luhan cemburu?" tanyanya pada udara kosong yang ada di ruangannya, "Bagaimana bisa ia sekesal itu hanya karena aku menggoda ukuran dadanya?" monolognya lagi yang sepertinya begitu bahagia saat ia berhasil menciptakan tanduk imajiner di kepala gadisnya.

Padahal niat Sehun menggoda ukuran dada gadis itu karena ia ingin mengajari gadis itu bagaimana caranya membesarkan dadanya, tapi sepertinya gadis lugu itu tidak satu pemikiran dengan otak mesumnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah..!" teriaknya tertahan, karena meskipun sedang di landa kesal ia masih ingat jika ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa Han-ie? Kenapa berteriak seperti orang hutan hm?" Ujar Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya saat ia mendengar teriakan sang sahabat.

"Aku kesal..", Rengeknya manja dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kesal? Dan kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah Oh Sehun itu sudah menyewa mu untuk menjadi Dokter pribadinya?"

Gadis yang sedang kesal itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? bisa ulangi perkataan mu tadi?" Tanyanya yang sedikit berharap jika ia hanya sedang salah dengar.

"Tadi pagi Oh Sehun dan seorang pria yang katanya adalah sekretarisnya datang kemari untuk menyewa mu menjadi perawat pribadinya. Dia sudah menyewamu sampai batas waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Jadi Dokter Xi, mulai saat ini anda tidak ada jadwal tugas lagi di sini. Pekerjaanmu hanya fokus untuk merawat pasien appendicitis spesialmu itu"

"Apa pria itu gila?" Ujar Luhan yang tidak percaya dengan semua yang Baekhyun katakan,"Jika aku menjadi Dokter pribadinya lalu bagaimana dengan pasien ku lainnya? Dan lagi pula bagaimana dengan gajiku?"

"Tidak usah memikirkan gaji, pria kaya raya itu sudah mentransfer jutaan won ke rekening rumah sakit kita. Nanti sore akan ku transfer bagian mu ke rekening pribadi mu"

Mendengar itu Luhan terduduk lemas, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia tidak tahu dia harus bersyukur atau justru merasa sial saat Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria menyebalkan semacam Oh Sehun.

"Sudahlah Luhan-ie terima saja, bukankah itu menguntungkan untuk mu? Kau hanya perlu mengawasinya dan tinggal serta makan gratis di rumah mewahnya. Seharusnya kau bersyukur Han-ie"

"Bersyukur kepala mu Baek, kau tidak tahu saja betapa menyebalkan dan berbahayanya pria itu" berbahaya untuk hati ku yang lemah.

Gadis bermata sipit itu terkekeh lucu melihat wajah masam Luhan. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat wajah Luhan yang kusut berkerut seperti ini. Karena biasanya yang ia lihat hanya wajah segar Luhan dengan senyuman manis yang selalu tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Nikmati saja oke?!" Ujar Baekhyun lagi yang tidak pernah tahu betapa kesalnya Luhan saat ini.

"Oke, tapi untuk hari ini saja biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu ku di sini. Aku benar-benar sedang lelah" Ujarnya lemah, dia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi lemas seperti ini padahal ia belum mengerjakan apa pun di sini.

"Em, tunggulah di ruangan mu. Aku harus ke UGD" Ujar Baekhyun yang langsung di angguki Luhan.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, gadis cantik itu masih enggan bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Sehingga ia membiarkan saja roknya yang bersih menjadi kotor terkena debu lantai putih rumah sakit. Dia juga tidak perduli dengan ajakan teman-teman sesama Dokternya yang mengajaknya ke cafetaria untuk makan siang bersama.

"Oh Sehun menyebalkan..!" Rutuknya lagi yang masih belum bisa meredakan emosinya.

.

.

.

"EOMMAA..!"

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Di mana eomma?"

"Ada di kamarnya bersama Tuan besar"

Dan setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari salah satu maidnya Sehun langsung saja melangkahkan kaki ke kamar orang tuanya. Ia langsung saja membuka kasar pintu kamar orang tuanya tanpa perduli jika perbuatannya akan mengganggu ayah dan ibunya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu Oh Sehun..!" Ujar Yunho pada Sehun yang tidak memperdulikan perkataannya.

"Eomma.., di mana Luhan? Apa dia belum pulang?" Tanyanya langsung pada sang ibu dan duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya yang membuat Yunho mendengus kesal.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak sabar ingin menjodohkanmu Oh Sehun, agar kau tidak sembarangan mengganggu eomma mu" Ujar Yunho lagi yang begitu kesal pada sang putra yang begitu dekat dengan istrinya. Dia bukannya cemburu, justru ia senang saat putra semata wayangnya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan manja meskipun semua kelakuan manisnya itu hanya ia tujukan pada orang terdekatnya saja, namun yang membuat Yunho kesal adalah karena putranya tidak pernah melihat waktu dan keadaan. Tidak perduli di tengah malam bahkan di pagi buta sekali pun jika ia membutuhkan ibunya maka saat itu juga Sehun datang untuk mengganggu waktunya dan sang istri tercinta. Membuat Yunho kerap kali mendengus sebal dan berharap jika Tuhan segera mengirimkan jodoh untuk sang putra tercinta.

"Apa tidak ada di kamarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong yang di balas Sehun dengan gelengan.

"Eomma tidak tahu dia sudah pulang apa belum karena eomma baru pulang dari kantor ayah mu" Ujarnya lagi yang menimbulkan rengutan di wajah tampan sang putra.

"Cari dulu Oh Sehun, jangan sedikit-sedikit mengadu pada eomma mu" cibir Yunho pada kelakuan manja Sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh saran mu", Jawab Sehun sebal.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau sampai nekat menculik gadis itu? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan urusan mu..!" Jawabnya begitu tidak sopan dan berlalu begitu saja dari kamar orang tuanya, tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan selamat malam di pipi tirus sang ibu dan mengabaikan sang ayah yang mencibir kelakuan tidak adilnya.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar harus menjodohkannya lagi"

"Dan berakhir malu karena dia selalu menolak gadis-gadis cantik pilihan kita?"

Keduanya terkekeh sumbang saat menyadari betapa susahnya mencarikan jodoh untuk sang putra.

"Aku rasa impian kita untuk memiliki cucu tidak akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat boo"

"Itu salahmu! Kau begitu serakah karena tidak hanya mewariskan wajah dinginmu pada putra kita, namun kau juga menularkan sifat koleris menyebalkan mu itu padanya" Rutuk Jaejoong sebal, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menyalahkan suaminya. Yang jelas suatu saat nanti ia akan mengasihani siapa pun perempuan yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup putra semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Pria yang masih menggunakan setelan kantornya itu melangkah cepat memasuki rumah sakit tempat gadisnya bekerja. Tidak perduli dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Hal ini sudah biasa, kemana pun dia pergi dia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Setidaknya mata genit para gadis akan menoleh dua kali ke arahnya sebelum menjerit tertahan mengagumi pesonanya.

"Panggilkan aku Dokter Xi..!", ujarnya to the point seperti biasa pada beberapa perawat yang sedang bertugas di meja resepsionis.

"Maaf Tuan, boleh kami tahu anda siapa?", tanya salah satu perawat cantik di sana yang bernama Yeri.

"Panggilkan saja!" Bentaknya sebal, jujur saja dia takut jika gadis cantik itu akan menghilang dan kabur darinya. Sebelum kemari dia sudah mendatangi cafe Kyungsoo namun kata gadis itu Luhan tidak ada di sana sejak Sehun menculiknya tadi malam. Sehingga dengan kalut ia langsung melesat kemari karena ia yakin jika gadis itu pasti sedang berada si sini.

"Maaf Tuan, dokter Xi sudah tidur sejak dari jam lima sore tadi", Ujar Yeri setelah ia menyambangi ruangan Luhan.

"Di mana ruangannya? Tunjukkan padaku..!" perintahnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat. Dia menarik nafas lega saat gadisnya benar-benar ada di sini.

"Maa Tuan, kami tidak boleh-,

"Aku kekasihnya", ujarnya asal yang tahu benar jika perawat ini akan menanyakan siapa dirinya sebelum menolak permintaannya.

Sedangkan Sehun mengutuk mulut nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendapati banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dan berbisik tentang dirinya dan Luhan. Ah sialan! Seharusnya Sehun bisa bekerja sama dengan mulutnya. Tapi setelah di pikir lagi Sehun rasa tidak masalah, justru dia harus senang karena setidaknya tidak akan ada lagi perawat di sini yang akan menggoda gadisnya. Sekali lagi, gadisnya.

Dan setelahnya Yeri membawa Sehun ke ruangan Luhan yang membuat Sehun tersenyum hangat saat mendapati tubuh mungil itu sedang meringkuk di kursi panjangnya.

"Terima kasih," Ujarnya pada Yeri yang langsung keluar dari sana dan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam memandangi gadisnya. Dia tidak tahu harus membangunkan Luhan atau justru menunggunya terbangun sendiri.

Lama Sehun terdiam dan dia rasa dia tidak bisa membiarkan gadisnya sakit leher karena tidur di tempat tidak nyaman seperti ini. Jadi, dengan gerakan lembut ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Luhan guna membangunkannya.

"Luhan-ah, bangun..!" Ujarnya tanpa balasan, "Luhan-ah, bangunlah..! Ini sudah malam"

Sehun terus mengusap rambut itu berharap jika gadis cantiknya akan segera membuka mata cantiknya.

"Hei, bangun Luhan..!" Ujarnya lagi, sedikit kesal karena Luhan tidak kunjung bangun.

"Luhaaaan...!" Karena kesal ia menarik hidung bangir itu begitu saja. Membuat Luhan langsung menghempaskan tangannya dan melenguh pelan.

"OH SEHUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Teriaknya sebal saat pria menyebalkan ini lah orang yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Bangun Luhan, ini sudah malam. Lihat lehermu jadi sakit", Ujarnya kasihan pada Luhan yang sedang merenggangkan otot lehernya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku," rengutnya sebal. Anak dan ibu sama saja, sama-sama suka mengganggu orang.

"Nanti kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu. Sekarang kita pulang _hm_?" Kata Sehun sambil membawa gadis mungil yang sedang menggerutu itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersama mu", ujarnya yang sepertinya masih kesal pada Sehun.

"Lalu mau pulang kemana? Kyungsoo sudah mengusirmu dan sahabat mu yang Dokter itu juga sudah memecatmu"

"Sehuuuuun...," Rengek Luhan tidak terima. Kalimat Sehun benar-benar terdengar kejam di telinganya, "Aku tidak di usir dan di pecat" Ujarnya lagi dengan mata yang hampir basah. Tidak tahukah Sehun betapa sensitifnya Luhan dengan kata usir mengusir yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku bercanda, maaf ya? Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Sehun kalah dan mulai menyeret Luhan keluar dari ruangan sempit yang memiliki bau khas rumah sakit itu.

"Pelan-pelan Sehuuun..," Rengek Luhan lagi yang kewalahan mengikuti langkah lebar Sehun. Dan setelahnya ia menundukkan kepalanya malu saat lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _'Pesona Oh Sehun benar-benar'_ , gumamnya dalam hati yang juga mengakui betapa mempesonanya pria yang sedang menyeretnya untuk pulang ke rumah megahnya.

"Cepatlah Luhan..! Aku sudah lapar" Ujarnya yang membuat gadis cantik itu ingin sekali mencubit perutnya dan membuat Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

Dan setelah itu keduanya pulang ke rumah Sehun dalam kesunyian dengan Luhan yang terus menggerutu karena tangannya mulai terasa kebas akibat Sehun yang terus menggenggam; menyeretnya untuk lebih cepat tepatnya.

"Sehun-ie, Luhan-ie, kalian sudah pulang?" Keduanya terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Eomma, kenapa masuk ke kamar Luhan?", Tanya Sehun tidak terima, dia takut jika Luhan akan terganggu dengan kelakuan tidak sopan sang Ibu.

"Eomma memasang jam di kamar Luhan karena tadi pagi eomma sudah berjanji padanya", Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum haru melihat kedua tangan itu yang sedang bertaut mesra.

"Kalian mau makan apa mau mandi dulu?" Ujar Jaejoong lagi, "Bagaimana cantik? Mau memesan sesuatu untuk kau makan malam ini?" Tanyanya pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat mengantuk. Sesekali mulut mungil itu menguap kecil yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh lucu.

"Suruh dia makan eomma, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan tidur lagi" Sindir Sehun pada Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Entah apa yang gadisnya itu kerjakan seharian ini.

"Ayo sayang..!" Ujar Jaejoong dan langsung menggandeng tangan halus gadis cantik yang ia klaim akan menjadi calon menantunya. Di ikuti Sehun yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang bersiap untuk menahan tubuh lemas Luhan yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

 _'Tuhan, kenapa mereka berdua begitu suka menyeret tangan ku seenaknya'_

Sesampainya di meja makan Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan dua anak adam dan hawa itu yang menikmati makan malam mereka dalam kesunyian

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah? "

"Tidak ada, hari ini aku hanya tidur seharian. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan pekerjaan ku" Sindirnya pada Sehun yang terkekeh.

"Pekerjaan mu adalah merawat ku, Jangan protes..!" Ujarnya saat ia melihat mulut mungil itu yang hendak melayangkan protes lagi.

"Baiklah - baiklah.., mulai sekarang aku babu mu", Ujarnya sebal dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Dia sudah cukup kenyang saat melihat begitu banyak menu lezat yang berjejer menggoda di hadapannya.

Sehun terkekeh lagi dan mengusap sayang kepala Luhan, "Habiskan dulu makanan mu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"Wae? " Tanyanya serak.

"Jika kau sakit siapa yang akan merawat ku?"

 _"Hm_ , aku tidak akan sakit dan diamlah,! Aku sedang lelah" lirihnya yang benar-benar terdengar begitu lelah.

"Serius Luhan, apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini _hm_?"

"Tidur.."

Sehun menarik nafasnya lelah. Tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ramah ini menjadi begitu lesu dan tidak mau menatapnya seperti biasa.

"Sehun-ah..!" panggil Luhan setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk menghadap Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pulang saja ya?" Pintanya dengan nada memohon.

"Kenapa?"

"Jujur saja aku sedikit tidak nyaman harus tinggal bersama orang lain. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan sahabat ku"

"Apa kau terganggu dengan kelakuan eomma ku?"

Luhan langsung menggeleng ribut,"Bukan begitu, ibu mu tidak mengganggu ku. Aku hanya ingin pulang saja"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengizinkan mu Luhan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkan mu"

"Selain itu? Bukankah kau bisa mencari dokter lain?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, tidak tahu haru mengatakn apa untuk membuat gadis cantik ini tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal di sisinya.

Lalu Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan mungil itu dan memberikan kecupan sayang di keningnya untuk pertama kalinya pada wanita lain selain ibunya, "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi ku mohon tetaplah tinggal di sini, di sisiku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan mu Luhan"

"Sehun-ah, banyak dokter lain yang bisa merawat mu lebih baik dari ku"

"Luhan, bukan begitu maksudku" Sehun langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya lagi, tidak sanggup melihat wajah lelah dan mata memohon yang di tujukan Luhan untuknya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatkannya tapi-," Sehun mendongakkan kepala Luhan untuk menatapnya dan lagi, ia tidak pernah tidak terpesona pada wajah cantik Luhan yang meskipun sedang lelah tapi tetap terlihat begitu mempesona. Dengan perlahan Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung mengecup bibir merah merekah itu dengan lembut guna menyampaikan pesan yang tidak sanggup ia ungkapkan. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena ia memang belum mencintai gadis ini, Sehun hanya merasa nyaman di dekat Luhan sehingga ia tidak mau gadis ini menjauh darinya.

Dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana bibir itu tidak hanya mengecup namum memperdalam ciumannya saat ia mendapati gadisnya yang hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Lama Sehun memagut bibir manis itu sehingga menciptakan nafas putus-putus dari Luhan. Setelah itu Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan nafas memburu Luhan langsung menerpa wajah tampannya.

Sehun mengelap bibir basah itu dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum saat mendapati rona yang begitu cantik di pipi halus sang gadis.

"Tidurlah..!" Ujar Sehun dan memberikan kecupannya lagi pada bibir yang baru saja ia lumat, "Kembalilah ke kamar mu, aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan" Ujarnya lagi yang membuat Luhan langsung mengangguk patuh.

Setibanya di kamar Luhan tidak hentinya merutuki sikapnya yang diam saja saat keperawanan bibirnya di ambil oleh pria menyebalkan macam Sehun. Seharusnya dia marah dan menjauh dari Sehun. Bukannya malah menikmati pagutan lembut itu. Jujur saja dia terbuai oleh perlakuan lembut Sehun yang membuat hatinya berdebar tidak karuan.

 _'Apa aku menikmati ciumannya?'_ gumamnya sambil meraba bibirnya, dan ia tersenyum saat masih bisa merasakan bekas bibir Sehun di sana.

 _'Sehun-ah'_ gumamnya lagi, gadis cantik itu berguling tidak jelas dengan senyuman tertahan di bibir belahnya. Dia senang, entahlah dia juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

 _ **Three words to find my profound feeling, I need you and I chose you because I'm comfortable and**_

 _ **I'm happy with you, - Sehun.**_

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby!**

 **Review juseyo**


	8. Chapter 8 'cataclysmic'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biasanya, di jam kerja seperti ini gadis cantik itu sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam alat kesehatannya untuk merawat dan menyembuhkan pasiennya yang ada di rumah sakit.

Namun, sejak satu minggu yang lalu gadis cantik itu merasa seperti seorang pengangguran karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dia kerjakan. Sejak ia tinggal di rumah Sehun, sejak saat itu lah hari-harinya hanya dia lewatkan dengan percuma, tidak bekerja, tidak mengurus rumah seperti saat ia tinggal dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dan tidak pula pergi ke 'Sana' untuk mengecek perkembangan usahanya seperti sebelumnya.

Yang gadis cantik itu lakukan satu minggu ini hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah Sehun, dan kadang jika dia benar-benar bosan dia akan menemui Jaejoong yang selalu berada di taman belakang dengan bunga-bunga cantiknya serta ikan-ikan kecil peliharaannya.

Luhan merasa saat ini hidupnya benar-benar membosankan meskipun ia tahu benar jika Sehun tidak pernah melarangnya untuk bepergian. Luhan hanya merasa enggan saja untuk keluar rumah apa lagi harus di antar supir suruhan Sehun yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Membuat Luhan lebih betah berdiam diri di rumah untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan Sehun atau benar-benar hanya menghabiskan waktunya seharian di dalam kamar.

Kadang kala, Luhan merasa saat ini dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang perawat Sehun, melainkan pikiran bodohnya kerap kali berpikir jika ia sudah seperti istri atau tawanan Sehun saja, apa lagi setiap harinya ia harus mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor Sehun menggantikan tugas Jaejoong yang sebelumnya. Dan saat di jam makan siang itu lah Luhan rasa dia benar-benar bekerja karena tidak hanya mengantarkan makanan namun juga memilih menu apa yang cocok untuk Sehun makan, meskipun secara teknis Luhan tidak memasaknya karena semua urusan masak memasak sudah ada kepala koki di rumah Sehun yang dengan senang hati memasak berbagai makanan sehat untuk Sehunnya.

 _Sehunnya?_

Luhan terkekeh sendiri saat pertama kali ia memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan kepemilikan itu di hadapan kedua sahabatnya yang membuat telinganya sakit karena teriakan heboh dari Baekhyun.

"Nona, ini masakannya sudah siap,!"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya tentang Sehun saat sang kepala koki sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa tas kertas yang berisi makan siang untuk Sehun.

"Ne, Paman. Terima kasih", ujar Luhan sambil mengambil tas kertas itu tak lupa memberikan senyuman manisnya pada pria paruh baya yang juga membalas senyumannya.

"Paman..!", panggilnya lagi yang membuat koki yang sudah bekerja belasan tahun dengan keluarga Oh itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa Nyonya sudah pergi ke kantor Tuan Oh?"

Sang koki tersebut tersenyum lembut saat mendapati nada gugup dari gadis cantik ini, "Satu jam lalu Nyonya pergi bersama Tuan Yunho ke _airport_ "

 _"Airport?"_

"Ne Nona, ini akhir bulan dan ini sudah waktunya untuk Tuan besar menghabsikan waktunya bersama Nyonya"

" _Ah_ , jadi begitu", Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan koki tersebut langsung berlalu dari hadapannya setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Luhan ingat, beberapa hari lalu Jaejoong pernah berpesan padanya untuk bersabar menghadapi Sehun selama ia dan suaminya pergi, yang membuat Luhan terkekeh geli karena sepertinya orang tua Sehun juga tahu betapa menyebalkannya kelakuan putra tunggal mereka.

Karena tidak ingin makanannya keburu dingin Luhan langsung saja keluar rumah menuju kantor Sehun dengan di antar supir yang sudah Luhan kutuk keberadaannya sejak pertama kali ia tinggal di sini.

Setibanya di kantor gadis cantik itu tidak perlu lagi menuju meja _resepsionis_ seperti dulu. Di berkatilah mulut sialan Sehun yang mengatakan pada semua pegawainya jika Luhan adalah adiknya. Yang membuat banyak sekali karyawan wanita di sini yang berlaku hangat padanya guna untuk menarik perhatian sang bos besar.

"Oh, Luhan-ssi, sendirian? Tidak bersama Nyonya?" Luhan tersenyum hangat saat baru satu langkah ia keluar dari _lift_ dia sudah mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari sekretaris utama Sehun yang begitu ramah, kontras dengan bosnya yang begitu kaku dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi.

"Apa Sehun ada?" Tanya Luhan pada Seokjin yang keningnya selalu berkerut akibat pekerjaan menumpuknya.

Seokjin mendekati Luhan dan berbisik, " _Bos besar sedang berduaan dengan sekretaris montoknya_ " bisik Seokjin yang membuat Luhan mendengus. Jika ada sekretaris montok itu di dalam sana maka sudah di pastikan ada Kai dan Chanyeol di dalam yang membuat Luhan sungkan karena harus mendapat godaan serta rayuan murahan dari dua pria yang juga tak kalah menawan dengan Sehun.

 _"Apa aku titip saja makanan ini? Aku tidak mau bertemu dua cecenguk itu"_ Luhan balas berbisik pada Seokjin yang terbahak. Ini lah yang membuat Luhan tidak begitu sungkan datang ke kantor Sehun karena dia senang ada Seokjin yang kelakuannya sedikit banyak mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Masuk saja Luhan-ssi..!, dua cecenguk kesayangan bos itu hanya tertarik dengan wanita berdada dan berbokong sintal" Ujarnya yang membuat Luhan mendelik sebal.

"Maksud mu tubuh ku tidak proporsiaonal, begitu?" Tanyanya pura-pura marah.

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, takut jika gadis cantik ini marah karena jika itu terjadi maka bisa di pastikan sang bos besar akan memecat dirinya saat itu juga, "Masuklah Nyonya Oh, nanti makanannya keburu dingin..!".

"YA..!", teriak Luhan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut itu dengan tinju kecilnya. Kenapa semua pria begitu suka menggodanya? Luhan rasa mulai sekarang dia benar-benar harus pandai mengolah emosinya dan mulai belajar untuk mencari cara agar pipinya tidak merona setiap kali ia mendapatkan godaan murahan itu.

Dan dengan sebal Luhan melangkah ke ruangan Sehun dengan kaki menghentak kesal, "Ketuk pintu dulu Nyonya Oh!" Luhan menggertakkan giginya saat mendapati teriakan laknat dari mulut Seokjin.

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

 _ **Tok..**_

Ketuknya tidak sabaran yang membuat sang sekretaris terkekeh geli.

Dan setelahnya gadis yang sedang kesal itu langsung saja membuka pintu ruangan Sehun saat mendengar suara Kai yang langsung menyuruhnya masuk.

"Dokter Xi sudah datang..", ujar Kai dengan nada cerianya dan langsung menghentikan aksi menggodanya pada sang sekretaris montok.

"Bukan Dokter Xi, tapi Dokter Oh", Ujar Chanyeol yang di balas Kai dengan anggukan semangat.

"Kemari Dokter Oh. Ah, tidak Yeol, itu tidak cocok", ujar Kai sambil menggeleng ribut, "Kemari Nyonya Oh..!", koreksinya yang membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin sekali kabur dari pria-pria 'penggoda' ini.

"Jangan mengganti marga orang sembarangan..!", protesnya yang tidak di gubris Kai dan Chanyeol, "Dimana Sehun?", tanyanya entah pada siapa karena ia tidak mendapati Sehun di dalam ruangan ini. Biasanya pria itu selalu menunggu kedatangannya sambil duduk angkuh di balik mejanya.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Itu dia,! " Ujar Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari toiletnya, "Sehun-ah calon istrimu mencari mu"

"YAAAAAA! " teriak Luhan menggelegar, jujur saja dia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan mulut sialan Kai yang begitu jahil menggodanya.

"Gadis cantik tidak berteriak seperti itu Luhan..!", Ujar Sehun tanpa sadar sudah beberapa kali menasehati Luhan untuk tidak melakukan ini dan itu yang tidak dia sukai.

" _Hm_.. ", gumam Luhan lesu, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sehun menegur kelakuan kurang baiknya. Padahal Luhan berteriak juga karena sahabatnya kan? Seharusnya pria eksotis itu yang dia marahi bukan malah dirinya.

"Duduklah di sini,!" Ujar Sehun lagi sambil menepuk sofa yang berada tepat di depan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Ini makanlah,!" Ujar Luhan setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Tidak ada kecanggungan dari mereka meskipun tepat satu minggu yang lalu bibir keduanya saling memagut mesra. Keduanya memilih untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Dan di berkatilah wajah datar Sehun dan sikap ramah Luhan. Sehingga dengan mudah mereka membangun hubungan yang baik meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika pipi gembil Luhan kerap kali merona saat ia teringat adegan tidak terduga itu.

"Tidak membawa makan siang untuk kami juga Nyonya Oh?", goda Kai lagi yang membuat tangan ranting itu sudah siap melemparkan sumpit ke wajah tampan Kai sebelum tangan besar Sehun menahannya.

"Abaikan mereka, anggap mereka tidak ada", ujar Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dan memeletkan lidah kekanankannya pada Kai yang sedang mendengus.

"Sehun-ah, setelah ini aku ke _cafe_ Kyungsoo ya?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang sudah mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku bosan di rumah karena eomma mu sedang tidak ada. Boleh ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya pada Luhan, merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah membuat gadis cantik ini kesepian, "Pergilah, tapi harus di antar supir dan saat aku pulang kau sudah harus berada di rumah",

Memang pada dasarnya dia adalah gadis penurut dan baik hati sehingga apa pun yang Sehun katakan dia hanya mengangguk senang dan menuruti semua perintahnya, "Gomawo Sehun-ah" Ujarnya pada Sehun yang juga sedang tersenyum padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat yang baru Luhan lihat beberapa hari ini.

"Kabari aku saja jika kau sedang bosan di rumah. Aku tidak pernah melarang mu untuk keluar bukan?!" Ujar Sehun yang lagi-lagi di angguki oleh gadis yang tidak hanya cantik ini, namun begitu penurut dan tidak pernah marah pada pria egois seperti dirinya. Sehingga tidak bisa dipungkiri jika sikap lembut sang gadis kerap kali membuat hatinya menghangat bahagia.

Dan jika Sehun dan Luhan sedang menikamati makan siang mereka sambil bercerita banyak hal sehingga menimbulkan kesan hangat bagi yang melihatnya maka berbeda dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang mendengus iri melihat suasana romantis itu. Mereka yang notabennya sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan tunangan saja tidak pernah sekalipun di perlakuan hangat seperti itu oleh wanita mereka. Sedangkan Sehun begitu beruntung karena gadis cantik yang menjabat sebagai perawatnya begitu perhatian dan penurut padanya. Membuat kedua sahabat Sehun itu menerawang jauh dan memikirkan ulang kenapa hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka tidak bisa dan tidak pernah sehangat itu.

Untuk pria yang hidupnya kurang kasih sayang seperti mereka, jadi rasanya wajar jika mereka berdua iri melihat betapa baik dan lembutnya Luhan memperlakukan Sehun. Sehingga lagi-lagi kedua pria itu memikirkan ulang tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka dengan sang kekasih. Kenapa mereka tidak pernah di perlakukan sehangat itu oleh kekasih mereka?

 _"Apa karena kami tidak saling mencintai?"_ , keduanya membatin sedih dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan interaksi manis antara sang pasien spesial dengan perawat cantiknya. Sesekali keduanya akan ikut tersenyum saat mendengar kekehan manis yang keluar dari mulut Luhan akibat perlakuan Sehun.

"Yeol-ah?"

"Hm..?"

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit tempat Dokter Xi bekerja..!?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyewa perawat pribadi yang cantik seperti dokter Xi"

Kedua pria tampan itu terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari jika mereka memiliki nasib dan pemikiran yang sama. Membuat mereka kompak mendengus masam sambil mengusap kasar wajah tampan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu begitu senang dan tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak dari beberapa menit lalu dia memasuki _cafe_ Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, dia benar-benar sudah terbiasa hidup dengan sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Sehingga ketika pertama kalinya mereka tinggal terpisah Luhan begitu sedih dan sangat merindukan sang sahabat.

"Bagaimana kabar mu setelah satu minggu tinggal bersama pria mempesona itu Lu?",

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa banyak camilan kesukaannya.

"Biasa saja, aku merasa seperti sedang memakan gaji buta Kyung", jawabnya lesu dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat nyaman untuknya.

"Kenapa begitu?", tanyanya lagi sambil mengusap sayang rambut panjang sang sahabat yang sudah kembali ke warna hitamnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun di sana selain mengawasi pola hidup pria itu dan memastikan semua yang masuk ke dalam perutnya adalah makanan yang aman untuknya" Jawabnya panjang yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menggerutu lagi karena mengeluhkan kakimu yang lelah akibat mondar-mandir dan turun naik lift untuk memeriksa pasienmu", ujar Kyungsoo yang ingat betul betapa seringnya sang sahabat menggerutu akibat kakinya yang sakit karena menggunakan heels setinggi lima belas senti sepanjang hari.

"Tapi aku kesepian Kyung, apa lagi saat ini Eommanya Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah", Ujarnya lagi yang tiba-tiba merindukan wanita cantik yang memiliki sikap hangat itu.

"Nikmati saja hari-hari mu bersama pria tampan itu Lu. Kau tahu betapa banyaknya wanita di luaran sana yang mengharapkan lirikan pria itu", ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Apa kau salah satu wanita itu Kyung?",

"Anio..," Kyungsoo menggeleng keras untuk menolak godaan jahil dari sang sahabat, "Tapi, sahabat ku termasuk ke dalam golongan salah satu wanita itu"

"Sahabat mu? Siapa?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi, Kau tentu saja Luhan-ie"

"Ya! Siapa yang mengatakan jika aku mengharapkan lirikan dari Sehun!?" Gadis cantik itu mendengus sebal yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa harus seheboh itu huh?" goda Kyungsoo sambil menoel pipi gembil Luhan, "Oiya Lu, kemarin Yifan ge mencari mu. Dia bilang kenapa kau tidak menepati janji mu untuk datang ke sana?"

"Aku belum sempat Kyung. Saat ini aku sedang mencari cara bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar malam tanpa membuat Sehun curiga"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sehun? Apa kau takut jika ia mengetahui pekerjaan sampingan mu?"

" _Hm_ , aku takut jika dia mengetahui pekerjaan laknat itu"

"Kenapa kau takut? Bukankah kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun? " Tanya kyungsoo tepat sasaran sehingga Luhan langsung bungkam di buatnya.

Benar juga. Kenapa dia harus takut jika Sehun mengetahui profesi terkutuk itu? Bukankah mereka tidak ada hubungan apa pun?

"Bukan begitu Kyung", ujar Luhan agak gugup. Bingung harus bercerita pada sang sahabat atau hanya menyimpan semuanya sendiri, "Tentu saja kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun", Jawabnya lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Lu, memangnya gadis macam apa yang di sukai pria sempurna seperti Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan selera pria mempesona itu.

"Satu minggu sering mengobrol dengan eommanya membuat ku sedikti banyak tahu betapa sempurnanya gadis impian pria itu Kyung. Kau tahu?, Orang tuanya sudah begitu sering menjodohkannya dengan puluhan wanita cantik yang berasal dari kelas atas pastinya. Tapi sampai detik ini pria itu belum juga menemukan gadis yang tepat"

"Memangnya gadis seperti apa yang dia inginkan?", Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang baru saja di berikan Luhan.

"Tentu saja gadis yang sama sempurnanya dengan dia. Kenapa bertanya sih?", Luhan bertanya agak sebal.

"Apa karena itu kau takut jika ia mengetahui pekerjaan sampingan mu yang otomatis membuatnya tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" gadis yang pandai memasak itu memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan sebal sang sahabat dan kembali bertanya lagi yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Entahlah.., yang jelas saat ini aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi wanita yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Tapi kau tahu kan jika gadis seperti kita bukanlah gadis impian pria-pria sempurna itu".

"Lu, jujur pada ku. Apa kau ingin menjadi gadis yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi sampai kau bisa menjadi gadis sempurna, apa hal itu kau lakukan karena Sehun?", tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Jujur saja membicarakan seorang pria seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat sensitif bagi gadis kurang beruntung seperti mereka.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi, sebenarnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa, "Mungkin Kyung, aku juga tidak tahu", lirihnya pada Kyungsoo yang tidak lagi bertanya.

Sebenarnya memang benar adanya. Saat ini gadis cantik itu memang sedang berusaha untuk menjadi gadis sempurna impian Sehun, entah dia melakukan hal itu karena ia mengharapkan Sehun atau karena memang ia ingin memperbaiki dirinya. Yang jelas, hal itulah yang membuat dia tidak pernah membantah omongan Sehun dan tidak pernah marah saat Sehun memprotes kelakuan kurang baiknya.

"Astaga Kyung..!", Gadis cantik itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung melotot panik mengahadap Kyungsoo, "Kyung, kita belum menjemput si kembar. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang Kyung", ujarnya begitu panik saat ia sudah melupakan kehadiran si kembar.

"Tenang Lu, Dennis dan Jasper masih ada kelas sampai sore",

"Kelas?"

"Em, sejak dua hari yang lalu si kembar ingin ikut kelas musik. Makanya Baekhyun tidak terlalu repot karena mereka berada di sekolah sampai sore"

"Apa tidak kasihan. Demi Tuhan mereka masih kecil kyung"

"Ini kemaun mereka Lu, kau tahu sendiri betapa kesepiannya mereka karena kesibukan kita", ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Hei, jangan merasa bersalah begitu," Kyungsoo mengelus pipi yang suka merona itu dengan lembut saat mendapati raut bersalah di wajah cantik sahabatnya.

"Malang sekali nasib anak-anak kesayangan kita Kyung" lirihnya sedih.

"Sudahlah, jgn sedih. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak ada yang salah di antara kita. Salahkan pria yang sudah dengan sembarangan menyemprotkan spermanya sehingga menghadirkan si kembar di antara kita" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi yang membuat Luhan mengangguk dan melupakan perasaan sedihnya.

Gadis bermata rusa itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya dan mulai gelisah saat melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka empat. Itu artinya Sehun sudah pulang dari kantornya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga saat mendapati raut gelisah di wajah Luhan.

"Sudah hampir jam empat. Aku harus pulang karena sebentar lagi jam pulangnya Sehun" Jawabnya lesu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang sahabat tercinta. Tapi, jika ia melakukannya maka bisa di pastikan pria itu akan langsung menyeretnya pulang.

"Ya Tuhan Lu, kau benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti calon istri yang baik Luhan-ie. Kau sudah terlihat seperti wanita sosialita yang tugasnya hanya menghamburkan uang suaminya selama suami mu bekerja dan pulang tepat waktu untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Uuugh.. ya ampuun bahagianya", Ujar Kyungsoo dramatis yang membuat Luhan nyaris mual saat mendengar kalimat calon istri yang baik.

"Berhenti menghayal Nona Do..! " semburnya marah. Tidak suka saat lagi-lagi pipinya di buat merona hanya karena hayalan absurd sang sahabat.

"Aku tidak menghayal", bantah Kyungsoo sebal karena lamunannya tentang kehidupan sosialitanya di ganggu Luhan, "Lu, jika kau ada waktu segeralah menemui Yifan ge sebelum ia kembali membuat ulah. Jangan menguji kesabaran pria tempramental itu..!", ujarnya memperingatkan Luhan yang pipinya sedang merona langsung menjadi pucat pasih.

 _ **Tring..**_

Kedua gadis cantik itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu _cafe_ saat mendengar suara gemerincing lonceng di ikuti dengan terbukanya pintu cafe yang menampilkan dua sosok pria tampan yang langsung berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Itu Chanyeol dan Kai", bisik Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang terbengong lucu.

"Nyonya Oh kau masih di sini? Sehun sudah pulang dari kantornya", ujar Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan dua gadis cantik itu.

Mendengar sapaan menyebalkan dari Kai gadis rusa itu langsung memukul meja dengan kepalan mungilnya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Xi Luhan wahai Tuan Kim Kai", ujar Luhan dengan nada kesalnya. Berbeda dengan kedua pria itu yang tertawa senang.

"Serius Luhan, Sehun sudah pulang sejak jam tiga tadi", ujar Kai lagi yang membuat Luhan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melotot lagi saat mengetahui jika sekarang sudah jam empat lewat.

 _'Aku terlambat satu jam'_ , gumamnya panik dan segera berlari keluar setelah mengecup pipi kyungsoo dan mendelik pada Kai yang masih setia menggodanya.

"TAKE CARE MRS. OH"

 _'Kai sialan..!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang merubah kebiasaannya dari yang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit menjadi lebih sering berdiam diri di rumah. Hal itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun. Sejak ia sudah bisa menculik anak gadis orang, sejak saat itulah ia memilih pulang cepat dari kantornya. Berharap bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan sang tawanan cantik yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman hangat.

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Jarum jam masih menunjuk di angka tiga dan ia sudah berada di dalam rumahnya untuk menemui gadis cantiknya.

"Bibi Kim, apa Luhan belum pulang?", tanyanya saat ia mendapati kamar gadis itu dalam keadaan kosong.

"Belum Tuan..," Jawab sang kepala pelayan pada Tuannya yang selalu mencari gadis cantik itu setiap kali ia pulang dari kantornya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan menyadari jika gadisnya memang belum pulang saat di depan rumahnya dia tidak menemukan mobil dan sang supir yang ia tugaskan untuk mengantar jemput gadisnya.

Dan setelahnya Sehun masuk kembali ke kamar yang dulunya maskulin sekarang sudah berubah menjadi begitu feminim dengan bau khas Luhan di dalamnya. Sehun duduk di ranjang queen size itu dan tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Kai tadi saat sedang berada di kantornya.

 _"Kau nyaris dua puluh empat jam menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan, apa kau tidak takut jatuh cinta padanya?"_ , tanya Kai tadi siang yang membuat Sehun juga sadar jika hatinya lambat laun mulai luluh seiring seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

 _"Bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta padanya?"_

Sehun juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika ia berakhir mencintai gadis itu. Yang jelas saat ini ia tidak boleh berdiam diri dan harus mulai mencari tahu latar belakang sang gadis dan dari golongan mana ia berasal. Dua hal itu adalah hal penting untuk pria yang menginginkan pasangan sempurna seperti dirinya.

Dan dengan cepat Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya untuk menuju meja kecil di sudut kamar ini yang berisikan kertas-kertas dan dokumen penting milik Luhan. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Sehun juga ikut membawa serta berkas-berkas itu. Dia memiliki tujuan lain kenapa ia nekat membujuk Kyungsoo untuk memasukkan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam mobilnya.

Dengan lihai jari-jari panjang itu membuka lembar demi lembar tumpukan kertas itu untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang kehidupan Luhan. Wanita itu begitu tertutup soal kehidupannya. Pernah sekali ia bertanya langsung pada Luhan namun hanya senyuman pedih yang dia dapatkan. Sehingga membuat Sehun enggan bertanya lagi karena tidak ingin melunturkan wajah ceria sang gadis.

 _'Ayo Sehun, cepat lah..!'_ gumamnya tidak sabaran dan terus mempercepat gerakannya. Namun, sampai pada kertas terakhir yang ada di dalam laci pun tidak ada satu pun informasi tentang kehidupan Luhan. Setidaknya Sehun hanya butuh sedikit petunjuk dan setelahnya ia bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Namun sebanyak tumpukan map yang berisikan kertas-kertas itu yang ia buka tidak ada sedikit pun petunjuk yang bisa ia temukan. Semuanya hanya berisikan tentang catatan kesehatan pasien Luhan.

 _'Setidaknya aku hanya perlu mencari tahu ia lulusan dari sekolah mana. Dengan begitu aku bisa meminta bantuan Suho hyung untuk meminta data lengkap tentang gadis itu_ ' ia bergumam lagi sambil menjauh dari meja itu setelah ia merapikan kembali mejanya seperti semula. Dia benar-benar mengharapkan informasi tentang gadis itu agar ia bisa menentukan perasaanya saat ini. Jujur saja apa yang Kai katakan tadi sedikit banyak membuatnya sadar betapa besarnya pengaruh gadis cantik itu pada dirinya.

Sejauh ini dia belum menemukan kekurangan Luhan selain sikap manja dan suka merengeknya. Tapi Sehun rasa ia bisa menerima sikap menyebalkan itu karena ibunya juga sama manjanya dengan Luhan. Jadi, Sejauh ini ia memang belum menemukan alasan untuk menjauh atau mengakhiri kedekatan mereka.

"Bi, nanti katakan pada Luhan untuk menemui ku di kamar ku..!", ujarnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar Luhan dan kembali ke kamarnya seraya berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gadis cantik itu. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Luhan agar ia tidak semakin jatuh pada ketulusan dan kelembutan yang di tawarkan sang gadis.

Sehun merogoh saku jasnya yang bahkan belum ia lepas untuk mengambil phonselnya. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom pencarian untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Sehun-ah.."

Buru-buru Sehun menyimpan kembali phonselnya saat mendapati kepala Luhan yang sudah menyembul di sela pintu kamarnya, perlahan bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman hangat saat gadisnya sudah pulang kembali ke rumah, "Kemari..!" Ujarnya yang membuat gadis cantik itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan gugup, dia takut Sehun akan marah padanya karena ia pulang terlambat. Lagi pula dia tidak tahu jika Sehun akan pulang secepat itu. Bahkan lebih cepat dari kemarin.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa terlambat?", tanyanya sambil mengusap tangan mungil yang sedang gugup itu.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya keasikan bercerita bersama Kyungsoo dan sedikit bertengkar dengan Kai" dia mengadu pelan dengan kepala menunduk takut.

"Hei, kenapa menunduk takut begitu? Aku tidak akan marah Luhan", ujar Sehun yang gemas dengan tingkah laku penakut Luhan. Kadang kala ia berfikir apa wajahnya menyeramkan? Kenapa Luhan sering kali menunduk takut saat ia merasa melakukan kesalahan. Sehun akui dia memang kerap kali marah pada karyawannya. Tapi itu semua ada alasannya. Jika mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan tidak mungkin dia akan marah. Dia bukanlah pria kejam yang suka menindas orang-orang tidak bersalah, jadi seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu takut padanya.

"Luhan..?!"

"Apa? "

"Lihat aku..!"

Luhan menyudahi aksi menunduknya dan beralih menatap mata Sehun yang lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat dada Luhan berdebar.

"Tadi aku hanya bertanya padamu, aku tidak marah, jadi kau tidak perlu takut _hm_?" ujarnya yang membuat Luhan tidak pernah menduga jika pria angkuh ini bisa mengeluarkan nada selembut itu.

"Em.., maafkan aku", Ujar Luhan dan segera masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat Sehun saat pria itu sudah menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

"Sehun-ah ganti dulu pakaianmu. Lihatlah kau bahkan masih memakai sepatu dan jas kerjamu..!", setelah melepaskan dekapan singkat itu Luhan mendecak malas saat lagi-lagi mendapati kelakuan pria ini yang begitu manja. Percayalah, sampai detik ini dari mulai kaos kaki hingga perlengkapan lainnya pria itu masih mengandalkan ibunya. Membuat Luhan kerap kali di buat geli saat menyadari jika tidak hanya sikap dingin Yunho yang menurun sempurna pada Sehun, melainkan juga sikap manja Jaejoong yang Sehun warisi dengan amat sangat baik.

Tapi Luhan cukup mengerti kenapa pria dewasa ini masih begitu manja pada ibunya. Hal itu tidak lain di sebabkan karena Jaejoong sendirilah yang sering sekali memperlakukan Sehun seperti anak kecil.

"Mau menggantikan tugas eomma ku?", goda Sehun yang di balas Luhan dengan gelengan.

"Aku seorang Dokter bukan babysitter", jawab Luhan malas namun kedua tangannya sudah begitu sibuk melucuti dasi, jas, dan sepatu Sehun. Dan saat-saat seperti inilah ia kerap kali merasa sudah seperti seorang istri yang membuatnya langsung bersemu malu.

"Terima kasih..", dan satu kecupan lembut di kening ia dapatkan dari Sehun, "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mandi sebentar".

"Baiklah.., Aku menonton TV ya?" teriaknya pada Sehun yang sudah berlalu ke kamar mandi. Dan dengan segera ia duduk di atas kasur nyaman Sehun sebelum menyalakan TV.

Gadis cantik itu sudah tenggelam dalam drama sore favoritnya sehingga tidak menyadari Sehun yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya dengan hanya memakai celana jeans tanpa atasan; _topless_.

"Jangan terlalu sering menonton drama..!", ujar Sehun yang mengambil alih perhatian gadis itu dari layar televisi.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tidak tahu juga kenapa dia tidak suka menonton drama.

"Lu, kau bilang tadi jika kau bertengkar dengan Kai?", tanyanya sambil membawa gadisnya bersandar di _dashboard_ ranjang.

"Pakai bajumu dulu Sehun-ah..!", gumamnya pelan. Dia sudah biasa melihat pria _topless_ seperti ini karena profesinya. Tapi ini berbeda ceritanya, dia malu tentu saja. Selain itu dia juga tidak berani melihat perut Sehun yang bisa sakit kapan saja.

"Nanti saja, sekarang katakan pada ku kenapa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kai?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat dan siap mengadukan pria jahil itu pada Sehun, "Dia terus menggoda ku, aku kesal pada sahabat mu itu" rengeknya dengan wajah memberenggut lucu khas seorang Xi Luhan yang membuat Sehun gemas bukan main.

"Aku rasa Kai menyukaimu Lu?"

"Aku?", Tanya Luhan di sertai dengan kekehan masamnya, "Yang benar saja", gumamnya tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu.

"Apa kau menyukai pria seperti Kai?" Tanya Sehun yang memulai aksi mengorek tentang kehidupan Luhannya.

"Aku tidak suka pria hitam dan banyak omong seperti Kai", jawabnya tidak sadar sudah memberi kode pada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Itu artinya kau menyukai pria berkulit putih yang pendiam Lu"

"Eoh, aku menyukai pria seperti itu"

"Bearti kau menyukai ku?"

" _Hm_ , aku menyukaimu" jawabnya lagi yang tidak pernah menduga jika pertanyaan Sehun sedang menjebaknya.

Tunggu dulu..!

Seakan tersadar dari kebodohannya Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"OH SEHUN KAU MENJEBAK KU" teriaknya pada Sehun yang sudah terkekeh sejak tadi bahkan sebelum ia menyadari kebodohannya.

" _Aww_ Lu hentikan..!"

Jika saja perut telanjang itu sedang tidak ada penyakit di dalamnya maka sudah di pastikan ia akan mencubit dan memukul brutal di tempat itu. Namun karena Luhan masih berbaik hati maka ia harus puas dengan hanya memukul bahu lebar Sehun yang pastinya tidak akan membuat pria itu merasa sakit.

"Lu, sakit.. " Sehun merengek manja sambil menarik tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya dan mendorong kuat tubuh mungil itu ke kasur sehingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari si gadis cantik.

"Sehuuuuun.. ",

Luhan menjerit tertahan saat merasakan benda basah dan kenyal langsung menyapu bibir mungilnya begitu saja.

"S-sehun lepash.. !", Luhan memukul-mukul dada bidang itu lagi untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun yang mulai melumatnya, menjilati seluruh isi mulutnya dan membelitkan lidah mereka dengan begitu lembut namun sensual.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan rontaan si gadis dan hanya menikmati rasa manis dari bibir yang selalu ia kecup diam-diam di pertengahan malam. Ia terus melumat, menggigit dan menghisap bibir belah itu sampai terdengar lenguhan merdu dari sang gadis mungil.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat melihat mata rusa itu yang ikut terpejam. Luhan mulai menikmati pagutan mereka terbukti dari kedua tangannya yang sudah meremat kuat rambut Sehun. Sesekali mulut mungil itu akan mendesah pelan saat Sehun menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat.

Ini gila, Luhan tidak pernah berfikir jika kejadian ini akan terulang lagi, ia tidak pernah berfikir jika Sehun akan menciumnya lebih panas dan lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu seberapa handalnya Sehun dalam berciuman tapi ia baru tahu jika rasanya akan senikmat ini. Membuat ia tidak ragu melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu dengan begitu intens.

Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi Sehun rasa ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia merasakan ciuman senikmat ini. Ia tidak tahu jika bibir gadis itu akan terasa manis dan begitu pas dengan bibirnya. Padahal satu minggu yang lalu rasanya tidak senikmat ini, _'Apa karena saat ini Luhan membalas ciuman ku?'_ Batinnya sambil menatap mata cantik itu yang masih terpejam nikmat.

Lama mereka berpagutan mesra saling hisap dan membelitkan lidah sehingga menimbulkan nafas terengah dari si cantik yang mulai terbawa nafsu. Namun sebelum gairah benar-benar membakarnya ia langsung memalingkan wajah membuat pagutan mereka terlepas begitu saja dengan benang saliva yang menjuntai menghubungkan satu sama lain.

Pria tampan itu lagi-lagi di buat tersenyum saat mendapati rona cantik di pipi gadisnya, membuatnya kembali mengecup bibir itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang sang gadis. Lehernya begitu hangat saat merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang masih terengah.

 _'Apa ciumannya sepanas itu?'_

Tentu saja, Sehun melumat bibir itu seakan tidak ada hari esok membuat sang gadis begitu terengah.

"Sehuuun, kau berat", Luhan berujar lemah sambil mendorong tubuh besar Sehun yang enggan bangun dari tubuhnya.

"Sehuuuun.. ", rengeknya lagi yang tidak di hiraukan Sehun. Pria itu justru sibuk mengendus lehernya membuat Luhan meremang dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun tidak menghiraukan panggilan merdu itu. Ia justru semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantung gadisnya yang sama menggilanya dengan jantungnya.

 _'Luhanie, kenapa aku bisa segila ini padamu?'_ Ia membatin tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Luhan. Dan ia baru tahu jika tubuhnya sama serakahnya dengan dirinya sehingga tidak hanya mendekat namun harus mencumbu dan menciumi setiap jengkal wajah gadisnya.

"Sehu.. _mmpphh_ ", Sehun memagut bibir itu lagi, menuruti keinginan tubuhnya yang mulai merasakan gelenyar aneh setiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan Luhan. Rasanya ia ingin lebih dan lebih lagi.

 _Hah.. Hah.. Hah..._

Dan sekarang Sehun tahu, jika Luhan tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang cantik jelita namun jika kau lihat lamat-lamat maka kau akan menemukan raut seksi dan menggoda dari wajah cantik yang sudah memerah sempurna itu. Apa lagi saat nafasnya terengah dengan dada naik turun yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali menghabisi gadis cantik ini saat ini juga.

"Luhan-ah..!?"

"Em..", jawab Luhan lemas, tidak berani menatap bola mata hitam Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari matanya.

"Tidur dengan ku ya?"

"YA!"

Gadis cantik itu langsung saja mendorong tubuh besar Sehun dari atas tubuhnya dan mulai hendak menjauh sebelum tangan besar Sehun lagi-lagi mencekalnya dengan kuat.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau kembali ke kamarku. Aku takut padamu" jawabnya jujur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sehingga menciptakan kekehan geli dari Sehun.

"Tidur dengan ku maksunya adalah tidur sungguhan Luhan. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku akan memperkosa mu hm?" goda Sehun dengan nada gelinya.

Luhan mendengus dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Jujur saja saat mendengar kata tidur dari mulut Sehun otak kecilnya langsung berfikiran kemana-mana.

"Sudahlah kemari..!", ujar Sehun lagi sambil membawa gadis malu itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

 _'Sehun-ah jangan bersikap semanis ini. Aku bisa jatuh cinta pada mu_ ' batinnya sambil menikmati setiap kecupan lembut di seluruh wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah..?!"

 _"Hm_.. ", Sehun hanya membalas panggilan Luhan dengan dengungannya, tidak berniat sedikitpun menjauhkan bibirnya dari wajah cantik Luhan yang mulai basah karena kecupan bertubinya.

"Kapan kau akan operasi? Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat? Eommamu sedang tidak ada di sini", Ia bertanya lembut sambil merapatkan pelukan mereka. Kakinya sudah melingkar mesra di pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa ku tunda"

 _'Karena jika aku operasi sekarang maka aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menahan mu di sini. Setidaknya sebelum aku operasi aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta padaku Dokter Xi, aku akan membuat mu benar-benar mencintai ku sehingga kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk pergi dari ku'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby ❗**

 _Tysm buat review kalian…_

 _Itu salah satu semangat buat gue fast update.._

 _Thank you yaa.. 520_


	9. Chapter 9

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ia mengatakan jika ia akan membuat Luhan jatuh cinta, Oh Sehun benar-benar menetapinya.

Putra tunggal Oh Yunho yang terkenal angkuh dan tidak pandai bersosialisai itu bahkan rela merubah sedikit sikapnya untuk mendapatkan gadis cantik itu.

Di mulai dari Oh Sehun yang dingin dan kaku menjadi hangat dan sering tersenyum.

Oh Sehun yang cuek dan terbiasa sendiri perlahan menjadi pria yang penuh perhatian dan selalu di temani seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Oh Sehun yang selalu menatap orang lain dengan tatapan dingin menusuk kini selalu menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan hangatnya, berharap jika gadis cantik itu akan memahami arti tatapan dan segala perhatiannya selama ini.

Segala cara ia lakukan untuk membuat gadis cantik itu semakin hari semakin dekat dengannya. Setidaknya sejak malam itu mereka selalu tidur sekamar tanpa melewatkan cumbuan dan sentuhan di antara mereka.

Oh Sehun yang dulunya tidak pernah membeli bunga dan coklat untuk seorang gadis kini setiap hari sepulang dari kantor ia akan membawa satu buket bunga dan satu kotak coklat di tangannya untuk sang gadis, kemudian mereka akan menghabiskan coklat-coklat itu sambil menonton tv dengan kepalanya yang selalu ia benamkan di leher bahkan di dada gadisnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak terpisahkan, apa lagi sampai saat ini kedua orang tua Sehun masih belum pulang sehingga membuat mereka semakin bebas bermesraan di manapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa takut jika sang ibu akan mengintip kelakuan mereka. Keduanya akan berpisah hanya saat Sehun sedang bekerja. Selebihnya mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, baik itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenda gurau di dalam rumah di sertai dengan sentuhan dan ciuman mesra yang sudah tidak canggung mereka lakukan atau pun jalan-jalan keluar sambil berpegangan tangan untuk menikmati bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran di musim semi seperti ini.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk santai di bangku taman dengan kepala Luhan yang menyandar nyaman di bahunya membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih. Jika di lihat dari betapa mesranya mereka maka tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika hubungan keduanya hanyalah sebatas seorang pasien dan dokter.

"Hun-ah, malam ini aku tidur di rumah ku ya?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Kenapa?", tanyanya sambil menikmati kelakuan manja Luhan yang sedang menggesekkan hidung bangirnya ke lehernya.

"Kyungsoo sendirian karena Baekhyun akan pergi ke luar kota. Boleh ya aku menemani Kyungsoo?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku juga sendirian Luhan"

"Ayolah, kau masih punya Kai dan Chanyeol"

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun..!"

"Hun-ah.. ", rengek Luhan sebal. Dia cukup heran dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang begitu drastis. Terutama sikap possessivenya. Luhan bahkan baru tahu betapa menyebalkannya Sehun saat ia sedang begitu protective padanya dan membatasi segala pergerakannnya.

"Tidak boleh Luhan, kau mau menemani Kyungsoo yang sendiri dan meninggalkan ku sendirian di rumah. Itu tidak adil", Ujarnya lagi yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Luhan.

"Ayolah..., dia sahabat ku"

"Lalu, aku siapa?"

Luhan meneguk liurnya susah payah saat mendapati pertanyaan itu. Apa lagi sorot mata Sehun begitu tajam dengan raut serius andalannya yang sudah lama tidak Luhan lihat.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain tidak sanggup melihat raut datar Sehun yang begitu asing untuknya.

"Kenapa bingung? Bukankah aku adalah pasien mu Dokter Xi?" Ujar Sehun yang sudah mengembalikan nada lembutnya.

 _'Benar juga, kenapa aku bingung? Bukankah Sehun adalah pasien ku?'_

Gadis cantik itu membawa tatapannya ke wajah tampan Sehun, kemudian ia terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari jika Sehun hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Pergilah..! Kau harus menemani teman burung hantu mu itu", ujar Sehun lagi dengan senyuman hangatnya. Meskipun ia tidak rela berpisah dengan Luhan walau hanya satu malam karena jujur saja dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis cantik itu di sampingnya. Tapi Sehun rasa dia tidak boleh egois, dia tahu betapa baiknya gadis cantik ini, apa lagi jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan kedua sahabatnya yang dia klaim sebagai keluarganya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah..", ujarnya senang dan beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun yang dia anggap sebagai tempat ternyamannya di dunia ini.

"Janji besok pagi saat aku membuka mata kau sudah ada di samping ku!?", Ujar Sehun lagi yang membuat senyum merekah itu luntur seketika.

"Maksud mu aku harus bangun di pagi buta begitu?", Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa Sehun jadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali Luhan",

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Kau akan menemukan bidadari cantik di samping mu saat kau membuka mata besok pagi", Ujar Luhan yang lebih memilih mengalah. Demi menjadi gadis baik dia rela melakukan apa pun perintah Sehun tanpa berniat protes sedikit pun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang. Sikap penurut Luhan adalah hal yang paling ia sukai dari gadis cantik ini.

"Janji..?"

"Em, janji"

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik yang sedang menggunakan _dress_ model _V-back_ berwarna merah dengan bahan _Faux Leather_ yang panjangnya hanya sepangkal paha itu berjalan dengan anggun memasuki tempat yang ia kutuk kehadirannya.

Tampilan mini dan seksi yang ia gunakan saat ini begitu kontras dengan pakainnya sehari-hari yang selalu sopan dan berwarna pastel lembut. Berbeda dengan warna yang ia kenakan saat ini. Setidaknya, _dress, heels_ , dan _handbag_ nya semua berwarna sama dengan warna _lipstick_ nya yang berwarna merah menyala. Membuat bibir mungil itu begitu terlihat sensual dan menggoda iman setiap kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Gadis cantik itu membanting pintu ruangan yang berada di lantai dua puluh itu dengan kasar. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu ruangan terbesar yang ada di sana dan wajah berkerut kesalnya semakin kesal saat mendapati pria berambut pirang yang selalu menguji kesabarannya.

"Apa aku harus mengancammu dulu baru kau akan datang kemari Xi Luhan?",

Gadis itu; Xi Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang yang ada di sana dengan mata mendelik tajam pada pria yang selalu berhasil memainkan emosinya.

"Berhenti mengancam ku sialan!", umpatnya sudah tidak tertahan lagi.

Pria berambut blonde itu terkekeh geli melihat wajah cantik gadis kesayangannya sedang berkerut kesal, "Salah sendiri, gege sudah meminta mu dengan cara baik-baik agar kau datang kemari. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau justru mengabaikan gege dan sibuk dengan pasien spesialmu itu"

"Jangan membawa-bawa dia dalam hal ini..!" Luhan melotot tajam, tidak suka saat lagi-lagi pria blonde ini mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Kau sudah berjanji jika gege boleh menemui mu dan kau akan datang kemari seperti biasa. Tapi kau mengingkari semua janji mu demi pria itu. Jadi jangan salahkan gege jika gege menggunakan dia untuk membuat mu datang kemari", ujarnya panjang lebar yang membuat Luhan langsung naik pitam.

Gadis cantik itu menghela nafasnya untuk meredam sedikit emosinya yang sudah terpancing. Dia tidak boleh menghadapi pria sialan ini dengan amarah, jika tidak maka bisa di pastikan setelah ini semua tubuhnya akan babak belur seperti dulu, "Baiklah, maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku jarang kemari" Luhan menatap lembut mata tajam pria bermarga Wu itu, memberikan senyuman termanisnya pertanda ia baik-baik saja, "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada sehalus mungkin. takut jika pria tempramental ini akan terbawa emosi yang berakhir menyakiti dirinya.

"Tidak ada masalah, hanya saja kau tidak boleh lepas dari tanggung jawab mu Luhan. Baba **ku** menyuruhmu untuk menjaga tempat ini, jika kau lalai maka jangan menyesal jika Baba akan menghukum mu lagi"

 _'Baba ku?'_ Luhan tersenyum pedih.

"Benar, baba- **mu** memintaku untuk menjaga tempat sialan ini untuk semakin mengacaukan hidup ku", Luhan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa. Jujur saja matanya mulai panas setiap kali harus membicarakan tentang tempat sialan ini, "Sejauh ini aku sudah menjaga tempat ini dengan baik. Jadi, apa lagi yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kau memang menjaga dan mengurus tempat ini dengan baik Luhan. Sehingga sampai detik ini tidak ada satu pun yang tahu siapa pemilik club terpanas ini"

"..."

"Luhan-ie.. "

"Apa..?"

"Apa kau tahu jika Oh Sehun itu sering datang kemari dan ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan club ini?"

"Aku tahu.. "

"Apa karena dia sering kemari sehingga kau tidak pernah lagi datang ke sini karena takut jika ia mengetahui bahwa kau lah pemilik tempat terpanas ini?"

"Entahlah.. "

"Kau harus menuruti semua perintah baba ku jika ingin hidup mu baik-baik saja Lu"

"Em.., aku akan", lirihnya pelan, tidak pernah sanggup membayangkan jika hidupnya akan di hancurkan oleh pria tua sialan itu.

"Gege penasaran, bagaimana reaksi semua orang yang mengenalmu sebagai gadis polos dan lugu jika mereka mengetahui jika kau lah pemilik dari tempat hiburan ini Lu, terutama Sehun" Ujar Yifan, pria blonde yang selalu mengacaukan hidup Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membawa-bawa namanya" Geram Luhan marah, dia benar-benar kesal menghadapi kenyataan jika seumur hidupnya dia akan terikat dengan pria-pria kejam ini.

"Oke, gege tidak akan mengganggu mu dan pria itu, tapi berjanjilah jika kau akan menetapi janjimu..?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu menyusuri trotoar yang sepi dengan langkah lunglainya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu datang ke tempat sialan itu. Dan seharusnya dia tidak perlu membohongi Sehun dengan berpura-pura akan menemani Kyungsoo. Seharusnya saat ini dia sedang meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Sehun. Bukan malah berjalan sendirian dengan pakaian terbuka dan air mata bercucuran. Seharusnya dia bersembunyi saja di rumah Sehun. Tapi, semakin ia bersembunyi maka semakin berat beban yang akan dia tanggung karena dua pria yang paling Luhan benci di dunia ini.

"Kyung.. " Ujarnya lemah pada Kyungsoo yang berwajah cemas yang selalu menunggunya di depan pintu cafe setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Yifan.

"Masuklah...!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam rumah mereka. Dia hanya diam saja karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setiap kali melihat sahabatnya yang ceria menjadi terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menemukan Luhan dalam kondisi seperti ini setiap kali ia bertemu dengan pria bermarga Wu itu. Justru sebelumnya Kyungsoo pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan dari malam ini.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengganti dress mininya dengan piama bermotif pororo miliknya.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Luhan yang mengambil coat dan kunci mobilnya setelah gadis cantik itu membersihkan make up di wajah sembabnya.

Luhan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan wajah cemasnya, "Ini hampir jam dua belas, aku rasa aku kembali saja ke rumah Sehun karena aku tidak yakin jika besok pagi akan bangun lebih dulu dari dia. Aku tidak mau dia marah Kyung"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Jangan ngebut..!", Ujar Kyungsoo sambil merapikan coat dan rambut hitam Luhan.

"Gomawo Kyung-ie"

Setelah memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi sahabatnya Luhan langsung berjalan cepat memasuki mobilnya untuk segera sampai ke rumah Sehun dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat pria itu, berharap usapan di kepalanya akan menenangkan hatinya yang tengah sedih.

Saat sudah sampai gadis cantik itu langsung memasuki kamar Sehun dan ia langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Sehun yang masih terjaga di pertengahan malam seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah...", panggilnya pelan pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan Macbook dan kertas berserakan yang sepertinya adalah dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan kaget saat mendapati gadis yang membuat ia sulit tidur sudah berdiri di hadapannya, "Aku rasa ini belum pagi tapi kenapa kau sudah ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil melirik jam dinding yang masih di angka dua belas. Kemudian ia langsung menutup Macbooknya dan merapikan kertas-kertas berserakan itu.

Luhan memberenggut sebal mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Kau tidak suka aku pulang lebih cepat?", tanyanya dengan wajah sebalnya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kemari..!" Ujarnya sambil membawa tubuh mungil itu duduk di pangkuannya, "Katakan padaku apa yang membuat mu datang lebih cepat?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap punggung mungil itu yang sedang bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku dan tidak ingin terlambat. Kau tahu jika aku punya masalah membuka mata di pagi hari"

Sehun tertawa kecil, tahu benar betapa sulitnya gadis cantik ini untuk membuka matanya di bawah jam tujuh pagi, "Apa hanya itu alasannya?"

" _Em_.. ", Luhan mengangguk imut, "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Obat tidur ku tadi sedang menghilang" Sehun bangkit dan menggendong koala gadis cantiknya. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya "Karena obat tidur ku sudah kembali jadi sekarang aku akan tidur"

 _"Cih.. "_ Luhan mendecih mendengar kalimat manis Sehun. Pria ini bisa-bisanya menggombalinya di jam selarut ini.

"Aku serius Luhan. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena merindukan mu"

"Ya..ya..ya.., Oh Sehun tidak bisa tidur tanpa ada aku di sampingnya", Ujar Luhan dengan nada mencibirnya. Tidak pernah percaya dengan kalimat manis yang selalu keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Gadis cantik itu tidak tahu saja jika apa yang di katakan Sehun adalah yang sebenarnya. Sehun tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan jika ia sulit tidur karena tidak ada Luhan, membuatnya kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya berharap dengan pekerjaannya ia bisa sedikit melupakan wajah cantik gadisnya.

"Luhan-ah..?!",

 _"Hm.."_ , gumamnya pelan, mata rusanya mulai merasa kantuk.

"Perasaan ku saja atau matamu benar-benar sembab..? ", Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap kedua mata sembab Luhan.

"Kau tidak salah lihat.."

"Apa kau menangis?"

"Em, aku menangis"

"Kenapa _hm_? Ada masalah?"

"Aku menangis karena tidak bisa tidur. Aku juga merindukan mu", Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya meskipun ia tahu benar jika gadis cantik ini sedang berbohong.

"Aku tau kau berbohong", Ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung mungil itu, "Tidurlah, buang jauh-jauh semua hal yang membuat mu sedih"

 _Buang jauh-jauh semua hal yang membautmu sedih.._

 _'Benar, aku harus membuangnya Sehun-ah. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku membungnya sedangkan penyebab kesedihan ku selalu datang menghantui ku'_

"Kenapa memakai piama pororo? Kau tidak cocok dengan makhluk mungil bermata bulat itu Luhan", Tanya Sehun lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadisnya dari kesedihan yang di rasakannya.

"Ini punya Kyungsoo, aku tidak punya piama tidur seperti ini"

"Perlu aku belikan piama rusa kesukaan mu?"

"Tidak mau, aku juga suka dengan pororo"

"Itu tidak cocok dengan mu"

"Wae?"

"Pororo itu menggemaskan dengan mata besarnya. Sedangkan kau tidak Luhan. Piama ini lebih cocok jika Kyungsoo yang memakainya"

"Itu artinya Kyungsoo menggemaskan..?"

"Em, matanya besar dan bulat. Sangat menggemaskan"

"Kau suka gadis menggemaskan seperti Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo lucu"

"Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo? "

" _Hm_ , aku menyukainya"

"Aaah.., begitu" gumam Luhan dengan nada pura-pura sedihnya. Dia tahu benar jika Sehun hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Kau cemburu..?"

"Ani.. "

"Wae..? "

"Kyungsoo memang menggemaskan, tapi aku lebih lebih lebih mengggemaskan, aku juga cantik. Mata rusaku jauh lebih cantik dari mata bulat pinguin kecil itu"

"Aigooo..", Sehun terkekeh geli. Tidak pernah menduga jika sikap manja dan kekanakan Luhan adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Arasseo, Luhan-ku memang yang paling cantik"

" _Tck_ , Luhan-ku pantatmu",

Setelahnya keduanya terkekeh lucu atas obrolan tidak bermutu mereka. Inilah yang selalu mereka lakukan sebelum mereka menyelami alam mimpi. Keduanya akan sibuk bersenda gurau membuat mereka semakin dekat karena kenyamanan yang di rasakan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Dokter Xi.."

Gadis cantik yang masih bergelung malas di dalam selimut tebal Sehun itu memberenggut kesal saat wajah segar Sehunlah yang ia lihat pertama kali saat ia membuka mata, "Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?", rengutnya sambil menoyor bibir Sehun yang ingin menciumnya.

"Aku suka melihat wajah polos mu saat kau tidur.."

"Kau curang. Kau selalu bangun lebih dulu", ujarnya lagi masih dengan nada sebalnya. Bagaimana tidak sebal, terhitung sejak satu minggu lebih mereka tidur sekamar namun tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan bangun lebih dulu dari Sehun. Membuatnya kerap kali membenamkan wajah kusutnya di bawah bantal karena malu dengan wajah segar serta setelan rapi Sehunnya.

"Tidak usah malu..!", ujar Sehun sambil menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah berantakan gadisnya, "Ayo bangun...! Kau harus memasak sarapan untuk ku"

"Mwo? Aku?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya, mata cantik itu melotot lucu mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi, "Kau menyuruh ku memasak?" Ujarnya lagi, "Kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak?"

"Maka dari itu kau harus belajar dari sekarang"

"Kenapa aku harus belajar?"

"Karena aku menyukai wanita yang pandai memasak"

"Apa kau menginginkan istri yang hebat di dapur?"

"Aku menginginkan istri yang sempurna. Tidak hanya hebat di dapur namun juga harus hebat dalam segala hal" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti mentap mata sendu Luhan, "Terutama dia harus hebat di ranjang.." bisiknya dan langsung melumat bibir merah yang sedang terbuka itu. Memagut dan menghisap lidah gadisnya dengan kuat sebagai appetizer untuk sarapannya. _Appetizer_ yang ia yakini lebih manis dari pada lelehan madu di atas _pancake_ buatan kokinya.

" _Morning kiss_..", ujarnya santai setelah ia melepaskan ciuman tidak berbalasnya. Sedikit terkekeh geli melihat wajah bengong Luhan, "Apa yang kau tunggu Luhan? Aku tunggu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang jika sarapan ku belum siap maka aku akan mengurungmu"

"Mengurungku? Di mana?"

"Di kamar ku tentu saja. Di mana lagi.." jawabnya pelan sambil berlalu ke luar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang merona parah.

 _"Geurae, hukum aku Sehun-ah"_ Ujarnya senang, tidak sadar jika otak mesum Sehun mulai meracuni otak polosnya. Terkutuklah semua koleksi majalah dewasa dan koleksi dvd erotis Sehun yang pria itu letakkan sembarangan.

"Luhan, masak sekarang atau aku benar-benar akan menghukum mu..!"

Luhan memberenggut sebal mendengar nada perintah dari Sehun. Apa lagi ketika mulut pria itu yang terus menasehatinya tentang menjadi istri yang sempurna dan hebat dalam segala hal.

 _'Kau belum tahu saja betapa hebatnya aku di ranjang. Percayalah, para pelacur kelas atas yang sering kalian gagahi itu akulah yang melatih mereka. Aku lah yang mengajari mereka bagaimana cara membuat pria lapar seperti kalian klimaks hanya dalam satu kali sentuhan'_

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne..," Ujarnya lagi masih dengan nada sebalnya dan mulai bangun dari posisi berbaring nyamannya. Ia sedikti menggeliatkan tubuh dan merapikan rambut berantakannya sebelum ia membuka lemari dan mengambil asal kaus casual nya. Bagaimana pun juga Luhan tetaplah seorang gadis yang begitu menjaga penampilannya. Dia tidak mau terlihat jelek di depan penampilam mempesona Sehun.

Kemudian gadis cantik itu berjalan sempoyongan kearah dapur masih dengan mata kantuknya.

"Aku hanya punya waktu dua puluh lima menit lagi" Ujarnya sambil melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat pintu dapur.

Luhan membawa pandangannya ke seluruh isi dapur besar ini dan mengernyit bingung saat tidak ada seorang pun di sini, " _Di mana para pelayan itu?_ " gumamnya heran dan sedikit mengintip keluar hanya untuk mendapati suasana sepi seperti tidak ada penghuni, " _Apa Sehun benar-benar menyuruh ku memasak? Bagaimana caranya? Lagi pula kemana paman (koki) itu? Kenapa tidak ada?",_ dahi sempitnya mengernyit bingung melihat rumah megah ini yang begitu sunyi. Biasanya di jam seperti ini akan ada banyak pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah Sehun.

 _"Baiklah.., Semangat Luhan..!"_ gumamnya pelan, menyerah untuk mencari bantuan karena hanya ada dia sendiri di sini.

Dan setelahnya gadis cantik itu mulai menyibukkan dirinya pada peralatan dapur yang begitu asing di matanya. Dia sama saja dengan kyungaoo. Jika gadis bermata bulat itu sangat buta dengan obat-obatan dan alat kesehatan lainnya maka sama halnya dengan Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa ini benar-benar buta dengan yang namanya isi dapur, salahkan Kyungsoo yang begitu protective dengan dapurnya dan selalu memberikan ia dan Baekhyun makanan kapan pun mereka mau sehingga membuat ia dan Baekhyun begitu buta dengan masalah dapur.

 _"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_ gumamnya sambil menyalakan dua kompor sekaligus.

Dan kemudian ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati bohlam di atas kepalanya, otak cerdasnya sudah menemukan ide bagaimana caranya memasak sarapan dengan cepat tanpa harus repot sedikit pun.

Dan setelahnya gadis cantik itu mulai memasang apron hitam milik chef Sehun yang selalu menggantung di sisi sudut dapur. penampilannya saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _chef_ handal apa lagi dengan pisau besar di tangannya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat kelakuan Luhan dari cctv di phonselnya langsung terbahak saat gadis cantik itu menyalakan kompor namun tidak ada apa pun di atas nya, tidak ada panci atau pun pen yang ia masak di atasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau masak Luhan?"

Dan pertanyaan Sehun langsung terjawab saat ia melihat gadis cantik itu mulai memotong tak beraturan beberapa jenis sayuran segar dengan gerakan kakunya. Wajahnya bergidik ngeri begitu takut jika pisau itu akan mengiris jari-jari cantiknya.

"Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa memegang pisau? Bahkan ia sudah terbiasa membelah perut orang dengan pisau-pisau bedahnya. Tapi kenapa memotong sayur saja kau sudah sesulit itu Dokter Xi"

"Astaga, apa dia berniat memberiku makanan kambing itu?", gumam Sehun lagi. Begitu geli melihat Luhan yang sudah selesai memotong sayuran dan dagingnya yang ia mix dengan saus mayonais serta cuka apel.

" _Tck_ , Luhan Luhan.." gumamnya tidak percaya jika gadis cantik itu benar-benar tidak bisa memasak, dan kemudian ia mulai keluar dari ruang kerja nya untuk menemui gadis cantik yang sedang memberantakan isi dapurnya.

Pria tampan itu bersandar di dinding dapur sambil bersedekap dada. Sesekali kepalanya akan menggeleng pelan melihat gadis cantik itu yang sepertinya benar-benar asing dengan dapur.

 _ **Greb...**_

Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendapati tangan kekar itu melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Di ikuti dengan kecupan lembut di pipi kirinya.

"Jangan menggangu ku..!" ia berujar ketus tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang sedang terkekeh gemas melihat kelakuannya.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

"Diam saja..! Jangan banyak tanya. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi penuh" jawabnya benar-benar serius yang menciptakan kekehan geli di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau masak? Kenapa semua kompornya menyala tanpa ada satu pun yang kau masak?"

"Ayolah jangan banyak protes..! Api kompor yang menyala itu menjadi bukti jika aku benar-benar memasak", jawabnya malas dan sedikit kesulitan karena Sehun yang sedang menempelinya seperti lintah.

"Apa memotong sayuran masuk ke dalam kategori memasak? Anak kecil juga bisa melakukan itu Luhan"

"Selesai.. " ujarnya senang dan bertepuk tangan bangga, tidak perduli dengan sindiran dari mulut pedas Sehun,"Ini.." ujarnya pada Sehun dan langsung memamerkan makanan lezat itu pada Sehun yang terbengong.

"Ini apa Luhan?", tanyanya saat mendapati mangkuk berukuran sedang yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis sayuran bercampur mayonaisnya.

"Itu salad.."

"Kenapa memberikan ku makanan kambing ini?", wajah tampan itu bergidik ngeri melihat hasil masakan Luhan.

"Hanya itu yang ada di otak ku..", jawabnya cuek sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Lagi pula hanya sayuran makanan yang aman untuk usus mu"

"Di makan saja _hm_?" ujarnya sambil mengelus rahang tajam itu. Kemudian ia membawa langkahnya ke arah meja makan dan membekap mulut Sehun yang hendak melayangkan protes lagi, "Ingat..! Aku seorang dokter bukan seorang chef", ujarnya cepat yang di balas Sehun dengan dengusan.

Gadis cantik itu sedikit terkekeh saat mendapati Sehun yang sedang menggaruk keningnya, "Apa hanya salad? Tidak ada jus atau susu?"

"Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk memasak makanan, bukan minuman" jawabnya santai dan mulai menikmati salad buatannya, "Kemari, biar ku suapi"

Sehun mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti perintah gadis cantik itu, "Apa kau sudah mencuci semua sayurannya Luhan?", tanyanya yang terlihat jelas jika ia meragukan masakan gadis cantik itu.

" _Oh My Fucking God._., aku- Oh Sehun jangan di makan!" ujarnya cepat dan merampas sendok Sehun, "Aku lupa mencuci sayurnya" ujarnya lagi dan berlari cepat ke dapur untuk membuang salad gagalnya.

"Astaga...", Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, ia bahkan di buat terpingkal melihat wajah cemas bercampur bodoh milik gadisnya.

"Kau gagal untuk menjadi calon istri ku Luhan"

"Sudah ku bilang jika aku tidak bisa memasak" ujar Luhan sebal dan memukul bahu Sehun. Ia begitu sebal melihat Sehun yang terpingkal menertawakannya, "Berhenti tertawa..! Perutmu nanti sakit lagi"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan mendudukkan gadis yang sedang merengut itu di atas meja makan, "Berhenti memasang wajah jelek itu Luhan..! "

"Jangan menyuruh ku memasak lagi..!" ujarnya sedih, matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas saat menyadari jika memasak salad saja ia tidak bisa.

"Astaga, apa kau menangis _hm_?", Sehun menangkup wajah cantik yang mulai basah itu, "Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku kesal pada mu.., hiks", jawabnya serak. Sesungguhnya dia bukan kesal pada Sehun tapi kesal pada ketidak mampuan dirinya karena gagal menjadi wanita sempurna impian Sehun.

"Ara.., maafkan aku", Sehun mengalah dan menarik gadisnya ke dalam dekapannya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat air mata Luhan yang benar-benar terlihat sedih, "Maafkan aku _hm_?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat jari-jari Sehun menghapus air matanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya karena tidak ingin menjadi gadis cengeng di hadapan Sehun, "Jangan gigit bibir mu..!" Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap bibir gadisnya. Ia membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup seluruh wajah basah Luhan sebelum berhenti tepat di bibir belah itu, "Boleh aku menciummu sebagai pengganti sarapan ku?" Tanyanya tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan dan langsung mencium bibir itu lagi. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Luhan membalas ciumannya.

" _Nghhh_.. ", Luhan mengerang tertahan saat meraskan gigitan di bibir bawahnya di ikuti dengan lidahnya yang di hisap Sehun dengan begitu nikmat. Tubuhnya sedikit meremang saat tangan besar Sehun sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya.

 _Hah.. Hah.._

Ia bernafas lega saat Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena setelahnya pria itu mulai menjilati telinganya dengan begitu sensual sebelum melabuhkan mulutnya di lehernya.

Gadis yang sedang terpejam nikmat itu mendesah tertahan saat merasakan jilatan serta hisapan dan gigitan di lehernya, "Sehun-ah... " Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya dan mencengkeram kuat kemeja milik Sehun. Ia sedikit menepis tangan Sehun yang sedang meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

"Uwaaaahhhhh..."

Sehun langsung menghentikan cumbuannya dan berdecak kesal saat mendapati dua cecunguk itu mengganggu momen intimnya dengan Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar siulan jahil dari mulut Chanyeol langsung membenamkan wajah berantakannya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar andalannya. Kemudian ia menggendong koala gadisnya untuk membawanya ke kamar. Karena ia tidak bisa mengabaikan dua sahabatnya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan ia kembali mencium bibir itu lagi seakan tidak pernah puas dengan sensasi lembut bercampur manis dari bibir gadisnya.

Sehun menendang pintu kamar Luhan dan langsung membawa gadis itu ke dalam kamar mandinya, "Kau belum mandi. Sekarang mandilah aku akan mengurus dua pengganggu itu" Ujarnya pada Luhan yang menggangguk mengerti.

Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Luhan setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di kening gadisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu" Ujar Kai langsung saat Sehun sudah duduk di ruang santainya, "Aku berani menjamin jika Dokter Xi sebentar lagi tidak akan perawan lagi jika saja kami tidak datang"

"Semua salah mu. Aku sudah menyuruh mu diam tapi kau malah bertepuk tangan heboh", balas Chanyeol yang mencibir kelakuan Kai.

"Benar juga, jika saja tadi aku tidak kelepasan maka sudah bisa di pastikan aku akan menyaksikan pemandangan menakjubkan di pagi hari", Ujar Kai untuk pertama kalinya ia mengutuk mulut bodohnya.

"Oh Sehun yang agresif dan Dokter Xi yang pasif. Waw..., aku tidak bisa membayangkannya", sambung Kai lagi dengan nada semangat serta mata berbinarnya. Seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat gadis perawan yang bertubuh seksi sedang telanjang pasrah di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh menanggapi pertanyaan dan godaan tidak penting dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku pikir kalian hanya berciuman tapi ternyata tangan mu bergerak lebih cepat dari pada otak lambanmu Oh Sehun"

"Otak ku tidak lamban" Ujar Sehun dan melempar Kai dengan buah apel yang ada di atas meja.

" _Thanks_.. " gumam Kai dan langsung mengiggit apel merah itu, "Kau lamban, aku tahu jika kau menyukai Dokter Xi. Kau saja yang terlalu pemilih", Ujar Kai lagi yang masih ingin mengutarakan semua pendapatnya tentang perasaan Sehun terhadap dokter cantiknya.

"Tentu saja aku harus pemilih, kau tahu jika aku adalah Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun", jawab Sehun yang mengingtakan kedua sahabatnya siapa ia yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus malas mendengar nada sombong yang tidak pernah hilang dari mulut Sehun.

"Oiya Hun, tadi malam aku sepertinya melihat Luhan. Yaa, jika aku tidak salah lihat siih.. ", Kai buka suara lagi saat dia ingat tujuan utamanya datang ke rumah Sehun di pagi hari seperti ini. Dan ia sedikit terkekeh karena nada tidak yakinnya.

Sehun yang sedang memainkan phonselnya langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada Kai saat mendengar nama gadisnya, "Di mana?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya..", Ujar Kai yang sejujurnya jika dia lah yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi malam, "Aku melihatnya memasuki salah satu kamar di _palyhouse_ dengan pakaian minimnya"

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah lihat..!", jawab Sehun tidak percaya, mana mungkin gadis polos itu memasuki tempat para pelacur kelas atas seperti itu.

"Aku juga berfikiran begitu. Tapi jika di lihat dari postur tubuhnya itu mirip dengan Luhan"

"Yang benar saja, di Seoul banyak sekali wanita yang memiliki postur tubuh seperti Luhan"

"Entahlah, Aku rasa aku salah lihat", ujar Kai tidak begitu yakin. Tadi malam dia memang sudah sedikit mabuk saat melihat gadis yang ia kira mirip Luhan itu masuk ke dalam tempat hiburan favoritnya. Tapi walaupun dia sedang mabuk berat sekalipun dia yakin jika dia tidak pernah salah mengenali orang, apa lagi jika itu berurusan dengan gadis cantik yang seksi.

"Apa semalam Luhan tidur dengan mu?..", Tanyanya untuk meyakinkan jika ia hanya salah lihat.

"Tentu saja..", jawab Sehun mantap. Meskipun tidak di pungkiri jika perkataan Kai sedikit mengganggunya.

"Sudah ku katakan jika kau hanya salah lihat Kai", Ujar Chanyeol jengah. Dia bahkan di buat terpingkal saat Kai mengatakan omong kosong itu.

"Mungkin. Kan sudah ku bilang jika aku tidak salah lihat", balas Kai sebal. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang dia lihat. Jika gadis seksi semalam yang ia lihat bukan Dokter Xi maka jangan salahkan dia.

 _'Apa ia jika Luhan ketempat itu? Untuk apa? Menjadi salah satu pelacur kelas atas di sana atau menjadi penari erotis?'_

"Mana mungkin gadis sepolos Dokter Xi mendatangi tempat seperti itu. Jika ia ingin melepaskan gairahnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke playhouse untuk menyewa pria-pria hidung belang. Dia bisa langsung saja meminta Sehun memuaskannya. Aku berani bertaruh jika Sehun akan senang hati membuatnya orgasme berkali-kali bahkan sampai pagi", Ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar. Gadis lugu tiba-tiba mengunjungi club panas, itu terdengar tidak mungkin menurutnya. Sama halnya seorang Oh Sehun yang memasuki tempat kumuh dengan pakaian kumalnya. Itu tidak mungkin, benar-benar tidak mungkin alias hanya omong kosong belaka.

 _'Benar juga. Gadis polos yang bahkan langsung menangis karena gagal memasak mengetahui club panas nomor satu itu, itu tidak mungkin'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan...!"

"Luhan-ah.. !?"

Setelah perginya Kai dan Chanyeol tadi Oh Sehun langsung menemui Luhan di kamar gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya yang di cari sedang tidak ada terbukti dari kamarnya yang sunyi dan teriakannya yang tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari gadis cantik itu.

 _'Kemana dia..?_ ', gumamnya dan ia langsung tersenyum saat mendapati phonsel Luhan yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka phonsel itu dan menyalin nomor phonsel Kyungsoo untuk menghubungi gadis bermata bulat itu.

Setelahnya ia meletakkan kembali phonsel Luhan dan langsung mendial nomor Kyungsoo sambil berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerjanya.

 _"Yeoboseyo.."_

"Kyungsoo?.."

 _"Siapa di sana?.."_ , Sehun sedikit tersenyum mendengar nada ceria Kyungsoo. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada gadisnya yang saat ini entah sedang bersembunyi di mana.

"Aku Sehun.."

 _"Ooh Sehun-ssi. Sehun si usus buntu itu kan?"_

Sehun berdecak sebal saat mendengar gelar usus buntu itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak memilih kata yang lebih enak di dengar? Kenapa tidak memilih kalimat _'Oooh, Sehun si tampan itu kan?'_

Sehun terkekeh sendiri atas pemikirannya dan mengembalikan fokusnya lagi pada gadis yang pernah ia juluki burung hantu itu, "Begini, Apa tadi malam Luhan tidur dengan mu?", Tanyanya hati-hati, takut jika gadis itu akan mencurigainya.

 _"Bukankah dia tidur di rumahmu?"_

"Di bawah jam dua belas"

 _"Aah, aku mengerti. Iya tadi malam Luhan tidur bersama ku sebelum ia mengeluh bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur karena takut terlambat bangun_ ", jawabnya jujur dan sedikit berbohong juga, " _Memangnya ada apa Sehun-ssi?"_ , tanya Kyungsoo sesantai mungkin, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan cemas yang dia rasakan, cemas jika Sehun sudah melihat Luhan datang ketempat terkutuk itu.

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo-ssi, aku hanya memastikan", jawabnya dan langsung menutup sambungan mereka. Tidak peduli jika gadis bulat itu akan mengumpatinya sebagai pria tidak sopan. Memangnya sejak kapan dia memikirkan hujatan orang lain?

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, dia benar-benar mengutuk Kai karena pria itulah dia jadi meragukan gadisnya. Mana mungkin gadis yang ciumannya masih kaku itu datang ke sana. Dan mana mungkin tubuh yang selalu merasa tegang setiap kali ia sentuh itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan para pelacur itu. Lagi pula dia tidak pernah sekali pun melihat wajah cantik Luhan ada di deretan para pelacur serta para penari erotis yang ada di _playhouse_ itu.

 _'Maaf Luhan-ah..'_ ia bergumam sambil keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk mencari gadisnya yang ternyata sedang bermain dengan ikan-ikan kecil peliharaan ibunya.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan eomma ku?", Tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Sehun, kau mengagetkan ku", ujarnya sambil memukul betis jenjang Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku mencari mu kemana-mana tapi ternyata kau sedang ada di sini",

Luhan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat Sehun ingin duduk di sampingnya, "Aku sedang bosan saja. Makanya aku ke sini, biasanya ada eomma mu yang menemaniku" lirih Luhan yang tidak bisa di pungkiri jika ia merindukan Jaejoong. Luhan merindukan panggilan sayang dengan nada hangat yang keluar dari mulut wanita cantik itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar nada lirih itu langsung mengusap kepala gadisnya sambil mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan ikan-ikan milik ibunya.

"Dokter Xi..", panggilnya pada Luhan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ne..?", Luhan bertanya heran karena tiba-tiba Sehun menggunakan panggilan formal lagi.

Sehun terkekeh melihat raut tegang Luhan, "Aku sedang ingin berkonsultasi pada dokter ku", jawabnya sekaligus menghentikan pikiran-pikiran aneh di otak Luhan.

"Aah, Aku pikir kau sedang marah pada ku", Gumamnya yang tentu saja masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga tajam Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku marah pada mu?"

"Jika kau marah itu artinya aku mempunyai salah pada mu. Dan aku tidak mau punya salah pada mu"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sehun.

"Ingin konsult apa?", tanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun menghentikan lamunan singkatnya.

"Beritahu aku apa resiko jika aku semakin lama menunda operasi ku..!?"

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin operasi?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku..!"

"Jika kau tidak lupa saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah pernah mengatakan resikonya pada mu"

"Aku akan mati jika infeksinya meledak dan menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuhku", Jawab Sehun yang masih ingat dengan jelas peringatan Luhan yang saat itu dia kira jika Luhan sedang menyumpahinya.

"Ternyata benar kata orang. Kau benar-benar cerdas Oh Sehun", puji Luhan di sertai dengan kekehannya.

"Kata orang? Kata siapa?", tanya Sehun penasaran, dia ingin tahu dari mana gadis ini mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Kata eomma mu dan beberapa artikel di majalah bisnis yang kau koleksi" - _yang kau koleksi bersama dengan majalah-majalah dewasa sialan itu._

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan cukup senang saat ibunya selalu memujinya dan ia semakin senang saat mengetahui jika Luhan sering membaca artikel tentang dirinya.

"Aku memang cerdas" ujarnya sombong yang mengundang decihan dari mulut mungil gadisnya.

"Serius Sehun, apa kau sudah berniat ingin operasi?", tanya Luhan mengembalikan topik awal mereka, tidak ingin mendengar Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sombong lainnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sebelum operasi?"

 _'Mengabaikan pertanyaan orang dan balik bertanya, sangat Oh Sehun sekali_ ' Luhan mencibir dalam hati, "Tidak ada, kau hanya perlu berpuasa selama delapan jam. Nanti kau akan di berikan obat-obatan sebelum operasi agar kau tidak mual dan muntah"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne, hanya itu"

"Bisa kau memberitahu ku sedikit gambaran bagaimana dokter-dokter itu akan mengoperasi usus ku?"

 _'Dia pria yang penuh keingintahuan'_

"Sebenarnya ada dua metode dalam mengoperasi pasien _appendicitis_ "

"Sebutkan metode yang tepat untukku saja..!"

"Jika di lihat dari penyakit mu dan riwayat kesehatanmu sepertinya aku hanya perlu melakukan metode _Laparoskopi_ saja"

"Yang jelas Luhan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu _laparoskopi_ "

"Lalu siapa tadi yang dengan sombongnya mengatakan jika ia adalah pria yang cerdas?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar cibiran dari gadisnya, "Sudah jelaskan saja sebelum aku berubah pikran..!"

"Metode untukmu adalah metode yang paling kecil resiko infeksinya karena sayatannya akan lebih kecil" jelasnya yang langsung di angguki Sehun.

"Lalu..? Apa itu menyakitkan?"

"Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya akan melakukan sayatan kecil sekitar 1 centimeter di perutmu untuk memasukkan selang berkamera ke tempat infeksimu. Tidak menyakitkan sama sekali"

"Selang berkamera?"

"Eoh, kameranya untuk melihat rongga di dalam perutmu dan menggiring selang itu tepat sasaran. Dan setelahnya selesai, usus buntu mu akan di buang. Jangan khawatir, itu tidak mengerikan sama sekali"

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu saat yang kau bicarakan adalah cara membelah perut orang dan mengaduk-aduk isinya Luhan", ujar Sehun ngeri, karena ia membayangkan perutnya yang sedang di belah oleh gadis cantik ini, "Sekarang aku percaya jika kau benar-benar seorang dokter", ujarnya lagi yang membuat Luhan melotot sebal.

"YA! Apa kau pikir selama ini jika aku hanyalah dokter gadungan..?", teriaknya sebal menciptakan tawa kecil di wajah tampan Sehunnya.

"Aku bercanda.."

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap operasi?", tanyanya penuh harap, jujur saja semakin hari ia semakin mengkhawatirkan kondisi pria ini.

"Setelah operasi apa efek sampingnya untukku?", tanyanya yang lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan pertanyaan pula sehingga membuat sang dokter cantik mendengus sebal.

"Setelah operasi hidup mu akan semakin sulit Oh Sehun", jawabnya berniat menakuti Sehun, namun sepertinya tidak mempan karena pria itu justru menertawakan ekspresi konyolnya, "Baiklah, untuk metode _Laparoskopi_ kau tidak perlu rawat inap, kau hanya perlu melakukan rawat jalan dan setelah empat sampai enam minggu istirahat kau bisa dinyatakan sembuh total".

"Untuk apa aku rawat jalan, bukankah ada kau yang akan selalu merawat ku di sini?"

Ah sial, jantungku. Tatapan itu kenapa begitu tajam namun hangat secara bersamaan, "N-ne, aku akan merawatmu" jawab Luhan gugup di ikuti dengan kekehan sumbangnya. Jujur saja jantungnya sedang berdentum ribut saat ia melihat tatapan hangat serta senyuman lembut di wajah tampan Sehun. Tuhan, selamatkan jantungku..

"Apa setelah dua sampai tiga bulan setelah aku operasi ususku benar-benar sembuh?", tanya Sehun lagi, dia benar-benar harus tahu apa saja yang terjadi sebelum dan setelah ia operasi.

" _Hm_ , kau akan sembuh total jika kau menjalani prosedurnya dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja kau harus menjaga pola hidup mu Sehun-ah, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan kau harus tetap menjaga pola makanmu", ujarnya yang terdengar begitu perhatian, membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikan ciuman di bibir yang sudah bekerja keras untuk menceramahinya tentang kesehatannya.

 _'Gomawo Luhan-ie'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ssi, terima kasih. Karena berkat mu Sehun mau menjalani operasinya"

Kai tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih dari dokter cantik kesayangan salah satu sahabatnya, "Tidak masalah, justru aku menyesal karena seharusnya sejak beberapa minggu lalu aku menantangnya untuk naik kuda, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu menunda operasinya begitu lama"

Luhan membalas senyuman Kai dan sedikit tidak menyangka jika penyebab Sehun ingin segera melakukan operasi karena Kai yang menantangnya untuk balapan kuda. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa di hadapan Sehun yang sedang mengumpati Kai karena membocorkan rahasianya.

Sekarang Luhan sadar, Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun, pria sempurna yang selalu ingin unggul dalam hal apa pun itu, termasuk dalam hal taruhan tidak penting yang di lakukan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun-ah", Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun, "Kenapa kau tidak ingin Dokter Xi yang mengoperasi mu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, kesal karena sejak ia selesai konsultasi dengan Luhan beberapa hari lalu maka sejak saat itulah kata operasi selalu memasuki gendang telinganya, membuatnya di buat mual setiap kali membayangkan perutnya yang akan di belah, "Eomma ku sudah tahu jika Luhan adalah seorang Dokter" Jawabnya singkat yang langsung di mengerti oleh Kai. Karena jika Jaejoong sudah tahu profesi Luhan itu artinya wanita cantik itu sudah menjalankan misinya untuk mencari tahu tentang Luhan dengan cara menyuruh seseorang untuk mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis cantik itu. Dan itu artinya jika Jaejoong mengetahui kegiatan Luhan maka ia juga tahu kegiatan Luhan yang akan mengoperasi perut putra kesayangannya.

"Lalu, di mana kau akan operasi?"

"Aku sudah meminjam identitas Seokjin untuk melakukan operasi di rumah sakit Suho hyung. Semoga saja kali ini pria itu bisa di ajak kerja sama"

"Suho hyung juga menyayangi eomma mu. Dia tidak akan tega memberitahukan hal ini pada Jae eomma", ujar Kai yang tahu benar jika pria kaya raya itu juga menyayangi Jaejoong, sama seperti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertimbangan yang cukup panjang dan usaha yang keras karena harus mengelabui beberapa pengawalnya melalui Seokjin, akhirnya pria multimilioner bermarga Oh itu sampai juga di salah satu ruangan VVIP yang ada di rumah sakit milik sepupunya, Kim Junmyeon atau yang sering mereka sapa dengan panggilan Suho hyung.

"Jangan memasukkan apa pun kedalam mulutmu sampai delapan jam ke depan", perintah Kyuhyun pada Sehun yang sedang di pasangkan infus oleh salah satu perawat di rumah sakit tempat ia mengabdikan diri. Dokter bermarga Cho itu di tugaskan khusus oleh Suho untuk merawat sepupunya karena Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dokter bedah terbaik di rumah sakitnya, tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Sehun dan tidak terikat hubungan apa pun dengan keluarga Oh, sehingga Suho rasa rahasia Sehun akan aman di tangan pria berwajah tampan dan bersuara merdu itu.

"Memasukkan bibir dan lidah dokter Xi ke dalam mulutnya boleh tidak hyung?"

"Kim Kaaaaaaai. Demi Tuhan saat ini aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mu", gadis cantik yang sedang menjadi objek godaan Kai mendesis sebal melihat kelakuan Kai yang menggodanya tidak tahu waktu dan tempat. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang cukup terhibur melihat gadisnya dengan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah akur.

"Boleh jika itu menggunakan bibir mu", balas Kai yang langsung di balas sang dokter cantik dan pasien spesialnya dengan delikan tajam.

Dan setelah Dokter dan beberapa perawat itu telah pergi Sehun langsung berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan membawa tiang infusnya, tidak lupa ia memberikan kepalan tinjunya pada Kai yang tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Apa kau takut?" tanya Luhan seraya mengelus kepala Sehun yang sedang bersandar nyaman di bahunya, membuat Kai lagi-lagi mendengus iri melihat momen manis itu.

"Demi Tuhan aku bukan anak kecil Luhan", Sehun menjawab gemas, tidak mengerti kenapa gadis cantik ini selalu mengatainya takut hanya karena ia menunda operasinya yang begitu lama.

"Yeol, ayo keluar. Aku mual melihat mereka", ujar Kai sengaja mengeraskan suaranya untuk menyindir dua makhluk itu sambil menyeret tangan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun, tapi sebelum itu, "Kami akan kembali tujuh jam dari sekarang. Dan dokter Xi hati-hati dengan pria mesum itu..!", teriaknya pada Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Dia sahabat mu?"

"Bukan..", jawab Sehun malas yang membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. Kemudian Sehun membawa pandangannya pada gadisnya yang masih terkekeh lucu, "Luhan-ah.. "

"Iya?.." Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan mebalas senyuman hangat Sehun, "Ada apa? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Sehun menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, "Terima kasih karena kau mau menemani ku", ujarnya tulus yang di balas Luhan dengan usapan di punggungnya, "Dan, aku harap kau akan menepati janjimu Luhan-ah"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Aku sudah berjanji pada mu. Tidak mungkin aku mengingkari janji ku sendiri," ujarnya sambil mengelus dagu runcing Sehun, "Dan kalaupun aku mengingkari janji ku kau bisa menculikku lagi seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa minggu lalu", sindirnya pada Sehun yang terkekeh.

"Dan setelahnya aku akan masuk penjara karena tuntutan dari gadis cantik yang sudah dua kali ku culik" Sehun berujar sambil terkekeh, tidak sadar jika dia baru saja memuji gadis cantik ini. Sedangkan yang mendapat pujian secara tidak langsung itu tidak bisa menghalau rona merah di pipinya. Demi Tuhan ini pertama kalinya Sehun memujinya cantik, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar Sehun memujinya. Sekalipun, tidak pernah.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat rona cantik itu hanya tersenyum kecil, gadisnya tidak tahu saja betapa seringnya ia memujinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, "Kau memang cantik Luhan.. " Ujarnya lagi yang memperparah rona merah itu. Sejujurnya Sehun juga heran bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudahnya memuji dokter cantik ini. Yang mana hal itu adalah hal yang paling sulit dan tidak pernah dia lakukan. Hanya ibu dan ayahnya lah manusia yang pernah ia puji. Selebihnya tidak ada. Benar-benar tidak ada, di berkatilah mulut kaku dan sikap dinginnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejauh ini, hal yang membuat pewaris tunggal Oh _enterprise_ itu bisa menitikkan air matanya hanya orang tuanya, terutama kesehatan sang ibu. Jika sudah mengingat tentang kesehatan ibunya maka pria yang kerap kali di anggap tidak punya hati itu akan langsung berubah menjadi pria cengeng yang sangat gampang menittikkan air matanya.

Tapi sepertinya, saat ini Sehun harus merubah daftar orang-orang spesial itu. Karena buktinya saat ini pria itu nyaris menitikkan air matanya saat mendapati senyum cantik gadisnya saat ia membuka mata pasca operasinya. Dan air mata itu benar-benar jatuh saat mendapati satu tangannya yang di genggam mesra oleh gadisnya yang begitu setia menjaga dan menunggunya selama ia berada di ruang operasi.

Awalnya Oh Sehun membiarkan matanya terbuka saat dokter-dokter itu membelah perutnya karena ada Luhan yang di izinkan Kyuhyun masuk untuk menemaninya karena status Luhan yang juga merupakan seorang dokter yang pastinya mengerti tentang segala rules di dalam ruang operasi. Namun, saat dia melihat wajah cemas Luhan dia langsung meminta sang dokter untuk membiusnya total saat itu juga. Demi apa pun dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah cemas Luhan yang juga membuatnya ikut cemas.

Dan Sehun berani bertaruh jika sampai detik ini gadis cantik itu belum memasukkan apa pun ke dalam perutnya sejak delapan jam yang lalu. Gadis cantik itu dengan segala kebaikan dan ketulusannya menolak keras saat Sehun menyuruhnya makan. Dan yang Luhan lakukan hanya terus memeluk Sehun dan mengikuti Sehun yang sedang berpuasa.

Dan Oh Sehun sungguh terharu saat salah satu dokter yang mengoperasinya mengatakan jika Luhan tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Gadis cantik itu terus menunggunya dan tidak berhenti menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Membuat Sehun rasanya ingin di operasi sekali lagi jika hal itu membuat ia bisa merasakan kecupan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia memang pria keras bahkan sering kali di anggap kejam. Tapi percayalah dia akan berubah menjadi pria paling hangat dan penuh cinta jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

"Jangan menangis..!", Luhan berujar sambil menghapus air mata Sehun tanpa melepaskan satu tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Berkacalah..!", balas Sehun yang juga mengusap pipi basah gadisnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menjadi melankolis seperti drama picisan seperti ini.

 _Ekhm..._

"Astaga..., kami di lupakan"

Kedua makhluk yang sedang melankolis itu terkekeh geli saat lagi-lagi mereka mendapatkan sindiran dari mulut menyebalkan Kai.

"Kau senang Osen? Setelah ini kau bisa hidup bebas lagi seperti sebelum penyakit itu bersarang di perutmu", Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan, "Tuhan, aku iri sekali", lirih Chanyeol dengan nada dramatisnya sambil melirik kedua tangan yang bertaut mesra itu.

"Dokter Xi, apa kau punya sahabat yang cantik?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus kecewa karena aku lah yang paling cantik di antara mereka", jawabnya dengan senyuman mempesonanya, membuktikan pada Chanyol jika ia tidak sedang mengatakan omong kosong.

"Astaga...", gumam ketiga pria di sana berbarengan. Tidak menyangka jika dokter cantik itu akan sepercaya diri ini.

"Baiklah, Dokter Xi yang paling cantik", ujar Chanyeol mengalah saat mendapati delikan dari mata rusa itu, "Aku serius, apa kau punya sahabat perempuan yang cantik seperti mu?"

"Tidak punya jika untuk pria hidung belang seperti kalian"

"Siapa yang kau katakan pria hidung belang Dokter Xi?", tanya ketiga pria itu lagi berbarengan. Membuat Luhan terkekeh canggung dan langsung berlari keluar saat ia melihat Kai yang sepertinya ingin membalasnya.

"Aku salah masuk sangkar. Aku tidak punya teman di sana", gumamnya sambil terus berlari dan ia terbahak saat melihat Kai yang menghadangnya di depan pintu kamar Sehun, "Tidak ada gadis yang boleh masuk keruangan pria hidung belang ini. Terutama kau Xi Luhan", teriak Kai yang sepertinya lupa jika ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dan setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sehun setelah ia mengunci pintunya.

"Dokter Xi kenapa menunggu di luar? Kenapa tidak menjaga kekasih mu?"

Luhan terkekeh lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan menyebalkan itu, bukan pertanyaannya yang menyebalkan, namun cara mereka menyebut Sehun untuknya lah yang membuat Luhan sebal, "Dia bukan kekasih ku Dokter Cho", jawab Luhan sambil memberenggut sebal.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencibir saat mendengar jawaban canggung dari mulut gadis ramah ini, "Baiklah, pertanyaannya di ganti. Kenapa kau tidak masuk menemani Oh Sehun dokter Xi?".

Luhan semakin terkekeh melihat kelakuan pria ini, sepertinya dokter tampan ini memiliki selera humor yang cukup baik, "Gadis cantik di larang masuk ke sana.." adunya manja. Tidak sadar jika sikap menggemaskannya bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja.

"Mau mengintip? Atau sekalian masuk saja untuk menjadi asisten ku selama lima menit?"

Mata rusa itu berbinar senang saat mendapati tawaran menggiurkan dari Dokter tampan ini, "Call, mulai detik ini sampai lima menit kedepan aku adalah asisten pribadi mu Dokter Cho" Ujarnya senang dan berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah ingin masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sehun.

"Kenapa dokter Cho?", tanyanya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berhenti di depan pintu.

"Mereke menguncinya", bisiknya pada Luhan yang menggeleng tidak percaya.

 _ **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

"Dokter Cho di sini", Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit keras dan langsung tersenyum senang saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

"Ayo Dokter Xi..!", bisiknya lagi.

Dan kemudian Luhan dengan senyum mempesonanya mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun. Namun, sepertinya ketiga pria tampan itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya jika di lihat dari cara mereka yang sibuk dengan phonsel masing-masing.

"Dokter Xi periksa cairan infusnya..!", perintah Kyuhyun sengaja menggunakan nada kerasnya.

Dan benar dugaannya, ketiga pria yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu melotot kaget saat mendapati Luhan yang ada di dalam ruangan mereka.

 _"Tck,_ sudah ku katakan jika ruangan ini tidak menerima seorang gadis", Kai berdecak malas yang hanya Luhan balas dengan senyuman mempesonanya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya adalah asistennya Dokter Cho", Balas Luhan dengan bahasa formalnya seperti dulu, di ikuti dengan bungkukan hormatnya yang membuat satu-satunya pasien di sana terkekeh gemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang langsung memberikannya cengiran kekanakannya.

"Aku kesal dengan makhluk hitam itu", balasnya sambil berbisik pula.

"Aku mendengar mu Xi Luhan", ujar Kai sambil terkekeh, tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa gemasnya pada kelakuan gadis kesayangan sang sahabat.

"Tidak sopan sekali, saya ini Dokter. Asisten Dokter Cho lebih tepatnya", ujarnya bangga dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah lima menit Dokter Xi, kau di pecat", dan senyuman manis itu luntur seketika saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak berpihak padanya, membuat tiga pria hidung belang di sana terbahak senang, "Kalian menyebalkan.." ujarnya dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan sialan itu dengan kaki menghentak kuat.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menggodanya..?", tanya Sehun pada Kai yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Dia cantik dan sangat menggemaskan", puji Kai tulus pada gadis cantik itu, namun sepertinya ia salah, karena pujiannya langsung di balas Sehun dengan lemparan bantal.

"Dia memang cantik Oh Sehun", Kai berujar sebal sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby ❗**

 _Thanks so much buat review kalian…_

 _Mau bales satu2 tapi gua gg terlalu pandai main ffn :D_

 _ **Review juseyo**_ __


	10. Chapter 10 '18

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau akan segera operasi?", Luhan bertanya lagi dengan nada dan sorot mata penuh harap pada Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku akan, asal kau mau berjanji pada ku?"

"Janji apa?"

Sehun membawa tangannya untuk mengusap sayang pipi lembut yang selalu bersemu merah itu, "Asal kau mau berjanji untuk tetap di sini, selamanya seperti ini"

Dokter cantik itu membolakan matanya kaget, tidak bisa di pungkiri jika hatinya berdesir hangat mendengar permintaan dengan nada halus dan penuh harap itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa pria ini memberikannya janji seperti itu? Jika di pikir-pikir tidak mungkin jika ia akan tetap tinggal di sini tanpa ada alasan yang berarti, "Sehun-ah kau tahu jika aku di sini karena kau sedang sakit. Jika kau sudah sembuh nanti untuk apa aku ada di sini", jawabnya yang langsung di balas Sehun dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan operasi.. "

"Sehuuun, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu. Kau bisa sekarat bahkan kau bisa mati kapan saja kau tahu itu"

"Maka dari itu berjanjilah..!"

Sang Dokter cantik menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Heran dengan kelakuan Sehun yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja menurutnya, "Jika aku tinggal dengan mu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ku di rumah sakit?"-dan pekerjaan ku di tempat lainnya.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu bekerja di rumah sakit seperti biasa, seperti sebelumnya. Tapi setelah jam kerja mu selesai kau harus pulang ke sini", jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan semakin pening. Itu artinya setelah ini hidupnya akan semakin sulit dan tidak akan aman lagi seperti dulu.

Tapi jika tidak di turuti maka ia berani bertaruh jika Sehun akan semakin lama menunda operasinya dan membuat ia bisa dalam kondisi bahaya kapan pun itu.

Mata rusa itu membalas tatapan memohon Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya, "Kau membuat ku sulit Sehun-ah.. ", gumamnya tanpa sadar yang di tangkap jelas oleh telinga Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa melepaskan mu", Dan setelahnya tangan berkulit pucat itu mendekap erat tubuh gadis mungil yang secara tidak langsung hidupnya sudah dia kendalikan demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah dia katakan jika dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Luhan, dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dan mendapatkan kehangatan yang berbeda setiap kali Luhan berada di dekatnya.

 _'Mianhae Luhan-ah..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sesuai janjinya, gadis cantik yang sedang bersiap ingin berangkat ke kliniknya itu masih tetap tinggal di kediaman keluarga Oh meskipun sudah terhitung dua hari yang lalu Sehun sudah ke luar dari rumah sakit setelah sehari pasca operasi ususnya.

"Sudah siap cantik..?"

Luhan tersenyum pada pria yang tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dan selalu memasuki kamarnya sembarangan, tidak perduli jika dirinya sedang dalam kondisi telanjang sekalipun.

"Aku sarankan kau harus kursus bagaimana caranya mengetuk pintu Tuan Oh.. "

Yang di sindir tertawa kecil dan langsung memberikan kecupan manisnya di bibir belah yang entah sudah berapa kali dia lumat sampai bengkak dan dia gigit sampai berdarah.

"Sudah siap?..", Tanya Sehun lagi pada gadisnya yang masih sibuk dengan tatanan rambutnya, "Di urai saja, jangan pamerkan leher jenjang mu itu pada pria lapar di luaran sana.. ", ujarnya dan langsung membuang sembarang ikat rambut gadisnya yang nyaris Luhan pakai untuk menguncir kuda rambut hitamnya.

"Baiklah...", balas Luhan mengalah, tidak ada gunanya juga jika ia menolak karena pada akhirnya pasti dia yang kalah.

Sehun terkekeh melihat rengutan di pagi hari di wajah cantik gadisnya, "Ayo kita berangkat. Nanti akan ku belikan ikat rambut yang banyak untuk mu", ujar Sehun gemas saat melihat mata rusa itu memandang sendu ikat rambutnya yang berakhir mengenaskan di tong sampah.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri", balas Luhan dan keluar dari kamar dengan wajah sepatnya. Ikat rambut itu adalah ikat rambut kesayangannya karena sama dengan milik kedua sahabatnya. Membuat ia sedikit tidak rela saat benda murah namun berharga itu berakhir mengenaskan seperti itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat langkah cepat gadisnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum menghadapi kelakuan manja sang gadis, ia sedikit melirik ikat rambut bermotif kepala rusa yang di penuhi taburan Swarovski putih yang sangat manis dan terkesan sangat mahal. Dalam hati ia berjanji jika ia benar-benar akan menggantinya dengan ikat rambut yang lebih cantik dan lebih mahal dari itu.

"Luhan-ah, tunggu hei..!", Sehun berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Luhan yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mereka, mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat mereka bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kyung tidak apa-apa jika Dennis dan Jasper ku tinggal? Kau akan semakin repot",

Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan rumah mereka tersenyum saat lagi-lagi sahabat bermata sipitnya ini menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah dia tanyakan lebih dari lima kali sejak ia di jadwalkan untuk menghadiri seminar ke luar kota yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan si kembar kesayangan mereka.

"Aku yakin Baek, lagi pula ada Tao dan Xiumin yang bisa membantu ku. Dan kalaupun aku sudah kerepotan aku akan menghubungi Luhan untuk membantu ku", Kyungsoo menyudahi pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih betah dengan wajah gusarnya, "Kau hanya perlu pergi bekerja dengan baik mengembangkan rumah sakit mu dan membuktikan pada Tuan Byun bahwa kau bukan anak sialan seperti yang selalu dia katakan pada mu dulu. Jadi sekarang pergilah...!", sambung Kyungsoo lagi yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku akan bekerja keras agar kita mempunyai banyak uang dan bisa menuntut si Oh Sehun sialan yang sudah memisahkan kita dengan Luhan kita. Ugh, aku kesal padanya.. ",

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang memang tidak pernah rela berjauhan dengan Luhan, apa lagi saat ia tahu jika Luhan akan semakin lama tinggal dengan pria itu membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya biasa saja pada Sehun menjadi benci dan kerap keli mengumpati pria tampan itu di saat dia sedang merindukan Luhan mereka.

"Aku juga akan memasak banyak makanan lezat agar kita semakin kaya raya. Jadi sekarang ayo bekerja..!"

"FIGHTING/FIGHTING", keduanya mengepalkan tangan penuh tekad dan semangat, tekad yang kuat untuk membuktikan pada orang-orang yang pernah meremehkan mereka jika mereka mampu dan akan menjadi wanita berguna yang berlimpah materi, bukan wanita atau anak tidak berguna seperti apa yang selalu orang tua mereka teriakkan di telinga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan yang memiliki postur tubuh ideal khas seorang model itu berjalan angkuh dengan di ikuti beberapa _bodyguard_ yang selalu setia membuntutinya.

Dengan kemeja merah _maroon_ yang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka guna memamerkan dada sempurnanya serta celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel berkilap mahal berwarna senada dia memasuki kawasan rumah sakit kecil tempat gadis cantiknya bekerja.

Dagu runcingnya terangkat angkuh dengan kaca mata bertengger pongah di hidung mancungnya membuat tidak sedikit manusia yang berjenis kelamin wanita membekap mulutnya tertahan saat di hadapkan dengan pria luar biasa mempesona yang sedang menggulung lengan kemejanya itu.

"Panggilkan kekasihku.. ", Katanya langsung pada salah satu perawat di sana yang sepertinya adalah perawat yang pernah membawanya ke dalam ruang kerja gadisnya dulu.

Sang perawat berwajah kecil dengan senyum manisnya menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit melotot saat di hadapkan dengan pria yang katanya adalah kekasih dari salah satu Dokter terbaik mereka di sini, "N-ne?..", tanyanya terbata.

"Kekasihku.. ", jawab Sehun singkat, demi dewa dia enggan harus berinteraksi dengan orang asing apa lagi di saksikan oleh banyak pasang mata yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya.

" _Aaah_ , Dokter Xi?", Tanya Yeri; perawat yang dulu juga pernah mengantarkan Sehun ke ruangan Luhan-, saat dia sudah kembali dari masa keterkejutannya, "Ini masih di bawah jam sepuluh, Dokter Xi masih ada jadwal kunjungan pasien, Tuan..", ujarnya sambil melirik jam tangan mungilnya.

Sehun di buat mendengus mendengar jawaban yang tidak ingin dia dengar itu, "Katakan ini penting, penting! Sangat penting", Kata Sehun cepat dan menekankan setiap kata penting yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yeri langsung mengangguk canggung dan segera menjauh dari pria yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan itu. Bagaimana bisa Dokter mereka yang super ramah dan selalu menebar senyuman hangatnya mempunyai kekasih semenyeramkan itu? Apa Dokter Xi tidak salah memilih kekasih?.

.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan umpatannya pada pria yang sedang tersenyum kecil menunggunya di ruang tunggu di depan tempat registrasi rumah sakit nya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk sikap Sehun yang seenaknya dan tidak tahu malu, bagaimana bisa manusia albino itu setenang itu saat semua pasang mata memperhatikannya. Apa lagi di depan tempat registrasi selalu ramai di jam seperti ini. Dan apa-apaan itu? Berani sekali dia memamerkan dadanya pada semua orang. Apa dia merasa keren? Apa dia merasa seksi?.

"Oh Sehuuuuuuuuun..", tangan ranting itu langsung mencubit lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya ke luar dari kawasan tempat dia bekerja.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu ku di jam kerja ku? Apa lagi di jam sibuk seperti ini Oh Sehuuuun..", Dokter cantik ini benar-benar terlihat kesal, terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah marah dan tangannya yang menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Luhan-,

"Aku bertanya pada mu kenapa kau datang kemari _hah?_ ",

Sehun mengulum bibirnya menahan senyuman geli melihat wajah cantik itu yang sudah di liputi kemarahan, mata rusa yang selalu berbinar itu kini sedang melotot tajam menatapnya seakan-akan ingin membuktikan betapa dia marah atas kelakukan semena-menanya.

"Ikut aku..!"

"Tidak mau.., aku sedang sibuk", tolak Luhan langsung, dia benar-benar sibuk karena Baekhyun yang tidak bisa masuk untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ini penting sayang.. ", Sehun menggunakan nada paling lembutnya untuk meredam kemarahan yang sedang di rasakan Luhannya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar panggilan sayang itu mendengus geli. Sehun benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membujuknya dan meredam segala emosinya.

"Ikut aku _hm?_ ", Ujar Sehun lagi sambil mengelap bintik-bintik keringat di wajah lelah sang gadis.

"Kemana..?", Tanya Luhan sambil beringsut merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun untuk menghalau sinar matahari pagi yang menyehatkan namun membuatnya pening.

"Ke China.."

"C-China..?", tanya Luhan shock, kakinya lamgsung mundur selangkah dengan jari-jari meremas kuat kemeja Sehun, matanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Iya China. Kenapa..?", Tanya Sehun heran melihat wajah cantik yang beberapa detik lalu begitu merah padam sekarang justru menjadi pucat pasih.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau..", ujar Luhan cepet dan segera ingin berlari menjauh dari Sehun namun tangan pria itu begitu gesit menangkap tubuh lemahnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa Luhan? Ada apa dengan mu?",

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Pergi saja sendiri", ujarnya bergetar dan memukul kuat lengan Sehun yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

Sehun di buat heran dengan reaksi gadis cantik ini yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Dan dia semakin terdiam saat mendengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulut Luhan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat di dalam pelukannya, "Luhan-ah, kau kenapa _hm_?"

"Kenapa kau mengajak ku ke sana? _Hiks_.. ", bahkan Luhan enggan menyebut negara yang menurutnya hanya memberikan luka dan kenangan pedih sejak ia berbentuk dari segumpal darah sampai umurnya delapan belas tahun.

"Aku harus kesana karena ada sedikit masalah dengan perusahaan di sana. Kau tahu sendiri jika appa belum pulang. Jadi aku yang harus ke sana, dan aku tidak bisa ke sana sendirian. Kau tahu aku masih butuh pengawasanmu. Jahitan operasiku belum sembuh benar", jelas Sehun panjang lebar karena tidak ingin membuat Luhan salah paham. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan Luhan sehingga membuatnya begitu sedih dan menangis hebat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau.. ", Masih dengan keputusan awalnya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Sungguh Luhan tidak ingin lagi.

"Sayang, hanya dua hari. Selama itu aku akan mengurungmu di dalam hotel saja. Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau takutkan tapi kau tetap harus ikut sayang, maaf",

Tidak ada jawaban, gadis cantik itu masih setia dengan tangisannya yang terdengar begitu pedih di telinga Sehun. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa memberikannya usapan menenangkan dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Tidak peduli pada banyaknya pasang mata yang mengintip mereka.

"Ikut ya?.. ", ujar Sehun sambil mengelap wajah yang sudah bersimbah air mata itu, "Aku janji kau hanya akan berdiam diri di hotel, ada banyak bodyguard yang akan menjagamu. Kau aman sayang. Ikut yaa..? _Hm_..? Ku mohon?"

" _Hiks_ , hanya di hotel", lirih Luhan masih dengan sesenggukannya, tubuhnya bahkan masih bergetar meskipun sudah tidak sehebat tadi.

 _"Em_ , hanya di hotel..", Bersamaan dengan jawabannya Sehun langsung membawa tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam mobilnya. Bepergian jauh dengan Luhan untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka saling mengenal.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini, Sehun beranggapan jika segala jenis makhluk yang bernama wanita itu merepotkan (pengecualian untuk sang ibu), bahkan sampai detik ini pun mainsetnya tetap berpikiran seperti itu jika sudah harus di hadapkan dengan segala makhluk bernama wanita. Menurutnya wanita itu cerewet, berisik, suka merengek, banyak maunya, manja, kekanakan dan serentet sikap menyebalkan lainnya yang membuat Sehun benar-benar mual hanya dengan mendengar rengekan mereka yang menurutnya seperti tikus got yang sedang mencicit. Tidak ada imutnya sama sekali.

Namun berbeda untuk Ibunya dan gadis yang sejak dua jam lalu tertidur pulas di pelukannya ini. Kedua wanita itu memang sama dengan kebanyakan wanita lainnya. Mereka berdua cerewet, suka merengek, manja, dan gampang sekali menangis, namun yang anehnya justru hal itulah yang paling Sehun sukai dari kedua wanita kesayangannya, terutama Luhan. Terbukti sejak dari di dalam mobil sampai mereka di dalam pesawat untuk mengudara menyeberangi lautan China dan sampai mereka tiba di salah satu hotel di Beijing Luhan begitu manja dan sedikit menyebalkan. Sejak dua jam yang lalu tangisannya tidak kunjung berhenti padahal matanya sudah terlelep dengan begitu damai, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berusik karena kedua tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat seakan tidak ingin di tinggalkan.

Dan anehnya, Sehun tidak mengeluh sama sekali apa lagi marah dan jijik saat harus mengelap air mata yang tidak kunjung habis serta hidung basah Luhannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Justru Sehun di buat takjub dengan pesona gadisnya yang walaupun dalam kondisi sangat berantakan dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan namun tetap begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. Membuat Sehun memukul kepalanya karena bagaimana bisa gadis berambut kusut dengan wajah sembab berantakan terlihat begitu cantik di matanya.

" _Sajangnim_ , mereka menyetujui untuk bertemu di hotel ini", Sang sekretaris; Kim Seokjin sedikit kikuk saat ia menerobos masuk begitu saja dan mendapati pemandangan intim tepat di hadapannya.

"Siapkan semuanya dan panggil aku jika semuanya sudah benar-benar siap. Semuanya Seokjin..!", titahnya tidak terbantahkan yang langsung di angguki Seokjin. Dia mengucap syukur karena sang bos besar tidak memarahi kelancangannya.

"Saya mengerti.., Permisi _sajangnim_..".

Sehun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sang gadis yang masih enggan membuka matanya, padahal sebentar lagi Sehun sudah harus memulai semua pekerjaannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sehun bergerak jika Luhan memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, sejujurnya Sehun cukup penasaran kenapa Luhan sampai sehisteris itu saat mendengar kata China. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika ada ketakutan yang besar yang sedang di rasakan Luhan. Ekspresinya terlalu shock dan terlalu tegang saat ia mendengar nama negara tirai bambu ini. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah sepertinya Luhan berasal dari China?.

 _ **Drrttt.. Drrrt...**_

Sehun melirik phonselnya di atas nakas dan menghela nafasnya saat nama Seokjin tertera di sana. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah dia membangunkan Luhan? Jika tidak di bangunkan maka satu hari ini akan berakhir sia-sia dan dia akan semakin menumpuk pekerjaannya.

"Luhan-ah..", Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah berantakan Luhan dan mendesah saat mata itu masih terpejam rapat.

"Luhan.., bangun hei..!", masih tidak ada respon, membuat Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain dengan mencium bibir itu hingga menciptakan nafas terengah dari Luhan yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Bangun... ", Ujar Sehun sudah sedikit sebal sebenarnya, "Aku harus menemui klien ku, mereka sudah menunggu ku", sambungnya lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan Luhan yang hanya terdiam kaku.

Setelahnya Sehun beranjak dari kasur mereka dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum kembali menghadap Luhan lagi, "Tunggulah sebentar..! Aku tidak akan lama", ujarnya sambil memberikan kecupan di pelipis gadisnya sebelum bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menyelesaikan berbagai macam pekerjaannya.

Seperginya Sehun, gadis cantik itu langsung berjalan sempoyongan ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya di bawah guyuran air shower untuk menenangkan pikiran berkecamuknya. Tubuh ringkih itu jatuh terduduk lemas saat menyadari betapa besar ketakutan yang masih dia rasakan. Padahal nyaris tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, tujuh tahun sudah dia meninggalkan negara kelahirannya tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melupakan dan menghapus semua kenangan pahitnya. Hanya dengan mendengar nama negara ini saja semua kejadian buruk di masa lalunya langsung berputar jelas di kepalanya. Membuat tubuh dan hatinya merasakan sakit kembali saat adegan penyiksaan itu menari-nari di pikirannya.

 _Hiks.._

Luhan mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat untuk mengurangi nyeri di hatinya, kenapa sakitnya tidak kunjung hilang meskipun bertahun-tahun sudah dia mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Tujuh tahun dia berusaha hidup normal dan memulihkan luka batin dan fisiknya namun Luhan rasa ia gagal karena hanya mendengar namanya saja dia sudah seperti merasakan shock terapi yang begitu hebat.

 _"Mama.., eodisseo hiks",_

Di saat-saat seperti ini lah Luhan yang kesepian merindukan dan membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu di dalam hidupnya. Ibunya yang entah sedang ada di mana, ibunya yang entah berwajah seperti apa. Dia masih hidup atau sudah tiada pun bahkan Luhan tidak tahu.

 _"Mama..., mama.., hiks tolong aku"_ , gadis malang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dingin kamar mandi sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk rapat. Menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan potongan-potongan adegan penyiksaan yang pernah ia alami dulu.

Harus bagaimana ia menyembuhkan semua trauma di masa lalunya. Kenapa hidupnya tidak kunjung damai karena terus di hantui perasaan takut seperti ini.

Lama ia terdiam pada posisi itu, tidak perduli pada tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan dan jari-jarinya yang mulai kecut mengkeriput. Yang dia perdulikan hanya bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang baru saja mengalami shock terapi yang begitu dahsyat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu memakan banyak waktu untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain yang tidak lebih besar dari perusahaannya. Sehingga hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit pria bermarga Oh itu sudah bernafas lega dan mulai ingin kembali ke kamar hotelnya untuk menemui sang gadis yang ia khawatirkan keadaannya.

"Apa Dokter Xi baik-baik saja _sajangnim_?"

Sang sekretaris mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul sang bos besar yang melangkah dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. ", jawab Sehun sekenanya. Kaki panjangnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak sabar ingin segera sampai dan melihat keadaan Luhannya.

 _ **Bruk..**_

"Luhan.. ", setelah menendang pintu ia langsung saja berteriak mencari keberadaan gadisnya yang sudah tidak ada di ranjang mereka. Kondisi ranjang juga sudah kembali rapi tidak berantakan seperti saat ia hendak tinggalkan tadi.

"Luhanie..! "

"Di balkon.. ", Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban lembut itu. Dan ia langsung membawa langkahnya ke sana untuk menemukan Luhan yang sedang duduk nyaman bersama segelas teh herbal di tangan kanannya. Penampilannya sudah rapi dan wajahnya begitu segar khas seorang yang baru selesai mandi.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?..", tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

 _"Em,.. ", jawabnya singkat sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya lagi. Dia benar-benar butuh teh hijau ini untuk_ merilekskan pikirannya.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah gadisnya begitu pucat dengan mata rusanya yang masih sembab dan redup, sangat terlihat jika ia baru selesai menangis hebat. Tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk memegang cangkir teh bergetar seakan tidak bertenaga hanya untuk mengangkat beban yang tidak lebih berat dari smartphone nya.

"Kau habis menangis..?",

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun dan langsung menggeleng seraya memberikan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Tapi mata tidak bisa berbohong. Bibir itu memang tersenyum lebar namun matanya menatap kosong tanpa arah. Membuat Sehun berfikir keras apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahan drastis yang di alami gadisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya lagi, berharap Luhan akan sedikit membagi cerita pada nya.

"Aku baik Sehun-ah.. ", jawabnya lembut sambil memberikan usapan di pipi tirus Sehun.

"Kau tidak, wajahmu pucat dan tubuhmu panas", Ujar Sehun yang di balas Luhan dengan senyumannya, lagi. "Ada apa dengan mu hm? Kenapa sejak kau mendengar kata China kau langsung berubah menjadi seperti ini Luhan?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini.. ", Sehun menunjuk kedua mata Luhan, "Matamu terlihat sangat ketakutan dan tubuh mu bergetar hebat seperti tadi. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Sehun lagi yang sesungguhnya berharap jika Luhan akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang memuaskan yang bisa membuatnya sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang masa lalu gadis kesayangannya.

"China, lebih tepatnya Beijing hanya memberikan kenangan pahit untukku. Pahit sekali. Tidak hanya itu, Beijing juga membuat hatiku dan tubuhku sakit, sangat sakit", Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghalau air matanya yang nyaris tumpah, tidak pernah sanggup untuk membahas masa kelam yang berdampak besar dalam kehidupannya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang dia lakukan hanya mengusap bahu bergetar itu, tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau menyesal karena pertanyaannya sudah membuat sang gadis bersedih.

Jika di dengar dari nada suaranya, saat gadis ini mengatakan kata pahit dan sakit itu benar-benar terdengar menyakitkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya sakit, Sehun tidak ingin lagi bertanya karena tidak ingin melihat air mata itu tumpah lebih banyak lagi.

Sehun membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sebagai permintaan maaf yang tidak mampu dia ungkapkan. Berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi jika itu bisa menyakiti hati gadisnya.

"Jangan menangis, air mata mu bisa habis", ujarnya konyol yang untungnya membuat sang gadis terkekeh.

"Sehun, berapa lama kita di sini?", tanyanya parau dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Lusa kita pulang. Kenapa? Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Si cantik menggeleng, "Aku di sini saja.. "

"Apa tidak bosan?"

"Entahlah.. "

"Aku akan meluangkan waktu ku jika kau ingin keluar atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus meminum obat Luhan, tubuhmu benar-benar panas",

"Aku baik Sehun-ah...",

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja di saat tubuhnya sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dengan berat hati Sehun harus meninggalkan Luhan selama beberapa jam untuk mengunjungi anak perusahaannya yang ada di China.

Sejujurnya dia enggan meninggalkan gadis yang suhu tubuhnya semakin panas namun menolak keras untuk meminum obat. Membuatnya harus menghela dalam nafasnya untuk mengendalikan diri agar tidak bertindak ceroboh meninggalkan pekerjaannya guna untuk menemui Luhan yang pastinya akan mengocehinya jika sampai ia melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Jadi dengan segala kemampuan yang dia miliki Sehun melakukan segala hal untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan pekerjaannya dengan cepat meskipun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Luhan, tapi sebisa mungkin dia memfokuskan dirinya hanya pada pekerjaannya. Mengusir wajah pucat itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya untuk sementara waktu.

Sedangkan yang di khawatirkan justru sedang sibuk merias dirinya untuk sekedar keluar dari kamar hotel yang membuatnya merasa bosan dan pengap. Luhan pikir tidak apa-apa jika dia hanya berjalan di sekitar area hotel selama menunggu Sehun pulang. Jadi, dengan dress baby bluenya gadis cantik itu melangkah riang keluar dari kamar di ikuti beberapa bodyguard Sehun yang di tugaskan pria itu untuk menjaga dirinya.

 _ **Ddrrtt..**_

Luhan melirik phonselnya dan tersenyum cantik saat mendapati nama Sehun di sana.

"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah.. "

 _"Mau kemana?"_

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar dan melirik ke arah beberapa pria berbadan besar di belakangnya. Pasti salah satu dari mereka ada yang melaporkan kegiatannya pada si protective Oh Sehun.

"Aku mulai merasa bosan, makanya aku ingin pergi ke taman di dekat hotel", cicitnya pelan karena takut jika Sehun akan memarahinya.

 _"Kau ingat, kau lagi demam Luhan. Tunggu di sana dan jangan kemana-mana..! aku akan segera menyusulmu"_

"Ne Se-,

 _ **Pip**_

Si cantik mendengus sebal melihat Sehun yang bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih yang begitu _protective_. Tidak sadarkah ia jika semua perhatiannya bisa meluluhkan hati Luhan kapan saja? Apa pria itu tidak memikirkan dampak dari segala bentuk perhatiannya selama ini bisa membuat hati Luhan berdebar kencang. Seharusnya pria itu bersikap selayaknya seorang teman saja bukan malah mengaturnya ini dan itu yang membuat Luhan salah paham dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Malas memikirkan kelakuan Sehun, gadis cantik itu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Dan seketika wajahnya berbinar senang saat mendapati cuaca bersahabat yang langsung menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Langsung saja ia berjalan riang menyusuri area taman yang sedang sepi. Senyum cantik di wajahnya jelas menipu mata semua orang. Bibir belah itu memang tersenyum lebar tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika senyuman itu menyimpan banyak luka di dalamnya. Bukan hal mudah baginya untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan udara yang membuatnya sesak selama belasan tahun dulu. Bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk berdiri tegak di negara yang membuatnya sering terduduk lemas dengan tubuh penuh lebam akibat hantaman dan pukulan tak beradab yang di layangkan pria yang menganggapnya gadis sialan.

"Hei.. ",

Luhan menghentikan lamunannya dan tersenyum saat Sehun sudah menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sehun seolah tahu apa yang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini membuat Luhan tidak ragu untuk menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di dada bidang itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah pekerjaan mu masih banyak?", tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku punya otak yang cerdas dan karyawan yang tidak kalah cerdas", ujarnya sombong yang membuat Luhan terkekeh senang.

"Sombong.. "

"Tidak perduli..", kata Sehun sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan memberikan kecupan bertubinya di kening sang gadis.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengusir kebosanan mu?"

"Kemana..?"

"Tidak tahu juga. Ayo ikut saja...!"

Dan setelahnya Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan ranting itu untuk berjalan menjauh menikmati suasana kota Beijing yang jarang sekali ia kunjungi. Sesekali ia melirik wajah Luhan yang masih setia dengan warna pucatnya yang membuat ia cukup khawatir jika harus mengajaknya berjalan jauh.

"Aku baik Sehun-ah... ", ujar Luhan yang tahu benar apa yang sedang di khawatirkan Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menangkup wajah cantik itu. Dia melirik ke sekitar dan bersyukur karena suasana sangat sepi. Membuatnya tidak ragu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil itu dan memagutnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Lidah basahnya membelit lihai lidah sang gadis yang terdiam pasrah. Bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk menghisap bibir atas dan bawah gadisnya bergantian sehingga menciptakan lenguhan tertahan dari sang gadis yang kakinya mulai melemas. Lama Sehun melumat bibir merah itu, jika saja dia tidak ingat jika dia sedang berada di pinggir jalan maka akan dengan senang hati dia menelanjangi Luhan saat ini juga.

Berminggu-minggu selalu tidur bersama tanpa melewatkan ciuman dan sentuhan lainnya bukan lah perkara mudah baginya untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam Luhan. Bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk menahan gairahnya sendiri di saat setiap malam tidur dalam kondisi berpelukan mesra dengan gadisnya. Justru ia salut karena sampai detik ini masih bisa membatasi dirinya dan tidak menghentak kuat tubuh gadis yang selalu pasrah apa pun yang dia lakukan padanya.

"Apa kau lapar?", tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran mesumnya yang mulai tidak waras.

"Tadi aku sudah makan di hotel..."

"Kita kembali ke hotel saja ya? Tubuhmu benar-benar panas.. ", ujar Sehun sambil mengusap kening sempit itu.

 _"Hm.. ",_ Luhan mengangguk dan menurut saja saat Sehun menyeretnya kembali ke hotel. Dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar seperti ini. Takut jika ada yang melihatnya dan mengenali dirinya.

Setibanya di kamar mereka Sehun langsung saja membawa Luhan ikut berbaring di atasnya. Mengelus pipi halus itu dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mendaratkan ciumannya lagi ke bibir yang membuat dia tidak pernah puas.

Ciumannya sedikit kasar karena gairahnya yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

Setelah ia melepaskan ciuamannya ia langsung menatap mata rusa Luhan dengan sebelah tangan meremas dada gadisnya. Dia ingin mencari tahu bagaimana respons Luhan saat ia membejati tubuhnya. Bolehkah ia melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan remasan. Namun sekuat apa pun dia meremas dada itu Luhan tidak memberikan respons yang bearti, mata rusanya justru menatapnya dengan tatapan polos menggemaskannya.

 _'Jika tidak ku coba mana tahu dia boleh atau tidak..'_

Dengan pemikiran dangkal namun cerdas menurutnya, tangan Sehun langsung berani meraba-raba bagian tubuh Luhan. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak pantas mereka lakukan tapi bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan gairahnya yang sudah ia pendam selama sebulan lebih sejak ia tidur sekamar dengan gadisnya yang luar biasa mempesona.

Dan ketika tangan besarnya meraba payudara Luhan yang masih berbalut dress dan bra nya, sang gadis sama sekali tidak menolak membuat Sehun semakin berani untuk meremas dadanya lebih keras lagi yang membuat Luhan melenguh nikmat dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Sehun mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi untuk membangkitkan gairah gadisnya yang sedang terlentang pasrah di bawahnya. Perlahan-lahan jari-jari panjang itu menelusup masuk ke dalam dress bagian bawah Luhan dan mengelus sesuatu yang ada di dilipatan paha gadisnya yang untungnya tidak di tepis Luhan. Gadis itu justru sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan nafas memburu seakan mengundang Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang jauh lebih nikmat dari ini.

Dengan gerakan terlatih jari-jari panjangnya mengelus halus selengkangan gadisnya yang walaupun terhalang oleh celana dalamnya namun ia sudah bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan nikmatnya sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik celana dalam hitam itu.

Sehun tersenyum saat merasakan remasan kuat di bahunya setiap kali ia menambah ritme kecepatan gerakan jarinya. Mata rusa itu terpejam nikmat dengan bibir terbuka sebesar jari kelingking yang benar-benar menggoda iman Sehun. Gadisnya benar-benar terlihat pasrah. Dan kepasrahan itu lah yang semakin melambungkan kebejatan tersembunyi di dalam diri Sehun selama ini.

Tangannya mulai menyingkap dress yang juga berwarna hitam itu dan kembali membejati payudara gadisnya yang pernah ia hina dulu. Padahal saat di lihat seperti sekarang gadisnya memiliki ukuran dada yang pas untuk tubuh mungilnya. Tangan besarnya dengan gemas menangkup dada kenyal itu yang hanya terlindung oleh bra tipisnya sehingga Sehun bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit milik sang gadis.

Saat tangannya sibuk membejati dada Luhan, bibir dan lidahnya justru sibuk menciumi leher jenjang Luhan dengan lembut. Menjilat dan menghisap kulit seputih susu itu dengan kuat untuk meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta di sana. Mengotori leher mulus gadisnya menjadi penuh tanda kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Suara desahan lembut mulai terdengar dari mulut Luhan saat tangan Sehun mulai menyelinap masuk ke balik celana dalamnya. Ada sedikit ragu saat Sehun meraba bibir kemaluan gadisnya untuk pertama kalinya secara langsung. Dia takut kelakuan bejatnya akan menyakiti Luhan.

" _Mmhhhh_... ", Dan keraguan itu sirna seketika saat bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya. Membuat Sehun tidak ragu lagi untuk membawa jari-jarinya kebelahan bibir vagina sang gadis yang langsung menggelinjang hebat. Tubuh mungil itu tersentak hebat dan tangan ranting itu langsung menahan jari-jari Sehun yang masih bertengger manis di vaginanya.

Mata rusa itu menatap langsung mata Sehun seraya berucap "Jangan di masukkan..!", ujarnya yang di balas Sehun dengan ciuman lembut namun sensual di bibir belahnya. Sedangkan jari-jarinya masih betah mengelus kemaluan gadisnya yang mulai basah. Cairan yang membasahi vagina perawannya mulai merembes hingga ke bibir kemaluanya membuat Sehun semakin mudah mengelus vagina mulus itu.

 _'Baru begini saja dia sudah sebasah ini. Tubuhnya bahkan tersentak hebat saat merasakan sentuhan asing di vaginanya. Lalu bagaimana bisa tubuh sesensitif ini masuk ke dalam tempat hiburan terpanas itu? Kai benar-benar mengatakan omong kosong'_

Sehun membatin kesal, dia masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang Kai katakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Gadis itu pasti bukan Luhannya, bagaimana bisa itu Luhan jika Luhan yang dia kenal sangat lugu seperti ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar masih sensitif belum pernah tersentuh sama sekali. Membuat Sehun bangga karena ia lah lelaki pertama yang bisa menikmati tubuh gadis yang tidak hanya cantik namun begitu seksi dan menggoda nafsu bejat kelelakiannya.

Selama nyaris tiga puluh menit Sehun mengelus vagina yang sangat basah itu. Membangkitkan gairah gadisnya sebelum menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

Dan setelahnya, keduanya sudah tampil polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Walaupun Luhan masih menutupi payudaranya dengan tangan dan menyilangkan pahanya untuk menutupi vaginanya.

"Apa kau malu sayang..?", tanya Sehun sambil mengecupi bibir belah itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu?", Ujar Luhan pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sangat terlihat jika ia sedang luar biasa malu. Tentu saja dia malu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia telanjang bulat seperti ini, apa lagi telanjang di hadapan pria mempesona yang terlihat sangat panas dan menggoda yang juga sama telanjangnya dengannya. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar saat menyadari betapa bagusnya kulit Sehun yang ternyata jauh lebih putih dari kulitnya. Matanya langsung melirik ke arah lain saat melihat sesuatu yang menggantung pongah di selengkangan Sehun yang terlihat begitu besar dan gagah.

Sedangkan Sehun tertawa kecil saat mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang langsung kaget saat melihat ukuran penisnya. Dan karena tidak ingin membuat pipi gembil itu semakin merah maka Sehun membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Keduanya berdesir hebat saat merasakan gesekan sentuhan kulit masing-masing yang terasa hangat namun nikmat.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di belahan dada sang gadis yang meremas pinggangnya dengan kuat dan menjilat serta mengulum pucuk payudara gadisnya untuk pertama kalinya. Giginya menggigit gemas niple kemerahan yang mulai tegang itu. Menciptakan desahan merdu di bibir gadisnya yang kembali terengah.

Meremas, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit sudah Sehun lakukan pada kedua belah dada itu yang sudah tidak mulus lagi. Setidaknya Sehun rasa dia harus membuat Luhan mengenang hari ini seumur hidupnya. Hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya tubuh perawannya di bejati oleh pria sememepesona dirinya. Pria yang tidak hanya tampan dan kaya raya. Namun memiliki tubuh yang panas dan gairah yang meletup yang bisa memuaskannya hanya dalam satu kali hentakan.

Bosan dengan dada, Sehun kembali memagut bibir itu sambil menekan jari-jarinya di bibir vagina Luhan. Cumbuan Sehun semakin liar karena semua tangannya bergerak bebas meraba tubuh Luhan sesuka hatinya. Suara desahan Luhan semakin terdengar lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Apa lagi saat ia mencubit klitoris merah mungil dan menggoda itu. Dan karena tidak tahan lagi Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan menghadap langsung ke vagina Luhan. Kedua kaki gadis itu dia buka lebar-lebar untuk mempermudah dirinya mengobrak-abrik vagina menggoda sang gadis.

Sehun memberikan kecupan kilatnya di vagina basah itu yang membuat Luhan menggelinjang hebat dan meremat seprei kasur dengan kuat.

Sehun mencoba memasukkan jarinya di dalam vagina perawan itu namun gagal karena sulitnya luar biasa. Berkali-kali dia mencoba tetapi belahan itu seakan-akan di rekatkan oleh lem yang kuat membuat Sehun sulit mengobrak-abrik isi vagina sang gadis. Ujung jarinya bahkan terasa sakit karena sempitnya lubang tak terjamah sang gadis.

Luhan pun merintih sakit membuatnya tidak tega dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa itu sakit?", tanyanya sambil mengelus bibir vagina Luhannya, berharap perihnya akan sedikit berkurang.

Luhan menggeleng ,"Jangan di masukkan..!", pesannya lagi pada Sehun yang mengurungkan jarinya yang hendak ingin menerobos masuk.

Ingin sekali rasanya saat ini Sehun berujar, " _Aku ingin memperkosamu sekarang juga"_ , tapi Sehun yakin setelahnya dia tidak hanya akan kehilangan gadis perawannya. Namun juga akan kehilangan kepercayaan serta kasih sayang tulus yang di berikan Luhan padanya selama ini.

 _'Apa kau belum terangsang juga? Vagina mu sudah sebasah itu bagaimana bisa ku tetap kekeuh menjadi gadis perawan'_

Kemudian Sehun memberikan kecupannya di bibir terbuka Luhan dan langsung melumat bibir yang terasa lembut dan hangat untuknya, keduanya saling berbalas ciuman dan kuluman dengan lidah saling membelit di dalam mulut sang gadis. Kadang lidah yang paling lihai menjelajahi setiap mili mulut gadisnya sehingga membuat nafas sang gadis langsung memburu di liputi gairah.

Sepertinya Sehun berhasil membangkitkan gairah sang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Dokter itu. Ciuman dan kuluman hebat Sehun yang bergelora membangkitkan rasa yang tidak pernah Luhan rasakan selama ini. Dia gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun jadi wajar rasanya bila dia penasaran dengan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa seperti ini.

 _"Nghhhh_... ", Desah Luhan sambil melepaskan bibirnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang nyaris putus oleh kecupan sayang dan lumatan Sehun. Namun sayang, Sehun tidak memberikannya lebih banyak waktu untuk menarik nafas karena saat ini pria itu kembali melumat bibir mungil nan ranum sang gadis.

Tangan yang sempat menganggur tadi kini meluncur dari kepasifannya. Mengelus perlahan bagian samping tubuh Luhan untuk menambahkan sengatan-sengatan halus pada gadisnya yang sedang terlihat begitu sensual dan menggoda.

Kedua jari jempolnya menekan bagian pinggir bukit dada Luhannya, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan sporadis di tubuh sensitif itu.

" _Uuuhhhh_... ", Si cantik melenguh hampir tak terdengar. Sementara kedua lidah mereka juga tidak hentinya saling berkejaran, saling belit dan menjilat di kedalaman mulut keduanya.

Sehun meneruskan tangannya lebih ke bawah dan membelai paha licin gadisnya bergantian. Perlahan tanpa di sadarinya Luhan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar secara tidak langsung mengundang serigala lapar di hadapannya bertindak lebih jauh.

" _Aaahhh_... ", desah dan rintihan Luhan terdengar meracau di telinga Sehun, menandakan gelora badai birahi mulai melandanya.

Jari panjangnya kembali menyelinap masuk ke lubang sempit gadisnya. Dia kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan bibir serta lidahnya langsung saja menjalari kulit perut sang gadis yang begitu licin dan hangat yang sedang bergerak naik turun seiring nafas Luhan yang memburu. Terus turun menyusuri perut hingga pusar dan berakhir di hadapan vagina basah sang gadis. Menyusupkan lidahnya pada celah lubang vagina Luhan yang begitu menggoda kelelakiannya.

" _Oowwh.., Ahhhh Sehun-ah_ ", si cantik merintih nikmat saat merasakan lidah basah Sehun bergerak bebas di daerah pribadinya. Gerakan lidah panjang itu serasa sengatan-sengatan bara nikmat yang membubungkan perasaannya pada titik tak terkendalikan lagi. Kehendak birahinya telah menguasai perasaannya. Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah seiring dengan cepatnya gerakan lidah Sehun yang dengan begitu ganas menyedot rakus klitoris dan bibir vaginanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku sesaat dengan mata membeliak nikmat atas sensasi pertama kali yang baru ia rasakan. Secara sporadis lidah Sehun kembali mengeksplorasi vaginanya membuatnya tidak kuat untuk tidak mengerang nikmat.

" _Nghhhhhhh Sehun-ah.., sudahh stoph..,"_

Sehun tidak perduli pada desahan Luhan, jujur saja dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hormon kelelakiannya yang minta di tuntaskan sekarang juga. Diangkatnya pantat Luhan dan di bukanya lebar-lebar. Mata elang itu terpaku pada vagina merekah kemerahan milik gadisnya, bibir vaginanya mengkilat lembab, klitorisnya sudah terlihat membesar dan memerah, lubang vaginanya sudah di banjiri oleh cairan orgasme gadisnya.

"Sehuuun... "

Sehun membungkuk dan mulai menjilat dinding kiri dan kanan vagina Luhan, terasa nikmat sekali sehingga membuat Luhan menggeliat resah, lidah lihai Sehun semakin bergerak liar melahap habis klitorisnya, melumat benda kecil itu tanpa ampun membuat Luhan mendesah dengan kuat sambil menjambak rambut hitam yang sedang ada di selengkangannya itu.

Cukup lama Sehun membejati vagina yang semakin membengkak itu. Luhan benar-benar di buat nikmat terutama saat Sehun menjilat dan menyedot habis klitorisnya

" _Ahhh.. Hun-ah.._. ", rengeknya sudah tidak tertahankan untuk melepaskan orgasmenya yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia keluarkan hanya kerena perbuatan lidah lihai Sehun. Luhan benar-benar sudah siap orgasme, tapi pada saat yang tepat Sehun justru menghentikan segala cumbuannya dari vaginanya.

"Luhan-ah... "

"Wae..?"

"Obati aku, milikku benar-benar sakit", ujarnya lengkap dengan wajah meringis sakitnya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan hanya saja dia ragu karena ini pengalaman pertamanya. Dia memang sering mengajarkan pelacur-pelacur milik clubnya tentang hal seperti ini tapi demi Tuhan seumur hidupnya belum pernah sekalipun dia memegang benda yang bisa membuat wanita menggelepar nikmat itu.

"Sayang... ", Sehun berujar sebal dan langsung menarik Luhan untuk bangun. Kemudian dia langsung menyodorkan miliknya yang luar biasa kokoh dan gagah itu ke depan mulut Luhan.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun lama, bertanya haruskah dia melakukan semua ini? Kenapa sampai sejauh ini?

Lalu Sehun membimbing tangannya untuk menggenggam miliknya yang sudah membengkak, terasa penuh dan keras di dalam genggaman mungil Luhan. Sehun sudah terlentang pasrah membuat Luhan harus membungkuk siap untuk memberikan servis terbaiknya pada Sehun. Membuktikan pada pria itu walaupun dia payah di dapur tapi dia begitu hebat di ranjang.

Birahi Luhan sudah sampai puncak. Dia telusuri pangkal kemaluan pria itu dengan lidahnya dari pangkal sampai ke ujung penisnya. Menciptakan desisan nikmat dari mulut Sehun. Dengan segala pengetahuannya ia mengulum dan menyedot rakus benda panjang dan keras itu. Lidah kakunya menjilat seluruh permukaan penis Sehun, sedangkan jari-jari lentiknya mengelus dan mengocoknya dengan pelan menciptakan dengusan frustasi dari si tampan yang sedang di liputi gairah.

Luhan mengulum penis itu dengan cara paling sensual yang ia bisa, mulut mungilnya menjepit dengan kuat benda besar yang semakin membesar itu. Bibirnya merasakan kedutan nikmat akibat penis Sehun yang semakin ingin meledak.

"Oh Han-ie lebih cepat _shhhh_ ", Sehun mendesis nikmat dan meremas payudara Luhan yang sedang menggantung di hadapannya. Jepitan mulut Luhan semakin kuat membuatnya merintih, mendesis, mendengus dan akhirnya kehilangan kontrolnya sehingga dengan erangan panjangnya dia langsung menyemprotkan spermanya di mulut Luhan yang langsung memuntahkan cairan putih kental itu.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun yang masih negos-ngosan, dadanya menempel di dada bidang Sehun, perut dan kelamin keduanya bersentuhan dengan begitu nikmat.

Luhan peluk tubuh besar itu erat-erat yang di balas Sehun dengan cara yang sama. Keduanya menikmati momen intim ini dalam diam. Meresapi suasana intim yang telah mereka ciptakan atas dasar suka sama suka.

Sehun menjepit dagu Luhan dan memberikan kecupan bibir yang sangat lama sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya atas segala yang telah Luhan lakukan untuknya. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikannya kasih sayang yang tulus tanpa pernah mengeluh dan menolak keinginannya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata rusa itu lama. Menyampaikan pesan pada gadis itu yang tidak sanggup dia ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

 _'Luhan-ah, mungkinkah aku mencintaimu?_ '

 _'Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sehun-ah, katakanlah..! Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mu'_

Luhan turun dari atas tubuh Sehun dan memeluk pria itu dari samping, menjadikan dada bidanganya sebagai bantal untuknya, "Apa yang ingin kau coba katakan?" tanyanya akhirnya, karena menyerah mencari tahu arti dari tatapan lembut Sehun untuknya.

Sehun mengelus rambut hitam itu dan tersenyum walaupun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya, "Tidurlah.., kau pasti lelah", ujar Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya.

 _"Hm..",_ jawab Luhan malas karena Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Namun setelahnya ia benar-benar tertidur. Entah karena lelah atau karena terbawa suasana yang begitu intim dan nyaman. Sedangkan Sehun menarik nafas lega saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Luhan. Itu artinya dia terbebas dari pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak bisa dia jawab.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur, yang jelas saat dia bangun gadis cantik di sampingnya masih terlelap dengan begitu damai. Kemudian Sehun melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjuk di angka delapan. Itu artinya mereka melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam mereka. Tidak masalah untuk Sehun, namun tidak untuk Luhan. Kondisi fisik gadisnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Jadi, dengan berat hati ia harus membangunkan gadis yang masih dalam kondisi telanjang itu untuk mengisi perutnya. Karena Sehun yakin jika tidak di bangunkan maka sampai besok pagi mata cantik itu akan tetap setia tertutup rapat. Kadang Sehun heran bagaimana bisa gadis cantik ini ketika sudah tidur maka akan bertransformasi seperti orang mati. Matanya benar-benar tidak akan terbuka jika tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

"Luhan-ah... ", panggilnya pelan, tidak lupa mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir terbuka itu.

"Luhan, hei.. Sayang bangun hei.."

 _Enghh..._

Sehun menarik nafas lega saat ia sudah melihat bola mata cantik itu yang sedang mengerjap dengan cara yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Bangun.. ", ujarnya lagi dan mengecup keningnya lama.

"Aku bangun... ", balas Luhan serak sambil menarik selimutnya yang melorot.

"Tidak usah di tutupi aku sudah melihat semuanya"

 _Plakk.._

 _Agghhh.._

"Berhenti mencemari otak ku Oh Sehun", ujarnya sebal dan bangkit dari kasur sambil menggeret selimutnya. Tidak peduli pada Sehun yang masih telanjang sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dia geplak.

"Aku tidak suka wanita kasar.. "

"Terserah.. ", balas Luhan tidak perduli. Sejujurnya dia sebal saat menyadari dia terbangun dalam kondisi telanjang. Yang mana hal itu mengingatkannya jika beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru saja di buat mendesah nikmat bahkan sampai orgasme berkali-kali hanya karena lidah panas Sehun yang mengobrak-abrik vaginanya.

Sedangkan Sehun terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah cantik itu yang sedang merona parah. Dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan duduk di samping Luhan yang langsung membelakanginya, "Kenapa _hm_..?", tanyanya sambil menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku malu bodoh.. ", cicitnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Ayolah kenapa harus malu? Kau memiliki tubuh yang oke jadi untuk apa malu"

 _"Tck_ , sudahlah berhenti membahasnya aku lapar", ujarnya masih dengan nada sebalnya. Mata rusa itu melirik kesana kemari karena masih belum berani menatap mata Sehun.

"Mau makan di luar apa di sini?"

"Di sini saja, aku malas pakai baju.. "

"Uuhh.., lihat..! Sekarang siapa yang tidak ingin memakai baju lagi"

Luhan menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal saat lagi-lagi pria mesum ini berpikiran kemana-mana. Membuatnya langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

"AKU TIDAK LAPAR"

 _ **BLAM..**_

Sehun di buat melongo saat mendengar teriakan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Apa dia semalu itu? Kenapa berubah jadi pemarah? Sehun di buat geli sekaligus tidak mengerti atas perubahan drastis Luhan. Seingatnya semua wanita yang baru selesai dia gagahi tidak ada yang berlaku aneh seperti Luhan. Tapi kenapa Luhan harus semarah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia berada di negara terkutuk ini. Namun ada hal yang membuat dia kesal karena sejak pagi tadi pria itu tidak menghubunginya seperti biasa. Hari ini tidak ada satu pun telpon atau pun pesan yang masuk ke phonselnya dari nomor Sehun. Membuatnya uring-uringan karena harus menunggu sendirian di dalam kamar. Masih ingat kan betapa tidak sukanya ia sendirian. Apa lagi hatinya memang sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus sejak Sehun menolak makan siang bersamanya karena alasan sibuk.

"Oh Sehuuuuuuuun", ia menggeram kesal sambil membanting pintu kamar hotel sebelum melangkah cepat untuk mencari udara segar.

Tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak punya waktu untuknya, dia bisa bepergian sendiri dan mencari hiburan sendiri. Jadi, dengan segala kekesalannya dia melangkah cepat menyusuri kota Beijing yang tidak pernah sepi. Setidaknya dia harus memuaskan matanya yang beberapa hari ini begitu sayu karena hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar saja.

Gadis cantik itu memasuki area pusat perbelanjaan ternama yang ada di Beijing untuk membeli berbagai macam aksesoris yang memang adalah pernak-pernik kesukaannya. Kemudian dia lanjutkan dengan membeli beberapa heels untuk menunjang penampilannya.

Mulut mungilnya terus menggerutu dan mengumpati Sehun yang tidak kunjung mengangkat telponnya, jangankan mengangkat telponnya, pesannya yang ia kirim sejak pagi tadi pun belum pria itu balas. Membuat Luhan benar-benar sebal karena ia memang paling tidak suka di abaikan.

Lelah menggerutu Luhan membawa langkahnya menuju _coffee shop_ yang ada di seberang mall yang ia kunjungi. Cukup kerepotan karena tiga papar bag yang ia bawa.

Luhan masuk ke dalam _cafe berdesign_ retro itu dan langsung memesan americano kesukaannya. Dan saat ia hendak memilih bangku untuk duduk mata cantik itu melotot ke bukaan paling maksimal saat mendapati pria yang sedari tadi dia umpati sedang bercakap mesra dengan seorang wanita yang Luhan tebak sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Entah karena cemburu atau sudah tidak berselera lagi Luhan langsung keluar dari _cafe_ tersebut dan berjalan cepat entah kemana. Matanya tiba-tiba merasa panas dan dadanya menjadi sesak, membuatnya langsung membuang semua paper bag itu untuk mencengkeram dadanya kuat.

Dia terus berjalan menjauh, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sakit. Ini Kota kelahirannya jadi dia masih hafal dengan jelas di mana tempat yang harus ia kunjungi saat ia sedang sedih seperti ini. Karena dulu saat ia sedang bersedih ia juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mengunjungi sungai di pinggiran kota Beijing yang jika di malam hari akan benar-benar sepi tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya atau pun melihatnya menangis.

Setibanya di sungai ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas butiran pasir yang langsung mengotori pakaiannya. Berharap supaya matahari cepat tenggelam dan langit mulai gelap agar ia bisa menangis tanpa harus malu karena ada yang melihatnya.

Dia tidak tahu dia menangis karena apa. Menangis karena Sehun yang menolak makan siang bersamanya demi gadis lain. Atau menangis karena Sehun yang membohonginya dan melupakan kehadirannya.

"Sehun-ah.., kenapa sakit sekali...?", lirihnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya yang ia tekuk rapat.

"Tuhan, Beijing memang tidak pernah bersahabat untuk ku... ", lirihnya lagi, sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya yang hampir lolos.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika bertemu dengan 'teman' lama akan membuatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu dan melupakan waktu pulangnya. Padahal yang mereka obrolkan hanya sebatas saat mereka duduk di bangku yang sama di universitas yang pernah mereka masuki dulu, ya meskipun ada bagian cerita nostalgia tentang bagaimana caranya mereka dulu berakhir _having sex_ bersama padahal hubungan mereka hanya pure sebatas teman.

Setidaknya Sehun tahu jika wanita yang baru ia temui secara tidak sengaja tadi adalah wanita cantik dan berkelas. Terbukti karena dia pernah tidur beberapa kali dengan wanita bermarga Jung itu.

Sehun tiba di hotel nyaris jam delapan malam dan mengernyit heran saat tidak mendapati Luhan di kamar mereka.

 _'Kemana dia..?_ ' , ia bergumam sambil mengecek phonselnya. Dan mata sipitnya membola sempurna saat mendapatkan begitu banyak pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Luhan. Luhan menghubunginya sejak pagi tadi sampai jam tiga sore tadi. Setelah itu Luhan berhenti menghubunginya dan tidak ada satupun pesan masuk darinya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mendial nomor Luhan, namun sayang, di panggilan ke empat Luhan langsung mematikan phonselnya.

"Woobin...!", teriaknya pada Woobin yang ia tugaskan untuk menjaga Luhan.

"Ne _sajangnim_.."

"Di mana Luhan?", Tanyanya dengan volume suara yang meninggi, kentara sekali jika ia sedang marah.

Dan setelahnya secepat kilat Sehun berlari menyusul keberadaan Luhan setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari pria bermarga Kim itu apa yang membuat Luhannya belum pulang sampai jam delapan seperti ini.

Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengutuk diirnya yang sudah melupakan keberadaan gadis cantik itu. Dan dengan cepat ia mendial nomor Woobin lagi untuk menyuruh pria itu membeli baru segela jenis belanjaan Luhan yang gadis itu buang akibat kelakuan bodohnya.

Luhan pasti salah paham. Oh Tuhan, Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat keberadaan gadis itu yang cukup jauh. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan di sana di jam seperti ini. Apa dia tidak takut jika ada orang jahat yang akan menculiknya dan parahnya bagaimana jika ia di perlakukan tidak baik bahkan sampai di perkosa seperti di drama-drama yang ibunya sering tonton.

"Luhan-ah... ", Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya, ia bahkan menginjak habis pedal gas mobilnya agar ia segera bisa membawa tubuh ringkih itu untuk pulang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu Sehun sampai di sekitar sungai yang Woobin sebutkan tadi, segera saja ia keluar dan berjalan cepat untuk mencari wanita cantik yang ia tebak pasti sedang menangis hebat.

"Luhan-ah _eodisseo_..?", mata elang itu melirik kesana kemari, cukup kesulitan karena tempat ini sangat minim pencahayaan. Begitu gelap sehingga ia harus menggunakan bantuan phonselnya.

"LUHAN.. ",

"LU-,"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bersalah pada sosok yang sedang ia cari sedang duduk di pinggir sungai, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Wajah cantiknya begitu terlihat sendu dengan sinar bulan yang meneranginya. Membuat Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa banyaknya ia membuat Luhan menangis. Mata cantik itu begitu redup seakan menyimpan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Sehun benar-benar merasa jahat. Kemarin pagi saat dia hendak mengajak gadis ini ke negara ini, dia juga membuat Luhan memangis. Dan hari ini saat hari terakhirnya di sini dia juga membuat Luhan menangis.

Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati Luhan, duduk berjongkok di sampingnya untuk menarik perhatian sang gadis, "Sedang apa di sini? Ayo pulang..!", ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan yang hampir beku itu.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sulit di artikannya. Wajanya begitu datar dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Ayo pulang...!", ujar Sehun lagi yang membuat Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dia sedikit menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang basah dan kotor.

"Ayo pulang..", Sehun ikut bangun dan ingin menggenggam tangan itu untuk membawanya pulang. Namun Luhan langsung menepis tangannya dan menyimpan tangan mungilnya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecut menyadari jika untuk pertama kalinya ia membuat Luhan semarah ini.

Karena tidak ingin lama berdebat Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah mobilnya di ikuti Luhan yang mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam. Tidak masalah, yang penting Luhan harus pulang dan tidak berlama-lama terkena angin malam yang bisa membuatnya sakit.

Dan keterdiaman Luhan berlanjut sampai di dalam kamar. Gadis itu setelah ia membersihkan dirinya langsung menarik selimut dan berbaring membelakanginya.

"Luhan-ah..",

"..."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah karena melupakan dan mengabaikan mu seharian ini", ujar Sehun lagi sambil mengusap punggung kecil itu.

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak bermaksud. Maafkan aku ya"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, wanita saat sedang merajuk memang sangat merepotkan pikirnya, "Luhan-ah, wanita yang kau lihat di cafe tadi sore hanya teman lama ku sayang, tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Kau salah paham"

"Tapi kau membohongiku. Jika tidak ada apa-apa kenapa berbohong?"

"Aku tahu aku salah, maaf _hm?"_

"..."

"Luhan-ah maaf... "

"Sudahlah lupakan. Abaikan saja aku seperti yang kau lakukan seharian ini. Jangan mengganggu ku"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tahu dia salah tapi bukan berarti dia sengaja melakukannya.

"Tidurlah.. ", ujarnya sambil memberikan tepukan singkat di bahu sempit itu. Jujur saja dia tidak begitu pandai menghadapi wanita yang sedang ngambek dan merajuk seperti ini. Kepalanya di buat pening jika harus di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Jadi untuk mencari aman lebih baik dia diam saja dari pada dia terbawa emosi dan berakhir semakin menyakiti hati sang gadis.

"Jaljayo Luhan-ah, maafkan aku", ujarnya lagi dan memberikan kecupan selamat malamnya di pelipis Luhan yang masih betah memunggunginya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam pertama tanpa pelukannya sejak ia mengenal Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kediaman mewah yang ada di Kota Beijing. Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum keji saat melihat foto-foto anak sialannya yang ternyata masih berada di negaranya setelah kabur bertahun-tahun lamanya. Membuat ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang saat mangsanya berada dalam jangkaunnya.

Tapi ada yang salah, ada yang membuatnya sulit menghukum gadis itu karena pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Dia tahu siapa pria itu, mereka hidup di dunia yang sama. Jadi, akan sangat mustahil jika ia tidak mengenali putra semata wayang dari pebisnis nomor satu yang namanya sudah begitu tersohor hingga ke beberapa negara.

"Jadi anak sialan itu berhasil mengencani pria kaya raya sekelas Oh Sehun", dia berujar sambil menghisap cerutunya yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk membuat kulit gadis sialannya melepuh.

"Kirim sedikit informasi tentang siapa gadis sialan itu pada keluarga Oh..! Lakukan dengan benar seperti biasanya", perintahnya pada orang-orang setianya. Orang-orang yang sama jahatnya dengan dirinya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi saat melihat betapa cantiknya gadis yang menurutnya membawa petaka dan kesialan dalam hidupnya. Membuatnya tersenyum keji dan tidak sabar ingin menghancurkan gadis itu lagi dan lagi.

 _"Tunggu kejutan dari ku Xiao Lu"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby ❗**

 **Sunday, 19 November 2017**

 _Thanks so much for your support and review guys, see yaa_ _520_

 _ **Review juseyo**_


	11. Chapter 11 'revealed'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tahu jika gadis yang membuatnya tertarik akhir-akhir ini bukanlah wanita kekanakan yang akan merajuk selama berhari-hari tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dan Sehun tahu jika gadis yang mulai mengisi hatinya ini bukanlah wanita yang dengan gampangnya marah karena kesalah pahaman. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu jika Luhan akan sedewasa ini, Sehun tidak tahu jika Luhan akan berpikirian sematang itu dalam menghadapi masalah di antara mereka. Terbukti saat bangun dari tidur gadis itu langsung bersikap seperti semula. Luhannya yang hangat dan murah senyum langsung kembali tanpa harus Sehun jelaskan apa yang terjadi yang sebenarnya. Luhannya begitu dewasa karena meskipun dia sudah membohonginya dan membuatnya kecewa gadis itu masih memperhatikannya dan bersikap hangat seperti biasanya.

Seperti saat ini, hari ini adalah hari kepulangan mereka ke Seoul. Dan sejak pagi tadi gadis itu sudah sibuk membereskan segala barang mereka meskipun Sehun bisa meminta petugas hotel untuk merapikan segalanya. Tapi dengan segala kelihaian tangannya gadis itu melakukan segalanya sendiri dan tidak menerima bantuan dari siapa pun itu.

"Selesai..."

Sehun tersenyum hangat saat melihat Luhan sudah menyelesaikan segala urusannya yang membuatnya repot dari pagi tadi, "Sudah selesai semua?"

 _"Hm..._ ", jawabnya sambil mengelap wajah cantiknya yang sedikit berkeringat, berkeringat karena panas atau karena mata tajam Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan setiap detail yang ia lakukan.

"Kemari.. ", kata Sehun sambil menepuk sofa di sampingnya, "Kau sudah bekerja keras", ujarnya lagi sambil menangkap tubuh mungil itu yang nyaris oleng.

"Aku lelah... ", si cantik mengeluh sambil bersandar nyaman di tempat favoritnya; dada Sehun.

"Siapa suruh menolak semua bantuanku"

"Kau bukan membantu tapi mengacau... ", sindirnya yang membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Mau pulang sekarang?", tanyanya. Tangannya sudah sibuk merapikan rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Terserah, aku lelah"

"Istirahatlah sebentar, tapi jangan tidur. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu seperti kemarin saat kita tiba di sini", sindirnya yang membuat Luhan mendengus sebal. Memang benar saat mereka baru sampai di Beijing dua hari yang lalu ia memang tertidur sejak di pesawat karena lelah menangis. Tapi kan Sehun bisa membangunkannya dan tidak perlu menggendong tubuhnya yang berat.

"Luhan-ie.. "

 _"Hm.. "_

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin"

"Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas"

"Aku harus membahasnya agar tidak meninggalkan bekas di hati mu. Jadi, maafkan aku _hm?"_

" _Hm_.., di maafkan", Luhan menjawab sebal, jujur saja dia memang masih kesal jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Seharian dia menunggu kabar dari Sehun tapi ternyata yang di tunggu justru sedang sibuk dengan wanita lain. Apa sebegitu asiknya sehingga lupa mengabarinya. Bahkan Luhan sanksi jika Sehun masih ingat membuka phonselnya jika di lihat tidak ada satu pun pesannya yang di baca.

"Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia hanya teman lama ku"

"Terserah aku tidak perduli"

"Kau cemburu..?"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, masih dalam kondisi duduk mengangkangi Sehun ia menatap dalam mata sipit namun tajam itu, ia menatap lama mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan hangatnya, "Ne, aku cemburu. Puas?", dan setelah mengatakan pengakuan yang benar-benar dari hatinya itu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk membasuh wajahnya yang panas. Dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar hanya untuk mendapati Sehun yang sedang tersenyum idiot sambil menatapnya berbinar.

"Luhan..!"

"Apa..?"

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan ranting itu dan mencium kasar bibir yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hatinya berdebar bukan main. Seperti tidak ada hari esok Sehun melahap habis bibir mungil itu, lidahnya membelit lidah Luhan setelah ia puas menghisapnya sehingga menciptkan bunyi khas orang yang sedang berciuman. Satu tangan kanannya memegang sebelah wajah Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya seakan tidak rela jika bibir itu akan terlepas dari bibirnya. Dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk merapatkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya dan menempelkan alat kelamin mereka yang dua hari lalu dia buat orgasme dengan begitu hebat.

Lama mereka berpagutan liar sampai akhirnya Luhan menarik dirinya karena kehabisan nafas. Wajah cantiknya terlihat merah padam dengan bibir mengkilap basah, membuat Sehun ingin melumatnya lagi dan lagi.

" _No, no, no_.., Stop Sehun. Kita harus pulang"- _jika tidak aku yakin jika aku akan berakhir telanjang pasrah lagi di bawah mu._

"Baiklah kita pulang.. ", ujar Sehun dan masih sempat-sempatnya mengecup bibir mungil yang terlihat sedikit membengkak itu. 'Apa aku menciumnya sehebat itu?' Sehun terkekeh sendiri atas pertanyaannya, dia merasa perkasa saat hanya dengan satu kali ciuman saja dia sudah berhasil membuat bibir Luhan membengkak dengan nafas terputus-putus.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Seoul, dua insan yang saling menyukai namun gengsi mengakui itu langsung di sibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Si cantik yang sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya yang sering ia tinggalkan, dan si tampan yang kembali sibuk berkutat dengan lembar-lembar dokumennya. Namun meskipun keduanya sama-sama sibuk sambungan telpon tidak pernah putus dari mereka. Ini semua Sehun lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya kemarin yang sempat mengabaikan Luhan. Sehingga dengan inisiatif bercampur sifat protectivenya ia terus menghubungi Luhan dan mengomel panjang lebar saat gadis itu memutuskan panggilan mereka. Membuat Luhan pusing bukan main karena harus mendengar suara berat Sehun sepanjang hari.

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Aku sedang istirahat di _cafetaria_ bersama teman-teman ku"

 _"Teman laki-laki?"_

"Ada laki-laki dan ada perempuannya"

 _"Jauh-jauh dari laki-laki, jangan duduk di dekat mereka dan jangan mengikat rambutmu. Tutup pahamu menggunakan jas doktermu. Kau dengar itu Luhan? "_

Luhan memijit kepalanya pening, selain merasa sudah seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri telinganya di buat panas dengan segala ocehan Sehun yang demi Tuhan tidak penting sama sekali menurutnya.

"Ne.., ne.., ne.., aku duduk di dekat teman perempuan ku dan aku tidak mengikat rambut ku. Pahaku juga sudah ku tutup menggunakan jasku. Apa ada lagi Tuan Oh?", Ujarnya sehalus mungkin, walaupun giginya sudah bergemelutuk menahan umpatannya. Dan apa yang dia katakan tentu saja bohong. Dia justru sedang mengikat rambutnya dan duduk di dekat Taehyung dan Seunghyun tanpa jas dokternya pastinya. Dia ingin makan jadi mana mungkin dia menggunakan seragam kerjanya.

 _"Kau terdengar sedang berbohong Luhan?"_

"Ha..ha..ha", Luhan tertawa sumbang, "Kemari agar kau tahu jika aku sedang tidak berbohong"

 _"Baiklah aku percaya. Selamat beristirahat dan makan siang hm"_

"Em, kau juga. Paman Han sudah mengirim makan siang untuk mu kan?"

 _"Hm, sudah"_

"Ya sudah ku tutup ya... Bye Sehun-ah"

 _"Jangan di tutup Luhan..!"_

 **Pip..**

Luhan menarik nafasnya lega, tidak perduli jika di seberang sana Sehun sedang mengacak rambutnya kesal. Yang dia perdulikan hanya bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bekerja dan makan dengan tenang tanpa harus ada Sehun yang merecokinya.

"Apa itu kekasih noona yang luar biasa tampan dan kaya raya itu?"

"Dia bukan kekasih ku Tae", Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal. Jika karyawan Sehun mengetahui dirinya adalah adiknya Sehun yang membuat pria itu bebas dekat dengan wanita mana saja maka berbeda dengan seluruh teman-teman di rumah sakitnya. Semua teman-temannya di sini mengatakan jika Sehun adalah kekasihnya, terkutuklah mulut sialan Sehun yang berujar tanpa berfikir dua kali.

"Tapi dia sangat tampan noona"

"Dan juga panas... "

"Sialan kalian. Diamlah dia benar-benar bukan kekasih ku"

"Kalau begitu siapa kekasih mu?", semuanya diam saat mendengar celetukan Seunghyun. Membuat Luhan benar-benar kesal karena jadi bahan godaan dari teman-temannya.

"Kalian mau tahu siapa kekasih ku?", ujarnya dramatis sambil memajukan tubuhnya yang langsung di ikuti teman-temannya. Mata cantik itu menatap bergantian pada mata penasaran teman-temannya.

" _Kekasihku adalah jarum suntik dan pisau bedah"_ , bisiknya dramatis dan langsung kabur sebelum mendapatkan teriakan dari teman-temannya yang baru saja dia kerjai.

"LUHAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kerja sudah berakhir, dan awalnya Luhan ingin pulang sendiri menggunakan mobilnya, tapi di berkatilah sikap sialan Sehun yang membuat Luhan lagi-lagi harus satu mobil dengan pria itu untuk pulang bersama ke rumah Sehun. Jujur saja dia tidak begitu suka saat hidupnya di kendalikan seperti ini. Baginya Sehun terlalu protective dan bersikap sudah di luar batas. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, hanya saja ini berbeda ceritanya karena Luhan memiliki hati yang lemah. Hatinya benar-benar mudah goyah jika setiap saat harus menerima segudang perhatian dari Sehun yang membuatnya semakin hari semakin jatuh pada pria itu.

Mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa dan sama-sama masih sendiri. Luhan rasa seharusnya Sehun tahu jika apa yang pria itu lakukan sangat berbahaya untuk hatinya.

Tapi Luhan tidak tahu, jika sesungguhnya Sehun memang sengaja semakin hari semakin gencar mendekatinya. Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika segala bentuk perhatian Sehun selama ini adalah cara Sehun untuk memikat hatinya. Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun sengaja melakukan segalanya untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Sehun benar-benar serius saat ia mengatakan ia akan membuat Luhan jatuh padanya. Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan segala sesuatu yang telah dia ucapkan dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan yang sedang memberikannya tatapan anak anjingnya, "Apa..?", tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Aku rindu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Aku mampir ke cafe ya? Boleh ya?", pintanya dengan nada memohon. Mata rusanya ia buat sememelas mungkin dengan kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan pertanda memohon. Membuat Sehun mendengus dan menoleh ke arah lain karena tidak kuat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu.

"Sehun-ah.. "

"Luhan astaga.. _Cup_ "

Gemas, Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir yang sedang mengerucut dengan cara yang paling menggemaskan itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita mampir ke _cafe_ Kyungsoo tapi hentikan dulu ekspresi mu itu Luhan. Demi Tuhan.. "- _aku tidak tahan._

"Serius? Janji?..", katanya lagi masih dengan mata memohonnya.

"Serius. Sekarang juga kita ke sana. Aku juga merindukan masakan lezat teman burung hantu mu itu", ujar Sehun mengalah dan menyimpan wajah menggemaskan itu di dada bidangnya. Bagaimana bisa wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Apa Luhan tidak salah menghitung umurnya?.

"Sehun-ah.. "

"Em.. ?"

"Aku sesak.. ", buru-buru Sehun menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari dadanya dan ia langsung terkekeh saat melihat hidung Luhan yang kempang-kempis menghirup rakus udara di sekitarnya. Wajah cantiknya juga memerah sempurna dengan poni rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kita sampai..", potong Sehun cepat saat ia melihat mulut mungil Luhan yang hendak memarahinya. Langsung saja ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang sibuk meneriakinya.

"Omo, lihat siapa yang datang..", Do Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Sehun yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafenya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang biasanya selalu mengikuti Sehun.

"Kau sendiri Sehun-ssi..?", tanyanya sambil membawa Sehun duduk di meja kosong.

"Aku bersama Luhan..", jawabnya singkat. Tidak menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaan gadis bermata bulat itu.

" _Aaah_ bersama Luhan. Di mana dia?", ujar Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa.

"Sedang mengumpati ku di dalam mobil"

"Aku tidak mengumpat", si cantik datang dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo seolah-olah mereka lama tidak bertemu, "Ya Tuhan aku rindu sekali...", ujarnya senang yang di balas Kyungsoo dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat.

 _Ekhm.._

Luhan mencibir saat mendengar deheman yang sengaja di keraskan itu, membuatnya harus rela melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang sahabat tercinta, "Myungsoo oppa... ", teriaknya pada Myungsoo yang sedang melintas di depannya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Myungsoo mendekat dan tersenyum senang saat melihat kehadiran gadis cantiknya, "Apa kabar cantik?", tanyanya sambil mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Luhan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tidak sadar jika ada sepasang mata elang yang bisa mengoyaknya kapan saja.

"Aku baik oppa, aku sedang ingin latte buatan oppa. Buatkan untukku satu yaa?", ujarnya manja yang membuat Sehun langsung menendang kaki kursi di sampingnya.

 _'Satu sama Sehun-ah'_

"Oke, satu _cup latte_ untuk gadis cantik kesayangan oppa", ujar Myungsoo sambil mengerling Luhan sebelum berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Luhan dan beberapa pengunjung lainnya.

"Sehun-ah kau mau minum apa?", ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun sambil menujukkan buku menu ke arah pria yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak haus", jawabnya ketus, kedua tangannya sudah bertengger angkuh di depan dadanya.

"Tadi kau bilang jika kau merindukan masakan Kyungsoo"

"Aku berubah fikiran.."

Luhan mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan senyuman gelinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun bertingkah sangat kekanakan namun menggemaskan seperti ini. Wajah datarnya benar-benar tidak pantas memasang ekspresi merajuk seperti apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah tidak jadi makan...", ujar Luhan sambil meneguk _lattenya_ yang untungnya bukan Myungsoo yang mengantarkannya, melainkan Xiumin yang juga langsung memberikannya ciuman pipi sebagai ungkapan rindunya.

"Lu, ada apa dengannya.. ", Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Luhan berbisik heran melihat perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Dia cemburu pada Myungsoo oppa", balas Luhan juga ikut berbisik yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Tidak menyangka jika pria nyaris sempurna ini bisa cemburu pada seorang pelayan cafe yang pastinya tidak lebih tampan darinya; menurut Kyungsoo.

Luhan memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada Sehun yang masih setia dengan wajah sepatnya, "Sehun-ah kau kenapa?", dan pertanyaan Luhan di balas Sehun dengan delikan tajamnya. Tajam, benar-benar tajam. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik takut melihatnya.

"Kau marah pada ku?", tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa kau selalu diam saja saat semua pria mencium pipi mu dengan begitu mesranya Luhan?", semburnya marah, membuat Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget.

Luhan mengelus dadanya seraya berujar, "Dia oppa ku. Dia dekat denganku karena aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya",

"Dekat tidak harus saling memberikan ciuman Luhan"

"Siapa yang berciuman? Dia hanya mengecup pipi ku. Itu sudah biasa kami lakukan"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi..! Apa lagi di hadapan ku"

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu..?", Sehun menjawab remeh, tidak lupa ia memberikan decihannya pada Luhan yang langsung terdiam kaku.

"Ne, aku cemburu. Kau puas?", jawabnya yang langsung membuat bibir belah itu tersenyum sangat lebar, mata rusanya membentuk lengkungan bulat sabit yang sangat cantik. Kentara sekali jika ia sedang bahagia.

" _Aigooo_... ", karena tidak tahan Luhan langsung menubruk tubuh tegap Sehun dengan pelukannya. Tak lupa ia memberikan banyak kecupan di seluruh wajah tampan Sehun yang masih berekspresi datar.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja jika kau cemburu. Kenapa harus mengoceh panjang lebar dulu _hm?_ ", ujarnya masih belum mau berhenti menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun. Melupakan Kyungsoo yang nyaris mual melihatnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang di perlakukan manis seperti ini mati-matian menahan senyumannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak membalas pelukan erat Luhan.

"Sehun-ah.. ", panggilnya lagi setelah ia bosan membasahi wajah tampan Sehunnya.

"Apa...?"

 _'Saranghae'_

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sehun. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar manis di leher Sehun. Matanya berbinar dengan sangat cantik membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas segala kecupan manis yang telah Luhan berikan padanya.

"Kita pulang. Aku tidak mau melecehkan mu di sini", Sehun berujar sambil berdiri, tidak lupa ia membayarkan minuman si cantik yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar dalam mood yang baik hanya karena pengakuan singkat Sehun tadi.

"Kyung, aku pergi dulu yaaa. Nanti aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi", pamitnya pada Kyungsoo yang mendengus tidak rela.

"Baru juga sebentar Luhan..", Kyungsoo mengeluh sebal dan langsung melototi Sehun dengan mata besarnya, "Jangan terlalu memonopoli Luhan. Kami juga membutuhkannya", ujarnya pada Sehun dengan nada kesalnya dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang terbengong.

"Aku di rebutkan.. ", gumam Luhan bangga yang langsung di hadiahi Sehun dengan remasan di pantatnya.

"Aku yang menang", ujar Sehun sambil meremas pantat itu lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Tangan mu Oh Sehun", Luhan mendesis marah dan langsung menghempaskan tangan mesum itu dari atas pantatnya, kemudian ia langsung berlari menjauh dari sana sebelum Sehun benar-benar melecehkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka tiba di rumah, mereka di kejutkan dengan kehadiran mobil _mercedes_ milik orang tua Sehun. Itu artinya kedua orang tua Sehun sudah pulang karena hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong lah yang bisa menggunakan mobil mewah itu.

Dengan cepat keduanya memasuki rumah, dan Sehun langsung tersenyum senang saat melihat ibunya yang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, ibunya terlihat semakin cantik dilengkapi dengan fashion keluaran terbaru incarannya yang berhasil ia bawa pulang.

"Eomma...", tubuh besar itu langsung saja memeluk tubuh kecil sang ibu yang langsung membalas pelukannya.

"Kapan kalian pulang?", tanyanya setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan sayangnya di kening sang ibu yang bebas kerutan.

"Kami pulang saat jam makan siang tadi", jawab Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan wajah putra tampannya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis yang berdiri di belakang Sehun, "Kenapa dia masih di sini?"

 _Deg_

Jantung Luhan langsung berdetak cepat saat mendengar nada asing yang baru pertama kali ia dengar keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Lututnya langsung terasa lemas.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan, dan ia terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari jika ia sudah melupakan gadisnya, "Luhan-ah kemari..", Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Eomma tanya kenapa dia masih di sini?", Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nada dingin itu lagi. Nada yang membuatnya merinding dan lemas seketika.

"Dia Dokter ku tentu saja dia harus di sini"

"Keluarga kita sudah punya Dokter Lee, Oh Sehun", Sama seperti Luhan, Sehun di buat mengernyit saat mendapati nada asing dari mulut ibunya yang selalu berujar lembut padanya.

"Dokter Lee adalah Dokter kalian, dan Luhan adalah Dokter Ku", jawabnya tegas, tidak perduli dengan wajah ibunya yang mulai mengeras.

"Eomma tidak suka dia ada di sini", ujar Jaejoong dingin dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kerutan bingung di kening Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan gadisnya yang sepertinya cukup shock dengan perubahan ibunya. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun tahu betapa dulu ibunya sangat menyukai Luhan, "Jangan di pikirkan, mungkin eomma sedang lelah"

Luhan menggeleng ribut, "Sudah ku bilang jika aku kembali ke rumah ku saja. Tidak ada gunanya aku di sini Sehun-ah", ujarnya serak, dia mati-matian menghalau air matanya yang ingin keluar. Sedih, tentu saja dia sedih. Dia sudah sangat menyayangi Jaejoong karena kelembutan dan kehangatan yang wanita itu tawarkan. Tapi perubahan sikapnya membuat Luhan benar-benar sedih dan memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Istirahatlah di kamar mu _hm_? Kalian sama-sama sedang lelah"

Luhan langsung menghempas tangan Sehun yang ada di bahunya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Jujur saja firasatnya benar-benar buruk. Dia takut jika kejadian dulu terulang lagi dan lagi.

"Mama... "

Gadis cantik itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan langsung menumpahkan air matanya untuk mengurangi beban di hatinya. Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya apa yang dia takutkan tidak terjadi dan dia bisa hidup tenang dan nyaman bersama pria yang di cintainya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang menunggu di luar tersenyum kecut saat mendengar isakan itu keluar lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba berubah dingin seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Perubahan sikap Jaejoong ternyata berlanjut sampai ke hari-hari berikutnya. Tidak ada lagi gelak tawa di dalam kediaman mewah keluarga Oh, tidak ada lagi panggilan hangat dan interaksi manis antara dua wanita kesayangan Oh Sehun itu.

Luhan yang memilih pulang larut karena tidak tahan dengan sikap dingin Jaejoong serta dengan mulut manis wanita itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi pedas. Membuatnya lebih betah berada di rumah sakit dari pada harus mendapatkan tatapan remeh dari wanita yang pernah ia inginkan untuk menjadi ibunya itu.

Dia memang sudah kebal di perlakukan tidak adil, di tatap remeh, di berikan kata-kata pedas, demi Tuhan dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Dia masih bisa menghadapinya. Tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong, dia tidak pernah siap dan tidak pernah menduga jika wanita baik hati itu akan memperlakukannya sama dengan orang-orang yang menggapnya remeh dulu, dia tidak pernah menduga jika wanita yang ingin ia panggil ibu itu akan termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang yang membencinya.

 _Haah.._

Entah sejak beberapa hari terakhir sudah berapa kali ia menarik nafas dalam seperti ini. Hatinya selalu saja menjadi sakit setiap kali memikirkan penyebab perubahan Ibu dari pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Tuhan tolong aku.. ", selalu seperti ini, Luhan selalu akan berakhir terisak seorang diri di sudut ruangannya yang gelap. Sengaja mematikan lampu karena tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

 _ **Drrtt...**_

Luhan mendesah malas saat nama Sehun tertera di sana. Sesungguhnya dia sudah enggan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mewah yang terasa dingin itu. Dia enggan kembali ke tempat yang membuatnya terlihat begitu rendah dan tidak berguna.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Luhan-ah.. "

Sehun juga ikut sedih saat melihat gadisnya yang ceria berubah menjadi gadis yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat senyuman cantik Luhan. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat mata rusa itu berbinar cantik. Yang dia lihat hanya wajah sedih Luhan dengan senyum di paksakannya.

Sehun tidak tahu seberapa besar Luhan menyayangi ibunya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruh ibunya pada Luhan. Yang dia tahu jika keduanya memang dekat, sangat dekat. Jadi wajar rasanya bila Luhan sesedih ini saat ibunya mengacuhkannya dan bersikap dingin padanya.

"Sayang, kenapa menangis lagi?", ujarnya sambil berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Bahkan dengan pencahayaan minim seperti ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa banyaknya air mata yang gadis ini tumpahkan karena perlakuan kurang baik ibunya.

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah larut", ujarnya yang di balas Luhan dengan gelengan lemahnya.

"Aku akan tidur di sini. Tidak ada dokter yang bertugas, hanya ada aku. Jadi aku harus lembur", ujarnya yang tentu saja berbohong. Namun Sehun tidak ingin egois, dia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya yang membuat gadisnya semakin tertekan.

"Geurae, jangan tidur terlalu larut dan jangan terlalu lelah. Aku pulang ya?"

 _"Hm.. "_

Dan Sehun benar-benar pulang setelah ia memberikan kecupan lama di bibir dingin Luhan. Sesungguhnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus memberikan Luhan privasi dan ruang sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

"Kenapa baru pulang Sehun-ie", Sehun mengelus dadanya kaget saat ia hendak menaiki tangga rumahnya ibunya sudah berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan", jawabnya sambil memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada sang ibu.

"Kau pulang sendiri kan? Tidak membawa gadis itu?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat dia rasa ibunya mulai menyebalkan, "Eomma.. ", lirihnya pelan, "Luhan takut pulang ke rumah karena perubahan sikap eomma"

"Baguslah..", balas Jaejoong santai.

"Eommaaaa... ", Sehun menggeram kesal "Kenapa eomma terlihat sangat membenci Luhan? Kenapa eomma tidak suka dia tinggal di sini?", tanyanya dengan nafas memburu.

"Dia bukan gadis yang baik untuk mu Oh Sehun. Eomma tahu kau menyukainya dan eomma ingin kau menjauhinya. Eomma tidak ingin lagi melihat dia ada di rumah ini"

"Kenapa eomma tidak menyukainya? Bukankah dulu eomma sangat menyukainya? Eomma bilang jika dia bukan gadis yang baik, sekarang lihat siapa yang menemaniku dan mengurusku saaat kalian sedang tidak ada. Sekarang lihat siapa yang merawatku dan memperhatikan ku saat kalian tidak ada. Dia gadis yang baik eomma. Eomma tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya"

"Sehunie kau tidak tahu siapa dia. Kau tidak tahu latar belakangnya seperti apa. Kau harus mencari pasangan yang setara dengan mu Sehunie. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau ingin gadis yang sempurna. Dan gadis itu tidak sempurna. Dia tidak pantas untuk mu Sehunah"

"Atas dasar apa eomma bisa mengatakan jika dia tidak pantas untukku? Aku yang menjalaninya dan aku tahu siapa yang pantas dan tidak untukku"

 _'Sehunie, maafkan eomma. Tapi kau akan terluka jika kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya'_

"Lihat..! Eomma diam saja dan tidak bisa menjawab", Sehun berujar sebal dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ingin sekali ia membanting pintu kamar itu jika saja dia tidak ingan dengan penyakit ibunya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap sendu pada putra semata wayangnya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak ingin melakukan ini. Dia tahu seberapa besar putranya menyukai Luhan. Dan dia tahu seberapa bahagianya putranya saat sedang bersama gadis cantik itu.

Tapi sayang, fakta yang baru di ketahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya tidak bisa membiarkan putra semata wayangnya hidup bersama dengan gadis yang sudah dia sakiti hatinya karena kelakuannya.

"Sudah ku katakan biarkan saja dia. Sehun terlihat sangat menyukai gadis itu. Tegakah kau menghilangkan sumber kebahagiaannya?", sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan antara anak dan istrinya angkat suara. Sebagai pria dia tahu benar betapa sakitnya saat seseorang memintamu untuk melepaskan wanita yang kau cintai.

"Tidak bisa, dia tidak setara dengan keluarga kita. Aku masih bisa terima jika dia gadis biasa dan dari golongan keluarga biasa. Tapi tidak jika itu dari anak yang tidak tahu asal usulnya. Aku tidak bisa terima jika putraku memiliki pendamping hidup yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti gadis itu"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, sebelum istrinya berbicara dengan Sehun bahkan sebelum istrinya mendiami Luhan dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai kepala keluarga untuk meluruskan segalanya dengan cara menasehati istrinya. Tapi memang pada dasarnya wanita yang dia nikahi adalah wanita yang keras kepala jadi yang dia lakukan hanya duduk diam melihat apa yang terjadi dan sejauh mana istrinya tega merusak kebahagiaan putra mereka.

"Aku sudah mengingatkan mu. Jangan menyesal jika nanti Sehun akan marah pada mu"

"Aku tidak perduli jika Sehun marah pada ku. Yang penting dia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan gadis itu"

"Boo, tidakkah perbuatan mu salah? Luhan tidak salah apa pun di sini. Dia hanya kurang beruntung karena lahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang salah. Dia tidak salah"

"Kau bilang aku salah? Aku sedang merancang masa depan yang bagus untuk putra ku. Apa itu salah? Apa aku salah jika aku menginginkan putraku bersama gadis yang baik dan melupakan gadis yang berpura-pura polos itu? Dia bukan gadis yang baik dan bukan dari golongan keluarga yang baik. Kau juga tahu itu"

Sekali lagi Yunho hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak ingin membantah argumen sang istri karena tidak ingin menimbulkan pertengkaran di antara mereka yang berakhir membuat istrinya jatuh sakit dan parahnya berakhir fatal untuk jantungnya yang lemah.

"Sudahlah, istirahatlah..", ujar Yunho akhirnya dan menjauh dari sang istri yang sedang berapi-api.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Oh Sehun tidak sarapan di meja makan keluarganya. Apa lagi jika sedang ada kedua orang tuanya, tidak sekalipun Sehun melewatkan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya dan mendengarkan ceramah sang ibu tentang ini dan itu yang membuat telinganya dan ayahnya kerap kali merasa panas.

Namun tidak dengan pagi ini, entah karena masih terbawa kesal akibat perdebatannya dengan ibunya semalam atau karena merindukan Luhan, pria yang sedang mengenakan suit abu-abu itu melewatkan sarapannya dan berangkat dengan terburu-buru. Namun tujuannya bukan untuk pergi ke kantornya melainkan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani gadisnya yang ia tebak belum bangun di jam seperti ini.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Tebakan Sehun salah, dia kira dia akan melihat Luhan yang masih berbaring nyaman dan bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya, namun yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang ia pakai kemarin siang, membuat Sehun mengernyit heran menyadari jika Luhan tidak hanya tidak tidur melainkan gadis itu juga tidak istirahat hanya sekedar untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Apa kantormu sudah berpindah tempat?", dia bertanya dengan suara seraknya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputernya, terlihat sekali jika ia sedang sibuk.

"Apa kau tidak tidur?", Sehun bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Aku sibuk..", jawabnya sekenanya tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus tidur dan istirahat Luhan. Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

 _Sret.._

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan mungil itu dan membuang semua yang ada di tangan tersebut. Memfokuskan Luhan pada dirinya yang setengah mati merindukannya, "Sekarang mandi, setelah itu sarapan dan istirahat"

"Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak"

"Demi Tuhan Luhan kau hanya sedang menyibukkan dirimu sendiri, kau tidak benar-benar sibuk. Kau hanya sedang mengalihkan kesedihan mu dengan mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang bahkan bukan tugas mu"

Tuhan, dimana lagi dia akan menemukan pria seperhatian dan sepengertian ini. Hanya Sehun yang bisa mengertinya, hanya Sehun yang tahu apa yang paling ia butuhkan. Lalu, sanggupkah ia berpisah dengan Sehun? Sanggupkah ia berjauhan dengan pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini?

Sehun menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya, tidak pernah sanggup saat melihat mata cantik itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

"Sekarang pulang ya..? Kau butuh istirahat, demi Tuhan", Sehun menatap sedih melihat penampilan gadisnya yang tidak secerah biasanya. Luhannya saat ini benar-benar redup dan kehilangan sinarnya.

"Aku pulang ke rumah ku saja ya? Ku mohon?", ujarnya dengan nada lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

"Baiklah, ku antar. Dan nanti malam ku jemput sebelum jam makan malam. Kita pulang ke rumah. Mobilmu biar paman Lee yang membawanya ke rumahku"

Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya, rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Rumah yang tidak ada seorang pun yang akan merendahkannya di dalamnya. Rumahnya yang hanya berisikan gelak canda tawa antara dia dan kedua sahabat tersayangnya.

"Ayo.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sedikit demam, tolong jaga dia untukku"

"Dia sahabat ku. Aku sudah hidup lama dengannya. Jadi jangan khawatir", Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum pada pria tampan yang sedang berwajah cemas, entah cemas karena apa Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu.

"Tenang saja Oh Sehun-ssi, kau tahu jika aku seorang dokter. Aku sendiri yang akan merawatnya", Baekhyun angkat suara, sejujurnya dia kaget saat mendengar cerita Sehun jika Luhan tadi malam lembur di rumah sakit dan belum tidur sampai detik ini. Padahal dia tahu betapa kebonya gadis itu jika sudah memasuki jam tidur.

Sehun mengangguk terimakasih pada dua gadis kesayangan Luhannya, "Sayang aku ke kantor dulu hm? Nanti aku akan menjemputmu",

"Ne..", Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kecupan lama di dahi dan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum hangat saat Sehun menatapnya dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan ku. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah dokter pribadi terbaik ku", ujarnya berniat bercanda, namun sayang tidak ada satupun yang tertawa atau pun tersenyum. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bahkan Sehun sekalipun sama-sama terdiam memandangi senyum tidak tulus alias senyum di paksakan miliknya.

Kemudian Sehun memberikan usapan lembutnya pada rambut hitam panjang itu sebelum berujar pamit pergi ke kantornya. Meskipun berat tapi dia harus, dan dia harus percaya jika Luhan akan baik-baik saja karena sang sahabat sudah ada di sampingnya.

Setelah Sehun pergi kedua gadis itu langsung menubruk tubuh Luhan dengan pelukan erat mereka. Mereka berdua benar-benar merindukan suasan ranjang mereka yang ramai, bukan ranjang mereka yang kosong tanpa ada Luhan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hanie, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak terlihat baik", Setelah puas menciumi pipi tirus Luhan, Baekhyun angkat suara dan gadis bermata sipit itu langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Banyak yang terjadi Baek, Kyung.. "

"Yang paling membuat mu sedih?"

"Sepertinya Orang tua Sehun sudah mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya", Mata sipit dan mata bulat itu membola sempurna saat mendengar jawaban sang sahabat yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini eomma Sehun bersikap dingin dan menatapku dengan tatapan remeh seperti apa yang sering ku dapatkan dulu", Luhan menyeka air matanya saat mengingat kembali raut dingin Jaejoong yang begitu membencinya, "Baekie, Kyungie, kenapa ini terjadi lagi? Hiks.. "

"Luhan, sayang... ", ketiga gadis cantik namun bernasib sial itu berpelukan erat, saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling memberikan ketenangan dan berjanji walaupun semua orang menghujat mereka sekalipun mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain. Mereka akan selalu bersama apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Tenanglah.., yang penting sekarang Sehun masih bersama mu"

"Entah sampai kapan Baek, eommanya tidak akan tinggal diam saja. Dia benar-benar membenci ku dan Sehun tidak bisa melawan perintah eommanya", Luhan tahu, dia tidaklah bodoh. Meskipun saat ini Sehun masih bersamanya tapi nanti, cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti akan menjauhinya, apa lagi jika pria itu tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya dan latar belakang keluarganya.

" _Ssttt_ , jangan di pikirkan. Ingat masih ada kami yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu"

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik pemilik mata rusa itu tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur karena Tuhan sudah memberikannya dua sahabat yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Tidak perduli siapa dia, tidak perduli apa latar belakangnya, mereka berdua sangat menyayangi dirinya dengan tulus. Terbukti dari Baekhyun yang tidak pergi bekerja dan Kyungsoo yang mengabaikan _cafe_ nya hanya demi menghibur dirinya dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bercanda di taman belakang rumah mereka.

Hari ini Luhan sangat senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan 'keluarganya'. Mereka bertiga berkumpul di taman belakang sambil menanam bunga, buah-buahan, dan bermain dengan si kembar yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Baek-ie.. "

"Apa..?"

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Kai dan Chanyeol"

"Kai dan Chanyeol, siapa mereka?"

"Mereka teman-temannya Sehun, dan mereka tidak kalah tampan dan mempesonanya dengan si Oh Sehun itu", bukan, bukan Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan menjelaskan siapa Kai dan Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo lah yang melakukannya yang membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Kyung, sepertinya kau tertarik pada kedua sahabat Sehun itu. Tertarik pada yang mana? Yang hitam apa yang tinggi?", Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan bertanya tentang dua pria kesayangan Sehunnya.

"Yang hitam siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kai, Kim Kai, Baek. Dan yang tinggi namanya Chanyeol. Nanti aku akan meminta mereka kemari saat kau sedang tidak sibuk di rumah sakit"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak tertarik", Luhan mendengus malas saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang paling anti dengan yang namanya pria. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat sempurna itu memang bukan gadis centil yang suka menggoda pria, tapi jika ia sudah tertarik maka hilang sudah segala sikap jual mahalnya selama ini. Gadis itu benar-benar akan berubah jinak seperti anjing peliharaan jika sudah berhubungan dengan pria yang di sukainya.

"Kyung, bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku?", Kyungsoo tertawa canggung dan wajahnya sudah dihiasi rona merah yang begitu cantik, "Aku tidak tertarik", jawabnya mengikuti gaya bicara sang sahabat bermata sipit.

"Aku pikir kau akan tertarik Kyung karena kau sudah cukup sering bertemu dengan mereka, berbeda dengan Baekie kita yang belum pernah melihat mereka", ujar Luhan lesu sambil mencabuti rumput liar di sekitarnya, "Padahal mereka memintaku mencarikan mereka gadis yang baik"

"Bukankah kau bilang jika mereka sudah memiliki kekasih?", Kyungsoo sepertinya tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan kali ini.

Luhan mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo, "Tapi hubungan mereka tidak seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Mereka terlalu kaku, dingin, hambar dan bebas. Itulah kenapa Kai dan Chanyeol ingin mencari gadis lain, dan mereka mememintaku untuk mencarikan mereka gadis itu"

"Lu, apa profesimu sudah berubah menjadi biro jodoh atau mak comblang?", Luhan terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Baekhyun.

"Bisa jadi Baek, aku sedang membutuhkan banyak uang", jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil, dan ia langsung menghentikan tawanya saat melihat sosok pria yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi sudah muncul di hadapannya dan mengganggu momen manisnya dengan sang sahabat.

"Sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggu?", Sehun bertanya setelah ia memberikan kecupan di kening dan bibir Luhan.

Si cantik mencebik kesal dan memukul pelan lengan Sehun, "Kau mengganggu momen manisku dengan sahabat-sahabat ku. Hush, pulang sana", ujar Luhan dengan nada merajuknya yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan di telinga Sehun.

"Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku akan menjemput mu?",

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sebelum memberikan gigitannya pada bahu lebar Sehun, "Aww yaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menggigit mu..", jawab Luhan polos yang membuat Sehun langsung menarik hidung bangir itu dengan gemas.

"Kyung, sepertinya teman mu sudah lapar. Lihat..!", Sehun berujar sambil menunjukkan kemejanya yang masih terdapat cetakan bekas gigitan Luhan.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat kelakuan manja Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum bangkit dari duduk santainya guna menyiapkan makan malam untuk kedua sahabat tersayangnya.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat untuk kalian"

"Aku ikut Kyung", Baekhyun langsung saja bangkit dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur, dia lebih memilih mengacaukan dapur Kyungsoo dari pada harus melihat momen lovey dovey antara Luhan dan Sehun yang membuat matanya sakit.

"Kau terlihat senang. Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?", Sehun bertanya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Luhan yang sedang tersenyum cantik menatapnya.

"Aku memang sedang senang", jawabnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di dada lebar Sehun.

"Aku ikut senang jika kau senang", ujar Sehun tulus. Jika saja Luhan bisa menyelami makna di balik kalimatnya maka akan ada banyak sekali hal manis yang akan gadis itu dapatkan.

 _'Aku ikut senang jika kau senang',_ hal itu tidaklah sesederhana itu jika Sehun yang mengucapkannya. Saat mulut kakunya mengatakan hal manis itu sama artinya dengan Sehun sedih jika Luhan sedih, dan Sehun akan terluka jika Luhannya terluka, saat ini kebahagiaan Luhan adalah yang paling penting untuknya. Dia tidak mau lagi melihat air mata di wajah ceria gadis cantiknya, dia tidak ingin lagi melihat kesedihan di wajah ceria gadis kesayangannya. Sungguh Sehun tidak ingin, apa lagi jika kesedihan itu di sebabkan oleh ibunya, ibunya yang juga teramat berarti untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam buatan Kyungsoo yang Sehun akui kelezatannya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Sehun walaupun sebenarnya Luhan enggan. Perlu usaha keras untuk Sehun membujuk agar Luhan mau kembali kerumahnya, dan untungnya setelah cukup lama berdebat, merayu, dan membujuk akhirnya Luhan mau mengikutinya meskipun dengan langkah terseoknya. Tidak masalah, yang penting Luhannya masih berada di dalam jangkaunnya.

"Tidurlah, istirahat dan jangan banyak berfikir", ujar Sehun setelah mereka tiba di depan kamar Luhan.

Dan setelahnya ia langsung naik ke atas menuju ke kamarnya setelah ia memberikan ciuman selamat malamnya pastinya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin membawa Luhan ke apartemennya saja agar gadis itu tidak merasa tertekan karena perubahan sikap ibunya, namun jika di pikir lagi maka ibunya yang sensitif dan drama queen akan semakin membenci Luhan jika Sehun benar-benar melakukan itu. Ibunya nanti akan beranggapan jika Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya dan lebih peduli pada gadis yang tidak ia inginkan kehadirannya. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus membawa Luhan ke rumahnya lagi. Dia berharap semoga saja sikap ibunya akan segera kembali hangat seperti dulu. Sehingga Sehun tidak harus di buat pusing karena kelakuan sang ibu.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"OH SEHUN.. "

Sehun yang sedang melamun memikirkan Luhan terlonjak kaget karena teriakan sang ibu.

"Ada apa eomma? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Kenapa kau membawa gadis itu ke rumah kita lagi? Kenapa dia ada di rumah ini? Bukankah eomma sudah bilang jika eomma tidak menyukainya? Apa kau tidak mendengarkan eomma? Apa kau mulai ingin membantah perintah eomma?", Wanita cantik itu mencerca putra tampannya dengan suara meninggi, tidak sanggup lagi membendung emosinya saat ia melihat kehadiran gadis yang tidak ingin ia lihat kehadirannya.

"Eomma.., kecilkan suara eomma"

"Eomma tidak perduli. Kenapa gadis itu ada di rumah kita hah? Jawab eomma Oh Sehun..!"

"Aku yang membawanya kemari.. "

"Kenapa? Sudah lupa dengan apa yang eomma katakan. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali eomma mengatakan jika eomma tidak menyukainya. Eomma tidak menyukainya Oh Sehun"

"Aku tidak perduli jika eomma tidak menyukainya, yang penting aku menyukainya, aku menyukai Luhan eomma"

"Kau gila? Apa tidak ada perempuan lain hah? Apa kau sudah tidak waras Oh sehun?", masih dengan suara tingginya Jaejoong mencerca anaknya yang juga sudah tersulut emosi.

"Aku tidak ingin perempuan lain, aku hanya ingin Luhan eomma"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus melupakan wanita itu"

"Kenapa? "

"Dia tidak baik untuk mu Sehun, dia tidak sepadan dengan kita"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sejak kapan ibunya memperdulikan kasta dan kesetaraan seperti ini. Seingatnya dulu ibunya pernah menjodohkannya dengan gadis miskin yang berasal dari panti asuhan.

"Apa yang membuat ibu selalu mengatakan jika Luhan bukan gadis yang baik? Katakan pada ku, katakan pada ku eomma, jelaskan", ujar Sehun dengan nada kesalnya, dia benar-benar kesal pada kelakuan ibunya yang menurutnya sudah di luar batas.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya Sehunah"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku..!", bentaknya marah. Keduanya sama-sama sudah di kuasai emosi sehingga hanya ada teriakan bersahutan lah yang keluar di antara mereka.

"Intinya dia bukan wanita yang baik dan bukan berasal dari keluarga yang baik. Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya dan harus melupakannya"

"TIDAK MAU", Teriaknya marah.

"KAU HARUS OH SEHUN"

"WAE? KENAPA AKU HARUS? KATAKAN PADA KU KENAPA EOMMA? KENAPA EOMMA BEGITU MEMBENCI LUHAN?"

"KARENA DIA... ", jaejoong menarik dalam nafasnya, tidak sanggup menyakiti putranya lebih dalam lagi, "Lupakan! Intinya kau harus menjauhinya dan jangan pernah membawanya lagi ke rumah kita"

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih tidak terima, "EOMMA EGOIS. EOMMA TIDAK PERDULI PADA KEBAHAGIAANKU. YANG EOMMA PIKIRKAN HANYA NAMA BAIK DAN STATUS SOSIAL. EOMMA EGOIS.. ", teriak Sehun lagi, dadanya sudah kempang-kempis karena emosi. Sungguh dia tidak pernah tahu jika ibunya akan setega ini memisahkan dia dengan gadis yang di sukainya, dia tidak tahu jika ibunya akan sejahat ini karena ingin menjauhkan dirinya dengan sumber kebahagiaannya.

"Eomma tidak egois Sehun-ah, eomma melakukan semuanya demi kebahagiaanmu"

"AKU BAHAGIA BERSAMA LUHAN, LALU APA LAGI? APA LAGI YANG EOMMA INGINKAN? "

"YANG EOMMA INGINKAN HANYA KAU MENJAUHINYA. LUPAKAN WANITA ITU, MASIH BANYAK WANITA YANG LEBIH BAIK DARINYA OH SEHUN"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, AKU HANYA INGIN LUHAN, LU-HAN, BUKAN YANG LAIN"

"LUHAN BUKAN GADIS YANG BAIK SEHUNAH. KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERSAMANYA"

"KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERSAMANYA? KATAKAN EOMMA.. !", teriaknya dengan nada menuntut.

"WANITA ITU TIDAK JELAS ASAL USULNYA, IBUNYA SEORANG PELACUR DAN DIA TIDAK MEMPUNYAI SEORANG AYAH OH SEHUN. DIA ANAK PELACUR. KAU DENGAR.. DIA ANAK PE-LA-CUR",

" _Tidak mungkin_... ", Sehun di buat syok sekaligus tidak percaya, jadi ibunya mati-matian menentang hubungannya dengan Luhan hanya karena Luhan yang merupakan anak dari seorang pelacur, "Jika dia lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur itu bukan salahnya. Dia tidak salah eomma"

"DIA SALAH OH SEHUN"

"APANYA YANG SALAH? "

"KARENA DIA LEBIH DARI SEORANG PELACUR. LUHAN, GADIS YANG KAU SUKAI ITU LEBIH BERDOSA DARI SEORANG PELACUR KARENA DIA ADALAH PEMILIK DARI CLUB MALAM NOMOR SATU YANG TERKENAL DENGAN JALANG-JALANG KELAS ATASNYA OH SEHUN. LUHAN, GADIS YANG KAU SUKAI ITU ADALAH WANITA YANG MEMPERKERJAKAN PULUHAN PELACUR UNTUK MENGGODA PRIA BERKANTONG TEBAL SEPERTI KALIAN. DIA LEBIH BERDOSA DAN LEBIH KOTOR DARI SEORANG PELACUR."

"Tidak mungkin.. "

"APANYA YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN, WANITA ITU MEMILIKI PULUHAN PELACUR YANG BEKERJA DI BAWAH BIMBINGAN DAN PERINTAHNYA, DIA LEBIH HINA DARI PELACUR OH SEHUN, WAJAR SAJA, IBUNYA SEORANG PELACUR"

 _"Tidak, mama ku bukan pelacur. Kami tidak sehina itu, tidak, stop, berhenti.. "_

Tidak ada yang tahu jika teriakan melengking antara ibu dan anak itu bisa di dengar oleh siapa saja, termasuk oleh gadis yang menjadi objek terikan yang sedang terduduk lemas sambil membekap mulutnya dengan erat.

Awalnya Luhan ingin tidur di kamar Sehun karena ia sulit tidur, namun apa yang dia dapati membuatnya oleng dan nyaris roboh saat itu juga saat mendengar seluruh fitnah yang dia dengar dulu kini terdengar lagi di telinganya, dan parahnya ia mendegar semua hinaan itu dari mulut wanita yang sempat di kaguminya dan dia doakan agar menjadi ibunya.

"Ania, aku dan mama ku tidak sehina itu.. Ania.. Ania.. _Hiks_ "

Karena tidak tahan mendengar seluruh cacian dan hinaan itu, dengan langkah terseok dan wajah bercucuran air mata ia pergi menjauh, benar-benar pergi dari tempat yang sudah memberikannya banyak kenangan, baik itu kenangan manis maupun kenangan pahit yang ia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil kunci mobilnya tanpa peduli pada barang-barangnya, biarlah, dia tidak peduli jika nanti Jaejoong akan membakar habis semua barang-barangnya, yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanya bagaimana caranya ia pergi menjauh dari sana dan mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dia terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tidak perduli jika penglihatannya mulai kabur karena air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Berhentilah keluar ku mohon.. _Hiks_ "

Luhan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memukul dadanya yang sesak, dia memang sudah biasa di hina dan di anggap sampah seperti ini, ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya untuknya. Namun tetap saja, seberapa seringnya Luhan menerima hinaan itu hatinya tetep saja berdenyut sakit dengan dada sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Bernafas Luhan.. Bernafas... ", dia terus memukul-mukul dadanya, sesekali ia akan memencet brutal klakson mobilnya saat ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

 _'Luhan anak pelacur dan dia lebih kotor dan lebih hina dari seorang pelacur'_

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Mama ku juga bukan seorang pelacur seperti apa yang kalian selalu tuduhkan. Aku tidak sehina itu. Aku tidak sekotor itu", gadis malang itu semakin terisak saat teriakan yang berisikan hinaan untuknya terbayang lagi di kepalanya, membuatnya semakin sesak dengan hati berdenyut pedih.

"Kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan tidak pernah mengizinkan ku bahagia _hiks_... Baekie, Kyungie tolong aku"

Hati gadis itu saat ini benar-benar hancur, selain karena hinaan yang dia dapatkan dia lebih hancur lagi karena Sehun sudah mengetahui segalanya dan pasti akan berakhir menjauhinya.

 _Sehun-ah.._

Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa aku selalu kehilangan orang yang ku cintai? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa dunia tidak pernah adil padaku?

 _Tes_

Sehun-ah.., jangan membenci ku. Aku tidaklah sehina itu, aku tidak sekotor itu Sehun-ah. Semua orang boleh menjauhiku tapi kau tidak boleh.., kau tidak boleh menjauhiku Sehunah.

SEHUN-AAAAAH... _Hiks_

Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya karena sudah tidak kuat lagi, kepalanya tertunduk lemas di atas kemudi sehingga menciptakan bunyi klakson panjang yang memekakkan telinga. Berharap suara bising dari klakson itu akan menghilangkan suara-suara yang berisikan fitnah dan hinaan untuknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemudi mobilnya dengan kuat untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir Tuhan? Sampai kapan pria itu akan menyebar fitnah untukku dan membuatku menderita. Sampai kapan Tuhan..? "

Luhan tahu jika Tuhan tidak menyukai umatnya yang putus asa, namun Luhan rasa sudah cukup dia bertahan selama dua puluh empat tahun ini. Sudah cukup dia menerima tuduhan dan segala hinaan yang di layangkan untuknya. Dia tidak mau lagi merasakan sesak dan sakit seperti ini. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menjalani hidup penuh tekanan seperti ini. Hatinya sudah sangat sakit, hatinya sudah bernanah dan berdarah karena terus-terusan menerima hinaan kotor seperti ini.

"Aku mati saja, iya aku mati saja. Setelah itu semua penderitaan ku akan berakhir. Setelah itu aku tidak perlu lagi menahan pedih seperti ini. Benar, lebih baik aku mati agar mereka puas karena sampah kotor seperti ku sudah lenyap dari muka bumi ini"

Dengan pemikiran dangkal dan rasa putus asanya ia kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi, kaki bergetar itu bahkan menginjak habis gas mobilnya sehingga mobil sport putih itu melaju dengan begitu cepat nyaris terbang. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan mata buramnya, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghapus lelehan air matanya. Kakinya terus menginjak kuat gas mobilnya berharap ada truk yang lewat dan menghantam habis tubuhnya. Dan harapannya terkabul saat di depannya dari arah berlawanan ia melihat mobil kontainer pengangkut barang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuatnya tanpa ragu berpindah jalur dan berhadapan langsung dengan mobil besar itu.

 _ **Tiin..**_

 _ **Tiiiiiiiiinnn..**_

Sopir dari mobil kontainer itu terus memencet klaksonnya saat dari jarak dua puluh meter dia melihat ada mobil yang salah jalur dan hendak menabrak mobilnya.

 _'Sial, apa orang itu ingin bunuh diri?'_

Karena keduanya sama-sama sedang dalam kecepatan tinggi membuat sang sopir kontainer sulit untuk menghindar dan berpindah jalur.

 _ **Tiiin...tiin..tiiiiiiiin**_

 _ **Brakk..**_

 _ **Ckiiiiiit...**_

Dan dalam sekejap terjadilah tabrakan hebat yang menghancurkan mobil sport putih itu dalam sekejap.

 _"Selamat tinggal Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby!**

 **Monday, 20 11 2017**

 _Review juseyo_


	12. Chapter 12 'refuse my feeling'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur hidupnya, Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan menggunakan ilmu kedokterannya untuk mengoperasi tubuh sahabat tersayangnya, sekalipun dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di meja operasinya adalah tubuh mungil sahabatnya yang penuh bersimbah darah.

"Bertahanlah Luhanie ku mohon... "

"Dokter Byun, tetap fokus atau aku akan mengeluarkan mu dari tim operasi kali ini"

Dengan kaki tangan bergetarnya Byun Baekhyun mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi penuh guna untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sahabat tersayangnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar di buat lemas saat nyaris jam dua belas dia mendapatkan telpon dari petugas kepolisian yang mengatakan jika sahabatnya mengalami kecelakaan hebat, yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung meminta polisi itu untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakitnya.

Dengan di temani Kyungsoo dia bergegas ke rumah sakit dan nyaris tumbang saat mendapati tubuh mungil itu nyaris tidak bisa di kenalinya karena banyaknya darah yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas saat menyadari sang sahabat dalam kondisi kritis nyaris tak tertolong.

Dan setelah memakan waktu selama empat jam lebih akhirnya operasi besar itu selesai juga yang membuat Byun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menunggu di luar menarik nafas lega.

"Baek, bagaimana?", Kyungsoo bertanya sesaat setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dia kritis, tapi setidaknya dia masih bernafas", Baekhyun menjawab lemas sambil melepas sarung tangan dan baju operasinya yang berlumuran darah.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengucap syukur atau harus menyalahkan Tuhan atas segala nasib buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya.

"Kau pulanglah dulu Kyung, Luhan masih belum bisa di jenguk. Dia masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku pulang di saat sahabatku dalam kondisi kritis seperti ini. Kita bahkan tidak tahu satu jam kedepan dia masih bisa bernafas atau tidak", Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersedu, tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya Luhan saat ini.

"Dia akan bertahan Kyung, kau tahu sendiri seberapa kuatnya Luhan. Dia pasti bertahan, dia sudah berjanji untuk merawat Dennis dan Jasper sampai besar. Jadi dia harus bertahan, dia harus Kyung.. Hiks", Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi untuk berpura-pura kuat dan tidak menangis saat memikirkan kondisi sahabatnya, membuatnya langsung terduduk lemas di ikuti Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa dia berniat bunuh diri?"

"Entahlah, jika dia sudah sadar nanti aku benar-benar akan menamparnya karena sudah membuat ku nyaris membunuhnya di ruang operasi", Tangan Baekhyun kembali bergetar saat ia mengingat jika beberapa jam lalu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dan nyaris menghilangkan nyawa sang sahabat.

Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran apa yang membuat Luhan mengendarai mobilnya di pertengahan malam seperti ini dan menabrakkan mobilnya dengan mobil sebesar itu. Tidak salah lagi, Luhan pasti berniat bunuh diri.

"Baek, aku yang akan menamparnya jika memang benar dia ingin bunuh diri", Kyungsoo tahu seberapa dangkalnya pemikiran Luhan ketika dia sedang di landa kesedihan yang mendalam. Gadis cantik itu tidak sekuat yang orang lihat, dia kerap kali menyatakan menyerah dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak kuat dengan beban hidup yang ia pikul selama seumur hidupnya.

"Sudahlah, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan langsung mengabari mu jika dia sudah sadar nanti. Kasihan si kembar di rumah"

"Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan kemari lagi. Kirimi aku pesan makanan apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siang mu hari ini", Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan piama tidur dan sendal rumahan.

"Okay, hati-hati Kyung"

"Tenang saja aku bukan Luhan", ujarnya sambil menyindir sang sahabat yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan ibunya tadi malam, Sehun dengan penampilan khas kantorannya langsung bergegas menuju kamar Luhan untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Luhan-ah... ", Sehun di buat mengernyit saat menyadari jika Luhan sudah bangun dari tidurnya, terbukti dari kasurnya yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Tidak biasanya, biasanya Sehun akan menemukan Luhan yang masih terlelap mengingat betapa sulitnya gadis itu bangun di pagi hari.

"Luhan-ah... ", tidak ada jawaban.

 _'Apa dia sedang mandi?_ ' gumamnya sambil melangkah ke arah kamar mandi Luhan, namun nihil. Luhannya tidak sedang mandi karena ia melihat kamar mandi dalam keadaan kosong.

 _'Kemana dia?'_

Sehun keluar dari dalam kamar Luhan dan bersyukur karena tidak bertemu dengan ibunya yang sedang pergi dengan ayahnya. Kemudian dia membawa langkahnya ke dapur hanya untuk mendapati suasana sepi dan tidak ada Luhan di sana.

 _'Apa dia sudah pergi bekerja?'_

Karena tidak ingin menghabsikan banyak waktu dengan percuma, Sehun membuka phonselnya untuk mengecek CCTV rumahnya, ia mengecek mulai dari jam enam pagi tadi namun dia tidak menemukan Luhan di layar phonselnya. Kemudian ia memundurkan waktu pencariannya, di mulai dari saat mereka pulang ke rumah tadi malam sampai..

 _"Astaga... "_ , Tidak sengaja Sehun langsung menjatuhkan phonselnya saat melihat pemandangan menyesakkan di layar phonselnya.

Luhannya, dengan tubuh bergetarnya mendengar semua apa yang ia dan ibunya teriakkan tadi malam.

 _"Luhan-ah.. "_

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari keluar rumahnya, dan ia langsung mengusap kasar wajahnya saat bugatti putih kesayangan Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat parkir mobilnya. Kemudian ia kembali lagi ke kamar Luhan dan langsung menarik nafas lega saat mendapati barang-barang Luhan masih ada pada tempatnya. Itu artinya Luhan akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya kan?

"Tuan, mobil sudah siap.. "

Sehun mengangguk pada supirnya dan langsung pergi dari sana untuk menuju ke kantornya, walaupun dia sedang ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Luhan tapi dia harus menundanya karena dia bukanlah seorang pengangguran yang bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran kapan saja tanpa memikirkan nasib perusahaan dan ratusan karyawannya.

Selama di kantor ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya yang terbagi. Satu sisi dia memikirkan ulang perkataan ibunya tadi malam dan satu sisi ia memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Luhan.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika sejujurnya dia kecewa dengan fakta yang ada, dia pikir jika Luhan adalah gadis yang nyaris mendekati sempurna seperti gsdis impiannya, namun dia salah. Dia tidak mungkin hidup bersama dengan wanita yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan bekerja sebagai bos dari puluhan pelacur kelas atas.

" _Benarkah Luhan memiliki pekerjaan sekotor itu?"_

Sudah sejak tadi malam dia mempertanyakan hal itu, jujur saja dia sudah tidak begitu perduli dengan latar belakang keluarga Luhan walaupun dia menginginkan gadis yang sempurna tanpa cacat tapi baginya akan sangat tidak adil jika ia menjauhi Luhan hanya karena latar belakang keluarganya yang tidak jelas.

Namun yang menjadi bahan pikiran dan pertimbangan Sehun adalah pekerjaan gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis berwajah lugu seperti Luhan memiliki pekerjaan kotor seperti itu. Apa lagi ibunya tidak hanya mengatakan omong kososng belaka. Ibunya sudah membeberkan segala bukti yang entah ibunya dapatkan dari mana.

Jujur saja dengan segala fakta yang ada Sehun jadi bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Untung saja dia belum mengikat Luhan dalam hubungan yang lebih serius. Membuatnya bisa menarik nafas lega karena seandainya ia tidak bisa menerima kekurangan Luhan maka ia tidak begitu terlalu bersalah karena harus menjauhi gadis itu sesuai permintaan ibunya.

Tapi sanggupkah ia jauh dari Luhan? Ia sudah begitu ketergantungan dengan kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia bersama dengan wanita yang memiliki banyak kekurangan seperti itu. Tidak bisa, dia hanya ingin gadis sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bukan seorang gadis yang memiliki begitu banyak 'kecacatan' seperti Luhan.

 _'Tapi, bukankah aku masih bisa berteman dengannya selama aku mencari tahu sendiri siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya'_

Benar, Sehun rasa dia masih bisa berteman dengan Luhan seperti biasanya selama ia mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan oleh gadis cantik itu.

Teman?

 _'Bukankah selama ini kami memang berteman?'_

Bos besar Oh enterprise itu di buat pening dengan segala pikiran berkecamuknya, lagi pula di mana gadis itu? Kenapa phonselnya tidak kunjung aktif.

Tidak bisa, Sehun tidak bisa diam saja seperti ini, setidaknya dia harus bertemu Luhan untuk meminta penjelasan pada gadis itu. Karena dia tidak mau menuduh Luhan asal tanpa mendengarkan pembelaan dari gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Seokjin, aku ada urusan sebentar jika ada yang mencari ku katakan aku sedang tidak bisa di ganggu"

"Saya mengerti _sajangnim_ "

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri untuk menemui Luhannya yang ia tebak akan memarahinya lagi karena sudah mengganggunya di jam sibuk seperti ini.

"Panggilkan saya Dokter Xi", ujarnya pada resepsionis seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini dia tidak lagi mengklaim Luhan sebagai kekasihnya, entahlah.. Mulutnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"Dokter Xi sedang tidak bertugas hari ini Tuan", ujar sang resepsionis.

"Tidak bertugas? Bukankah dia dokter tetap di rumah sakit ini?"

"Keterangan di sini memang seperti itu Tuan, Dokter Xi tidak bertugas hari ini", ujar petugas resepsionis itu lagi sambil menunjuk layar komputernya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang tidak begitu asing di telinganya, "Baekhyun-ssi, aku mencari Luhan"

Wanita yang kerap di sapa Dokter Byun itu terkekeh sumbang, "Untuk apa mencari Luhan? Apa untuk menghinanya dan menyakiti hatinya lagi?", Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi bergetar dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya saat mengingat kondisi sahabatnya yang masih dalam keadaan kritis.

"Pergilah..! Luhan sedang tidak bertugas hari ini", dan setelahnya Baekhyun langsung menjauh dari sana untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jujur saja dia tidak tahan melihat wajah Sehun. Karena saat ia melihat wajah pria itu maka hanya ada wajah menyedihkan sahabatnya lah yang ia ingat.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat aura permusuhan dari Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit heran, dia bingung karena kemarin sore gadis itu masih begitu ramah padanya. Tapi kenapa pagi ini semuanya jadi berubah seperti ini.

Karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun pergi dari sana untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan lagi. Kali ini ia melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sang gadis, berharap jika ia akan menemukan Luhan di sana.

Dan sepertinya harapan Sehun tidak terkabul, karena bukannya senyuman cantik Luhan yang ia dapat, melainkan tatapan sinis dan penuh kebencian yang di layangkan Kyungsoo untuknya. Tatapannya sama persis dengan cara Baekhyun menatapnya saat di rumah sakit tadi.

"Jika kau mencari Luhan maka kau salah tempat. Luhan tidak ada di sini", dan sama seperti Baekhyun, suara gadis bermata bulat itu juga bergetar saat ia menyebut nama Luhan. Membuat Sehun di buat terdiam dengan pikiran melayang kemana-mana.

Dan karena yang di cari tidak ada Sehun langsung pergi untuk kembali ke kantornya. Karena percuma juga jika ia tetap di sana tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sesuai janjinya, di saat jam makan siang gadis bermata bulat itu langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan makan siang sang sahabat, berharap jika sahabatnya yang satu lagi sudah membuka matanya dan siap mendapatkan ocehan dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot kemari sih? Aku tahu seberapa ramainya _cafe_ mu di jam makan siang seperti ini Kyungsoo-ya", Byun Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan sang sahabat dengan ocehan panjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan..?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

"Kau lihat sendiri..! Dia masih betah menutup matanya", jawab Baekhyun sendu sambil memandangi wajah pucat Luhan yang kepalanya masih berbalut perban tebal.

"Polisi mengatakan jika dia memang berniat bunuh diri jika di lihat dari hasil penyelidikan. Luhan sengaja memasuki jalur yang salah saat ia melihat kontainer besar itu"

"Dan ia menabrakkan mobilnya di mobil yang bisa menghabisi nyawanya kapan saja itu? "

" _Hm_ , kau benar. Luhan kita yang bodoh kembali lagi.. "

Kemudian keduanya terdiam sambil memandangi Luhan yang untungnya anggota tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan utuh walaupun ada beberapa bagian tulangnya yang patah.

"Kira-kira kapan dia akan sadar Baek..? ", tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Entahlah, kita doakan saja.. "

"Lu, sayang.. hei bangunlah..! Sehunmu mencarimu", lirih Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan dingin itu.

"Kyungsoo... ", Baekhyun mendesis marah saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama pria yang menurutnya adalah penyebab kenapa Luhan sampai berpikiran dangkal seperti ini, "Jangan menyebut namanya, aku tidak suka. Dia dan keluarganya yang sudah menyebabkan Luhan sekarat seperti ini. Jika saja Luhan bersama kita maka tidak mungkin kejadian buruk ini akan terjadi"

"Ara, maafkan aku _hm_ ", Kyungsoo mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun untuk meredam emosinya, "Aku tidak akan menyebut namanya lagi. Maafkan aku"

"Aku benar-benar kesal pada mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka menuduh Luhan tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dahulu. Bukankah mereka orang-orang yang cerdas. Seharusnya mereka tidak asal menuduh seperti ini", Baekhyun berujar kesal dengan tangan terkepal erat. Tidak pernah mengerti kenapa semua orang menggunakan mulut mereka sesuka hati tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Luhan setia menutup matanya, dan sudah tiga hari pula Kyungsoo bolak-balik rumah sakit hanya untuk memastikan kesehatan sahabatnya yang satunya dan melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi Luhan yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin sadar. Membuatnya harus rela mengabaikan cafe nya selama seharian demi untuk menjaga Luhan dan memberikan kekuatan pada gadis itu. Selalu membisikkan kata-kata sayangnya dan mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia tidak sendiri, masih ada mereka berdua yang akan selalu setia berada di sisinya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, di saat cafenya sedang ramai-ramainya dia justru pergi meninggalkan cafenya membuat semua karyawannya harus bekerja ekstra karena chef utama mereka yang mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya.

"Kenapa sejak dua hari ini dia selalu pergi di jam makan siang seperti ini?"

"Kau penasaran?"

Kai mengangguk sambil menatap kepergian Kyungsoo yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Jika penasaran maka tanyakan sendiri kenapa dia selalu pergi di jam makan siang dan kembali di malam hari"

Kai mendengus saat mendengar saran Chanyeol yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali menurutnya, "Ku sarankan kau memberikan saran yang lebih bermanfaat Yeol-ah"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sudah dua hari ini mereka makan di _cafe_ Kyungsoo karena merindukan Dokter cantik mereka yang tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal biasanya gadis itu selalu ada di sini di jam tengah hari seperti ini. Bertanya pada Sehun pun percuma, karena bukannya jawaban yang mereka dapatkan tapi justru wajah kusut serta jawaban ketus yang pria itu berikan pada mereka.

Membuat mereka berinisiatif sendiri untuk mencari keberadaan Dokter cantik mereka yang sedang sangat mereka rindukan; rindu ingin menjahilinya dan mengeluarkan tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

Apa lagi Kai, Kai yang notabennya adalah yang paling sering menjahili Luhan begitu merindukan gadis itu karena sejak pulangnya Sehun dari rumah sakit ia belum bertemu dengan gadis ceria itu. Membuat mulutnya gatal ingin sekali merecoki gadis itu dengan segala macam godaan jahilnya.

 _"Myungsoo oppa fighting"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku semangat di saat adik kecilku sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit"_

 _"Apa Luhan belum sadar juga?"_

 _"Belum, padahal sudah tiga hari. Apa dia tidak bosan menutup matanya selama berhari-hari? Apa dia tidak merindukan wajah tampan oppanya?_ ", Myungsoo menghempaskan pena dan buku menu yang ada di tangannya, begitu frustasi karena sampai detik ini gadis kecilnya tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Kai, kau dengar.. ", Mata besar Chanyeol menatap Kai yang sedang terbengong setelah ia mendengar percakapan antara dua karyawan Kyungsoo yang cukup sering mereka lihat keberadaannya.

"Panggilkan gadis _victoria secret_ itu Yeol-ah..", Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Kai untuk memanggil pelayan berpostur sempurna itu.

"Ada yang ingin kalian pesan lagi Tuan?", tanya Tao pada dua pria tampan yang tatapannya sedang kosong.

"Tidak ada, duduklah di sini dulu. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan", gadis bermata kucing itu menurut dan duduk di antara Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan..?", tanya Kai langsung, jujur saja perasaannya mulai tidak enak saat ini.

"Luhan..?"

"Iya Luhan, dokter cantik sahabat dari pemilik _cafe_ ini", ujar Kai lagi menjelaskan Luhan mana yang mereka maksud, karena dia tidak ingin menerima informasi yang salah.

"Aah Luhan eonni. Tiga hari yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma sampai detik ini"

"Ko-koma?"

"Ne, kata polisi beberapa hari lalu dia sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya dengan kontainer pengangkut barang alias bunuh diri", memang pada dasarnya dia adalah gadis yang polos sehingga dengan gampangnya ia menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia dengar dari sesama rekan kerjanya. Lagi pula menurutnya kedua pria ini adalah teman Luhan karena ia sering melihat Luhan bercengkrama akrab dengan kedua pria tampan ini.

Chanyeol dan Kai terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tao, keduanya langsung berhenti mengunyah dengan pandangan kosong tanpa arah, pikiran keduanya bercabang kemana-mana memikirkan keadaan gadis yang sedang mereka rindukan.

"Apa Sehun sudah tahu?", Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang masih terguncang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku rasa belum..", dan setelahnya kedua pria tampan itu langsung melesat menuju ke kantor Sehun.

"OH SEHUN.. "

"Apa lagi..?", Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengacak rambutnya kesal saat kedua cecenguk ini lagi-lagi mengganggu konsentrasinya. Jujur saja berkonsentrasi adalah hal yang paling sulit ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang keberadaannya tidak ia ketahui, entah di mana dia berada sekarang Sehun tidak tahu karena phonsel gadis itu yang tidak kunjung aktif.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?", Sehun langsung melepaskan penanya saat Kai menyebut nama gadis yang sedang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan Luhan..? "

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ingin kalian bicarakan..?", tanya Sehun heran melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya dengan nafas memburu.

"Katakan saja, kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan Luhan? Dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian!"

"Untuk apa..? "

"Ayolah bukankah tidak ada rahasia di antara kita. Katakan apa yang terjadi?", pinta Kai dengan nada menuntut. Karena ia yakin benar jika penyebab bunuh diri Luhan pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Kadang kala Kai memang sok tahu.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sandaran kursi dan mengendurkan ikatan dasinya yang mencekik lehernya, "Ceritanya panjang..", ujarnya lesu.

"Ceritakan Oh Sehun. Jika kau menceritakan segalanya maka kami akan memberitahu di mana Luhan berada", tuntut Kai lagi.

"Di mana Luhan? Kalian mengetahui keberadaannya? "

"Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi..!", Sehun di buat menghela nafas saat ia tidak bisa menghindar dari tuntutan sang sahabat. Sahabat eksotisnya yang satu itu jika sudah penasaran maka akan sulit untuk menghentikannya.

Lalu setelahnya dengan enggan Sehun menjelaskan semuanya, dari mulai perubahan sikap ibunya, Luhannya yang tertekan dan malas pulang, dan sampai pada malam kejadian di mana ia mengetahui segalanya yang membuat Luhan pergi saat itu juga.

"Ternyata benar dugaan ku. Semua ini karena kau Oh Sehun.. ", ujar Kai marah.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi.. Kai, jangan-jangan wanita yang kau lihat di playhouse waktu itu benar-benar Luhan", ujar Chanyeol yang salah fokus, dia justru kaget dengan fakta yang ada, berbeda dengan Kai yang tidak perduli. Baginya hal seperti itu tidak penting untuk di perdebatkan, keluarganya juga berasal dari keluarga yang berantakan, dan dia juga bukan pria baik-baik. Jadi apa salahnya, baginya Luhan tidak sekotor itu.

"Lupakan itu dulu Chanyeol-ah. Sekarang aku tanya apa kejadian itu tepat tiga malam yang lalu? Apa tiga malam yang lalu Luhan pergi mengendarai mobilnya sendiri?"

"Eoh.. ", Sehun mengangguk saja, "Dia pergi setelah ia mendengar semua teriakan eommaku yang berisi hinaan untuknya dan keluarganya"

"Oh Sehun sialan. Kau akan menyesal jika kau tahu kemana gadis itu pergi.. ", ujar Kai yang ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemas.

"Apa maksudmu Kai? Katakan pada ku di mana Luhan?"

"Luhan di rumah sakit, sudah tiga hari koma karena berniat bunuh diri tepat di malam ia pergi meninggalkan rumah mu", Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, mewakili Kai yang sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Jangan bercanda... ", desis Sehun tidak suka bercampur kaget.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda.. ", Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara lirihnya.

"Yang benar saja, apa kau bilang tadi? Bu-bunuh diri?", Sehun tergagap sambil tertawa sumbang, " _Tidak mungkin.._ ", lirihnya yang sama terguncangnya dengan sahabatnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, dia sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya dengan kontainer sebesar itu sebelum berkahir menabrak pembatas jalan. Dia sengaja memasuki jalur yang salah Oh Sehun. Ini semua pasti karena mulut sialan kalian yang tidak bisa kalian jaga", ujar Kai emosi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun, eommaku yang meneriaki ku dengan segala hinaannya terhadap Luhan", Sehun membela dirinya, tidak terima saat Kai menyalahkannya karena memang dia tidak bersalah, tidak pernah sekalipun dia menghina dan membahas status sosial Luhan.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian bilang tadi jika Luhan koma?", tanyanya setelah ia sadar ada yang lebih penting tentang kondisi Luhannya.

"Iya, sudah tiga hari"

Dan dengan begitu Sehun langsung bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan langsung berlari keluar ruangannya, tidak lupa ia membawa kunci mobil dan phonselnya, meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempat.

" _Luhan-ah.._ ", gumam Sehun sambil berlari cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja, ia yakin jika Luhan pasti di rawat di sini mengingat ada sahabatnya yang bekerja di sini.

"Di mana kamar pasien bernama Xi Luhan? ", sesungguhnya Sehun sangat enggan berurusan dengan resepsionis ini lagi. Tapi jika tidak melalui mereka maka Sehun mana tahu di mana Luhan sedang di rawat.

"Pasien bernama Xi Luhan berada di lantai tujuh kamar nomor tiga", jawab resepsionis itu yang membuat Sehun langsung berlari dan memencet tidak sabaran tombol segitiga terbalik yang ada di samping pintu lift.

" _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan.. "_ , Sehun memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak saat membayangkan tubuh yang sering ia peluk itu sedang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat penunjang kehidupan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Dan ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Luhan, wajah gadis itu begitu terlihat sedih dengan mata sembabnya. Sehun sedikit mundur dan bersembunyi di balik dinding agar Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya. Bukan, dia bukannya takut bertemu Kyungsoo, melainkan dia sedang malas berdebat karena tubuhnya yang sedang lelah. Dan ia yakin jika Kyungsoo sama lelahnya dengan dirinya jika di lihat dari kondisi gadis itu yang sedang berjalan lunglai.

Dan setelah Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lift Sehun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

Hati Sehun mencelos sakit saat melihat tubuh mungil itu yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya, wajahnya begitu pucat dengan selang oksigen yang menempel di hidungnya. Kepalanya masih berbalut perban yang terdapat bercak darah di bagian kanannya.

"Luhan-ah.. ", Pria sempurna itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping kanan Luhan, tangan besarnya langsung membawa tangan mungil yang terasa dingin itu dalam genggamannya.

Dada Sehun tiba-tiba merasa sesak saat banyaknya alat-alat medis di tubuh kecil gadisnya, ingin sekali rasanya Sehun melepas semua kabal-kabal dan jarum yang menyakiti tubuh gadisnya dan langsung menyimpan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya dia ingin sekali membawa kabur Luhan ke tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa harus memikirkan status sosial di antara mereka.

"Luhan-ah, bangunlah sayang.. ", ujarnya sambil memandangi kelopak mata yang sedang terpejam rapat itu. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus pipi gembil gadisnya yang mulai tirus.

"Bangunlah sayang...! Aku berjanji tidak akan menajuhi mu asal kau mau membuka matamu", monolognya lagi pada Luhan yang masih setia dalam tidur panjangnya, "Buka matamu sayang..! Biarkan aku merawatmu dan menjagamu sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat aku sedang sakit. Bangunlah..., ku mohon bangunlah sayang..", Sehun nyaris menangis saat tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Luhan. Gadis itu dengan segala luka di hatinya begitu setia dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Luhan-ah, apa kau tidak merindukan ku _hm_? Sudah tiga hari kita tidak bertemu", Tidak lelah, Sehun terus mengajak Luhan berbicara, berharap gadis yang hatinya sudah di sakiti ibunya itu segera membuka matanya dan memberikannya senyuman dan tatapan hangat seperti biasanya, "Buka matamu sayang hm? Apa kau sedang bermimpi indah? Kenapa kau tidur begitu lama?", Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang terlihat semakin pucat. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya jika kepergian Luhan malam itu adalah untuk mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya jika percakapan mereka di depan kamar Luhan tiga malam lalu adalah percakapan terakhir di antara mereka.

Bagaimana ini? Benar apa kata Kai jika semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja hari itu dia tidak memaksa Luhan untuk ikut dirinya kembali ke rumah maka kejadian buruk ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja dia tidak memaksa Luhan untuk ikut kembali kerumahnya maka Luhan tidak perlu mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang membuatnya putus asa seperti ini. Sehun salah, semuanya adalah salahnya.

"Luhan-ah, maafkan aku. Maaf sudah membuat mu berakhir seperti ini", Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan kecupan lama di dahi berbalut perban itu. Dia harus segera pergi karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau pun Kyungsoo yang pastinya akan memaki dirinya.

"Cepat sembuh sayang, aku mencintaimu", ujarnya tepat di telinga Luhan. Dan setelahnya ia bergegas keluar sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang terasa panas.

Dan setelah kepergian Sehun, kelopak mata cantik itu langsung terbuka dan mengeluarkan anak sungainya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

 _'Cepat sembuh sayang, aku mencintaimu'_

"Sehun-ah, masih sudihkah kau mencintai gadis hina ini..?", lirihnya sambil menatap pintu ruang rawatnya, berharap jika sosok Sehun akan mencul lagi dan mengurangi sedikit beban serta kesedihan hatinya.

Gadis cantik itu sudah membuka matanya sejak pagi tadi, dan ia langsung mendapatkan ocehan panjang dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berjanji akan menamparnya jika ia sudah sembuh nanti.

Kedua sahabatnya benar-benar marah atas tindakan bodohnya, membuat Luhan yang masih lemas dan kesakitan hanya diam saja saat dua orang kesayangannya mencercanya dengan berbagai makian serta sindiran untuknya. Mereka berdua menyindirnya habis-habisan karena sudah dengan begitu teganya berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mengingkari janjinya untuk hidup bertiga selamanya.

Tapi di balik itu semua di tengah rasa sakitnya Luhan di buat tersenyum saat menyadari jika ia tidak sendiri, ia bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang sudah membantu beberapa dokter di sini untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Membuatnya mengangguk saja saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memintanya untuk beristirahat total dan tidak menerima kunjungan dari siapa pun itu. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tetap menutup matanya saat Sehun menjenguknya, selain tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dia benar-benar ingin mematuhi perkataan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dia hanya akan membuka matanya saat ada mereka bertiga saja agar tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Luhanie... "

Luhan di buat tersenyum saat objek yang sedang dia pikirkan sudah berada di hadapannya sambil mengecek seluruh alat-alat medis yang melekat di tubuhnya, "Aku belum bisa melepas semua alat-alat ini Lu, kondisimu masih cukup parah. Bersyukur karena mata mu sudah bisa mendelik seperti itu", ujarnya sambil menyindir Luhan yang sedang mendelikkan matanya saat mendengar jika ia belum bisa melepas alat-alat menyakitkan ini.

"Baek-ie.. ", panggilnya serak yang di balas Baekhyun dengan lirikan mata, "Tidak ada yang tahu kan jika aku sudah sadar?"

"Hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang tahu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun karena kau masih butuh banyak istirahat Luhan. Lihatlah betapa mengenaskannya kondisimu sekarang..!", jawab Baekhyun sambil mengganti perban di kepala Luhan yang lagi-lagi di penuhi darah. Kepala Luhan memang memiliki luka yang cukup parah, untungnya otak dan sel-sel sarafnya baik-baik saja. Jika tidak Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya ini, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa hidupnya tanpa ada Luhan di sisinya.

"Istirahatlah..! Aku ada operasi lagi", ujar Baekhyun yang hendak pergi, namun tertahan saat tangan Luhan memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi sopir kontainer itu Baek?"

"Jangan di pikirkan. Dia baik-baik saja"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Ku mohon katakan apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sedikit mengutuk sikap keras kepala yang di miliki Luhan, "Dia juga terluka sama seperti mu. Tapi lukanya tidak separah luka mu. Setiap harinya hanya ada anak perempuannya yang berumur lima tahun yang selalu menjenguknya karena dia sudah tidak memiliki istri. Istrinya sudah lama meninggal. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi hm?"

Luhan membekap mulutnya menahan tangis, tidak pernah menduga jika kelakuan bodohnya akan ikut mencelakakan orang lain. Apa lagi jika orang itu adalah orang tua tunggal dari anak kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun, "Baek, jika gadis kecil itu sendirian kau bawa saja dia keruangan ku untuk menemaniku ya?"

"Luhan, kau juga butuh istirahat"

"Ku mohon...", pintanya dengan nada memelasnya, "Aku yang bersalah, aku harus bertanggung jawab Baek"

"Segeralah pulih setelah itu aku akan membawa gadis kecil itu pada mu", ujar Baekhyun final dan segera keluar dari ruangan Luhan karena tidak ingin mendengar permintaan yang lebih gila lagi.

"Gomawo Baek.. "

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun merubah seluruh rutinitasnya, jika biasanya dia pergi ke kantornya di jam tujuh pagi maka sudah beberapa hari ini dia berangkat lebih pagi. Hal itu bukan karena pekerjaannya yang sedang menumpuk atau karena ia sedang betah berada di kantornya, melainkan karena ia akan menghabiskan tiga puluh menit paginya di rumah sakit tempat Luhan di rawat. Setiap pagi dia akan mengunjungi gadis yang masih betah menutup matanya dan setelahnya ia akan berangkat ke kantornya dan kembali lagi di jam delapan malam untuk menghabiskan malamnya di ruangan Luhan.

Sehun berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang memberikannya akses bebas sehingga dia bisa keluar masuk kapan saja ke ruangan Luhan. Meskipun awalnya sulit karena Baekhyun yang menghalanginya tapi setelahnya semuanya berjalan lancar saat Dokter bermata sipit itu mengizinkannya menjenguk Luhan yang tidak sepucat saat pertama kali ia mengunjunginya beberapa hari lalu.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, ini sudah jam delapan malam lebih tapi bukannya kembali ke rumah ia justru kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan gadisnya.

"Selamat malam cantik.. ", monolognya seperti biasa sambil meletakkan satu buket bunga lili kesukaan Luhannya. Tidak lupa ia memberikan kecupan sayangnya di kening yang terdapat luka akibat kecelekaan yang di alami gadisnya satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kenapa belum bangun juga p?", monolognya lagi seperti biasa. Masih tidak ada yang tahu jika Luhan sudah sadar dan berangsur membaik. Baekhyun sengaja masih melarang Luhan berinteraksi dengan orang lain karena memang kondisi Luhan yang belum pulih benar, tangan dan kaki gadis itu masih sulit di gerakan akibat beberapa tulangnya yang patah.

"Luhan-ah, bangun sayang. Kau tahu Kai dan Chanyeol begitu merindukan mu. Mereka berdua terus mengganggu ku dan terus mengatakan jika mereka sangat merindukan mu. Apa lagi Kai, dia begitu rindu bertengkar dengan mu", monolog Sehun yang membuat dada Luhan berdesir hangat saat mendengar ada yang merindukannya. Dia pikir semua orang akan menjauhinya setelah mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Dia pikir bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol pun tidak sudih lagi berteman dengan gadis kotor dan hina seperti dirinya.

"Bangunlah sayang. Aku benar-benar merindukan mu", ujar Sehun jujur. Dia benar-benar merindukan Luhan, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan dan mengenyahkan Luhan dari pikirannya, namun masalah hati siapa yang bisa menebak. Walaupun Sehun mati-matian mencegah perasaannya terhadap Luhan tapi hatinya berkata lain, hatinya justru terus memikirkan dan merindukan gadisnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri sampai detik ini.

"Luhan, sayang, bangunlah...!", lirihnya lemah sambil menciumi bibir pucat dan kering milik Luhan. Jika saja dia bisa maka dengan segala uang yang dia punya dia akan mencari dokter terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Luhannya lebih cepat. Namun dia tidak punya kuasa, dia bukanlah siapa-siapanya Luhan. Membuatnya hanya bisa menunggu dan mempercayakan segalanya pada Baekhyun yang ia yakini pasti telah memberikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk Luhannya.

"Kau masih di sini...?", Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Luhan dan tidak kaget lagi saat melihat keberadaan pria tampan yang sedang mengecupi wajah pucat Luhan.

"Jangan mengusirku.. ", ujar Sehun yang membuat sang Dokter terkekeh.

"Aku hanya sedang mengecek keadaan Luhan karena malam ini aku yang sedang bertugas", Kata Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Sehun.

"Kapan dia sadar? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung membuka matanya?", tanya Sehun frustrasi. Matanya menatap kosong dengan segala pikiran buruk menghantuinya.

"Tergantung Luhan, dia masih belum mau membuka matanya", jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Bukankah dia yang melarangnya membuka mata?

"Maksudmu..? ", tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa Luhan belum membuka matanya itu di sebabkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingin membuka matanya"

"Kenapa..? "

"Entahlah, mungkin dia takut dan tidak siap melihat dunia yang begitu kejam padanya", jawabnya sambil menyindir Sehun yang terdiam, "Hidup kami tidak seindah dan senyaman seperti kalian. Itulah kenapa Luhan lebih memilih tidur dari pada harus menghadapi dunianya yang begitu kejam padanya"

"Maafkan aku dan keluarga ku. Aku tahu kami salah. Tapi, Baekhyun-ssi..", Sehun memberikan tatapan memohonnya pada Baekhyun, "Bisakah kau memberitahu ku siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara kami. Dan aku tidak mau termakan segala perkataan buruk eomma ku", ujarnya dengan nada memohon. Dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui segala kebenaran yang ada.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan semua tentang Luhan padamu", jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun mendesah malas, "Tapi yang bisa ku beritahukan pada mu apa pun yang telah eomma mu katakan padamu itu semua tidak benar. Luhan bukanlah wanita kotor seperti apa yang kalian tuduhkan. Dia hanya gadis baik-baik yang menjadi korban ketidak adilan orang-orang egois di masa lalunya. Kau harus percaya padaku Sehun-ssi, Luhan adalah gadis yang baik, sangat baik. Itu yang perlu kau ketahui"

 _'Luhan bukanlah wanita kotor seperti apa yang kalian tuduhkan'_

Benar, Luhan adalah gadis yang baik, tidak mungkin dia memiliki pekerjaan hina itu. Dan tidak mungkin Luhan bergaul dengan pelacur kelas atas seperti apa yang telah ibunya tuduhkan.

Setelahnya Sehun membawa pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Benar-benar merindukan gadis cantiknya, merindukan senyumannya, rengekannya, serta suara lembut gadis itu yang masih Sehun hafal jelas di luar kepala.

 _'Luhan-ah ku mohon bangunlah...! Aku berjanji akan terus berada di sisimu apa pun yang terjadi. Bangunlah.., aku mencintaimu'_

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya butuh waktu selama lima belas hari untuk Luhan terbebas dari alat-alat medis yang melekat di tubuhnya, setelahnya tubuhnya sudah kembali bebas dan bisa bergerak leluasa seperti sebelumnya meskipun dia masih belum bisa berjalan dengan normal karena tulang kakinya yang belum pulih benar tapi ia sudah mengucap syukur karena Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan hidup yang kedua kalinya.

"Luhan, kau belum sembuh benar. Tetap berbaring atau aku akan memotong kakimu yang patah", Byun Baekhyun di buat pening melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tidak bisa diam. Gadis itu sejak ia melepas beberapa alat medis di tubuhnya menjadi begitu lincah, padahal gifs di kaki dan perban di kepalanya masih belum di lepas, tapi dengan keras kepalanya gadis itu sudah berkeliaran di rumah sakit. Tapi meskipun begitu Baekhyun mengucap syukur karena Luhan hanya berkeliaran di malam hari, karena sampai detik ini masih ada yang belum tahu jika ia sudah sadar dan hampir sembuh. Terutama Sehun, pria itu masih belum menyadari jika gadis yang ia kira masih dalam keadaan kritis sudah bisa jungkir balik dari kasurnya.

"Aku bosan Baek, aku ke kamar Tuan Lee saja ya untuk menemani Raina", Tuan Lee Donghae adalah sopir kontainer yang Luhan tabrak lima belas hari yang lalu. Pria yang usianya sudah memasuki kepala tiga itu sudah nyaris sembuh sama seperti dirinya, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi mengucap syukur dan sangat merasa berdosa pada putri kecil Tuan Lee yang selalu menangis setiap harinya.

"Luhan kau tahu, terkadang dari pada mengoperasi kaki dan tangan mu yang patah aku lebih baik mengoperasi kepala berisi otak bodoh mu ini", Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyentil kepala Luhan. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Bisa-bisanya dia ingin berkeliaran di saat semua orang mencemaskan kondisinya yang masih kritis, "Lagi pula apa kau tidak takut jika Sehun melihatmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau tidak ingin bertemu Sehun, jika kau berkeliaran maka besar kemungkinan kau akan bertemu dengannya Luhan-ie..",

"Ayolah di jam seperti ini dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan batang-batang sahamnya.."

"Tidak boleh, pokoknya kau tetap di ranjang mu. Awas jika kau berani bergerak..!", ujar Baekhyun galak. Jari telunjuknya sudah mengacung tepat di depan wajah sepat Luhan.

"Baeeeek aku bosan, aku juga merindukan gadis kecil itu.. ", Rengeknya lagi masih dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Sehingga Baekhyun di buat menghela nafas oleh kelakuannya.

"Tunggu di sini.., biar aku yang membawakan gadis kecil itu untuk mu", ujar Baekhyun mengalah yang membuat si keras kepala tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Dokter Byun.. "

"Ya..ya..ya., aku yang terbaik. Dan hilangkan senyum idiot mu itu Luhan. Demi Tuhan kau terlihat jelek.. "

 _'Ish, aku tersenyum salah, aku menangis salah.._ ' gerutunya sebal pada Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu untuk menjemput Raina, putri dari Lee Donghae yang berwajah cantik dan menggemaskan. Membuat Luhan langsung menyukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seperti ini lah kegiatan Luhan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Yang dia lakukan hanya merecoki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jika gadis itu sedang berkunjung. Setelahnya dia akan berkeliaran sendiri ke ruangan Tuan Lee untuk bermain bersama gadis kecil yang juga tidak punya ibu sama sepertinya.

Berbicara tentang ibu, sesungguhnya Luhan masih menyimpan kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang mendalam pada Jaejoong yang sudah memfitnahnya dengan begitu keji. Dia pikir wanita itu adalah wanita cerdas yang tidak mudah termakan hasutan dan kabar miring tentangnya yang belum terbukti kebenarannya. Dia pikir jika Jaejoong adalah wanita yang berpikiran terbuka yang tidak mudah menuduh orang sembarangan tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja Luhan kecewa, sangat kecewa. Dan kekecewaan itulah yang membuatnya memilih menutup matanya lebih lama untuk Sehun karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah pria itu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentangnya, walaupun berkali-kali dia mendengar Sehun mengatakan mencintainya namun Luhan tidak ingin gegabah. Dia tidak ingin lagi kecewa dan sakit hati jika ia terus mengharapkan Sehun. Membuatnya secara perlahan mengubur perasaannya selama pria itu mencari tahu sendiri siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja mengatakan pada Sehun bahkan pada semua orang sekalipun siapa dia yang sebenarnya, namun di berkatilah segala kelicikan dan kekuasaan yang di miliki pria tua bermarga Wu itu yang selalu menyebar fitnah keji untuknya dan ibunya. Membuatnya sulit membela diri meskipun dia tidak bersalah sekalipun.

"Lulu eonni... "

Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sosok gadis kecil yang juga ikut menjadi korban kelakuan bodohnya.

"Hai sayang, kemari..", ujarnya pada gadis kecil berambut panjang yang kerap di sapa Raina, "Eonni dengar hari ini Raina tidak sekolah, kenapa hm?", Luhan bertanya sambil membawa Raina duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak bisa memangku gadis kecil itu karena kakinya yang masih sakit.

"Tidak ada yang mengantar Raina ke thekolah. Makanya Raina tidak thekolah.. ", jawabnya cadel pada Luhan yang sedang memalingkan wajah bersalahnya. Gara-gara kelakuan bodohnya gadis tidak berdosa ini harus ikut menanggung kesulitan yang di sebabkannya.

"Maafkan eonni ya.., gara-gara eonni appa Raina tidak bisa mengantar dan menemani Raina ke sekolah", ujar Luhan sedih pada gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu.

"Gwenchana, appa bilang jika eonni lagi thedih dan banyak mathalah, jadi Raina harus memaafkan eonni"

 _Hah.._

Luhan di buat menghela nafas saat menyadari jika anak sekecil ini saja sudah tahu seberapa banyak masalah yang sedang ia hadapi, membuatnya tersenyum getir karena Xi Luhan akan selalu menjadi gadis yang hidupnya di penuhi oleh masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya Sehun begitu benci dengan pekerjaannya. Bagaimana tidak, di saat pikirannya sedang kacau karena memikirkan Luhan, cabang bisnisnya yang ada di Itali mengalami masalah besar yang mengharuskan dirinya turun tangan langsung.

Tidak masalah jika ia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Kemana pun dan masalah seberat apa pun akan ia hadapi. Namun ini berbeda ceritanya. Sejak berantakannya hubungannya dengan Luhan ia begitu sulit berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada Luhan dan Luhan. Pikirannya begitu kacau yang menyebabkan pekerjaannya ikut kacau akibat seringnya ia menelantarkan pekerjaannya demi untuk menjenguk Luhan yang masih dalam masa kritisnya.

"Bagus sekali, sejak perginya wanita itu dari rumah ini kau semakin kacau Oh Sehun. Wanita rendahan seperti itukah yang kau cari selama ini?"

Sehun mendengus dan mengabaikan ocehan menyebalkan ibunya. Ia terus membereskan beberapa berkasnya yang akan ia bawa ke Itali besok.

"Bahkan demi wanita hina itu kau rela mengabaikan eommamu"

"Eommaaaa... ", Sehun mendesis sebal pada Jaejoong yang di matanya sudah berubah menjadi wanita jahat seperti yang ada di drama-drama yang tidak sengaja ia tonton, "Jaga mulut eomma. Eomma tidak pernah tahu jika satu kata yang keluar dari mulut eomma bisa menghabisi nyawa seseorang", ujarnya sebal dan kembali teringat pada Luhan yang nekat bunuh diri karena fitnah keji ibunya.

"Eomma mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kau tahu itu"

Sehun diam, tidak mendengar dan tidak ingin menanggapi segala ocehan jahat ibunya. Baginya keluarganya sudah terlalu kejam karena sudah memfitnah seseorang tanpa bukti yang jelas, baginya ibunya sudah terlalu kejam karena menghakimi orang tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu.

Entah karena malas menghadapi ibunya atau karena memang urusannya sudah selesai, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Luhan lagi.

"Kau datang lagi?"

Oh sehun mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari salah satu sahabat Luhannya, "Aku ingin berpamitan..", balas Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tempat biasa saat ia sedang menjenguk Luhan.

"Berpamitan kemana? Ini sudah hampir larut", Tanya Baekhyun mencoba bersikap ramah pada pria yang tidak pernah lelah mengunjungi sahabatnya.

"Besok pagi aku harus ke Itali lagi selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari. Tolong jaga Luhan untukku dan beritahu aku setiap perkembangan yang di alaminya", pesan Sehun sekalian berpamitan pada Luhan yang sedang tidur. Kali ini gadis cantik itu benar-benar tidur karena jarum jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka dua belas.

"Aku tidak berjanji jika aku bisa mengabari mu, tapi jika Luhan sudah sembuh nanti aku pasti akan memberitahu mu", jawab Baekhyun jujur. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada Sehun, karena ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang Luhan katakan padanya beberapa hari lalu jika gadis itu akan sedikit menjauh dan menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Dia tidak ingin lagi mendengar hinaan dan cacian dari Jaejoong jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Sehun. Membuat Luhan lebih memilih merelakan perasaan semunya dari pada harus menelan kekecewaan dan sakit hati lagi.

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Luhan untuk memberikan Sehun privasi, dia yakin jika Sehun memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan pada Luhan yang menurutnya masih dalam keadaan kritis.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis pemilik mata rusa itu menarik nafas lega saat Dokter yang bertanggung jawab menanganinya yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri menyatakan jika ia sudah di izinkan pulang dari rumah sakit yang membuatnya mati bosan.

Meskipun pekerjaannya adalah seorang Dokter yang mana rumah sakit adalah tempat yang bersahabat untuknya namun tidak jika kau hanya duduk dan berbaring pasrah di ranjang rumah sakit serta jarum infus yang membuat tangannya nyaris bengkak.

"Kau memang sudah boleh pulang tapi bukan berarti kau sudah bebas bergerak Luhan. Kakimu belum sembuh benar", Luhan di buat mendengus saat telinganya sudah belasan kali mendengar kalimat yang sama yang keluar dari mulut cerewet sahabatnya.

"Ayolah aku sudah sembuh, lihat..!"

 _ **Bruk..**_

 _Puk.._

 _Puk.._

"Aww yaa.., kenapa kalian memukulku?", gadis yang kepalanya masih berbalut perban itu mengusap pantatnya yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah pukulan dari kedua sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"Tidak perlu melompat dari kasurmu seperti itu juga Xi Luhan. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau melompat dari atap gedung ini hah..?", Dokter bermata sipit itu menggeram kesal.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membuktikan jika kakiku sudah sembuh Baek.."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di buat memijit kepala pening melihat kelakuan ajaib Luhan yang semakin hari semakin gila saja. Keduanya tahu jika Luhan hanya sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri, tapi bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan cara melakukan hal-hal gila yang membuat kepala mereka nyaris pecah.

"Baek, seharusnya kau benar-benar mengoperasi otaknya. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya.. "

"Kau tahu itu adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku. Jika aku tahu dia akan menjadi seperti ini maka satu bulan yang lalu aku tidak akan sudih menyelamatkan nyawanya"

"YA..! APA KALIAN MENYESAL AKU MASIH HIDUP..?", teriaknya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Dan selain gila gadis rusa itu juga berubah menjadi drama queen yang sangat menyebalkan. Jika sebelumnya Luhan memang sering merengek dan menangis karena hal sepele maka sekarang sikap menyebalkannya itu justru bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tapi sekali lagi, sekesal-kesalnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, kedua gadis itu tidak akan pernah bisa marah dan hanya bisa mengelus dada. Mereka tahu jika Luhan berubah menjadi lebih manja dan menyebalkan seperti ini semata-mata untuk mencari perhatian mereka dan menghibur dirinya sendiri dari kesedihan yang tengah di rasakannya.

"Jangan melamun..!", tegur Baekhyun saat ia melihat tatapan kosong Luhan, "Apa kau sedang merindukan Sehun..?", tanyanya yang berhasil menarik perhatian gadis yang sedang termenung itu.

"Jika kau merinduknnya maka hubungi dia. Katakan padanya jika kau sudah sembuh"

"Tidak perlu, dia pasti sudah melupakan ku. Katanya hanya sepuluh hari. Tapi sampai detik ini belum pulang juga", Ujar Luhan sedih, dia benar-benar merindukan Sehun setelah lima belas hari tidak mendengar suara pria itu.

"Dia sedang sibuk, perusahaannya sedang ada masalah. Jangan berfikir negatif seperti ini Luhan.. "

"Bagaimana aku tidak berfikiran yang negatif. Lambat laun wanita jahat itu pasti akan menghalangi Sehun bertemu denganku. Dan Sehun yang begitu patuh pada wanita itu tidak akan bisa menolak segala perintahnya", ujar Luhan lagi yang sudah enggan menyebut nama wanita yang sudah membuatnya berpikiran dangkal, "Lihatlah sekarang, sudah lima belas hari dia tidak menjenguk ku. Lima belas hari Baek, Kyung, Li-ma be-las ha-ri", sambungnya lagi sambil menunjukkan ke lima jarinya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa diam menyimak segala keluh kesah yang sedang di rasakan Luhan.

"Sudalah, lupakan Sehun dan fokus pada kesembuhan mu. Jika Sehun tidak menemuimu lagi itu artinya dia bukanlah pria cerdas seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan, melainkan dia hanyalah pria bodoh yang mudah termakan hasutan orang lain", Kyungsoo yang bijak angkat suara dan mengambil barang-barang Luhan yang akan ia bawa pulang, "Sekarang pulang atau selamanya kau akan tinggal di kamar ini Luhan?"

 _ **Bruk..**_

"Hell no, aku sudah nyaris mati bosan di dalam ruangan ini"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di buat menghela nafas saat Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya terjun dari ranjang. Meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya untuk tulang kakinya yang belum sembuh benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan dan sikap keras kepalanya adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa di pisahkan. Buktinya seberapa panjang rentetan ocehan Baekhyun dan seberapa bijak kalimat Kyungsoo menasihatinya untuk tidak pergi bekerja di tengah kondisi kakinya yang masih sakit dan sedikit pincang gadis cantik itu tetap pergi bekerja seolah ocehan kedua sahabatnya hanyalah angin lalu untuknya.

 _"Aku akan semakin frustasi jika hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Jadi jangan halangi aku untuk pergi bekerja_ "

Kalimat itulah yang selalu Luhan kumandangkan sedari tadi untuk membujuk kedua sahabatnya agar membiarkannya pergi bekerja ke rumah sakit. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan segera mengurangi sikap keras kepala sang sahabat.

"Kenapa? Apa kakimu sakit?", Dokter bermata sipit itu memandangi Luhan yang sedang terduduk di koridor rumah sakit dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Baekie, sakit.. ", rengeknya manja sambil memijit kakinya. Dia sudah memberikan tatapan anak anjing minta di kasihaninya pada Baekhyun, berharap sang sahabat akan membantu dan memijit kakinya yang sedang berdenyut sakit karena terlalu banyak di gerakkan.

Baekhyun bersedekap dada dan siap menceramahi sang sahabat keras kepala, kali ini dia tidak akan membantu Luhan, "Sudah ku katakan tidak usah bekerja karena kakimu belum sembuh Luhan. Sekarang jangan merengek dan tanggung sendiri akibatnya..", ujar Baekhyun jahat dan setelahnya ia langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Luhan dan air matanya serta gerutuan menyebalkan dari mulut mungilnya.

" _Hiks_ , Baekhyun jahat.. ", umpatnya sambil tersedu-sedu yang membuat objek yang sedang di umpati menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis melihat sang sahabat yang semakin hari semakin cengeng saja, "Lebih baik aku pulang saja", ujarnya menyerah pada kondisinya dan segera berjalan pincang keluar dari area rumah sakit untuk memesan taksi karena bugattinya yang sudah hancur tak terselamatkan.

Dengan mata basahnya serta mulut yang masih setia menggerutu, Luhan berjalan malas ke arah halte untuk menunggu bus ataupun taksi yang akan mengangkutnya ke rumahnya. Namun setelah nyaris tiga puluh menit menunggu yang di tunggu tidak kunjung datang, membuat mata rusa itu kembali siap menumpahkan kristal beningnya. Luhan yang sekarang benar-benar cengeng.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun taksi atau bus yang lewat? Apa karena kakiku masih pincang sehingga bus pun tidak mau menghampiri ku..?", monolognya yang kembali mengeluarkan sifat drama queen yang dia miliki akhir-akhir ini.

Sedangkan sosok pria tampan yang sedang mengamatinya dari dalam mercedesnya yang ia parkirkan di dekat halte hanya bisa terkekeh melihat rengutan di wajah sepet gadisnya yang sudah satu bulan tidak ia lihat.

 _"Luhan dan kepala batunya sudah sembuh dan hari ini nekat pergi bekerja, namun baru satu jam ia mengunjungi pasien-pasiennya dengan kaki pincangnya ia langsung mengeluh sakit dan memilih pulang menaiki taksi"_

 _"Luhan sudah sembuh? Bahkan sudah kembali bekerja. Kenapa kau baru mengabari ku Baekhyun-si?"_

 _"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kau antar Luhan pulang karena dengan otak bodohnya dia menunggu taksi di halte dekat rumah sakit yang sudah tidak pernah di pakai lagi"_

 _"Luhan naik taksi? Kemana mobilnya dan kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya?"_

 _"Aku sedang sibuk Oh Sehun-si, dan mobil Luhan sudah hancur karena kelakuan bodohnya, apa kau lupa hah? Sekarang jemput Luhan atau aku akan menyuruh pria lain untuk menjemputnya"_

Sehun di buat terkekeh saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun melalui sambungan telpon beberapa saat lalu. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bisa berkahir di sini dan mengabaikan waktu bekerjanya hanya untuk mengamati Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan ia rasa setelah ini dia harus memesan satu mobil lagi untuk mengganti mobil Luhannya yang hancur agar gadisnya tidak perlu repot menunggu taksi seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Luhannya kelelahan? Dan bagaimana jika ada yang mengganggu Luhannya? Bagaimana jika supir taksi itu adalah pria mesum yang tertarik dengan kecantikan Luhannya?.

Tidak bisa, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan dengan segera ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil phonselnya dan menelpon seseorang untuk membelikan Luhannya mobil yang baru, mobil yang lebih mahal dan lebih mewah pastinya.

Dan setelahnya Sehun bersyukur saat ia melihat keadaan Luhan. Luhannya sudah sembuh dan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Tidak ada yang kurang satu apa pun dari Luhan selain pipinya yang begitu tirus serta kakinya yang masih sedikit pincang. Menurut Baekhyun, jika saja Luhan mau beristirahat lebih lama maka kaki gadis itu akan segera sembuh seperti semula. Tapi sayang, batu di kepala Luhan membuat kakinya lambat untuk sembuh karena pergerakan gadis itu yang tidak ingat kondisi.

"Kenapa si bebek cerewet itu tidak mengangkat telpon ku sih? Apa dia sudah tidak menyayangi ku lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun di buat tertawa kecil melihat gadisnya yang sedang sibuk menggerutu. Mulut mungilnya sedang berkomat-kamit yang Sehun tebak pasti Luhan sedang mengumpati atau menggerutui seseorang. Entah siapa yang menjadi objek umpatan dan gerutuannya Sehun tidak perduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanya bagaimana caranya ia menemui Luhan dan membuat semuanya kembali hangat seperti dulu tanpa harus mengingat malam terkutuk yang membuat hati Luhan sakit.

Dengan perlahan Sehun keluar dari mercedesnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Luhan. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain sedang memasang kaca mata hitamnya yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan. Dia harus berpenampilan semempesona mungkin agar Luhan semakin jatuh padanya.

Setelah sampai di halte yang sudah tidak di gunakan itu Sehun langsung duduk di samping Luhan dan memandangi wajah cantiknya yang tidak pernah bosan untuk ia lihat. Ia memandangi wajah cantik itu dalam diam dan hanya menyimak gerutuan sang gadis yang ternyata sedang mengumpati kedua sahabatnya. Sepertinya Luhan belum sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak menyayangi ku lagi, _Hiks_ Sehun-ah.."

"Apa..?"

Gadis cantik itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan langsung saja mata yang sedang berkaca-kaca itu melotot kaget dengan mulut menganga seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, "Sehun-ah.. ", ia bergumam lirih, dan dengan segera air matanya luruh saat ia mendapati pria yang sangat ia rindukan sedang tersenyum hangat menatapnya.

"Sehun-ah.. ", gumamnya seakan tidak percaya, membuat Sehun dan segala rindunya langsung menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, "Sehun-ah.." gumamnya lagi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Iya ini aku.. ", ujar Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mengatakan pada Luhan jika dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang _huh_? Kau tahu aku nyaris mati karena merindukan mu.. ", ujarnya yang tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru kembali dari Itali tadi malam. Maafkan aku _hm_?", Ujar Sehun yang langsung di angguki Luhan. Dan setelahnya keduanya langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka tanpa menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka.

Dan seakan di tarik kembali ke dunia nyata, Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya setelah otak kecilnya mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Wajahnya kembali sendu dengan tatapan kosong menatap jalanan yang sepi. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Luhan hanya bisa terdiam sedih dan mengutuk mulut jahat ibunya yang sudah membuat hati Luhan terluka parah.

Dengan ragu Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan untuk dia genggam dan menarik perhatian gadis itu kembali, "Maaf atas segala yang sudah terjadi. Maafkan segala perkataan dan perlakuan eommaku yang sudah menyakiti hatimu. Maaf Luhan-ah.., maaf", ujar Sehun tulus dan tidak bisa berkata lagi saat mendapati raut sendu itu berubah menjadi raut penuh kekecewaan yang besar.

"Luhan-ah.. "

"..."

Luhan dan tatapan kosongnya adalah salah satu hal yang paling Sehun kutuk di dunia ini, apa lagi jika semua itu di sebabkan oleh dirinya. Tanpa di beri tahu dia tahu seberapa sakit hati gadis ini dan seberapa parah luka yang sudah ibunya goreskan di hati rapuhnya. Hal itu terlihat jelas di wajah Luhan.

Tidak tahan, dengan segera Sehun membawa tubuh rapuh itu lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Demi apa pun dia tidak tahan melihat wajah menyedihkan Luhan. Hal itu membuatnya menyadari betapa besar kesalahannya dan seberapa besar kekecewaan yang sedang Luhan rasakan, "Luhan-ah, jangan diam seperti ini sayang. Kau tahu aku sudah hampir gila saat melihat tubuhmu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kau tidak tahu seberapa frustasinya aku saat kau tidak kunjung membuka matamu. Maafkan aku, semua salahku, tapi ku mohon jangan ulangi lagi perbuatan yang bisa membahayakan mu Luhan. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran dangkal dan ingin mengakhiri hidup mu huh?", ujar Sehun sedih, kecewa, sekaligus marah atas segala apa yang sudah terjadi pada Luhannya.

 _Sret.._

"Luhan-ah, mau kemana..?", Sehun di buat kaget saat Luhan melepas paksa pelukan mereka dan berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar dengan kaki sakitnya, "Luhan, hei.. "

"Jangan mengikuti ku..!", ujarnya bergetar pada Sehun yang kembali menarik tangannya dan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Jangan mengikuti ku hiks..", lirihnya dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya di hadapan Sehun. Mengatakan kepada pria itu betapa sakit hatinya dan seberapa besar kekecewaan yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Luhan.., jangan menghindar dan menjauhi ku. Ku mohon.. ",

"Bagaimana bisa aku melihat wajah mu di saat semua fitnah keji eommamu terngiang di kepala ku", ujarnya lagi dan kembali ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak Luhan, jangan seperti ini. Maafkan segala tuduhan eommaku hm.., Ku mohon Luhan", Sehun cukup kesulitan menahan pergerakan Luhan yang terus memberontak di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku. Aku kecewa Sehun, hati ku sakit. Kalian jahat.., kalian benar-benar jahat", ujarnya dengan suara meninggi. Semua kekesalannya selama ini ia tumpahkan pada Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah.

"Aku tahu aku jahat. Maka dari itu maafkan aku Luhan-ah..", lirih Sehun sambil mengusap bahu bergetar Luhan, "Maaf Luhan-ah, tapi ku mohon jangan menghindari ku meskipun kau sakit saat melihat wajahku karena teringat dengan segala tuduhan eomma ku. Maaf.. Maaf..", sambung Sehun lagi yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa selain ungkapan maaf yang tulus ia katakan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Sehun-ah aku membencimu dan keluarga mu. Aku membenci kalian semua..", makinya sambil memukul kuat dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku tahu..", kata Sehun sedih saat untuk pertama kalinya telinganya mendengar kalimat kebencian yang langsung Luhan tujukan untuknya.

"Luhan.. ", panggil Sehun lirih dan melepaskan pelukan mereka guna melihat wajah basah Luhan, "Berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah menghindariku walau seberapa besar kekecewaan yang sedang kau rasakan. Berjanjilah Luhan-ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berjauhan dengan mu. Kau tahu aku sudah begitu ketergantungan dengan dirimu", ujar Sehun yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaanya, menyatakan dan mengakui jika ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ada Luhan di sisinya.

"Kenapa Sehun-ah..?", Luhan bertanya lirih sambil menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Eomma mu begitu membenciku karena informasi tentang ku yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana. Dia menganggap ku begitu hina dan kotor. Bahkan dia menuduh mama ku adalah seorang pelacur. Lalu, kenapa kau masih ingin bersama ku? Kenapa kau tidak membenciku saja sama seperti apa yang eomma mu lakukan?", tanya Luhan panjang lebar dan sekaligus menumpahkan keluh kesahnya tentang kebencian yang sedang di rasakan Jaejoong.

"Apa mama mu benar-benar seperti apa yang eomma ku tuduhkan?", tanya Sehun yang langsung di balas Luhan dengan gelengan kuat. Mamanya bukan orang hina seperti itu. Mamanya adalah wanita baik-baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik pula.

"Lalu, apa kau berasal dari keluarga yang hancur berantakan dan tidak jelas asal usulnya?", lagi, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan gelengan kuatnya.

"Keluarga ku memang hancur. Tapi aku memiliki seorang baba dan mama yang jelas asal usulnya. Dan lagi, mamaku bukanlah wanita kotor seperti apa yang kalian tuduhkan. Kami tidak sehina dan sekotor itu Sehun-ah. Jadi ku mohon berhentilah mengungkit tentang keluarga ku. Itu hanya akan menyakiti hatiku", lirihnya dengan nada memohon, sangat memohon dan berharap jika Sehun atau siapa pun itu tidak akan lagi mengungkit dan membicarakn tentang keluarganya.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau gadis baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik. Semua apa yang eomma ku katakan tentang mu dan keluarga mu adalah salah. Lalu apa yang membuat ku harus menjauhi mu Luhan? Apa yang membuat ku harus membencimu? Kau tahu betapa aku menyayangi mu hm?"

"Sehun-ah..."

"Luhan berjanjilah..! Jangan menghindari ku. Aku tidak bisa berjauhan dengan mu Luhan", mohon Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu Jarinya.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun lama, menikmati kehangatan dan ketulusan yang pria itu tawarkan untuknya, membuatnya langsung melupakan niatnya yang sempat ingin menjauhi Sehun, "Aku janji Sehun-ah.., aku tidak akan menghindari mu", jawabnya dan berhambur masuk kedalam tempat ternyaman itu lagi. Menikmati momen hangat bersama pria yang di cintainya, entah sampai kapan momen ini akan bertahan. Yang jelas untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin bersama Sehun dan melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang sedang di rasakannya.

Lama mereka berpelukan mesra saling melepas rindu dan saling menyampaikan apa yang tidak bisa mereka katakan bahwa betapa mereka saling mencintai dan sudah ketergantungan satu sama lain. Sampai pada akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah cantik Luhan, perlahan ia mendekat dan memberikan kecupan lama di bibir yang sudah kembali berwarna merah alami itu. Dan bukan Sehun namanya jika hanya berakhir mengecup tanpa melumat bibir favoritnya. Dengan perasaan membuncah dia memagut mesra bibir manis Luhan, lidahnya begitu lihai menelusup masuk menyusuri mulut hangat Luhan. Sesekali dia akan menggigit kecil bibir bawah dan atas gadisnya sehingga menciptakan lenguhan tertahan dari mulut yang sedang di lumat.

Lama mereka berciuman mesra, menyampaikan hasrat terpendam di antara mereka yang semakin lama semakin menguasai keduanya. Dan karena mengingat sedang di mana mereka berada Luhan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan memutus tautan bibir mereka yang begitu nikmat.

"Luhan-ah..", panggil Sehun sambil mengusap bibir basah Luhan yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Apa..?"

Sehun dibuat terkekeh saat setelah satu bulan lamanya dia kembali melihat rona merah di pipi tirus gadisnya, "Mau ikut dengan ku?"

"Kemana?"

Dan pria bermarga Oh itu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan senyuman mempesonanya yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, membuat kaki Luhan yang masih sakit langsung terasa lemas dengan wajah semakin memerah sempurna.

"Kau selalu setia merawatku dan berada di sisiku ketika aku sedang sakit. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk merawat dan menjagamu yang sedang sakit seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku", ujar Sehun dan langsung membawa gadisnya ke dalam mobilnya untuk membawa Luhan ke tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Seperti apa yang Sehun katakan saat Luhan sedang kritis. Bahwa dengan segala uang yang dia punya dia akan menyembuhkan Luhan dan menyimpan gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa harus peduli dengan tahta dan status sosial di antara mereka.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Luhan-ah'_

 _ **The words of love which is born only from the lips, not from the heart can melt the whole soul.**_

 _ **But the words of love which is born from the sincere heart can treat any pain in the heart**_ \- Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby!**

 _Wednesday_ , 2017 11 22

 _Gol 9,7K words. Niatnya pengen sampe 10K, tapi gua udh enek bacanya apa lagi kalian kan? Di tambah typo yang bertebaran di mana2_ _:D_

 _ **Review juseyo TT**_


	13. Chapter 13 'I adore you'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu..!", Luhan di buat salah tingkah karena sejak tadi Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat semua wanita menjadi sinting.

"Aku senang karena bisa bersama mu lagi"

"Kau senang tapi aku tidak..", ujar Luhan bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?"

Luhan memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka lagi. Tapi kau justru membawaku pergi jauh dari mereka.. ", jawab Luhan sedih saat lagi-lagi ia harus mengingkari janjinya dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji jika aku akan menjaga dan merawat mu. Dan sebagai pria sejati aku harus menepati janji ku"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara membawa ku pergi jauh dari mereka Sehun-ah"

"Baiklah aku salah, maafkan aku. Mau pulang ke Seoul sekarang?", ujar Sehun mengalah yang membuat Luhan mendengus malas.

"Kau pikir pantat ku tidak sakit setelah duduk diam di mobil selama berjam-jam", rutuknya sebal karena Sehun yang membawanya ke sebuah villa yang begitu jauh dari Seoul. Entah di mana dia berada sekarang Luhan tidak tahu, yang jelas saat ini dia sedang menghirup udara yang begitu asri khas pegunungan yang membuatnya rileks seketika.

"Apa pantat mu pegal? Sini biar ku pijat.."

"Oh Sehun tangan mesum mu.. "

Sehun di buat terkekeh saat tangan ranting Luhan menghempas tangannya yang sedang ingin meremas pantatnya. Entah penglihatannya yang sedang bermasalah atau karena rindunya yang membuncah menurutnya saat ini Luhan benar-benar cantik dan sangat menggemaskan, apa lagi saat bibir mungil itu terus menggerutu tanpa lelah.

"Luhan.. "

"Apa?"

"Judes sekali..", cibirnya pada Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah judesnya. Gadis cantik itu dengan gaya bossynya bersedekap dada dan menatapnya tajam, menunjukkan pada dirinya jika ia benar-benar sedang marah. Tapi alih-alih takut tangan Sehun justru gatal sekali ingin menarik bibir yang sedang bersungut-sungut itu.

"Sehun-ah..", panggilnya lirih yang di balas Sehun dengan dehemannya, "Kaki ku sakit..", adunya manja dan langsung meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas paha Sehun. Membuat Sehun dengan senang hati memberikan pijatannya di kedua kaki bersih tanpa cacat itu.

"Bagian mana yang patah? Aku tidak melihat ada luka di sini", ujar Sehun sambil meneliti kaki Luhan.

"Mana ku tahu, tanyakan pada Baekhyun awwww..."

"Aaah, jadi sakitnya di sini..", gumamnya lagi dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang memijit pergelangan kaki Luhan. Tidak perduli pada delikan tajam sang gadis serta ringisan tertahannya, "Luhan-ah, bukankah kau seorang dokter. Seharusnya kau tahu bagian mana tulangmu yang patah"

"Aku tidak melihat hasik MRI ku. Lagi pula semua bagian tubuhku terasa sakit jadi mana ku tahu di bagian mana dari tubuhku yang mengalami patah tulang", jawabnya masih dengan gaya bossynya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menarik kedua tangan yang sedang bersedekap angkuh itu.

"Apa sekarang semuanya masih sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Tubuh mu, apa semua bagian tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng dan hanya menunjuk kakinya, mengatakan pada Sehun jika hanya kakinya yang masih sakit, "Baekhyun adalah Dokter muda lulusan terbaik di angkatan kami. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja", ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Sehun, menghilangkan raut khawatir di wajah pria tampannya.

"Luhan.."

" _Hm_.. "

"Jangan ulangi lagi apa yang kau lakukan satu bulan yang lalu. Jangan lagi berpikiran dangkal seperti itu. Demi Tuhan tubuh kecilmu bisa hancur kapan saja jika kau menabrakkan dirimu lagi di mobil kontainer sebesar itu Luhan"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat lagi-lagi Sehun memarahi kelakuan bodohnya. Tidak Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, semuanya memarahinya habis-habisan. Dan ia yakin jika ia bertemu dengan Myungsoo pasti pria yang sudah dia anggap seperti oppanya itu pasti juga akan memarahinya.

"Luhan, kau tidak mendengar ku?"

"Aku mendengarmu, _berisik_ ", balasnya sambil mencibir mulut kaku Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerewet.

Dan setelahnya Sehun menurunkan kaki Luhan dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan, "Besok kau akan bertemu dokter tulang terbaik yang akan menyembuhkan kakimu. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengurangi sakit mu karena aku bukan dokter", ujar Sehun saat ia melihat Luhan memasang wajah menahan sakitnya ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya. Membuat Sehun jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Kemudian Sehun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pongah di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, mau makan di sini atau mau makan di luar?", tanyanya sambil menyelipkan rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga.

"Di sini saja. Aku tidak ingin semakin menyakiti kakiku..", jawabnya yang langsung di angguki Sehun. Kemudian pria itu mengambil phonselnya untuk memesan makanan. Entah memesan di mana Luhan tidak tahu karena seingatnya sepanjang perjalanan tadi dia tidak melihat satu pun restoran mewah di sini. Bukankah Sehun selalu makan makanan mewah khas restoran berbintang?

.

.

.

.

.

Jika Sehun dan Luhan sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka di sebuah villa mewah di temani udara yang asri maka berbeda dengan pria berkulit eksotis ini. Sudah sejak tadi dia menghubungi Sehun namun pria berkulit pucat itu selalu mengalihkan panggilannya. Membuat Kai bisa langsung menebak jika Sehun sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Bagaimana? Aktif?"

"Aktif tapi tidak di angkat. Dia sengaja mengalihkan panggilan ku", desah Kai malas pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Pantas saja Jae eomma marah-marah, putra kesayangannya sudah dua hari menghilang tanpa kabar", Kai mengangguki perkataan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua baru saja dari rumah Sehun untuk mengajak pria itu ke tempat hiburan favorit mereka. Tapi apa yang mereka dapat justru gerutuan dari mulut Jaejoong yang sedang gusar mencari keberadaan anak tampannya. Kai pikir Sehun benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya mengingat tidak ada satu pun bodyguardnya yang mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini.

"Kai, aku pikir dia sedang bersama Luhan. Coba kau hubungi nomornya, siapa tahu Sehun benar sedang bersamanya", Chanyeol berujar sambil menerawang jauh. Sejauh ini yang bisa membuat Sehun mengabaikan mereka dan pekerjaannya hanya Luhan, dan ia yakin benar jika Sehun pasti sedang melepas rindunya bersama gadis cantik itu, mengingat beberapa hari lalu Sehun dengan gamblangnya mengatakan jika ia sangat merindukan Luhan.

Sedangkan Kai di buat mendengus sebal saat nomor Luhan tidak bisa di hubungi. Tidak salah lagi, Sehun pasti sedang bersama Luhan di suatu tempat yang mereka tidak ketahui keberadaannya.

"Aku akan ke rumah Luhan untuk memastikannya. Apa kau mau ikut?", Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol, kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari rumah Sehun secara diam-diam karena sedang tidak ingin bertemu Jaejoong yang pastinya sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan kekasihku. Kau saja, nanti biar aku yang pamit pada Jae eomma", jawab Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Kai keluar dari rumah Sehun.

"Jangan katakan pada Jae eomma jika aku mencari Sehun di rumah Luhan", bisiknya pada Chanyeol yang mengangguk patuh, "Tenang saja, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar kemarahan wanita cantik kesayangannya Tuan Oh itu", balas Chanyeol sambil berbisik pula.

"Oke aku pergi. Titip salam untuk kekasih tidak setia mu", Ledek Kai pada Chanyeol yang mendengus malas. Bisa-bisanya Kai menyindirnya di saat mereka memiliki nasib yang sama. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kekasih yang gila kerja dan gila uang. Kekasih mereka begitu berambisi mengejar karir mereka dan melupakan mereka yang notabennya adalah kekasih bahkan tunangan mereka.

"Katakan itu pada tunangan mu Kim Jong In", teriaknya pada Kai yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu mobilnya. Sedangkan Kai yang masih bisa mendengar teriakan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa sumbang. Dia, Chanyeol, bahkan Sehun menurutnya adalah pria tampan yang nyaris sempurna, tapi kenapa kisah cinta mereka tidak seindah paras tampan mereka. Kisah asmara mereka bahkan lebih buruk dari kisah asmara pria biasa yang memiliki dompet serta wajah standar.

Setibanya di _cafe_ Kyungsoo, pria berkulit eksotis itu langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa pegawainya. Wajar saja, cafe sedang sepi mengingat hari mulai gelap.

"Hei gadis bulat..", sapanya tidak sopan pada Kyungsoo yang langsung mendelikkan mata bulatnya, "Aku mencari Luhan, apa dia ada?"

Kai di buat mendengus saat gadis bermata bulat itu mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan acara bergosipnya, "Ya! Aku sedang berbicara dengan mu", bentak Kai tidak terima.

"Bicara dengan siapa Tuan? Di sini tidak ada orang yang bernama 'gadis bulat'", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menekankan kata gadis bulat.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan mu. Siapa lagi yang paling bulat di sini memangnya.. ", ujar Kai ambigu sambil meneliti tubuh Kyungsoo, menurutnya gadis ini tidak hanya memiliki mata besar yang bulat sempurna. Namun juga memiliki tubuh, alias bokong dan dada yang bulat seperti gadis-gadis incarannya.

"Luhan tidak ada, sedang pergi", jawab Kyungsoo malas dan ia segera mengambil buku menu untuk menutupi dadanya yang sedang di tatap lapar oleh pria paling tidak sempurna yang pernah ia lihat. Bagaimana tidak, pria ini sudah hitam, kasar, bermulut pedas, plus mesum pula jika di lihat dari gayanya yang suka tebar pesona.

"Pergi ke mana dia?", tanya Kai judes.

"Mana ku tahu..", jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah judes.

Kai mengabaikan nada tidak bersahabat dari Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan gadis itu untuk duduk di pojok _cafe_ , "Apa Luhan sedang bersama Sehun?", tanyanya lagi setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu, kemarin dia pergi bekerja dan sampai detik ini belum pulang juga" jawab Kyungsoo jujur, karena dia memang tidak tahu keberadaan Luhan saat ini.

Sedangkan Kai yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi wajah tidak bersahabat milik Kyungsoo, dan ia di buat mendengus saat tangan gadis itu masih setia menutupi dadanya, apa dia terlihat semesum itu? Dan tiba-tiba otak cabulnya mengingat kembali jika ia masih memiliki dendam pada gadis bermata bulat ini. Dia masih belum bisa terima jika mengingat kembali asetnya yang bengkak karena tendangan membabi buta dari gadis ini yang membuatnya harus libur dari kegiatan seksualnya selama lebih dari sepuluh hari.

"Kyungsoo-ssi.."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ingat jika beberapa bulan yang lalu kaki kecilmu ini pernah menendang seseorang?", tanyanya sambil menendang kaki Kyungsoo di bawah meja.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung, seingatnya dia tidak pernah berbuat kasar apa lagi sampai menendang seseorang. Yang pernah menjadi korban kekerasannya hanya Bakehyun dan Luhan, "Aku hanya pernah menendang pantat Luhan untuk membangunkannya dan menendang kaki Baekhyun yang mengotori lantai kamar kami, selebihnya aku tidak pernah menendang orang lain", jawabnya polos di sertai dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap Kai dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Di tengah malam, ada seorang pria yang kau tuduh pencuri memasuki cafe mu. Dan setelahnya kau menendang selengkangannya dengan kekuatan super mu. Apa kau ingat?", tanyanya lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam mengingat-ingat kembali tentang kejadian itu. Dan kemudian mata bulat itu semakin bulat di sertai dengan mulutnya yang terkekeh geli.

"Aku ingat, aku pernah menendang pencuri itu. Waah kau tahu aku berharap jika dia kehilangan asetnya agar dia kesakitan dan tidak bisa mencuri lagi", jawabnya semangat dengan mata berbinarnya, tidak sadar jika ia sedang dalam bahaya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa 'pencuri' itu?", Tanya Kai dan menekankan kata pencuri dalam kalimatnya, sejujurnya dia tidak terima saat gadis ini menyebutnya pencuri, karena tujuannya saat itu bukan untuk mencuri isi cafe Kyungsoo melainkan untuk menculik Luhan atas perintah Sehun, baginya menculik dan mencuri adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas pencuri itu adalah seorang pria", jawab Kyungsoo lagi masih belum sadar dengan kemana arah pembicaraan Kai, "Tunggu dulu.. ", ujarnya lagi sambil melotot menatap Kai, "Dari mana kau tahu tentang kejadian itu. Bahkan kedua sahabatku pun tidak ada yang ku ceritakan tentang malam itu?", sambungnya setelah ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, gara-gara kelakuan bar-bar mu aku harus berpuasa selama sepuluh hari lebih", Kata Kai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, kakinya masih sibuk menendang-nendang kaki Kyungsoo di bawah meja.

"Apa hubungannya menendang selengkangan seseorang dengan berpuasa?", tanyanya polos, namun menurut Kai alih-alih terlihat polos gadis ini justru terlihat bodoh di matanya karena belum mengerti juga dengan apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi..", panggilnya dingin. Matanya begitu tajam menatap Kyungsoo yang gugup, "Kau harus membayar mahal kelakuan bar-bar mu itu. Aku harus membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku di malam itu", ujar Kai lagi, dan kemudian dengan gerakan semempesona mungkin dia berdiri dan berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, "Tunggu pembalasan ku. Aku juga akan menyakiti aset berharga mu",

 _"Aaghhh.. "_

Wajah cantik Kyungsoo dalam sekejap memerah sempurna saat tangan bejat Kai meremas dadanya setelah ia membisikkan ancaman yang sangat mengerikan.

"YA, KAU PRIA MESUM MAU KEMANA KAU..?", Teriaknya pada Kai yang sudah pergi dari cafe nya.

Kemudian seakan baru tersadar sesuatu, gadis yang ahli memasak itu membekap mulutnya syok, "Astaga, jangan bilang jika pria itu adalah pencuri yang ku tendang di malam itu", gumamnya dengan wajah kagetnya, kemudian ia mendecih remeh setelah otaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar, "Cih, pantas saja dia kaya raya ternyata dia pencuri", tuduhnya dan entah sadar atau tidak dia membawa tangannya untuk meraba dadanya yang baru saja mendapatkan pelecehan dari pencuri tampan itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajah merah serta tangan mu Nona Do?", Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit langsung mengernyit heran saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sedang berlaku aneh. Sejak kapan tangan Kyungsoo menjadi suka meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri seperti itu?

"Aah, Baekie kau sudah pulang?", kata Kyungsoo gugup saat kegiatan bodohnya di pergoki oleh orang terdekatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", tanya Baekhyun lagi dan duduk di kursi yang sempat Kai duduki tadi.

"Tadi ada temannya Sehun yang datang kemari untuk mencari Luhan"

"Siapa? Yang hitam atau yang tinggi?", tanya Baekhyun karena dia memang tidak tahu siapa nama dan bagaimana rupa kedua sahabat Sehun yang selalu di sebut-sebut oleh kedua sahabat cantiknya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lucu saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun untuk kedua pria tampan itu, "Yang hitam..", jawabnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong Baek apa kau tahu di mana Luhan saat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu dia pasti sedang bersama Sehun karena kemarin aku yang menghubungi Sehun untuk menjemput Luhan", jawabnya sambil meneguk minuman milik Kyungsoo, seharian bekerja membuatnya lelah, lapar dan haus pastinya.

"Hubungi Luhan Baek, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya"

"Kyung, tidak mungkin Sehun mencelakai Luhan"

"Coba saja dulu, sekalian tanyakan di mana dia berada saat ini"

"Baiklah.. ", desah Baekhyun malas dan hanya menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Kyungsoo.

 _ **Tut.. Tut.. Tut..**_

"Tidak aktif, phonselnya mati", ujar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa cemas.

"Hubungi Sehun Baek..! "

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti semua keinginan sang sahabat, "Yeoboseyo.." , sapanya sambil mendesah lega saat Sehun mengangkat panggilannya. Lagi pula tidak mungkin orang penting seperti Sehun menonaktifkan phonselnya.

 _"Baekhyun-ssi, ada apa?_ ", tanya Sehun yang sepertinya kaget saat mendapati Baekhyun menelponnya lagi.

"Apa Luhan sedang bersama mu?"

 _"Iya, Luhan sedang bersama ku"_

"Di mana?"

 _"Aku akan mengembalikan Luhan pada kalian saat Luhan sudah benar-benar sembuh"_

 _ **Pip..**_

"Astaga, dasar pria kaya sialan.. ", umpatnya pada Sehun yang langsung mematikan sambungan mereka tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana Baek?"

"Luhan sedang bersama Sehun. Aku rasa Sehun sedang merawat Luhan karena dia mengatakan jika dia akan mengembalikan Luhan saat dia sudah benar-benar sembuh"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega saat mengetahui jika Luhan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan sedang bersama orang yang tepat. Jujur saja dia cukup khawatir dan takut jika tiba-tiba Luhan mengulangi kelakuan bodohnya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Baekhyun sedang mendesah malas saat Luhan merengut sebal karena dia yang mematikan sambungan mereka. Gadis itu baru saja ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun namun dengan jahatnya Sehun langsung memutus panggilannya. Membuat Luhan yang memang dasarnya sedang dalam mode manja langsung merajuk dan memberikan rengutan sebalnya pada Sehun.

"Sudah ku katakan kau harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh Luhan. Ini sudah malam, besok ku izinkan kau untuk menelpon Baekhyun seharian", bujuk Sehun sambil mengusap rambut hitam Luhan.

"Sehuuuuun, kakiku yang sakit bukan mulut ku", rengek si cantik sebal yang membuat Sehun tertawa gemas.

"Turuti saja apa kataku _hm_? "

Luhan mendengus sebal saat lagi-lagi dia tidak pernah bisa menolak dan membantah perintah Sehun, apa sebegitu cintanya ia pada Sehun sehingga membantah satu perintahnya saja dia tidak mampu?

.

.

.

.

.

Selalu ada hikmah di balik segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Setidaknya kalimat itulah yang sedang cocok untuk gadis cantik keturunan China ini.

Di saat kakinya sedang sakit, Tuhan dengan begitu baiknya mengirimkan Sehun untuknya yang selalu setia berada di sisinya dan menggendongnya kemana pun dia ingin melangkah. Bahkan ke kamar mandi sekalipun yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari ranjang, dengan segala kebaikannya Sehun selalu menggendongnya dan tidak membiarkan dia melengkah satu langkah pun. Membuat wajah cantik Luhan selalu dihiasi senyuman manis yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Sehun, turunkan di sini..!", pintanya pada Sehun yang sedang menggendongnya saat mereka sudah sampai di kaki bukit dekat villa yang sedang mereka sewa. Sejujurnya dia tidak masalah jika Sehun mau menggendongnya seharian, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara Sehun menggendongnya. Jika menggendong ala piggy back atau bridal style dia tidak masalah, namun Sehun selalu menggendongnya koala yang membuat Luhan gerah karena tangan bejat Sehun yang merayap kemana-mana.

Dan setelahnya dengan enggan Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya, mata tajamnya begitu was-was melihat pergerakan lincah Luhan di tengah kondisi kakinya yang masih dalam masa perawatan. Tadi pagi dia sudah mendatangkan Dokter tulang untuk memeriksa dan mengobati kaki Luhannya, dan ia bisa menarik nafas lega saat Dokter yang usianya sama dengan ayahnya mengatakan jika kaki Luhan akan segera pulih jika saja gadis itu tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, yang mana hal itu sama persis dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya beberapa hari lalu. Namun Sehun bersyukur karena berkat pesan Baekhyun dan dokter tadi lah Luhan menjadi penurut dan patuh dengan segala perintahnya, termasuk mematuhi segala sikap over protectivenya yang selalu melarang Luhan untuk melakukan ini dan itu yang bisa menyakiti kakinya.

"Hanya duduk di sini, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana..", tutur Sehun yang langsung di angguki Luhan, membuat Sehun rasanya semakin menyukai gadis penurut ini. Masih ingat kan hal yang paling Sehun sukai dari Luhan?

Sehun sangat menyukai sikap penurut Luhan, baginya wanita yang penurut adalah wanita yang tidak egois dan berhati lembut, dan tipe wanita seperti itu adalah tipe yang sangat cocok untuk pria dominan dan suka bersikap otoriter seperti dirinya.

"Sehun-ah, sampai kapan kita akan di sini?", tanya Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara di sana yang begitu segar.

"Sampai kaki mu benar-benar sembuh", jawab Sehun sambil mengikuti Luhan yang terlihat begitu nyaman menikmati suasana tenang di sini.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu? Apa tidak masalah jika kau pergi lama seperti ini?"

"Kau dan kesehatan mu lebih penting dari pada pekerjaan ku Luhan", ujarnya yang membuat dada Luhan berdesir hangat. Ingin sekali rasanya saat ini Luhan melumat habis bibir Sehun yang selalu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya nyaris sinting.

"Sehuuuun..."

"Jangan terpesona..", ujar Sehun saat ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya berbinar, di sertai dengan bibir belahnya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman hangat yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali membawa Luhan ke kamar dan melecehkan bibir tipis namun menggoda itu sampai puas.

"Pede sekali..", Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari samping saat lagi-lagi si gadis cantik mencibir kelakuannya yang out of caracter.

"Luhan-ah apa kau betah tinggal di sini?", Sehun bertanya sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan yang sedang bersandar nyaman di dada lebarnya. Dia sangat menyukai bau rambut Luhan.

Di mana pun itu asal bersama mu aku akan betah Sehun-ah, "Tidak tahu, kita baru dua hari di sini", jawabnya yang bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau betah dan merasa nyaman di sini..!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita akan pindah ke sini tentu saja", jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh. Sudah dia katakan jika dia akan menyimpan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja Luhan tidak sedang sakit maka akan dengan senang hati dia membawa Luhan ke tempat yang lebih jauh dan lebih indah dari pada di sini.

"What the..", kepalan mungil itu langsung saja memukul perut Sehun yang sudah bebas dari appendicitis nya, "Sudah ku katakan jika aku akan selalu bersama sahabat ku. Lagi pula aku tidak mau tinggal bersama mu", ujarnya dan menggesekkan hidung bangirnya di leher menggoda Sehun, Aah rasanya Sehun semakin menyukai gadis yang semakin hari semakin manja ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal dengan ku?"

"Kau mesum, aku takut", jawabnya di sertai dengan gidikan takutnya yang membuat si mesum terkekeh gemas dan langsung memberikannya hadiah kecupan basah di seluruh wajah.

"Pria memang harus mesum Luhan, jika tidak maka mereka akan di anggap pria impoten dan tidak menarik", katanya yang mengcopy paste motto hidup sahabat eksotisnya.

"Teori dari mana itu?", tanyanya di sertai dengan cibirannya.

"Dari Kim mesum Kai", dan jawabannya langsung membuat si cantik tertawa senang saat mengingat wajah mesum musuh bebuyutannya.

"Aku merindukan Kai", ia bergumam lirih yang membuat Sehun cemburu. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengatakan merindukan pria lain di depan dirinya yang merupakan pria pencemburu nomor satu di muka bumi ini?

"Apa yang membuat mu merindukan si hitam itu?", tanyanya dingin.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah sepet Sehun, kemudian ia terkekeh gemas saat menyadari jika ia sudah salah bicara, "Aigoo apa Sehun-ku cemburu pada sahabatnya?", godanya sambil menoel pipi Sehun dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Sedangkan Sehun yang hatinya sedang panas langsung merasa sejuk seketika seakan-akan Luhan baru saja menyiramnya dengan air es saat mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan kepemilikan seperti itu. Baginya Luhan terdengar sangat seksi saat ia memanggilnya 'Sehun-ku' tepat di hadapannya.

"Luhan-ah coba katakan lagi..!", ujarnya yang membuat kening si cantik berkerut bingung, "Katakan bagaimana cara mu memanggilku tadi..!", ujar Sehun lagi tidak sabaran.

"Sehun-ku..", jawab Luhan gamblang, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sehun yang sedang merasa di sirami jutaan kuntum bunga yang membuat wajah tampannya berseri-seri.

"Katakan lagi sayang..!", pintanya lagi yang di balas si cantik dengan kekehan gemasnya dan hanya menuruti apa yang Sehun mau, "Sehun-ku.."

 _"Aaah ya Tuhan.."_

Sehun langsung saja menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat, saking eratnya Luhan di buat oleng dan langsung terjatuh menimpa tubuh besar Sehun yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sedikit terkekeh saat Sehun mengecupi seluruh wajahnya seakan-akan ingin memakannya saat ini juga.

"Jangan memanggil pria lain dengan panggilan seperti itu hm?! Kau hanya boleh menggunakan panggilan manis itu pada ku", ujarnya yang kembali menjadi Sehun yang pencemburu.

 _"Ara..",_ Luhan hanya bisa membalas Sehun dengan gumamannya karena seluruh wajahnya yang sedang di kecup gemas oleh Sehun, "Sehun, aku bukan bayi", lirihnya karena Sehun yang tidak mau berhenti mengecupi seluruh wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Luhan, dia hanya ingin menikmati momen manisnya dengan gadis yang di cintainya dan juga mencintainya. Dadanya sedang terasa hangat hanya karena panggilan Luhan yang sesungguhnya adalah hal yang lumrah di lakukan, namun bagi Sehun ini adalah hal langkah karena seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah di panggil seperti itu. Memangnya siapa yang berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan kepemilikan seperti itu di saat baru di sapa saja dia sudah memberikan delikan tajam serta tatapan membunuhnya? Hanya Luhan yang berani melakukannya dan hanya Luhan yang belum pernah mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik yang usianya sudah hampir memasuki kepala lima itu sejak tadi mondar-mondir tidak jelas sambil menggiti ujung phonselnya, membuat sang suami yang sedari tadi mengamatinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala malas melihat kelakuan istrinya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Putra mereka sudah dewasa, sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan sudah berhasil memimpin perusahaan besar milik mereka, namun istirnya memperlakuan putra mereka seperti memperlakukan anak remaja umur belasan tahun yang harus selalu di awasi dan selalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tidak hanya itu, istrinya juga masih mengatur kehidupan putra mereka yang ia tahu benar jika Sehun tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Astaga, dia bahkan mengalihkan panggilan ku", gumam Jaejoong yang masih dengan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya yang membuat kepala Yunho pening.

"Dia sudah dewasa, bukan hal aneh jika dia tidak pulang bahkan seminggu sekali pun", ujar Yunho yang mencoba menyadarkan istrinya siapa putra mereka yang sedang begitu dia khawatirkan.

"Diamlah..! Jika dia tidak pulang karena perjalanan bisnisnya aku tidak masalah. Tapi dia tidak pulang karena menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis murahan itu", mata cantik itu mendelik tajam pada Yunho yang pura-pura tidak melihat dan mendengar segala gerutuannya. Tidak bisa di bilang pura-pura karena ayah dari Oh Sehun itu memang tidak lagi menghiraukan apa yang sedang di lakukan istrinya. Dia sudah bosan menasehati Jaejoong yang berkahir pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Apa telinga anak ku sedang bermasalah? Kenapa dia tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan ku?", gumamnya lagi sambil memikirkan apa yang ada dipikiran putra kesayangannya sehingga anaknya yang penurut berubah menjadi anak yang pembangkang seperti sekarang.

"Sayang, coba kau hubungi nomor Sehun..!", bujuknya pada Yunho yang sedang mencibir kelakuannya.

Dan setelahnya karena tidak ingin semakin memperburuk mood istrinya Yunho segera menghubungi nomor Sehun yang juga langsung mengalihkan panggilannya, "Tidak di angkat..", ujar Yunho malas.

"Kirim pesan, katakan padanya untuk segera pulang jika masih ingin melihat wajah cantik eommanya", kata Jaejoong lagi yang langsung dituruti sang suami.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria multimiliuner pewaris tunggal Oh enterprise itu sedang dilanda dilema yang membuatnya harus memilih antara sang ibu atau gadis yang di cintainya. Jujur saja Sehun tidak bisa memilih karena dua wanita cantik itu sama-sama berharga untuknya. Keduanya begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Ada apa?", Luhan mengamati wajah tampan Sehun yang sepertinya sedang ada masalah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa", jawabnya bohong dan memasang wajah sesantai mungkin agar Luhan tidak curiga.

"Aku tidak suja jika kau berbohong..", kata Luhan sambil menatap dalam mata Sehun, "Pulanglah, temui eomma mu. Aku tidak ingin dia semakin membenci ku", katanya lirih yang sesungguhnya sudah mengetahui penyebab dari kusutnya wajah Sehun.

"Tenang saja, eomma ku hanya sedang mengkhawatirkan ku", ujar Sehun yang mencoba untuk menenangkan dan menghilangkan raut mendung di wajah cantik Luhan.

" _Pulanglah, appa tidak bisa lagi menjinakkan kemarahan eomma mu_ ", Kata Luhan yang menirukan isi pesan suara yang di kirim Yunho untuk Sehun tadi malam, "Eomma mu sedang marah, bukan sedang khawatir. Jika kau mengabaikannya maka eomma mu pasti akan semakin membenciku" sambung Luhan lagi yang tiba-tiba nada suaranya menjadi bergetar menahan tangis. Dia sedih saat menyadari jika wanita baik hati itu sudah benar-benar berubah dan sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Luhaaan.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pulang sekarang"

Sehun menjadi sedih saat raut sendu itu muncul lagi di wajah Luhan. Bola mata yang selalu berbinar itu sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sehun tahu seberapa sedihnya Luhan, mendapatkan hinaan dan kebencian dari orang yang pernah dekat dengan mu bukanlah hal mudah untuk di lalui. Hati gadis itu pasti sedang berdenyut sakit karena teringat kembali dengan tuduhan keji ibunya.

"Ayo pulang..", ujar Luhan lagi dan segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat indah yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa perhatiannya Sehun padanya, tempat yang baru tiga hari dia tinggali namun sudah menyimpan banyak kenangan manis dan berharga di dalamnya.

"Jika kita pulang sekarang itu artinya aku mengingkari janji ku karena kakimu belum sembuh benar Luhan", Sehun berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Luhan yang sudah sampai di dekat mobilnya.

"Kaki ku sudah sembuh, aku hanya perlu istirahat yang banyak kan? Maka aku akan melakukannya di rumahku nanti. Lagi pula masih ada Baekhyun yang bisa merawat ku. Janji mu padaku tidak lah lebih penting dari eomma mu Sehun", jelasnya lagi yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kemudi di ikuti Sehun yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Karena percuma jika ia membujuk Luhan. Gadis itu pasti lebih mementingkan perasaan ibunya dari pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang..", putus Sehun akhirnya dan mulai melajukan Mercedesnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesungguhnya dia masih ingin menikmati waktunya dengan Luhan. Tapi apa boleh buat, kenyataan hidup sering kali bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kita inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih ingat pulang? Masih ingat jika kau masih mempunyai eomma yang selalu mengkhawatirkan mu?"

Pria muda nan tampan itu melirik kebelakang ibunya untuk meminta bantuan ayahnya yang hanya memberikannya gelengan kepala pertanda ia benar-benar tidak bisa membantunya lepas dari kemarahan ibunya yang suka berlebihan.

"Yunho masuk ke dalam..! Jangan membela anak nakal ini",

 _"Oke.._ ", Oh Yunho hanya mendengus dan memberikan cibirannya pada istrinya yang sudah berubah menjadi ahjuma-ahjuma antagonis yang sering muncul di drama yang wanita itu tonton. Seharusnya Yunho tidak pernah mengizinkan istrinya menonton drama murahan seperti itu yang mempengaruhi istrinya yang baik hati dan lembut, bukan istrinya yang galak dan sangat menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

Jika Yunho sedang menggerutu maka tidak jauh beda dengan titisannya yang merupakan cloningan dirinya, tidak hanya wajah yang mirip, melainkan sifat dan sikap mereka berdua juga tidak jauh berbeda.

Oh Sehun, putra semata wayang Oh Yunho dan Oh Jaejoong itu sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya saat ibunya yang kalem berubah menjadi wanita cerewet yang terus memarahi dan mengocehinya tanpa lelah, jujur saja Sehun tidak terlalu mendengarkan segala ocehan ibunya yang berisi ujaran kebenciannya pada Luhan dan menyalahkan gadis itu atas segala perubahan sikap Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Menurutnya dari pada ia mendengar ocehan ibunya yang membuat telinganya berdengung sakit lebih baik dia mengamati gerak mulut ayahnya yang sedang mengintip mereka dan menyuruhnya segera berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kemarahannya. Yang mana hal itu langsung di turuti Sehun yang langsung berjalan mengendap-endap menjauhi ibunya yang sedang sibuk menata vas-vas bunga mahal koleksinya sedangkan mulutnya masih sibuk mengocehinya.

"Oh Sehun eomma belum selesai memarahi mu"

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan mengumpat dalam hati karena kejelihan ibunya, yang mana hal itu membuat Yunho yang masih memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan tidak bisa menahan tawa saat ia melihat wajah kesal istrinya dan wajah merengut putra tampannya. Jika seperti ini, Yunho rasanya sedang melihat Sehun remaja yang sedang merengut karena di marahi ibunya akibat ulah nakalnya yang sering kabur ke arena balap liar bersama Kai dan Chanyeol.

 _"Mianhae Sehun-ah appa tidak bisa membantu mu"_ , gumamnya yang membuat Sehun mendengus sebal. Dasar suami takut istri.

Ayahnya itu adalah pria sempurna yang memiliki segalanya dan ditakuti ratusan rekan bisnisnya, namun siapa yang tahu jika pria tangguh dan sangat di segani itu adalah pria yang begitu takut dan patuh pada istrinya yang luar biasa cantik. Dan Sehun berfikir, apakah nanti saat dia mempunyai istri dia akan berubah menjadi suami yang penurut seperti ayahnya? Apakah nanti dia akan begitu patuh dan sangat menghormati Luhan? Dan kenapa harus Luhan? Apa nanti istrinya adalah Luhan?

Sehun tiba-tiba terkekeh sendiri karena khayalan singkatnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Eomma mu sedang marah Oh Sehun"

Sehun mendengus pelan pada wanita pemarah di hadapannya karena sepertinya siang ini dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk mendengarkan segala kemarahan sang ibu dan menebalkan telinganya yang pastinya akan mendengar seluruh caci maki ibunya pada gadis yang baru saja melintas di dalam khayalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang karena kau baik-baik saja Lu, dan sepertinya Sehun menepati janjinya karena kaki mu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

Gadis bermata rusa itu dengan cepat menelan cookies nya dan meneguk smoothies nya yang di buat langsung oleh tangan lihai Kyungsoo, "Maaf aku meninggalkan kalian lagi", katanya di sertai dengan cengiran kekanakannya, "Tapi Kyung, boleh aku minta cookies mu lagi? Aku lapar", sambungnya sambil mengelus perut datarnya yang terasa lapar.

"Apa Sehun tidak memberimu makan? Kau sudah menghabiskan nyaris satu toples cookies ku Luhan", Kyungsoo di buat heran karena sejak kembalinya Luhan dari 'liburan' singkatnya dengan Sehun gadis itu langsung meminta cemilan dan terus menggerutu mengatakan perutnya sedang kelaparan.

"Ayolah hanya berikan aku cookies terenak mu, perut lapar ku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun", ujar Luhan masih terus mencomot _cookies-cookies_ manisnya. Tidak perduli pada gula dan kalori yang terkandung di dalamnya yang bisa membuat berat badannya melonjak drastis.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya Lu, dia yang membawa mu pergi itu artinya dia yang sudah membuat mu kelaparan", gerutu Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang juga sedang mendapat gerutuan dari ibunya. Namun meskipun mulutnya meggerutu pemilik mata bulat itu tetap menuruti permintaan sahabatnya dan mengambilkan lagi satu toples kecil cookies manis hasil buatan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Kyung-ie", kata Luhan senang dan memberikan kecupan manisnya di pipi berisi sang sahabat.

"LUHAN, KYUNG, LIHAT..!"

Kedua gadis yang sedang menikmati camilan manis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sudah mereka hafal benar milik siapa itu. Keduanya kompak mengernyitkan dahi mereka saat mendapati Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan jas dokternya berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka dan langsung menyeret tangan mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya keluar cafe.

"Lihat, ini mobil siapa? Kyung, apa kau membeli mobil baru?", tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang kagum mobil buatan Jerman yang memiliki harga selangit di hadapannya.

"Kau gila Baek, pendapatan _cafe_ ku tidak sampai miliaran sehingga aku bisa membeli mobil mewah ini", Kyungsoo di buat melongo saat tepat di depan _cafenya_ sudah terparkir mobil sport mewah idaman semua orang. Mobil siapa ini? Apa seseorang salah alamat dan salah mengirimkan mobil ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada mobil semewah ini di halaman cafenya? Pikir Kyungsoo heran.

"Lalu..?", Mata sipit Baekhyun memandangi kedua sahabatnya dan tiba-tiba ia memicing curiga pada Luhan saat ia menyadari sesuatu, "Lu, bukankah merk mobil ini sama dengan merek mobil lama mu? Apa kau menukar bugatti mengenaskanmu itu dengan bugatti keluaran terbaru ini?", tanya Baekhyun curiga, pasalnya mobil mewah yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah _Bugatti veyron_ keluaran terbaru yang merupakan mobil sport favorite Luhan. Mobil lama gadis itu yang hancur karena kecelakaannya juga memiliki merek yang sama dengan mobil sport yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Jadi wajar jika Baekhyun menatap curiga pada Luhan. Lagi pula pendapatan Luhan di playhouse dan hotelnya tidak bisa di bilang remeh, gadis cantik itu pasti mampu membeli mobil yang termasuk mobil sport tercepat di dunia ini. Lagi pula di antara mereka bertiga hanya Luhan yang memiliki kegemaran dengan mobil sport, dia dan Kyungsoo lebih suka mobil sejenis sedan atau audi untuk mereka gunakan sehari-hari.

Sedangkan Luhan yang mendaptkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, dia tahu benar ulah siapa ini. Hanya pria kaya raya tampan sialan itu yang bisa membuang uangnya percuma seperti ini. Hanya pria dingin dan angkuh itu lah yang dengan entah Luhan harus mengatakannya sombong atau baik hati Luhan tidak tahu, yang jelas dia tahu benar jika semua ini pasti ulah Sehun.

 _"Saat kau kembali bekerja nanti kau tidak boleh naik taksi apa lagi bus. Aku akan mengantar jemput mu"_

 _"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau membuatmu repot"_

 _"Naik kendaraan umum itu tidak aman untuk gadis lugu seperti mu Luhan. Bagaimana jika supir taksinya menyukaimu dan ingin melecehkan mu di dalam taksinya?"_

 _"Hanya kau pria kurang ajar dan mesum yang berani melecehkan ku", jawabnya yang membuat Sehun terkekeh saat lagi-lagi Luhan mengatainya pria mesum._

 _"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku akan mengganti bugatti mu yang sudah kau hancurkan satu bulan yang lalu"_

Tiba-tiba percakapannya dengan Sehun saat mereka sedang di villa kemarin terngiang kembali di ingatannya. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti ulah Sehun yang dengan borosnya memberikannya barang mewah lebih dari dua milyar won.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

Ketiga gadis mungil nan cantik yang sedang melamun itu terlonjak kaget saat mereka mendengar suara husky yang terdengar begitu seksi. Apa lagi Luhan, dokter cantik yang pikirannya sedang melayang jauh itu langsung di buat meremang saat tangan besar Sehun sudah melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Oooooh jadi kau yang sudah meletakkan benda sialan ini di depan rumah kami", ujar Baekhyun dengan nada mencibirnya, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum menatap Sehun, "Kenapa hanya satu? Kenapa tidak tiga sekalian?", rengut Baekhyun pada Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo yang polos mengangguk imut. Sedangkan yang di sindir hanya bisa terkekeh dan memberikan cengiran serta gumaman maafnya pada dua sahabat kesayangan gadisnya.

"Saat kalian ulang tahun nanti aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus dari ini", ujar Sehun dengan nada bercandanya.

"Serius Sehun? Besok aku ulang tahun", ujar Baekhyun yang sejujurnya sangat mengidamkan mobil sport mewah yang hanya di produksi tiga puluh unit itu.

"Baeeeek, ulang tahun mu masih sangat lama", ujar Kyungsoo dan Luhan kompak.

" _Ish_ , kalian tidak seru", dan setelahnya dokter yang memiliki puluhan jenis merek eyeliner itu memasuki cafe Kyungsoo kembali dengan kaki menghentak sebal. Dia kan juga ingin di belikan benda mewah seperti itu. Kenapa kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama? Sehun pasti tidak akan keberatan jika hanya membuang lima miliyar uangnya untuk dua orang kesayangan gadis yang di sukainya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian Baekhyun langsung mengikutinya, apa lagi mata polosnya sudah melihat adegan tak senonoh di hadapannya membuatnya lebih memilih pergi dari pada harus mual karena iri melihat momen mesra Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kyung kau tidak seru..", gerutunya lagi, kali ini Kyungsoo yang harus menjadi korban kekesalannya karena Luhan yang sedang sibuk bersama Sehun.

"Sudah sudah, cari pria kaya sendiri agar kau bisa meminta mobil yang lebih mahal dari mobil Luhan", saran Kyungsoo yang langsung di angguki Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, aku rasa sebelum aku ulang tahun aku harus mempunyai kekasih yang kaya raya", ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kenapa harus sebelum ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja agar saat aku ulang tahun aku akan mendapatkan hadiah mewah darinya sama seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan", jawabnya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus malas. Baekhyun itu tidak pernah ingin serius menjalin hubungan karena trauma di masa lalunya. Membuatnya berkencan hanya ketika ia sedang butuh saja.

"Jika kau menemukan pria kaya itu beritahu aku Baek, aku juga ingin satu", teriak Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang hendak menaiki tangga rumah mereka.

" _Call_.. ", balas Baekhyun sambil berteriak pula, mereka tidak perduli pada pengunjung cafe yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan mereka.

Jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang mengidamkan dan memimpikan pria kaya raya seperti Sehun maka berbeda dengan Luhan. Gadis berwajah baby face itu sedang mencebik kesal pada Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku sengaja memilih jenis yang sama dengan mobil lama mu agar kau menyukainya"

"Ini berlebihan Sehun"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika itu untuk wanita special seperti mu Luhan"

Sudah Luhan katakan kan jika Sehun itu paling bisa menjungkar balikkan emosinya yang tadi sedang kesal kini justru sedang menahan senyum, yang wajahnya tadi sedang memberenggut sekarang justru sedang merona parah, yang tadinya tangannya terkepal erat ingin memukul Sehun sekarang justru sedang memeluk leher Sehun. Membuat pria yang suka mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan itu langsung menarik wajah bersemu Luhan dan memberikannya banyak kecupan di sana seperti apa yang sering dia lakuakan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa membatu ketika kecupan panjang Sehun lagi-lagi membasahi wajahnya, Sehun begitu menikmati apa yang dia lakukan dan memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi momen manis mereka. Tangannya merapatkan wajah Luhan dengan wajahnya sebelum membawanya kebelakang tengkuk Luhan dan merubah kecupan basahnya menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang penuh gairah.

Sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya Oh Sehun sudah begitu banyak mengenal dan menjelajahi tubuh berbagai jenis wanita cantik nan menggoda, namun belum ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya bergairah dan bernafsu seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Gadis itu tanpa melakukan apa pun sudah berhasil membuatnya keras dan ingin segera membawanya ke tempat nyaman untuk melecehkan dan menikmati tubuh menggoda gadisnya.

"Sehun-ah..", gumam Luhan susah payah saat bibirnya di lahap habis oleh Sehun yang terlihat sedang sangat begitu bernafsu.

Menyadari mereka sedang berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya mereka jadikan tempat untuk bercumbu Sehun melepaskan bibir manis Luhan dengan tidak rela. Matanya yang biasa menatap tajam dan tidak bersahabat itu tiba-tiba menjadi tatapan yang begitu lembut dan menghipnotis semua wanita yang melihatnya.

"Berhenti membuat ku merona Sehun-ah..!", cicitnya teredam di dada bidang Sehun yang membuat si tampan tertawa gemas, pipi Luhan terasa begitu panas saat tatapan Sehun begitu memikat dan membuat dadanya berbedar hebat, "Sehun-ah ayo masuk, aku malu di lihat banyak orang", kata Luhan dan menutup wajahnya malu saat melihat pengunjung cafe Kyungsoo yang lumayan ramai.

Sedangkan Sehun yang sedang mengendalikan nafsunya hanya menurut saja saat tangan ranting Luhan menyeretnya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah minimalisnya dengan kedua sahabat tersayangnya. Yang mana hal itu membuatnya mengingat kembali hayalan singkatnya beberapa jam lalu tentang suami yang takut istri dan begitu penurut dengan wanita yang di cintainya.

"Duduklah di sini dulu, aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk mu. Kau pasti haus"

Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan tangan hangat Sehun menarik pinggangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria yang sedang tersenyum hangat itu.

"Aku tidak haus, duduklah di sini, aku merindukan mu", ujar Sehun pelan dan melingkarkan tangannya lagi di pinggang ramping gadisnya. Dagu lancipnya sudah bertumpu manis di bahu sempit Luhan.

"Apa tadi eomma mu memarahi mu?", Luhan bertanya untuk menghilangkan suasana awkward di antara mereka, jari telunjuknya sedikit menoyor bibir Sehun yang mulai ingin membejati lehernya. Sehun memiliki bibir yang luar biasa, baru saja dia menghabisi bibirnya sekarang sudah ingin mengotori leher mulusnya.

"Eomma ku termasuk salah satu spesies wanita cerewet, bukan hal aneh jika dia marah dan mengoceh panjang lebar padaku", ujar Sehun yang berharap Luhan tidak akan membahas tentang ibunya yang berakhir jatuhnya air mata di mata cantiknya. Namun Sehun salah, bukannya sedih gadis cantik itu justru sedang tersenyum menatapnya dan memeluknya mesra, "Maaf karena aku kau harus mendapatkan kemarahan dari eomma mu", lirihnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maaf Sehun-ah..", lirihnya lagi yang membuat Sehun merinding saat jari-jari Luhan mengusap lehernya.

"Bukan salah mu Luhan. Semua orang tua pasti akan marah saat anak mereka menghilang begitu saja. Salah ku yang tidak mengabari eomma lebih dulu", Sehun berkata menenangkan. Dan dia tidak pernah menduga jika mulut kakunya bisa berujar selembut itu pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan yang sedang merasa bersalah sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman kecil pertanda ia lega dan senang karena Sehun yang begitu lembut dan sangat menjaga perasaannya.

"Sehun-ah.. ", masih sambil memeluk Sehun ia manggil lirih Sehun yang membalasnya dengan gumamannya, "Terima kasih untuk mobilnya. Tapi bisakah kau menggantinya dengan yang lebih murah? Itu terlalu mahal untukku", katanya yang mengingat kembali benda mewah yang sedang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Aku lebih suka gadis penurut dan sedikit matrealistis dari pada gadis cerewet yang suka protes Luhan", ujarnya yang membuat Luhan diam dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, "Mobil mu hancur karena aku dan eomma ku. Jadi biarkan aku menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab hm?"

"Tapi mobil lama ku tidak semahal itu Sehun-ah"

"Luhaaan..", Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka namun tetap membiarkan tangannya bertengger manis di pinggang Luhan, "Terima dan jangan banyak protes, atau aku akan menukarnya dengan yang lebih mahal dari itu..!?"

"Terserah kau saja. Dasar sombong"

Sehun tertawa kecil dan hanya menikmati wajah merajuk Luhan yang begitu lucu, "Angkuh, pemaksa, mesum, sombong, lalu setelahnya apa lagi _hm_?", sindir Sehun yang mengingat kembali betapa seringnya Luhan mengatai dirinya bahkan sejak di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

 _'Panas dan tampan'_ , Luhan membatin dan sedikit merona saat mata Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu teduh.

Luhan tahu jika Sehun menyukainya dan menyimpan rasa untuknya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Keduanya mengetahui jika mereka sama-sama saling menyukai dan menyimpan rasa kekaguman di diri masing-masing. Namun entah apa yang membuat keduanya tidak kunjung mengakui perasaan mereka dan hanya membiarkan hubungan tanpa status mereka yang terlihat lebih manis dari pasangan yang sedang berkencan sekali pun.

.

.

.

.

.

L

"Besok jangan bekerja dulu, kau hanya boleh pergi bekerja saat kakimu sudah benar-benar sembuh"

Gadis cantik itu tidak berhenti tersenyum saat merasakan begitu besarnya perhatian yang Sehun limpahkan untuknya, sejak kemarin pria mempesona itu selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk beristirahat dan tidak pergi bekerja membuat Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menuruti semua perintah Sehun.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika pria yang awalnya dia kira adalah pria kaku, dingin, dan sombong itu bisa menyimpan sejuta perhatian yang membuat Luhan semakin jatuh dalam pesona yang di miliki pria itu. Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun yang ia kira adalah pria kasar dan jahat bisa memiliki sikap lembut dan hangat yang selalu dia persembahkan untuknya.

" _Sehun-ah.._ ", gumamnya lirih sambil menerawang jauh membayangkan wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

 _"Uhuk.."_

Gadis yang sedang melamun itu melirik sinis pada Baekhyun yang pura-pura batuk saat mendengar gumamannya.

"Merindukan Sehun?"

"Anio.. "

"Pembohong.."

Luhan mendengus dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, "Kenapa belum berangkat Baek?"

"Aku sedang menunggu guru Zhang untuk menjemput si kembar", jawab Baekhyun sambil menata penampilannya.

"Pergilah, biar aku saja yang menemui Yixing jie"

"Dan membiarkan dia tahu jika kaki mu sakit karena kecelakaan?"

"Baek, dia tidak akan tahu"

"Dia pasti tahu Luhan. Dia begitu menyayangimu sama seperti jiejie mu sendiri. Jika dia mengetahui kau sudah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri maka aku bisa pastikan jika dia akan menyeretmu ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi", ujar Baekhyun yang tahu benar betapa wanita berdimple itu begitu menyayangi Luhan dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti Luhan. Wanita yang juga berasal dari China sama seperti Luhan itu adalah orang yang paling tahu siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya, bahkan ia dan Kyungsoo mengetahui siapa Luhan dan bagaimana hidup Luhan dari mulai ia lahir sampai umurnya delapan belas tahun dari mulut wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru dari si kembar itu. Yixing adalah orang yang sangat menjaga dan melindungi Luhan karena Yixing lah satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Luhan sebelum gadis itu bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan wanita yang umurnya terpaut dua tahun di atas mereka itu rela pindah dari negaranya dan mengikuti Luhan kemana pun Luhan tinggal termasuk pindah ke Korea Selatan dan bekerja di negeri ginseng tersebut. Menurut cerita Yixing, ibunya adalah saudara kandung dari ibu Luhan yang sekarang menghilang atau sudah meninggal mereka tidak tahu, bahkan Luhan pun juga tidak tahu kemana dan di mana ibunya saat ini. Oke mari kita lupakan wanita cantik nan baik hati itu. Baekhyun akan sedih jika ia mengingat wanita itu yang mana hal itu mengingatkannya pada betapa sakit dan mengenaskannya kehidupan Luhan sebelum bertemu dengan mereka.

"Baek-ie, guru Zhang sudah datang.."

"Ne..", Baekhyun membalas teriakan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggunya di bawah; cafe.

"Lu aku pergi dulu ya. Ingat pesan ku kau tidak boleh banyak menggerakkan kakimu apa lagi sampai melompat dari kasur. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengadukan mu pada Sehun jika kau melanggar satu saja perintah ku"

Si cantik yang sedang bergelung di atas kasur itu mendecih pelan, "Dasar tukang ngadu..", gerutunya yang hanya di balas Baekhyun dengan kekehannya.

"Aku serius Lu.. "

"Ya,, ya,, ya,, pergi sana..!", ujarnya di sertai dengan kedua tangannya yang membuat gerakan mengusir pada Baekhyun yang sedang ingin mencium pipinya.

 _Cup.._

"Aku pergi mencari nafkah dulu ya sayang, jangan merindukan ku okey..!", Pamit Baekhyun lengkap dengan wajah pura-pura sedihnya. Gadis itu benar-benar suka berakting menjadi gadis menyedihkan yang memiliki pacar pengangguran yang hanya memoroti uangnya, dan parahnya dia menjadikan Luhan lah sebagai pria pengangguran itu. Membuat Luhan kerap kali memijit kepala pening atas kebiasaan yang di miliki Baekhyun itu. Maklum, dulunya sebelum dia di usir Tuan Byun dia bercita-cita menjadi aktris yang membintangi banyak judul film. Dan karena cita-citanya tidak tercapai membuatnya kerap kali berakting dan mengarang cerita sendiri yang anehnya semua cerita karangannya bertema gadis menyedihkan yang mana hal itu adalah caranya menyindir nasib dan kehidupan mereka bertiga yang tragis.

 _ **Drrttt.. Drrrtt..**_

Luhan membuka phonselnya yang menunjukkan ada dua pesan masuk untuknya, segera saja ia membuka aplikasi pesannya yang terdapat satu pesan dari Sehun dan satu pesan dari..

 _'Yifan ge.., jangan lagi ku mohon'_ , gumamnya dan segera membuka pesan Sehun terlebih dahulu yang membuatnya tersenyum sumringah dengan dada berdebar khas gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Lalu setelahnya dengan tangan bergetar dan perasaan takut ia membuka pesan dari pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda itu,

 _"Temui gege di playhouse atau gege yang akan menyeretmu. Sudah sebulan lebih kau mengabaikan tanggung jawab mu"_

Senyum sumringah di wajah cantiknya karena pesan Sehun langsung luntur seketika saat ia membaca pesan Yifan yang pastinya tidak akan pernah berakhir baik untuknya. Apa lagi Luhan sadar benar jika ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke sana sejak ia menemani Sehun operasi. Yang mana hal itu pasti membuat Yifan marah. Namun bukan hal itu yang Luhan khawatirkan, yang dia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana jika Yifan mengetahui jika ia baru saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri yang membuatnya sekarat. Sudah di pastikan pria itu akan menyiksanya lagi dan tidak segan-segan membuat tubuhnya babak belur.

 _'Tuhan.., lindungi aku',_ Luhan berdoa bersungguh-sungguh mengharap perlindungan dan belas kasihan dari Tuhan. Saat ini dia benar-benar di landa perasaan takut untuk bertemu dengan pria yang sesungguhnya sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Preview for Chapter 14**_

"Siapa dia? Dia kekasih mu? Atau dia pria yang kau sewa untuk memuaskan mu atau memuaskan pelacur-pelacur peliharaanmu"

"Sehun-ah.. ", lirih Luhan tidak habis pikir jika Sehun bisa mengatakan kalimat menusuk itu padanya.

"Jangan ambil milikku. Malam ini Luhan adalah milikku karena aku sudah membayarnya sangat mahal"

"Sialan, apa yang kau katakan brengsek", Maki Luhan susah payah karena lehernya yang di cekik Yifan menggunakan lengan berototnya.

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih, "Ambil saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita rendahan sepertinya",

Tes..

Luhan di buat terdiam kaku dan menatap Sehun nanar saat mendengar pria itu mengatainya wanita rendahan, "Sehun-ah.. ", lirihnya sedih saat Sehun masih menatapnya remeh, tatapannya benar-benar mengatakan jika ia adalah wanita kotor, hina, dan murahan yang tidak pantas untuk pria sempurna seperti dia.

 _Plak.._

 _Aaggghhhh.._

Tidak, tamparan Yifan tidak sakit sama sekali karena ia sudah sering merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini. Tapi yang membuatnya sakit adalah Sehun yang diam saja saat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat tubuhnya yang di sakiti oleh pria lain. Yang membuat Luhan hancur adalah saat Sehun justru memberikannya senyuman remeh saat Yifan menampar pipinya berkali-kali. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membantunya walaupun ia sudah menjerit minta tolong. Luhan sakit, tidak hanya tubuhnya, namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"SEHUN TOLONG AKU... ", teriaknya lagi dengan suara sekeras mungkin, bahkan rasanya urat lehernya dan pita suaranya nyaris putus karena teriakan melengkingnya, berharap jika Sehun akan sudih untuk menolehnya dan menyelamatkannya dari amukan Yifan yang sedang ingin menyiksanya lagi dan lagi. Namun apa yang dia dapat? Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di khususkan untuk penikmat seks sambil menggandeng seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Sehun-ah, _hiks_ "

Sakit, hati Luhan benar-benar sakit. Tidak ada yang perduli padanya di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan. Yang dia dapatkan justru tatapan remeh dan decihan dari orang-orang yang sedang milihat tubuhnya di siksa Yifan.

"Yifan ge, bunuh aku, bunuh aku ge",

"Perlakukan aku sesuka hati kalian. Tuduh aku semau hati kalian. Siksa aku sekuat yang kalian bisa, dan setelahnya kalian akan puas saat sudah melihat tubuhku terbaring lemah tidak bernyawa"

"Maafkan gege Luhan, kau memang bersalah. Jika kau tidak salah gege tidak mungkin menyiksa mu seperti ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Friday, 2017 nov 24**

 _Thanks so much for your review guys, maaf ya gg bales satu-satu, tapi saya baca semua kok_

 _Thanks yaa 520._


	14. Chapter 14 A

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie... "

"Kyungie.. "

"Kyungsoo-yaaaaa...!"

"Apa cantik? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? "

Gadis cantik yang sedang sibuk berteriak itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan cengiran kekanakannya pada Myungsoo yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung _cafe_ , "Oppa, aku mencari Kyungsoo. Apa oppa melihatnya?"

Myungsoo tertawa kecil melihat kepala Luhan yang menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan pemilik _cafe_ tempat ia bekerja, "Bukankah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melarangmu untuk banyak bergerak? Tapi kenapa kau malah keluyuran huh?"

"Oppa.., beritahu saja di mana si bulat itu?", bibir belah yang sering di kecup Sehun itu mencebik kesal karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya namun Myungsoo malah ingin mengocehinya.

"Kyungsoo sedang berada di luar. Tadi ada seorang pria yang ingin menemuinya", jawab Myungsoo yang membuat dahi Luhan mengernyit.

"Pria? Siapa?"

Myungsoo mengendikkan kedua bahunya pertanda dia tidak tahu siapa pria yang tadi siang datang kemari dan menyeret bos cantik mereka, "Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau lapar?"

 _"Hm"_ , Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya berulang, "Aku lapar oppa. Aku belum makan sejak tadi", rengeknya manja sambil mengelus perutnya yang datar.

"Kenapa belum makan?"

"Kyungsoo tidak memberiku makan dan hanya mengurungku di dalam kamar", adunya lagi dengan nada merengek yang membuat Myungsoo langsung mengusak kepalanya gemas.

"Tunggu di sini, biar oppa ambilkan. Mau makan apa?"

"Seperti biasa oppa..", jawabnya senang karena ada Myungsoo yang begitu baik padanya.

"Oke tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana..! Oppa akan memarahi mu lagi jika kau berulah lagi"

Gadis cantik itu hanya mengangguk imut dan memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya pada Myungsoo yang sudah berlalu ke arah dapur. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan si gadis keras kepala. Walaupun semua orang sudah melarangnya untuk banyak bergerak terutama berjalan tapi Luhan dan kepala batunya tetap berjalan kesana kemari untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya. Dia begitu penasaran siapa gerangan pria yang menemui sahabat polosnya di siang hari seperti ini.

Dengan berjalan mengendap-endap dan melupakan semua saran dan nasihat orang-orang terdekatnya dia berjalan keluar _cafe_ guna mengintip Kyungsoo yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria, tidak bisa di sebut berbincang karena mata besar Kyungsoo yang sedang melotot dan pria itu yang sedang memasang smirk di wajah tampannya.

 _'Apa mereka sedang adu mulut lagi?'_ , batinnya yang tahu benar jika Kyungsoo dan salah satu sahabat dari pria yang di cintainya itu tidak pernah akur di sebabkan sifat Kai; pria yang sedang menemui Kyungsoo-yang jahil dan suka berlaku seenaknya.

 _'Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?',_ Luhan memasang telinganya setajam mungkin untuk mendengar percakapkan kedua orang itu. Dia tidak bisa keluar _cafe_ mendekati mereka karena takut jika Kyungsoo akan memarahinya dan Kai yang akan mengadukannya pada Sehun. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang begitu protective dan tukang ngadu, percayalah. Entah apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sehingga kedua sahabatnya itu begitu akur dan patuh padanya.

 _'Ah sial aku tidak bisa mendengar',_ rutuknya sebal pada telinganya yang tidak bisa mendengar sedikitpun percakapan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo, bercakap atau sedang bertengkar Luhan tidak tahu, yang jelas keduanya sedang memasang wajah kesal dengan tangan terkepal erat.

 _"AAAAKKKHHH... "_

Gadis cantik yang sedang menguping itu tidak bisa menahan teriakannya saat merasakan tarikan di telinga kanannya, "Sudah oppa katakan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana tapi kau malah keluyuran Luhan..! Mau oppa marahi lagi?", Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya malas melihat Luhan yang begitu keras kepala dan tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat mereka.

"Masuk sendiri atau oppa yang akan menyeretmu?"

" _Ish_ ,,", Luhan menghempaskan tangan Myungsoo yang sedang menjewer telinganya dan berjalan menghentak untuk duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan menghentak di saat kakimu tidak boleh banyak di gerakkan Luhan-ie?"

"Diamlah, oppa berisik", rutuknya kesal, entah kesal karena tidak berhasil menguping atau kesal pada Myungsoo yang begitu cerewet.

"Giliran Sehun saja semua perkataannya kau turuti. Sedangkan oppa?", ujar Myungsoo menyindir kelakuan Luhan, dia paham betul betapa kerasnya batu di kepala Luhan dan betapa tidak bisa diamnya gadis itu, Luhan itu begitu lincah dan tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Tidak masalah jika ia sedang sehat, namun sekarang keadaannya berbeda, membuat Myungsoo yang sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri harus bersikap cerewet dan memberikan pengawasan ekstra pada gadis lincah ini. Tidak masalah jika ia harus mendengar umpatan Luhan yang mengatai dirinya cerewet dan menyebalkan. Yang penting Luhan segera sembuh dan beraktifitas lagi seperti biasa.

"Oppa jangan membawa-bawa nama Sehun"

"Wae?", tanya Myungsoo berniat menggoda gadis kecilnya, "Aigoo, apa uri Lulu merindukan calon kekasihnya?", godanya lagi dengan kedua alis naik turun.

"Dia bukan calon kekasih ku oppa?", ujarnya merona.

"Jika bukan kekasih lalu apa? Dia memberikan mu mobil semewah itu dan memberikan mu ciuman panas di depan banyak orang. Apa itu namanya jika bukan kekasih..?"

"Oppaaa...", rengeknya sebal, "Kemarin kami tidak berciuman. Kalian salah lihat", elaknya yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Heol, katakan itu pada pipi merona mu..", Pria yang memiliki panggilan L itu menoel pipi merona Luhan, dan ia sedikit senang saat pipi yang beberapa hari lalu begitu tirus sekarang mulai kembali berisi seperti semula.

"Oppaaaaa...", Si cantik merengek dan menutupi wajah meronanya dengan buku menu yang ada di atas meja. Tiba-tiba otaknya yang mulai mesum mengingat kembali adegan ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun kemarin.

"Aigoo.., lihatlah wajah mu sudah seperti udang goreng buatan Kyungsoo", ujar Myungsoo lagi yang sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan aksi menggoda sang adik.

" _Ish_ , pergi sana..! Aku mau makan", usirnya pada Myungsoo karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menghalau rona di pipinya yang selalu membuatnya malu.

.

.

.

.

.

"XI LUHAN..!"

Objek yang sedang di teriaki mengelus dadanya kaget akibat teriakan menggelegar milik Kyungsoo, gadis bermarga Do itu sepertinya sedang marah jika di lihat dari kedua tangannya yang sedang berkacak pinggang serta mata besarnya yang sedang melotot tajam.

"Ini bukan di hutan nona Do", ujar Luhan cuek dan tetap melanjutkan acaranya yang sedang membuka katalog fashion milik Baekhyun. Tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya hendak memakannya saat ini juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang?", tanya Kyungsoo tidak lagi berteriak namun tetap dengan suara tingginya. Dia melangkah pelan mendekati Luhan yang sedang bersandar nyaman di sofa kamar.

"Luhan, aku sedang bertanya?", desisnya sebal saat gadis rusa itu mengabaikan dirinya.

"Apa?", gumam Luhan tanpa menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang?", tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dia benar-benar harus memiliki kesabaran yang ekstra untuk menghadapi gadis yang sedikit 'gila' ini.

"Tadi siang?", Luhan menutup katalognya dan ia segera mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa saat melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo yang sedang mati-matian menahan amarahnya, "Tadi siang aku makan di bawah di temani Myungsoo oppa"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak keluar dari kamar mu?"

"Aku bosan, _aawww_ ", Jawaban cuek Luhan langsung di balas Kyungsoo dengan jitakan di kepala batunya.

"Sebelum makan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa banyak tanya sih? Cerewet sekali", cibirnya.

"Jawab saja..!"

"Sebelum makan aku tidur di kamar. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan..?"

"Kau bohong Luhan. Tadi kau keluar _cafe_ dan mengintip ku kan?"

" _Aaaahhh_.., majayo..", seakan teringat sesuatu gadis bermata rusa itu duduk bersila sambil menghadap Kyungsoo, kedua mata cantiknya sudah berbinar terang membuat Kyungsoo langsung merasa was-was.

"Kyung, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kai? Kenapa dia menemui mu? Apa kalian punya hubungan?", tanyanya penasaran, dia sudah memicing jahil menatap Kyungsoo yang gugup.

" _Hayoo_.., apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kai?", tanyanya lagi karena Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja dan tidak berani menatapnya, padahal beberapa menit lalu mata bulat itu begitu berani menatapnya tajam, tapi sekarang lihatlah, menoleh padanya saja Kyungsoo tidak berani.

"Kyung.. ", desak Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah lupakan..!"

Luhan di buat melongo saat Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja, dia berjalan begitu cepat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Luhan. Membuat Luhan yang dasarnya memang jahil dan sok tahu jadi menyimpulkan sesuatu yang menurutnya pasti benar.

"KYUNG, KAU TIDAK JADI MEMARAHI KU KARENA MENGINTIP MU BERMESRAAN DENGAN KAI?", Ia berteriak dan tertawa renyah saat Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan bantingan pintu. Gadis itu pasti sedang sangat malu saat ini.

 _'Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Kai? Apa aku tanya Sehun saja ya?'_ , gumamnya yang masih belum merasa puas karena rasa keingin tahuannya belum terpenuhi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berkulit eksotis itu tidak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya saat mengingat kembali pertengkaran kecilnya dengan gadis 'bulat' yang sudah masuk ke dalam list gadis incarannya. Sudah sejak tadi dia berusaha mengulum bibirnya agar tidak terbahak dan tidak membuat kedua temannya curiga. Namun sepertinya usaha Kai gagal, karenya nyatanya mata tajam Sehun serta mata besar Chanyeol saat ini sedang menatapnya heran, heran dengan ekspresi tidak biasanya.

"Kai, apa yang di katakan Luhan benar jika kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo?"

 _Uhuk.._

Kai yang baru saja ingin meneguk _soft drink_ nya langsung tersedak saat mendapatkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo?", tanya Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Iya Kyungsoo.."

"Kyungsoo temannya Luhan? si pemilik _cafe_ itu?"

"Iya, memangnya Kyungsoo yang mana lagi", jawab Sehun malas menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang kadang-kadang berubah menjadi idiot; menurutnya.

 _"Kyungsoo..",_ gumam Chanyeol seakan tidak percaya, kemudian di dalam apartemen mewah yang sedang hening itu terdengarlah suara tawa menggelegar yang membuat Sehun dan Kai kompak menutup telinga mereka, "Kai.. ", ujar Chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sibuk tertawa, "Sejak kapan tipe mu berubah dari gadis seksi dan menggoda menjadi gadis tertutup dan begitu polos?", katanya lagi masih terkekeh geli.

" _Sialan_ , aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan gadis bulat itu", umpat Kai yang merutuki mulut sialan Sehun. Sehun itu jarang bicara tapi sekalinya bicara langsung membuatnya mati kutu seperti ini.

"Tapi kata Luhan kemarin kau menemui Kyungsoo..?", kata Sehun lagi yang mengingat kembali cerita dari gadis cantiknya.

"Aku menemuinya untuk memesan makan siang", jawab Kai asal. Mulutnya memang pandai berbohong dan mengumbar rayuan menggoda namun jika dalam kondisi terdesak seperti ini otak cabulnya selalu menjadi lamban dan tidak bisa mencari alasan yang masuk akal sehingga sahabat sialan tampannya kembali menertawakannya.

"Ayolah, kemarin kau makan siang dengan kami berdua", kata Chanyeol geli yang juga di angguki Sehun.

"Aku sudah punya tunangan, kalian ingat itu", ujar Kai tegas dan segera berjalan cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Maklum saja saat ini mereka bertiga sedang ada di apartmen Kai karena Kai yang malas pulang dan menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang tidak ada akhirnya.

"Apa benar apa yang kau katakan tadi Sehun-ah?", tanya Chanyeol setelah Kai menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sehun mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan meneguk soft drinknya yang tinggal setengah, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kata Luhan kemarin Kai memang menemui Kyungsoo"

"Waaah, apa Kai mulai bosan dengan tunangannya yang luar biasa seksi itu?", Mata bulat Chanyeol berbinar senang membayangkan Kai yang akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan tunangannya, dia senang bukan karena Kai akan mendapatkan atau mencari gadis yang lebih baik, namun dia senang karena dia bisa membully Kai seperti Kai membullynya dulu saat ia masih sendiri sama seperti Sehun.

"Kau sendiri kapan putus dengan kekasih mu?"

Mata besar yang sedang berbinar itu tiba-tiba mendelik tajam atas mulut kurang ajar Sehun yang selalu saja mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sialannya.

"Kau sendiri kapan mengakhiri masa jomblo menahun mu?", balasnya yang membuat Sehun mendengus malas.

 _Satu sama Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis keturunan China itu sedang berdiri sendiri di balkon kamarnya, mata cantiknya menatap langit senja yang mulai berwarna jingga pertanda hari mulai petang, sesekali mata rusanya akan melirik ke arah bawah dan memandang sedih pada salah satu mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mencoba mobil itu, jujur saja kaki tangannya mulai gatal karen sudah lebih dari satu bulan dia tidak mengendarai mobil akibat kecelakaan hebat yang di alaminya. Dan setiap melihat mobil itu, Dokter muda nan cantik yang selalu menebar senyuman ramah itu semakin tidak sabar ingin duduk di balik kemudi dan mengemudikan mobilnya sekencang mungkin, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa trauma yang di rasakannya meskipun kecelakaan tempo hari nyaris menghabisi nyawanya.

" _Kapan aku di izinkan mengendarai mobil lag_ i ?", gumamnya sedih. Terkadang mulutnya mengumpat kesal pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Terutama pada Sehun, untuk apa pria itu memberikannya mobil semewah ini jika ia masih tidak di izinkan mengendarainya. Tidak tahukah pria itu betapa bahagianya Luhan saat ia sudah duduk di balik kemudinya? Baginya mengemudi itu menyenangkan, jika Baekhyun akan melampiaskan kekesalannya atau kesedihan yang dia rasakan dengan berteriak nyaring serta memukul-mukul bantalnya dan Kyungsoo yang melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memasak bebagai macam makanan sambil memotong dagingnya dengan cara paling kejam dengan pisau pemotong daging maka berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan akan melampiaskan baik itu kesedihan maupun kebahagiannya dengan mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan maksimum yang membuatnya merasa bebas dan lega.

 _Huft.._

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, sedikit menyesal kenapa ia nekat bunuh diri yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa bebas beraktifitas seperti biasa untuk sementara waktu. Padahal dia ingin sekali mengantar jemput si kembar ke sekolah dan mengunjungi Raina yang nyatanya sudah ia rindukan sejak hari pertama ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia juga ingin membantu Baekhyun yang sedang sangat sibuk mengurus rumah sakitnya yang sedang melakukan renovasi besar-besaran karena kurangnya ruangan serta fasilitas yang tersedia. Baekhyun pasti sedang sangat sibuk mengingat wanita itu selalu pulang larut dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Luhan-ie?"

Luhan memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang sedang memanggilnya, "Ada apa?"

"Jangan berdiri di sana aku takut kau akan melompat dan berniat bunuh diri lagi", Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Jujur saja dia masih belum mempercayai Luhan, dia takut jika tiba-tiba Luhan akan berpikiran dangkal lagi seperti kemarin.

"Kyuuung...", Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat menyadari jika kedua sahabatnya lah yang mengalami trauma pasca insiden bunuh dirinya. Sedangkan dirinya tidak merasakan trauma apa lagi takut sedikitpun, baginya itu hanya kehilafannya saja yang sedang sakit hati dan sedikit lelah dengan masalah yang di pikulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau sendiri kapan mengakhiri masa jomblo menahun mu?"_

Nyatanya celetukan jahil sahabat kelebihan kalsiumnya beberapa hari lalu terus terngiang di kepala Sehun. Pria itu ketika masih di apartemen Kai tidak begitu menghiraukan apa yang di katakan sahabatnya, namun saat ia tiba di rumahnya yang sepi dan membuka gallery phonselnya yang menggunakan wallpaper potonya dan Luhan membuatnya memikirkan kembali pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sering ia dengar itu.

Dan pikiran itu terus berlanjut sampai detik ini, hatinya gundah dan sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kapan ia akan mengakhiri kesendiriannya. Dia tampan, dia mapan, dan ia sudah berada di usia keemasannya untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dan mewujudkan keinginan orang tuanya yang segera ingin mendapatkan cucu untuk penerus keluarga Oh.

Beberapa bulan lagi usianya akan menginjak ke angka dua puluh enam tahun, dan Sehun rasa dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap sendiri mengingat dia sudah memiliki segalanya sebagai seorang pasangan yang di inginkan kebanyakan wanita di luar sana.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah siapakah yang akan dia jadikan pelabuhan hatinya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya? Wanita mana yang akan ia jadikan pendamping hidupnya yang bisa menyeimbanginya dan mencintianya setulus hati seperti ibunya mencintai ayahnya. Jujur saja dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti Kai dan Chanyeol yang membuang-buang waktu berharga mereka hanya untuk kekasih tidak setia mereka. Dia tidak ingin memiliki pasangan seperti kekasih kedua sahabatnya yang tidak perhatian dan hanya memikirkan karir dan kepentingannya sendiri. Sehun tidak ingin wanita seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin mendapatkan pasangan yang penuh ambisi seperti kekasih kedua sahabatnya.

 _Luhan.._

Tiba-tiba senyuman ceria si cantik serta ketulusan dan kelembutannya terbayang di otak kecil Sehun yang sedang berpikir keras tentang perempuan mana yang akan ia jadikan pendamping hidupnya.

Apakah gadis itu adalah Luhan? Gadis berparas cantik yang memiliki sikap manja namun begitu penurut padanya. Apakah Luhan si gadis cengeng yang sulit bangun pagi dan bahkan tidak bisa membuatkannya salad untuk sarapan?

"Sehun-aaaaaah..."

Sapaan riang dari suara merdu kesukaannya tiba-tiba membuyarkan segala lamunannya yang sedang membayangkan si gadis cantik yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?", Sehun bangun dari kursi kebesarannya dan menghampiri si cantik yang hari ini terlihat begitu ceria dan sangat mempesona. Penampilan sederhana dengan make up flawless dari Luhan tidak pernah membuat Sehun gagal untuk tidak terpesona.

Si gadis cantik memberenggut dan mengikuti Sehun yang menggiringnya untuk duduk di sofa kantornya yang sering ia duduki saat ia berkunjung kemari, "Aku sudah mengetuk bahkan menggedor pintu mu, tapi kau tidak mendengar karena kau sedang sibuk dengan lamunanmu"

 _'Apa gadis cantik yang suka menggerutu ini yang akan menjadi kekasih ku?_ ', ternyata hati Sehun masih begitu gundah. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya karena melihat ia yang sedang melamun, lagi.

"Sehun-ah.. ", jari lentik berkutek yang sering ia kecup itu terus mengibas di depan wajahnya untuk menyadarkan lamunannya, namun sepertinya Sehun belum ingin menyudahi acara melamunnya dan hanya terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun terus menatap bola mata Luhan yang begitu menarik perhatian dan selalu memancarkan tatapan hangat, tulus, dan penuh kelembutan yang membuat ia jatuh hati.

 _'Luhan..',_ Sehun menggumamkan nama Luhan di dalam hatinya.

Luhan itu cantik, baik hati, ceria, memiliki senyum yang bisa membuatnya menjadi tidak waras dalam sekejab dan memiliki sikap serta sifat yang mengagumkan yang Sehun cari-cari selama ini.

Sehun tidak menampik jika ia menyukai Luhan, Sehun juga tidak menampik jika ia mencintai gadis misterius yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia yang tidak bisa Sehun korek kebenarannya.

Sehun tidaklah diam saja dan hanya menunggu waktu sampai Luhan mau bercerita sendiri tentang masa lalunya, Sehun mengerahkan segala usahanya untuk mencari tahu tentang sang gadis tercinta. Dari mulai mencari di Korea, China, bahkan di negara lain sekalipun sudah Sehun cari data diri seorang Xi Luhan yang tidak pernah membuahkan hasil sampai detik ini.

Dari semua pencariannya tidak ada satupun gadis bernama Xi Luhan yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Dokter muda yang memiliki wajah cantik jelita seperti wajah gadisnya. Tidak ada satupun yang bernama Xi Luhan yang memiliki senyum mempesona seperti senyuman Luhan.

Gadis itu begitu misterius dan begitu menutup rapat tentang kehidupan peribadinya terutama masa lalunya, membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati dan tidak jarang pikiran negatif merasuki otaknya di kala ia putus asa mengorek informasi dan data diri tentang Luhan.

"Sehunaaaaaaaaaah.."

Yang menjadi objek rengekan menautkan alis tebalnya yang membuat si gadis perengek menendang kaki meja, kesal.

"Sudahlah aku pulang saja..", rutuknya dan segera berdiri sebelum kembali terduduk karena tarikan kuat di rambut tergerainya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan titisan dewi di hadapan mu?", ujarnya kesal dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang baru saja mendapatkan jambakan sayang dari Sehun.

"Apa kau sedang melamunkan seorang gadis?", bola mata yang baru saja Sehun kagumi itu memicing curiga dan menatap tajam pada wajah datar Sehun yang sedang terlihat sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

" _Hm_..", Sehun mengangguk pelan, menciptakan rengutan di wajah Luhan, "Aku sedang memikirkan seorang gadis", jawabnya jujur yang membuat Luhan lagi-lagi menendang kaki meja dengan stiletto lima belas sentinya.

"Aku rasa kaki mu benar-benar sudah sembuh karena kau sudah bisa menendang kayu sekeras itu Luhan", ujar Sehun sambil membawa penglihatannya pada kaki meja yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas terbaik yang pastinya sangat keras dan menyakitkan jika kau menendangnya.

"Ne, berkat perawatan dari mu. Gomawo", nadanya lembut, matanya berbinar menatap Sehun, namun bibirnya tertarik ke bawah membentuk cibiran yang ia tujukan langsung untuk Sehun.

"Serius Luhan, apa kaki mu sudah benar-benar sembuh? Kau bahkan sudah memakai sepatu mengerikan itu lagi", ujar Sehun sambil menatap kaki yang berbalut stiletto belasan senti Luhan yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

"Kaki ku memang sudah sembuh, kau saja yang terlalu protective", ia mencibir dan rasanya dari pada menendang kaki meja dia tertarik sekali menendang wajah _stoic_ Sehun yang lagi-lagi terlarut dalam lamunannya sambil memandangi kakinya.

"Oh Sehuuuuuun...", ia merengek lagi namun kali ini di lengkapi dengan cubitan kepiting di perut berotot Sehun, dia kesal, sungguh. Untuk apa Sehun memintanya datang ke kantornya jika hanya untuk melihatnya melamun dan terabaikan seperti ini. Dia sudah mati-matian berjalan diam-diam dan menutupi wajahnya karena takut jika ada Jaejoong yang kebetulan sedang kemari. Meskipun Sehun sudah mengatakan jika Ibunya sudah pulang ke rumah setelah makan siang bersama dengan ayahnya tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa was-was dan harus berhati-hati. Apa lagi mengingat banyaknya pasang mata di sini yang pastinya sebagiannya adalah kaki tangan pasangan paling harmonis dan paling sukses itu.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menhembuskannya perlahan, begitu dia lakukan sampai berulang-ulang untuk sedikit menggulung amarahnya menjadi gulungan kue yang bisa dia telan bulat-bulat saat ini juga sebagai ganti keinginannya yang sedang begitu ingin menelan wajah datar sehun.

"Tuhan, hukum dia karena sudah mengabaikan titisan dewi ini"

Sehun menjitak kepala gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan menengadahkan kepala ke atas seraya berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Sejujurnya Sehun sudah menghentikan lamunannya sejak Luhan menendang meja, namun ia sengaja mengabaikan Luhan demi untuk merekam segala macam ekspresi Luhan di dalam otaknya untuk dia simpan dan akan dia kenang saat ia sedang rindu, rasa rindu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghampirinya dan ingin selalu bersama Luhan setiap waktu seperti saat Luhan tinggal di rumahnya dulu.

"Berhenti melamun atau aku pulang..!", ancamnya dan memberikan cepitan kepitingnya lagi kali ini pada lengan kekar Sehun yang membuat pria itu pura-pura meringis sakit karena kenyataannya cubitan Luhan sama sekali tidak terasa sakit di lengan berototnya.

"Sakit Luhan..", wajah yang tadinya datar kini berubah menjadi wajah bayi yang sedang merajuk, membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh dan menarik gemas pipi tirus Sehun.

"Aku yang lebih sakit, kau sudah menarik rambutku dan menjitak kepala ku, kau juga mengabaikanku selama berjam-jam. Aku marah pada mu.."

Sehun tertawa kecil seraya berkata, "Berjam-jam apanya? Kau baru beberapa menit yang lalu tiba di sini. Lagi pula biasanya memang wanita yang merasakan lebih sakit dari pria", ujar Sehun ambigu. Otak cabul Kai benar-benar sudah mencemari semua orang.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu, salahkan kau dan lamunanmu tentang gadis mu itu dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa harus wanita yang merasakan sakit? Kenapa pria tidak", tanyanya polos dan tidak bisa menyamarkan nada cemburu dalam setiap kalimatnya meskipun dia sedikit tidak paham dengan perkataan terakhir Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang menyadari kecemburuan dan nada tidak paham itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan menarik Luhan untuk bersandar nyaman di dadanya, "Tentu saja wanita yang lebih sakit karena wanita yang di masuki"

 _Kriiiikk.._

Luhan bengong, otak polosnya yang sudah sedikit tercemar sedang berusaha keras memproses kalimat ambigu Sehun dan setelahnya, "YA..! KAU KEPARAT MESUM", teriaknya setelah ia mengerti makna di balik kalimat Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun begitu terhibur dengan teriakan serta wajah memerah malu Luhan, dia segera menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak memukulnya, "Terima kasih sudah datang kemari. Siapa yang menjemput mu?", tanya Sehun pelan dan mengalihkan perhatian gadis yang sedang malu itu, dan seketika paru-parunya terasa plong saat mukosa hidungnya menghirup rakus aroma rambut Luhan yang tidak mewah namun terasa lembut dan manis di indera penciumannya.

"Paman Han yang menjemput ku", Jawabnya yang masih ingat dengan jelas supir yang Sehun sediakan khusus untuknya sejak ia tinggal di rumah pria itu beberapa bulan lalu.

Kemudian Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun, "Sehun-ah, untuk apa kau membelikan ku mobil jika aku masih belum boleh mengendarainya?"

"Pertanyaan itu lagi..", Sehun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya guna mengecup bibir merekah Luhan. Tidak pernah menduga jika gadis lemah lembut ini memiliki kegemaran dengan otomotif dan terus menggerutuinya karena masih melaranngya mengemudikan mobil, "Luhanie ayo kita keluar?!"

"Apa kau bosan?"

"Tentu saja, sepanjang hari sendirian dan hanya di temani kertas-kertas itu sangat membosankan Luhan", ujarnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang tingginya sudah menyamai cangkir kopinya.

"Bukankah ada Seokjin dan Sulli? Seokjin tampan, Sulli cantik, montok dan seksi, apa yang membuat mu bosan?", Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya untuk mengingat nama sekretaris perempuan Sehun yang juga menjadi incaran Kai.

"Aku bosan melihat wajah mereka", kata Sehun tanpa beban, tidak perduli pada Seokjin yang bisa mendengar kalimat jahatnya.

"Aku yakin, mereka jauh lebih bosan memiliki bos yang hanya memiliki satu ekspresi seperti mu"

"Terserah mereka, aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak pernah melarang mereka untuk resign dari kantor ku",

Tuhan, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menonjok wajah super angkuh Sehun, pria itu bisa-bisanya mengatakan kalimat jahat seperti itu pada dua orang yang begitu penting dan berjasa di perusahaannya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang"- _karena sekarang aku yang merasa bosan._

"Kau mau pulang dan meninggalkan ku sendiri di sini?"

"Oh ayolah..",

"Ikut aku, kita keluar saja"

"Kemana..?"

Dan Luhan benar-benar menonjok Sehun -meskipun bukan di wajah- saat pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan gendikan bahu. Jika saja ia adalah Kyungsoo, maka sudah di pastikan wajah tampan Sehun akan babak belur dalam sekejap karena perempuan itu yang memang memiliki kegemaran menendang seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasangan yang saling menyukai namun tidak kunjung jadian itu menelusuri salah satu mall yang ada di pusat kota Seoul. Keduanya berjalan dengan tangan saling bertaut mesra, sesekali keduanya akan tersenyun bahkan tertawa saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di penglihatan mereka.

Yang satu berwajah tampan rupawan dengan setelan necis yang terlihat jelas sangat mewah dan yang satu berwajah cantik jelita dengan dress selutut berwarna pastel yang membuatnya tampak seperti gadis remaja di tambah dengan rona di pipinya yang tak jarang muncul akibat ulah sang pria membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka tidak jarang menoleh dua kali hanya untuk mengamati siapa gerangan pasangan yang terlihat begitu romantis tanpa perduli dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Luhan-ah film apa yang kau suka?"

Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan sambil melihat-lihat jajaran dvd yang menampilkan berbagai macam genre film.

"Aku suka horror..", jawabnya sambil mengikuti Sehun.

"Kau serius? Yang benar saja", kata Sehun tidak percaya, setahunya kebanyakan wanita pasti menyukai drama romantis picisan atau drama bergenre menyedihkan yang membuat air mata mereka bercucuran, bukan malah drama menyeramkan seperti apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Aku juga suka film ini.. ", ujar Luhan sambil mengambil satu dvd yang berjudul Nymphomaniac.

Mata sipit Sehun terbuka lebar saat melihat judul film yang sedang Luhan tunjukkan untuknya, "Apa kau sedang memberiku kode?", tanya Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan tidak menyangka dengan selera Luhan yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Aku wanita dewasa, tentu saja aku menyukai film seperti itu", ujar Luhan tanpa beban dan tidak mempedulikan senyuman miring yang tercetak di bibir Sehun.

"Okey, aku akan membeli yang ini, nanti kita nonton berdua", kata Sehun dan mengambil kaset Nymphomaniac itu yang merupakan film bergenre dewasa yang menceritakan tentang wanita pecandu seks. Sungguh Sehun cukup terkejut dengan sisi lain Luhan yang baru ia ketahui, ternyata wanita polos itu juga menyukai hal-hal yang berbau dewasa seperti ini. Dia pikir Luhan hanya menyukai kartun hello kitty serta pororo yang sering ia tonton bersama sahabat bulatnya. Namun ternyata wanita itu juga mempunyai sisi dewasa yang membuat Sehun semakin tertarik padanya.

Dan setelah itu Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan lagi untuk dia bawa menyusuri tempat lainnya, "Luhan-ah ayo kita nonton..!"

"Nonton apa..?"

"Nonton apa saja"

"Tidak mau, ini sudah hampir malam nanti Baekhyun memarahiku jika aku pulang telat"

"Kau begitu penurut Luhan", Sehun kira Luhan hanya patuh padanya namun ternyata gadis itu benar-benar memiliki sikap yang penurut pada siapa saja.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia ingin pulang namun dia masih begitu merindukan Luhan. Dia ingin menghabsikan waktunya dengan Luhan dengan cara menonton film agar setidaknya mereka bisa lebih lama menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan tangan bertaut mesra, namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak sepemikiran dengannya, membuat Sehun berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Luhan tidak minta pulang dan menyudahi acara kencan mereka.

 _Kencan?_

Sehun terkekeh sendiri dengan istilah yang menurutnya aneh itu. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah berkencan dan berjalan-jalan seperti ini dengan seorang gadis. Saat remaja dulu dia memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di mall hanya untuk bermain game, menonton film atau membeli beberapa benda kesukaannya, namun tidak pernah sekalipun dia melakukan hal tersebut dengan seorang gadis, dia selalu berpergian dengan Kai dan Chanyeol bukan dengan seorang gadis cantik seperti apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan menurutnya dari pada membawa wanita ke mall dan menuruti segala kemauan mereka yang begitu merepotkan lebih baik dia membawa para wanita itu ke bar atau ke hotel dan bersenang-senang di sana. Itu tidak akan membuatnya lelah dan repot seperti saat membawa wanita ke dalam mall. Hal itulah yang membuatnya sedikit mati kutu karena tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa saat ini, Luhan juga bukan tipe wanita yang banyak maunya dan meminta ini dan itu, jadi jangan salahkan Sehun jika ia benar-benar terlihat bodoh saat ini. Dia ingin berbelanja seperti pasangan lainnya namun Luhan menolak tegas dengan idenya tersebut. Luhan bilang dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menghabiskan uang, padahal setahu Sehun kebanyakan wanita selalu senang jika sudah mendengar kata belanja dan menguras habis isi atmnya

"Sehun-ah ayo kita pulang, Kyungsoo sudah menelpon ku", kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan layar phonslenya yang terdapat satu panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kita belum selesai.. "

"Memangnya apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Sehun diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena memang dia tidak mengetahui harus melakukan apa lagi. Sudah dia katakan jika dia tidak begitu ahli dalam hal-hal berbau kencan dan menyenangkan pasangan seperti ini, dia bukanlah Kai yang bisa berlaku romantis dan melakukan apa saja untuk menaklukkan hati gadis incarannya, dan dia bukanlah Chanyeol yang bisa menyenangkan pasangan nya hanya dengan lelucon garingnya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun pria kaku dan dingin yang belum pernah berkencan, dia adalah Oh Sehun yang menghabiskan hari-harinya hanya untuk menumpuk pundi-pundi dollarnya. Dia tidak berpengalaman dalam asmara, dan dia tahu itu.

"Sehun-ah, perasaan ku saja atau hari ini kau memang banyak melamun?", Ujar Luhan sudah merasa sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Satu tangannya sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun untuk membawa pria itu pulang dan mengguyurnya dengan air es agar berhenti dari lamunannya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan mu", jawab Sehun jujur dan mengikuti Luhan yang menyeretnya keluar dari mall menuju parkiran. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendapatkan pernyataan itu hanya bisa mendecih malas, dia benar-benar lelah dan kesal dengan sikap Sehun hari ini, sebenarnya apa yang di lamunkan pria itu, jikalau pun Sehun melamunkan dirinya Luhan menjadi penasaran apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria itu tentang dirinya. Apa ia sudah berhasil menjadi gadis baik seperti gadis idaman Sehun? atau malah pria itu sedang memikirkan hal lain yang membuat Luhan sedikit tidak tenang.

"Langsung pulang?", setibanya di mobil Sehun langsung memasangkan seat belt Luhan dan sedikit mencuri kecupan di bibir merahnya. Dan ia mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin segera melajukan mobilnya saat Luhan membalasnya dengan dengungan malas yang jarang sekali ia dengar.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau lelah? Apa kaki mu sakit karena terlalu lama berjalan?", tanya Sehun yang terdengar begitu perhatian, membuat Luhan yang sedang merasa sedikit kesal jadi tersenyum di buatnya.

"Aku baik Sehun-ah.. "

"Yakin?"

Luhan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun yang sedang mengelus pipinya, "Aku baik, sangat baik", katanya yang membuat Sehun mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang.

"Luhan-ie apa besok kau bekerja?"

"Belum, Baekhyun belum mengizinkan ku. Rumah sakit sedang berantakan dan berdebu karena renovasinya belum selesai"

"Turuti apa katanya, dia terlihat sangat menyayangi mu"

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar harus membelikan satu mobil lagi untuk Baekhyun karena kebaikan dan perhatian yang di berikannya pada Luhan, bahkan Sehun rasa kasih sayang Baekhyun pada Luhan jauh lebih besar dari pada kasih sayang yang ia persembahkan. Sehun bersyukur karena Luhan di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menjaga dan memperhatikannya, meskipun terkadang kedekatan mereka membuat Sehun mendesis iri terutama pada Myungsoo, Luhannya begitu manja dan kekanakan saat bersama pria itu. Dan yang membuat Sehun semakin iri adalah kenyataan jika pria itu salah satu orang yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Luhan membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukai pria itu dan dengan terang-terangan melarang Luhan bermesraan dengannya meskipun status mereka hanya sebagai kakak adik.

"Sehun-ah kenapa berhenti di sini?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan cukup kaget saat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di dekat taman sepi yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan kedua sahabat cantiknya.

"Aku masih merindukan mu", kata Sehun yang tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Dia tahu pernyataannya sudah membuat pipi Luhan semerah tomat. Tapi siapa peduli, dia benar-benar merindukan Luhan, entahlah padahal hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu tapi sikap dan wajah cantik Luhan selalu membuatnya rindu dan ingin selalu berada di dekat Luhan.

"Luhan, ayo tinggal lagi bersama ku. Sudah ku katakan jika aku sudah begitu ketergantungan dengan mu Luhan", ujarnya memohon, dia benar-benar ingin selalu bersama dengan Luhan, dia tidak tahan walau hanya sebentar tidak melihat wajah cantiknya.

"Kau gila.., kau ingin aku berakhir bunuh diri lagi _huh_?",

Gadis itu tersulut emosi, bagaimana bisa Sehun memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Luhan yang pastinya batinnya akan tersiksa jika ia tinggal di sana lagi.

"Luhan, aku bisa mengatasi kemarahan eomma ku. Ayo kita pulang ke rumah ku saja.. ", kata Sehun lagi yang membuat Luhan langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang sedang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Sehun-ah aku rasa kau benar-benar sudah gila.. ", ujar Luhan lirih, tidak habis pikir dengan egoisme Sehun yang begitu tinggi, pria itu sudah tentu bahagia jika ia tinggal lagi di rumah mewah namun mengerikan itu, namun tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan yakin baru sehari saja dia tinggal di sana maka keesokan harinya dia sudah berakhir bunuh diri lagi karena tidak tahan dengan besarnya kebencian yang Jaejoong persembahkan untuknya.

"Luhan-ie.. "

"Jangan memohon, mengertilah..!"

Sehun diam mematung saat melihat mata Luhan sudah mengeluarkan kristal beningnya karena perbuatan egois nya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Luhan masih begitu takut dengan ibunya dan menyimpan banyak luka di hatinya yang di sebabkan fitnah keji sang ibu.

Sehun kira dia bisa membujuk Luhan lagi dan tinggal bersama dengannya lagi seperti dulu. Masalah ibunya dia bisa mengurusnya karena percayalah semarah apa pun Jaejoong, ibunya itu hanya bisa mengoceh dan membuat mulutnya lelah sendiri. Ibunya bukan lah tipe ibu yang kejam yang tega menjauhkan dan menyingkirkan gadis yang di sukai putranya. Ibunya tidaklah sekejam ibu-ibu yang sering kalian tonton di drama sore favorit kalian. Ibunya hanyalah wanita yang begitu menyayangi putranya dan ingin yang terbaik untuk kehidupan putra semata wayangnya. Membuat Sehun merasa jika ia bisa mengendalikan kemarahan Jaejoong dan tidak ragu meminta Luhan untuk tinggal di rumahnya lagi.

Tapi ternyata Sehun salah, meskipun dia bisa mengatasi kemarahan sang ibu tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa trauma di hati Luhan, dia tidak bisa menghapus dan menyembuhkan luka menganga yang masih bersarang di hati Luhan.

"Luhan mianhae..", ujarnya lirih dan membawa tubuh gadis yang sedang terisak itu dalam pelukan eratnya, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi", Sehun benar-benar menyesal dan mengutuk mulutnya yang dengan gampangnya mengatakan permintaan mustahil yang langsung menyakiti hati Luhan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi..!", ujar Luhan serak.

"Em, aku janji. Maafkan aku", Luhan semakin meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Sehun saat pria itu mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Dia mengecupi dada Sehun di saat pria itu sibuk memberikan kecupan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Tidak ada suara, mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan posisi saling berpelukan mesra untuk menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Kedunya terlarut dalam keheningan dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Jika Sehun sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia bisa selalu bersama dengan Luhan maka Luhan sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar hatinya segera sembuh dan segera melupakan segala fitnah keji yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang sudah melahirkan prianya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan bentuk tubuh proporsional serta wajah yang luar biasa tampan rasanya tidak pantas jika hanya menghabiskan waktu di siang bolongnya hanya untuk duduk sendiri di depan ruang admnistrasi yang merupakan ruang tunggu di rumah sakit tempat adiknya bekerja, namun itulah yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Dengan setelan casual serta kaca mata hitamnya yang bertengger manis di atas kepalanya untuk menghalau poni pirangnya yang mulai menutup mata dia duduk sendiri sambil memainkan phonselnya sembari menunggu seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari lagi.

"Maaf Tuan, Dokter Xi sudah lebih dari satu bulan terakhir tidak bertugas dan tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit"

Wu Yifan, pria berambut pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar, "Kenapa dia tidak bekerja? Apa dia di pindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit lain?", tanyanya agak ragu karena sepertinya tidak mungkin gadis itu akan pindah tugas dan meninggalkan salah satu sahabat tercintanya.

"Saya tidak tahu Tuan, permisi", ujar salah satu perawat itu yang menyembunyikan segala informasi tentang salah satu Dokter terbaik mereka. Dengan seragam putih-putihnya dia berjalan terburu untuk menjauh dari pria yang sering membuat keributan di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

Sedangkan Yifan yang masih dalam posisinya hanya bisa termenung, memikirkan apa penyebab Luhan tidak bekerja bahkan tidak datang ke club mereka lebih dari satu bulan lamanya. Dan dengan segera ia membuka phonselnya yang masih ia genggam untuk menghubungi Baekhyun karena dia tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan akibat gadis itu memblokir nomornya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"Aku sedang sibuk, ada apa?"_

Yifan hanya bisa mendengus mendengar sapaan tidak bersahabat dari Baekhyun, wanita itu tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan nada ramahnya saat sedang berbicara dengannya, "Di mana Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak bekerja?", tanyanya tanpa perlu berbasa-basi.

 _"Luhan sedang mengambil cuti"_ , jawab Baekhyun tanpa gugup sedikitpun meskipun dia sedang membohongi pria mengerikan yang memiliki kegemaran menyiksa sahabat rusanya.

"Cuti?", alis tebal itu lagi-lagi berkerut bingung.

 _"Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Berikan aku cuti selama sebulan atau lebih' itu kata Luhan empat puluh hari yang lalu",_ lagi, Baekhyun menjawab dan mengarang cerita tanpa beban, di berkatilah cita-cita tidak kesampaiannya yang ingin menjadi aktris dan sutradara ternama sehingga dengan cepat dia bisa mengarang cerita. Karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa iblis yang bersarang di dalam dasar perut Yifan langsung mengamuk saat ini juga saat mengetahui gadis yang menjadi pelampiasan emosinya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dan setelahnya karena kesibukan yang sedang menantinya Baekhyun langsung memutuskan panggilan mereka dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk akibat Luhan yang belum dia izinkan untuk bekerja.

Baekhyun sedikit mengintip dari jendela kaca yang ada di lantai lima rumah sakitnya dan langsung menarik nafas lega saat melihat Yifan yang sudah hendak pergi dari rumah sakitnya, namun hanya sebentar dia menarik nafas lega sepersekian detik setelahnya dia merasa cemas kembali karena tahu benar kemana arah tujuan mobil Yifan.

"Dokter Kim.. ", panggilnya pada Taehyung, Asisten Luhan yang sekarang menjadi asistennya untuk sementara waktu, "Pinjam phonselmu.. "

Tanpa bertanya perawat yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Dokter cantik itu langsung meminjamkan phonselnya. Entah siapa yang ingin di hubungi Dokter sekaligus pemilik dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja ia tidak ingin bertanya dan mencampuri urusan pribadi Dokter cantik namun bermulut pedas ini.

 _"Aku harap kalian akan baik-baik saja, Luhan-ie, Kyung-ie.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Benar apa yang di katakan sahabatnya beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia keluar dari dapur _cafe_ mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung di suguhi wajah pria tampan namun tidak punya hati yang sedang duduk pongah di salah satu kursi cafenya.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan mendekati pria itu seraya mengingat kembali nasihat Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk tenang dan tidak memancing emosi pria bermarga Wu itu.

"Yifan ge.. ", panggilnya ramah meskipun sebenarnya dia enggan karena menurutnya pria kejam ini tidak pantas untuk di perlakukan baik seperti ini.

"Panggilkan Luhan..!", ujar Kris datar dan menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tidak berani menatapnya. Kemudian tanpa berucap satu patah kata pun Kyungsoo melepas apronnya dan berjalan pelan menaiki tangga rumah mereka seraya berfikir apa yang harus dia katakan pada Luhan agar gadis itu tidak kaget dan ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Apa lagi saat netranya melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum senang sambil mengusap pipinya yang lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"Luhan-ie..", bisiknya pelan di telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan yang sedang menerima telpon dari Sehun langsung menjauhkan phonselnya.

"Ada apa?", balas Luhan ikut berbisik pula.

"Ada Yifan ge di bawah", keduanya saling berbisik agar Sehun tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar..", ujar Luhan yang mencoba bersikap sesantai mungkin dan kembali berbicara dengan Sehun sebelum ia mengakhiri panggilan mereka untuk menemui Yifan.

"Ada apa ge?", Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yifan dengan perasaan was-was. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena kakinya yang tidak lagi pincang dan sudah kembali berjalan dengan normal seperti semula sehingga Yifan tidak akan mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan tempo hari.

Dengan mata tajamnya Yifan memandangi wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan sang ibu. Membuatnya sedikit rindu dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Baekhyun bilang kau sedang mengambil cuti, kenapa?"

Luhan menarik nafas lega saat Yifan tidak menanyakan apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan saat ini, "Aku hanya sedang lelah dan sedikit bosan", jawabnya singkat dan bohong pastinya. Dia tidak pandai berbohong dan berakting seperti Baekhyun, tapi di berkatilah karena Yifan bukanlah Sehun pria yang begitu cermat dan teliti yang bisa mengetahuinya ketika ia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Yifan tidaklah secermat Sehun, sehingga walaupun Luhan yang tidak pandai berbohong terus membohonginya pun Yifan tidak akan mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa tidak datang ke _club_ lagi? Kau tahu jika di akhir tahun seperti ini hotel dan club kita sedang sangat sibuk dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih"

"Nanti malam aku akan kesana.. ", kata Luhan akhirnya karena sudah tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi. Dia tahu dia salah karena sudah mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya. Membuat Yifan yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, "Kau memang harus datang, ada banyak hal yang harus kau urus", kata Yifan yang langsung di angguki Luhan.

"Aku pasti ke sana.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya pada Yifan, gadis bermata rusa itu datang ke _club_ nya dengan cara mengendap-endap agar tidak ada yang melihatnya, dia sudah menggunakan kaca mata hitam besar yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya serta menutupi mini dressnya dengan long coat untuk menghalau udara dingin di malam hari yang menembus tulang.

Sebenarnya dia sudah sedikit terlambat karena menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk membujuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar tidak perlu mencemaskan dirinya dan hanya membiarkannya pergi ke tempat laknat yang kerap kali mereka kutuk keberadaannya. Di tambah lagi dia harus membujuk dan memastikan Sehun sedang berada di rumahnya dan sedang tidak datang kemari seperti apa yang pria itu selalu lakukan. Untungnya ini bukan akhir pekan jadi kemungkinan Sehun datang kemari sangatlah kecil membuat Luhan sedikit lega dan segera menemui Yifan yang sudah menunggunya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.

 _ **Bruk..**_

Luhan membuka kaca mata besarnya dan alisnya langsung mengernyit saat melihat Yifan melemparkan tumpukan kertas yang lumayan tebal, "Ini apa?", tanyanya dan mengambil tumpukan kertas itu yang terletak di atas meja.

"Itu daftar apa saja yang harus kau urus dan selesaikan dengan cepat. Kau tahu pengunjung di sini sepertinya sudah mulai bosan, jadi aku berfikir jika kita harus menambah jumlah hiburannya dan mengganti importir wine kita dengan perusahaan yang lebih berpengalaman dan lebih menghargai waktu"

Luhan tahu Yifan sedang marah, pria itu sedang emosi karena perusahaan yang memproduksi minuman yang bekerja sama dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini sering terlambat mengekspor minuman mereka sehingga club mereka akhir-akhir ini kerap kali kehabisan stok anggur dan berbagai macam minuman lainnya yang membuat jumlah pengunjung menjadi menurun.

"Masih banyak perusahaan minuman lain yang mau bekerja sama dengan club ternama seperti kita. Jadi jangan khawatir..", ujar Luhan yang masih bisa berfikir positif di tengah tekanan dan tanggung jawab yang sedang ia pikul. Tanggung jawab untuk menjaga hotel terutama _club_ tempat ia berpijak sekarang yang merupakan tempat 'bersejarah' bagi baba Yifan dan mamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menarik nafas lega dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar. Dia benar-benar merasa lega karena Tuhan masih melindunginya dan tidak mempertemukannya dengan Sehun di _playhouse_. Cukup lama Luhan berada di sana untuk memeriksa segala sesuatunya dan sedikit berkonsultasi dengan Bartender, DJ, Burlesque, Stripper (penari telanjang), serta beberapa pekerja seks yang ia pekerjakan di sana.

 _Club_ nya bukanlah _club_ dengan golongan _Neighborhood_ _Club_ atau _dive bar_ yang berada di pedalaman kota yang memiliki pengunjung tidak berkelas dan pria-pria hidung belang kelas rendahan. _Club_ nya adalah _club_ dengan golongan _Upscale Type_ atau tipe _club_ kelas atas yang memiliki pelanggan dari golongan pebisnis, selebritis serta kaum jetset lainnya yang berkantong tebal. Jadi wajar jika Luhan di buat sedikit repot dan pusing mengurus pekerjaan yang bukan keahliannya, dia tidak mempunyai pengalaman dan ilmu sedikit pun tentang berbisnis apa lagi bisnis di dunia malam seperti itu. Luhan benar-benar buta untuk, serius. Jadi wajar rasanya jika saat ini Luhan menarik nafas lega karena setidaknya dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa masalah di nightclub nya tanpa ada yang mengetahui statusnya dan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lulu eomma.. "

"Astaga Denniiiiss... "

Gadis cantik itu terlonjak kaget saat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang tertunduk menemukan Dennis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah kusut khas bangun tidurnya, "Ada apa sayang? Apa Dennis ngompol?", tanyanya yang di balas bocah lima tahun itu dengan gelengan kepala.

"Dennis haus..", jawabnya dan langsung masuk kedalam gendongan Luhan saat salah satu ibunya yang mengurusnya sejak ia masih bayi itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mau Lulu eomma yang membuatkan susu atau Kyungsoo eomma?", tanya Luhan yang masih ingat dengan jelas jika kedua bocah kembar menggemaskan milik mereka lebih menyukai makanan dan minuman buatan Kyungsoo dari pada buatannya dan Baekhyun. Terutama susu, padahal Luhan rasa dia sudah memasukkan takaran yang pas dan sama seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan namun rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Entah itu kurang manis atau kebanyakan air pokoknya ada saja yang kurang yang membuat Luhan benar-benar angkat tangan jika itu masalah masak memasak.

"Dennis mau susu Kyungie eomma"

Naaah kan, benar apa kata Luhan tadi.

Menuruti kemauan sang anak segera Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan kedua sahabatnya untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo yang sudah berlayar ke alam mimpinya, "Dennis saja yang membangunkan Kyungie eomma. Lulu eomma tidak berani, lihat kakinya sudah memasang pose untuk menendang orang", bisik Luhan berkelakar yang membuat si kecil terkikik dan langsung turun dari gendongan Luhan untuk menduduki perut Kyungsoo dan mengecupi seluruh wajah menggemaskan itu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama dan usaha lebih karena Kyungsoo bukanlah Luhan yang sulit bangun atau pun Baekhyun yang akan marah dan mengoceh panjang lebar jika ada yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Kyungsoo merupakan tipe wanita yang begitu mudah tidur dan mudah terbangun jadi tidak sampai enam puluh detik gadis itu sudah membuka mata bulatnya saat ia merasakan beban berat di atas perutnya.

"Eomma.., Dennis mau susu", ujarnya tanpa cadel, tidak seperti sang kembaran; Jasper.

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang berada di pangkuannya, kemudian ia membawa pandangannya ke arah lemari, "Luhan-ie sudah pulang? Kau oke? Yifan tidak menyakiti mu kan?"

Luhan yang sedang mengancingkan piama tidurnya berbalik menghadap Kyungaoo dan tersenyum sangat manis menunjukkan eyesmile nya pertanda ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada luka memar di tubuhnya, yang membuat Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega dan segera bangun untuk membuatkan sebotol susu yang akan membuat perut anak kesayangan mereka kenyang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini gadis bermata rusa itu bangun lebih cepat bahkan lebih dulu dari Baekhyun yang masih mendengkur halus dengan selimut yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Salahkan Sehun yang dengan kurang ajarnya membangunkan dirinya dengan cara menelponnya sampai belasan kali membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya dan menghentikan suara di phonselnya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan umpatan dari Baekhyun. Dan Luhan sungguh menyesal saat Sehun di pagi buta membangunkan dirinya hanya untuk mengatakan, " _Biasakan bangun pagi, meskipun di hari sabtu sekalipun",_ kata Sehun beberapa menit lalu yang membuat Luhan langsung menendang-nendang bantal gulingnya karena kesal. Padahal dia baru tidur selama tiga jam akibat tadi malam ia menemani Dennis bermain karena bocah itu yang mengeluh tidak merasakan kantuk.

"Oh Sehun sialan.. ", umpatnya tidak tertahankan. Dan masih dengan piama tidur serta wajah khas bangun tidurnya ia melangkah gontai ke dapur untuk mencari Kyungsoo yang pastinya sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya. Entah jam berapa wanita itu bangun Luhan tidak tahu, yang jelas saat ini ia sedang mengelus perutnya untuk menenangkan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang berdemo minta di beri makan.

"Apa aku sedang melihat arwah Luhan di sini?", sindir Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang sudah mencomot roti isi buatannya.

"Jika aku jadi arwah kau yang akan ku hantui lebih dulu", ujar Luhan dan terus melahap sarapannya untuk mengisi perut laparnya.

"Serius Luhan, apa yang membuatmu bangun pagi bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bangun, aku rasa aku belum menendang pantatmu? Di tambah lagi ini weekend. Apa kau sedang ada jadwal kencan?",

Kyungsoo dengan apron, pan, serta pisau di tangannya adalah pemandangan yang lumrah untuk Luhan, karena setiap pagi dia pasti melihat pemandangan itu. Namun tidak dengan ocehannya, telinga segar Luhan jarang sekali mendengar gadis yang sedang membuat jus itu mengoceh di pagi hari, membuatnya sedikit terkekeh karena rumah mereka yang sepi menjadi ramai akibat mulut cerewet sang sahabat.

"Si Oh sialan Sehun itu tidak berhenti menelponku dan membuat suara berisik yang membangunkan ku", jawabnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan juicernya dan buah-buah segarnya.

"Si sialan itu adalah pria yang kau sukai Luhan", kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh, ia langsung menepis tangan Luhan yang ingin 'membantu' nya, "Jangan merecoki pekerjaanku..!"

"Ayolah aku juga ingin bisa memasak. Gara-gara kau, aku dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana garam dan yang mana gula"

"Tugas kalian adalah menyembuhkan orang bukan mengenyangkan perut orang. Jadi hanya duduk diam di sana dan jangan-mencuri-buahanku-Luhan"

Gadis yang setiap harinya selalu menggunakan apron itu memijit pelipisnya pening. Pening melihat Luhan yang begitu suka merecoki dirinya. Itulah kenapa ia selalu membangunkan Luhan maupun Baekhyun saat ia sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dan terus membiarkan kedunya tidur jika masakannya belum selesai. Karena jika ia sedang memasak dan kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu sudah terbangun maka sudah di pastikan keduanya akan memgacaunya sampai mereka puas terbahak karena teriakan serta tendangan supernya. Namun pagi ini dia masih mengucap syukur karena hanya Luhan yang mengacaunya, jika ada Baekhyun maka Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan satu kakinya untuk menendang dua makhluk unyil berotak jahil itu.

"Aku hanya minta satu jeruk ya Tuhaaan, pelit sekali", Luhan mencibir wanita galak itu dan menuruti perkataannya untuk duduk diam di kursi makan, ingin sekali rasanya Luhan membangunkan Baekhyun agar ia mempunyai sekutu untuk menjahili Kyungsoo. Namun ia urungkan karena dia tahu sahabat bermata sipitnya itu sedang membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengurangi kantung matanya yang semakin menghitam, lagi pula ini weekend jadi inilah waktunya untuk Dokter sibuk seperti Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk istirahat.

"Kyungie apa jadwal mu hari ini?"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk sambil bertopang dagu, "Aku sedang bosan di rumah", jawabnya jujur. Berhari-hari hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah tentu saja membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Hari ini aku ingin berbelanja dan mengisi ulang bahan-bahan di dapurku yang mulai sepi"

"Aku ikut yaaa?!"

"Asal kau mau membantuku membawa kantung belanjaanku", jawab Kyungsoo yang melunturkan senyuman ceria di wajah cantik Luhan.

"It's oke. Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun kalau begitu", kata Luhan tidak kehabisan ide untuk keluar rumah dan menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan pagi tadi, saat ini ketiga gadis cantik yang sama-sama memiliki postur mungil serta wajah polos itu sedang berada di dalam mall di dekat pusat kota Seoul. Ketiganya kompak memakai dress baby blue dan flat shoes yang membuat mereka tampak seperti gadis remaja yang sedang ingin menghabiskan weekend nya dengan bershoping ria.

Tiga gadis itu berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo yang memimpin di depan, sedangkan Luhan yang berada di tengah sedang sibuk menyeret Baekhyun yang sebenarnya enggan ikut mereka dengan alasan lelah. Membuat Luhan bersusah payah menyeretnya dan menghilangkan lem yang sedang merekat erat di kaki Baekhyun.

"Baek-ie... ", ia merengek dan mengelap pelipisnya yang sudah berkeringat padahal pendingin ruangan di mall ini bekerja dengan sangat baik, salahkan Baekhyun yang merekatkan kakinya di lantai sehingga dengan susah payah Luhan harus bekerja keras membujuknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan keduanya dan hanya terus berjalan untuk membeli bumbu-bumbu yang bisa membuat dapurnya mengepul kembali. Kyungsoo benar-benar sahabat yang baik.

"Baek ayolah..."

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan rengekan Luhan dan sekuat tenaga menahan kakinya agar tidak bergerak satu langkah pun. Dia sedang ingin memberi Luhan pelajaran karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Baek-ie..."

Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun tertawa saat ia melihat wajah masam Luhan yang sudah hendak menangis, tangan gadis itu pasti sakit karena terus menyeretnya tanpa lelah sejak mereka masih di rumah.

Karena tidak tega dan tidak ingin melihat air mata buaya Luhan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat sebelum berlari menyusul Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Luhan yang urung menangis, "Uwwaaah, Apa sejak tadi dia hanya mengerjaiku?", monolog Luhan tidak percaya dan terkekeh geli melihat lari Baekhyun yang begitu cepat.

"Cepatlah Luhan nanti kau hilang"

Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berlari saat mendengar teriakannya yang menyuruhnya cepat. Dia tahu Baekhyun takut dirinya nyasar dan menghilang karena jarangnya ia pergi ke mall, di tambah lagi di saat weekend seperti ini mall sedang ramai-ramainya entah karena orang-orang yang ingin berbelanja atau hanya ingin mencuci mata mereka. Membuat tubuh kecilnya bisa menghilang kapan saja dan terpisah dari kedua sahabatnya jika ia tidak segera menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja yang lebih banyak di isi perdebatan tidak penting antara Luhan dan Baekhyun yang dengan seenak jidat mereka mengambil segala bahan makanan yang menurut mereka lezat tanpa tahu fungsi dan namanya, ketiga gadis cantik itu mencari restoran yang ada di dalam mall untuk mencharge tenaga mereka yang mulai melemah, dan setelah menemukan restoran yang mereka cari ketiganya langsung memesan makanan untuk santap siang mereka.

 _ **Drrttt.. Drrtt...**_

"Han-ie phonsel mu"

Luhan yang sedang sibuk memesan makanan pada waiters tidak menyadari phonselnya yang bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk,

"Sehun..", gumam Bakehyun pada Luhan yang masih berbicara dengan waiters berseragam hitam merah tersebut.

Awalnya Luhan ingin menghiraukan entah siapa yang sedang menelponnya, namun saat Baekhyun menggumamkan nama Sehun maka dengan cepat ia mengambil phonselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 _"Kau di mana?"_

Inilah yang Luhan kurang sukai dari Sehun, pria itu tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali dan tidak tahu bagaimana bertata krama dengan baik dan benar.

"Aku sedang di luar bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo", jawab Luhan terlanjur malas.

" _Aku sedang berada di depan rumah mu. Kau di mana, posisimu?_ ", tanya Sehun lebih jelas.

"Lihat GPS mu..", kata Luhan yang tidak habis pikir, bukankah pria itu sendiri yang mengaktifkan GPS di phonselnya dengan alasan ingin selalu mengetahui keberadaan Luhan.

" _Aku menyusul, jangan pulang dulu..!",_ ujarnya yang langsung di angguki Luhan meskipun dia tahu jika Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan setelah itu karena tuntutan dari perutnya yang lapar atau karena malas mendengar mulut cerewet Sehun ia langsung memutuskan panggilan singkat mereka dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa katanya Lu?"

"Sehun akan menyusul.."

Mendengar itu kedua sahabat Luhan tersenyum senang namun dengan alasan yang berbeda, jika Baekhyun berbinar senang karena setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan satu tas gratis dengan menjual nama Luhan pada Sehun namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu senang karena ia berharap jika Sehun tidak datang seorang sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian berdua?", Luhan memicing menatap ekspresi semringah di wajah kedua sahabatnya, "Kyung, apa kau berharap Sehun akan mengajak Kai?", tanya Luhan menggoda namun sepertinya tepat sasaran. Lihat saja, pipi berisi Kyungsoo sudah memerah tanpa alasan serta mulutnya yang bergumam tidak jelas, kelihatan sekali jika ia sedang salah tingkah.

"Siapa yang mengharapkan pria mesum itu..?"

"Kau..!", kata Baekhyun dan Luhan kompak saat mereka masih bisa mendengar gumaman sang sahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Sunday, 2017 11 26**

 _14 B nya besok ya_

 **Review juseyo 520**


	15. Chapter 14 B

_**Previous chap..**_

 _"Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian berdua?", Luhan memicing menatap ekspresi semringah di wajah kedua sahabatnya, "Kyung, apa kau berharap Sehun akan mengajak Kai?", tanya Luhan menggoda namun sepertinya tepat sasaran. Lihat saja, pipi berisi Kyungsoo sudah memerah tanpa alasan serta mulutnya yang bergumam tidak jelas, kelihatan sekali jika ia sedang salah tingkah._

 _"Siapa yang mengharapkan pria mesum itu..?"_

 _"Kau..!", kata Baekhyun dan Luhan kompak saat mereka masih bisa mendengar gumaman sang sahabat._

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ie..", ketiga gadis yang sedang bercanda itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara, dan yang di panggil namanya melambaikan satu tangan pada dua pria yang berpenampilan casual namun begitu terlihat mempesona.

"Cepat sekali..", ujar Luhan dan tersenyum hangat saat Sehun mengecup pelipis dan bibirnya tanpa canggung di depan sahabat-sahabatnya serta para pengunjung mall.

"Kai yang menyetir, kau tahu jika dia adalah mantan pembalap F1", ujar Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya di antara Luhan dan Bakehyun.

"Ooh hai Kai..", sapa Luhan ramah dan menepuk kursi kosong di samping kirinya dan di samping kanan Kyungsoo; mereka menggunakan meja bundar yang membuat mereka duduk melingkar.

"Hai Lu", sapa Kai balik dan memberikan senyuman kecilnya pada Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali ia lihat serta pada Kyungsoo yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baek-ie ini Kai.."

" _Yang hitam?_ ", bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan yang membuat Sehun ikut terkekeh.

"Ne..", jawab Luhan geli, "Dan Kai ini Byun Baekhyun, dia Dokter juga sama seperti ku", Luhan mengenalkan sahabatnya pada Kai yang langsung tebar pesona. Pria itu sedang tersenyum begitu tampan pada Baekhyun yang berwajah datar.

"Halo Dokter Byun..", ujar Kai yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan mata yang mengundang tawa dari mereka semua, kecuali Kai pastinya.

 _"Dia memang sedikit dingin pada pria_ ", bisik Luhan pada Kai agar pria itu tidak tersinggung dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Tidak masalah", jawabnya yang sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari beberapa wanita yang ia temui.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku jika kau ingin keluar?", Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kai pada Sehun yang sedang mencuri minumannya.

"Memannya kenapa?"

"Kita bisa pergi bersama"

"Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Ini sabtu Luhan"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal hari sabtu dan minggu?", sindir Luhan yang di balas Sehun dengan kekehannya. Karena memang kenyataannya selama ini Sehun selalu bekerja bahkan di hari sabtu dan minggu sekalipun. Saat asik mengobrol dengan Sehun, Luhan merasakan tendangan di kaki kanannya yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Baekhyun, Luhan menautkan alisnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang saling berbisik.

Kemudian kedua Dokter cantik itu saling bertatapan dan berkomunikasi melalui mata mereka, dan setelahnya keduanya menutup mulut mereka yang hendak terbahak. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan lewat tatapan mata mereka, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Yang jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak jauh tentang sang sahabat bermata bulat.

" _Ekhm_.. ", Baekhyun berdehem untuk menyudahi acara terbahaknya, dan seakan teringat sesuatu dia langsung membawa tatapannya ke arah pria berkulit putih pucat di sampingnya, "Sehun-ssi..", Panggilnya pelan dan agak berbisik karena takut jika Luhan yang sedang menikmati makanannya akan mendengar.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab..", ujar Baekhyun disertai dengan mata sipitnya yang memicing jahil pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saja dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hari ini adalah waktu ku untuk istirahat, tapi calon kekasihmu itu justru menyeretku hanya untuk membantunya membawakan belanjaan berat Kyungsoo. Kau harus mengganti rugi waktu istirahat ku", ujarnya yang di balas Sehun dengan tautan alis. Dan karena sepertinya Sehun belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya maka Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, "Kyungsoo sedang menghukum Luhan dengan menyuruhnya membawa kantung belanjaan karena tadi pagi dia mengacau masakan Kyungsoo. Dan karena tangan kecilnya tidak kuat dia menyeretku untuk ikut dan membantunya. Makanya kau harus mengganti rugi waktu istirahatku Sehun-ssi karena Luhan bangun pagi juga karena kau", jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar dan sangat terperinci.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu untuk mengganti waktu istirahatmu? ", ujar Sehun yang seolah tidak masalah jika itu berhubungan dengan gadis kesayangannya yang membuat si gadis berotak licik dan sedikit matrealistis langsung berbinar senang.

"Hari ini _Christian Dior launching_ tas terbaru mereka yang sangat di idamkan Luhan", Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan memberikan cengirannya pada Sehun, "Sehun-ssi, Apa kau sedang ingin memberikan Luhan hadiah lagi? Jika iya belikan aku satu yaa? _Chanel_ juga oke, _Prada_ juga tidak apa-apa", ujarnya dengan alis naik turun tanpa malu, membuat Sehun yang baru menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menyukai sikap matrealistis sahabat gadisnya.

Sehun merupakan pria yang _talkless do more_ , jadi tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan satu kartu unlimited nya pada gadis yang matanya sedang berbinar terang.

"Kembalikan jika kalian sudah puas"

"Omo, gomawo Sehun-ssi", ujar Baekhyun senang, jika saja Sehun bukan pria yang di sukai sahabatnya maka sudah di pastikan Baekhyun akan melompat kedalaman pelukan pria kaya raya yang begitu royal ini. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu kenapa Luhan sampai jatuh hati pada Sehun, selain ketampanannya yang luar biasa ternyata pria ini juga merupakan pria kaya raya yang tidak sungkan menghamburkan uangnya demi kebahagiaan gadis tercintanya.

"Sehun-ssi gomawo.. ", bisik Baekhyun lagi yang hanya di balas Sehun dengan dehemannya. Kemudian seakan tersadar di mana dan sedang bersama siapa dia saat ini gadis bermata sipit itu menoleh takut ke arah Luhan yang sedang memicing tajam padanya, dengan segera ia menyembunyikan kartu Sehun yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan pada mu?", tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Katanya kau cantik..", jawab Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan Luhan memberenggut sebal. Dia tahu jika Sehun berbohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan jika di lihat dari wajah berseri Baekhyun.

"Wae..?", tanya Baekhyun pura-pura marah saat Luhan terus memberikannya tatapan curiga. Sedangkan Sehun yang bukanlah pria tukang ngadu membawa tangannya untuk menarik kepala Luhan dan menyembunyikannya di dadanya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun.."

Aaah ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun. Sudah tampan, bahkan luar biasa tampan, kaya raya, baik hati dan begitu pengertian. Ya ampuun, rasanya Baekhyun gemas sendiri dan ingin berteriak sambil berjingkrak senang entah karena apa.

"Aku tahu kau bohong", tuduh Luhan lagi, dan ia mendesis malas saat Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Luhan-ie kau tidak menawariku untuk makan siang?", tanya Sehun sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mata sipitnya melirik pada piring kosong Luhan.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah makan.."

"Tadinya aku dan Kai ingin makan di cafe Kyungsoo, tapi urung karena kalian tidak ada"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu"

"Ya sudah apanya?"

"Ya sudah pesan sendiri sana"

 _Ekhm.._

Keempat orang yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sengaja berdehem keras, kemudian mereka berempat tertawa kencang saat melihat wajah masam Baekhyun akibat mereka abaikan.

"Seharusnya kau membawa Chanyeol", bisik Luhan yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan membenarkan ide dari gadisnya, "Chanyeol sedang keluar negeri untuk menyusul kekasihnya"

"Kekasihnya yang baru ketahuan berselingkuh dengan aktor itu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari TV", jawabnya polos.

 _"Hm,_ kekasihnya yang itu", kekasihnya yang itu maksud Sehun adalah kekasih Chanyeol yang sedang terlibat skandal dengan seorang aktor yang merupakan teman satu managemen sang aktris. Kekasih Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang aktris itu tertangkap kamera wartawan sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang aktor di kota Milan membuat Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyusulnya entah untuk mengakhiri hubungannya atau malah menyeret sang aktris pulang kembali ke Korea dan menghukum wanita yang kerap kali menyakiti hati Chanyeol itu.

"Kasihan Chanyeol..", Luhan bergumam lirih, "Kau tidak boleh seperti wanita itu Luhan-ie", kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengangguk, "Bagaimana bisa aku selingkuh di saat aku tidak punya kekasih", ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"YAAAA...!", Baekhyun memukul meja dengan kesal, "Xi Luhan untuk apa kau menyeretku kemari jika kau hanya mengabaikan ku?", kata Baekhyun marah. Jika saja dia tidak ingat dengan Christian Dior nya maka sudah di pastikan dia akan kabur dari sini dan masuk kembali ke dalam selimutnya yang nyaman.

"Ayolah kau sudah dapat jatah dari Sehun. Kenapa marah-marah sih?", Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan Kai namun masih memasang telinganya dengan baik itu terutama saat Baekhyun sedang membujuk Sehun langsung buka suara membuat kedua sahabatnya melotot kaget. Baekhyun kaget karena Kyungsoo yang mengetahui aksinya menggoda Sehun dan Luhan yang kaget saat mendengar kata jatah dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Jatah apa Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun?", si cantik yang sedang bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun langsung duduk tegak dan menatap tajam pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap tajam hanya memberikan cengiran kekakanakan mereka pada gadis yang sedang bersedekap itu, "Oh Sehun-ssi Byun Baekhyun-ssi?", panggil Luhan dingin, niatnya ingin marah dan membuat dua makhluk di sampingnya takut namun yang terjadi mereka berdua justru sedang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedang melototkan matanya 'garang' serta dagunya yang terangkat beberapa senti. Demi Tuhan Luhan tidak pantas memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Dia tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

"Semua gara-gara kau Kyung", Baekhyun mensikut perut Kyungsoo dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu mereka dari mulai pagi sampai sore ketiga gadis cantik itu pulang dengan perasaan puas karena sudah berhasil menguras sebagian isi kartu atm Sehun dan Kai. Mereka memang jarang pergi ke mall bersama-sama karena kesibukan masing-masing, namun sekalinya pergi mereka benar-benar akan menguras habis isi dompet mereka. Beruntunglah hari ini ada Kai dan Sehun yang dengan baik hatinya mau menghamburkan uang mereka tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tiba di rumah mereka dan dengan di bantu Kai mereka membawa masuk beberapa kantung belanjaan serta paper bag yang berisikan tas dan sepatu bermerek yang memilik harga selangit itu. Mereka memang hanya bertiga karena Luhan yang masih bersama Sehun. Membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa seperti obat nyamuk saat di mobil Kai dan Kyungsoo mengabaikan dirinya lagi.

 _'Awas saja jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih'_ , batinnya menjerit kesal dan iri pada kedua sahabatnya.

Jika Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba di rumah maka tidak dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka berdua masih berada di dalam mobil dan berhenti di dekat sungai Han.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih merasa sangat cemas karena saat di perjalanan pulang tadi ketika mereka melewati _Lush_ Hotel Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan tak terduga padanya.

 _"Luhan-ie apa kau pernah pergi ke nightclub atau ke bar?"_

 _Luhan mematung dengan perasaan cemas mulai merasukinya, "Pernah..", jawab Luhan jujur._

 _"Bersama siapa dan untuk apa?", tanya Sehun lagi sambil mengecupi punggung tangan Luhan yang selalu berada dalam genggamannya._

 _"Bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk mabuk-mabukan di malam lulusnya kami dari universitas", itu memang benar adanya, mereka memang pernah melakukan itu beberapa tahun silam._

 _"Apa kau pernah ke Lush Hotel"_

 _Luhan diam dengan bola mata nyaris melompat dari tempatnya, kemudian ia tertawa sumbang untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya, "Untuk apa aku ke hotel", jawabnya yang benar-benar gugup._

 _"Di Lush Hotel ada Club favorit ku, Kai dan Chanyeol. Nanti aku akan membawa mu kesana", ujar Sehun yang tidak pernah sadar jika ucapannya akan membuat jantung Luhan nyaris melompat mengikuti bola matanya._

 _"Kau sering pergi ke club?", tanya Luhan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari tempat terkutuk itu dan sedikit menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila._

 _"Cukup sering.."_

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _Dan kali ini Sehun yang gugup dan merasa salah memilih topik, karena tidak mungkin dia mengaku pada Luhan jika ia pergi ke sana tidak hanya untuk minum dan menikmati suguhan musik live serta tarian dari penari seksi nyaris telanjang namun juga untuk menuntaskan gairah seksualnya yang tidak bisa ia tuntaskan pada Luhan._

Dan percakapan itulah yang membuat keduanya saat ini masih dalam atmosfer kehenigan tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka suara. Keduanya terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Awalnya Sehun ingin membiarkan keheningan ini dan hanya membiarkan waktu bergulir tanpa arti di antara mereka, dia hanya sedang ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan baik itu dalam kesunyian sekalipun. Tapi Sehun rasa akan sangat percuma jika mereka hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan pikiran mereka semakin menyesatkan akal sehat mereka.

"Jangan berfikiran negatif, aku tidak sesering itu datang ke sana", kata Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia menatap penuh arti pada Luhan yang memalingkan wajah.

Jujur saja Luhan tidak perduli seberapa seringnya Sehun datang ke sana, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah sudah berapa banyak wanita dan pekerja seks di playhouse yang di setubuhi Sehun. Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang Sehun bawa masuk kedalam ruangan yang khusus ia sediakan untuk penikmat seks menjajal tubuh sang wanita bayaran serta menumpahkan spermanya di sana. Membayangkan Sehun bercinta dengan wanita lain saja sudah membuat dada Luhan sesak bukan main. Kenapa Sehun masih bisa menikmati tubuh banyak wanita sedangkan ia berdekatan dengan Myungsoo saja di larang keras? Kenapa Sehun masih bisa memilih wanita mana yang akan ia jadikan pemuas nafsunya sedangkan ia bergurau dengan Kai saja tidak boleh, kenapa?

"Luhan-ie, apa yang sedang bersarang di otak kecil mu ini _hm_?", Luhan tetap diam saat tangan hangat Sehun mengusak pucuk kepalanya, "Luhan..?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berharap semoga ia tidak mengeluarkan suara bergetar menyedihkan, "Aku sedang memikirkan seorang pria", katanya dan menatap Sehun tepat di bola mata hazelnya.

"Memikirkan ku? "

"Kau tahu jawabannya", Luhan beringsut masuk memeluk Sehun untuk menghirup rakus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun, karena sejauh ini aroma Sehun cukup ampuh untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tengah kalut.

"Apa pun yang sedang ada di pikiranmu saat ini percayalah aku tidak sebejat dan seburuk itu Luhan-ah"

Ya, semoga Sehun-ah..

.

.

.

.

.

Si gadis bermata rusa bertopang dagu dengan kaki menyilang angkuh, dia sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya dan kedua sahabatnya seraya memandangi sahabat seprofesinya yang sedang sibuk memajang dan menjadikan satu tas-tas bermerek mereka yang beberapa hari lalu mereka beli menggunakan uang Sehun. Sesekali si gadis cantik kesayangannya Oh Sehun itu akan mendengus geli melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu senang saat menghitung jumlah koleksi tasnya yang bertambah beberapa biji.

"Luhan-ie, bersikpalah sedikit matre pada Sehun, dia begitu royal dan astaga Lu, apa kau tahu seberapa banyak uang yang di miliknya? Dia biasa saja saat menguras isi kartunya lebih dari jutaan won hanya untuk membayar tas kita. Lu, kau benar-benar harus memanfaatkan pria kaya raya itu sebelum dia mencampakkan mu"

 _Sret.._

Ocehan panjang Baekhyun mengenai gadis matrealistis dan pria kaya raya yang begitu royal di balas Luhan dengan decitan kursi yang cukup kuat dan segera keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan ocehannya. Bukannya Luhan tidak ingin mendengar ocehan sahabatnya, melainkan sejak tadi yang Baekhyun bicarakan hanya itu-itu saja membuat telinga Luhan merasa panas dan bosan.

"Apa dia masih sibuk dengan _Christian Dior_ nya?"

Luhan berdiri di depan etalase kaca yang berisi berbagai macam kue lezat yang menggoda selera, "Kau tahu, gadis matre itu bahkan menyuruhku untuk sering-sering membawa Sehun ke mall"

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengarahkan Xiumin untuk mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung cafe langsung mendekati Luhan dan segera mengunci etalasenya saat tangan ranting sang sahabat hendak mencuri kue lezat dan mahalnya, "Makan saja yang ada di atas, jangan yang di sini"

"Kau curang, untuk pelanggan mu kau membuat kuenya terlihat begitu lezat dan menggoda. Sedangkan untuk gadis cantik seperti ku kau membuatnya dengan bentuk sembarang yang tidak menarik mata", Kue yang Kyungsoo simpan di lemari es mereka memang tidak berbentuk, karena biasanya kue-kue itu adalah 'produk gagal' yang sayang jika di buang. Membuat Luhan tidak jarang protes dengan kelakuan tidak adil sang sahabat.

"Rasanya tetap sama Luhan. Jangan banyak protes atau masak sendiri sana.."

Luhan mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku memasak di saat baru satu langkah saja aku memasuki dapur mu kaki kecilmu ini sudah menendang pantat ku", katanya sambil menendang betis Kyungsoo untuk balas dendam mengingat seberapa seringnya _chef_ handal itu menyakiti bokongnya dengan kaki kecilnya itu.

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah dari Luhan yang masih betah bertumpu di etalasenya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?", tanya Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tentang kue-kue lezatnya yang sudah susah payah ia buat, jadi wajar jika ia begitu pelit pada Luhan yang tidak pernah membayar apa yang dia curi.

"Siang nanti aku akan ke rumah sakit"

"Kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Baekhyun ingin ikut mobilku dan berangkat bersama, tapi dia masih begitu sibuk dengan tas-tasnya"

Sebenarnya Luhan sedang sangat bahagia saat ini karena di saat Baekhyun sudah mengizinkannya untuk bekerja kembali maka Sehun juga mengizinkannya untuk mengendarai mobilnya, membuat kemarin hanya Luhan habiskan dengan menyetir dan mencoba tunggangan barunya yang membuat Baekhyun mendesis iri.

"Jangan ngebut, ingat semua janji-janji mu", ujar Kyungsoo yang Luhan pahami benar makna di baliknya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi karena aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersama dua keluarga tercintaku", Kyungsoo langsung saja memeluk sang sahabat yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi meninggalkan mereka, meskipun Sehun yang meminta sekalipun Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tetap tinggal di rumah mungil namun hangat milik mereka dan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan dua makhluk paling tulus yang ia miliki.

"Luhan-ie aku siap", Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendapati siluet sang sahabat bermata sipit sudah berdiri di ujung tangga sambil memasang stilettonya.

"Kyung-ie kami pergi mencari nafkah dulu ya", Kyungsoo terkekeh menanggapi drama ala Byun Baekhyun. Dan setelah memberikan kecupan 'selamat tinggal' di pipi Kyungsoo dua dokter cantik itu segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalankan tanggung jawab mereka sebagai seorang Dokter.

"Lu, aku yang menyetir ya..?"

Luhan melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan hanya menuruti kemauan sang sahabat tercinta.

"Oke pacar hitam, let's go"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kembalinya Luhan bekerja di rumah sakit gadis cantik itu benar-benar sibuk apa lagi masalah di clubnya belum selesai semua yang membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra, siang hari dia berada di rumah sakit untuk merawat dan menyembuhkan orang dan malamnya dia berada di _club_ untuk membahagiakan dan memenuhi permintaan pelanggan yang merekomendasikan ini dan itu agar mereka semakin puas saat mereka datang ke _club_ nya. Gadis cantik itu juga begitu sibuk mengurus beberapa masalah terutama di bagian minuman yang belum juga terselesaikan karena Yifan yang langsung memutus kontrak dengan perusaahaan minuman yang sudah bekerja sama dengan mereka lebih dari tiga tahun.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, selesai dari rumah sakit tepat di jam sepuluh malam ia pergi ke hotelnya terlebih dahulu unjuk sekedar memastikan bagaimana perkembangan hotelnya, dan setelahnya masih dengan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dia menaiki lift dan menuju ke lantai teratas hotel untuk masuk ke club dan mengurus beberapa masalah yang tidak kunjung selesai. Sekarang Luhan tahu jika berbisnis tidaklah semudah apa yang ia lihat, membuatnya tersenyum dan mengagumi Sehun yang begitu cerdas karena dengan otak jeniusnya dia berhasil mengembangkan bisnis yang di gelutinya bahkan sampai ke berbagai macam negara baik di Asia maupun di Eropa. Dan setelah dari club tepat di jam dua dini hari barulah Luhan pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, sejauh ini dia masih aman karena tidak ada satupun yang mengenalinya. Dan Luhan rasa Tuhan sedang berpihak padanya karena ketiga pria tampan itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sehingga membuat mereka tidak punya waktu untuk datang ke _club_ seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar bernuansa klasik modern itu pagi ini terdengar begitu berisik, memang setiap paginya kamar milik tiga gadis cantik itu tidak pernah sepi namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan pagi ini.

Saat ini kamar itu benar-benar sangat berisik akibat suara dering phonsel Luhan di atas nakas serta teriakan Kyungsoo yang bersahutan dengan suara kicauan burung di atas pohon. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak berteriak, ini sudah jam delapan lebih dan phonsel Luhan sudah berdering sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu membuat Baekhyun juga berteriak marah sedangkan yang di teriaki justru masih tertidur pulas seakan tidak terganggu dengan semua suara berisik yang ada, bahkan jika gempa bumi sekalipun Kyungsoo rasa gadis rusa itu tetap tidak akan terbangun menilik dari betapa pulasnya ia tidur saat ini.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilam yang sudah sangat rapi dan siap untuk pergi bekerja, "Belum bangun juga?", tanyanya yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menendang pantat Luhan, lagi.

"Jam berapa dia pulang semalam?"

"Nyaris jam tiga..", jawab Kyungsoo malas namun juga sedikit kasihan dengan kesibukan yang melanda sahabat manjanya yang satu ini.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur, suruh dia berangkat siang seperti kemarin saja", ujar Baekhyun yang tumben begitu pengertian sehingga menciptakan kerutan di kening Kyungsoo.

"Tumben kau baik..", sindirnya yang di balas Baekhyun dengan tawa renyahnya.

Baekhyun melirik phonsel keemasan yang tidak berhenti berdering itu, "Angkat saja Kyung, katakan padanya jika gadisnya masih molor", saran Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya juga tidak tahan dengan suara berisik dari phonsel Luhan. Ingin mereka atur menjadi silent mode maka itu bisa berbahya untuk manusia tidak tepat waktu seperti Luhan. Bisa-bisa semua alarm yang sudah mereka set tidak ada yang berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya akibat telinga bebal gadis keturunan China itu.

Setelah mengatakan pada Sehun jika Luhan masih tertidur lelap phonsel itu akhirnya berhenti berdering yang membuat dua gadis yang lebih rajin dari Luhan itu bernafas lega dan segera menjalani rutunitas mereka seperti biasa meninggalkan Luhan dan bunga tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun, pria yang nyaris setiap hari menggunakan kemeja serta sepatu pantofel itu awalnya ingin berangkat ke kantornya bersama Luhan yang letak rumah sakitnya searah dengan perusahaannya dan menghabiskan sarapan bersama sebelum mereka memulai hari mereka yang melelahkan. Namun di berkatilah mata cantik yang selalu membuat ia rindu itu tidak seperti mata manusia lainnya yang begitu mudah terbuka apa lagi di jam delapan seperti ini. Ia lupa jika mata Luhan mempunyai masalah di pagi hari sehingga Sehun harus membatalkan rencananya untuk sarapan dan berangkat bersama seperti apa yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan begitu rapi.

Dan entah karena rindu atau memang karena ingin membangunkan si tukang tidur yang luar biasa cantik itu Sehun menunda waktu ke kantornya dan berhenti di depan rumah si gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ssi..."

Sehun memang bukan pria ramah yang suka beramah-tamah seperti Chanyeol, namun entah mengapa ia begitu menyukai gadis ramah seperti Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya. Seperti saat ini misalnya, wajah kakunya yang sempat berkerut karena ocehan sang ibu pagi tadi yang memarahinya karena masih berhubungan dengan Luhan menjadi tersenyum hanya karena sapaan hangat Kyungsoo yang hari ini menggunakan apron pororo berwarna kuning, tidak seperti biasanya karena setahu Sehun apron gadis itu selalu berwarna biru putih bergambar pororo, salju, dan hamparan langit biru.

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman mahalnya pada Kyungsoo, "Selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ssi.. "

"Jika kau mencari Luhan dia masih betah bergelung di dalam selimutnya", kata Kyungsoo yang bisa menebak dengan baik apa yang membuat pria sibuk seperti Sehun mengunjungi cafe nya di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Boleh aku melihatnya..?", tanyanya yang mulai tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap sopan berkat ajaran si cantik yang suka menceramahinya tentang tata krama.

"Silahkan..", kata Kyungsoo dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Sehun yang sudah membuat pegawai wanitanya menghentikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Pria tampan itu sudah memiliki kekasih, jangan terlalu berharap..!", katanya jahat yang di balas pegawainya dengan cibiran.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan pegawai wanitanya sedang bersandar nyaman di pintu kamar yang berwarna cream lembut yang menciptakan suasana hangat itu. Satu tangannya merogoh sakunya untuk mendial nomor Luhan lagi untuk memeriksa seberapa nyenyaknya tidur sang gadis.

Dan di panggilan ketiga Luhan tidak kunjung membuka matanya yang membuat sekali lagi Sehun heran obat tidur apa yang gadis ini minum sehingga membuat tidurnya begitu pulas dan tidak bisa di usik sedikitpun.

"Luhan-ie.."

Ia menarik selimut Luhan dan kecewa saat gadis itu tidak memakai lingernie atau telanjang, namun Luhan sedang menggunakan piama panjang yang begitu tertutup.

 _'Ini masih pagi Oh Sehun'_ gumamnya untuk menjernihkan otak kotornya.

"Luhan hei, bangun sayang..!"

 _Enghh.._

Sehun mengusap pipi lembut itu dan menarik hidung Luhan sehingga menciptakan lenguhan di bibir mengerucut si tukang tidur.

"Ya Tuhan, setan mana yang selalu merasukimu di pagi hari seperti ini Luhan-ie?", ujarnya tidak habis pikir jika ia menyukai gadis malas ini.

Mereka sudah pernah tinggal bersama bahkan tidur di ranjang yang sama selama belasan hari, jadi Sehun sudah tahu cara apa yang tepat untuk membangunkannya.

Sehun bukan sedang ingin mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan atau memenuhi keinginan otak mesumnya yang kerap kali berulah saat ia sedang bersama Luhan, ia hanya sedang ingin berbaik hati untuk membangunkan gadis manja ini dengan cara menciumnya dan sedikit membejati beberapa bagian sensitifnya.

Sehun membungkuk dan bertopang dengan satu tangan agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh Luhan, "Luhanie..", desahnya sambil menjilat cuping telinga Luhan. Satu tangannya lagi sudah bekerja dengan baik masuk kedalam piama dan membejati dada Luhan.

"Hanie..", jilatan Sehun berlanjut ke arah bibirnya dan mengecup bertubi bibir belah itu sebelum menggigitnya sensual dan menciumnya sebagai morning kiss nya yang sudah lama tidak Luhan berikan untuknya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang mulai merasakan beban berat di atas pahanya dan rasa geli di dada langsung mendengus saat pria yang hadir di mimpinya justru sedang tersenyum mesum padanya.

"Selamat pagi cantik.."

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya, ia sedikit merapikan rambut berantakannya sebelum berujar, "Kau bisa di tuntut karena sudah melecehkan seorang gadis yang sedang tidur"

Sehun tertawa kecil seraya ikut duduk dan memeluk pinggang gadisnya, "Sudah ku bilang tuntut saja aku tidak peduli", jawabnya yang membuat si cantik mendengus. Dan ia langsung menggigit telinga Sehun saat tangan pria itu sudah kembali melecehkan dadanya.

"Kau pria berotak mesum", umpatnya setelah ia menggigit telinga kiri Sehun yang langsung memerah sempurna. Namun bukannya sakit si mesum Sehun justru mengeluarkan suara desahan laknat yang membuat Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, dia tidak ingin keperawanannya hilang di saat ia belum memiliki kekasih.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendapatkan umpatan menggemaskan itu hanya bisa terkikik senang saat pagi harinya kembali ramai seperti dulu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membawa Luhan dan hanya tinggal berdua dengannya. Namun kenyataan hidup tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan bukan? Membuatnya hanya bisa bersabar dan menunggu waktu indah itu tiba tanpa harus menyakiti sang ibu dan melukai sang gadis tercintanya.

Sambil menunggu Luhan Sehun mengambil bantal yang baru saja di gunakan gadis itu, selalu suka saat aroma manisnya tercium di benda manapun yang sudah ia sentuh dan gunakan. Ia memeluk bantal itu untuk menggantikan sang pemilik yang sudah menolak pelukannya dan justru menggantinya dengan gigitan telinga.

 _ **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**_

Sehun melirik ke arah phonsel Luhan dan tanpa ragu membuka phonsel gadis itu yang sedang ada panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun yang langsung Sehun abaikan. Dan saat panggilan Baekhyun berhenti dengan cepat ia mengecek panggilan masuk gadis itu yang kebanyakan dari dirinya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Wu Yifan,-

 _'Wu Yifan..'_

 _'Wu, dia bermarga Wu, bukankah itu marga yang sering di gunakan orang China?'_

 _'Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan. Mereka berdua sama-sama berasal dari China, siapa dia? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Luhan?'_

Untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya Sehun membuka aplikasi line, kakaotalk, dan aplikasi chatting lainnya, namun Sehun tidak menemukan jawabannya di sana. Semua pesan itu rata-rata berisi pesan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga beberapa pesan dari pasiennya. Tidak ada satupun pesan dari pria yang bernama Wu Yifan, dan dia cukup menarik nafas lega saat menemukan pesan Myungsoo beberapa minggu lalu yang mengucapkan doa _'semoga lekas sembuh cantik dan selamat menikmati waktu kencanmu dengan Sehun'_ itu kata Myungsoo yang membuat Sehun tidak lagi curiga jika pria itu akan merebut Luhannya.

Wu Yifan

Nama pria itu begitu asing di telinga Sehun namun tidak dengan wajahnya, dia melihat foto Yifan yang Luhan jadikan poto profil kontak pria itu, _'Tampan dan sedikit familiar, rambut pirang dengan postur tinggi menjulang_ ' Sehun mengingat-ingat kembali di mana dia pernah bertemu dengan Yifan. Dan setelah otaknya berhasil mengingatnya tangan besar itu langsung saja meremat Phonsel Luhan. Dia ingat jika dulu Luhan pernah pulang bersama pria itu dengan wajah sedihnya saat Sehun hendak mengajak Luhan ke Itali, sekarang Sehun ingat jika pria itu cukup berbahaya untuk Sehun dan mulai saat ini Sehun nyatakan sebagai saingannya sebagai pengganti Myungsoo.

 _'Wu Yifan, awas saja jika kau macam-macam dengan Luhan ku_ ', gumamnya dan memandangi foto pria yang sepertinya blasteran itu lagi untuk dia rekam dalam memori otaknya.

" _Rrrrhhh_ Luhan..", lamunan Sehun tentang Yifan terhenti saat Luhan menarik daun telinganya cukup kuat, Sehun sedikit meremang karena tangan gadis itu yang begitu dingin.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu membuka phonselku?", ia menggeram marah, jari-jarinya semakin kuat menarik telinga yang tadi juga sempat ia gigit.

"Ayolah membuka bajumu saja kau tidak masalah kenapa hanya membuka phonsel kau sudah seheboh ini"

 _Plak.._

"Ya Tuhaaaan..", Sehun mengusap telinga dan kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan tindak kekerasan dari Luhan, "Sejak kapan kau jadi perempuan kasar seperti ini Luhanie?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan langsung merampas phonselnya, dia takut jika Sehun membuka file-file pribadinya yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia.

"Kenapa wajah mu menjadi pucat _hm_? Apa kau menyimpan banyak rahasia di phonselmu?"

" _Hm_.., aku iya"

"Apa yang kau simpan?"

"Video gadis telanjang", jawabnya yang bisa dengan cepat menebak jika tema mesum seperti ini akan membuat Sehun melupakan dan tidak membahas apa yang sudah ia lihat di phonselnya.

"Boleh ku lihat..!", lihat, benar apa kata Luhan. Pria itu dengan wajah mesumnya langsung berdiri dan mendekati Luhan.

 _Plak.._

"Kau..! Kenapa mesum sekali sih? Berhentilah bergaul dengan Kai", ujar Luhan kesal setelah ia menepuk tangan Sehun yang hendak mengambil phonselnya lagi, "Oh Sehuuuunnn"

Sehun rasanya senang sekali saat sudah mendengar rengekan gadisnya yang begitu mengemaskan, "Lihat phonselmu", ujar Sehun tidak menyerah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat?", tanya Luhan dan mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Sehun tidak bisa mengambil phonselnya, melupakan jika ia memiliki tubuh mungil dan Sehun yang memiliki tubuh tinggi menjulang, "Apa kau ingin melihat video gadis telanjang yang ku katakan tadi?"

"Anio, jika ingin melihat gadis telanjang tidak perlu bersusah payah mengambil phonselmu", kata Sehun jahil, mata elangnya sudah siap memburu mangsanya.

"Maksudmu.."

 _Sret.._

"OH SEHUUUUUNNNN", secepat kilat Dokter berwajah cantik itu berlari ke kamar mandi lagi dan membanting pintunya cukup kuat saat Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya melepas tali bathrobenya dan menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Tangan pria itu benar-benar lihai dalam hal lepas melepas pakaian wanita.

Dan sepertinya pagi ini adalah pagi terindah bagi Sehun karena selain mendapatkan 'jatah' sarapan paginya dia juga di suguhi pemandangan live gadis telanjang di hadapannya.

"DOKTER XI JANGAN TERLALU LAMA PASIEN MU SUDAH MENUNGGU", Teriak Sehun yang dia sendiri pun cukup heran jika ia mempunya sikap jahil seperti ini. Saat sedang bersama Kai dan Chanyeol saja rasanya dia tidak pernah sejahil ini yang membuatnya berakhir terbahak senang, namun berbeda dengan Luhan, gadis itu tanpa melakukan apa pun sudah berhasil membuat Sehun menjadi manusia yang lebih ekspresif dan tahu bagaimana cara menciptakan tawa di wajah kakunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua dokter muda yang sama-sama memiliki paras cantik itu sudah seperti mayat hidup karena wajah cantik keduanya yang sedang pucat pasi serta langkah mereka yang begitu gontai.

"Baek, aku mau mati rasanya", Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkuk berpegangan di dinding untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya yang sedang bergetar hebat.

"Kau sih, sudah ku katakan jika malam adalah waktu paling aman untuk mu Luhan"

"Tapi biasanya mereka datang ke sana di malam hari Baek, jarang sekali mereka datang di tengah hari bolong seperti ini"

"Seharusnya kau menelponnya dulu dan menanyakan posisinya sedang ada di mana saat ini"

Luhan membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun dan terduduk lemas di parkiran hotelnya. Matahari yang terik tidak membuatnya ingin segera memasuki mobil.

Saat ini, dia dan Baekhyun sedang berada di _Lush_ Hotel untuk bertemu dengan salah satu klien yang akan memasok minuman mereka ke clubnya, dan Luhan yang takut dan tidak begitu pandai dalam berbisnis meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya. Namun naas, saat mereka selesai meeting dengan klien tersebut dan hendak keluar dari playhouse, di dekat lift mereka melihat Sehun dan sekretarisnya datang kemari entah untuk apa, membuat keduanya langsung berlari ke arah tangga darurat dengan wajah cemas serta langkah gontai karena kelelahan menuruni puluhan anak tangga.

"Luhan, kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini. Demi Tuhan perut dan kakiku sakit", kata Baekhyun yang juga terduduk mengenaskan di samping mobil mereka. Dan mata sipit Baekhyun membola sempurna saat mengingat mereka sedang memakai mobil pemberian Sehun yang pastinya sangat di kenali pria itu jika dia melihatnya.

"Luhan gawat.."

"Gawat apanya?"

"Mobilmu...", Luhan yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun langsung melompat masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Baekhyun langsung menjalankan mobil sport itu dan segera pergi dari sana agar Sehun tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Lu, kau sudah menonaktifkan GPS mu kan?"

"Sejak aku kembali bekerja aku tidak pernah lagi mengaktifkannya"

"Baguslah.."

Dan setelah itu kedua gadis cantik ini terkekeh lucu tanpa alasan. Keduanya hanya merasa senang saja saat bisa melewati masa-masa sulit seperti ini bersama-sama. Jika saja ada Kyungsoo maka kebahagiaan mereka pasti terasa lebih lengkap. Meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika jantung keduanya masih berdetak begitu cepat karena takut jika Sehun sempat menyadari keberadaan mereka di _Playhouse_.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena tidak ingin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang kembali, Luhan menuruti saran Baekhyun untuk menelepon Sehun dan menanyakan keberadaan pria itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi ke _club_.

"Yeoboseyo.."

 _"Luhan-ie, tumben. Ada apa?"_

Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Sehun-ah kau sedang berada di mana?"

 _"Waeyo? Ingin tidur dengan ku?"_

Oh Sehun dan otak semakin mesumnya demi Tuhan.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja", kata Luhan lesu, dia jadi malas jika sudah berhubungan dengan otak kotor Sehun, " Sedang di mana?", tanyanya lagi.

 _"Aku masih di Busan bersama appa, ada apa hm?"_

"Aaahhh..", Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lega, "Jangan tidur terlalu larut dan cepat pulang"

 _"A-,"_

 _ **Pip..**_

 _'Rasakan, memangnya kau saja yang bisa memutus panggilan begitu saja',_ omelnya pada phonsel tidak berdosanya.

"Bagaimana Lu?"

"Aman, dia masih di Busan"

"Syukurlah, segeralah selesaikan urusan minuman di club mu agar kau tidak perlu setiap malam datang ke sana"

"Yifan ge kurang setuju dengan klien yang kita temui kemarin Baek, katanya terlalu mahal dan jumlah minuman mereka tidak sebanyak jumlah minuman yang di produksi perusahaan lama yang bekerja sama dengan kami dulu"

"Cari lagi saja perusahaan lain?"

"Baek, jika semudah itu aku tidak akan sepusing ini"

Memang benar, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun di buat pening. Kyungsoo memang sudah berpengalaman bergelut di dunia bisnis, namun bukan bisnis malam seperti itu. Dia mana tahu perusahaan mana yang memiliki kualitas wine terbaik karena dia tidak berada dalam dunia seperti itu.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu ya...", Luhan memasang sepatunya namun sebelum itu, "Kyungie pastikan Kai tidak akan datang ke sana malam ini"

"Mwoya, kau pikir kami sedekat itu apa?"

Luhan terkekeh dan kembali menggoda Kyungsoo, "Ayolah, aku tahu kalian sudah saling mengucapkan ucapan selamat tidur dengan emoticon kiss", godanya yang di balas Kyungsoo dengan dengusan.

"Pergi sana.., aku bosan melihat wajah mu"

"Oke, aku pinjam mobil mu yaa? Aku takut ada yang mengenaliku", ujar Luhan yang lagi-lagi membuat sang sahabat bermata bulat mendengus malas.

"Baek-ie kenapa kita bisa bersahabat dengan gadis menyebalkan itu?"

"Entahlah..", Baekhyun menjawab lirih dan tertawa kecil saat mengingat kembali momen pertemuan pertama mereka yang begitu mengharukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Menarik nafas lega dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur adalah apa yang Luhan lakukan saat ini. Tanpa mengganti mini _dress_ yang dia gunakan untuk pergi ke _playhouse_ tadi dia langsung berbaring nyaman dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih berisi dari pada tubuh kurus Baekhyun, membuat Luhan lebih nyaman memeluk sahabat bermata bulatnya dari pada sahabatnya yang bermata sipit yang sudah mendengkur halus itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Baek-ie, Malam ini aku aman lagi"

Luhan rasa saat ini Tuhan benar-benar sedang berpihak padanya, karena sudah satu minggu ini nyaris tiap malam dia ke playhouse tapi sampai detik ini identitasnya masih aman. Di tambah lagi di tubuhnya tidak ada luka ataupun lebam sedikitpun, meskipun dia tahu benar jika Yifan sedang berada dalam masa suramnya yang artinya Luhan harus memasang mode siaga pada pria itu karena salah sedikit saja Luhan bisa habis di tangannya.

Tidak, Yifan tidak mungkin membunuhnya karena hanya dialah yang Yifan jadikan tempat pelampiasan kemarahan serta kebenciannya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah, jikalaupun Yifan ingin membunuhnya maka sudah sejak dari ia masih bayi dulu Yifan akan nelenyapkan dirinya. Yang Luhan takutkan adalah jika Yifan sudah tidak bisa lagi meredam emosinya sehingga lagi-lagi Luhan yang harus di salahkan dan kena imbas dari kemarahan pria temperamental itu. Itulah kenapa Luhan rela mati-matian mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengurus semua masalah di _club_ dan mengambil resiko besar karena bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ada seseorang yang menganalinya dan melihatnya sedang berada di tempat terkutuk itu. Walaupun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika ia sangat lelah dan sudah merasa seperti seorang buronan karena harus berjalan mengendap-endap dengan perasaan cemas. Luhan lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi meskipun begitu dia harus kuat karena masih ada Tuhan dan kedua sahabatnya yang masih sangat menyayangi dirinya serta mendukungnya dalam kondisi apa pun itu.

Dan Luhan rasa, besok dia harus pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa dan mengharap perlindungan Tuhan lagi yang saat ini sepertinya sedang berbaik hati padanya. Tidak seperti dulu Tuhan yang selalu memberikannya masalah tanpa henti yang membuatnya lebih memilih mati dari pada harus menjalani kehidupan di dunia yang sangat tidak bersahabat untuk orang seperti dirinya. Luhan ingat betul betapa dulu setiap saat masalah selalu datang menghampiri dirinya, baik itu masalah yang di sebabkan karena kesalahannya sendiri atau pun masalah yang di sebabkan oleh orang lain.

"Kyungie, Baek-ie, besok kita harus ke gereja", monolognya pada dua sahabatnya yang sedang menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka untuk bertemu dengan pangeran-pangeran tampan impian mereka.

Dan karena lelah yang melanda Luhan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya menyusul kedua sahabatnya, namun sebelum itu dalam hati dia berdoa bersungguh-sungguh agar Tuhan selalu melindungi dirinya dan terus membiarkannya hidup tenang dan damai seperti saat ini.

 _'Mama, dimana pun mama berada doakan aku. Aku butuh perlindunganmu'_ , gumamnya dalam hati sebelum jatuh terlelap dan bertemu dengan kehidupannya yang bahagia walau hanya di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kemeja hitam, _longcoat_ berwarna hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, kaca mata hitam serta rambut pirangnya yang juga kembali berwarna hitam membuat pria itu terlihat sangat tampan mempesona jika saja ada sedikit senyum atau pun tatapan ramah di mata tajamnya. Namun sayang, saat ini pria itu justru sedang memasang ekspresi seakan-akan ingin membunuh orang saat ini juga sehingga membuatnya alih-alih terlihat tampan dia justru terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ingin menemui hamba Tuhan dan mengakhiri masa hidup orang tersebut di bumi yang kejam ini. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bukan terpesona justru bergidik takut karena aura suram yang tidak pernah lepas dari pria itu.

Dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat sehingga membuat urat-uratnya menonjol seram dia menendang pintu kaca yang untungnya tebal sehingga kacanya tidak berhamburan pecah di lantai marmer yang begitu bersih mengkilap ini.

"YA! Bagaimana jika pintunya lepas", Do Kyungsoo sangat menjaga cafe nya karena hanya dari sinilah dia bisa menghasilkan uang, sehingga wajar jika ia marah saat seseorang menendang pintunya dengan keras sampai menimbulkan suara benturan yang sangat khas karena pintunya yang menabrak dinding.

"Di mana gadis sialan itu?", katanya dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan marah.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya tidak melihat siapa yang ia marahi mendadak menciut saat melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapannya sedang menatapnya tajam. Tiba-tiba bulu romanya meremang dengan perasaan luar biasa cemas, kakinya bahkan sudah terasa lemas sehingga dia harus berpegangan di salah satu kursi cafe nya.

"Katakan di mana Luhan?!"

"Luhan sedang berada di rumah sakit", jawab Kyungsoo, dia bersyukur karena dia tidak mengeluarkan suara tikus terjepit yang membuatnya terlihat lemah di mata pria mengerikan ini.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Luhan?"

Yifan mendecih remeh saat orang yang ia anggap pengganggu berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaya sok pahlawan yang ingin melindungi gadis sialan itu.

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Tentu saja urusanku karena yang kau cari adalah adikku", Myungsoo tidak bisa lagi membiarkan pria ini bertindak semena-mena pada gadis kecilnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan terluka lagi, tidak akan. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia akan melindungi dan menjaga Luhan dari pria jahat ini.

"Mwo? Adik?", pria bermarga Wu itu tertawa mengejek mendengar kalimat omong kosong dari pria yang mengaku sebagai kakak dari gadis yang sedang di carinya, "Aku adalah gegenya, siapa kau berani-beraninya mengakui Luhan sebagai adik mu"

"Mana ada gege yang tega memukul bahkan menyiksa batin serta fisik adiknya sendiri", balas Myungsoo tepat sasaran dan langsung memancing setan yang bersarang di dasar perut Yifan untuk segera keluar.

"Sialan, sudah ku katakan jangan ikut campur"

"Sudah ku katakan aku akan ikut campur"

 _ **Bugh..**_

Dua pria yang sama-sama memiliki visual yang mengagumkan itu tidak bisa lagi meredam emosi mereka dan saling adu tinju di hadapan puluhan pasang mata pengunjung cafe yang satu persatu mulai keluar karena takut akan terkena imbas dari keributan yang sedang terjadi.

 _ **Bugh..**_

Myungsoo tidak diam saja saat Yifan memukul rahangnya, dia membalasnya dua kali lipat lebih sakit dan membuat bibir pria itu pecah dan mengeluarkan darah, "Kau pria jahat yang suka menyiksa Luhanku. Ini pembalasan untuk mu"

 _ **Bugh..**_

 _ **Bugh..**_

Seakan setan di perut Yifan berpihak pada Myungsoo, pria yang sangat menyayangi Luhan itu menduduki perut Yifan dan memukulnya tanpa ampun untuk mewakili Luhan yang tidak pernah bisa membalaskan rasa sakit di hati dan tubuhnya.

"Myungsoo oppa hentikan, Luhan yang akan terkena imbasnya jika kau menyakiti pria ini", Ujar Kyungsoo yang untungnya masih di dengar oleh Myungsoo. Dan dengan tidak rela ia menyudahi pukulannya dan meludah tepat di samping wajah Yifan yang sudah babak belur, "Hentikan oppa, pikirkan Luhan", kata Kyungsoo lagi dan menahan Myungsoo yang ingin menendang kaki Yifan.

Yifan yang wajahnya semakin seram karena memar dan darah menegakkan tubuhnya dan meludahkan darah di mulutnya, "Aku akan membalasmu", kata Yifan sambil menunjuk tepat di depan kedua mata Myungsoo yang tidak takut sedikitpun, "Dan Kau", Kali ini telunjuk panjang itu menunjuk wajah pucat Kyungsoo, "Katakan pada gadis sialan itu untuk menemui ku di _playhouse_ jam sepuluh nanti, jika dia terlambat apa lagi sampai tidak datang jangan salahkan aku jika pria yang di cintainya akan mengetahui apa pekerjaan Luhan yang sebenarnya", ancamnya tidak main-main dan segera berlalu dari sana dengan amarah yang semakin membumbung tinggi.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya jika sampai kau tidak datang Xiao Lu", geramnya pada gadis yang sedang beringsut takut di dalam kamarnya setelah melihat pertengkaran hebat itu.

Tubuh Luhan benar-benar bergetar hebat melihat Yifan yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya.

"Luhan-ie.."

"Kyung..", gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu menubruk tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih karena kau lagi-lagi melindungi ku", katanya sambil terisak takut.

" _Sssttt_ , tenanglah dia sudah pergi", ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan usapannya di bahu bergetar itu.

"Apa Myungsoo oppa baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik, dia justru sedang mengkhawatirkan mu"

Luhan mengangguk dan menarik nafas lega saat pria yang teramat menyanyanginya itu baik-baik saja, jujur saja Luhan tidak berani melihat Yifan dan Myungsoo saling adu pukul menggunakan tangan berotot mereka, Luhan langsung bersembunyi saat ia melihat Yifan menonjok rahang Myungsoo dan tidak ingin lagi menyaksikan adegan kekerasan yang membuatnya trauma itu.

"Kyung, apa yang membuat Yifan ge semarah itu? Apa aku punya salah lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lu, yang jelas kau harus menemuinya malam ini jika tidak ia akan membuat Sehun membencimu sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Nyonya Oh"

"Tapi aku takut.."

"Berdoalah, segera hubungi Myungsoo oppa jika Yifan ingin menyakitimu lagi"

 _'Tuhan, sekali saja bisakah kau mengabulkan doaku'_

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah bergetar takut serta wajah yang pucat pasi Luhan menepati janjinya untuk menemui Yifan di _playhouse_ , bahkan ia sudah tiba di sana sebelum jam sepuluh karena tidak ingin memancing kemarahan pria itu.

Sambil duduk sendiri dalam keheningan Luhan meremat ujung dressnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan serta ketakutannya. Dia sudah mengatur nomor Myungsoo menjadi panggilan tercepatnya. Sehingga jika ia dalam bahaya dia hanya perlu menekan angka satu di phonselnya, Myungsoo pun sudah berjanji untuk selalu mengecek phonselnya memastikan dia tidak akan terlambat barang sedetikpun.

 **Pip..**

Salah satu pintu ruangan yang biasa di gunakan para pekerja seks untuk melayani 'tamu' mereka terbuka, membuat Luhan yang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi semakin beringsut takut.

"Baguslah kau datang.. ", derap langkah kaki Yifan sudah seperti lonceng kematian untuk Luhan, Gadis itu merinding, takut, dan khawatir.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan mu?", tanya Yifan tanpa basa-basi dan menatap tajam gadis yang sedang menunduk itu, kentara sekali jika ia sedang takut.

"Aku tidak tahu..", jawab Luhan lirih.

"Perlu ku sebutkan?", Yifan, manusia tampan jelmaan monster itu bersedekap dada dan tetap berdiri menjulang di hadapan Luhan yang duduk takut.

Luhan diam, jantungnya bukan lagi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat namun rasanya jantungnya sudah behenti berdetak mengikuti paru-parunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sesak dan membuatnya kesulitan menarik nafas.

"Pertama, sudah satu minggu lebih namun urusan minuman saja kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya Luhan. Kau bodoh atau apa hah? Pakai otak mu, pakai Luhan", Luhan menjatuhkan air matanya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi saat kepalanya mendapatkan geplakan yang cukup keras oleh telapak tangan besar Yifan. Kedua tangan bergetarnya meremat ujung _dress_ dan tali tasnya semakin kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Kedua, beberapa hari lalu kau berbohong. Kau tidak sedang cuti namun kau sedang menyembuhkan kaki mu yang patah", Kaki panjang Kris yang berbalut sepatu pantofel itu menendang betis telanjang Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengerang sakit namun tetap diam karena ia benar-benar ketakutan jika Yifan akan mengetahui perbuatan bodohnya bulan lalu.

"Ketiga, Yixing memarahiku lagi dan semakin membenci ku karena dia menyalahkan aku dan menuduh akulah penyebab mengapa kau sampai nekat bunuh diri Luhan"

Seakan tersambar petir, tubuh Luhan terdiam kaku saat Yixing ternyata sudah mengetahui perbuatan bodohnya, dan yang lebih parah Yifan pun sudah mengetahui segalanya.

"Kau tahu, kau sudah membuat wanita yang ku cintai semakin hari semakin membenciku Luhan"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada Yixing jie jika aku mengalami kecelakaan", tidak tahan terus di salahkan Luhan mati-matian berusaha membuka suaranya dan membela diri.

"Beraninya kau menjawab ku.. ", pria kejam itu menggeram marah dan menjambak rambut Luhan.

 _Arrgghhh_

Yifan benar-benar marah dan sangat membenci Luhan, gadis itu tidak hanya membuatnya kehilangan ibunya namun juga membuatnya kehilangan cinta pertamanya yang lebih memilih mengikuti Luhan dan membela Luhan dari pada dirinya yang setengah mati mencintainya.

"Kau tahu, Yixing semakin menjauhiku karena kau Luhan. Jika saja kau tidak ada maka aku tidak akan kehilangan Yixing, jika saja kau tidak ada maka aku tidak akan kehilangan mama. Kau anak sialan, gadis sialan"

 _Arrhhhggg.._

Luhan terisak pilu saat Yifan menampar pipinya dan membuat bibirnya berdarah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Yifan menghempaskannya di dinding yang membuat semua tulang Luhan rasanya kembali patah.

 _"Sakit ge.."_ , lirihnya tidak tahan saat Yifan menampar pipinya sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa kesalahan mu yang ke empat?", seakan hati nuraninya sudah tertutup sempurna oleh dendam dan kebencian di masa lalunya, pria bermarga Wu itu terus menambah memar dan luka di tubuh gadis malang itu, "Yang ke empat, pria sialan kesayangan mu itu sudah membuat wajahku babak belur, dan kau harus membayarnya Luhan"

Tidak, Luhan tidak ingin tubuhnya lebih sakit dari ini, jadi dengan cepat dan tubuh yang berdenyar menahan sakit ia mencoba berlari keluar dari ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi ruangan untuk menuntaskan gairah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu memikat dan membuat mata kian berbinar ketika sekelompok penari berpakaian seksi melenggak-lenggok di panggung club malam terkenal di Seoul yang sering mereka kunjungi.

Dengan senyum mengembang sejak mulai naik panggung, wanita-wanita itu mencoba menghadirkan rasa sejuk untuk batin puluhan pria lapar yang sedang menikmati waktu senggang seusai bekerja.

Musik EDM yang dimainkan oleh DJ ternama semakin mempunyai daya tarik ketika penari seksi itu mulai meliukkan tubuh sensual mereka di sela-sela padatnya pengunjung club yang sebagian besar adalah para laki-laki.

Suasana semakin hangat ketika wanita-wanita itu dengan manja menyapa pengunjung dengan senyum dan gerak tari mereka yang seksi, "Biasanya, tamu-tamu justru semakin senang jika kami para penari striptease ada yang spontan menghampiri mereka. Suasananya memang diciptakan demikian. Kami yang menari diajak supaya jangan statis di panggung saja", ujar salah satu penari di sana yang menjawab pertanyaan pria Casanova yang ia ketahui bernama Kai.

"Siapa yang mempekerjakan kalian?", kali ini Sehun yang bertanya dan tidak pernah lelah untuk mengorek informasi tentang pemilik club menakjubkan ini. Namun sepertinya dia kembali gagal karena salah satu penari striptease itu mengabaikan dirinya dan pertanyaannya.

Bagi penari seksi dengan bayaran mahal seperti mereka, berinteraksi dengan pengunjung saat mereka menari adalah sebuah keharusan untuk menciptakan suasana semakin riuh meskipun mereka harus menelan untung dan ruginya. Untungnya, semakin menambah teman karena biasanya seusai menari di panggung ada yang mengajak mereka mengobrol, teleponan, dan saling berkirim pesan, lalu membuat jadwal untuk one night stand. Tapi yang ruginya, jika pengunjung itu, khususnya para lelaki, mulai nakal dan sudah ingin berbuat yang tidak- tidak, Tidak sedikit yang seperti itu. Contohnya saja Kai dan kedua sahabatnya ini yang tidak segan-segan meraba paha dalam mereka.

Namun, mereka bisa bercengkrama dan saling menyentuh bukan bearti mereka bebas membocorkan rahasia perusahaan yang melarang mereka untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan club, terutama siapa yang memperkerjakan mereka. Di antara para penari sepertinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika pemilik club ini melarang keras mereka membuka identitas sang pemilik yang berparas cantik jelita.

"Bagaimana jika pengunjung di sini menyukai salah satu di antara kalian?", tanya Kai lagi, masih betah mengobrol dengan wanita yang tubuhnya masuk ke dalam standar wanita idamannya.

"Jika ada teman sesama penari yang menyukai pengunjungnya ya silakan saja. Resikonya tanggung sendiri"

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang seperti itu?"

"Kadang-kadang ada, karena dasarnya memang ada tambahan uang. Biasa, hidup di Seoul dengan segala keglamorannya bukanlah hal yang mudah, jadi ada saja di antara kami yang rela melakukan hal itu" kata wanita itu yang masih rendah hati untuk memberikan senyum pada pria mempesona seperti Kai.

Kemudian obrolan singkat itu segera selesai karena sang penari dan enam temannya yang lain harus naik kembali ke atas panggung untuk memulai aksi mereka. Gerakan mereka masih sama dengan tenaga dan lenggokan yang masih penuh semangat, erotis dan sensual.

Tubuh seksi dengan balutan pakaian yang juga seksi itu justru semakin memanas. Untuk menarik perhatian, mereka sampai menari di atas meja mini bar yang ada di bagian samping club. Langkah kaki mereka begitu berirama di antara serakan gelas-gelas minuman di meja bar. Jadilah, tepuk riuh menyambut lenggok tarian para wanita muda itu.

"Semakin malam biasanya yang menari semakin memakai pakaian yang lebih terbuka bahkan telanjang. Gaya menari mereka juga berbeda jika sudah semakin malam. Aaah aku sudah tidak tahan", ujar Kai senang dengan mata berbinar, memandangi tubuh seksi yang sedang meliuk erotis itu merupakan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya di sini.

 _ **Bruk..**_

" _Hentikan, ku mohon._.!", lirih Luhan sambil terisak dan terus berlari. Sampai di pintu ia langsung mendobrak pintu itu dengan heelsnya dan setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari sana ia berteriak sakit saat Yifan menarik rambut panjangnya.

Kai dan beberapa pengunjung _club_ menoleh ke arah suara debuman yang cukup keras itu.

" _Argghh_ , sakit ge"

"Mau kemana huh? Mau mencoba kabur?", Langkah Yifan yang lebih panjang dan lebih gesit dari Luhan membuatnya dengan mudah menarik rambut gadis itu dan menghentikan aksi kaburnya, ia mencekal leher Luhan dengan lengannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Dokter Xi..", itu bukan Yifan, namun seseorang yang membuat Luhan yang sedang meronta dan terisak langsung diam mematung, tubuhnya nyaris tumbang saat di depan mata kepalanya ia melihat pria yang sangat di hindarinya untuk saat ini.

"Kai-ssi", Luhan membawa tatapannya ke samping Kai dan bola matanya nyaris melompat saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam Sehun.

Untuk pelanggan setia seperti dirinya Sehun tahu benar ruangan apa yang baru saja di masuki Luhan. Sehun tahu benar ruangan apa yang membuat Luhan keluar dalam kondisi rambut berantakan serta bibir berdarah. Membuat ia yang merupakan pria pencemburu nomor satu tidak bisa menghalau pikiran negatif yang mulai merasuki otaknya. Apa lagi di saat lengan kekar pria itu melingkar sempurna di leher Luhan, membuat Sehun mengabaikan dan tidak peduli dengan air mata di pipi Luhan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai semua perkataan ibunya tentang Luhan dan pekerjaan kotornya kembali terngiang di kepala Sehun.

 _"Luhan adalah anak seorang pelacur dan dia lebih hina dan kotor dari seorang pelacur karena pekerjaannya yang memperkerjakan puluhan pelacur kelas atas di sebuah club ternama"_

Masuk akal, semua apa yang ibunya katakan sekarang masuk akal di otak Sehun. Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu gencar memisahkannya dengan gadis hina ini.

Sehun menatap tajam mata Luhan yang begitu merah sembab serta tatapannya yang begitu nanar dan menyedihkan seakan memohon pertolongan, namun ia mengabaikan semua itu saat melihat senyuman miring yang tercetak di bibir sensual pria yang ia ketahui bernama Yifan yang sering menghubungi Luhan.

"Ternyata kau seagresif itu Dokter Xi", Ujar Sehun dingin dan terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Luhan saat ia melihat bibir tebal Yifan yang juga terdapat luka. Cemburu mulai menguasainya dan itu tidak akan berakhir baik untuk Luhan.

Yifan yang menyadari siapa pria di hadapannya langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk membalaskan semua dendamnya pada Luhan. Kemudian dengan cara paling sensual yang begitu terlatih Yifan berbisik di tengkuk Luhan dan membuat gadis yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan pria yang di cintainya itu meremang, " _Giliranku yang membuat mu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Ini belum seberapa, kau sudah membuatku kehilangan dua orang yang ku cintai, dan sekarang saatnya giliranmu. Yixing dan mama tidak akan meninggalkan ku jika bukan karena kau Xiao Lu"_

"Jadi benar apa yang eomma ku katakan", ujar Sehun sambil menatap remeh penampilan Luhan, tidak pernah menyangka jika malam ini dia akan melihat Luhan di tempat yang tidak ia fikirkan jika Luhan akan mendatanginya, "Aku mati-matian mengatakan pada diriku sendiri jika eommaku hanya mengatakan omong kosong tentang diri mu. Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang?", Sehun yan terbakar cemburu dan kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ada menyambung ucapannya lagi masih dengan nada dan tatapan remehnya, namun jika kalian melihatnya lebih jeli maka ada perasaan kecewa yang teramat besar di mata tajamnya, kecewa karena gadis yang ia kira begitu suci dan polos ternyata sangat kotor dan hina.

"Siapa dia? Dia kekasih mu? Atau dia pria yang kau sewa untuk memuaskan mu atau memuaskan pelacur-pelacur peliharaanmu?", Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar, dengan rambut kusut dan bibir berdarah dengan di temani seorang pria yang memeluknya erat di belakangnya, jadi wajar jika ia bertanya seperti itu.

" _Sehun-ah_.. ", lirih Luhan tidak habis pikir jika Sehun bisa mengatakan kalimat menusuk itu padanya, Luhan tahu Sehun kecewa dan cukup kaget melihat keberadaan dirinya di _club_ ternama seperti ini, namun seharusnya Sehun tidak mengeluarkan kalimat menusuk itu melainkan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Jika benar Sehun mencintainya seharusnya Sehun khawatir saat melihat tubuh bergetarnya dengan air mata bercucuran, seharusnya Sehun khawatir bukan malah menambah kesakitan di diri Luhan.

"Jangan ambil milikku. Malam ini Luhan adalah milikku karena aku sudah membayarnya sangat mahal"

"Sialan, apa yang kau katakan brengsek?!", Maki Luhan susah payah karena lehernya yang di cekik Yifan menggunakan lengannya.

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih, "Ambil saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita rendahan sepertinya",

 _Tes.._

Luhan di buat terdiam kaku dan menatap Sehun nanar saat mendengar pria itu dengan terang-tetangan mengatainya wanita rendahan, "Sehun-ah.. ", lirihnya sedih saat Sehun masih menatapnya remeh, tatapannya benar-benar mengatakan jika ia adalah wanita kotor, hina, dan murahan yang tidak pantas untuk pria sempurna seperti dia.

"Ayo Xiao Lu.. "

"Lepas..! ", Luhan kembali berontak saat Yifan menyeretnya paksa, "Lepaskan aku brengsek.. "

 _Plak.._

 _Aaggghhhh.._

Tidak, tamparan Yifan tidak sakit sama sekali karena ia sudah sering merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini. Tapi yang membuatnya sakit adalah Sehun yang diam saja saat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat tubuhnya yang di sakiti oleh pria lain. Yang membuat Luhan hancur adalah saat Sehun justru memberikannya senyuman remeh saat Yifan menampar pipinya berkali-kali. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membantunya walaupun ia sudah menjerit minta tolong. Luhan sakit, tidak hanya tubuhnya, namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Luhan sadar setelah ini dia benar-benar akan kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan kehilangan kepercayaan dan cinta Sehun yang pernah pria itu berikan untuknya.

"Sehun-ah... _Hiks_.. "

"Diamlah Luhan...! "

Luhan tidak peduli pada Yifan, walaupun pria ini akan membunuhnya pun dia tidak perduli. Tidak ada gunanya dia hidup jika pria yang di cintainya sudah tidak lagi mempercayainya. Tidak ada gunanya dia hidup jika hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan remeh seperti apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

"SEHUN TOLONG AKU... ", teriaknya lagi, berharap jika Sehun akan sudih untuk menolehnya dan menyelamatkannya dari amukan Yifan yang sedang ingin menyiksanya lagi dan lagi. Namun apa yang dia dapat? Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di khususkan untuk penikmat seks sambil menggandeng seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Sehun-ah, _hiks_ "

Hanya berdiri di sana dan menyaksikan tubuhnya di siksa tanpa berniat sedikitpun ingin menolongnya, apa ini yang di namakan cinta? Apa Sehun sadar saat ia membisikkan kata cinta untuknya tepat di telinganya saat ia sedang terbaring koma?. Apa ia harus sekarat dulu supaya Sehun mau menolehnya dan mengucapkan janji-janji manis untuknya?

Luhan terdiam dengan air mata bercucuran, ia terduduk mengenaskan di lantai dingin itu, matanya yang selalu berbinar menatap Sehun sekarang justru begitu nanar menatap punggung tegap sehunnya yang semakin jauh. Menampar dirinya dengan keras bahwa dia benar-benar berakhir denga Sehun bahkan sebelum kisah mereka sempat di mulai. Sekarang Luhan tidak berharap lagi untuk bahagia, karena kebahagiaannya sudah menjauh seiring menjauhnya punggung sehun dari jangkauannya.

Sakit, hati Luhan benar-benar sakit. Sehun tidak lagi perduli padanya dan sudah menarik kesimpulan sendiri siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

"Yifan ge, bunuh aku, bunuh aku ge", lirihnya putus asa, matanya begitu perih saat ia melihat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum remeh padanya sesaat sebelum pria itu menutup pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu percintaan panasnya dengan sang wanita bayaran, "Sehun-ah..", gadis malang itu tertunduk pedih dengan air mata bercucuran memikirkan kisah hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya? Apa salah dan dosa di masa lalunya sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan begitu parah?

 _ **Plak..**_

"Berdiri Luhan, rasakan bagaimana orang yang kau cintai meninggalkan dirimu demi orang lain!", Yifan menyeret Luhan ke tempat yang cukup sepi di luar playhouse, tidak ingin puluhan karyawannya di club mengetahui kejahatannya pada bos mereka.

Luhan tidak lagi mendengarkan serta merasakan segala siksaan batin dan fisik yang sedang di lakukan Yifan. Bukankah sudah dia katakan jika ia sudah kebal dengan rasa sakitnya? Sejak ia kecil ia sudah sering merasakan pukulan dan siksaan seperti ini, jadi jika sekarang dia merasakan siksaan pedih itu lagi maka dia sudah tidak peduli, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa meskipun lebam dan darah akibat luka sobeknya sudah berceceran di mana-mana.

 _'Aku bahkan pernah jatuh dari puluhan anak tangga di rumah ku dulu. Ini tidak sakit, ini sungguh tidak sakit',_ ia membatin dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang tidak kesakitan meskipun kenyataannya ia sedang meremat dadanya dengan kuat untuk meredam kesakitan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk menurut, namun kau terus saja menjadi gadis pembangkang. Pantas saja baba tidak menyukaimu dan selalu menghukum mu. Kau nakal Luhan, kau keras kepala, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan gege dan baba, dasar anak mafia keji. Kau anak mafia keji itu Luhan, bukan anak baba. Kau anak pria keji yang tidak punya hati itu Luhan. Kau.. ", dada Yifan naik turun karena emosi,wajah serta matanya sudah memerah entah itu karena marah atau karena sedih saat lagi-lagi dirinya menyiksa gadis yang sesungguhnya pernah di sayanginya, "Kau tahu, baba memarahiku karena pendapatan club yang menurun jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab Luhan, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Luhan yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya tersenyum pedih ke arah Yifan, siapa pun yang melihat senyuman pedih itu pasti akan terenyuh melihatnya tidak terkecuali Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan dirinya dan mengikutinya sampai keluar club. Kemudian dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya ia berujar lirih, "Perlakukan aku sesuka hati kalian ge. Tuduh aku semau hati kalian. Dan setelahnya kalian akan puas saat sudah melihat tubuhku terbaring lemah tidak bernyawa", dan setelahnya Luhan tidak lagi meremat dadanya dan hanya menikmati segala kesakitan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Berjanji di dalam hatinya suatu hari ia akan membalas segala rasa sakit yang sudah ia terima. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum pada dua pria tampan yang sedang mengintip namun tidak berniat menolongnya sedikitpun. Kalian jahat.. Sangat jahat.

"Kalau kau berani mencoba bunuh diri lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan menyiksamu lebih parah dari ini"

"Geurae, siksa aku lebih dari ini", ujar Luhan parau, dia sudah benar-benar lelah. Alih-alih sakit, justru perasaan lelahlah yang mendominasinya saat ini, dia lelah dengan hidupnya, dia lelah dengan segalanya.

"Oke, itu mau mu Luhan. Jangan salahkan gege", dan setelahnya tangan yang sudah biasa menyiksa dan menyakiti tubuh rapuh Luhan itu kembali memukul, menampar, menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke lantai dan menjambak rambut panjangnya. Kaki pria itu juga terus menendang tubuh kecil Luhan yang sudah penuh luka dan memar. Sesungguhnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia selalu menyesal setiap kali dia selesai menyiksa Luhan, Luhan adalah gadis yang pernah dan sangat di sayanginya, namun apa boleh buat. Luhan bersalah, Luhan membuatnya kehilangan wanita yang teramat di cintainya, tidak hanya satu wanita namun dua, membuat tangannya yang sempat ingin menghentikan tamparannya kembali menampar pipi yang sudah memerah sempurna itu.

"Maafkan gege Luhan, kau memang bersalah. Jika kau tidak salah gege tidak mungkin menyiksa mu seperti ini"

Luhan kira, dengan berlari dan menjauh dari Yifan akan membuat dirinya aman dan terbebas dari rasa sakit. Namun ternyata pilihan Luhan salah, karena bukannya bebas dari rasa sakit justru ia menemukan kesakitan yang lebih parah saat Tuhan tidak lagi berpihak padanya dan mempertemukannya dengan Sehun dalam kondisi paling mengenaskan. Seharusnya tadi ia diam saja dan hanya menikmati segala siksaan Yifan di dalam kamar tadi, seharusnya dia diam saja saat Yifan menjambak, memukul, menendang, dan menamparnya, bukankah ia sudah terbiasa di perlakuan seperti itu? Lalu kenapa ia harus berlari dan menemui penderitaannya yang baru?.

Sekarang Luhan sadar, Tuhan tidak benar-benar berpihak padanya dan melindunginya. Nyatanya semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja kemarin Tuhan sedang menunda penderitaannya sedikit lebih lama dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi penderitaan yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang Luhan sudah bertemu dan memulai kehidupan malangnya seperti dulu, kehidupan tanpa cinta dan tatapan remeh dari orang-orang yang di cintainya.

 _'Tuhan, aku lelah. Hati dan tubuhku benar-benar lelah'_

Dan entah karena sakit di hati atau karena sakit di tubuhnya, Luhan memilih untuk menutup mata sembabnya, tidak lagi berharap Myungsoo akan datang menolongnya karena percuma, dia sudah tidak punya alasan untuk tetap hidup, dia sudah kehilangan pria yang teramat di cintainya, dia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan salah satu sumber kebahagiaannya.

 _'Selamat tinggal untuk kalian yang teramat kejam'_ , ia membatin dengan senyum mengerikan di wajah memarnya, senyum yang baru pertama kali dia sunggingkan selama dua puluh empat tahun dia hidup, senyum yang akan membunuh Luhan si gadis baik hati dan ceria dengan mata rusa yang selalu berbinar terang menjadi Luhan si gadis yang akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya untuk membalas segala penyiksaan dan fitnah keji yang sudah ia terima.

 _'Jangan mengasihaniku, karena sesungguhnya kalianlah yang akan jauh lebih menderita daripada aku' -_ Aku Luhan, si anak pelacur dan mafia keji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Monday, 2017 11 27**

 **10,3K goals :D**

 _Review juseyo_


	16. Chapter 15

_**I have nothing if I don't have you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BGM; Adele - Don't you remember**_

Biasanya, pria berlesung pipi itu selalu tersenyum senang setiap kali Luhan menghubungi dirinya, namun entah karena alasan apa kali ini pria yang kerap di sapa L itu sedang tidak ingin dan sangat berharap jika nomor cantik Luhan tidak akan menghubunginya.

Kim Myungsoo, sudah sejak tadi dia menggenggam phonselnya dan terus menunggu panggilan masuk itu walaupun dia tidak ingin. Dan setelah cukup lama menunggu hingga jam sebelas malam jantung Myungsoo berdegup kencang seiring suara dering phonselnya yang begitu lemah, membuat ia tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menginjak gas mobilnya dan segera menemui si penelpon yang dia khawatirkan kondisinya.

Sudah sejak satu jam lalu dia berada di dalam mobil dengan pendingin yang menyala full, tapi sekali lagi entah karena alasan apa tubuhnya jadi berkeringat dingin dengan perasaan luar biasa cemas.

 _'Tuhan, lindungi dia'_

Sepanjang jalan yang ia tempuh dengan kecepatan tinggi itu mulutnya terus bergumam dan berdoa untuk gadis kecil kesayangannya, gadis kecil yang keselamatan hidupnya sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Setelah membelah jalanan pusat kota Seoul di malam hari yang cukup lengang, Myungsoo langsung membanting pintu mobilnya dan segera menuju lantai teratas dari gedung hotel yang sedang ia pijaki saat ini.

Dia terus melihat phonselnya untuk mengetahui posisi Luhan yang ia harap akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, bukan dengan wajah lebam, tubuh penuh luka, serta mata terpejam rapat seekan sudah enggan menatap dunia yang begitu kejam dan tidak adil untuknya.

Myungsoo yang tadinya berjalan cepat dalam sekejap berdiri kaku melihat gadis yang biasanya ia jahili itu sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dingin sudut hotel dengan beberapa ceceran darah yang menemaninya.

"Luhan-ah...", tidak ingin terlambat, ia yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya kembali berlari untuk duduk berjongkok dan memangku kepala Luhan yang terkulai lemah.

Myungsoo bukanlah pria cengeng yang gampang menumpahkan air matanya, namun saat ia merapikan rambut Luhan dan melihat dengan jelas wajah babak belur Luhan membuat air matanya yang tidak pernah jatuh, tumpah saat ini juga membasahi pipi berdarah Luhan.

Tidak kuat melihat wajah 'mengerikan' Luhan Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk playhouse yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya, "Kemana bajingan itu?", jika saja dia tidak ingat dengan kondisi Luhan maka sudah di pastikan Myungsoo akan menemui Yifan dan menghajar pria itu sampai mati bila perlu. Namun saat ini Yifan tidaklah penting, kondisi Luhan jauh lebih penting di atas segalanya.

Dan seakan teringat sesuatu phonsel yang sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu berada dalam genggamannya dia buka untuk menggunakan aplikasi kameranya dan memfoto kondisi mengenaskan Luhan saat ini. Setelah di rasa cukup ia langsung menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke apartmennya. Tidak ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu karena takut jika Baekhyun akan pingsan lagi jika di hadapkan dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini, seperti dulu, dokter bermata sipit itu juga pernah pingsan saat Luhan pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah membaringkan Luhan di ranjangnya, dengan langkah lebar Myungsoo keluar dari kamar untuk menuju kamar sang adik, "Taehyung-ah..", panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu. Dia tahu adiknya sedang butuh istirahat mengingat shiftnya di rumah sakit yang cukup padat. Namun Myungsoo berani bertaruh jika Taehyung tidak akan keberatan jika ia membangunkannya apa lagi jika itu untuk Luhan, Dokter di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja yang juga cukup dekat dengannya.

"Taehyung-ah.."

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Hyung..", Taehyung keluar dengan boxer hitamnya sambil mengucek mata kantuknya.

Tidak menjawab, Myungsoo langsung menyeret Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak sampai beberapa detik mata sayu karena kantuk itu langsung terbuka lebar saat di hadapkan kondisi mengenaskan sang dokter cantik.

"Astaga hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Ini Luhan noona kan?", Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan meringis perih melihat banyaknya luka di tubuh dokter cantik yang sering menggodanya.

"Iya, dia Luhan"

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

 _Puk.._

Myungsoo menoyor kepala Taehyung, "Di hajar gegenya", jawab Myungsoo singkat yang langsung di mengerti oleh Taehyung.

Dan karena insting jiwa Dokternya sangat kuat Taehyung langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa alat kesehatan untuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka di seluruh wajah Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada manusia sekejam itu hyung", ujar Taehyung miris, tangannya begitu cekatan mengoleskan antiseptik di setiap luka yang ada di tubuh Luhan, "Aku harap kau tidak akan menjadi hyung yang kejam seperti pria monster itu hyung", kata Taehyung lagi yang bergidik takut jika tiba-tiba hyungnya yang hangat dan baik hati akan berubah menjadi hyung yang sangat mengerikan seperti Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih di malam yang sama dan di tempat yang sama, di salah satu kursi di sudut club yang cukup gelap, dua pria itu duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Suara musik yang berdentum nyaring dan tubuh seksi para penari tidak membuat dua pria tampan itu menikmati segala suguhan yang ada seperti biasanya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku menolongnya", kata Kai sambil menggigiti ujung phonselnya dengan perasaan luar biasa menyesal.

Chanyeol meneguk _vodka_ nya yang tersisa separoh untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks, "Kita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan yang kita tidak ketahui permasalahannya", ujarnya yang tadi juga sudah hendak melangkah maju dan keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk melindungi gadis cantik yang penuh misteri itu.

"Tapi kasihan Luhan, kau lihat kondisinya benar-benar mengenaskan", Kai bahkan bergidik seakan bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan bertubi yang di terima Luhan.

"Tapi Kai, bukankah tadi Luhan memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan gege? Apa pria itu adalah gegenya?"

Kai mengendikkan bahunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, "Marga mereka berbeda"

"Lalu siapa pria itu? Kenapa dia bisa menyiksa Luhan seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga?"

"Yang jelas pria itu dan Luhan adalah pemilik tempat ini yang Sehun cari-cari selama ini", kata Kai yang masih ingat dengan jelas percakapan antara Yifan dan Luhan tadi.

"Ternyata benar apa yang di katakan Jae eomma jika Luhan memang memiliki pekerjaan di dunia malam"

Kai tidak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, ia hanya memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pening, "Aku rasa Sehun tahu siapa pria itu jika di lihat dari reaksinya"

Chanyeol mengangguk, " _Gege? Baba? Pemilik club_?", ujar Chanyeol pelan seraya berpikir dan mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang di katakan pria tampan namun kejam yang menghajar Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

 _ **Bruk..**_

Kai yang sedang menyandar lelah dan Chanyeol yang sedang menyusun teka-teki silang tentang Luhan menoleh ke arah pria berwajah kusut yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Sudah puas Oh Sehun? Tidak biasanya kau menyewa pelacur?"

"Diamlah..!", Sehun yang sedang kacau mendesis marah, jangankan puas, seluruh otaknya hanya berisi wajah memohon Luhan yang membuatnya tidak bisa sedikitpun menikmati tubuh wanita bayaran itu untuk mengalihkan pikiran dan sakit hati yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Sebagai pria yang mencintainya, aku rasa dari pada menghina dan menghianatinya di depan matanya lebih baik kau menolongnya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pria tadi", Kai memang yang paling flamboyan dan mesum di antara mereka bertiga, namun Kai jugalah yang paling dewasa di antara mereka dalam berfikir karena Kai sejak kecil sudah di hadapkan dengan berbagai macam masalah keluarga yang membuatnya harus dewasa sebelum waktunya. Salahkan orang tuanya yang bertengkar dan saling lempar sepatu tanpa tahu waktu dan tempat.

Sehun mendengar jelas apa yang Kai katakan, namun dia hanya terdiam tidak ingin menanggapi. Rasa kecewa dan sakit di hatinya masih begitu terasa. Kecewa karena ternyata gadis yang di sukainya tidak seperti apa yang ia kira selama ini dan sakit hati karena Luhan yang sedang bersama seorang pria datang ke tempat yang katanya tidak mungkin untuk Luhan datangi. Ia merasa di bohongi, dia tidak tahu seberapa seringnya Luhan datang kemari dan untuk apa dia kemari. Tapi jika mengingat kembali perkataan ibunya maka sudah di pastikan jika Luhan adalah pemilik tempat ini dan dialah yang sudah memperkerjakan pekerja seks yang sering Kai dan Chanyeol sewa.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang pria tadi lakukan pada Luhan?"

"Berhentilah menyebut nama wanita itu, kepalaku pusing", Chanyeol diam saat Sehun membalasnya dengan geraman marah.

"Oke", ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sehun memang tidak pernah bisa di nasihati, seharusnya Chanyeol dan Kai ingat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, orang-orang yang mengenal Luhan dengan baik semuanya sedang di landa rasa cemas, salah satunya adalah wanita berdimple kekasih dari pengusaha kaya raya yang sedang berjalan cepat memasuki salah satu cafe temannya dengan wajah pucat pasi serta beberapa bulir keringat yang membasahi kening sempitnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya..", panggilnya tidak sabar, jari-jari lentiknya meremat tali tasnya dengan kuat.

"Agassi, panggilkan Do Kyungsoo, please", katanya memohon pada penjaga kasir yang langsung mengangguk dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan dapurnya.

Mendengar ada yang mencarinya Do Kyungsoo segera mengikuti sang kasir dan tak lama kemudian bibir _kissable_ itu tersenyum hangat pada wanita cantik yang selalu berpenampilan berkelas berkat kekasih kaya rayanya, "Guru Zhang", sapanya ramah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

Yang di panggil dengan sebutan guru Zhang mengibaskan tangan seraya berkata, "Tidak perlu seformal itu", katanya masih bergetar, mengundang kernyitan di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Yixing jie? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas?", tanyanya yang juga langsung merasa khawatir.

"Di mana Luhan? Apa dia sudah pulang? Atau dia sudah pergi bekerja?", tanya Yixing bertubi, jantungnya berdebar cukup keras karena perasaannya yang sedang luar biasa takut.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar nama Luhan tidak bisa lagi menutupi kecemasannya yang sudah ia sembunyikan sejak tadi malam, "Luhan belum pulang", jawabnya lirih.

Yixing terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi putih itu dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk melancarkan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tersendat, "Jam dua dini hari tadi Yifan menemuiku dan memintaku untuk kembali lagi ke China seperti dulu", Yixing menjeda kalimatnya, ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya langsung mendatangi rumah tiga gadis mungil ini untuk memastikan sesuatu, "Seperti biasa, aku menolaknya, dan kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, sudah hafal benar dengan kejadian seperti ini yang sering di alami Yixing, "Dia marah dan mengancammu menggunakan Luhan", kata Kyungsoo yang di angguki Yixing.

 _"Kenapa tadi aku tidak langsung membunuhnya saja. Sial, seharusnya tadi aku sudah melemparkan tubuhnya dari lantai teratas itu sehingga kau tidak perlu lagi mengurusnya dan meninggalkan ku"_ , lagi, Yixing menarik dalam nafasnya, "Itu yang Yifan katakan dini hari tadi", ujar Yixing sedih, "Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?"

"Menyesal karena tidak membunuhnya? Melemparkannya dari atas gedung?", Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, "Ya Tuhan jie, jangan katakan jika Luhan.. ?", Kaki Kyungsoo sudah melumer seperti jelly sehingga membuatnya ikut terduduk dan menumpahkan air matanya bersamaan dengan Yixing.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Luhan sekarang?", tanya Yixing sambil menghapus air matanya, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis.

"Aku dan Baekhyun mempercayakannya pada Myungsoo. Jika Luhan masih hidup itu artinya dia pasti menghubungi Myungsoo, iya Myungsoo, dia pasti sedang bersama Myungsoo..", jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan berantakan, ia terbata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Kau tahu di mana alamatnya?"

"Aku tahu. Tunggu di sini dulu jie aku akan mengambil tas dan menghubungi nomor Baekhyun untuk menyusul kita", ujarnya yang membuat Yixing mengangguk dan segera keluar dari cafe menuju mobilnya sembari menunggu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting.. Tong..**_

Seharusnya Myungsoo senang saat bel apartmennya terus berbunyi dan menampakkan tiga gadis cantik di layar intercomnya, bukan malah diam mematung dan tidak punya nyali untuk membuka pintu.

Bagaimana tidak, tiga wanita itu adalah orang-orang yang menyayangi Luhan, dan Myungsoo selaku orang yang di beri tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Luhan merasa cemas dan bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ketiga wanita itu? Tegakah ia memperlihatkan kepada mereka kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya?.

Sekali lagi Myungsoo memandang sendu layar persegi itu sebelum membuka pintunya dengan tangan bergetar dan kepala menunduk bersalah.

"Di mana Luhan?", tanya Yixing langsung menerobos masuk, tidak perduli dengan sopan santun karena yang dia perdulikan hanya Luhan dan Luhan.

Tidak seperti Yixing yang sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertanya pada Myungsoo di mana Luhan saat ini yang membuat Myungsoo mau tidak mau harus membawa para wanita itu ke dalam kemarnya.

"Baek, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pingsan", ujar Myungsoo yang membuat ketiga wanita itu menjadi semakin cemas.

 **Cklek..**

Empat orang kesayangan Luhan itu memiliki reaksi yang berbeda setelah pintu kamar Myungsoo terbuka, Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya dan nyaris jatuh jika saja tangan Myungsoo tidak menahannya, Kyungsoo yang memalingkan wajah dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipi, Yixing yang langsung berjalan lemas menghampiri gadis malang itu, dan Myungsoo yang hanya terdiam di dekat pintu sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat melihat keadaan sang sahabat tercinta.

Dari ambang pintu, Myungsoo memandang sendu pada Yixing yang terdiam kaku dan hanya menatap nanar Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya sejak tadi malam.

"Aku menemukannya di sudut hotel depan playhouse di jam sebelas malam, sejak saat itu sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung membuka matanya", kata Myungsoo menjelaskan.

"Siapa yang mengobatinya?", tanya Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah lebam Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Adikku, kebetulan dia adalah asistennya Luhan di rumah sakit", jawabnya yang membuat Yixing mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih.

Di rasa ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, Baekhyun mendekati Yixing di ikuti Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakangnya, "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku takut jika ada luka dalam atau ada tulangnya yang retak dan patah. Kalian tahu seberapa kuatnya tenaga monster itu kan?", usul Baekhyun yang di angguki semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Tapi..", Semuanya menoleh ke arah Yixing yang sedang mengelus sayang rambut Luhan dan mengusap pelan perban tipis yang melingkar di tangan serta kepala Luhan, "Jangan bawa dia ke rumah sakit mu", ujar Yixing pada Baekhyun yang mengundang kernyitan dari Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak ingin Yifan mengetahui keberadaan Luhan dan benar-benar akan membunuhnya, aku ingin tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan serta keadaan Luhan saat ini", kata Yixing lagi yang menjawab kebingungan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Lalu rumah sakit mana yang aman untuk Luhan, jie?", tanya Baekhyun yang menyetujui usulan Yixing.

"Rumah sakit kekasihku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan bersama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit Hanyang Internasional Hospital yang merupakan rumah sakit milik kekasih Yixing.

Mereka berempat menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan memohon pada Tuhan agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada tubuh Luhan yang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan baik itu Rontgen/CT Scan, MRI dan pemeriksaan lainnya untuk mengetahui kondisi di dalam tubuh gadis cantik yang bernasib malang itu.

Karena menurutnya para dokter itu terlalu lama, wanita yang usianya paling dewasa di antara mereka melirik ke arah Myungsoo dan memberinya kode melalui mata untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Baek, Kyung, tunggu di sini dulu. Aku akan mengurus administrasi Luhan", kata Yixing bohong dan segera menjauh dari sana di ikuti Myungsoo yang mengekor di belakangnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk lemah dan saling meminjamkan bahu dan kepala sebagai tempat mereka bersandar.

"Tidak usah secemas itu, aku tidak akan memarahi mu", kata Yixing setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari dua sahabat tersayang Luhan.

Yixing menghela nafasnya melihat pria tampan di depannya yang hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Haruskah Tuan Xi mengetahui tentang semua ini?"

Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, menatap wanita berwajah polos namun memiliki kepribadian yang licik dan kejam terhadap orang-orang yang mengganggu hidupnya, termasuk mengganggu orang-orang terdekatnya, "Aku rasa iya, sebaiknya Tuan Xi mengetahui segalanya agar penderitaan Luhan segera berakhir", jawab Myungsoo kemudian, "Tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi 'pertumpahan darah' lagi seperti dulu. Aku yakin, Tuan Xi pasti akan sangat murka jika mengetahui putrinya di perlakuan sekejam ini"

"Aku tidak perduli, jikalau pun Tuan Xi akan membunuh Tuan Wu bahkan Wu Yifan sekalipun aku tidak perduli", ujar Yixing dengan otot wajah mengeras marah, sudah benar-benar muak dengan tingkah mantan kekasihnya serta ayahnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang binatang; tidak punya hati.

"Baiklah, setelah Luhan sadar aku akan menemui Tuan Xi", kata pria yang kerap di sapa L itu. Wajahnya yang dingin semakin dingin karena amarah dan emosi yang sedang menumpuk di dadanya.

"Pastikan kau membawa semua buktinya, dan berikan itu pada Tuan Xi", Myungsoo mengangguk dan sangat bersemangat untuk mengumpulkan semua bukti yang ia kumpulkan selama ia bekerja menjadi kaki tangan Tuan Xi untuk menjaga Luhan. Jangan salah paham, awalnya dia mendekati Luhan memang karena perintah mafia keji namun berhati lembut itu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kelakuan manja serta sifat ceria Luhan mampu meluluhkan hatinya dan membuat ia yang bosan dengan adik prianya - Kim Taehyung - berpikir untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai adiknya, yang untungnya di terima Luhan dengan baik, sehingga semakin lama mereka semakin dekat dan sudah seperti kakak beradik sesungguhnya yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

"Ayo kita kembali kesana", Yixing berjalan mendahului Myungsoo untuk kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih di posisi semula.

"Apa dokternya belum selesai juga?", tanyanya saat ia sudah berdiri di samping dua gadis cantik itu.

"Belum, itu membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak", Baekhyun menjawab sedih dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Tepat setelah jawaban Baekhyun pintu kaca yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangan mereka akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan wajah Dokter berusia lima puluhan di ikuti satu perawat cantik di sampingnya, "Siapa yang merupakan keluarga Nona Xi di sini?"

"Kami keluarganya", jawab empat orang yang sedang berwajah cemas itu kompak, memang benar kan? mereka semua memanglah keluarga untuk Luhan.

Dokter tersebut mengerutkan kening, dan setelah ia memahami sesuatu ia tersenyum pada empat orang tersebut, "Baiklah, karena kalian semua adalah kelaurganya mari ikut saya..", ujar Dokter itu lagi yang berpikir jika Luhan sudah tidak memiliki orang tua atau saudara sehingga para pemuda inilah yang menjadi walinya.

Ke empat orang tersebut mengangguk dan mengikuti sang Dokter dengan langkah was-was dan perasaan cemas, keempatnya berdoa di dalam hati agar sang dokter tidak memberikan mereka kabar yang membuat jantung mereka benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

Setelah tiba di ruangan khas ruangan seorang dokter itu ke empatnya duduk berjejer di depan meja sang Dokter yang terdapat begitu banyak lembar catatan kesehatan di atasnya.

Sang Dokter mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan empat pemuda tersebut dan sedikit berdehem seraya membuka catatan kesehatan yang sedari tadi di pegang asistennya, "Begini..", katanya yang membuat empat orang di depannya menahan nafas, "Saya memang tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui tentang ini tapi..", dokter itu menatap wajah cemas di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan, "Sudah seberapa sering Nona Xi mengalami kekerasan fisik seperti ini?", Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Sejak ia lahir..", jawab Yixing bergetar, selaku orang yang paling mengetahui dan paling lama hidup dengan Luhan dia rasa tidak masalah jika sang dokter mengetahui masa kelam sang pasien.

Dokter itu mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Siapa yang melakukannya?", tanyanya terdengar lancang karena dia orang asing namun dia harus mengetahui segalanya agar tidak salah mendiagnosis penyakit sang pasien.

"Keluarganya. Baba dan gegenya..", jawab Yixing lagi; masih dengan suara bergetarnya, namun bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena menahan marah.

"Apa di antara kalian pernah membaca riset dari Mahoney tentang kekerasan fisik?", ujar sang dokter hanya sekedar bertanya dan memberikan empat pemuda di depannya kesempatan untuk menarik nafas.

Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang dokter tidak asing dengan nama Mahoney dan risetnya, sehingga tanpa ragu dia menjawab, "Saya pernah membacanya", jawabnya yang di angguki sang Dokter. Setidaknya di antara empat pemuda ini ada yang mengerti dan tidak akan menuduhnya asal mendiagnosa.

"Memiliki orang tua baik itu ayah atau ibu yang sering menyiksa fisik anak apalagi sejak ia masih kecil memiliki dampak yang sangat besar untuk sang anak", ujar sang Dokter tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dampaknya bisa meningkatkan resiko masalah kesehatan mental, psikis, dan juga trauma", jelas sang dokter yang mengundang pikiran negatif dan cemas di antara empat orang di depannya, "Apa lagi untuk kasus Nona Xi yang sudah mengalami kekerasan fisik sejak ia masih kecil, mentalnya sedikit terganggu, psikisnya pun sudah cukup parah mengingat sudah seberapa sering ia mengalami penyiksaan seperti ini"

Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang notabennya adalah gadis yang cengeng sudah bersimbah air mata saat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang dokter, "Dokter, bagaimana dengan fisiknya? Apa ada tulangnya yang patah atau luka lainnya yang membahayakannya?", tanya Kyungsoo di sela-sela isakannya.

Sang dokter menggeleng yang membuat semuanya menarik nafas lega, "Fisiknya baik-baik saja terlepas dari luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya, namun.. ", lagi, sang dokter menjeda kalimatnya yang membuat empat orang itu menahan nafas, "Psikisnya benar-benar harus di tangani lebih lanjut,"

"Kami menemukan beberapa sel-sel otaknya mengalami kematian dan itu di karenakan seringnya pukulan dan benturan yang ia terima di kepalannya", jelas sang dokter lagi sambil menujukkan hasil rontgen kepala Luhan yang membuat Bakehyun membekap mulutnya karena ia lah yang paling mengerti dengan hasil rontgen tersebut. Separah itu kah?

"Pertama, Nona Xi sepertinya mengalami penurunan kepercayaan diri akibat siksa fisik dan batin yang ia terima. Saya yakin jika batinnya jauh lebih tersiksa dari pada fisiknya?" tebak sang dokter yang di angguki semuanya. Batin Luhan memang sangat tersiksa setiap kali mendapatkan hinaan dan fitnah dari orang-orang di masa lalunya, apa lagi akhir-akhir ini Luhan juga mendapatkan siksaan batin itu dari orang yang cukup di sayanginya membuat luka batinnya menjadi berkali lipat.

"Kedua, Nona Xi langsung mengalami depresi atau tekanan mental akibat banyaknya tekanan yang ia tanggung selama ini"

 _Ya Tuhan.._

Myungsoo yang merupakan seorang pria jantan pun sudah menitikkan air matanya menyadari kondisi Luhan jauh lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan, ia pikir jika Luhan hanya mengalami luka fisik di tubuhnya namun dia salah, psikis yang di derita gadis malang itu jauh lebih parah.

"Apa selama ini sifat dan sikap nona Xi sering berubah-ubah?", tanya sang dokter yang langsung di angguki Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kadang-kadang dia berlaku sangat manja dan suka merengek", Jawab Baekhyun, sudut bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat membayangkan rengekan manja Luhan, "kadang-kadang ia begitu dingin dan sangat menyebalkan, dan kadang-kadang ia sering melamun dan mengurung dirinya sendiri tanpa alasan", jelasnya.

"Semua itu di sebabkan tekanan batin yang ia terima selama ini, ia menumpuk tekanan yang ia terima selama puluhan tahun seorang diri yang membuat kepribadiannya sering berubah-ubah", kata Dokter itu lagi, dia menjelaskan sambil menulis sesuatu yang hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mengerti, "Dan yang ketiga, Nona Xi mengalami trauma, trauma karena kekerasan verbal yang di terimanya sering disertai dengan julukan yang kasar atau tidak pantas, seperti; anak nakal, anak bodoh, anak sialan, anak tidak berguna, dan labelling-labelling negative lainnya yang semakin lama semakin menghancurkan mental Nona Xi"

Empat pemuda yang ada di sana tertunduk sedih, memang benar adanya jika Luhan kerap kali mendapatkan julukan seperti itu di sertai pukulan di tubuhnya. Bahkan tidak hanya dari Tuan Wu dan Wu Yifan, namun juga dari teman-teman semasa sekolahnya yang membuat Luhan benar-benar tertekan.

"Lalu dokter, apa sekarang Luhan sudah membuka matanya?", tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Sang dokter mengangguk yang mengundang senyuman tipis di wajah empat pemuda di depannya, setidaknya Luhan sudah sadar, itu berita yang cukup melegakan untuk mereka, "Tapi depresi yang di deritanya membuatnya tidak ingin berbicara sediktipun, kami sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara namun dia hanya diam dan terus diam, namun saat saya hendak keluar untuk menemui kalian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang saya rasa menjadi penyebab kenapa ia akhirnya memilih diam, - _Urat leher dan pita suara ku nyaris putus karena berteriak minta tolong, tapi mereka justru diam saja dan membiarkan aku mati di depan mereka_ -, itu yang di katakan Nona Xi yang membuat kami mengambil kesimpulan jika diagnosis kami yang ketiga memang benar jika ia mengalami trauma yang cukup berat".

Benar,Baekhyun pun tahu, karena sudah banyak ahli bukan hanya psikiater tetapi juga para ilmuwan di bidang otak mengatakan bahwa " _Depression is a systemic disease"_ yang berarti depresi ini merupakan penyakit sistemik yang bisa melibatkan banyak organ dan sistem di dalam tubuh, mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Luhan enggan membuka suaranya karena merasa trauma jeritannya tidak di dengar yang membuatnya nyaris mati seperti ini, sehingga dia lebih memilih diam karena tidak ingin mengalami kekecewaan yang sama.

"Dokter, barusan anda mengatakan jika Luhan menyebut kata 'mereka', siapa mereka yang di maksud Luhan dok?", tanya Yixing si wanita cerdas, licik, dan sudah sering di hadapkan dengan persoalan semacam ini. Pertanyaannya juga mewakili hal yang ingin di tanyakan Myungsoo yang merupakan seorang detective yang cukup handal mengingat sudah bertahun-tahun dia bekerja sebagai kaki tangan mafia keji itu.

Mendapatkan pertanyaan itu sang dokter menarik nafasnya dan hanya terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia berujar, "Mereka yang dia maksud mungkin adalah orang-orang yang melihat Nona Xi sedang di siksa namun mereka hanya menyaksikan tanpa berniat membantu meskipun dia sudah menjerit minta tolong, mungkin di lokasi kejadian sedang banyak orang saya rasa"

 _'Mereka_?', gumam mereka semua sambil mengepalkan tangan erat, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada manusia setega itu menyaksikan seorang gadis nyaris di bunuh di depan mata kepala mereka tanpa berniat menolong, apa mereka tidak punya hati?

"Lalu dokter, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berkonsultasi dengan sang Dokter yang menangani Luhan, ke empat orang yang mengaku sebagai keluarga sang pasien pun kembali menemui Luhan yang ternyata sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat VVIP yang memiliki penjagaan ketak sesuai permintaan Yixing yang dengan gampangnya merealisasikan keinginannya berkat kekuasaan sang kekasih yang baru ia kencani selama tiga bulan terakhir.

"Luhan-ie..", rengek Baekhyun saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan. Dokter yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu sudah memeluk tubuh Luhan sambil menangis tersedu, melupakan fakta jika Luhan bisa saja meringis sakit akibat banyaknya luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Sret.._

Yixing, wanita yang sangat protective itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dan mengomelinya karena sudah membuat Luhan meringis menahan sakit.

 _''Ish_ , pelit sekali'', umpat Baekhyun sambil mencibir ke arah Yixing yang sedang mengomelinya, jika saja dia bukan gurunya si kembar maka Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya.

Di saat Yixing dan Baekhyun saling adu mulut, Kyungsoo yang tidak lagi menangis berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan, dalam hati dia berdoa agar tidak menangis dan membuat sang sahabat ikut sedih jika mereka bersedih, "Luhan-ie..", panggilnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan guna menyalurkan kekuatan pada sang sahabat bernasib malang.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa sangat sakit, hiks?", nyatanya, Kyungsoo gagal menahan laju air matanya, bagaimana ia tidak sedih saat Luhan hanya diam saja dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu. Bahkan Luhan tidak membalas genggaman tangannya, "Luhan-ie, bicaralah sayang. Apa aku harus menendang pantat mu dulu baru kau akan bersuara?", ujarnya sambil terkekeh mengingat kenangan manis itu. Dan ia sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan remasan di kedua bahunya, Myungsoo dan Baekhyun lah pelakunya, sedangkan Yixing sedang sibuk dengan phonselnya entah siapa yang ia hubungi dengan wajah mengeras seperti itu.

"Hai cantik", panggil Myungsoo yang juga di abaikan Luhan. Gadis itu masih setia dengan tatapan kosongnya membuat kedua sahabat unyilnya langsung terisak pilu.

"Luhan-ie bicaralah ku mohon. Apa perutmu lapar? Jika iya katakan padaku makanan apa yang sedang ingin kau makan? Aku akan memasaknya untuk mu. Atau kau mau makan kue yang ada di etalase ku? Jika iya kau bisa makan sepuas mu hm? ", Kyungsoo membujuk Luhan dengan suara lirihnya, berharap Luhan akan menjawabnya dan mengatakan jika ia ingin melahap habis semua kuenya. Jika Luhan ingin maka Kyungsoo berjanji akan memberikan kuenya secara gratis yang sudah ia buat susah payah untuk sang sahabat tercinta.

"Han-ie, kenapa diam saja? Aku merindukan suara cempreng mu", lagi, Kyungsoo tidak akan lelah untuk membujuk sang sahabat agar mau membuka suaranya. Karena menurut dokter tadi jika mereka bisa membuat Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya dengan cara selalu mengajaknya berbicara dengan nada lembut pastinya, "Baiklah kalau kau belum mau berbicara dengan kami", ujar Kyungsoo lirih, "Kami akan menunggu mu", katanya yang ia tutup dengan kecupan di kening Luhan.

"Urat leher dan pita suara ku nyaris putus karena berteriak minta tolong, tapi mereka justru diam saja dan membiarkan aku mati di depan mereka"

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Myungsoo, bahkan Yixing yang masih sibuk dengan phonselnya pun terhenyak saat mendengar suara Luhan yang begitu lirih, apa lagi saat mereka memahami apa yang di katakan Luhan yang merupakan kalimat yang sama yang ia katakan pada dokter tadi.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada di Samping Luhan meremas tangan dingin sang sahabat, "Mereka siapa hm? Siapa orang-orang jahat yang tidak punya hati nurani itu? Katakan pada kami siapa mereka Lu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo Luhan jawab dengan lelehan air matanya, mata rusa itu tidak lagi menatap kosong namun di gantinya dengan tatapan kekecewaan penuh luka, kekecewaan yang teramat besar yang ia rasakan pada orang-orang yang tidak sudih menolongnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Luhan menolehkan lehernya yang sakit untuk menatap Myungsoo, "Oppa, mereka ada di sana, mereka melihat aku di pukul Yifan, tapi mereka hanya diam saja tidak peduli jika Yifan membunuhku sekalipun", ujarnya panjang dengan suara lirihnya, bahunya sudah bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Pria yang teramat menyayangi Luhan itu berjalan mengitari ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tidak di genggam Kyungsoo, "Mereka siapa _hm_? Katakan pada oppa siapa mereka yang kau maksud? Saat oppa tiba di sana oppa tidak melihat siapa-siapa?", tanyanya lembut, sangat lembut, membuat si centil Baekhyun sedikit terpesona. _Dasar.._

Luhan memejamkan matanya seolah menahan sesak di dada saat otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian malam naas kemarin, "Mereka ada di dalam club, dan mereka melihat ku saat aku nyaris mati"

Empat orang yang ada di sana menjatuhkan air mata mereka saat suara Luhan semakin lirih, memberitahu mereka betapa besar kesakitan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Iya.., oppa tahu", kata Myungsoo lagi, "Tapi siapa yang kau maksud mereka hm? Siapa Lu, katakan pada oppa?", katanya yang di angguki Baekhyun, Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian dengan lemah Luhan membalas genggaman di kedua tangannya untuk menguatkan dirinya, dan setelahnya terdengarlah suara Luhan yang mengalun pilu seperti lagu kematian yang membuat air mata mereka tumpah semakin deras, dengan bahu dan bibir bergetar Luhan menjelaskan dan menceritakan ulang kejadian yang di alamainya malam lalu yang mengundang geraman marah dari semua yang ada di sana.

"KEPARAT, APA MEREKA TIDAK PUNYA MATA DAN HATI? ", Kyungsoo berteriak marah, dia sama kecewanya dengan Luhan. Namun yang paling membuatnya kecewa adalah satu orang, seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghubunginya untuk membalaskan dendamnya tentang asetnya yang ia buat 'sekarat'.

"Kyung tenanglah..!", Kata Yixing sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, "Lu, Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun itu siapa?", tanya Yixing yang tidak asing mendengar nama tersebut namun dia lupa yang mana oranngya. Terkutuklah otak lambannya yang kerap kali berulah di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Jie, nanti ku ceritakan siapa itu Oh Sehun", kata Baekhyun yang rasanya enggan menyebut nama pria yang ia kira adalah pria baik-baik dan begitu sempurna namun ternyata tidak punya hati dan sangat kejam. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang pernah mengagumi Sehun.

Dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, satu-satunya pria di sana keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan langkah pastinya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan marah, wajah tampannya yang dingin semakin dingin dan terlihat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pinggiran kota Seoul, di sekitar pemukiman yang di sekitarnya di kelilingi oleh gunung dan perbukitan yang begitu menyejukkan mata terdapat rumah megah yang di huni oleh seorang pria berusia empat puluh lima tahun yang memilih menghabiskan sisa umurnya untuk hidup sendiri tanpa ada seorang istri ataupun anak-anak yang menemaninya. Sejak sang tuan rumah memilih menjalani hidup di dunia 'gelap' ia hanya melewatkan hari-harinya dengan sepi dan hanya ada beberapa anak buahnya yang selalu menemaninya dan membantunya untuk menjalankan profesi mengerikan yang di miliknya.

"Hyung, apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Kim Myungsoo, salah satu anak buah yang di miliki sang Tuan rumah yang sedari tadi mengamati rumah megah itu hanya mendengus dan memberikan tepukan bahu pada pria yang lebih muda darinya yang juga memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari mu, aku sedang mencari Tuan Xi"

Lee Taeyeong; pria yang lebih muda itu mengikuti langkah seniornya yang sedang berjalan cepat melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah Tuan mereka untuk menuju ke ruang kerja sang bos besar yang berwajah tampan namun sangat terlihat menakutkan.

"Hyung, kau sudah lama tidak kemari seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku terlebih dahulu, bukan malah langsung mencari pria tua itu", Taeyong menggerutu dan ia nyaris menubruk punggung lebar Myungsoo saat pria itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria tua? Pria tua itulah yang memberi kita makan selama ini jika kau tidak lupa", selesai berujar dengan nada datarnya Myungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Tuannya. Tidak memperdulikan gerutuan Taeyong yang sedang mencibirnya.

Cukup lama kedua pria yang sama-sama memiliki wajah dan postur tubuh sempurna itu berjalan mengelilingi rumah megah namun sepi ini, hingga beberapa menit kemudian keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja sang Tuan besar.

Myungsoo sudah mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat kayu di depannya namun sebelum itu, "Tuan Xi sedang tidak ada jika hyung mencarinya", tangan yang sudah hendak mengetuk pintu itu beralih memukul pelan bahu Taeyong seraya mendesis menahan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?", tanyanya dingin, yang membuat Taeyong cukup heran dengan perubahan sikapnya. Myungsoo itu memang dingin dan kurang bersahabat namun seingatnya selama mereka berkerja sama tidak sekalipun Myungsoo berujar dingin dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat seperti yang saat ini sedang ia lakukan.

Sedangkan Myungsoo yang menyadari kernyitan serta raut takut di wajah tampan Taeyong langsung mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya yang sempat menegang, "Mianhae, hyung sedang banyak masalah", ujar Myungsoo yang membuat Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, "Sedang ada di mana Tuan Xi?", tanyanya sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Taeyong kedalam sakunya.

"Tuan Xi sedang berada di Jepang"

Myungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke arah yang ia lewati tadi. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sedikit bersahabat walaupun dalam hati dia masih mengumpati Taeyong yang tidak memberitahunya sejak tadi sehingga dia tidak perlu berjalan jauh dan membuat ia yang lelah semakin lelah. Maklum saja semalaman dia tidak tidur sedikit pun untuk menjaga Luhan yang terbaring sakit di ranjangnya.

"Hyung ada urusan apa kau kemari?", tanya Taeyong setelah mereka duduk di ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai satu yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bersantai sembari mengobrol di saat Tuan mereka sedang tidak ada.

Tanpa membuka mulutnya Myungsoo membuka phonselnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Taeyong yang mengernyit bingung, "USB..?", tanya Taeyong heran.

"Pastikan Tuan Xi membuka USB itu jika ia sudah kembali dari Jepang", ujar Myungsoo dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang baru saja di antarkan sang pelayan rumah.

"Memangnya apa isinya?"

"Sudah berikan saja itu pada Tuan Xi. Jangan sampai hilang..! Awas jika kau menghilangkannya", ancamnya dengan jari telunjuk mengacung di depan hidung Taeyong. Myungsoo tahu seberapa teledornya Taeyong yang membuat ia heran kenapa Tuan Xi bisa memperkerjakan remaja yang usianya masih belasan tahun ini.

"Hyung berikan aku cluenya, aku penasaran", katanya sedikit merengek, menunjukkan berapa usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Luhan..", jawab Myungsoo singkat yang membuat Taeyong diam, otaknya sedang mencerna sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan putri cantik Tuan besar mereka.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?", tanya Teayong pada Myungsoo selaku orang yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga sang nona muda.

 _"Hm.."_

"Buruk?"

"Sangat buruk.."

"Ulah keluarga Wu lagi?"

"Heemm.. ", Myungsoo bergumam malas, jika seperti ini rasanya dia sedang berhadapan dengan adiknya yang bermulut cerewet; Kim Taehyung, "Sudahlah, hyung harus kembali ke Seoul, Luhan sedang di rumah sakit dan hanya Yixing noona serta kedua sahabatnya yang tahu. Katakan pada WooHyun hyung untuk mengirim beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga Luhan di Hanyang", kata Myungsoo pada Taeyong yang mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tanpa menghiraukan Taeyong yang menyuruhnya beristirahat sebentar dia langsung keluar dari rumah megah yang sedang sangat sepi mengingat sang Tuan besar sedang pergi dan membawa puluhan anak buahnya yang sudah berteman baik dengan Myungsoo.

"Hati-hati Hyung..", teriak Taeyong pada sang hyung yang berwajah dingin namun berhati lembut yang sudah memasuki mobil dan dalam sekejap menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah malam tidak terduga itu terjadi, sang pewaris tunggal Oh _enterprise_ memilih tidak pulang ke rumahnya yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan manis dengan sang gadis yang sudah mematahkan hatinya.

Wajahnya yang memang kaku semakin kaku karena sang pria multimilioner itu hanya diam dan hanya membuka mulutnya jika itu hal penting, jika itu tidak penting maka jangan harap kalian bisa mendengar suara huskynya.

Dalam diam, banyak yang dia pikirkan, seperti; siapa pria itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dan Luhan? Kenapa mereka bisa memasuki kamar itu berdua dan keluar dalam kondisi yang cukup menyakiti matanya? Dan lagi, seberapa seringkah Luhan ke sana dan menghabiskan malamnya di sana?

Luhan yang memiliki _club_ itu dan Luhan jugalah yang memperkerjakan puluhan pekerja seks papan atas di sana, bagaimana bisa gadis yang ia kira polos ternyata tidak sepolos dan selugu seperti yang ia kira? Bagaimana bisa Luhan membohonginya dan menutup rapat tentang dirinya hanya untuk menyembunyikan pekerjaan kotornya?

Namun, terlepas dari semua pikiran dan pertanyaan tersebut, yang paling mengganggu Sehun dan membuatnya sulit menutup mata dan menelan makanannya adalah ekspresi kesakitan Luhan serta gumaman mulutnya yang Sehun pahami namun dia abaikan begitu saja karena keterkejutan dan kecemburuan yang sedang ia rasakan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget dan cemburu saat di depan mata kepala mu sendiri kau melihat wanita yang kau cintai yang kau kira polos dan lugu sedang berada di _club_ terpanas nomor satu bersama dengan seorang pria? Siapa yang tidak cemburu? Apa lagi Sehun yang merupakan pria pencemburu nomor wahid di seantero muka bumi ini.

 _'Tolong aku..'_

Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerja saat gumaman Luhan terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas gerakan bibir yang sering ia kecup itu ketika ia bergumam lirih memohon pertolongan padanya.

 _'Tolong aku.. '_

 _'Sehun-ah tolong aku..'_

"Aghhh sial..", Sehun mengacak rambut klimisnya dan memijit pelipisnya yang sejak kemarin berdenyut sakit. Niatnya ingin melupakan Luhan namun kenyataannya hatinya sedang menjerit pilu merindukan wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu, padahal baru dua hari mereka tidak bertemu namun rindunya sudah menumpuk seperti bongkahan salju di bulan desember.

Karena tidak ingin semakin kalut dengan berbagai macam rasa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini, Sehun memilih untuk membereskan beberapa barangnya dan segera meninggalkan kantornya untuk kembali ke rumah yang sudah dua hari tidak dia tinggali, ia memilih menyetir mobilnya sendiri berharap hal itu bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya tentang gadis yang entah sedang apa dia saat ini.

"Eomma..", sapanya lesu pada sang Ibu yang selalu membuat phonselnya berisik memintanya segera pulang.

"Kau pulang..", kata wanita cantik itu tanpa menoleh pada sang putra yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya cemas.

Dengan perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekati ibunya dan segera memeluk wanita yang sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan majalah-majalah fashion koleksinya, "Eomma..", gumamnya lirih, dagu lancipnya sudah bertumpu manja di bahu sempit sang ibu membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau melepaskan majalahnya dan berbalik memeluk sang putra tercinta.

"Eomma.."

"Wae? Kau kenapa _hm_?", tangan berjari lentik itu mengusap punggung lebar anaknya yang sepertinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya seraya bergumam, "Mianhae eomma, selama ini aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan eomma. Mianhae..", katanya lirih yang membuat mata cantik sang ibu berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?", tanyanya tidak mengerti, "Apa yang membuat anak eomma terlihat begitu sedih huh?", tanyanya yang di balas Sehun dengan gelengan kepala, membuatnya cukup khawatir karena selama ini Sehun jarang sekali berlaku melankolis seperti ini.

Cukup lama Sehun mendekap ibunya dan sedikit menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja, Sehun menatap wajah sang ibu yang selalu terlihat cantik di matanya, "Eomma, boleh aku bertanya?", kali ini Sehun tidak lagi berbicara dengan nada lirihnya, ia justru sedang menggunakan nada seriusnya untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Katakan saja pada eomma", kata Jaejoong saat anak tampannya hanya diam saja.

"Dari siapa eomma mengetahui tentang Luhan dan pekerjaannya?", tanyanya langsung yang membuat Jaejoong meremang terutama saat mendengar nada dingin Sehun yang persis seperti nada dingin yang di gunakan Yunho ketika marah, "Siapa yang memberitahu eomma informasi tentang Luhan?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang hal tidak penting itu Sehunie?"

"Itu penting eomma", jawabnya cepat.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan kembali membuka majalahnya seraya berkata, "Eomma tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahu eomma dan appa mu karena orang itu memberitahu kami melalui email pribadi appa mu", jawabnya yang membuat Sehun ikut duduk menghadapnya langsung.

"Boleh aku melihat emailnya?"

Jaejoong kembali menutup majalahnya dan berujar kesal, "Untuk apa hm? Untuk apa kau mengurusi urusan yang bukan urusanmu Sehunie? Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau urus dari pada mengurus hal yang tidak penting seperti ini", Wajah cantiknya sudah mengeras ingin sekali memarahi putranya yang masih saja mengurus hal tentang gadis kotor itu.

"Sudah ku bilang itu penting eomma", Sehun tidak memperdulikan kemarahan sang ibu dan terus mendesak agar ibunya mau menurutinya supaya ia bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah membuat ibunya begitu membenci Luhan. Sehun rasa dari orang itulah Sehun bisa mengetahui siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Karena tidak ingin bertengkar dengan sang anak, apa lagi saat ini wajah anaknya sedang benar-benar terlihat kesal, sedih, marah entahlah, Jaejoong yakin jika Sehun pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Luhan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat anaknya memiliki banyak ekspresi jika bukan gadis yang terpaksa ia sakiti hatinya itu. Segera Jaejoong memberikan phonselnya pada Sehun yang langsung di tangkapnya, dengan cepat jari-jari panjangnya mengotak-atik phonsel sang ibu dan mengecek seluruh inbox yang masuk pada saat ibunya berlibur dengan ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu.

Jari-jari yang begitu ahli tidak hanya dalam menyentuh wanita namun begitu ahli dalam menghasilkan banyak uang itu terhenti tatkala matanya menemukan email yang dia cari, bola matanya seketika membola saat mengetahui alamat email yang tertera di sana.

 _Wu Hangeng?_

 _Wu..?_

"Lagi.., Wu lagi?", Sehun menggertakkan giginya dan meremat phonsel di tangannya. Tanpa memperdulikan sang ibu dia langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu Sehun-ah?", Jaejoong bergumam lirih sambil memandangi pintu kamar Sehun. Turut prihatin dan sangat sedih melihat anaknya yang sedang begitu sedih. Bukan keinginannya untuk membuat Sehun jadi seperti ini. Sesungguhnya dia pun merasa sedih dan bersalah saat ia harus memaksa Sehun melupakan wanitanya, sumber kebahagiaannya, yang Jaejoong akui jika Luhan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik maka tanpa perlu izinnya Jaejoong sudah pasti akan merestui hubungan sang anak, sehingga dia tidak perlu melihat wajah sedih sang anak tercinta. Putranya itu memang tangguh, terlihat kuat, begitu di segani banyak orang namun Jaejoonglah yang paling tahu seberapa rapuhnya Sehun jika sudah berkaitan dengan orang yang di cintainya. Sehunnya yang tangguh akan dengan mudah menjadi pria lemah yang cengeng jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang orang-orang terkasihnya.

Dan jika sang ibu sedang sedih mengkhawatirkan kondisi putranya maka sang putra yang di khawatirkan justru sedang sibuk dengan MacBook nya dan menelusuri artikel demi artikel yang berkaitan dengan Wu Hangeng atau pun Wu Yifan.

Dia begitu penasaran pada dua orang yang ia duga pasti memiliki hubungan darah mengingat keduanya memiliki marga yang sama dan sama-sama 'dekat' dengan Luhan. Dia begitu penasaran bagaimana bisa dua orang itu bisa mengenal Luhan dan mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu yang tidak berhasil ia ketahui walaupun ia sudah mengerahkan banyak tenaga untuk mencarinya.

 **Wu Hangeng, pengusaha tersohor di bidang tekstil menyerahkan jabatan CEO nya pada satu-satunya penerus keluarga Wu; Wu Yifan.**

 _'Jadi benar jika mereka memiliki hubungan darah'_

Tidak lelah, meskipun sudah cukup banyak informasi yang dia dapat Sehun terus mencari tahu informasi tentang keluarga Wu yang dia anggap kunci jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya tentang Luhan selama ini.

 _'Tunggu dulu, jika Wu Hangeng adalah ayahnya Wu Yifan dan Wu Hangeng lah yang menyebarkan fitnah tentang Luhan pada keluargaku itu untuk apa? Apa karena aku mendekati Luhan sehingga pria ini memfitnah Luhan agar aku menjauhi Luhan? Lalu untuk apa dia membuatku menjauhi Luhan? Apa karena anaknya memilik hubungan dengan Luhan? Apa benar jika Wu Yifan memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Luhan sehingga Wu Hangeng begitu teganya menyebarkan informasi yang sudah Luhan sembunyikan rapat-rapat pada keluarga ku?'_

 _'Sial_.. ', Sehun dan otak cerdasnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh dan asal menerka membanting MacBook nya dengan perasaan kesal. Dia merasa kecewa karena ternyata Luhan membohonginya selama ini. Pantas saja wajah wanita itu pucat pasih saat ia membuka phonsel wanita itu beberapa hari lalu.

 _'Luhan.., wanita seperti apa sebenarnya kau Xi Luhan?'_

Masih belum puas dan sangat penasaran Sehun mengambil phonselnya untuk menghubungi sang sekretaris utama, "Sekretaris Kim", Sehun dan sopan santun memang tidak bisa di satukan.

" _Ne sajangnim.._ ", Balas pria berlesung pipi di seberang sana dengan sangat sopan, berbanding terbalik dengan nada sang bos besar yang begitu ketus.

"Cari segala informasi tentang Wu Hangeng dan keluarga nya"

" _Wu Hangeng?"_

"Wu Hangeng, pengusaha China yang menikahi wanita Korea Selatan. Carikan informasi lengkapnya dan kirimkan secepatnya"

" _Untuk apa sajangnim?"_

"Lakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan informasi sekecil apa pun itu, jika perlu buatlah kontrak kerja sama dengan mereka"

Kim Seokjin menjauhkan phonselnya dan mengumpati sang bos besar yang begitu menyebalkan, apa mulut bosnya akan berbusa jika dia menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Kim Seokjin.."

 _"Ne sajangnim",_ Seokjin membuat gerakan memukul layar phonselnya, " _Ne, ne, ne, akan saya kirimkan datanya secepatnya"_ , jawabnya dengan suara lembutnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memutus panggilan telpon mereka saat ini. Pria yang sudah berkerja tiga tahun lebih dengan Sehun itu selalu berakhir naik darah setiap kali sang bos yang suka berlaku seenaknya itu menelponnya.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau harus mencari tahu hubungan antara keluarga Wu dengan Xi Luhan"

 _"Ne sajangnim"_

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya, dia lebih baik melihat sang sahabat berlaku menyebalkan dan mengacaukan seluruh isi dapurnya dari pada harus melihatnya berbaring lemah dan menunggunginya. Rasanya, lebih baik gendang telinganya nyaris pecah karena teriakan sang sahabat dan rengekan manjanya dari pada harus melihatnya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong penuh kesakitan. Dan rasanya pula, lebih baik Luhan menghabiskan seluruh isi etalasenya dari pada harus melihat makanan yang di siapkan rumah sakit dan makanan yang ia bawa masih utuh tak tersentuh karena sang sahabat yang enggan membuka mulutnya.

Xi Luhan, sang Dokter cantik yang bernasib malang itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu hanya diam saja dan terus mengunci rapat mulutnya sampai detik ini. Membuat Kyungsoo kerap kali meneteskan air matanya karena merindukan dan memikirkan sahabat cantiknya.

Seperti saat ini, wanita itu menghapus cepat air matanya dan duduk di samping ranjang Luhan untuk menghiburnya dan mengajaknya berbicara lagi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiga hari terakhir, "Luhan-ie, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini _hm_?", tanyanya lembut, tangannya ia bawa untuk menyisir rambut kusut sang sahabat, "Pagi ini Baekhyun belum bisa ke sini karena dia sedang ada jadwal operasi, tapi nanti siang dia akan kemari dan membawakan banyak makanan untuk mu. Kau tahu, Baekhyun memasak makanannya sendiri khusus untuk mu", celotehnya dan sedikit terkekeh mengingat Baekhyun pagi tadi yang begitu heboh belajar memasak, "Baekhyun sudah bisa memasak air Lu, apa kau tidak ingin belajar juga seperti Baekhyun?", Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus cepat air matanya saat ia melihat Luhan menangis dalam diam, wanita itu tidak tersedu dan terisak, namun air matanya terus mengalir deras terlihat begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan.

 _'Luhan-ie, apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau merindukan Sehun atau kau memikirkan Yifan yang begitu tega menyiksamu lagi?'_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaannya karena tidak ingin semakin membuat Luhan sakit jika ia menyebut nama dua pria yang menurutnya begitu jahat dan terlalu kejam padanya. Yang satu menyakiti fisiknya dengan amat parah dan yang satu menyakiti hatinya hingga hancur tak tersisa. Keduanya sama-sama jahat.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pada dua orang berbeda gender yang sama-sama memiliki lesung pipi yang begitu manis di kedua pipi mereka.

"Apa Luhan masih tidur?", Tanya Yixing karena Luhan yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya. Dan ia hanya tersenyum kecut saat Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengatakan jika Luhan sedang tidak tidur.

"Luhan-ie, jiejie membawa makanan dan novel kesukaan mu. Apa kau mau memakannya atau mau membaca novelnya?"

Tiga orang di sana menghela dalam nafas mereka saat Luhan hanya memberikan gelengan lemahnya, namun itu lebih baik dari pada Luhan tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Myungsoo oppa, siapa pria-pria di depan pintu itu?", ketika otaknya mengingat kejadian tidak mengenakkan beberapa menit lalu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pertanyaannya pada Myungsoo.

"Mereka adalah teman-teman ku", jawab Myungsoo sambil terkekeh melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka dalam bukaan maksimalnya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa orang-orang bertubuh tegap dan kekar di depan pintu langsung mengomeli pria yang doyan makan itu, "Seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka dulu siapa saja yang boleh memasuki kamar ini sehingga aku tidak perlu bertengkar dengan mereka dan mengeraskan otot wajah ku di pagi hari. Jika saja ada Baekhyun maka pria-pria itu sudah Baekhyun tumbangkan dengan _anesthetic_ nya"

Pria yang memiliki senyuman manis itu hanya terkekeh untuk menanggapi ocehan panjang Kyungsoo, "Mereka tidak akan tumbang hanya karena obat bius berdosis rendah yang selalu Baekhyun bawa", katanya yang mengundang dengusan di bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Lu lihatlah, oppa mu itu semakin menyebalkan saja", adunya manja pada sang sahabat yang selalu terhibur melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ia dan Myungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kecil saat Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya untuk menanggapi segala ocehannya.

 _'Terima kasih karena kalian selalu ada di sampingku_ ', Luhan membatin di sertai dengan air matanya yang tidak pernah bisa ia tahan, dalam hati ia selalu mengucap syukur pada orang-orang terdekatnya yang selalu ada untuknya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Terlepas dari siapa dirinya dan apa pekerjaannya serta berasal dari keluarga mana ia berasal, para sahabatnya tidak pernah meninggalkannya dan menerima segala kekurangan serta kelebihannya. Tidak seperti Seh..

 _Sehun.._

Luhan selalu meremat dadanya dengan kuat saat senyum remeh serta hinaan dari pria itu terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengabaikannya dan justru mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat kejamnya saat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Luhan yang sedang ketakutan dan kesakitan. Bagaimana bisa pria yang katanya mencintainya menggandeng mesra wanita lain di depannya yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu yang katanya sangat ketergantungan dengan dirinya namun melepaskannya begitu saja hanya karena ada seorang pria lain yang melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun sekejam itu? Apa semua yang di katakannya selama ini hanya omong kosong belaka? Seharusnya malam itu Sehun menariknya dan menjauhkan Yifan darinya, seharusnya malam itu Sehun mengkhawatirkan bibir berdarahnya serta lelehan air matanya bukan malah memberikannya tatapan menusuk dan decihan remeh. Seharusnya Sehun..

 _Hiks.._

Lagi, dia terisak lagi saat kenyataan pahit ini menghampiri hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan sekejam ini padanya. Baru saja dia merasakan sedikti kebahagiaan dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya di cintai dan begitu di butuhkan namun dengan teganya Tuhan memisahkannya dan memutusnya dengan sumber kebahagiaannya dengan cara paling kejam yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Adakah keadilan untuknya? Kenapa hidupnya selalu berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini?

Apa penderitaannya belum cukup? Lahir tanpa ibu dan harus hidup bersama orang tua kejam serta saudara yang tidak kalah kejam yang selalu menyiksanya baik fisik maupun batin. Apa penderitaannya belum cukup juga di saat semua orang hidup di limpahi kasih sayang namun dia justru di limpahi hinaan serta kata-kata keji nan menusuk yang selalu teman-temannya teriakkan padanya. Dan sekarang, saat ia sudah menata hidupnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik dan mengetahui bagaimana rasanya di cintai Tuhan justru memisahkannya dengan orang yang dia cintai yang beberapa bulan ini sudah menemani dan mengisi hari-harinya dengan kebahagian.

Bahagia?

Bisakah setelah ini dia bahagia di saat sumber kebahagiaannya sudah tidak lagi perduli padanya? Kenapa Sehun bisa secepat itu melupakannya? bahkan sudah tiga hari ini phonsel yang ia simpan di bawah bantalnya begitu sepi sunyi pertanda tidak ada seorang pun yang manghubunginya dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Sehun, pria itu, tidak ingatkah dia apa alasan kenapa mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta? Tidak ingatkah ia siapa yang merawatnya saat ia sedang sakit? Tidak ingatkah ia siapa yang memperhatikan dan menghiburnya kala ia sedang lelah? Apa Sehun lupa pada segala apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan selama ini? Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan kesimpulan yang ia simpulkan sendiri pria itu langsung membencinya dan menyakiti hatinya dengan begitu parah.

"Han-ie, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak sayang, kau tidak sendiri, masih ada kami di sini", seakan tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan sang sahabat yang membuatnya menangis terisak, Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh rapuh Luhan dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat sayangnya, berharap Luhan akan segera melupakan masa lalunya yang begitu kejam padanya, berharap Luhan akan melupakan kejadian tiga malam lalu yang membuat tubuh dan hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.

 _'Tubuhmu, hatimu.., semoga lekas sembuh Luhan-ie'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gyeonggi, South Korea**_

Di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah megah itu, tidak bisa di sebut rumah karena luas dan lebarnya setara dengan mansion mewah yang hanya bisa di huni oleh orang-orang kelebihan uang, sosok pria tangguh yang dalam sekejap bisa menghabisi nyawa musuhnya itu sedang terduduk lemah dengan pandangan yang hanya terkunci pada satu arah.

Jika biasanya ruangan dengan aura mencekam ini selalu dia gunakan untuk meeting dengan anak-anak buahnya dan membahas berbagai masalah mereka tentang dunia gelap mereka namun tidak untuk kali ini. Saat ini, pria yang matanya kerap kali mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya itu sedang berkaca-kaca sambil memandang sendu wajah cantik putrinya di layar komputernya. Ia yang biasanya duduk tegak dengan segelas anggur menemaninya kini justru sedang terduduk lemah memikirkan nasib putrinya yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya selama ini.

Hati ayah mana yang tidak sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan jika putri tercintanya melewati kehidupan dengan berbagai macam siksaan batin dan fisik yang di terimanya? Hati ayah mana yang tidak pedih saat mengetahui putri semata wayangnya sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit akibat siksaan dari orang-orang yang seharusnya menyayanginya dengan status keluarga yang mengikat mereka.

Xi Insung, pria berwajah dingin dan berprofesi mengerikan namun berhati lembut itu begitu sedih sekaligus murka saat anak buahnya yang berada di rumahnya memintanya cepat pulang ke Korea saat ia masih mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya di Jepang. Dadanya bergemelutuk menahan agar ia tidak membunuh orang saat ini juga saat ia membuka file-file dari USB salah satu anak buahnya yang berisi tentang segala macam bentuk siksaan dan penderitaan yang di terima putrinya selama ini.

Sebagai seorang ayah yang teramat mencintai putrinya, ia merasa gagal menjaga satu-satunya peninggalan dari wanita yang di cintainya. Sebagai seorang ayah ia benar-benar merasa buruk saat ia hidup berlimpah materi dan kekuasaan tapi putri tunggalnya justru hidup dengan beban berat yang di pikulnya selama ini.

"WooHyun, siapkan mobil, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 _ **Review juseyo 520**_


	17. Chapter 16

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WooHyun, siapkan mobil, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang", tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihannya, Tuan Xi menutup kembali laptopnya dan mengcopy seluruh isi USB itu dan segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk menemui dan memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan putrinya yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan.

Selama berada di dalam mobil mata sipitnya yang selalu menatap tajam pada rekan-rekannya ataupun musuhnya itu kini menatap kosong pada jalanan yang di hiasi daun-daun kuning yang jatuh berguguran. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mengetahui jika orang yang dia anggap tidak akan menyakiti putrinya justru menyiksanya dengan teramat kejam.

 _'Appa berjanji akan mengakhiri segala penderitaan yang kau tanggung selama ini putri ku'_

"Kita sampai bos..."

Rasanya, sudah empat tahun lebih dia berkerja dengan Tuan Xi, namun ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah sang bos besar. Karena selama ini Tuannya itu selalu menunjukkan wajah garangnya yang membuat semua orang mengkeret takut. Nam WooHyun, pria yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Kim Myungsoo itu kini di buat penasaran dengan rupa putri tunggal dari sang Tuan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia bukanlah Myungsoo yang di beri tugas untuk menjaga gadis yang katanya berparas cantik jelita itu, pekerjaannya hanya menjaga sang Tuan dan sebagai ketua dari para bodyguard yang bekerja sama dengan sang mafia keji, jadi wajar jika dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang putri tuannya.

Sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil, sang mafia berhati lembut memakai kaca mata hitamnya untuk menutupi mata merahnya, akan sangat tidak lucu jika ada yang melihatnya dan menemukan dia dalam kondisi terburuk seperti ini. Dia tidak mau orang-orang yang selama ini begitu segan padanya kini berubah menjadi mentertawakannya hanya karena ulah sang pengusaha tekstil yang tidak pernah berhasil ia lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini.

Berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan di ikuti oleh beberapa anak buahnya yang selalu berada di depan, samping, dan belakangnya dengan pakaian serba hitam, selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, bukan menarik perhatian karena terpesona, tapi karena takut pada aura yang di keluarkan mereka yang tidak pernah mengendurkan otot-otot di wajah tampan mereka.

"Ini ruangannya bos", beberapa penjaga yang di tugaskan berjaga di depan pintu ruang rawat Luhan kompak menunduk hormat saat bos besar mereka sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa Myungsoo ada di dalam?"

"Myungsoo selalu menjaga Nona Luhan sesuai perintah anda Tuan. Myungsoo bahkan sudah tiga hari ini menginap di rumah sakit bersama kedua sahabat Nona Luhan yang bergantian menjaganya", bukan Woohyun yang menjawab melainkan salah satu bodyguard yang sudah berjaga di sini sejak dua hari yang lalu sesuai keinginan Myungsoo.

Tuan Xi hanya mengangguk dan masih betah berdiri di depan pintu. Dia cukup gugup mengingat sebelumnya putrinya belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya, dan entah Luhan tahu atau tidak jika dia lah ayahnya yang sebenarnya, dia lah ayah Luhan yang benar-benar menyayangi Luhan selayaknya seorang ayah, bukan malah pria tua keturunan China yang tidak punya hati itu; Wu Hangeng.

Dengan ragu, tangan yang tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang mengganggu hidupnya dan bisnis gelapnya itu memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Woohyun yang mengikutinya di belakang pun bahkan rasanya di buat gemas dengan tingkah sang bos yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tak terkecuali Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu, dalam sekejap mata sayu Luhan yang beberapa hari ini selalu menatap kosong kini justru membola melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya saat ini di ikuti satu anak buahnya di belakangnya.

 _'Appa'_

Myungsoo dan Yixing membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Xi, mengundang kernyitan di kening dua gadis kesayangan Luhan, wajar saja karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang tidak mengetahui tentang Tuan Xi. Dua wanita mungil itu sedang begitu heran melihat ada pria asing yang memasuki ruangan Luhan yang mereka ingat betul jika tidak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya mengingat penjagaan yang di berikan Myungsoo begitu ketat.

Tuan Xi tidak memperdulikan empat orang yang sedang duduk di dekat bed putrinya dan hanya terus berjalan pelan untuk mendekati ranjang sang anak, ingin melihat dari dekat bagaimana rupa putri cantiknya untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Deg_

Jantung sang mafia keji berdetak cepat saat di hadapankan dengan wajah cantik putrinya yang benar-benar mirip dengan wajah wanita yang di cintainya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan dari jarak sedekat ini. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan eye contact dengan putri cantiknya yang ternyata lebih cantik dari yang ada di foto dan video yang sering anak buahnya kirimkan untuknya.

"Luhan-ie..", tidak kuasa menahan gejolak emosi di dadanya, Tuan Xi langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih sang putri tercinta. Memeluknya erat untuk menyampaikan betapa ia menyayanginya dan sangat menyesalkan dengan segala sesuatu yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu sehingga membuat mereka tidak bisa hidup bersama.

"Luhan-ie..", ia bergumam lirih di ikuti air matanya yang tidak pernah tumpah sekarang justru mengalir deras karena bahagia bisa memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Maafkan appa sayang maafkan appa, semua salah appa", Insung terus meracau menumpahkan segala emosi dan kerinduannya. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana -kecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- ikut menjatuhkan air mata haru mereka karena suara lirih sang mafia yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya.

Insung melepaskan pelukan tak berbalasnya dan menatap sedih pada wajah cantik putrinya yang begitu pucat dan terdapat banyak luka lebam yang belum mengering.

"Nuguseyo?", Luhan tidak ingin membuka mulutnya dan hanya ingin terus mengunci rapat mulutnya seperti biasa. Namun hatinya mengatakan jika ia harus memastikan jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi, ia ingin memastikan jika pria yang ia kira adalah ayahnya adalah benar-benar ayahnya yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Baru satu kali dia melihat wajah ayahnya di saat umurnya masih lima belas tahun melalui jendela kaca kamarnya. Saat itu dia mendengar suara keributan di depan rumahnya sehingga dia terpaksa mengintip untuk mendapati kenyataan menyenangkan namun juga menyakitkan.

 _"Luhan bukan anak mu, biarkan dia bersama ku"_

 _"Hyekyo adalah istriku, jadi tentu saja Luhan adalah anakku", ucap Tuan Wu kala itu yang membuat Tuan Xi semakin emosi._

 _"Luhan adalah anakku, hasil DNA menyatakan jika dia adalah anakku dan Hyekyo, jadi biarkan dia ikut bersama ku"_

 _"Geurae, bawa anak mu bersama mu. Tapi setalah itu aku pastikan kalian berdua akan membusuk di penjara"_

Itu untuk pertama kalinya dia mengetahui jika pria yang selama ini adalah ayahnya ternyata bukan ayahnya. Namun tidak sedikitpun ia merasa sedih saat kenyataan yang seharusnya pahit itu namun terasa manis untuk Luhan akhirnya terbongkar. Itu untuk pertama kalinya ia mengetahui jika ia memiliki ayah yang lain yang ternyata sedang memperjuangkan dirinya dengan segala kemampuannya. Itu untuk pertama kalinya hatinya bergemuruh bahagia karena dia masih memiliki keluarga yang sepertinya sangat menyayanginya. Pantas saja Tuan Wu dan Wu Yifan begitu membencinya dan selalu melabeli dirinya dengan panggilan anak mafia keji yang selalu mereka sebut-sebut ketika mereka sedang marah. Mereka berdua selalu melarangnya menggunakan marga Wu dan justru menggunakan marga Xi untuknya yang Luhan tidak ketahui marga milik siapa itu.

Sudah nyaris sepuluh tahun lamanya dia tidak melihat wajah ayahnya, namun sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah sedikitpun melupakan bentuk wajah ayahnya yang selalu ia impikan di dalam tidurnya. Ayahnya yang selalu ia harapkan akan menemuinya dan memberikannya perlindungan dari orang-orang yang begitu kejam terhadapnya.

"Nuguseyo?", ulangnya lagi dengan suara lirihnya. Mata rusanya memandang lekat pada wajah ayahnya yang masih terlihat begitu tampan, sangat tampan.

Sedangkan Insung yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu begitu terpukul menyadari jika putri yang selalu di awasinya dari kejauhan tidak mengenalinya. Dia benar-benar gagal dan merasa sangat buruk sebagai seorang ayah. Tak kuasa melihat tatapan sendu sang putri yang bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa namanya, sang mafia memalingkan wajahnya, menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Tangis kesedihan atas segala hal yang sudah menimpa putrinya, tangis penyesalan karena sudah gagal menjaga satu-satunya harta yang ia punya. Hatinya begitu hancur melihat banyaknya luka memar di tubuh anak gadisnya. Dia gagal, dia benar-benar merasa gagal.

Kemudian masih dengan wajah basahnya Insung membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi tirus Luhan yang begitu lembut dan membuatnya berdesir hangat, "Ini appa sayang, ini appa", ujarnya di ikuti air matanya yang kembali jatuh membasahi tangan Luhan, "Ini appa, appa kandung mu, appa yang sangat menyangimu dan selalu merindukan mu. Ini appa", suaranya bahkan nyaris hilang karena tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba mendadak kering. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat anaknya hanya terdiam menatap nya dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Appa..", Luhan berujar parau, tangannya bergetar untuk membalas usapan lembut di pipinya, namun dia merasa nyaman saat tangan hangat ayahnya menghapus lelehan air matanya.

" _Eoh_ , ini appa", balas Insung tak kalah lirih.

"Anio, appa ku ada di China, dan itu bukan anda", ujar Luhan yang begitu menohok hati Insung.

"Dia bukan appa mu. Dia bukan appa mu Luhan-ie, aku lah appa mu yang sebenarnya", katanya sambil meremas bahu sempit Luhan, berharap sang putri akan mengakui dirinya dan menerima dirinya sebagai ayahnya, ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

Tidak ingin berpura-pura tidak mengenali sang ayah, Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap ayahnya dan menangis tersedu di dadanya, menumpahkan segala beban dan kesedihan yang sudah ia tanggung selama ini seorang diri.

"Appa.."

Rasanya menyenangkan saat untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melantunkan panggilan hangat itu pada ayahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan letupan kebahagiaan saat mimpinya untuk bisa merasakan pelukan seorang ayah sudah terwujud.

"Appa.."

Insung mengusap punggung bergetar anaknya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka untuk mengatakan jika mulai saat ini Luhan tidak lagi sendiri, mulai saat ini Luhan bisa bersandar padanya dan menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya sandaran dan satu-satunya tempat untuk menumpahkan segala keluhan, kesedihan, dan kegundahan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Maafkan appa karena terlambat datang. Maafkan appa karena terlambat menemuimu. Maafkan appa karena membuatmu harus melewati hari-hari yang begitu sulit, maafkan appa.. "

"Ania, ania..", Luhan menggeleng ribut di pelukan ayahnya, menyatakan jika ayahnya tidak perlu meminta maaf karena nyatanya saat ini ia sudah merasa senang dengan kehadiran sang ayah. Dia sudah sangat senang karena ayahnya sudah membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya pelukan seorang ayah yang selalu ia impikan selama dua puluh empat tahun dia hidup.

Dan karena tidak ingin mengganggu momen manis antara ayah dan anak yang begitu mengharukan, lima orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu segera keluar dari sana dengan mata merah membendung air mata, bahkan Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah terisak haru menyaksikan momen berharga sang sahabat tercinta.

" _Sial_ Myungsoo-ya, dia sangat cantik", saat mereka sudah berada di luar, Nam Woohyun langsung memukul bahu Myungsoo karena begitu iri padanya yang selama ini bekerja dengan gadis cantik itu, sedangkan ia dan teman-temannya justru setiap harinya harus puas dengan wajah dingin dan mengerikan sang bos besar.

Di sela-sela air matanya yang masih ingin menetes Myungsoo tertawa dan mencibir hyungnya yang tidak lebih beruntung darinya, "Well, aku lebih beruntung dari kalian", katanya jahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Membanting phonselnya dan menenggak habis minuman sodanya adalah apa yang pria berkulit eksotis itu lakukan saat ini. Tak ayal kelakuannya itu cukup mengganggu sang tuan rumah yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan kantornya yang terpaksa ia bawa ke rumah.

"Bisa kau tenang, kepala ku pusing", bentak sang tuan rumah marah.

"Kau pikir cuma kau yang pusing, kepala ku juga pusing", Kai yang moodnya sedang sangat buruk balik membentak Sehun sehingga membuat yang paling tenang di antara mereka menggebrak meja untuk menghentikan pertikaian tidak penting di antara kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Aku tahu kalian sama-sama sedang ada masalah, tapi bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar, aku saja yang di duakan kekasihku tidak sefrustasi kalian", lerai Chanyeol sekaligus mecurahkan masalahnya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?", tanya Sehun pada Kai yang kembali mengambil phonselnya yang sudah ia lempar.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu ini dia menyeretku ke _cafe_ Kyungsoo tapi sampai hari ini _cafe_ itu tutup dan rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni", Chanyeol menjelaskan tanpa menoleh ke arah wajah masam Sehun. Menurutnya lebih baik dia melihat para zombie di gamenya dari pada melihat sang sahabat yang lebih seram dari pada zombie.

"Mungkin _cafe_ nya sudah bangkrut", kata Sehun jahat dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Kenapa tidak telpon saja, bukankah kalian sudah sering bertukar pesan?", katanya lagi yang sedang berperan menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Jika dia tidak memblokir nomor ku maka aku tidak akan sepusing ini Oh bodoh Sehun", umpat Kai yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendapat umpatan justru terkekeh, bukan terkekeh karena Kai yang mengumpatinya dengan lantang namun karena pengakuan Kai yang menurutnya sangat terdengar menggelikan, "Yang benar saja, gadis biasa itu memblokir nomor mu?", ujar Sehun geli, "Apa dia tidak tahu siapa yang dia blokir nomornya?", ujar Sehun yang suka sekali meremehkan seseorang.

"Ini semua karena mu, jika saja kau tidak bermasalah dengan Luhan maka Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memblokir nomor ku"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku?", tanya Sehun yang mulai terpancing emosinya saat nama wanita yang tidak ingin ia dengar namanya keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Tentu saja kau yang salah, kau yang membuat masalah dengan Luhan dan bermusuhan dengannya sehingga Kyungsoo ikut memusuhiku karena dia lebih setia pada sahabatnya"

"Dia yang membuat masalah bukan aku. Dia yang membohongi dan mengkhianati ku kenapa kau justru menyalahkan ku?"

Saat dua sahabat itu sedang bertengkar adu mulut, Chanyoel masih setia dengan gamenya namun ia memasang tajam telinganya menyimak pertengkaran sang sahabat, dalam hati ia menghitung jika tak lama lagi keduanya pasti saling adu pukul atau setidaknya saling lempar bantal dan kaleng soda.

 _Satu.._

"Kau memang salah. Jika kau mencintai Luhan seharusnya kau menonjok wajah pria itu bukan malah membiarkannya membawa Luhan"

 _Dua.._

"Untuk apa aku mengotori tanganku hanya demi wanita murahan itu. Kau pikir aku sudih hah, maaf saja aku tidak sebodoh dirimu?"

 _Tiga.._

"Kau yang bodoh, kau tidak tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan pada Luhan. Jika kau tahu maka jangan harap aku akan menghiburmu saat kau sedang terpuruk karena menyesal"

 _Empat.._

"Terserah apa yang pria itu lakukan pada wanita kotor itu aku tidak perduli. Dia kekasihnya jadi terserah dia, kau pikir aku peduli hah?"

 _Lima.._

"Kau pria bodoh tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati-,

 _ **Bugh..**_

 _ **Bugh..**_

Benar kan apa kata Chanyeol? saat ini keduanya sedang adu pukul menggunakan bantal, Kai bahkan sudah menduduki perut Sehun dan memukulnya membabi buta, "Ayo Kai, pukul pria bodoh itu Kai", Teriaknya yang di angguki Kai, membuat Sehun yang sedang meringis mengumpat kasar pada dua sahabatnya.

 _ **Bugh..**_

 _ **Bugh..**_

Rasanya jika di biarkan lebih lama lagi maka tidak hanya bantal yang hancur dan menghamburkan bulu-bulu halus di dalamnya, namun juga wajah kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama akan hancur karena kuatnya tenaga mereka yang sama-sama sedang di kuasai emosi.

Kemudian Chanyeol melirik ke arah meja yang masih terdapat beberapa kaleng soda dan botol cola yang isinya masih penuh. Dengan cepat serta senyum miring yang tercetak di wajah tampannya ia mengambil botol cola itu dan menumpahkan semua isinya tepat di atas kepala berasap dua sahabatnya.

 _Byuurr..._

"Aku harap air ini bisa memadamkan bara menyala di kepala kalian", katanya dan terus mengguyur kepala Kai dan Sehun, tidak perduli pada teriakan sang tuan kamar yang menjerit marah karena kamar bersihnya yang menjadi kotor dan berantakan.

"PARK CHANYEOL HENTIKAN BRENGSEK"

Sehun mendorong tubuh basah Kai yang masih menduduki perutnya dan beralih pada Chanyeol yang langsung membuang botol colanya, "Aku selesai, apinya sudah padam", kata Chanyeol tanpa dosa dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula untuk melanjutkan game onlinenya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan kepalan tangannya yang siap menonjok dirinya.

Sehun yang sedang emosi dan dalam mood terburuknya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, begitu dia lakukan berulang untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sempat memanas. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia berjalan ke arah lemarinya mengikuti Kai yang lebih cepat darinya.

 _Hap.._

Tangannya menangkap dengan cepat handuk putih yang Kai lempar padanya, dan ia kembali duduk di sofa untuk di hadapkan dengan wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol, "Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?", sindir Chanyeol yang di balas dua pria yang sedang mengelap tubuh basah mereka itu dengan deheman malas.

"Serius, bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi kekanakan seperti ini hanya karena seorang perempuan? Bagaimana bisa kau Oh Sehun yang cerdas menjadi bodoh dan kau Kai yang mempunyai banyak koleksi perempuan menjadi frustrasi hanya karena satu perempuan memblokir nomormu?, serius aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian..", ujarnya panjang, dia yang paling sering merasakan patah hati karena penghianatan sang kekasih, jadi dialah yang paling tenang dan terlatih bagaimana caranya meredam kemarahan yang di sebabkan oleh seorang perempuan. Hatinya sudah begitu kebal bagaimana rasanya di khianati, di bohongi, di duakan, bahkan di tinggalkan sekalipun.

"Kau Kim Jongin aka Kai, Kyungsoo menjauhimu mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu atau dia ingin menjaga perasaan Luhan yang sedang terluka dengan cara tidak berhubungan dengan mu yang membuat Luhan teringat dengan Sehun", mata besar Chanyeol kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun yang terdiam dengan lamunannya, "Dan kau Oh Sehun, pria yang selalu kau sebut sebagai kekasih Luhan itu bukan kekasihnya. Kau cemburu karena melihat bibir berdarah Luhan dan rambut berantakannya bukan di sebabkan oleh -apa pun yang kau pikirkan di otak mu aku tidak perduli- tapi justru karena pria itu memukulnya. Pria itu menyeret Luhan keluar dari club dan menghajar habis tubuh Luhan sampai pingsan"

"Dia bahkan menginjak dan menghempaskan Luhan ke dinding. Aku rasa Luhan sudah mati saat ini", Kai ikut menimpali dan tetap saja ia bergidik ngeri saat melihat bagaimana sakitnya Luhan saat itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar pengakuan dua sahabatnya hanya bisa terdiam kaku dengan jantung nyaris berhenti berdetak, dia gugup, dia takut bahkan di buat merinding membayangkan betapa sakitnya Luhan di perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi memang dasarnya bajingan akan selalu menjadi bajingan, dia dan otak bodohnya masih begitu percaya jika Wu Yifan adalah kekasih Luhan jika di simpulkan dari hasil penyelidikan yang ia ketahui lewat internet beberapa hari lalu. Walaupun tidak di pungkiri jika ia sedikit khawatir jika apa yang di katakan dua sahabatnya adalah benar. Tapi untuk apa Yifan menghajar Luhan? Apa karena Yifan mengetahui jika Luhan dekat dengannya sehingga pria itu menghukum Luhan dengan cara menghajarnya?.

 _'Entahlah, aku tidak perduli'_ dan Sehun berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadikan ruang rawat Luhan sebagai rumah kedua mereka untuk saat ini adalah apa yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lakukan. Dua wanita yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh mungil itu begitu setia menjaga Luhan selama dua puluh empat jam. Apa lagi Baekhyun, gadis itu bahkan tidak betah berkerja di rumah sakitnya sendiri karena tidak ada Luhan di sana. Bahkan si kembar pun ikut tidur di rumah sakit untuk ikut menjaga salah satu eomma mereka.

"Lulu eomma..", panggil Jasper yang selalu di balas Luhan dengan senyumannya. Eommanya yang satu itu sepertinya benar-benar sedang sakit karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak mendengar suara lembut Lulu eommanya.

"Jas, jangan ganggu Lulu eomma hm?", Baekhyun menggendong si bungsu dan membiarkannya mengecup Luhan yang sedang duduk nyaman di bed nya.

"Cepat cembuh Lulu eomma", katanya masih cadel, berbeda dengan hyungnya yang begitu cerdas.

Dan setelahnya bocah kesayangan tiga gadis cantik itu turun dari gendongan Baekhyun untuk berlari mendekati sang hyung yang sibuk dengan mobilannya.

Tiga wanita cantik di sana memandangi dua bocah itu dengan senyuman manis mereka, tidak menyangka jika keduanya akan tumbuh secepat ini. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun di ikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya mendudukkan diri di bed Luhan yang masih betah memandangi kegiatan si kembar, "Luhan-ie", panggil Baekhyun yang di balas Luhan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini?", Baekhyun merapikan rambut Luhan dan mengusap lembut beberapa luka di wajah Luhan yang mulai mengering.

"Aku baik", jawab Luhan lirih yang mengundang senyuman cantik di wajah dua sahabatnya. Setidaknya sudah dua hari terakhir sejak pertemuannya dengan ayahnya Luhan sudah mau membuka suaranya meskipun dia hanya berbicara pada mereka berempat, selebihnya Luhan masih lebih memilih diam dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat pada Dokter yang menanganinya sekalipun, sehingga Baekhyun mengubah profesinya dari seorang dokter menjadi seorang juru bicara bagi Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan appa mu? Apa kau senang hm? Apa kau sudah merasa bahagia sekarang?", Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Baekhyun mengelus punggung sang sahabat saat suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis dengan mata berbinar cantik, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa pun dia menarik kedua sahabatnya dan memeluk mereka erat, menyampaikan pada mereka berdua betapa bahagianya dia saat ini karena akhirnya dia memiliki seorang ayah yang juga pastinya adalah ayah untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena mereka adalah saudara, "Akhirnya kita mempunyai seorang appa", ujarnya serak di sertai dengan air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya, "Eoh, kita sudah punya appa", kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk. Tidak bisa di pungkiri mereka ikut senang dengan sepercik kebahagiaan yang sedang di rasakan sang sahabat tercinta.

Kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam tangan kedua sahabat tersayangnya, "Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku, aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian. Terima kasih..", ujarnya tulus yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali menubruknya dengan pelukan erat, "Mari kita hidup bersama sampai tua seperti janji kita dulu", kata Luhan lagi yang di angguki kedua sahabatnya.

Dan di saat ketiga gadis mungil yang saling menyanyangi itu berpelukan erat sambil terisak bahagia, Tuan Xi, Myungsoo, dan Yixing yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka di dekat pintu ikut meneteskan air mata haru mereka. Terutama Tuan Xi, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat secara langsung bagaimana kuatnya ikatan persahabatan antara putrinya dengan dua gadis cantik itu, membuatnya bersyukur dan tidak henti-hentinya mengucap terima kasih pada dua orang yang menjadi keluarga Luhan selama ini. Dua orang yang menggantikan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah untuk menjaga putri cantiknya.

 _ **Ekhm..**_

Tidak ingin terlihat semakin cengeng dan membuat matanya sembab yang berakhir bullyan dari Nam Woohyun, pria berlesung pipi itu berdehem keras guna menarik perhatian dan menghancurkan momen haru antara tiga gadis cantik itu, "Oppa juga ingin di peluk..", katanya yang sudah lama tidak menggoda Luhannya, adiknya yang cantik jelita.

Di rasa ada yang mengganggu, tiga sahabat itu mengakhiri pelukan mereka dan mendelik tajam pada sang pengganggu, "Lu, peluk oppa..", Myungsoo mengabaikan delikan tajam Baeksoo dan hanya terus berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terbuka lebar siap untuk memeluk adik manisnya, namun sebelum ia sampai di dekat Luhan ia merasakan tarikan kuat di kerah kemejanya yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk sang adik.

"Jangan sembarangan memeluk anak gadis ku"

Jika saja yang menarik kerahnya adalah Woohyun atau pun Baeksoo maka Myungsoo sudah siap melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Namun sayang, sang Tuan besarlah pelakunya membuatnya hanya bisa memberikan senyuman canggungnya dan segera mundur beberapa langkah, dia tidak habis pikir karena ia bisa lupa jika ada sang Tuan besar di belakangnya.

"Appa...", Luhan sama sekali tidak melunturkan senyumnya dan langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang ayah, membuat Myungsoo di belakangnya mendengus iri.

"Oppa, sini ku peluk"

Myungsoo mendelik pada si centil Baekhyun yang sedang menggodanya.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?", tanya Tuan Xi setelah ia memberikan kecupan sayangnya di pelipis sang putri. Mengabaikan Myungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang adu mulut.

Luhan mengangguk dan menerima suapan potongan apel dari sang ayah, "Kau harus banyak makan, lihatlah tubuh mu sangat kecil", kata Insung dengan nada bercanda yang cukup kaku mengingat ia tidak pernah bercanda sebelumnya, hidupnya begitu serius, percayalah.

"Appa belum tahu saja jika dia sudah sembuh maka dia bisa menghabiskan tiga toples _cookies_ ku dalam sekejap"

Insung tersenyum lembut saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya appa tanpa canggung, dia sempat marah pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena terus memanggilnya Tuan, dia merasa dua gadis itu tidak pantas memanggilnya Tuan mengingat mereka lah yang menjaga Luhan selama ini. Membuat batinnya yang kesepian menjerit dan mengatakan pada dua gadis itu untuk memanggilnya appa sama seperti Luhan memanggilnya. Insung sangat senang, karena saat ini dia tidak hanya mendapatkan satu putri namun langsung mendapatkan tiga putri cantik di dalam hidupnya.

"Benar, dia bahkan pernah menghabiskan bekal makan siang ku di rumah sakit", kata Baekhyun tidak mau kalah untuk memojokkan Luhan yang terkekeh pelan. Jika saja Luhan sedang dalam kondisi 'normal'nya maka sudah di pastikan teriakan menggema Luhan sudah memenuhi ruangan ini.

Insung hanya terkekeh melihat keakraban tiga gadis mungil ini. Dan setelah Luhan menghabiskan beberapa potong apelnya, Insung memfokuskan dirinya pada Baeksoo yang sedang menggoda Myungsoo, "Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya, bisa kita bicara sebentar?", kata Tuan Xi yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, mereka benar-benar anak gadis yang penurut.

"Han-ei, boleh appa pinjam kedua sahabat mu?"

" _Hm_..", Luhan mengangguk dan melambai pada dua sahabatnya yang sedang mengikuti ayahnya keluar kamar, meninggalkan Myungsoo dan Yixing untuk menemaninya dan si kembar di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah..!"

Insung meneguk _Coffee_ hitamnya dan tersenyum saat dua gadis cantik di depannya ikut menyeruput minuman mereka.

"Sebelumnya, appa ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian berdua yang sudah menjadi sandaran Luhan selama ini", Insung meletakkan cangkir _coffee_ nya dan menatap lembut pada sahabat putrinya, "Terima kasih, berkat kalian Luhan bisa bertahan dan hidup dengan layak", katanya lagi yang di balas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan gelengan kepala.

"Appa sudah mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali, telingaku sampai panas mendengarnya", ujar Baekhyun bercanda karena dia sedang tidak ingin menangis saat ini. Mata sipitnya sudah benar-benar pedih karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairannya.

Insung tersenyum kecil menanggapi celotehan Baekhyun, dalam hati ia sangat mengagumi ketulusan yang di miliki dua gadis mungil ini, "Luhan sudah di izinkan pulang, tadi appa dan Myungsoo sudah berbicara dengan dokternya"

"Bagaimana kata dokter?"

"Luka-luka di tubuh Luhan sudah hampir sembuh dan sudah banyak yang mengering, Luhan sudah boleh pulang dan hanya menjalani rawat jalan saja"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan psikisnya?"

Insung terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa trauma yang di alaminya masih sangat parah?"

Pria bermarga Xi itu mengangguk lemah dan mencengkeram cangkir coffee nya dengan kuat, matanya sudah mulai panas saat mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan dokter pagi tadi tentang kondisi putrinya.

"Lalu, adakah cara yang bisa menyembuhkan traumanya?", di sela-sela paru-parunya yang kembali terasa menghimpit, Baekhyun terus bertanya untuk mengetahui kondisi Luhan.

Insung menoleh ke arah lain dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, hatinya berdenyut sakit menyadari kondisi psikis putrinya yang begitu parah, "Selama kalian mengenal Luhan. Sudah seberapa sering dia mengalami kekerasan fisik seperti ini? Apa dia pernah mengalami penyiksaan yang lebih parah dari pada ini?", dia tetap bertanya meskipun sudah begitu banyak laporan yang ia terima melalui anak buahnya. Namun menurutnya alangkah lebih baik jika dia mendengar langsung dan mengetahui seberapa besar penderitaan yang di alami sang putri.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak mengangguk, "Beberapa tahun lalu Baekhyun bahkan di buat pingsan saat kami menemukan Luhan sudah tidak sadarkan diri di salah satu kamar hotel miliknya. Saat itu Luhan kehilangan banyak darahnya karena Yifan memukulnya dengan botol wine, kepala Luhan sempat mendapatkan belasan jahitan saat itu", kata Kyungsoo parau, mengundang bendungan air mata di mata sipit sang mafia.

"Separah itu, kenapa Myungsoo tidak memberitahu ku?"

"Saat itu kami belum bertemu dengan Myungsoo"

Insung menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya dan memijit pelipisnya, hatinya benar-benar hancur saat mengetahui besarnya derita yang telah Luhan lalui.

"Setelah ini, appa akan membawa Luhan ke rumah appa di Gyeonggi jika kalian mengizinkan. Appa harus menyembunyikan Luhan selama appa menyelesaikan masalah appa dengan keluarga Wu, apa kalian bersedia? Jika kalian keberatan kalian bisa ikut dengan Luhan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan, mereka sudah bisa menebak hal ini akan terjadi, dan ini merupakan pilihan yang sulit untuk mereka. Di satu sisi mereka tidak ingin berjauhan dengan Luhan namun di sisi lain Luhan berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersama sang ayah. Karena jika selamanya Luhan tinggal dengan mereka maka selamanya pula Yifan bisa menemukan Luhan dan menghabisi Luhan kapan saja yang ia mau.

"Ikut lah dengan Luhan, Luhan pasti akan sangat senang bisa hidup bersama dengan keluarga utuhnya", ujar Insung lagi yang sesungguhnya tidak sampai hati menjauhkan sang putri dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun memandang sedih pada Insung yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Mianhae, kami tidak bisa mengikuti Luhan karena aku harus bekerja mengurus rumah sakit ku, sedangkan Kyungsoo harus mengurus bisnis cafe nya yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan", ujar Baekhyun menyesal.

"Dari Gyeonggi ke Seoul hanya dua jam. Appa akan sering-sering meminta Woohyun menjemput kalian untuk bertemu Luhan", kata Insung yang di angguki dua orang di depannya.

"Emmh, appa", sudah lama sekali rasanya Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan kata appa, membuat lidahnya kelu dan sedikit kaku, "Bukankah appa banyak uang, kenapa appa tidak membeli rumah di Seoul saja?", tanyanya polos yang di balas Insung dengan kekehannya. Astaga, Baekhyun itu benar-benar incredible.

"Jika Luhan masih tinggal di Seoul itu percuma, dengan cepat keluarga Wu akan menemukan keberadaannya", jawab Insung lembut, memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun yang sedang mencebik imut, "Bahkan appa berniat membawa Luhan pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh untuk menyembuhkan traumanya dan menjauhkannya dari orang-orang jahat yang pernah menyakitinya", kata Insung lagi, "Tapi tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama. Jika Luhan sudah benar-benar sembuh dan appa sudah 'membereskan' seluruh kelurga Wu maka appa akan mengizinkan Luhan jika ia ingin tinggal dengan kalian lagi"

"Baiklah, kami mengerti", ujar Baeksoo lemah. Semua demi Luhan, iya.. Semua demi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dada Sehun akhir-akhir ini selalu merasa sesak seakan ada yang menghimpitnya saat kalimat Kai beberapa hari lalu selalu terngiang di kepalanya, sehingga ia sulit mengatur nafas dan harus puas bernafas dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus.

 _"Aku rasa Luhan sudah mati saat ini"_

Bagaimana jika apa yang di katakan Kai dan Chanyeol kemarin bukanlah omong kosong belaka?

Sambil membereskan kamar berantakannya yang menjadi korban amukannya saat wajah memohon Luhan terngiang di kepalanya, Sehun terus berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan. Dan saat ia ingin meletakkan _MacBook_ nya di atas nakas, mata sipitnya terpaku pada sebuah dvd yang ia beli bersama Luhan saat mereka pergi ke mall bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Nymphomaniac_

Dengan ragu Sehun mengambil dvd itu dan merematnya dengan kuat, " _Seharusnya kita sedang bersama dan menonton film romantis ini Luhan-ie_ ", gumamnya lirih dengan dada yang semakin sesak memikirkan akhir ceritanya dengan Luhan. Cinta pertamanya yang bahkan belum ia jadikan kekasih namun sudah mengukir begitu banyak kenangan manis di dalam hidupnya. Jujur saja jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya di sangat merindukan gadis itu, merindukan suaranya serta rengekan manjanya, merindukan tatapan hangat penuh cinta yang ia miliki yang tidak di miliki gadis lain, merindukan perhatian tulusnya yang tidak ia dapatkan dari gadis lain dan merindukan segala tentang gadis itu.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengingat kembali bagaimana dulu sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dia mengatakan jika mereka akan menonton film ini bersama, namun sepertinya Sehun harus membuang dvd ini karena nyatanya momen manis itu tidak akan terjadi lagi di antara dirinya dan Luhan.

Kemudian setelah melempar dvd itu ke kotak sampah ia melirik phonselnya yang juga terletak di atas nakas. Sehun membuka phonsel keemasan itu dan sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, wajahnya yang memang pucat semakin pucat pasih saat sudah beberapa hari ini GPS Luhan yang tersambung di phonselnya menunjukkan jika sang pemilik phonsel sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Sudah tujuh hari, dan posisimu tidak berubah Luhan. Untuk apa kau berada di rumah sakit Suho hyung? Apa kau pindah tugas ke rumah sakit itu?", monolognya sambil memandang sendu layar phonselnya. Tidak di pungkiri jika ia khawatir saat pertama kalinya dia mengecek GPS Luhan yang ternyata sedang berada di rumah sakit, bahkan sudah beberapa hari berlalu GPS itu tetap menunjukkan jika sang pemilik masih berada di tempat yang sama.

Tidak ingin dadanya semakin sesak karena rasa penasaran yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk, Sehun melirik jam tangannya, kemudian ia menarik nafas lega saat hari belum terlalu sore.

Dengan cepat ia membersihkan dirinya yang terasa lengket setelah berkerja seharian, dan setelahnya ia bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan sendiri bagaimana kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk tiba di rumah sakit, dalam waktu lima belas menit mobil mewahnya sudah terparkir di parkiran rumah sakit milik kerabatnya, dan dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari dia menuju meja resepsionis untuk mencari tahu tentang Luhan.

"Apa ada pasien bernama Xi Luhan di sini?", tanyanya langsung, ia membuka kaca mata hitamnya yang membuat sang resepsionis menggigit bibir menahan jeritan terpesonanya.

"Siapa Tuan?", tanyanya yang mendadak blank.

"Xi Luhan. Apa ada pasien bernama Xi Luhan", ulang Sehun malas.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan mengecek komputer di sampingnya, "Maaf Tuan, tidak ada pasien bernama Xi Luhan", katanya yang membuat Sehun menendang meja dengan sneakers nya.

"Kalau Dokter bernama Xi Luhan, apa ada?", tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf Tuan, di rumah sakit kami tidak ada dokter yang bernama Xi Luhan"

"Yang benar saja..", Sehun mendesis malas, jika bukan pasien dan bukan pula menjadi dokter lalu untuk apa Luhan berada di rumah sakit ini. Apa dia sedang menjenguk Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit sehingga wanita bulat itu menutup cafenya?

Teringat dengan hyungnya yang kaya raya dan selalu wara-wiri ke berbagai negara karena urusan bisnisnya Sehun menelpon sang hyung selaku pemilik rumah sakit ini, "Hyung.."

" _Tck_.. ", Suho berdecak malas, Sehun dan sopan santunnya benar-benar..., " _Ada apa?_ ", tanyanya ketus, dia sedang sangat sibuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sedang apa dan sedang berada di belahan bumi mana saat ini, tapi bisakah kau membantu ku? Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit mu saat ini"

 _"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_ ", tanyanya yang tahu benar jika Sehun tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi nada ketus dari hyungnya, "Berikan aku akses bebas untuk memasuki rumah sakit mu. Aku sedang mencari seseorang", katanya meminta izin sekaligus bantuan. Dia tidak bisa mencari Luhan karena rumah sakit ini yang begitu menjaga privasi dan memiliki keamanan tinggi serta penjagaan yang luar biasa ketat. Maklum saja, pasien dan pengunjung di rumah sakit bertaraf internasional ini kebanyakan berasal dari orang-orang penting.

" _Kau selalu merepotkan Oh Sehun"_ , kata Suho malas namun tetap memberikan izin akses bebas pada Sehun agar bisa memasuki rumah sakitnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada sang hyung, Sehun menjauh dari meja resepsionis itu dan mengecek kembali phonselnya yang masih menunjukkan jika Luhan masih di tempat yang sama. Dengan langkah pasti dia menelusuri rumah sakit ini untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Dia terus berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya, sesekali ia akan menunduk melihat layar phonselnya, dan saat hendak memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai selanjutnya, Sehun mendengus saat banyaknya orang di dalam lift yang sepertinya adalah para bodyguard dari sang pasien jika di lihat dari pakaian serta raut wajahnya. Terpaksa Sehun menyingkir dan memberikan orang-orang itu akses untuk keluar dari dalam lift. Selama menunggu ia kembali mengecek phonselnya untuk melihat tombol merah yang menandakan dimana posisi Luhan saat ini, posisinya masih tetap sama, masih di tempat semula.

Sehun menoleh ke arah lift dan mendesah lega saat orang-orang yang sepertinya sangat penting itu sudah pergi, namun saat ia hendak berbalik jantungnya berdentum cepat saat di depan matanya ia melihat siluet gadis yang sedang ia cari saat ini.

 _'Luhan..'_

Sehun menatap tubuh mungil yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu di ikuti beberapa bodyguard di depan dan sampingnya. Mata sipitnya memicing tajam pada punggung mungil yang sepertinya sangat familiar untuknya.

 _'Luhan-ah kau kah itu?'_

Namun jika di tilik lebih jeli tidak mungkin itu Luhan, sejak kapan gadis itu mempunyai banyak bodyguard yang berwajah sangar seperti itu. Apa lagi saat ini posisi Luhan masih berada cukup jauh darinya.

Di rasa dia hanya sedang salah lihat dan tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih banyak, Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari wanita yang sudah mengacaukan hatinya.

Sampai di lantai tujuh, di depan kamar VVIP yang menunjukkan posisi Luhan saat ini, dengan pelan Sehun membuka pintu berwarna coklat kayu itu,

Kosong..

Dia kembali melirik phonselnya untuk memastikan jika ia tidak salah tempat, namun sayang, dia memang tidak salah tempat. Posisi Luhan memang sedang ada di kamar kosong seperti tak berpenghuni ini.

Sedikit ragu Sehun memasuki ruangan itu lebih jauh untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sama, kosong. Dan karena tidak ingin terlihat bodoh Sehun membuang egonya jauh-jauh untuk menghubungi nomor phonsel Luhan-

 _The number you're calling is not active.._

-hanya untuk mendapati suara cempreng sang operator yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

 _'Tidak aktif..',_ dadanya yang sesak semakin sesak rasanya saat mengetahui jika nomor phonsel Luhan sudah tidak aktif lagi. Dia semakin cemas dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada gadis yang mati-matian ingin dia lupakan.

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya seraya bergumam, "Untuk apa kau mencari wanita itu Oh Sehun. Lihat, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu berharga mu", katanya kesal di sertai dengan kekehan masamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih mempunyai seorang ayah yang sangat menyangi dirinya saja Luhan sudah mengucap syukur dan sangat bahagia. Di tambah lagi dengan setianya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Myungsoo dan Yixing yang selalu berada di sampingnya Luhan benar-benar sudah merasa bahagia terlepas dari banyaknya penderitaan yang sudah ia lewati selama ini serta hatinya yang sedang hancur karena kisah cintanya yang berakhir begitu saja.

Luhan bukanlah manusia serakah yang selalu mengharapkan hal yang lebih, yang dia harapkan hanyalah hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia bersama orang-orang yang di cintainya tanpa takut akan fitnah yang berakhir dengan pukulan di tubuhnya.

Namun ketika saat ini Tuhan tidak hanya memberikannya seorang ayah yang sangat menyayanginya namun juga seorang ayah yang baru ia ketahui ternyata begitu kaya raya dan di segani banyak orang membuat Luhan benar-benar mengucap syukur. Setidaknya kebencian dan sakit hati yang ia tumpuk selama ini di hatinya akan mudah terbalas karena kekuasaan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Insung mendekati putrinya yang terdiam mematung di depan pintu rumahnya, terdiam dengan lamunannya dan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan teriakan heboh Baekhyun yang sudah berlarian di dalam rumahnya.

"Ini rumah appa?", tanya Luhan tidak percaya, pasalnya ini rumah terbesar yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Rumah Sehun? Kalah jauh.

" _Hm_ , ini rumah kita", kata Insung dan membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk putrinya.

Luhan cukup canggung saat banyaknya pria berpakaian formal berwarna hitam arang membungkuk hormat padanya, "Jangan takut, mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu menjaga appa, dan mereka jugalah yang akan menjaga mu", kata Insung menjelaskan saat bahu sang putri sudah menegang ketakutan.

"Ke-kenapa pria semua?", tanya Luhan terbata, dia takut dengan wajah sangar orang-orang di rumah ini.

Menyadari ketakutan sang putri yang masih trauma, Insung menghentikan langkahnya dan berujar lantang, "Kendurkan otot wajah kalian, kalian membuat putri ku takut"

Myungsoo yang mendengar teriakan sang bos tertawa senang dan meledek pada hyung-hyungnya yang berwajah kaku, "Luhan-ie maaf kau harus kecewa. Wajah mereka tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari oppa", ujar Myungsoo percaya diri. Menurutnya bosnya sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus jadi sah-sah saja jika dia sedikti bercanda dan meramaikan rumah ini.

"Oppa kau tidak tampan, tapi cantik", sela Baekhyun yang membuat semua orang tertawa, tak terkecuali sang pemilik rumah. Tidak, Tuan Xi tidak keberatan rumahnya yang sepi menjadi ramai di penuhi canda tawa, dia justru senang karena rumahnya tidak lagi sepi seperti biasanya.

"Ayo sayang kita cari kamar mana yang kau inginkan", kata Tuan Xi dan menggengam tangan halus sang putri untuk membawanya beristirahat di kamar, "Mau lantai satu atau lantai dua?"

"Lantai dua saja Luhan-ie", Luhan yang di tanya, Baekhyun yang menjawab. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar senang saat ini. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik Luhan hanya menuruti kemauan sang sahabat, ia berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah lebar ayahnya yang membawanya ke lantai dua untuk memasuki kamar yang luasnya berkali lipat lebih besar dari pada kamarnya dan kedua sahabatnya di Seoul.

"Daebak, si kembar bisa bermain bola di sini Lu", kata Kyungsoo yang cukup kerepotan membawa Dennis yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya, sedangkan Jasper Yixinglah yang berbaik hati mau menggendong tubuh berat sang murid kesayangan.

"Oke para gadis, karena kalian tidak ingin di pisahkan jadi kamar ini adalah milik kalian bertiga. Jika kalian ingin pindah kamar tanyakan saja pada Myungsoo atau Woohyun hm?"

"Ne appa..", ujar Baeksoo kompak, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur.

"Han-ie, appa tinggal sebentar tidak apa ya? Ada yang harus appa urus"

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pada sang ayah yang sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk jika di lihat dari gelagatnya yang terburu-buru.

Setelah perginya Insung, tinggalah empat wanita dan dua bocah kembar di kamar luas bernuansa klasik modern yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Dan Luhan yakin, tak lama lagi kamar ini akan penuh dengan wallpaper menggemaskan serta pernak-pernik girly karena kegemaran Baekhyun yang sangat suka mendekor ruangan.

"Han-ie, wallpaper foto kita bertiga bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kau melupakan ku saat aku kembali ke Seoul", lihat, benar apa kata Luhan.

"Kau gila Baek, Luhan akan muntah melihat wajah mu sepanjang hari di dinding kamarnya"

"Kamar kita..", Luhan mengoreksi kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, ini kamar kita, aku bebas ingin melakukan apa saja di sini"

"Terserah kau Byun Baek", Kyungsoo mendengus malas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping si kembar. Perjalanan jauh mereka membuat ia lelah apa lagi beberapa malam ini dia tidak tidur dengan baik akibat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang sahabat.

"Kalian istirahatlah dulu, saat sudah waktunya makan malam aku akan membangunkan kalian", Setelah membaringkan Jasper di samping Kyungsoo dan Dennis, wanita berdimple itu mendekati Luhan dan mengelus sayang surai panjangnya, "Han-ie, kau juga istirahat hm? Jijie akan memasak sesuatu untuk kau makan, mau makan apa?" tanya Yixing lembut seperti seorang ibu yang berbicara pada anaknya yang berumur lima tahun.

"Apa saja jie"

Yixing tersenyum saat mendapatkan jawaban lirih Luhan, tidak masalah, yang penting Luhan masih mau membuka suaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Kyung, sudah berapa tahun kita tidak memasuki rumah sebesar ini?", teriak Baekhyun senang, dan kemudian ia tersenyum sendu saat jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merindukan rumah orang tuanya yang hanya bisa ia tinggali sampai umurnya tujuh belas tahun berkat pengusiran sang ayah.

"Baek, kau tidak malu, banyak pria di sini, astagaaa..", Kyungsoo memijit kepala peningnya, sejak kemarin mereka tiba di rumah Tuan Xi gadis itu begitu aktif dan berjalan kesana kemari untuk menyusuri seluruh bagian rumah ini.

"Hei, ini hari terakhir kita di sini, jadi aku ingin bersenang-senang sebelum kembali ke Seoul", ujar Baekhyun seceria mungkin untuk menutupi kerinduannya pada orang tuanya.

Dan setelahnya, dokter muda pencinta eyeliner itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Luhan yang sedang berada di gazebo belakang rumah. Namun saat ia hendak melewati salah satu ruangan di sana dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Sedikit berjinjit, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu yang cukup besar berwarna putih di depannya, mengundang kernyitan heran di dahi Kyungsoo, "Ada apa Baek?"

" _Ssstttt_...", Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang membekap mulutnya memintanya untuk diam.

 _"Jangan berkata kasar apa lagi membentaknya, Luhan akan sangat ketakutan jika kalian melakukannya"_

 _"Kalian tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamar putriku apa pun alasannya, kecuali Myungsoo yang masih ku tugaskan untuk menjaga Luhan", ujar Tuan Xi lagi yang membuat Myungsoo bersorak senang._

 _"Selalu ikuti Luhan kemana pun dia Pergi, tapi ingat..! jangan sampai dia terganggu dengan keberadaan kalian"_

 _"Dan yang paling penting, Jangan bertengkar apa lagi sampai adu pukul di depan Luhan, dia trauma dengan kekerasan seperti itu"_

 _"Satu lagi, jangan katakan pada siapa pun jika putriku sudah kembali. Aku tidak ingin membuat Luhan dalam bahaya jika musuh-musuh kita mengetahui keberadaan Luhan"_

 _"Kalian mengerti?"_

"Waaah, Tuan Xi benar-benar ayah idaman Luhan selama ini", Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari sana dengan wajah berserinya, begitu senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena sang sahabat sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti sang sahabat tercinta.

"Semoga Luhan kita segera bahagia Baek", Ujar Kyungsoo yang sama terharunya.

"Em, semoga.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, wanita bermata rusa itu sangat tidak suka dengan suasana sepi yang membuatnya merasa kesepian. Dia sangat tidak menyukai kebisuan yang membuatnya selalu membuat ulah pada dua sahabatnya agar sahabatnya berteriak nyaring meramaikan rumah minimalis mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, sejak kembalinya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke Seoul bersama si kembar karena pekerjaan mereka yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan, wanita yang baru memiliki seorang ayah itu lebih suka menyendiri dan termenung sendiri dalam kebisuannya. Dia bahkan mengusir Myungsoo dan menjauh dari Yixing yang tetap tinggal di sini untuk menemaninya.

Sebelumnya, Luhan tidak suka termenung sendiri yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan, namun sekarang, hal itulah yang dia lakukan di balkon kamarnya.

Sudah sejak tadi gadis yang hatinya masih berdenyut sakit itu termenung sendiri dengan mata yang menerawang jauh. Memikirkan banyak hal yang membuatnya berakhir menjatuhkan air matanya lagi.

Rasanya, baru kemarin dia tersenyum bahagia saat Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria yang di cintainya, namun dengan begitu cepatnya Tuhan kembali memisahkannya dengan pria yang sampai saat ini masih ada di dalam hatinya.

Rasanya, baru kemarin dia menjerit minta tolong hingga putus asa dan tidak mengharapkan kebahagiaan menghampiri hidupnya, namun dalam sekejap Tuhan memberikannya seseorang yang bisa menolongnya bahkan melindunginya dari manusia terkejam sekalipun, yang membuatnya kembali mengharapkan kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya.

Ayahnya..

Ayahnya lah yang membuat gadis yang sedang menghapus air matanya itu ingin bahagia dan ingin hidup lebih lama. Namun, Satu sisi Luhan bahagia dengan kehadiran sang ayah, dan di sisi lain dia khawatir jika 'ayah'nya yang lain mengetahui dirinya bersama sang ayah yang sebenarnya maka keselamatan ayahnya akan terancam, meskipun dia tahu benar seberapa kejamnya ayah kandungnya namun dia juga hafal benar seberapa jahatnya pria tua yang selalu menyiksanya selama ini.

Kekhawatiran yang Luhan rasakan sudah bermula sejak ia mengetahui jika ayahnya sudah menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan Tuan Wu yang selama ini menyiksa dirinya. Membuat Luhan yang memang belum pulih benar kerap kali bergetar takut membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa sang ayah.

 _'Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, wanita kotor, wanita hina'_

Berbagai macam caci maki dan hinaan kejam itu kerap kali terngiang di kepalanya yang membuat Luhan mengerang sakit tidak tahan dengan suara-suara jahat di masa lalunya.

Dia sudah menerima berbagai macam hinaan dan umpatan menyakitkan dari banyak orang, namun _'Dia anak sialan dan dia pembawa sial'_ lah yang paling sering terngiang di kepalanya, yang membuatnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan sang ayah, khawatir jika kesialannya akan berdampak buruk untuk sang ayah tercinta.

"Luhan-ie.."

Luhan yang sedang termenung menoleh dan tersenyum pada ayahnya yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya, "Kenapa sendiri? Di mana Yixing?", tanya Insung saat ia melihat kamar kosong putrinya.

"Yixing jie sedang bersama Myungsoo oppa", setelah menjawab, si putri cantik kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya membuat Insung terdiam sedih.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan mereka? Kau tahu, appa mempunyai anak buah yang cukup tampan. Ada Taeyeong, ada Jaehyun.."

"Appaaa, mereka masih kecil..", Si cantik memotong cepat perkataan ayahnya yang sedang mengenalkan dua bocah yang tadi malam menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan alasan ingin mengambil piring kotor Luhan, maklum, Luhan masih belum mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau yang umur berapa? Appa akan carikan untuk putri cantik appa", goda Insung yang mengetahui jika sang putri masih dalam suasana 'berduka' akibat hatinya yang patah karena pria yang di cintianya tidak mempercayainya; itu yang di katakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pada Insung.

"Shireo..!", ujar Luhan sebal, bagaimana bisa ayahnya ingin menjodohkannya dengan pria lain di saat seluruh hatinya masih di penuhi oleh pria brengsek yang tidak mempercayainya itu.

"Arasseo, appa bercanda", kata Insung menyerah saat bibir putrinya sudah mencebik imut. Aaah rasanya Insung ingin sekali melihat Luhan kecil. Putrinya ini, sudah sebesar ini saja masih terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan, lalu bagaimana saat ia masih kecil dulu. Wu Hangeng sangat beruntung karena bisa melihat tumbuh kembang Luhan selama ini meskipun musuh bebuyutannya itu tidak pernah menganggap dirinya beruntung sejak lahirnya Luhan ke dunia ini.

"Appaaa.."

"Em.., ada apa?"

"Appa melamun"

Insung tersenyum kecil dan mengusak sayang rambut halus Luhan, "Sesekali keluarlah dari kamar mu. Mereka semua tidaklah semenyeramkan yang kau lihat", kata Insung sambil menunjuk beberapa anak buahnya yang berjaga di depan gerbangnya dari balkon kamar sang putri.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia kembali mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memandangi beberapa pria yang di tunjuk ayahnya.

"Luhan-ie, boleh appa bertanya?", ujar Insung serius.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya, "Katakan pada appa, mana yang membuat mu lebih sakit? kelakuan keluarga Wu, atau Oh Sehun yang tidak mempercayai mu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Insung dengan tatapan nanarnya, dia tahu ayahnya bertanya untuk mengetahui suasana hatinya sesuai saran dokternya, namun kenapa ayahnya harus memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Itu menyesakkan untuk Luhan.

Insung yang melihat mata cantik itu sudah berkaca-kaca langsung menyandarkan kepala Luhan di bahu tegapnya, "Hanya katakan pada appa apa yang kau inginkan. Katakan pada appa apa yang harus appa lakukan agar hatimu segera sembuh dan kau bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu. Katakan pada appa, appa mohon"

Luhan tahu ayahnya sedang berperan tidak hanya sebagai seorang ayah, namun juga sebagai seorang sahabat yang menginginkan dia bercerita dan mencurahkan segala kegundahan hatinya pada ayahnya, membuat Luhan tidak kuasa untuk tidak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas guna membentuk senyuman manis yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang dari wajah cantiknya, "Mereka semua, Tuan Wu, Yifan, dan Sehun sama-sama sudah menyakiti ku. Aku sakit appa, dan hatiku yang paling sakit", Luhan memejamkan matanya saat jari-jari hangat ayahnya menghapus air matanya, "Keluarga Wu, mereka menyiksa batin dan fisikku sejak aku masih bayi. Sedangkan Sehun, pria itu mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ku. Bahkan dia membiarkan aku mati di depan matanya dan dengan terang-terangan menghina ku dan mengatakan aku sebagai wanita kotor dan rendahan. Dia menyakiti hati ku appa, hatiku sakit.. Hiks", Insung ikut menitikkan air matanya saat putirnya menangis tersedu di bahunya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Luhan selama ini. Putrinya, sudah berapa banyak derita dan kesedihan yang ia tanggung selama ini seorang diri. Bagaimana bisa Luhan setegar ini dan masih sanggup bertahan di saat hati dan fisiknya di sakiti dengan begitu parah.

 _'Terima kasih karena kau sudah bertahan sayang_ ', Insung mengecupi pucuk kepala anak malangnya. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih karena ia tidak datang terlambat. Ia bersyukur karena takdir masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk bertemu dan melindungi putri cantiknya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus appa lakukan pada mereka? Apa yang harus appa lakukan sebagai balasan untuk hati dan tubuhmu yang sudah mereka sakiti hm?", tanya Insung lagi sambil menyisir rambut halus putrinya dengan jari-jarinya.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan ayahnya, hal yang selalu dia lakukan pada dua sahabatnya ketika dia sedang ingin mengatakan hal yang serius, "Appa.."

Insung menautkan alisnya sebagai balasan untuk sang putri, "Maukah appa melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Insung mengangguk mantap pertanda apa pun keinginan Luhan dia akan mengabulkannya.

Dan dengan yakin Luhan mendekat pada ayahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Insung terbelalak kaget.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Yakin..", jawabnya dengan mata menatap tajam, persis dengan mata sang mafia ketika sedang marah.

"Siapa yang lebih dulu, Keluarga Wu atau, Oh Sehun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Wednesday, 2017 11 29**

 _Happy reading guys, jangan lupa review yaa… gomawo 520_


	18. Chapter 17 'Hiding my heart'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap kali lonceng berbentuk kepala rusa yang menggantung di pintu kaca _cafe_ nya berdenting, sang pemilik _cafe_ selalu refleks menoleh dan berharap jika sang sahabat yang sangat ia rindukanlah yang akan mengunjunginya dan kembali ke rumah mungil mereka. Mustahil memang mengingat kondisi sang sahabat belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dia berharap, namun sayang, sudah satu minggu pulangnya ia dari Gyeonggi sampai hari ini dia selalu kecewa karena yang di rindukan dan yang di harapkan kehadirannya tidak kunjung datang.

Sejak anggota rumah mereka berkurang satu wanita bermata bulat sempurna menyerupai mata burung hantu itu merasa sepi, sangat merindukan segala sesuatu tentang sang sahabat tercinta yang sedang berjuang menyembuhkan psikis dan trauma berat yang di deritanya.

 _Tring.._

Kepala itu refleks menoleh ke arah pintu hanya untuk lagi-lagi kecewa karena bukan sang sahabatlah yang mengunjunginya melainkan beberapa pria yang sangat Kyungsoo tidak inginkan kehadirannya.

Dari meja kasir, mata bulat Kyungsoo memperhatikan tiga pria yang sudah duduk di meja paling pojok dekat dinding kaca besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah mereka. Taman belakang yang juga menyimpan banyak kenangan manisnya dengan sang sahabat tersayang.

"Benar kan apa kataku jika _cafe_ nya sudah kembali buka"

"Kau menyeretku kemari untuk mengisi perutmu atau untuk menemui pemilik cafe ini?", Salah satu dari tiga pria itu memasang raut masamnya karena kelakuan sang sahabat yang sudah menyeretnya keluar dari kantor dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Yang di rutuki terkekeh ringan, "Salah semua, aku menyeretmu kemari untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan", ujar pria itu, Kai, yang membuat wajah pria di hadapannya semakin masam saat nama wanita yang selalu mengahantui tidurnya kembali di sebut.

" _Tck_ , kenapa harus menyeretku? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang kemari, kau tahu betapa sibuknya aku"

Kai mendengus malas mendengar decakan serta gerutuan dari mulut kaku sang sahabat, sahabatnya yang satu itu; Sehun, sekalinya berbicara langsung merepet seperti ahjuma-ahjuma yang membuat Kai malas bukan main, "Apa kau tidak kahwatir dengan Luhan? Kau tidak tahu saja betapa mengenaskan kondisinya di malam itu"

"Kai-ya, bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku tentang malam itu? Di sini.., sakit", Sehun berujar lirih sambil memegang sebelah dadanya, dia tidak mau lagi mengingat malam naas yang sudah membuat hubungannya dan sang dokter cantik kandas di tengah jalan, dia tidak mau kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang sedang ia coba sembuhkan kembali terasa seperti beberapa hari lalu.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan jika Luhan masih hidup", Seperti biasa, pria yang paling dewasa dan paling tenang di antara tiga pria tampan dan mapan itu selalu menengahi percecokan kedua sahabatnya, "Setelah kami memastikan dan melihat sendiri jika Luhan baik-baik saja maka kau bisa segera pergi dari sini", sambung Chanyeol lagi, sudah malas sebenarnya menghadapi kemunafikan Sehun yang katanya sudah tidak perduli dengan Luhan namun kenyataannya pria itu hanya sedang berbohong dan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Sehun setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol memilih diam, otaknya kembali berfikir separah apa kondisi Luhan sehingga membuat kedua sahabatnya yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan begitu khawatir, terutama Kai, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa khawatirnya Kai pada kondisi gadis yang sedang Sehun coba untuk lupakan.

"Sudahlah..", Chanyeol berujar malas saat mendapati wajah kusut dua pria di sisinya, "Kai-ya, ayo pesan. Aku lapar..", Untuk mencairkan suasana Chanyeol mengerling Kai dan sedikit terkekeh saat Kai melayangkan tinjunya di udara tepat di belakang kepala Sehun.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo", Setelah mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Sehun, pria yang kulitnya paling gelap di sana berjalan menjauh untuk menemui sang pemilik cafe yang sudah memblokir nomornya.

"Hai..", sapa Kai canggung, seingatnya sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini saat berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan.

Yang di sapa mendelikkan mata bulatnya seraya mendengus kesal, terlihat sekali jika dia sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran pria yang menurutnya tidak punya hati ini.

Karena enggan berteriak dan enggan meladeni pria plamboyan di seberangnya, sang pemilik _cafe_ menjauh dari meja kasir dan masuk ke dapurnya untuk mencincang bahan makakanannya yang kerap kali jadi pelampiasan emosinya.

Sedangkan Kai yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, tidak tahu di mana letak salahnya sehingga gadis itu tidak hanya memutus akses komunikasi mereka melainkan juga menghindarinya. Membuat Kai memutar otaknya berfikir guna mencari kesalahannya. Kai rasa jika marahnya Kyungsoo karena hubungan Sehun dan Luhan yang berakhir seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak marah padanya, melainkan Sehun lah yang pantas mendapatkan kemarahan dari gadis bulat itu, karena Kai rasa dia tidak memiliki salah pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa?", Chanyeol mengkerut bingung melihat wajah masam Kai.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di posisi semula, "Dia masih menghindari ku", jawab Kai bingung.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?", Yang paling tinggi mendengus saat Kai menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah, tidak tahu kah Kai jika ia benar-benar sedang lapar. Kemudian mata besar Chanyeol mengerling pada gadis semampai yang wajahnya sudah cukup akrab di mata Chanyeol, karena setiap mereka ke cafe ini gadis bermata kucing itu selalu ada bersama dengan seragam putih hitamnya.

"Mau pesan apa?", Tao bersama dengan notes kecil dan pulpennya siap mencatat pesanan sang pelanggan setia.

"Aku mau _Beef Schotel With Bechamel sauce_ l", Tao mencatat pesanan pria tampan yang sedang membolak-balik buku menu mereka, "Minumnya?"

"Minumnya _Ice moscato_ saja, aku sedang membutuhkan minuman manis dan sedikit alkohol di dalamnya untuk menenangkan pikiran kedua teman ku", Chanyeol berujar sambil melirik kedua temannya yang masih menekuk wajah tampan mereka.

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada pria ramah di depannya, "Mereka berdua?", tanya Tao lagi sambil menunjuk dua pria berwajah masam di samping Chanyeol.

"Samakan saja..", jawab Kai malas, lagi pula perutnya tidak terlalu lapar. Orang yang sedang patah hati memang kerap kali mengalami penurunan nafsu makan.

"Berikan aku minuman biasa saja, jangan alkohol", Sehun yang sejak tadi diam membuka suaranya, membuat Tao yang sudah hendak pergi langsung menghentikan langkahnya seraya berujar, "Baiklah.."

"Kenapa tidak minum alkohol?"

 _'Karena alkohol akan mengingatkanku tentang gadis itu',_ Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dalam hati dan kembali menekuk wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidik yang di layangkan Chanyeol.

"Selamat menikmati"

Kai yang sejak tadi menekuk wajahnya langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara lembut sang pemilik cafe yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan mereka dengan wajah sungkannya.

" _Em_ Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kai yang hendak membuka suaranya kembali menutup mulut saat Chanyeol mendahuluinya, "Ne Chanyeol-ssi", Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih ingat jika pria yang kerap mereka panggil dengan sebutan yang paling tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar..?"

Kyungsoo meremat ujung seragamnya, takut jika ketiga pria ini akan bertanya tentang Luhan yang sudah mereka abaikan di malam naas itu, "Tentang apa?", tanyanya sedikit bergetar.

"Luhan..", jawab Chanyeol to the point yang mengundang satu-satunya pria berkulit putih pucat di sana untuk memasang telinganya tajam-tajam.

Jari-jari mungil itu semakin kuat meremat ujung seragamnya, bahkan rasanya Kyungsoo sudah berkeringat dingin saat dengan lantangnya pria tidak punya hati ini menanyakan tentang sahabatnya.

"Apa kabar dengan Luhan? Boleh kami melihat keadaannya", dirasa gadis berwajah menggemaskan ini tidak ingin membuka suaranya, Chanyeol langsung menyampaikan tujuan mereka mendatangi _cafe_ ini lagi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dengan nada tenang itu begitu murka dan ingin sekali mencaci maki ketiga pria di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan wajah mengeras menahan marah.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala guna menghalau air matanya yang mulai hendak keluar sebelum menatap tiga pria di depannya dengan tatapan tajam, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Kenapa kalian mengkhawatirkannya?", Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol bungkam, tidak mungkin dia mengaku jika malam itu dia melihat semua yang terjadi pada dokter cantik itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam, begitupun dengan kedua sahabat tidak punya hatinya, "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Luhan karena dia sudah mati", ujar Kyungsoo ketus dan parau, mereka sudah sepakat dengan Tuan Xi untuk menyembunyikan Luhan dari siapa pun itu selama Tuan Xi ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan keluarga Wu. Lagi pula tanpa Tuan Xi minta pun rasanya Kyungsoo enggan memberitahu bagaimana kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya pada manusia-manusi kejam yang sedang terbelalak kaget ini.

"Jangan bercanda", Kai mendesis marah, bagaimana pun juga dia cukup dekat dengan Luhan yang kerap kali merengut kesal karena godaannya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?", Kyungsoo balas mendesis dan menatap kecewa pada Kai dan Chanyeol. Dia tidak sudih menatap Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ya..", ujar Kai lirih saat pipi berisi itu sudah mulai basah.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan Kai dan menghapus cepat air matanya, "Bukankah kalian berdua melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Luhan malam itu? Bukankah kalian yang menyaksikan sendiri dengan mata kepala kalian saat Luhan disiksa sampai ia jatuh pingsan? Bukankah kalian ada di sana? Lalu kenapa kalian bertanya", Kyungsoo mencurahkan kekecewaan yang di rasakannya sambil terisak pilu, sangat kecewa dengan pria-pria di hadapannya, jika saja malam itu Kai ataupun Chanyeol menolong Luhan sebelum Yifan mengahajarnya maka Luhannya tidak mungkin mengalami luka batin serta trauma yang sangat parah, Luhannya tidak mungkin merasa kesakitan dan Luhannya yang ceria tidak mungkin pergi dari sisinya, "Kalian tahu? Kalian kejam, kalian tidak punya hati"

Wajah Kai, Chanyeol, bahkan Sehun sekalipun sudah memucat seiring dengan derasnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo, mereka terdiam kaku saat Kyungsoo terisak pilu di hadapan mereka. Apa yang terjadi. Apa benar mereka sekejam itu. Apa benar dokter cantik yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum cerianya itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Jangan pernah datang kemari lagi, Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Luhan karena Luhan benar-benar sudah mati, dia sudah pergi, dan itu semua karena kalian", di sela-sela isakannya Kyungsoo kembali berujar dan segera menjauh dari sana karena tidak tahan melihat wajah pria-pria kejam itu. Kyungsoo rasa dia tidak berbohong, Luhan benar-benar sudah pergi, dan Luhan benar-benar sudah mati, setidaknya Luhan yang ceria dan selalu menebar senyumnya benar-benar sudah mati dan tidak akan kembali lagi, Luhan yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum manis pada semua orang benar-benar sudah pergi berubah menjadi Luhan yang bahkan tidak mau bersuara apa lagi tersenyum. Luhan yang dulu sudah mati, dan itu semua karena orang-orang kejam yang tidak punya hati seperti Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kai-ya..", Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kai yang matanya sudah merah menahan tangis, begitupun dengan dirinya. Dia shock dan tidak menduga jika malam naas itu benar-benar membuat mereka kehilangan sang dokter.

Chanyeol menghapus cepat air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes dan melambai pada Tao yang sedang mengelap meja di depan mereka, "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?"

Tao mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara parau pria ramah di depannya, kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah tiga pria tampan di depannya yang sama-sama sedang berwajah pucat dengan mata merah, "Luhan eonni?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan kembali menjatuhkan air matanya, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Luhan, sungguh dia khawatir, khawatir jika Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tao mengangguk dan mulai mengerti kenapa tiga pria ini kompak memasang wajah pucat penuh kesedihan di wajah tampan mereka, "Aku dengar Luhan eonni sudah pergi, bahkan temanku Myungsoo, oppanya Luhan sudah berhenti bekerja di sini karena Luhan sudah tidak ada"

Tidak ada yang menyadari jika kalimat yang di ucapkan Tao dengan suara lirihnya sudah membuat Sehun meremat cangkirnya dengan kuat, dadanya mendadak sesak dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membuatnya menggigil, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi Sehun menyadari jika pria yang pernah dia anggap saingan sudah tidak ada di cafe ini, padahal biasanya pria itu selalu memperhatikan mereka, apa lagi saat mereka sedang bercengkrama dengan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo eonni bahkan menutup cafe nya lebih dari satu minggu sejak ia mengatakan jika Luhan eonni sudah pergi", lanjut Tao lagi dan langsung pergi saat pria ramah itu mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih.

"Aku harus pergi", kata Sehun serak dan berdiri untuk segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan wajah sedih mereka.

 _'Luhan sudah pergi'_

Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan? Benarkah apa yang di katakan Kai dan Chanyeol jika malam itu Yifan benar-benar menyiksa Luhan sampai pingsan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Yifan bisa sampai hati menyiksa wanita cantik itu.

Di rasa ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi, Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya untuk menumpuhkan kepalanya di stir mobil dan menangis tersedu di sana. Masih ingat kan apa yang Jaejoong katakan jika Sehun benar-benar akan berubah menjadi pria cengeng jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang orang-orang yang di cintainya.

 _"Luhan-ah.."_ , Sehun bergumam lirih sambil meremat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Luhan, cinta pertamanya, wanita pertama yang berhasil memasuki hatinya yang sampai saat ini masih Sehun cintai. Apa yang terjadi? Benarkah dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan wanita cantik itu, benarkah malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhir dirinya melihat Luhan.

 _"Luhan-ah, bagaimana bisa kau pergi secepat itu?"_

Ingatan tentang Luhan yang pernah mencoba bunuh diri karena hinaan ibunya membuat Sehun semakin terisak sedih, apa malam itu setalah Yifan menghajarnya Luhan benar-benar menyerah karena melihat Sehun yang tidak peduli padanya.

 _"Apa kau menyerah dan benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya karena aku yang menghina dan berkata kasar padamu? Apa kau kecewa karena aku lebih memilih wanita lain dari pada mendengarkan dan menolongmu Luhan-ie?_ ", menyadari jika kisahnya benar-benar sudah berakhir hati Sehun berdenyut sakit, dia tidak rela, dia belum bisa melupakan gadis itu walaupun setiap harinya dia mengatakan jika dia harus melupakannya. Tapi percayalah, sampai detik ini wajah dan senyuman wanita itu masih Sehun simpan rapat-rapat di hati dan pikirannya, Sehun hanya berbohong saat dia mengatakan jika dia tidak peduli pada Luhan. Benar apa kata Chanyeol jika selama ini Sehun hanya sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Tidak mudah baginya untuk melupakan wanita yang sudah mengukir banyak kenangan di hidupnya, meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras. Alasan kenapa beberapa menit lalu ia duduk di cafe bukan karena Kai yang memaksanya namun karena dia merindukan Luhan, dia rindu dengan wanita itu. Sekuat hati dia mengatakan jika dia tidak boleh merindukan Luhan namun masalah hati siapa yang tahu, hatinya selalu menghianatinya dengan cara merindukan dan menginginkan wanita itu lagi di sisinya seperti dulu, seperti saat-saat mereka bersama dulu.

 _ **Drrrttt..**_

Menghapus cepat air matanya yang jarang ia keluarkan dan mengambil phonselnya adalah apa yang Sehun lakukan untuk menerima panggilan dari sekretarisnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sehun masih serak, ia kembali berkaca-kaca saat mengingat jika Luhan juga cukup dekat dengan pria yang sedang menelponnya yang kerap kali menggoda wanita cantik itu.

 _"Aku sudah menemukan data tentang Wu Family"_ , balas Seokjin yang membuat Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Apa datanya lengkap?",

 _"Tidak terlalu"_ , jawabnya yang membuat Sehun kembali lesu, kenapa mereka semua begitu rapat menyembunyikan informasi tentang keluarga mereka.

Sehun mendengus seraya berujar kesal, "Buatkan jadwal pertemuan dengan Wu Yifan, secepatnya", perintahnya dan langsung menutup sambungan mereka. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit mengingat jika Yifanlah yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan wanita cantik itu.

 _'Wu Yifan, aku pastikan aku akan membalasmu'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ie mau kemana ?"

Putri tunggal Xi In Sung itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo yang sedang bersama salah satu anak buah ayahnya yang sangat tampan dan suka berlaku manja padanya, "Ke taman, aku bosan", jawabnya di sertai senyum kecilnya yang membuat si pria manja berbinar senang, pasalnya sejak nona muda mereka tinggal di rumah ini wanita cantik itu tidak pernah menunjukkan senyum cantiknya, yang dia lakukan hanya memasnag wajah sendunya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Itulah kenapa dia menempeli Myungsoo, tidak percaya saat temannya itu mengatakan jika Luhan sebenarnya adalah wanita yang sangat ceria dan suka menebar senyum ramahnya pada siapa saja.

"Oppa temani..", ujar Myungsoo dan mendengus saat Taeyong menempelinya seperti lintah.

Luhan mengangguk karena tidak punya pilihan lain, ayahnya akan marah pada Myungsoo jika Luhan bepergian atau keluar rumah sendiri, meskipun Luhan sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran pria-pria yang merupakan suruhan ayahnya namun apa boleh buat, Luhan tahu ayahnya begitu protective padanya demi keselamatannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berada di taman?", Setibanya di taman Myungsoo duduk di samping sang adik yang kembali diam dengan wajah sendunya.

 _'Karena taman salah satu tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan manis untuk ku'_

"Oppa, aku ingin sendiri", ujar Luhan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Myungsoo.

Mendapat pengusiran halus itu Myungsoo mengangguk dan menjauh dari sana, memperhtikan dan mengawasi sang adik dari kejauhan untuk lagi-lagi tertunduk sedih saat Luhan terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Myungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan sehingga tanpa sengaja sering kali matanya melihat mata Luhan yang sembab khas orang habis menangis.

Tiga tahun menjaga Luhan dan mengetahui bagaimana kepribadian Luhan yang sebenarnya membuat Myungsoo sedih saat Luhannya yang ceria dulu benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Sangat sulit untuk membuat wanita itu bersuara dan menciptakan senyum cantik di wajahnya. Padahal dulu setiap saat wanita itu selalu tersenyum dan merengek manja padanya, membuat Myungsoo sedikit banyak merindukan Luhan, merindukan Luhan yang dulu, Luhan yang ceria seperti tanpa beban bukan Luhan yang selalu berlinang air mata penuh kesedihan.

 _'Mianhae oppa'_ , Luhan bergumam lirih seiring dengan cepatnya tangan Myungsoo menghapus air mata di wajah tampannya.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu betapa pria itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan selalu mengawasi segala gerak geriknya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu saat Myungsoo berusaha keras menggodanya dan mengajaknya berbicara untuk menciptakan senyum manis di wajahnya, namun apa boleh buat, rasanya bibir Luhan benar-benar kaku untuk bersenda gurau lagi seperti apa yang sering mereka lakukan dulu, rasanya kesedihan di hatinya mengalahkan segala kebahagiaan yang sedang orang-orang terdekatnya ciptakan untuk dirinya.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Myungsoo yang terlihat sendu. Menatap pelangi yang kerap kali menampakkan diri di balik bukit yang ada di dekat pemukiman ayahnya, kadang kala Luhan akan menganggap pelangi dengan setengah lingkaran sempurna itu adalah Sehun, meskipun datangnya hanya sesaat namun kehadirannya begitu indah dan tidak bisa dia lupakan.

Tidak bisa di lupakan bukan karena masih mencintainya namun besarnya kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang dia rasakan membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menghapus pria kejam itu dari hatinya. Rasa kecewa yang teramat besar yang sudah berhasil melunturkan rasa cinta yang pernah ia persembahkan untuk pria itu.

Merindukan Sehun? Tentu saja dia merindukannya. Bukan rindu ingin Sehun kembali disisinya namun rindu saat-saat di mana ada seseorang yang begitu mencintainya dan memperlakukannya seperti orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

 _'Sehun-ah, sedang apa kau? Apa kau masih membenci ku dan menganggap ku wanita hina'_ , sering kali Luhan terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari siapa dia sekarang di mata pria nyaris sempurna itu. Bagi Sehun dirinya tidak lebih seperti seorang mucikari yang memperkerjakan puluhan pekerja seks dengan bayaran mahal, bagi Sehun dirinya tak lebih dari pada wanita kotor dan hina yang tidak pantas untuk pria sempurna seperti dirinya. Luhan sadar itu dan Luhan masih menyimpan rapat-rapat apa yang pria itu katakan terakhir kali padanya di malam naas itu. Perkataan jahatnya yang membuat Luhan sempat ingin memilih mati dari pada harus menerima hinaan keji dengan nada remeh itu lagi.

'Semoga kau menemukan wanita sempurna impianmu, begitu pun aku', lirihnya sambil menatap lingkaran berwarna-warni yang perlahan mulai mengabur seiring dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang Luhan keluarkan, _'Selamat tinggal..',_ katanya melambai pada pelangi yang kerap ia anggap seperti Sehun yang benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, sama seperti Sehun yang sudah menghilang dari hidupnya dan menorehkan banyak kenangan serta luka di hatinya.

"LUHAAAN"

Luhan menghapus cepat pipi basahnya dan menoleh pada Yixing yang berjalan gontai ke arahnya, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Ya Tuhan..", wanita berdimple itu terduduk lemas dengan wajah cemasnya, "Aku pikir kau pergi kemana Luhan-ie, kenapa tidak memberitahu jijie hm?", katanya sambil memandangi wajah cantik di depannya yang lagi-lagi terlihat begitu sendu.

Luhan mengusap tangan halus Yixing, "Bagaimana aku memberitahu mu?", tanyanya bingung, pasalnya saat ia hendak keluar tadi Yixing tidak ada di rumah.

"Kau bisa menelpon jijie dan tidak membuat jijie khawatir mencari mu", katanya masih cemas saat melihat kamar sang sepupu yang terlihat kosong.

"Aku tidak punya phonsel ji", jawabnya lagi, itulah kenapa perasaan rindunya pada dua gadis kesayangannya semakin besar setiap harinya karena mereka benar-benar tidak berkomunikasi lagi sejak kembalinya dua makhluk cantik itu ke Seoul.

"Memangnya di mana phonselmu?", tanya Yiixng penuh selidik.

"Tinggal di rumah sakit, di bawah bantalku", jawabnya yang membuat Yixing membenturkan dahinya di batang pohon di samping Luhan.

Kemudian wanita yang usianya tiga tahun di atas Luhan itu membawa tatapannya pada sang sepupu, "Luhan-ie, kau tahu seberapa banyak uang yang di miliki appa mu? Kenapa tidak minta belikan phonsel yang baru agar jijie tidak cemas mencarimu", katanya setengah gemas dan setengah kesal pada kelakuan Luhan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan benda itu", jawab Luhan santai yang membuat Yixing mengangguk lemah, menyerah dengan segala kemauan Luhan yang kerap kali membuatnya khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

"..."

" _Sajangnim_ , Wu Yifan sudah menunggu di cafe seberang", Seokjin, sang sekeretaris utama di perusahaan Oh enterprise menatap sedih pada sang bos besar yang kembali terlarut dalam kesedihannya, sudah beberapa hari terakhir bosnya yang berwajah dingin selalu menampilkan raut sendunya, " _Sajangnim_..", panggilnya lagi untuk menarik kembali sang bos dari lamunannya, dan berhasil, sang bos besar yang berwajah sendu dalam sepersekian detik langsung kembali ke wajah tegasnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?", Sehun sedikit berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang terasa tercekat saat ingatan tentang gadis itu kembali menguasai dirinya. Gadisnya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil mendengar suara parau sang bos, "Wu Yifan sudah menunggu di _cafe_ seberang", ujarnya lagi yang baru beberapa menit lalu mendapatkan telpon dari pria bermarga Wu yang sedang bos besarnya cari informasi tentang dirinya.

Mendengar itu Sehun mengangguk dan segera keluar dengan langkah tergesanya untuk menemui pria yang tidak hanya membuat hubungannya dan sang dokter berakhir begitu saja namun juga membuatnya kehilangan sang gadis untuk selama-lamanya.

Saat tiba di cafe mata tajamnya langsung mendapati pria dengan postur tubuh sempurna itu duduk di sudut cafe dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger angkuh di hidung mancungnya.

"Duduklah..!"

Sehun mengangguk dan menarik kursi di seberang Yifan, "Ada apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku?", tanya Yifan langsung sesaat Sehun sudah mendudukkan dirinya. Mereka bukan teman bahkan tidak saling mengenal jadi menurutnya tidak perlu ada secangkir coffee yang menemani obrolan singkat mereka.

"Kau adalah Wu Yifan putra tunggal dari Wu Hangeng dan Song Hyekyo, apa aku benar?", tanya Sehun yang langsung di jawab Yifan dengan anggukannya. Mengagumi betapa nekatnya pria ini mencari tahu tentang dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Seberapa jauh kau mencari tahu tentang ku dan keluarga ku?", Sehun mendengus malas mendengar pertanyaan menyindir dari Yifan, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu dan Luhan, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Luhan?", Sehun bertanya dengan nada dinginnya dengan sorot mata tajam menembus dinding kaca mata hitam yang sedang di gunakan Yifan.

Yang di tatap tajam tertawa menyebalkan yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampannya, "Luhan? Xi Luhan?", tanya Yifan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu Luhan mana yang ku maksud"

Mendengar nada mendesis yang di keluarkan Sehun membuat Yifan yakin jika pria tampan di depannya adalah pria yang memiliki egoisme yang tinggi dan sedikit tempramen seperti dirinya, "Aaah, Luhan si pemilki _club_ panas yang menyamar sebagai dokter berwajah lugu itu maksudmu?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar bagaimana pria ini mendefinisikan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Luhan...", gumam Kris sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sedikit merindukan wanita yang sedang ia cari keberadaannya karena sejak malam itu dia tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah cantik sang adik, "Aku dan Luhan memiliki hubungan yang serius", uajrnya, dan ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya saat melihat wajah Sehun mengeras menahan marah, cemburu, entahlah Yifan tidak begitu perduli, "Kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil bahkan sampai sekarang, intinya Luhan milikku", kata Kris lagi yang semakin membuat Sehun bergemelutuk panas.

Karena tidak ingin berkelahi dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma Sehun mengabaikan sakit hatinya dan kembali berujar, "Apa kau tahu di mana Luhan berada saat ini dan apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Sedikit ragu dan takut salah bicara Yifan mengangguk dan menjawab cepat, "Luhan sedang bersama ku", dan Yifan menoleh ke arah lain saat Sehun menatapnya penuh curiga. Takut jika Sehun mengetahui kebohongannya.

" _Oke_ ", ujar Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan kebohongan yang sedang di lakukan Yifan, bagaimana bisa Yifan mengatakan jika Luhan sedang bersamanya di saat semua sahabat Luhan mengatakan jika wanita itu sudah tiada. Dasar pembohong.

Kemudian Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dengan tangan bersedekap menatap tajam pria di depannya, "Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan di _playhosue_ waktu itu, aku melihat semuanya", kata Sehun bohong, namun kebohongannya sukses membuat Yifan gemetar takut, "Aku bisa menuntut mu dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara dengan bukti yang ku punya"

"Sial, apa yang kau coba katakan", pria bermarga Wu itu menggebrak meja dan menatap marah pada Sehun yang tersenyum remeh. Babanya bisa menghukumnya habis-habisan jika ia sampai membuat masalah dan berurusan dengan polisi yang tidak asing lagi untuk keluarga mereka.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin bernegoisasi dengan mu", kata Sehun santai, tidak takut sama sekali dengan kepalan tangan serta tatapan marah yang di layangkan Yifan padanya.

Yifan mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya sambil berujar, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _"China, lebih tepatnya Beijing hanya memberikan kenangan pahit untukku. Pahit sekali. Tidak hanya itu, Beijing juga membuat hatiku dan tubuhku sakit, sangat sakit"_ (chap 10)

Sesaat, ingatan tentang cerita sedih Luhan yang pernah gadis itu ceritakan padanya terngiang di kepala Sehun setelah ia bertemu dengan Yifan dan menyadari jika memang keduanya memiliki hubungan yang serius.

Kalimat singkat itu masih menghantuinya meskipun Yifan sudah pergi entah kemana, kalimat yang di ucapkan Luhan dengan wajah pucat pasinya saat mendengar nama negara kelahirannya.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apa maksud di balik kalimat itu namun sepertinya Sehun sudah mendapat jawabannya. Menurut Sehun, maksud kalimat singkat Luhan waktu itu adalah China yang memberikan banyak luka untuknya itu tidak lain di sebabkan oleh Yifan yang begitu kejam padanya. Entah hubungan seperti apa yang keduanya miliki sehingga dengan mudahnya Yifan menghajar Luhan sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Hubungan apa yang keduanya miliki sehingga mereka berdua bisa pergi ke playhouse bersama-sama dan berakhir penyiksaan yang di lakukan Yifan.

 _Hah.._

Sehun mendesah lelah dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, kepalanya berdenyut pening dan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat wanita yang sangat ia rindukan itu benar-benar sudah pergi, wanita itu menghilang seperti di telan bumi yang membuat Sehun yang awalnya tidak mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini mulai percaya jika Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi. Luhan tidak ada, Luhannya sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya membuat Sehun tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar karena penyesalan yang sedang ia rasakan, menyesal karena lebih mementingkan egonya dari pada menyelamatkan sang wanita cantik yang sudah mengambil hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"APPAAAAA... "

 _Hah.. Hah.. Hah.._

Putri tunggal Xi insung itu terduduk lemas sambil meremat dadanya dengan kuat serta air mata bercucuran saat tidak sengaja telinganya mendengar apa yang sedang ayahnya bicarakan dengan beberapa anak buahnya.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Astaga Luhan-ie, ada apa sayang, kenapa berteriak?", Insung mendekap tubuh bergetar sang putri, tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa putrinya berakhir terduduk lemas di depan ruang kerjanya setelah berteriak begitu nyaring. Ia mengusap punggung sang anak tercinta yang bergetar dengan nafas terengah, "Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya sambil menatap mata berkaca sang anak.

"Apa yang apa perintahkan pada anak buah appa?", Tanya Luhan lirih, mata merahnya menatap nanar sang ayah yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

Insung menggeleng, tidak ingin membohongi Luhan namun justru itulah yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, "Bukan apa-apa, jangan di pikirkan!", kata Insung mengelak dan memalingkan wajah dari tatapan menyelidik sang putri.

"APPA...", demi Tuhan ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan membentak seseorang apa lagi itu adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya, namun apa boleh buat, Luhan tidak mau merasa bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa sementara ayahnya sedang menyusun rencananya untuk membalas perbuatan keji keluarga Wu dan pria yang pernah di cintainya.

Menyadari kesalahannya yang membuat Luhan kesal Insung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menuntun Luhan untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangannya sebelum berakhir gagal karena Luhan langsung menghempaskan tangannya begitu saja, "Bicara di sini saja, dan jangan membohongiku", kata Luhan marah yang membuat sang ayah tidak punya pilihan lain dan hanya menuruti segala kemauan sang anak.

"Apa yang aku dengar tadi benar?", karena ayahnya yang hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya sendu Luhan memilih untuk bertanya lebih dulu. Dan ia memjamkan matanya saat tangan hangat sang ayah mengusap wajah basahnya sambil menjawab "itu benar" yang membuatnya langsung memberikan tatapan kecewa pada sang ayah.

"Wae?", Luhan tidak memperdulikan apa lagi berniat menyembunyikan suara bergetarnya pada sang ayah yang sudah berbohong padanya.

"Luhan-ie", Pria beranak satu itu meremas bahu Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan putus asanya, "Kau tahu, membunuh mereka itu lebih mudah dari pada menghancurkan mereka seperti apa yang kau minta"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mereka mati appa, setidaknya belum, sebelum dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat mereka merasakan sakit melebihi sakit yang ku rasa", Luhan berujar dengan nada tingginya, kesal dengan keputusan sang ayah yang tidak mendengarkannya.

"Luhan-ie, jika saja menghancurkan keluarga Wu semudah menghancurkan orang lain maka sudah sejak dulu appa menghancurkan mereka dan menjebloskan mereka ke penjara karena kejahatan yang mereka lakukan, namun tidak bisa sayang, mereka lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan", jelas Insung dengan suara putus asanya, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghancurkan keluarga Wu di saat pria itu memiliki koneksi yang baik dengan para petinggi kepolisian di negaranya bahkan di negara lainnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara membunuhnya appa", kata Luhan lirih, dia menyadari raut putus ayahnya yang membuatnya menyesal karena sudah membentak ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa appa tidak boleh membunuh mereka? Bukankah hidupmu akan damai saat mereka sudah tidak ada lagi di muka bumi ini?"

Luhan menggeleng ribut, menolak tegas persepsi sang ayah, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mati dengan cepat", ujarnya lirih, mata rusanya menatap lekat mata sipit sang ayah, "Appa ku mohon, hanya buat mereka merasakan sakit seperti yang ku rasakan, jangan bunuh mereka, ku mohon", ujar Luhan lirih, memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh pada ayahnya. Sesungguhnya Luhan tidak ingin ayahnya membunuh mereka bukan karena ia menyayangi orang-orang tidak punya hati itu, melainakn karena dia tidak ingin menjadi anak dari seorang pembunuh, meskipun Luhan yakin jika tangan dingin ayahnya sudah banyak sekali menghabisi nyawa musuhnya. Namun Luhan tidak ingin membuat ayahnya membunuh seseornag karena dirinya, cukup dengan label anak pelacur dan anak mafia keji saja ia sudah begitu sakit, apa lagi jika labelnya bertambah menjadi seorang anak pembunuh maka Luhan tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidupnya jika orang-orang mengetahui betapa buruknya kehidupan yang di milikinya.

Insung menghembuskan nafas lelah dan mengecup lembut pelipis Luhan, "Apa keluarga Wu saja yang tidak boleh mati? Apa appa boleh membunuh Oh Sehun yang sudah menyakiti hati putri appa?"

"APPAAAAAA... ", Luhan berteriak murka tepat di depan wajah sang ayah, tidak habis pikir karena yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya hanya membunuh dan membunuh. Apa yang ada di pikiran seorang mafia hanya kalimat kejam itu?

"Wae? Kenapa hm? Apa appa juga tidak boleh membunuh pria itu? Appa kau masih mencintai pria yang sudah merendahkan mu dan menghina mu huh?", Insung tidak bermaksud meninggikan suaranya namun saat Luhan melarangnya melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah yang sedang ingin melindungi putrinya dan membalas semua perbuatan jahat orang-orang kejam itu Insung marah, dia kecewa karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu putrinya yang malang.

"Maafkan appa..", kata Insung saat menyadari tubuh mungil yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya menegang karena suara tingginya, "maafkan appa..", ia membawa satu tangannya untuk mengusap lembut belakang kepala sang anak yang belum pulih dari trauma parahnya, "Appa tidak akan membunuh mereka seperti apa yang kau minta, appa janji", sang mafia menyerah, demi kebahagiaan Luhan ia menyerah dan hanya membiarkan pria-pria kejam itu hidup lebih lama sesuai permintaan sang putri tercinta.

"Janji..?"

Insung mengangguk mantap seraya bergumam "Appa janji", yang membuat sang putri cantik menarik nafasnya lega.

Masih memeluk tubuh kecil sang putri Insung bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang menikmati usapannya, "Tapi Han-ie, katakan yang sebenarnya pada appa, apa yang membuat mu melarang appa membunuh Sehun, bukankah dia sudah menyakiti mu? bahkan kau sempat bunuh diri karena ibunya"

"Aku tidak punya alasan", kata Luhan bohong, apa pun alasannya biarkan hanya dia yang tahu, biarkan dia dan hatinya yang menyimpan rapat apa yang sedang ia rasakan pada pria yang sudah mengecewakannya dan membuatnya sakit hati itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Menghindari orang tuanya adalah apa yang Sehun lakukan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sehun, pria yang biasanya begitu patuh pada semua perintah orang tuanya kini sudah tidak mau lagi menuruti keinginan sang orang tua yang tidak pernah lelah ingin menjodohkannya.

Dimulai sejak ia berumur dua puluh tiga tahun dan sampai sekarang di umurnya yang ke dua puluh enam orang tuanya tidak pernah lelah membujuknya agar mau menerima perjodohan yang kedua orang tuanya atur, tapi Sehun tetap lah Sehun, pria yang berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa ia bisa memilih jodoh sendiri tanpa harus campur tangan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindari orang tua mu?"

Chanyeol, salah satu sahabat Oh Sehun itu menggeleng maklum melihat sang sahabat yang sudah beberapa hari ini bersembunyi di apartmennya untuk menghindari tuntutan orang tuanya. Meskipun semua wanita yang ingin di jodohkan dengannya adalah wanita yang mendekati nyaris sempurna namun entah kenapa dari dulu hingga sekarang sahabatnya yang satu itu selalu menolak semua wanita-wanita cantik itu.

"Sampai eomma mengusir wanita itu dari rumah", Sehun menjawab ketus, dadanya yang masih terasa sesak sejak perginya Luhan dari hidupnya kini bergemelutuk menahan amarah saat hatinya sedang patah dan masih berdenyut sakit karena sang cinta pertama, ibunya justru sibuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan dalih ia sudah memiliki segalanya dan sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup melajang seperti ini.

Dia bukanlah Kai yang begitu mudah jatuh cinta dan melabuhkan hatinya pada banyak wanita. Dia bukan pula Chanyeol yang pandai berpura-pura dan menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja walaupun tanpa cinta. Dia bukan pria seperti itu, dia pria yang begitu sulit jatuh cinta sehingga sekeras apa pun orang tuanya mencarikan wanita sempurna untuknya Sehun tetap akan menolaknya karena itu bukanlah pilihan hatinya.

"Jessica cantik, bukankah kalian cukup dekat mengingat dia adalah teman kuliah mu waktu di London dulu"

Sehun mendengus dan menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol di depannya, Sehun pun tahu betapa cantiknya wanita yang pernah membuat Luahn cemburu waktu mereka berada di China beberap bulan lalu, namun bagi Sehun, teman wanita nya yang satu itu tidak lah secantik Luhan dan tidak bisa menggetarkan hatinya sama seperti apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan padanya. Bertahun-tahun dekat dengan wanita bermarga Jung itu dan beberapa kali menghabiskan malam bersama namun tidak sedikitpun Sehun menaruh rasa padanya, berbeda dengan Luhan, baru saja dia mengenal wanita itu namun dengan mudahnya dokter berparas ayu itu masuk kedalam hatinya.

Luhan..

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar saat senyuman manis wanita itu selalu menghantuinya.

Sering kali Sehun merasa jika ia hanya sedang bermimpi buruk jika mengingat betapa jahatnya ia sebelum ia kehilangan wanita penuh misteri itu. Andai saja di malam tiu dia mengesampingkan rasa cemburunya dan mendengarkan jeritan hatinya mungkin saat ini dia masih bersama wanita cantik yang telah membohonginya itu. Meskipun Sehun tidak tahu dia bisa memaafkan kebohongan Luhan serta menerima pekerjaann kotor wanita itu namun setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat wajah cantik cinta pertamanya dan hatinya tidak akan berdenyut sakit setiap kali ia merindukan Luhan.

Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat hatinya menjerit menginginkan kehadiran wanita yang sudah membuat pikirannya kacau itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengutuk sikap cemburu dan kekecewaan besar yang dia rasakan pada Luhan. Sekali lagi, jika saja malam itu dia menarik Luhan dan menjauhkannya dari pria yang bernama Yifan itu mungkin saat ini Sehun masih bisa melihatnya untuk mengobati hatinya yang suka berulah.

Sekarang apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Cinta pertamanya, wanita yang pernah di cintianya kini sudah pergi dari hidupnya, pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama kenangan indah yang pernah mereka rajut bersama, pergi untuk selama-lamanya meninggalkan dirinya bersama kekecewaan dan mungkin juga penyesalannya.

"Sehun-ah.."

Satu tangan dinginnya Sehun bawa untuk menghapus cepat pipinya yang tiba-tiba basah, setiap kali ia memikirkan wanita itu tidak hanya hati dan dadanya yang sesak karena rindu namun juga matanya yang selalu basah akibat kerinduan dan penyesalan yang menohoknya.

Sehun akui dia menyesal karena malam itu mengabaikan Luhan, Sehun akui dia menyesal karena di malam itu dia lebih mementingkan egonya di banding nyawa Luhan, sekarang lihat, dia sudah kehilangan segalanya, kehilangan cinta pertamanya juga kehilangan wanita canitk itu untuk selama-lamanya.

 _Hiks_

Luhan-ah..

Kali ini Sehun tidak menghapus air matanya, ia biarkan matanya yang mulai mengabur sambil menatap langit senja di sore hari di balkon apartmen Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?", tanya Chanyeol sambil meremat bahu bergetar sang sahabat untuk memberinya kekuatan. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang Sehun rasakan, kehilangan orang yang kau cintai untuk pertama kalinya bukan lah hal yang mudah untukmu, apa lagi jika orang itu sudah mengukir banyak cerita manis dalam hidup kita, "Kau merindukannya?"

Pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum sendu saat melihat Sehun yang biasanya begitu terlihat kuat kini hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menghapus cepat air matanya yang kembali tumpah.

Sejak hari di mana Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Luhan sudah tidak ada begitupun Myungsoo yang hilang entah kemana sahabatnya yang biasanya terlihat kuat, gagah, dan tangguh seperti tidak ada yang bisa melemahkannya kini justru terlihat sebaliknya. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya selalu terlihat segar kini begitu terlihat pucat dengan kantung mata yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Menurut Chanyeol wajar jika Sehun sesedih ini, dia saja yang tidak begitu dekat dengan Luhan pun merasa kehilangan dan kerap kali merindukan dokter yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman ceria itu. Meskipun tidak separah Sehun tapi percayalah dadanya juga kerap kali merasa sesak saat perasaan menyesal itu datang menghantuinya, menyesal karena tidak menolong Luhan dan menyesal karena menjadi pria pengecut yang tidak punya hati seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Seokjin bilang jika kemarin kau bertemu dengan Yifan?", Chanyeol bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran pria di sampingnya dari sang cinta pertama yang sudah tiada. Cinta pertamanya yang seharusnya saat ini masih berada di sisinya kini sudah pergi karena keegoisannya. Kemarin siang Chanyeol datang menemui Sehun namun sang sekretaris utama di perusahaan itu mengatakan jika sang bos besar sedang tidak bisa di ganggu karena sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yifan.

" _Hm_ , aku menemuinya", Masih serak Sehun mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat yang kemarin siang gagal menemui dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku hanya menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan dan apa dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Luhan", sebenarnya Sehun enggan bercerita karena setiap mengingat pria luar biasa tampan namun kejam itu otaknya akan otomatis mengingat wajah kesakitan Luhan.

"Jawabannya?"

"Luhan kekasihku, dan Luhan sedang bersama ku", Sehun mengulangi jawaban Yifan kemarin siang dengan nada remeh persis seperti apa yang Yifan katakan padanya yang mengundang tawa renyah namun menyeramkan keluar dari mulut pria di sampingnya, "Mwo?" Tanya Chanyeol geli, apa Yifan itu sudah gila?

"Aku tahu dia sedang berbohong dan hanya ingin menguji serta memancing emosiku, dia sengaja menyembunyikan siapa dirinya dan siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya. Tapi yang bisa di percaya dari semua perkataannya hanya satu yaitu saat dia mengatakan jika malam itu bukan pertama kalinya Luhan datang kesana dan yang aneh adalah Yifan sepertinya tidak mengetahui tentang kondosi Luhan dan kematiannya"

"Iya, kau ingat apa yang Kai dulu katakan jika dia pernah melihat Luhan di _playhouse_ ", Chanyeol masih ingat jika apa yang dikatakan Kai dulu bukanlah omong kosong seperti apa yang mereka kira.

" _Hm.."- dan saat itu aku menyadari jika di malam itu Kyungsoo pun ikut membohongiku._

"Tapi Hun, jika Yifan adalah kekasih Luhan bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahui kondisi Luhan setelah dia menghajarnya?", Chanyeol kembali bertanya, sangat meragukan hubungan yang dimiliki Luhan dan pria kejam itu.

"Setelah Yifan menghajar Luhan, dia langsung pergi begitu saja karena takut ada yang melihatnya"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, aku mendapatkan sebagian rekaman CCTV _playhouse_ dari Yifan langsung"

Refleks Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, "Bagaimana bisa, apa kau menjalin kerjasama dengannya?", tanya Chanyeol kaget, mengagumi betapa liciknya Sehun dalam menggunakan kekuasaannya.

"Begitulah, tidak bisa di bilang berkerja sama karena aku hanya bernegoisasi dengannya, yaa meskipun kami sempat adu pukul terlebih dahulu", jawab Sehun sedikit terkekeh saat bagaimana kemarin siang emosi menguasai mereka berdua. Ada banyak informasi tentang Luhan yang Sehun butuhkan dari Yifan, sehingga meskipun enggan dan sering membuatnya sesak namun dia rela melakukan apa saja agar setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, termasuk harus adu pukul dengan pria kejam itu terlebih dahulu.

Meskipun tidak paham dengan jalan pemikiran Sehun pria yang memiliki lesung pipi yang sangat manis itu mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Apa dia yang menyebabkan lebam di sudut bibirmu?"

" _Eoh_.. ", jawabnya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang lebam.

Sekarang Sehun tahu betapa kuatnya tenaga pria bermarga Wu itu, dan sekarang Sehun pun tahu betapa sakitnya Luhan di malam itu akibat pukulan bertubi yang di layangkan Yifan di tubuh mungilnya. Dan Sehun rasa sakit yang di rasakan Luhan pasti berkali lipat karena tidak hanya tubuhnya yang di sakiti tapi juga hatinya berkat hinaan keji yang ia lontarkan pada Wanita cantik itu.

Luhan..

Kemarin siang ingin sekali Sehun membunuh Yifan saat ia melihat Luhan meringkuk menahan sakit di lantai dingin hotel melalui layar komputernya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar Yifan sampai mati juga bila perlu saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sehun melihat Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri dan terbaring tidak berdaya seorang diri sampai Myungsoo datang menolongnya. Saat itu penyesalan kembali menghantui Sehun saat Luhan sedang meregang nyawa ia justru sedang sibuk melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara besetubuh dengan wanita lain. Sehun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya di malam itu, bagaimana bisa ia sekejam itu hanya karena cemburu dan kecewa yang di rasakannya.

"Sehun, seandainya Luhan masih hidup apa yang akan kau lakukan?", pertanyaan lemah Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Sehun tentang malam mengenaskan itu.

"Entahlah, begitu sulit mencari tahu tentangnya mengingat dua sahabatnya sama-sama mengatakan jika Luhan sudah pergi, sedangkan Myungsoo menghilang entah kemana", jawab Sehun lirih, "Meskipun dia masih hidup entah aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya dan kembali lagi bersamanya seperti sebelumnya", menurut Sehun saat ini dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan wanita cantik itu, minimnya informasi tentangnya serta sedikitnya teman yang dia punya membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa buntu dan tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

Dan setelahnya dua pria tampan yang sudah bersahabat seumur hidup itu terlarut dalam diam dengan pikiran kacau mereka, duduk di balkon apartemen sambil menatap langit senja yang membuat perasaan keduanya sedikit lebih tenang sampai saat yang lebih tinggi kembali berujar untuk mengatakan jika dia harus pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang sering dia abaikan karena kekasih tidak setianya yang baru saja ia putuskan beberapa minggu yang lalu tepat sebelum malam mengenaskan itu terjadi.

"Hati-hati, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi", kata Sehun sedikit berteriak pada sang pemilik apartmen yang sudah pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri bersama dengan perasaan rindunya pada wanita yang masih di cintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Friday, 1 Dec 2017**

 _ **Review juseyo, 520**_


	19. Chapter 18

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary: Perjalanan Oh Sehun dalam mencari gadis sempurna impiannya.**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **KOLERIS - SANGUIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin jika gadis itu benar-benar sudah mati?"

Yang di tanya mengangguk, membenarkan segala pertanyaan yang sejak tadi di lontarkan sang ayah, "Dia sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi di tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Kedua temannya pun mengatakan jika Luhan memang sudah _mati_ ", Tenggorokan pria itu terasa tercekat saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, tidak rela namun justru ia lah yang menjadi penyebab ketidakrelaan itu. Berpura-pura tegas di depan pria tua yang sedang menghisap cerutu yang baunya nyaris membuatnya mual.

Pria di atas lima puluh tahun itu melepaskan cerutunya dan menatap bertanya pada putra semata wayang yang ia miliki, "Kau yakin jika melakukannya dengan bersih?"

"N-ne..?", Satu-satunya anak Wu Hangeng itu menatap gugup ayahnya, " _Aaah_ bukti", gumamnya lirih. Ia semakin gugup saat menyadari keteledorannya yang belum di ketahui sang ayah. Dia tidak mungkin masih bisa bernafas jika ayanya mengetahui keteledoran fatalnya, "Tenang saja baba, tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat jika aku yang membunuh Luhan"

"Kau yakin?"

Yifan mengangguk dan menatap meyakinkan pada sang ayah, "Aku yakin", Ia menjawab tegas yang bertolak belakang dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Dia takut jika sang ayah akan mengetahui kebohongannya dan semakin takut jika Sehun menyebarkan bukti yang katanya dia melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan di malam itu pada Luhan.

Mata berkerut pria tua itu memicing tajam, menyadari kegugupan yang sedang di rasakan sang putra tunggal, "Bagaimana dengan CCTV?"

Rasanya tidak hanya jantungnya yang bermasalah, namun juga paru-parunya yang mendadak sulit menghirup oksigen untuk dia bernafas.

Untuk menutupi kegugupannya Yifan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pada sang ayah, "Aku sudah mengamankan CCTV di _playhouse_ , baba tenang saja", Setelah menjawab Yifan langsung menunduk, tidak berani menatap sang ayah yang ia ketahui benar seberapa kejamnya ia.

"Baiklah, kau ingat baba tidak ingin lagi menambah jumlah kesalahan baba yang sudah menumpuk di catatan pamanmu. Pamanmu bisa menjebloskan baba dan kau kapan saja jika kesalahan kita sudah terlalu banyak"

Meskipun sang paman adalah kepala kepolisian di negaranya tinggal, tapi pamannya sudah mengingatkan jika tidak selamanya dia bisa menutupi kejahatan mereka, tidak selamanya sang paman bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari tuntutan orang-orang yang pernah mereka curangi mengingat catatan kejahatan yang di lakukan keluarga mereka sudah begitu banyak.

"Baguslah jika dia sudah mati dengan begitu dia sudah membayar semua kesalahannya pada baba"

Yifan tersentak dari lamunannya saat sang ayah kembali berujar sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri di apartemen, apartemen yang selalu dia jadikan rumah ketika mereka sedang berada di Seoul.

" _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menepati janjinya_?", pria berambut blonde itu mengacak rambutnya gusar. Khawatir jika Sehun tidak akan menepati janjinya dan justru menyebarkan bukti yang ia punya tentang kejadian malam itu. Kejadian malam di mana dengan teganya dia menghajar sang 'adik' sampai tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, sekretaris utama di Oh _enterprise_ itu sudah terbiasa dengan wajah sendu yang kadang-kadang membuatnya ikut merasa sedih meskipun dia tidak mengetahui masalah apa yang sedang menimpa sang bos berwajah luar biasa tampan itu.

Namun menurut Seokjin, dia lebih baik melihat wajah sendu sang bos dari pada harus melihat wajah mengeras dengan sorot mata tajam serta kepalan tangan seperti hendak menghabisi nyawa orang saat itu juga.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, setelah rapat dengan seluruh pemegam saham di perusahaan mereka Seokjin menjaga jarak, berjalan di belakang sang bos yang sedang di peliputi emosi. Dia sudah memasang mode siaganya bersiap menerima kemarahan sang bos yang kadang kala selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada dirinya.

"Sekretaris Kim"

Sekretaris utama itu berjalan cepat untuk menyusul langkah panjang sang bos, mengkerut takut saat tangan berkulit putih pucat itu masih terkepal erat, "Ne sajangnim..", meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan kemarahan sang bos namun rasanya pria berlesung pipi itu tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya.

"Hubungi Wu Yifan, suruh dia kemari. Berani-beraninya dia mengkhianatiku", pria yang statusnya sebagai bos itu menggeram marah pada Yifan yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya sejak pertemuan mereka di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu. Hatinya bergemelutuk panas saat dengan beraninya pria yang sudah menghabisi nyawa cinta pertamanya kini menghianatinya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat sang bos yang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, Seokjin mengangguk dan segera menghubungi Yifan sesuai perintah sang bos besar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bugh..**_

"YA!"

Pria berambut blonde itu berteriak marah pada pria di depannya yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan pukulan yang membuat rahangnya berdenyut.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengkhianati ku", Sehun tidak perduli dengan teriakan Yifan yang menarik perhatian para pengungjung cafe di dekat kantornya, ia menatap tajam pada Yifan yang sedang mengusap rahang tajamnya. Ingin menarik kerah kemejanya namun tangannya segera di tepis Yifan dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu memukul ku?", Yifan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana guna menahan diri agar tidak refleks membalas tonjokon Sehun, kartu as nya sedang berada pada Sehun jadi dia tidak ingin bermasalah dengan pria di hadapannya.

Untuk meredam emosinya putra tunggal Oh Yunho itu mendudukkan dirinya, masih betah menatap Yifan dengan tatapan membunuhnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan menjual saham ku dan membatalkan kontrak kerja sama kita?", Sehun tidak akan menonjok orang tanpa sebab, dia berani menonjok pria kejam di depannya karena pria itu yang sudah menipunya. Untuk masalah bisnis anak Oh Yunho itu memang tidak mengenal kata ampun.

"Apa maksud mu?", alis tebal Yifan berkerut bingung tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Kau menipu ku, kau sudah menjual saham yang ku tanam di playhouse dan mengingkari kontrak kerja sama perusahaan ku", Sehun menjawab sambil mendecih melihat raut bertanya Yifan.

"Aku tidak mengerti", ujar Yifan yang mengundang gebrakan meja dari pria di depannya. Sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat Sehun membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, " _Jangan main-main dengan ku. Bereskan dan kembalikan saham ku kembali. Kau tahu jika aku masih dendam dengan mu karna kau sudah membuatku kehilangan wanita ku",_ setelah membisikkan ancaman yang tidak main-main Sehun segera kelaur dari cafe meninggalkan Yifan yang kebingungan.

Yifan tidak merasa melakukan semua tuduhan Sehun. Dia tahu seberapa berpengaruhnya pewaris tunggal Oh Yunho itu sehingga dia tidak mungkin bermain-main dengan Sehun yang tidak kalah kejam dengan ayahnya jika sudah menyangkut tentang pekerjaan. Apa lagi jika ia sudah berani menjual saham orang dan membatalkan kontrak kerja sama secara sepihak, dia mana mungkin berani mengkhianati pria berwajah angkuh itu. Yifan masih ingat dengan jelas jika kontrak kerja sama antara perusahaan Sehun dan _playhouse_ masih tersimpan rapat di laci ruang kerjanya di _Lush Hotel_ , jadi mana mungkin dia melakukan hal yang apa Sehun tuduhkan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Yifan pria bermarga Oh itu masih belum bisa meredakan emosinya, emosi karena urusan pekerjaan juga emosi di hatinya yang sesungguhnya begitu benci dengan Yifan yang sudah membuat hidupnya akhir-akhir ini menjadi kacau.

Memang benar jika dari dulu dia mengincar _playhouse_ untuk mengambil alih atau setidaknya menanam saham di _club_ tersukses itu. Tapi saat dia sudah berhasil mencapai tujuannya selama ini dan sudah bertemu langsung dengan sang pemilik ia justru di khianati.

Sebelum rapat pemegam saham pagi tadi Sehun sudah begitu emosi saat mengecek pergerakan sahamnya di playhouse dari lima belas persen menjadi lima persen saja, yang mana artinya Yifan sudah menjual atau mencuri sebagian investasi yang sudah ia berikan untuk tempat yang menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Luhan itu. Di meja kerjanya pun sudah terdapat dokumen pembatalan kontrak yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia tandatangani bersama Yifan. Namun dengan jahatnya pria itu justru membatalkan dan mngembalikan kembali dokumen itu.

Wajar jika Sehun emosi. Kepalanya benar-benar pening karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk akibat ia yang sering melamun dan tidak fokus bekerja. Dia tahu dia tidak profesional dan kerap melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang lain. Namun bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan. Dia butuh seseorang untuk dia jadikan objek kemarahannya.

Biasanya, dulu selalu ada Luhan yang menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah dan menjadi sandarannya saat ia sedang lelah, namun kini wanita yang masih sangat ia cintai itu sudah tidak ada membuatnya frustrasi dan menumpuk semua masalahnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sesuai rencana Bos, keduanya sudah terlibat salah paham dan setelah itu bos bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka mendekam di penjara"

"Aku yakin jika Sehun tidak akan diam saja saat seseorang mengkhianatinya", pria yang satunya lagi membuka suara, menimpali ucapan temannya yang juga sedang berhadapan dengan sang bos besar.

Sang mafia yang di sapa bos itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada dua anak buahnya, "Baguslah, aku tidak percaya jika Yifan bisa sebodoh itu dan menganggap Luhan benar-benar sudah mati", Ucapannya ia sertai dengan senyum remehnya, tidak pernah menyangka jika keturunan musuh bebuyutannya bisa seteledor itu. Kemudian mata sipit yang selalu mengeluarkan sorot tajam itu menatap serius pada dua pria muda di seberangnya yang sedang menunggu intrupsinya, "Setelah ini pastikan kalian mendapatkan semua catatan kejahatan yang sudah di lakukan keluarga Wu di kantor kepolisian China, dapatkan dengan cara apa pun, cara halus atau cara kasar seperti biasa aku tidak perduli", perintahnya yang langsung di angguki kedua pria muda itu, segala cara akan ia lakukan untuk membuat dua orang yang selalu menyiksa putrinya agar merasakan hal yang sama. Seharusnya Sehun pun harus merasakan sakitnya, tapi mengingat sang putri bersikeras tidak ingin melihat Sehun kesakitan membuat In sung selaku seorang ayah hanya bisa menurut apa yang di perintahkan sang putri yang sepertinya masih mencintai pengusaha muda itu.

 _Cklek_

"Appa"

Seiring dengan terbukanya pintu berwanra putih itu muncullah kepala sang putri cantik yang sedang berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang ayah, "Bagaimana?", tanyanya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat sang ayah tercinta. Ia mengabaikan bungkukan hormat yang sedang di lakukan anak buah ayahnya.

Insung tersenyum dan merapikan rambut halus si putri cantik, "Kau benar, Yifan sudah melakukan perbuatan ilegal, dia sudah menipu Sehun dan mengatakan jika playhouse sudah menjadi miliknya, tanpa pikir panjang dia sudah menghapus nama-mu dari daftar kepemilikian hotel dan club yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milikimu sejak dulu"

Luhan mengangguk dan bersyukur dengan berita kematiannya yang ternyata sudah di dengar oleh pria kejam itu, "kalau begitu segeralah berikan CCTV serta dokumen ilegal itu pada polisi. Buat dia mendekam di penjara seumur hidupnya", Luhan memberikan usul agar sang ayah mau menyerahkan dokumen yang berisikan surat kepemilikian playhouse yang sebenarnya dan cctv playhouse di malam naas itu. Berdoa dalam hati semoga kepolisian Korea bisa berlaku adil dan tidak curang seperti kepolisian di China. Luhan benar-benar berharap jika Yifan bahkan Tuan Wu sekalipun bisa merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan, sakit yang ia derita selama dua puluh empat tahun dia hidup. Meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika dengan cara ini dia bisa menyusahkan Sehun dan membuat pria itu setres karena memikirkan masalah pekerjaannya.

Seharusnya dua pria muda luar biasa tampan itu tidak melupakan jika sang pemilik sebenarnya masih hidup. Mereka melupakan jika Luhan masih bernafas dan masih memiliki akses bebas untuk mengambil data serta dokumen apa pun tentang playhosue, termasuk dokumen tentang surat kepemilikan serta rekaman cctv yang selalu Luhan copy selama ia berada di sana untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kau punya dokumennya?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, menatap yakin pada sang ayah yang bertanya, "Semuanya tersimpan rapi di ruang kerja ku di Hotel"

"Lalu apa appa bisa mengambilnya?"

"Tidak bisa appa, hanya aku yang bisa mengambilnya karena hanya aku yang tahu di mana letak dan _pasword_ berangkas itu"

"Itu artinya kau harus ke Seoul?"

Luhan mengangguk tidak yakin, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat", dia ragu, dia takut. Namun demi menjebloskan pria busuk itu ke penjara dia rela kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu lagi.

"Kau yakin sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa appa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dokter juga menyarankan jika aku harus melawan rasa takut ku kan?"

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Insung mengangguk dan berjanji akan menjaga keselamatan sang putri selama ia berada di Seoul, "Kapan kau akan ke Seoul?"

"Secepatnya..", jawabnya tidak yakin, membayangkan tempat yang ia kutuk itu saja sudah membuatnya bergetar.

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan Sehun?", Insung bertanya langsung, khawatir jika sang anak akan kembali goyah saat melihat pria yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"..."

"Luhan-ie"

Insung tersenyum sedih melihat wajah sendu sang putri, tahu benar apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, "Khawatir dengannya?"

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan sang ayah, izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk meredakan hatinya yang mulai berulah, hatinya yang kerap menjerit mengatakan ia masih merindukan pria yang sudah melepasnya dan tidak mempercayainya, merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan pria yang sudah jelas-jelas menghinanya dan mengatakan dirinya sebagai wanita rendahan.

 _Huft.._

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, memikirkan Sehun membuat dadanya sesak.

Kemudian wanita luar biasa cantik itu keluar dari rumah untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Mengabaikan Myungsoo dan Taeyong yang selalu mengintilinya kemana pun dia melangkah.

Luhan hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana langkahnya membawanya, sampai tiba di depan mini market di dekat pemukiman sang ayah ia berhenti untuk menoleh pada dua pria tampan namun terlihat menyebalkan di matanya, "Oppa, aku tidak membawa uang. Berikan dompet mu", tangan halus yang sangat merindukan tugasnya untuk menyembuhkan orang itu menengadah pada Myungsoo yang hanya mendengus melihat kelakuannya.

"Ada maunya saja kau baru menegur oppa", Meskipun dia menggerutu namun pria berlesung pipi itu tetap memberikan dompetnya pada sang adik, ikut tersenyum saat Luhan berbinar senang dan berjalan riang memasuki mini market untuk membeli berbagai macam cemilan dan minuman kesukaannya yang selalu ia jadikan teman sepinya.

"Oppa tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?", Luhan melirik Myungsoo yang sedang mengambil beberapa kaleng soda untuk ia masukkan ke keranjang belanjaan mereka yang mulai penuh. Tangan ranting itu dengan cekatan memasukkan berbagai macam cemilan kesukaannya.

"Sudah selesai?", Mata sipit Myungsoo membola melihat keranjang merah itu sudah penuh dengan cemilan dan ice cream favorite Luhan. Tidak habis pikir dengan selera makan Luhan yang semakin hari semakin luar biasa saja namun tidak menghilangkan tubuh kurusnya.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya dan tersenyum senang pada Myungsoo yang membayar semua belanjaan itu Luhan segera kembali ke rumah. Tidak pernah sadar jika sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikan kegiatannya yang sedang terduduk lemas saat menyadari jika sang dokter cantik yang katanya sudah mati kini masih hidup dan sehat tidak kurang satu apa pun.

"Aku tidak salah lihat, iya aku tidak salah lihat", sambil berpegangan pada gagang rak makanan di sampingnya, ia yang terduduk lemas bergumam dan meyakinkan jika ia tidak salah lihat. Rambut hitamya, mata rusanya, dan suara lembutnya itu benar-benar Luhan. Meskipun terlihat lebih kurus tapi dia yakin jika wanita yang baru ia lihat tadi adalah Luhan sang dokter cantik yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua gadis cantik yang sama-sama bertubuh mungil namun memiliki profesi yang berbeda itu menatap sendu pada benda mewah yang selalu terparkir rapih di depan rumah mereka seakan tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya.

Yang bermata bulat sempurna memegang banyak papar bag di kedua tangannya yang berisikan barang-barang mewah hasil pemberian sang pengusaha muda yang berwajah luar biasa mempesona. Menatap sedih pada papar bag dan mobil mewah itu, memikirkan dan merindukan sang pemilik yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat. Dia rindu, sangat rindu.

"Kyung ayo..! Kau ingin membawa mobil Luhan atau mobil ku?", gadis satunya lagi yang memilik mata sipit berjalan mendekati mobil sang sahabat bermata rusa yang di ikuti dua bocah kembar di sisinya, tidak rela namun harus dia lakukan mengingat sang pemilik sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan sang tuan yang dengan baik hatinya memberikan benda mewah itu.

"Kau saja yang membawa mobil Luhan", Baekhyun mengangguk, gadis bermata sipit itu memasuki mobil Luhan setelah ia meletakkan si kembar di dalam mobil yang di bawa Kyungsoo, dan dengan cepat ia mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk mengembalikan benda-benda mewah itu pada sang pemilik sebenarnya. Mendesah saat aroma Luhan merasuki mukosanya dan membuatnya semakin merindukan sang sahabat tercinta.

Tidak butuh lama untuk _Bugatti veyron_ , mobil buatan Jerman itu terparkir di depan rumah mewah berdesign klasik modern yang terlihat begitu megah. Dan tanpa berujar sepatah kata pun Baekhyun keluar dari bugatti itu untuk berpindah mobil dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, melirik pada dua bocah yang sedang duduk nyaman di jok belakang sambil memainkan berbagai macam mainan yang ia bawa. Dalam hati dokter muda itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih pada Sehun yang dengan teganya menyakiti hati sahabat cantiknya. Mengutuk perbuatan pria itu yang pernah ia anggap lelaki baik namun justru melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya menyesal bukan main.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?", Baekhyun yang sedang menatap sendu mobil itu menoleh pada sang supir cantik di sampingnya, " _Hm_ , aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Luhan", jawab Baekhyun dan memasang seatbeltnya saat Kyungsoo sudah melajukan mobil mereka ke Gyeonggi untuk menemui sang sahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan masalah pekerjaan mu?"

Putra Oh Yunho itu terlonjak kaget saat ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya sang ayah langsung menyapanya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat kepala peningnya semakin pening.

"Akan ku selesaikan secepatnya", jawabnya singkat dan segera berlalu dari sana untuk kembali ke kamarnya, mengabikan tatapan sendu yang sedang di layangkan dua wanita cantik di rumahnya.

Saat sampai di kamar ia duduk di sudut tergelap untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya lagi, tangis pedih saat rindu yang di rasakannya kian hari kian memuncak, rindu pada sang cinta pertama yang selalu menghantui tidur nyenyaknya.

Akhir-akhir ini, hidup putra tunggal Oh Yunho dan Oh Jaejoong itu seperti musim semi dan musim dingin. Perasaan cinta dan rindunya yang kian hari kian bersemi yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar, dan terasa seperti musim dingin saat ia menggigil kedinginan karena memikirkan perbuatan jahatnya pada Luhan yang semakin lama semakin membekukannya dan membuatnya nyaris sekarat.

Selain Luhan rasanya hatinya mulai beku, bahkan terhadap Jessica sekalipun yang merupakan wanita selanjutnya yang menjadi korban obsesi kedua orang tuanya. Padahal Sehun rasa dulu hubungannya dan wanita bermarga Jung itu baik-baik saja, dia selalu senang melihat senyuman manis di bibir kecil wanita itu namun sekarang dia tidak tahu kenapa hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja Sehun enggan dan tidak sudih lagi bertegur sapa dengan wanita yang sekarnag tinggal di rumahnya berkat paksaan sang ibu.

Sehun muak, seharusnya wanita itu tahu jika di hatinya sudah ada seseorang yang masih sangat ia cntai saat ini. Seharusnya sebagai teman, Jessica bisa mengerti perasannya, bukan malah menambah beban masalahnya dengan kehadiran wanita itu di kehidupannya yang suram sekarang.

Sehun tahu Jessica tidak salah, sebagai orang yang sudah kenal baik dengan Jaejoong, wanita blasteran itu hanya menurut saat ibu dari temannya meminta dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dari keterpurukannya, Jaejoong ingin dia menyembuhkan luka di hati Sehun dan menghapus nama Luhan dari hati Sehun. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong belum mengenal baik sang putra, karena nyatanya bukan Jessica lah obat yang Sehun butuhkan, yang Sehun butuhkan hanya satu, obat luka di hati Sehun hanya satu, dan itu bukan Jessica.

Rasanya sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan yang sudah menggenggan erat hatinya, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Luhan yang sudah memiliki seluruh hatinya, meskipun sudah terlambat tapi cinta yang di rasakannya semakin hari semakin bersemi selayaknya musim semi saat ini.

Sehun pun sulit mengerti jalan pikirannya, setengah hatinya merindukan dan menginginkan Luhan namun setengah hatinya menpertanyakan benarkah jika wanita yang sudah tiada itu adalah pilihan hatinya.

Sehun tahu. Cinta pertamanya, Luhannya tidak akan pergi jika saja Sehun tidak bertindak bodoh. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, semakin hari ia semakin merindukan kehadiran wanita itu. Sepenuh hati dia merindukan Luhan, sangat rindu.

Sudah dia katakan berapa kali jika dia sudah ketergantungan pada Luhan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran wanita itu. ketika ia sedang lelah, ketika ia sedang butuh seseorang, Luhan selalu ada untuknya. Luhan bersama senyum cantik dan usapan lembutnya selalu menenangkannya.

Rasanya saat ini Sehun sudah sepenuh hati memuja Luhan, namun dengan kesadaran penuh ia menyakiti wanita luar biasa baik itu.

Andai saja dia bisa memutar waktu, maka tidak akan ia sia-siakan waktu bahagianya saat bersama Luhan dulu, dan andai saja dia bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal, iya.. andai saja. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan mungkin sekarat karena rindu di hatinya seperti ini.

"Luhan, aku rindu", ia bergumam serak, sesak di dada dan sakit di hatinya membuatnya benar-benar lemah. Memukul dadanya saat lagi-lagi ia kesulitan menarik nafas karena penyesalan yang menghimpitnya.

Dan karena tidak ingin mati konyol karena rindu dan sesalnya, Sehun keluar dari kamar yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan manisnya bersama Luhan. Melangkah gontai keluar dari rumah untuk di hadapkan dengan mobil sport yang baru ia beli beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 _"Luhan.."_

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat pikirannya mulai gila dan mengingingkan Luhan akan mendatanginya dan menemaninya lagi seperti dulu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah mobil dan membuka pintunya untuk terduduk lemas saat melihat mobil itu kosong hanya berisikan beberapa paper bag yang ia ketahui benar milik siapa.

 _Hiks_

Lagi, Sehun menangis lagi saat mengingat jika ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan Luhan. Ia menangis mengingat betapa besarnya rindu yang ia rasakan pada wanita itu. Rasanya dulu Sehun menangis hanya sekali atau dua kali dalam setahun, tapi sekarang air matanya begitu mudah tumpah saat ia merasa sepi, atau saat hatinya mendengar segala sesuatu tentang Luhan.

"Astaga Tuan, anda kenapa Tuan?", pria paruh baya yang kerap Luhan sapa paman Han membantu sang majikan berdiri. Pria yang pernah di tugaskan untuk menjadi sopir Luhan itu menatap sedih melihat wajah basah sang tuan muda yang benar-benar terlihat sekarat.

"Tuan.."

"Siapa yang membawa mobil ini?", tanya Sehun serak.

"Mobil ini sudah terparkir sejak pagi tadi di depan gerbang Tuan. Yang membawanya adalah seorang wanita cantik yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Tuan"

"Apa itu Luhan?", tanyanya penuh harap, bodoh memang, tapi apa salahnya jika ia berharap.

Paman Han menggeleng lemah yang menambah genangan anak sungai di pelupuk mata Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tangan paman Han dan menghapus cepat air matanya, mengatakan kebohongan jika ia baik-baik saja dan ingin sendiri yang membuat sang supir dengan berat hati mengangkat kakinya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

" _Aku rasa aku mulai gila"_ , Sehun terkekeh menyedihkan dan memasuki bugatti yang pernah menjadi bukti betapa ia sudah mencintai Luhan sejak lama.

Karena rindunya, Sehun menyalakan mobil itu dan membawanya entah kemana. Membayangkan wajah cantik Luhan yang pernah duduk di balik kemudi dengan wajah cerianya saat ia sudah mengizinkan wanita itu kembali menyetir pasca kecelakaan yang di alaminya.

Tanpa terasa, _Bugatti_ itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit, menghantarkan Sehun pada tempat bekerja sang dokter cantik yang pernah merawatnya dengan begitu tulus.

Dengan langkah pelannya Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil, berdiri seorang diri dan menatap sendu bangunan bertingkat di depannya. Bangunan yang pernah menjadi tempatnya berteriak dengan lantang mengatakan jika Luhan, sang dokter tercantik di rumah sakit ini adalah kekasihnya yang membuatnya di hadiahi cubitan kecil di perut berototnya.

Sehun menghapus kedua sudut matanya yang berair dan berjalan lebih dekat ke depan pintu masuk.

"Ooh, bukankah anda adalah kekasihnya Dokter Xi?"

Sehun yang berwajah sendu tersenyum kecut pada beberapa perawat muda yang sepertinya baru menyelesaikan makan siang mereka di cafe depan rumah sakit.

"Ne..", jawab Sehun lirih sambil mengangguk dan mengamini pernyataan para perawat itu.

"Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ah...", kedua perawat yang baru saja menyapa Sehun itu menoleh malas pada rekan kerja mereka.

"Kau lelet..", perawat cantik yang sedang berlari ngos-ngosan itu mendelik pada dua pasangan di depannya, "Kalian meninggalkan ku", katanya kesal, membalas delikan tajam yang sedang di layangkan Taehyung padanya karena sudah menganggu momen makan siangnya bersama sang kekasih.

Menyadari ada orang lain di dekat mereka perawat cantik itu; Yeri membungkuk pada pria tampan di depannya, "Annyeong haseyo Sehun-ssi", sapanya sopan pada Sehun, Sehun yang cukup populer di rumah sakit mereka karena seringnya pria itu datang kemari untuk menemui Luhan.

 _'Luhan'_

Seakan teringat sesuatu perawat cantik itu menatap tidak yakin pada Sehun sebelum berujar gugup, "Em Sehun-ssi, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?", tanyanya yang mengundang kernyitan bingung di dahi Sehun.

"Kalian pergilah aku ada urusan dengan Tuan ini", ujarnya yang membuat Taehyung menatapnya menyelidik, curiga pada kelakuan Yeri yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Sehun.

"Baiklah..", Masih dengan mata menyelidiknya, adik dari Kim Myungsoo itu berjalan mundur untuk meninggalkan yeri dan Sehun, semakin curiga saat Yeri manarik tangan Sehun dan menjauh dari area rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?", Sehun bertanya malas pada perawat di depannya yang dengan seenaknya menarik dirinya ke taman rumah sakit.

Yeri tersenyum canggung pada Sehun yang sepertinya tidak menyukai kelakuannya, "Em Sehun-ssi, apa anda kemari untuk mencari dokter Xi atau karena merindukannya?", tanya Yeri lirih karena menyadari benar dengan pertanyaan lancang yang ia berikan pada Sehun.

"Dua-duanya", jawab Sehun jujur, tidak mengerti juga kenapa ia harus meladeni dan menjawab pertanyaan sang perawat.

"Begini", Yeri meremat gugup ujung seragamnya dan menatap tidak enak pada pria mempesona di depannya, "Semua orang mengatakan jika Dokter Xi sudah mati tanpa alasan yang jelas", katanya pelan.

 _'Alasannya jelas, hati dan tubuhnya di sakiti dengan begitu kejam',_ Sehun hanya bisa membatin sedih. Lagi-lagi terbayang dengan kesalahan fatalnya di malam itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah percaya dengan berita yang aku anggap hanya rumor itu, apa lagi Dokter Byun selalu menghindar setiap kali kami bertanya tentang Luhan dan kematiannya yang mendadak, namun tidak sekalipun Dokter Byun menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan benar, dia selalu menghindar dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan", lanjut Yeri lagi yang menyampaikan kegusarannya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Benarkah?", Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kepergian Luhan mata sehun berbinar penuh harap.

"Eoh", Yeri mengangguk, tidak menyangka dengan respon yang di berikan Sehun, dia pikir Sehun akan mengabaikan keluh kesahnya seperti apa yang selalu di lakukan Taehyung, "Dan Sehun-ssi, aku rasa Dokter Xi masih hidup", ujar Yeri semakin gugup, takut jika Sehun akan mentertawakan omong kosongnya. Ia menunduk takut, bersiap menerima reaksi kemarahan pria di hadapannya. Namun, tanpa di duga, Sehun menggenggam erat kedua bahunya dan menatapnya penuh harap, "Apa yang membuat mu yakin jika Luhan masih hidup dan tidak meninggalkanku?", bibir Sehun tersenyum namun matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, takut jika harapannya hanya harapan semu belaka.

Jika saja tidak ingat siapa pria yang sedang meremas bahunya rasanya perawat muda itu ingin sekali menghapus air mata Sehun yang sudah membasahi wajah tampannya, Yeri bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa besarnya rindu dan cinta yang Sehun persembahkan untuk dokter cantik mereka, "Satu minggu yang lalu aku mendapat tugas di luar kota, dan saat di perjalanan aku turun dari mobil dinas kami untuk mampir ke mini market membeli minum. Dan di sana..", Yeri menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan remasan di bahunya semakin kuat, manunjukkan betapa Sehun penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan, "Dan di sana aku melihat Luhan, Aku melihat dokter Xi", kata Yeri tercekat. Tidak sanggup melihat derasnya air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Sehun.

"Benarkah? ", tanya Sehun serak, senang dan penuh harap.

Yeri mengangguk cepat, ikut meneteskan air matanya saat melihat mata merah itu membentuk eye smile yang sangat cantik, di balik kesedihannya Yeri tahu ada binar dan harapan yang besar di mata basah Sehun, "Aku yakin jika wanita itu adalah Dokter Xi, aku sangat yakin, hanya Dokter Xi yang memiliki senyuman tulus dan mata rusa yang begitu cantik, aku yakin jika wanita itu adalah Dokter Xi", Ujar Yeri lagi meyakinkan, sejak awal kematian Luhan dia sudah meragukan rumor ganjil itu.

"Benar, hanya Luhan yang memiliki mata dan senyuman cantik itu", kata Sehun senang namun terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Yeri, "Di mana kau melihat kekasihku?", tanyanya benar-benar berharap dan menatap memohon pada Yeri. Membuat sang perawat begitu teriris melihat besarnya harapan Sehun untuk bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Aku melihatnya di mini market pusat kota, Gyeonggi"

Hanya dengan mendengar jika Luhan masih hidup saja rasanya sebagian beban di hatinya sudah terangkat begitu saja, dan saat Yeri mengatakan tempat di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, pria itu semakin lega dan mulai bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan, tapi terima kasih, terima kasih banyak", ujar Sehun cepat dan segera pergi dari sana untuk kembali ke mobil dan menemui sang cinta pertama.

Tanpa membersihkan wajah basahnya Sehun mengemudikan bugatti itu dengan cepat dan sangat berharap jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, ia benar-benar berharap jika wanita yang Yeri lihat adalah benar Luhan, Luhannya, bukan orang lain.

" _Luhan-ah, jangan pergi lagi, ku mohon tetap di situ karena aku akan membawa mu pulang_ ", Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya, berdoa semoga penderitaannya berakhir hari ini juga, dia lelah di hantui rasa bersalah dan rindu yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk dan menyiksa batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama namun di jam yang berbeda. Dua wanita yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh mungil itu berjalan ceria memasuki rumah megah sang sahabat, kedua wanita itu menggandeng makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan di tangan mereka sambil bersenandung kecil, lelah akibat perjalan jauh yang mereka tempuh tidak mereka hiraukan karena perasaan senang yang sedang mereka rasakan.

"Lulu eommaaaa...", Luhan yang baru selesai menghabiskan waktunya berenang di kolam renang milik sang ayah untuk menjernihkan pikirannya tersenyum senang pada dua bocah yang sedang berlari kecil untuk menubruk tubuh basahnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Ya Tuhan, eomma benar-benar merindukan kalian", kata Luhan senang dan mengecupi seluruh wajah si kembar yang terkikik.

 _Ekhm_

Luhan yang sedang sibuk bersama si kembar menoleh pada dua gadis kesayangannya yang sedang merengut karena merasa di abaikan, "Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku jika kalian ingin kemari?", tanyanya, melupakan jika sang sahabat tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya akibat phonselnya yang sengaja ia buang di rumah sakit Hanyang.

"Katakan itu pada nomor tidak aktif mu"

Luhan terkekeh ringan saat Baekhyun mencibirnya, pasalnya hanya Yixing yang mengetahui jika ia sudah tidak memiliki benda persegi itu lagi.

"Ayo ke kamar, aku mau mengganti baju", Luhan berujar sambil melirik tubuh basahnya yang hanya berlapis bathrobe. Berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menggandeng Dennis dan Jesper di masing-masing tangannya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersungut-sungut di belakangnya.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Setibanya di kamar, dua bocah kembar itu langsung melepaskan tangan sang eomma dan seperti biasa, keduanya akan melompat senang saat mata mereka menemukan kasur empuk yang selalu mereka jadikan trampoline mereka.

Tanpa berujar dan membiarkan kedua bocah itu bermain di kasurnya, wanita bermata rusa itu segera mengganti bajunya dengan setelan yang tergolong lebih rapi dari biasanya sehingga mengundang kernyitan di dahi sempit kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau mau kemana Lu?", Baekhyun mengenyit melihat Luhan yang berdandan seperti hendak pergi.

"Kapan kalian akan kembali ke Seoul? Bukankah si kembar besok harus sekolah?", Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan pula, ia masih sibuk menyapukan beberapa alat make up di wajah cantiknya.

"Sore atau nanti malam, mungkin", jawab Baekhyun tidak yakin, pasalnya dia mengunjungi Luhan tanpa rencana dan melupakan jika ia dan si kembar besok pagi sudah harus kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan sekolah si kembar.

"Aku harus ke Seoul, tapi karena ada kalian aku akan berangkat nanti malam saja bersama kalian"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan, menggenggam tangan halus sang sahabat untuk bertanya, "Ke Seoul? Untuk apa? Apa kau yakin hm?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut saat melihat raut khawatir di wajah sahabatnya, seolah mengatakan jika Seoul masih tidak aman untuk dia kunjungi, "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi Myungsoo oppa dan Woohyun serta beberapa anak buah appa akan menemaniku", jawabnya pelan sambil membalas remasan di kedua tangannya, "Aku harus ke _playhouse_ , ada dokumen penting yang harus segera ku ambil sebelum Yifan menemukannya lebih dulu", Luhan menjelaskan apa tujuannya datang ke Seoul sehingga membuat dua wanita cantik di sisinya semakin khawatir dengannya.

"Luhan-ie, aku tidak yakin", Baekhyun berujar lirih yang juga di angguki Kyungsoo. Mereka cemas, mereka takut, bahkan sepertinya ketakutan yang mereka rasakan lebih besar dari pada Luhan.

Jika saja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak datang tiba-tiba sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin memebritahu kedua sahabatnya dan membuat mereka cemas, dia tahu seberapa besar ketakutan yang sedang di rasakan sang sahabat, "Percaya padaku, aku hanya akan mengambil dokumen itu dan setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Percaya pada ku ya?", Luhan membujuk dengan suara halusnya, meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama ada Myungsoo dan beberapa anak buah sang ayah yang akan menjaganya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, dua wanita cantik kesayangan Luhan itu mendesah dan mengangguk, menarik tubuh mungil sang sahabat bernasib malang untuk memeluknya dan saling memberikan kekuatan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu terutama Sehun dan Yifan", Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam berbisik di telinga Luhan, mengingatkan sang sahabat jika tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu jika ia masih hidup.

" _Hm_ , aku akan hati-hati", ujar Luhan lebih yakin dari tadi, ia membalas pelukan sang sahabat untuk melepas rindu yang sama-sama sedang menumpuk di hati mereka.

Setelah melepas pelukan mereka, Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet berbulu di kamar mereka, masih menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya, "Luhan-ie..", Panggil dokter muda itu lirih. Menatap bertanya pada sang sahabat yang sedang memalingkan wajah, "Apa benar apa yang di katakan Yixing jie?"

Luhan mendesah lelah dan menatap lesu Baekhyun yang sepertinya mengetahui kegundahan yang sedang di rasakanya, "Tentang apa?", tanyanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Beberapa hari lalu saat mengantar si kembar ke sekolah aku bertemu dengan Yixing jie dan dia mengatakan..", Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, bingung harus mengatakan apa, "Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku, perasaan mu, Sehun.., bagaimana tentang itu, apa yang semua Yixing katakan adalah benar?", Baekhyun bertanya terbata, takut menyinggung perasaan sang sahabat.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu Luhan menunduk sedih, tahu benar apa yang di katakan Yixing pada Baekhyun tentang perasaannya pada Sehun, "Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana perasaan ku terhadap pria itu saat ini itu semua tidaklah penting, aku sedang berusaha mengendalikan hati dan pikiranku", jawaban itu membuat ia kembali mengingat Sehun, tidak bisa berbohong lagi betapa ia rindu dengan sang pemilik hati yang tidak bisa pergi dari hatinya.

Melihat wajah sendu sang sahabat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, kembali menggenggam tangan halus itu untuk berujar, "Maafkan aku", katanya yang di balas Luhan dengan anggukan.

Kemudian satu-satunya wanita yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja itu melirik jam dinding yang menggantung manis di kamar dan berujar, "Ini sudah hampir sore, aku akan istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali lagi ke Seoul", Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah yang mengundang Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Luhan tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaring nyaman di karpet, "Istirahatlah, sebelum jam tujuh aku akan mebangunkan kalian", Luhan tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya pulang larut sehingga dia akan kembali ke Seoul di jam tujuh nanti dan segera ke playhouse untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Selamat beristirahat", bisiknya lirih dan memberikan kecupan sayangnya di pipi sang sahabat yang mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Memukul stir mobilnya dan keluar sambil membanting pintu tidak berdosa itu adalah apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Berteriak marah saat harapan besarnya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan tidak tersampaikan.

Ketika menuju Gyeonggi dia begitu semangat dengan harapan yang menggebu, berdoa di dalam hati agar Tuhan mau mempertemukannya dengan wanita yang pernah ia abaikan. Namun apa yang dia dapat, karena semangat dan bahagianya saat mendengar jika wanitanya masih hidup namun dengan bodohnya dia melupakan di mana Yeri bertemu dengan Luhan, mini market mana yang dia maksud pasalnya sudah lebih dari sepuluh mini market di pinggir jalan yang dekat dengan perumahan sudah sehun masuki namun tidak ada Luhan di sana, dia pun tidak menemukan mini market yang terdapat pemukiman di dekatnya.

"AAAGGGHHH LUHAN"

Sejak tadi Sehun tidak berhenti berteriak marah, melampiaskan rasa frustasi dan rindunya pada ban mobil yang menjadi objek tendangan bringasnya. Dia marah bukan karena tidak menemukan wanita cantik itu namun marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya agar berhenti memikirkan Luhan yang membuatnya sesak.

Merasa malu karena sudah seperti orang sinting pria yang rambut klimisnya sudah tak berbentuk itu melajukan mobilnya kembali dengan cepat untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan emosi dan kesedihannya.

 **Bugh..**

Sehun kembali memukul stir mobilnya, mengumpati dirinya yang bodoh. Saat Luhan berada di dekatnya dengan sadarnya dia mengabaikan dan menyakiti Luhan, dan saat wanita itu pergi dia justru nyaris gila karena mencarinya. Sehun benar-benar bodoh dan yaa,, dia menyadari hal itu.

 _Club_ atau bar memang selalu menjadi tempat pelarian nomor satu untuk melampiaskan masalah yang sedang menimpa seseorang. Begitu pun dengan Sehun.

Belum menenggak setetes alkohol pun Sehun sudah tidak sadar jika dia sudah berada di _palyhouse_. Setelah dari Gyeonggi dan tidak berhasil bertemu Luhan ia ingin menenggak setidaknya beberapa botol alkohol untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya yang sudah nyaris gila.

"Berikan aku _port wine_ ", katanya lemah pada sang bartender yang sudah terlalu hafal dengan wajahnya.

"Tidak memesan _Bordeaux_ Tuan?"

Sehun membalas pertanyaan sang bartender yang bermulut cerewet dengan delikan tajamnya, mengatakan jika dia sedang tidak butuh minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol rendah itu, dia sedang butuh port yang memilik kadar alkohol tinggi yang bisa membuatnya rileks seketika. Dia stress, dan dia ingin menghilangkan kesetresannya saat ini juga meskipun dengan cara mabuk.

Tidak bertanya lagi sang bartender langsung meracik minuman sang Tuan. Membiarkan pria menyedihkan di seberangnya menghabiskan bergelas-gelas bahkan beberapa botol _wine_ di _club_ tempat ia bekerja.

 _Sssshhh..._

"Aku yakin jika kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku Luhan"

Dia mulai meracau, meskipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia yakin jika Luhan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya, Luhan sudah berjanji untuk merawatnya dan memastikan sendiri kondisi kesehatannya, jadi Sehun yakin jika Luhan masih ada, Luhan tidak mungkin pergi secepat itu dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

 _Ssshhh.._

"Berikan aku _port_ yang paling tinggi alkoholnya", gumamnya pada sang bartender yang hanya menurut. Menatap ngeri pada Sehun yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Seberapa banyak alkohol yang dia tenggak rasanya itu tidak cukup dan tidak bisa menghilangkan Luhan dari pikirannya, buktinya saja saat ini di matanya wajah cantik wanita itu sedang menatapnya khawatir seperti dulu.

 _"Apa dia mabuk?"_

 _"Tentu saja, dia sudah menghabiskan nyaris empat botol port wine"_

Dalam penglihatan buramnya yang sudah hampir teler Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Luhan-ah..", panggilnya lirih, tangannya melambai ingin membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, matanya kembali merah bukan karena efek alkohol namun karena ia menangis lagi saat Luhan hanya diam saja dan menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Luhan-ah _hiks_ "

Sehun berjalan sempoyongan khas orang mabuk, mengejar sang wanita yang ia kira Luhan sampai ke sofa hitam yang ada di playhouse.

"Luhan-ah..", seperti orang idiot, Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Luhan mengelap bajunya yang basah akibat cairan alkohol, ingin kembali memeluk Luhan lagi namun lagi-lagi di tahan oleh tangan halus yang sering ia kecup itu.

"Kenapa kau mabuk? Bagaimana jika penyakitmu kumat lagi huh?", Dalam penglihatannya Sehun mendengar Luhan yang memarahinya dan masih terus membersihkan baju basahnya.

"Kau kemana saja Luhan-ie? Kau masih hidup kan? Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku kan? Katakan padaku jika kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku hm?", tangan dingin Sehun mengusap pipi lembut itu dan menatap rindu pada wanita di depannya. Kembali menangis menyedihkan saat sang wanita hanya diam sambil menatapnya.

 _'Sehun-ah, kau yang mencampakkan ku tapi kenapa justru kau lah yang sekarat'_

Karena perasaan rindu yang membuncah, Sehun memajukan kepalanya dan memagut bibir belah yang sejak tadi hanya diam terkatup rapat. Tidak perduli jika Luhan akan menghajarnya dan memarahinya, dia tidak perduli. Yang dia inginkan dan butuhkan saat ini hanya Luhan tetap di sisinya dan berada dalam jangkaunnya, tidak apa-apa jika Luhan membencinya dan menghabiskan sisa umurnya untuk menyiksanya, tidak apa-apa, Sehun rela asalkan Luhan tetap berada di sisinya dan tidak meninggalkannya lagi.

Sehun terus menghisap lembut bibir yang begitu ia rindukan itu, menggigitnya bergantian untuk merasakan tekstur lembut bibir Luhannya, cintanya yang mulai kembali.

 _'Panas, basah, dan sensual, aku masih ingat dengan rasa ciuman ini Sehun-ah'_

Keduanya memejamkan mata, saling mengutarakan betapa mereka saling merindukan dan masih saling mencintai melalui ciuman mereka.

Sehun bahkan sudah memajukan tubuhnya untuk merapat pada wanita di sampingnya, memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam tautannya.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman tanpa nafsu dan hanya ada cinta dan rindu di dalamnya sang wanita melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menatap dalam bola mata Sehun yang terlihat begitu merindukannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup dengan benar tanpa mu, tetap di sini, ku mohon"

"Kau jahat Sehun, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu. Kalau pun aku mati aku akan terus menghantuimu dengan penyesalan"

"Aku tahu, aku jahat", katanya sedih, menarik sang wanita yang ia kira adalah Luhan ke dalam pelukannya yang untungnya tidak di tolak Luhan.

"Aku merindukan mu, jangan pergi lagi", ujar Sehun lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku nyaris mati karena merindukan mu, jangan pergi lagi ku mohon jangan pergi lagi", katanya semakin lemah, sudah tidak kuat menahan matanya yang mulai memberat namun tidak ingin pingsan saat ini juga dan kembali kehilangan Luhannya.

"Jangan pergi ku mohon, maafkan aku, aku mencintai mu Luhan, sangat mencintai mu"

Sang wanita hanya diam mendengarkan semua keluh kesah kerinduan yang sedang di rasakan pria yang sedang memeluknya, ikut menjatuhkan air matanya saat sang pria menangis tersedu di bahunya.

"Sehun-ah.."

"SEHUN.."

Wanita yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Sehun itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan segera bersembunyi saat ada yang memanggil Sehun, menatap dari jauh siapa gerangan seseorang yang terdengar begitu khawatir pada pria yang baru saja memeluk dan menciumnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Sehun-ah astaga, kau mendengar ku? Apa kau mabuk huh?"

Sang wanita yang sedang mengintip meremas dadanya yang sesak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, menatap pedih saat wanita cantik itu begitu khawatir pada Sehun yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Berjuta kali ia mengatakan jika ia sudah tidak mencintai Sehun namun rasanya tetap sakit saat ada wanita lain yang menjaga dan memperhatikan Sehun selain dirinya.

"Permisi.."

Luhan melihat wanita itu memanggil salah satu bartender untuk mendekat ke arah mereka dan membantu menegakkan tubuh lemas Sehun.

"Sudah berapa lama dia mabuk?", tanya wanita itu sambil merapikan rambut berantakan Sehun.

"Anda siapa nona?"

"Aku adalah calon tunangannya, sekarang bantu aku membawa Sehun ke mobil"

Tunangan?

Wanita yang masih betah mengintip itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dingin _playhosue_ , tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih saat ada orang lain yang bisa menjaga Sehun dan membuat Sehun bisa hidup dengan benar. Dia pun sudah mendengar desas desus jika pewaris tunggal Oh enterprise itu akan bertunangan dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya, wanita baik yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang sederajat dengan keluarga Oh.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa rasanya masih sakit padahal aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi", wanita itu memukul dadanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum berjalan menjauh dan menyelesaikan urusannya di sini. Bergumam dalam hati bahwa ia harus meninggalkan kenangan serta cinta dan rindunya di sini, di tempat yang membuat hubungannya dan Sehun bearkhir buruk seperti ini.

"Berbahgaialah, aku pun begitu", katanya lirih sambil menatap punggung kokoh itu yang sudah menjauh meninggalkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?", Pria berkulit eksotis itu menatap tidak percaya pada seonggok daging yang tergeletak di ranjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengompres Sehun melepaskan handuknya dan ingin kembali ke dapur apartemennya sebelum berujar, "Mabuk berat, tadi malam Jessica yang mengantarkannya karena takut membuat Jae eomma pingsan melihat putranya tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini"

Kai mengangguk dan mendekati Sehun yang masih tidur, pingsan, atau entahlah Kai bukan dokter, dia tidak tahu. Pria tan itu membawa tangannya meraba kening Sehun dan ia berjengit kaget merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh sang sahabat yang sepertinya sedang demam.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Oh Sehun", katanya menyindir Sehun yang terlihat tidak terurus sejak perginya Luhan dari hidupnya, padahal sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan sang sahabat selalu menjaga penampilannya dan selalu terlihat mempesona di mana pun dia berada, tapi lihatlah sekarang, Kai rasa saat ini dia justru jauh lebih tampan dari Sehun.

"Kata dokter dia demam, dan efek alkoholnya membuatnya pingsan sampai sekarang"

Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan membawa botol air mineral dan gelas di tangannya kembali mendekati Sehun dan menjelaskan kondisi sang sahabat pada Kai yang mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa Luhan membuatnya nyaris sekarat seperti ini"

"Kenapa Luhan?", tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya seraya berujar, "Dari semalam dia terus menggumamkan nama Luhan dan mengatakan jika Luhan masih hidup"

Kai yang sedang membelakangi Chanyeol refleks menghadap pria itu dengan wajah kagetnya, "Kau serius? Aku rasa Sehun sedang mengkhayal saja", Ujar Kai sedikit terkekeh, mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan saja saat ia sudah bangun nanti"

 _Ssshhh.._

Dua sahabat Sehun yang bersahabat sejak mereka memakai popok itu kompak menoleh pada sumber suara yang sedang memijit kepalanya yang pening.

"Semalam kau mabuk dan sekarang kau demam", tanpa menunggu mata sipit Sehun terbuka sempurna Kai langsung menjawab kebingungan Sehun, mengambil handuk kompresan di keningnya untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Sehun yang baru sadar langsung mendudukkan dirinya, nyaris oleng sehingga membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir.

"Luhan", kata Sehun menatap bertanya pada Kai dan Chanyeol, "Di mana Luhan? Tadi malam aku sedang bersamanya"

"Sehun-ah..", lirih Kai sedih, takut jika sahabat sempurnanya akan menjadi gila karena dokter cantik itu.

"Luhan, dimana Luhan. Katakan padaku di mana Luhan?!", ujar Sehun menuntut, ia meremas tangan Kai yang sedang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu jika Luhan sudah tidak ada", ujar Kai sedih, sangat prihatin dengan kondisi Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju, "Luhan masih hidup, semalam aku bahkan memeluk dan menciumnya", katanya sambil meraba bibirnya, masih ingat dengan jelas betapa hangatnya bibirnya tadi malam saat Luhan membalas ciumannya.

"Tadi malam kau mabuk Sehun, kau hanya sedang mengkhayal saja"

"Aku tidak mengkhayal", bentak Sehun marah, dia tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang pening serta perutnya yang terasa di aduk-aduk ingin memuntahkan semua isinya, "Aku tidak menghayal Kai, Yeol", ujarnya lirih, merasa takut jika kejadian manis tadi malam hanya khayalannya saja seperti apa yang Kai dan Chanyeol katakan, "Aku tidak menghayal", lirihnya lagi di sertai dengan isakannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang mengkhayal dan wanita tadi malam adalah Luhan, Luhannya yang benar-benar masih hidup. Luhannya yang tadi malam membalas pelukan dan ciuaman lembutnya.

"Jika kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa bertanya pada Yeri, suster di rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja dulu. Dia yang memberitahu ku jika Luhan masih hidup dan sedang berada di Gyeonggi saat ini"

"Kau bilang jika tadi malam kau melihat Luhan di club tapi sekarang kau mengatakan jika Luhan sedang di Gyeonggi, kau benar-benar sedang mabuk Sehun-ah", Kai menatap sedih Sehun yang terisak sambil menggeleng ribut dan bergumam 'aku tidak mabuk aku tidak mabuk' berulang-ulang.

Sehun yakin, seribu persen dia yakin jika wanita itu adalah Luhan. Suaranya, baunya, dan rasa bibirnya itu milik Luhan. Tidak mungkin dia lupa dengan semua itu.

"Mungkin wanita yang kau maksud adalah Jessica, karena tadi malam dia lah yang membawamu kemari"

Mendengar nama wanita itu Sehun yang sedang tertunduk sedih mengepalkan tangannya erat, mengutuk kehadiran wanita yang sudah membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengutuk Jessica yang membuatnya kembali kehilangan Luhan. Jika saja Jessica tidak datang maka Luhan tidak mungkin pergi lagi. Sehun pun mendengar di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menipis saat Jessica memanggilnya dengan lantang mengalahkan suara musik di club.

"Kai-ya, Yeol-ah..", Seru Sehun lirih, "Aku tidak berbohong, aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Luhan, dia benar-benar masih hidup Yeol-ah, Kai-ya..", Sehun menatap bersungguh-sungguh kedua sahabatnya yang mengundang reaksi berbeda dari dua pria di hadapannya. Jika Kai menatapnya sedih dan prihatin, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu langsung keluar dari dalam kamar dan mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk memastikan sendiri apa yang Sehun katakan.

'Gyeonggi', Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, jarum jam masih di angka sembilan dan perjalanan dari Seoul ke Gyeonggi lebih dari dua jam. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dan berdoa semoga ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dan menyeret wanita itu pulang sambil mengatakan betapa ia berhasil membuat Sehun sekarat bahkan nyaris sinting sejak kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang dari Seoul tadi malam Luhan tidak sendiri, tidak pula bersama Myungsoo dan Woohyun, namun wanita yang perasaannya sedang terombang-ambing itu pulang dengan membawa dua bocah kembar di sisinya, dua bocah yang harus ikut dengannya di karenakan dua ibunya yang lain sedang sangat sibuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun yang harus dinas keluar kota dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus usahanya di bidang kuliner. Membuat dua bocah kembar itu harus rela ikut dengan ibunya yang lain ke kota yang cukup juah dari Seoul.

"Lulu eomma, Jesper mau main", Luhan yang masih merasakan kantuk akibat baru tidur di jam tiga pagi membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada si bungsu yang sedang merengek.

"Apa kalian tidak lelah?", tanya Luhan lembut, dia yakin jika Dennis dan Jasper tidak lelah mengingat selama di perjalanan tadi malam mereka berdua tertidur nyenyak di pelukannya dan Myungsoo.

Jasper menggeleng dan menarik tangan sang ibu untuk bermain ke taman bermain, mereka bosan berada di dalam rumah Luhan yang tidak ada satupun sesuatu yang bisa mereka mainkan, tidak ada mainan mobil-mobilan atau pun robot yang bisa menjadi teman mereka bermain mengingat tadi malam sang Lulu eomma membawa mereka dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan yang menyadari kebosanan yang di rasakan si kembar hanya menurut saat kedua tangannya di apit oleh dua bocah itu, menurut saja saat keduanya menyeret dirinya ke taman bermain di dekat pemukiman mereka.

"Tunggu di sini _hm_? Eomma akan membelikan bola untuk kalian bermain", Luhan yang peka menyadari wajah lesu si kembar karena saat tiba di taman bermain keduanya menatap lesu pada ayunan dan perosotan yang sudah sering keduanya mainkan di taman sekolah mereka.

"Ne eomma", sahut dua bocah itu kompak.

Meskipun sedang lelah, demi menyenangkan hati kedua anak kesayangannya wanita cantik itu berjalan ke sana ke mari mencari toko mainan anak-anak yang keberadaannya tidak begitu banyak, tidak seperti di Seoul yang dengan mudahnya dia bisa mencari mainan untuk si kembar hanya dengan memasuki satu toko saja.

 _Ckiitt.._

"Oowwwhh ya Tuhan", Luhan mengelus dadanya kaget saat ia hendak menyeberang jalan tiba-tiba ada audi hitam yang hampir saja menabraknya, salahkan Luhan yang menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh kiri kanan terlebih dahulu.

"LUHAN"

 _Deg_

Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat Luhan tahu suara siapa itu, suara bas yang sedang berteriak kaget memanggilnya di ikuti dengan suara bantingan pintu mobil yang membuat Luahn pucat pasi.

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak mau bertemu mereka", Luhan menggeleng ribut dengan wajah yang mulai memucat, ingin segera berlari pulang namun kakinya terasa lemas apa lagi saat langkah kaki pria itu yang mulai mendekatinya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya Luhan berlari membawa ketakutan serta perasaan cemas nya, berlari ke arah taman untuk membawa si kembar pulang kembali ke rumahnya yang aman tanpa harus bertemu salah satu manusia yang ia anggap tidak punya hati.

"Dokter Xi..", bukan hal yang sulit bagi pria itu; Chanyeol untuk mengejar langkah bergetar Luhan dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Luhan, hei.."

"Lepas.."

Pria yang memiliki senyum ramah itu kaget melihat reaksi Luhan yang melangkah mundur dengan wajah pucat pasi serta mata merahnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan begitu terlihat takut sekaligus marah pada dirinya.

"Jangan mendekati ku..!", bentak Luhan sambil menatap tajam pada Chanyeol dengan mata merahnya, ia terus berjalan mundur berharap akan segera sampai di taman dan segera membawa si kembar pulang.

"Luhan-ssi", ujar Chanyeol sedih, tidak pernah menduga jika Luhan akan bereaksi seperti ini. Saat melihat Luhan yang masih hidup dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dia sudah luar biasa kaget, dan semakin kaget melihat reaksi Luhan yang begitu menghindarinya dan sangat terlihat jika wanita itu menyimpan kebencian untuknya.

"Luhan-ssi, kau benar Luhan kan, Xi Luhan?", Chanyeol bertanya tidak yakin, pasalnya Luhan yang mereka

kenal tidak pernah sekalipun menatapnya tajam seperti ini.

"Ne, aku Luhan. Aku adalah Luhan yang kalian biarkan mati di depan mata kalian di malam itu"

Hati Chanyeol benar-benar tertohok saat menyadari penyebab ketakutan dan kemarahan Luhan di karenakan sikap pengecut mereka di malam itu.

"Menjauhlah, jangan mendekati ku seperti apa yang kalian lakukan di malam itu", Luhan marah, dan ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya bersalah, menyesal karena sudah membuat wanita yang selalu tersenyum seperti Luhan berubah menjadi wanita yang terlihat amat sangat menyedihkan sama seperti yang di alami Sehun. Chanyeol teriris melihat Luhan yang marah, namun air matanya justru tidak berhenti menetes terlihat sangat kesakitan dan menyedihkan, "Aku membenci kalian, pergilah", Luhan berujar datar dan berbalik untuk menjauhi Chanyeol, namun lagi-lagi pria itu mencekalnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia dengar, "Aku tahu meminta maaf bukanlah hal yang kau butuhkan, kau pun tidak akan memaafkan perbuatan jahat kami, tapi Luhan-ssi.. ", Luhan tetap diam, berdiri kaku menghadap Chanyeol yang memohon waktu dan ampunannya, "Luhan-ssi, pulanglah ke Seoul, Sehun membutuhkan mu, kau tahu, Sehun benar-benar sekarat sejak kepergian mu"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghalau air matanya yang kembali ingin tumpah, tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dan memperlihatkan betapa ia masih mengkhawatirkan dan merindukan pria itu, namun sepertinya dia gagal, karena nyatanya Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas jika masih ada cinta di mata rusa itu saat ia menyebutkna nama Sehun, "Kembalilah, Sehun benar-benar merindukan mu. Kau tahu jika dia mencintaimu Luhan-ssi, malam itu dia hanya sedang terbakar cemburu saja, ku mohon selamatkan Sehun, dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu", bujuk Chanyeol panjang lebar, ikut meneteskan air mata saat mata cantik sang dokter yang terlihat begitu terluka, "Ku mohon, demi Sehun. Saat ini Sehun sedang sakit, ku mohon Luhan, ku mohon.."

"Eomma..."

Luhan yang sempat goyah dan sedih memikirkan Sehun mengucap syukur pada Dennis yang memanggilnya dan menyadarkannya dari kebodohannya. Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sedang memohon, Luhan menghampiri Dennis dan Jasper yang sepertinya marah padanya yang begitu lama.

"Eomma mana bolanya?"

Luhan menatap bersalah dan tersenyum sedih pada si kembar, "Ayo kita pulang", ujar Luhan serak sambil menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Eomma kenapa menangis?"

Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan mata saat jari-jari mungil itu kompak menghapus air matanya, "Kita pulang", kata Luhan sambil menggandeng si kembar, melewati Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mencekal tangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Chanyeol, "Apa lagi?"

"Siapa mereka?", mata besar Chanyeol melirik pada satu bocah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Dari mulai mata, bibir, hidung, bahkan rambut keritingnya begitu sama persis dengan miliknya membuat Chanyeol bergetar bukan main saat untuk pertama kalinya tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Mereka anak ku", Luhan menjawab ketus, heran dengan Chanyeol yang menatap Dennis dengan intens.

"Eommaaaa.."

Si kembar kembali merengek dan begitu sebal pada Luhan yang mengabaikan mereka, " _Arasseo_ kita pulang", kata Luhan akhirnya, berjalan memunggungi Chanyeol yang kebingungan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tidak rela saat Luhan membawa pergi kedua bocah itu dari hadapannya.

"Eomma siapa paman itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa"

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih mendengar Luhan yang tidak lagi menganggapnya teman, semakin pedih saat bocah mengemaskan itu menatap benci padanya, seakan-akan ingin memarahinya karena sudah membuat ibunya menangis.

"LUHAN-SSI..."

Dada wanita cantik itu benar-benar bergemelutuk panas saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya, "Bisakah kau pergi dari sini, lihat, anak-anak ku menatap mu tidak suka", Luhan mendesis marah dan menunjuk pada Dennis dan Jesper yang mendelik pada pria jangkung yang sudah membuat sang ibu menangis.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman kecilnya pada si kembar, "Berapa umur mereka?", Chanyeol mengabaikan kemarahan makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan itu, dia bertanya memastikan, memastikan sesuatu yang sudah ia rindukan sejak lama.

"Enam tahun paman"

Mata besar Chanyeol terbelalak lebar saat kedua bocah ini kompak memanggilnya paman, apa ia terlihat setua itu?

"Enam tahun?", tanya Chanyeol lagi yang di balas kedua bocah itu dengan anggukan, sedangkan Luhan menatap malas pada Chanyeol yang begitu tertarik dengan si kembar.

"Paman, jangan ganggu eomma, kami ingin pulang".

Seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa melunturkan senyuman lebarnya, berdesir hangat saat ia memberikan usapan di masing-masing kepala si kembar sebelum mereka berlalu menjauhinya dengan menggenggam lembut tangan halus Luhan.

 _'Kembar? Enam tahun?_ ', jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat, memikirkan kesamaan yang terasa pas dengan kejadian di masa lalunya, apa lagi saat ia melihat bocah yang paling tinggi, bocah itu benar-benar seperti refleksi dirinya, sangat mirip, benar-benar mirip dan membuat Chanyeol berdebar dengan perasaan menghangat.

Dan di rasa urusannya untuk memastikan sendiri jika apa yang di katakan Sehun bukan omong kosong belaka sudah selesai, pria yang baru saja di panggil paman itu kembali memasuki mobilnya dan menepuk jidatnya saat melupakan di mana Luhan tinggal selama ini. Kemudian mata besarnya melirik ke sekitar untuk mendapati pemukiman yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran kota kecil seperti Gyeonggi, melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan untuk menyusuri perumahan di sini berharap Luhan dan dua bocah kembar tadi belum terlalu jauh dan belum memasuki rumah mereka.

"Di mana rumah mereka?", Pria bermarga Park itu memutar balik mobilnya saat yang di cari sudah tidak terlihat, mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke Seoul dan berjanji akan kembali lagi kemari, entah dengan alasan apa, yang jelas ada perasaan yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan dan anak-anaknya lagi.

Sampai di Seoul, pria dua minggu yang lalu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang kekasih itu tidak kembali ke apartmennya, namun ia justru ke rumah Sehun saat menerima pesan singkat dari Kai yang mengatakan jika Sehun sudah kembali ke rumahnya, tidak menghiraukan nasihat Kai yang memintanya tetap berada di apartemen Chanyeol karena takut membuat Oh Jaejoong sedih melihat kondisi anak semata wayangnya yang tidak baik-baik saja.

 _'Aku tidak tahu, kau akan senang atau justru semakin sekarat saat mengetahui kenyataan ini Sehun-ah',_ Chanyeol bergumam ragu, harus jujur atau justru berbohong dan menutupi kenyataan yang baru saja ia lihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke sampai di sini dulu ya guys, udh 9K lebih soalnya. Enek gue**

 **Baby**

 **Saturday, 2017 12 02**

 _Review juseyo, 520_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Previous chap...**_

 _Sampai di Seoul, pria dua minggu yang lalu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang kekasih itu tidak kembali ke apartmennya, namun ia justru ke rumah Sehun saat menerima pesan singkat dari Kai yang mengatakan jika Sehun sudah kembali ke rumahnya, tidak menghiraukan nasihat Kai yang memintanya tetap berada di apartemen Chanyeol karena takut membuat Oh Jaejoong sedih melihat kondisi anak semata wayangnya yang tidak baik-baik saja._

 _'Aku tidak tahu, kau akan senang atau justru semakin sekarat saat mengetahui kenyataan ini Sehun-ah', Chanyeol bergumam ragu, harus jujur atau justru berbohong dan menutupi kenyataan yang baru saja ia lihat._

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah biar ku bantu"

"Tidak perlu..."

Wanita bermarga Jung itu tersenyum pahit menerima perlakuan Sehun yang rasanya semakin hari semakin dingin saja padanya.

Tidak memperdulikan penolakan yang terus di berikan Sehun, wanita itu mencoba untuk membantu Sehun lagi yang sedang bersusah payah menaiki tangga rumah untuk menuju ke kamarnya, "Sepertinya kau masih sedikit mabuk dan tubuhmu masih sangat panas Sehun-ah, mau ku buatkan sesuatu?", ujar wanita itu; Jessica sambil meraba kening berkeringat Sehun.

Mengabaikan segala perlakuan dan ucapan Jessica yang terdengar begitu khawatir, sang Tuan muda di rumah itu berjalan sempoyongan dan dengan tenaganya yang terasa terkuras habis ia membanting pintu kamarnya pertanda pengusiran halus untuk Jessica yang terlonjak kaget.

Wanita bermarga Jung itu menatap sendu pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup rapat, mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa sang pemilik kamar yang dulu berteman baik dengannya kini dengan terang-terangan mengatakan tidak menyukainya melalui sikap dinginnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun berubah dan sangat menjaga jarak denganya, menurutnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun pada Sehun terlepas dari ia yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupan Sehun memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong yang memintanya untuk mencoba menghibur Sehun dan mengalihkan pikiran Sehun dari wanita yang di cintainya.

Siapa gerangan wanita itu Jessica tidak tahu, yang jelas wanita itu sangat beruntung karena bisa memasuki hati Sehun yang beku dan bisa memberikan pengaruh yang besar untuk kehidupan Sehun di mana hal itu adalah hal tersulit yang tidak pernah berhasil Jessica lakukan.

"Sehun-ah..", jessica sedikit berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Demi Tuhan, aku menyesal pulang ke rumah", Dengan nada dinginnya Sehun berujar kesal pada Jessica yang selalu mengganggunya. Kembali membanting pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya yang tidak terasa nyaman lagi untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jess.."

Wanita berperawakan mungil yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di depan pintu apartmen Chanyeol itu membuka mata terkatupnya dan memberikan senyuman tipis pada salah satu sahabat Sehun yang merupakan pemilik apartmen yang selalu Sehun jadikan tempat untuk kabur.

Dengan perlahan Jessica menyingkir dan membiarkan Chanyeol menemui Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah Sehun sudah pulang ke rumahnya?", Sebelum masuk ke apartmennya, pria yang masih begitu rapi dengan setelan kantornya walaupun sudah melakukan perjalan jauh itu bertanya pada wanita berwajah sendu di sampingnya yang langsung membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah, pertanda ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun walau pada kenyataannya dia lah yang mengikuti Sehun sejak Sehun meninggalkan rumah beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Masuklah, aku titip Sehun lagi, demamnya masih tinggi", ujar Jessica dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya kasihan.

Setelah Jessica menghilang dari pandangannya Chanyeol mengintip sebentar sebelum membuka pintu aprtmennya lebar-lebar, mendengus saat sang tamu tak di undang menyambutnya dengan delikan tajam dan raut tidak suka. Lupakah ia siapa yang merawatnya semalaman? Lupakah ia siapa pemilik apartmen ini?

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini lagi? Tidak betah di rumah mu?", Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang sedang Sehun jadikan kasur, tidak perduli jika Sehun akan memberikannya tendangan dan mengusirnya dari apartmennya sendiri. Ia menggeleng maklum melihat Sehun yang sedang demam namun menolak untuk di kompres dan minum obat. Terbukti dari panasnya yang bukannya semakin menurun justru semakin tinggi.

"Dari mana saja kau?", Sehun bertanya sebal, marah pada Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya dengan Kai tanpa berujar sepatah kata pun. Ia semakin sebal saat Kai terus mengatainya mengkhayal dan bermimpi setiap kali Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Kai bahwa apa yang ia alami tadi malam bukanlah mimpi. Dan Sehun dengan tenaga lemahnya benar-benar menendang Kai yang menyarankannya pergi ke dokter psikolog untuk mengecek mentalnya yang mulai terganggu, sialan memang, Sehun benar-benar kesal karena tidak ada yang mempercayainya.

"Aku dari Gyeonggi..", Chanyeol menjawab santai, menyembunyikan keraguan yang sedang melandanya.

Sehun yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut pening langsung mendudukkan dirinya, dan dengan serius ia menatap Chanyeol, berharap sang sahabat akan memberikannya kabar yang bisa membuatnya kembali bernafas dengan benar.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih melihat hanya dengan mendengar nama Gyeonggi saja Sehun sudah begitu semangat. Bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan kabar ini, haruskah ia berbohong pada Sehun dan menyembunyikan fakta yang ada.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun langsung memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mendadak panas saat melihat Chanyeol yang begitu sedih, sepertinya ia memang sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi dan hanya akan menuruti saran Kai untuk berkonsultasi pada dokter ahli jiwa sekalian untuk memeriksakan jiwanya yang benar-benar terganggu.

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun", Ujar Sehun lesu sambil menghapus kedua sudut matanya yang mulai basah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, turut prihatin dengan kisah cinta yang di alami sang sahabat, "Luhan masih hidup dan aku bertemu dengannya"

Tidak perduli jika Chanyeol sedang berkata jujur atau justru sedang berbohong untuk menyenangkan hatinya, yang jelas saat ini mata yang masih berkaca-kaca itu menatap berbinar pada sang sahabat, "Benar kan apa kataku, aku tidak mengkhayal, tadi malam aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Luhan", ujar Sehun senang, kontras dengan Chanyeol yang hampir menangis melihat reaksi Sehun yang begitu semangat.

Bagaimana ini? Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi penyebab jatuhnya air mata itu lagi.

"Aku bertemu Luhan, dia masih hidup dan _sangat cantik_ ", ujar Chanyeol yang mengundang senyuman lebar di wajah pucat Sehun serta semakin derasnya anak sungai yang memgalis di kedua pipi tirus sang sahabat. Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya karena terlalu merindukan wanita cantik itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana dan kapan dia akan kembali ke Seoul?", Tanya Sehun begitu semangat, ia bahkan sudah meremas kedua tangan Chanyeol, memohon agar Chanyeol mengatakan segalanya yang membuat kerinduannya bukannya berkurang namun justru semakin menggunung.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, dia marah dan justru terlihat sangat membenciku"

Senyuman lebar itu langsung luntur, tahu benar apa yang menjadi penyebab wanita itu berakhir membenci Chanyeol. Jika dengan Chanyeol saja dia sudah sebenci itu lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang dengan terang-terangan menghinanya, "Aku tidak punya harapan lagi", gumam Sehun lirih, tersenyum kecut menyadari betapa sakitnya hati wanita itu.

Mengabaikan raut sedih sang sahabat, yang lebih tinggi kembali berujar dengan suara seraknya, "Tapi Sehun-ah, Luhan tidak sendiri", katanya tercekat. Takut dengan reaksi yang akan Sehun berikan.

"..."

Sehun diam, tidak tertarik lagi karena yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah seberapa besar kebencian yang sedang Luhan persembahkan untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak ingin berbohong namun juga takut untuk berkata jujur, "Sehun-ah, apa kau ingat dengan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Tidak tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol, anak semata wayang Oh Yunho itu hanya membalasnya dengan wajah bertanya pertanda ia tidak ingat karena itu bukanlah suatu yang penting untuknya.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat aku meninggalkan kau dengan Kai di lantai dansa _club_ dekat universitas hanya untuk menemui beberapa gadis SHS yang sedang berpesta alkohol di sana"

 _"Hem_ , aku ingat", Sehun mendengung malas.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya yang di balas Sehun dengan anggukan malas, tidak mengerti apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan yang membuatnya berbelit-belit seperti ini.

"Aku rasa gadis itu adalah Luhan"

"..."

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik, namun saat otaknya sudah memproses sempurna apa yang Chanyeol katakan refleks ia menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan geplakan di kepala pertanda ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Aku serius", kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan sembarangan, apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika gadis SHS yang kau perkosa itu adalah Luhan?"

"Hei, aku tidak memperkosanya, kami sama-sama mabuk berat oke", Chanyeol mengkoreksi kalimat jahat Sehun, tidak terima di tuduh sebagai pria bejat meskipun itu kenyataannya, "Tadi aku melihat Luhan sedang bersama dua bocah kembar yang memanggilnya eomma, dan Luhan pun mengakui jika dua bocah itu adalah anaknya", Chanyeol membekap mulutnya, tidak percaya jika ia baru saja mengatakan berita yang membuat Sehun terdiam seperti patung.

"Sehun-ah..", Kata Chanyeol lemah, tidak sanggup melihat Sehun akan mati di hadapannya, "Hei, itu belum pasti ayolah, aku belum selesai", katanya seceria mungkin, berharap jantung Sehun belum berhenti berdetak dan masih bisa mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Katakan..", kata Sehun lirih. Sedih sebenarnya, dia juga takut mendengar apa yang akan sang sahabat katakan selanjutnya. Dia bahkan sudah menahan nafas bersiap untuk mendengar kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari ini.

" _Emm_ , Luhan sedang bersama dua bocah kembar yang berumur enam tahun, sama persis dengan umur anak ku dan gadis itu", Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, melirik ke arah lain selain mata sendu Sehun yang menohoknya, "Kau tahu, bahkan Luhan mengakui jika dua bocah itu adalah anaknya, lebih lagi mereka berdua memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan eomma", Chanyeol menunduk, tidak kuat melihat wajah basah Sehun sementara bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin Sehun-ah, mereka berdua memang sama-sama memiliki tubuh yang kecil, tapi mereka berdua memilik suara dan bau yang berbeda. Jika bau memang bisa berubah, tapi suara? Tidak mungkin suara teriakan cempreng gadis itu berubah menjadi suara halus seperti milik Luhan. Aku tidak yakin Sehun-ah"

"Kalau begitu gadis itu bukan Luhan, dan dua bocah itu bukan anakmu", Sela Sehuh marah, dadanya sedikit longgar mendengar keganjilan itu, dia tidak tahu bagaimana ia nanti jika harus bersaing dengan Chanyeol yang pastinya akan menang mengingat anak yang ada di antara dia dan wanita itu.

"Tapi Sehun-ah, awalnya aku memenag tidak yakin, namun jika melihat wajah salah stau bocah itu maka aku langsung yakin jika mereka adalah anakku sehun-ah. Mereka kembar, umur enam tahun, dan wajah yang lebih tinggi benar-benar sama persis dengan ku Sehun-ah, kau tahu aku bahkan tersenyum idiot saat merasakan debaran aneh saat aku mengusap kepala mereka", Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, masih ingat dengan jelas desiran aneh saat ia bersentuhan dan bertatapan dengan dua bocah itu, dan senyuman lebar itu seketika luntur saat pria di depannya berujar, "Kau memang idiot", Sehun berujar sarkas, sekarang dia yakin jika Chanyeol lah yang sedang berhalusinasi.

Mengabaikan ucapan jahat Sehun, yang lebih tinggi kembali berujar, "Sehun-ah, apa kau pernah bercinta dengan Luhan?", Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan dari kata -idiot-, dan hanya ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Hampir..", Sehun memilih menjawab jujur mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang sangat penting. Terbayang saat dulu bagaimana bahagianya ia hanya karena bisa memeluk dan mencium wanita yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Apa Luhan tipe wanita agresif?"

"...", Sehun menggeleng, Luhan adalah tipe wanita pasif dan hanya pasrah melihat tubuhnya yang di bejati seseorang, mungkin hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya pasrah saat Yifan menyiksanya dengan begitu kejam.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Seharusnya kau sudah menidurinya sehingga kau tahu dia masih perawan atau tidak, dengan begitu aku pun tidak akan sesulit ini mencari gadis SHS itu"

"Ya!, aku tidak sebejat itu", Kata Sehun marah yang di balas Chanyeol dengusan parah, "Katakan itu pada wanita wanita bayaranmu", katanya menyindir Sehun yang tidak tersindir sama sekali, Sehun memang tergolong bejat pada wanita lain namun tidak dengan wanita yang dia cintai. Dia tipe pria yang akan menjaga wanita yang di cintainya semampunya, dan tidak akan merusak sang wanita selain wanita itu sendiri lah yang menyerahkan diri padanya, "Tapi Sehun-ah demi Tuhan, aku yakin jika dua bocah itu adalah anakku, tapi tentang Luhan, aku tidak yakin"

"Kau tahu nama dua bocah itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya di saat Luhan benar-benar menghindariku dan segera menghilang saat aku ingin berbicara dengan dua anak kecil itu"

"Kenapa kau tidak panggil saja mereka berdua langsung dengan nama yang gadis bersuara cempreng itu tuliskan di kertas enam tahun lalu yang ia titipkan di club?"

"Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh"

"YA!"

Kemudian keduanya terkekeh, menyadari keunikan persahabatan di antara mereka. Saling mengumpati bahkan menghina satu sama lain sebagai cara mengungkapkan kasih sayang di antara mereka.

"Tapi Sehun-ah, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Luhan lagi, hanya untuk memastikan dan menemui anakku saja. Tenang saja aku masih ingin hidup dan tidak ingin mati konyol di tanganmu", Chanyeol memberikan tatapan memohonnya pada Sehun. Berharap Sehun tidak akan memusuhinya hanya karena ia menemui Luhan. Dan pria bermarga Park itu langsung mencibir mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Sehun, "Aku ikut..".

.

.

.

.

.

Pria paruh baya yang selalu berlindung di bawah kuasa sang adik yang berkerja sebagai kepala kepolisian di negaranya itu membanting koran paginya dengan kesal. Giginya bergemelutuk dengan tangan terkepal erat, dadanya berdebar begitu khawatir dan gugup setelah membaca berita mengerikan yang di muat di berita bisnis yang baru saja ia baca.

Kemudian ia mendial nomor sang adik dengan dada semakin berdebar dan wajah semakin memucat seiring jawaban sang adik yang mengatakan jika tepat jam satu tadi malam sang kepala polisi di bekuk dan di jemput paksa oleh beberapa polisi yang langsung memborgolnya dengan tuduhan menyembunyikan dan membantu kejahatan yang ia buat selama ini dan terancam akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

 _Prang_

Pria tua itu membanting phonselnya, menghancurkan cermin yang selalu menjadi saksi senyum kemenangan yang selalu ia sunggingkan setiap kali ia menyelesaikan perbuatan jahatnya.

"Baba...", Wu Yifan, sang putra tunggal si pria tua langsung berlari ke ruang kerja sang ayah saat mendengar suara pecahan yang sudah terbiasa ia dengar. Dan mata tajam yang di hiasi alis tebal itu menatap kaget melihat kondisi sang ayah yang biasanya selalu terlihat santai seperti tanpa beban kini justru sedang terduduk lemah dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

Satu-satunya anak Wu Hangeng itu berjalan perlahan menghindari pecahan kaca yang berceceran di lantai, mengambil koran yang sepertinya juga menjadi korban kemarahan sang ayah dan dalam sekejap mata yang baru saja membola kaget melihat kondisi ayahnya kini kembali terbelalak membaca artikel di koran tersebut.

"Siapkan tiket pesawat untuk baba. Baba harus pergi secepatnya sebelum polisi membekuk baba seperti pamanmu", Hangeng yang sempat terduduk lemas kini bangun dan berusaha setenang mungkin walaupun Hangeng tau kali ini dia tidak akan selamat, mengingat sang penyelamatnya selama ini kini sudah tidak bisa lagi membantunya. Entah siapa yang sudah membeberkan semua catatan kejahatannnya selama ini, dan entah siapa yang begitu hebatnya bisa membobol sistem keamanan komputer yang menyimpan begitu banyak file penting serta data-data kejahatan yang di lakukan orang-orang jahat, termasuk catatan kejahatannya yang selama ini selalu terbungkus rapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil menyentuhnya.

Tanpa berujar, Wu Yifan yang selalu patuh pada semua perintah ayahnya langsung menghubungi salah satu bawahannya untuk memesan tiket pesawat yang akan mengangkut ayahnya ke suatu tempat yang bisa melindungi sang ayah untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku akan mengantar baba ke airport", Setelah mendapatkan tiket dengan jadwal penerbangan tercepat pria yang memiliki postur tubuh menjulang itu berjalan mendahului sang ayah. Tidak perlu membawa apa pun mengingat kondisi mereka sedang sangat terdesak, saat ini satu detik sangat berarti untuk mereka.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Jangan bergerak..!"

Niat hati ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin untuk sementara waktu namun ketika tiba di depan pintu beberapa pistol serta borgol sudah siap menodong penjahat seperti mereka.

Jika di lihat dari situasinya sepertinya beberapa polisi yang sedang mengacungkan senjata mereka pada Wu Hangeng memang sudah menunggu di depan rumah sejak dari tadi dan sengaja menunggu sang penjahat keluar mengingat beberapa penjaga di rumah ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri berkat kelihaian sang polisi.

"Tuan Wu Hangeng, anda kami tahan atas beberapa bukti kejahatan yang sudah anda lakukan selama ini", sang polisi berujar tegas sambil menunjukkan kertas yang berisikan surat perintah penahanan pada sang penjahat di hadapannya.

Yifan yang paling dekat dengan polisi itu merampas kertas dari tangan sang polisi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menarik pelatuk pistolnya saat ini juga, dan setelah membaca surat penangkapan itu Yifan meremasnya dan bersikeras mengatakan jika beberapa polisi itu tidak memilik bukti apa pun untuk menahan ayahnya dengan cara tidak terhormat seperti ini.

"Kami mempunyai semua buktinya Tuan, dan untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan jelaskan di ruang interogasi nanti", dalam sepersekian detik borgol itu sudah mencekik kedua tangan Wu Hangeng yang masih berusaha memberontak meskipun ia tahu jika semua itu percuma.

"Aku akan menyusul baba", Ujar Yifan tidak tega saat sang ayah memohon bantuan padanya melalui mata memelasnya.

Bagimana bisa Yifan membantu ayahnya jika selama ini yang membantu mereka hanyalah sang paman yang saat ini mungkin sudah menjadi mantan polisi mengingat kesalahan yang mereka lakukan tidaklah main-main. Menyembunyikan kejahatan seseorang itu sama artinya dengan mendukung kejahatan yang di lakukan orang tersebut, dan itu sama artinya jika ia adalah seorang penjahat.

Sambil memasuki rumahnya yang begitu terasa mencekam Yifan berfikir keras mengenai siapa yang sudah melakukan semua ini? Tidak mungkin pamannya seceroboh itu dan menyerahkan semua catatan kejahatan ayahnya pada orang lain. Jika di ancam, itu juga tidak mungkin, jika sang paman bisa terpengaruh pada sebuah ancaman maka sudah sejak dulu sang ayah dan dirinya membusuk di penjara dan hidup bersama para narapidana yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya.

Yifan menggaruk batang hidungnya, memikirkan siapa yang paling berkuasa yang bisa dengan mudahnya menjebloskan ayahnya ke penjara membuat kepalanya pening.

 _'Mafia itu kah?_ ', tiba-tiba satu-satunya musuh bebuyutan ayahnya terbayang di benak Yifan. Namun ia meragukan jika sang mafia lah otak di balik semua ini karena sang mafia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusik kehidupan ayahnya mengingat putrinya berada di tangan sang ayah.

 _'Tidak mungkin dia yang melakukannya'_

Dan sepertinya pria bermarga Wu itu melupakan jika putri sang mafia sudah mati yang mana artinya sang mafia bisa dengan bebas mengingkari janji mereka dan menjebloskan Hangeng ke penjara karena sang 'jaminan' sudah tidak ada. Jaminan yang selalu keluarga Wu jadikan senjata untuk melindungi mereka dari murka sang mafia. Dan jaminan itu adalah Luhan, seorang putri cantik yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa namun harus menderita akibat kelakuan tidak manusiawi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Memang benar jika roda kehidupan selalu berputar, hidup yang semula baik-baik saja dalam sekejap menjadi berantakan dan membuatnya hampir setress memikirkan masalah yang menghantamnya dalam satu waktu.

Bangkai yang di simpan dengan rapat lama kelamaan akan tercium juga baunya.

Pepatah itu memang benar adanya, baru kemarin rasanya hidupnya baik-baik saja tapi sejak penangkapan sang ayah yang berakhir di tetapkannya sang ayah sebagai tersangka dengan bukti yang begitu kuat membut Yifan tidak bisa berkutik, sehebat apa pun lawyer yang ia datangkan untuk menyelamatkan atau setidaknya mengurangi hukuman sang ayah semua itu percuma. Segala usahanya berakhir sia-sia, kalah oleh betapa banyaknya kejahatan yang telah di lakukan sang ayah selama ini.

Dan kepala pemuda tampan itu semakin ingin pecah saat masalahnya dengan Sehun belum selesai. Entah bagaimana caranya masalahnya dan pengusaha muda itu semakin rumit saja mengingat Sehun yang terus mendesaknya, dan dengan dendam yang masih tersimpan di hati Sehun karena sudah membuatnya kehilangan Luhan, pengusaha muda itu semakin gencar menerornya dan menghubunginya tanpa henti sehingga tidak jarang Yifan membenturkan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Seperti saat ini, benda canggih berbentuk persegi panjang itu terus berdering dengan nama sekretaris Sehun yang tertera di sana. Sehun tidak mengenal kata lelah menghubunginya karena Yifan enggan mengangkatnya mengingat ia begitu sibuk mengurus kasus sang ayah.

Bolak-balik dari China ke Korea sudah Yifan lakukan untuk mengurusi masalah ayahnya dan masalahnya sendiri dengan Sehun. Dia lelah, ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi masalah seberat ini seorang diri karena biasanya selalu ada ayahnya yang siap menolongnya.

 _ **Drrrtt..**_

 _'Temui aku sekarang atau aku akan membuktikan ancaman ku'_

Yifan melirik layar phonselnya yang menyala untuk mendapati lagi-lagi nomor sekretaris Sehun yang menghubunginya. Itu memang benar nomor Seokjin, tapi sepertinya Sehun lah yang selalu mengiriminya pesan berupa ancaman seperti ini.

 _'Bagaimana ini?'_

Yifan mengacak rambutnya gusar, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk meringankan sedikit bebannya. Dan karena tidak ingin berakhir di seret paksa seperti apa yang di alami sang ayah, Wu Yifan segera keluar dari kediamannya dan ingin pergi entah kemana untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang nyaris meledak. Dia bukannya ingin menghindar atau pun kabur san mengabaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun, dia hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari semua masalah yang sedang mencekiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya putri cantik yang di miliki Xi Insung itu meremat tali _dressnya_ yang menggantung di sisi pinggang rampingnya, wajahnya yang mulai bersinar cerah kini kembali memucat, begitu gelisah saat mengetahui jika pria tua yang selama lima belas tahun dia kira ayahnya kini sedang berjuang di meja sidang sebagai buah dari kesalahannya selama ini.

Mendapati berita itu Luhan senang, namun di satu sisi ia juga takut. Takut jika keturunan sang terdakwa yang masih bebas berkeliaran di luaran sana sewaktu-waktu bisa menemukannya dan membuatnya benar-benar mati.

Sejak pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu, wanita cantik itu benar-benar gelisah dengan pikiran berkecamuk yang menghantuinya.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang ramah, bukan tidak mungkin jika dia akan memberitahu orang lain jika Luhan masih hidup dan menggagalkan segala usaha Luhan untuk membalas Yifan.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa bercerita pada Sehun dan mengatakan jika Luhan masih hidup. Dan bagaimana jika Sehun memberitahu Yifan. Bukan tidak mungkin mengingat bisnis yang mengikat dua pemuda yang sama-sama pernah menyakiti Luhan itu melibatkan dirinya. Luhan cemas, dia luar biasa takut.

Dan dengan ketakutan yang menghantuinya, wanita yang masih meremat tali _dressnya_ itu segera menemui sang ayah yang saat ini menjadi satu-satunya tempat ia bergantung dan berlindung dari orang-orang jahat di luar sana. Luhan ingin ayahnya mempercepat segala urusan mereka dengan kelurga Wu. Berharap Yifan beserta ayahnya akan menerima hukuman yang berat mengingat pasal berlapis yang menjerat mereka. Setidaknya pasal percobaan pembunuhan serta penipuan sudah pasti akan menjerat Yifan. Dan Luhan benar-benar berharap jika pria kejam itu akan segera menyusul ayahnya mendekam di balik jeruji besi dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya di kucilkan dan di siksa oleh narapidana lainnya di balik tembok dingin itu.

Selepas menemui ayahnya, Luhan berpapasan dengan Yixing yang tidak mengenal lelah walaupun setiap harinya harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Gyeonggi ke Seoul untuk kembali mengajar sebagai guru dari si kembar dan murid lainnya, "Jie, aku takut", jika tidak benar-benar takut dan butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya Luhan sebenarnya enggan mengadu pada Yixing yang terlalu 'ramah' dan selalu menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, namun rasanya Luhan tidak tahan lagi memendam semuanya sendirian, Luhan tidak ingin ketakutan seorang diri.

Wanita cantik yang memiliki lesung pipi yang amat manis itu memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Luhan, mengusap punggung rapuh itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah ingin membagi keluh kesahnya. Memberikan usapan lembutnya untuk menenangkan kegelisahan yang sedang di alamai gadis malang ini, "Tenanglah, berdoa saja semoga Chanyeol tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun jika kau masih hidup", Ujar Yixing yang tahu benar penyebab dari kegelisahan sang gadis malang.

Luhan mendesah lelah karena rasanya mulutnya sudah berbuih memohon doa pada Tuhan yang sampai saat ini belum berpihak padanya, "Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa dia ada di Gyeonggi?", Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dalam hati ia meragukan pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu karena sepertinya pria itu memang benar sedang mencarinya. Otak Luhan kembali berfikir siapa orang yang sudah memberitahu Chanyeol jika ia masih hidup dan sedang bersembunyi di Gyeonggi.

Yixing menatap Luhan khawatir. Mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental sang sepupu yang masih belum pulih benar. Luhan tidak boleh memikirkan hal berat seperti ini, ia tidak akan sembuh jika terus di hantui perassan cemas yang selalu membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan seorang diri. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa Yixing lakukan selain mengusap punggung itu dengan tulus dan memberikannya kata-kata penenang yang tidak berguna sama sekali.

 _'Apa gunanya aku sebagai saudara Luhan?'_ , Yixing membatin sedih, sebagai saudara dia merasa tidak berguna. Yang dia lakukan sejak dulu hanya menyaksikan kesakitan demi kesakitan yang Luhan rasakan. Dari dulu Yixing selalu di hantui rasa bersalah karena bagaimana pun juga dia ikut andil dalam derita yang Luhan tanggung selama ini. Jika bukan karena dirinya yang pergi meninggalkan Yifan demi membela Luhan mungkin Yifan tidak akan sekejam itu menyiksa Luhan dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Luhan-ie..", Yixing menatap mata sendu sang sepupu, masih menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan padanya, "Kenapa kau tidak menemui Chanyeol saja? Katakan padanya untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun jika kau masih hidup"

Luhan yang berwajah sendu seketika berbinar, memiliki alasan untuk ke Seoul serta alasan untuk keluar dari rumahnya yang membosankan, "Apa appa akan mengizinkan ku?", tanyanya khawatir, ayahnya jelas tidak akan mengizinkannya berkeliaran apa lagi sampai ke Seoul.

"Bawa Myungsoo bersama mu, dengan begitu appa mu pasti akan mengizinkanmu", Yixing memberi saran yang langsung di angguki Luhan. Tidak masalah membawa Myungsoo, karena sang kakak pasti bisa di ajak bekerja sama dengannya dan tidak akan terus membuntutinya seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan selama mereka berada di Gyeonggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengikuti saran Yixing, sahabat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu sudah sejak pagi tadi tiba di Seoul dan langsung ke _cafe_ sang sahabat yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat dan kecupan bertubi. Sempat menjatuhkan air matanya saat mengingat banyaknya momen manis yang mereka lalui di _cafe_ yang juga menjadi rumahnya dan kedua sahabatnya. Ia semakin sedih saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya yang lain masih belum pulang dari anak rumah sakitnya yang berada di luar Seoul, Kyungsoo pasti kesepian dan kerepotan mengurus _cafe_ dan si kembar yang sedang nakal-nakalnya.

"Kyung, aku titip dia ya? _Please_..", dia yang Luhan maksud adalah Myungsoo yang sedang berwajah masam, kesal pada Luhan yang menitipkannya pada mantan bos cantiknya yang langsung menyuruhnya menjadi pelayan lagi seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh melihat wajah sepet mantan pegawainya yang sedang bersungut-sungut, tidak terima saat Luhan ingin meninggalkannya dan menyelesaikan masalahnya seorang diri, "Tenang saja, lantai _cafe_ ku belum di pel dan cucian piring masih menumpuk di dapur, aku akan memberikannya gaji yang setimpal Lu"

Mata sipit Myungsoo melotot mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyuruh pria tampan seperti dirinya melakukan pekerjaan yang membuat levelnya sebagai pria keren turun beberapa derajat.

"Kyung aku ajak si kembar ya, kau fokus saja menjaga _cafe_ dan pria itu", ujar Luhan lagi, jari lentiknya menunjuk pada Myungsoo yang menatap memohon padanya, "Ayo sayang..", mengabaikan sang oppa yang merengek, wanita cantik dengan dress baby doll nya itu menggandeng si kembar dan mendudukkan mereka di jok belakang. Tersenyum saat kedua bocah itu tidak rewel dan justru berjingkrak senang karena bisa lepas dari sang Kyungsoo eomma yang tidak pernah membawa mereka berdua keluar rumah.

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali, apa kalian bosan bersama Kyungie eomma?", tanya Luhan sambil memasang _seat belt_ nya setelah ia memasang milik si kembar.

"Ne/Ne.."

Dokter cantik itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban semangat dari keduanya, mengetahui dengan benar bagaimana bosannya si kembar yang terus bermain di dalam rumah sementara Kyungsoo pastilah sibuk dengan bumbu-bumbu dapurnya.

Kemudian Luhan mulai melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen Chanyeol yang ia ketahui dari Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan sedang. Beruntung karena hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin membaik sehingga Luhan dengan mudahnya mendapatkan alamat Chanyeol. Sepertinya Kyungsoo yang baik hati sudah memaafkan pria tidak punya hati itu, dan sesungguhnya jauh di dasar hatinya Luhan sangat merindukan Kai, merindukan saat di mana Kai terus menjahilinya dan menggodanya demi menimbulkan tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya yang mendadak tumpah lagi saat perasaan rindu menggerogotinya, jika saja malam itu tidak terjadi mungkin saat ini ia pasti sedang tertawa bahagia dengan Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat hati nurani mulai menguasainya, dia tidak boleh seperti ini, dia tidak boleh lemah dan memikirkan para pria kejam tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk sampai di kawasan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Hanya dengan waktu lima belas menit ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung menjulang di depannya sambil membawa si kembar di sisinya.

"Ayo sayang..", Luhan memasang wajah setenang mungkin, menyembunyikan ketakutan yang sedang di rasakannya, takut jika ada orang yang mengenalinya terutama Yifan, wanita itu bahkan berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seorang puncuri yang hendak beraksi. Dan ia menarik nafas lega saat sudah sampai di dalam _lift_ yang langsung mengangkutnya ke lantai sepuluh.

"Eomma kita mau kemana?"

Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Dennis yang kebingungan, "Ke rumah paman yang membuat eomma menangis di taman kemarin", katanya, dan ia langsung terkekeh geli melihat wajah Dennis yang sepertinya siap menarik rambut keriting paman jahat tersebut.

 _Ting.._

"Kita sampai..", Luhan berujar senang saat melihat pintu apartemen Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannnya, "Mau memencet belnya?", mata rusa itu melirik pada si kembar yang mengangguk semangat.

Karena tidak bisa menggendong keduanya yang lumayan berat, Luhan hanya menggendong Dennis dan membiarkan bocah itu memencet brutal tombol berwarna putih itu.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

Luhan benar-benar ingin terbahak melihat hari-jari mungil Dennis yang begitu semangat, bahkan Jasper yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sang hyung sudah terpingkal dan melompat-lompat ingin memencet bel itu juga.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Cklek..**_

"YAAAA!"

Dalam sepersekian detik semua pasang mata yang ada di sana membola kaget. Dennis dan Jasper yang melotot marah mendengar bentakan sang paman jahat, Luhan yang membola kaget melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur mengingat ini adalah hari minggu, dan Chanyeol yang hampir menjatuhkan bola matanya kaget saat melihat tiga makhluk menggemaskan di depannya.

Pria tinggi semampai itu mengucek mata kantuknya, takut jika ini semua hanyalah mimpinya di pagi hari.

" _Emm_ , Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau memakai bajumu terlebih dahulu"

Tanpa menjawab, seperti orang bodoh Chanyeol berlari dari sana setelah menyadari penyebab nyaris keluarnya bola mata Luhan.

Luhan pasti canggung, mengunjungi apartemen seorang pria lajang di pagi hari yang menyambutnya dalam keadaan topless dan berantakan seperti ini.

"Sial, _image_ keren ku pasti hilang sudah di mata Luhan", sambil memasang bajunya dengan cepat Chanyeol melirik pada seonggok daging yang masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut tebalnya, meraba kening sang sahabat yang sepertinya sudah tidak sepanas beberapa hari lalu.

"Sehun-ah...", Chanyeol menarik _earphone_ yang tersumpal di telinga Sehun karena terganggu dengan suara bel yang sepertinya di pencet oleh bocah dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Kau jangan keluar ya, aku sedang ada tamu"

 _"Hm.."_

Chanyeol menatap ragu pada Sehun, takut jika Sehun akan melihat keberadaan Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan masalah justru itu bagus, namun Chanyeol rasa waktunya sedang tidak tepat.

"Janji kau tidak akan keluar?"

Sehun yang sudah penasaran sejak tadi dengan siapa pembuat keributan di apartmen nyaman Chanyeol semakin penasaran mendengar nada cemas sang sahabat. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol melarangnya bertemu dengan tamunya. Bahkan saat kekasih; yang saat ini sudah menjadi mantan, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun melarang ia bertemu dengan model dan aktris seksi tersebut setiap kali sang model mengunjungi Chanyeol.

" _Oke_..", kata Sehun akhirnya, memilih mengiyakan permintaan sang sahabat yang sepertinya sedang butuh privasi, beruntung karena Chanyeol dengan baik hatinya masih bersedia memberikan dirinya tumpangan serta merawatnya dengan begitu baik.

Setelah memastikan Sehun tidak akan keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, ingin mengunci pintunya namun takut jika Sehun akan semakin curiga padanya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kernyitan di kening Sehun yang sedang curiga, puluhan tahun berteman baik dengan Sehun membuatnya sudah paham dengan mimik wajah sang sahabat.

"Masuklah, maaf menunggu lama", Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, menahan tawa saat mata si kembar masih memelototinya.

 _ **Bugh**_

 _Aggghh_

Pria bermarga Park itu meringis sakit saat bocah dalam gendongan Luhan memukul bahunya. Pukulannya memang tidak seberapa dan tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, namun kalimat, "Paman jahat", itulah yang membuatnya sakit. _Terkadang Chanyeol memang berlebihan._

"Hei, aku bukan orang jahat", ujar Chanyeol yang berusaha mengusap kepala Dennis namun sang bocah segera turun dari gendongan Luhan dan berlari menyusul Jasper yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa panjangnya yang selalu Sehun jadikan kasur.

"Duduklah Lu.."

Walaupun canggung Luhan memilih duduk, menahan kepalan tangannya dan mulutnya yang hendak memaki Chanyeol lagi, masih begitu dendam saat mengingat Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya di malam itu.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa gelas dan botol jus untuk Luhan dan si kembar, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Luhan, mendekati si kembar yang langsung pindah tempat duduk dan mengkerut di pelukan Luhan.

"Apa mereka takut padaku?", Chanyeol ingin terkekeh geli melihat yang paling tinggi sepertinya benar-benar membencinya, tidak seperti yang kecil yang sedang memberikannya tatapan polos.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memanggil dua bocah itu dengan nama yang sudah ia hafal sejak enam tahun yang lalu sesuai saran Sehun, namun sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat mengingat Luhan yang memasang wajah tidak bersahabatnya.

"Apa yang membawa mu kemari Luhan-ah?", Chanyeol bertanya sesantai mungkin, ingin membuat Luhan merasa lebih nyaman dan tidak berteriak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Langsung saja, aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapa pun jika kau melihatku masih hidup. Aku benar-benar memohon pada mu", Luhan mengatakan memohon, namun nadanya begitu dingin, sorot matanya begitu tajam menatap Chanyeol yang asing dengan wajah dingin Luhan. Chanyeol bahkan merasa sedih melihat kebencian yang terlihat jekas di mata Luhan. Dan ia semakin sedih saat sepertinya ia tidak bisa menuruti kemaun Luhan mengingat beberapa hari lalu ia sudah memberitahu Sehun bahwa Luhan masih hidup.

"Chanyeol-ssi..", Masih menatap tajam mata besar Chanyeol, wanita yang menyalurkan kegugupannya dengan mengusap tangan mungil si kembar itu menyadarkan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersembunyi dan berpura-pura mati? "

Inilah yang Luhan tidak suka, dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Chanyeol alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Jika kau masih ingin melihat ku dalam keadaan sehat seperti ini maka penuhi permintaan ku", Luhan menjawab lemah, tidak bisa lagi menahan ketakutannya, dan sesungguhnya Luhan sedang mati-matian menahan laju air matanya saag indra penciumannya mencium aroma parfum Sehun yang begitu kuat memasuki mukosanya, ia semakin membenci dirinya yang semakin hari semakin merindukan pria jahat itu.

"Aku akan memenuhi permintaan mu dengan satu syarat"

Luhan semakin menatap benci pada Chanyeol yang memanfaatkan keadaan, "Apa syaratnya?"

"Jangan menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengan mu dan dua bocah itu. Berikan aku waktu bebas untuk bermain dengan kalian"

Meskipun syarat dari Chanyeol terdengar menggelikan di telinga, namun Luhan tetap mengaangguk, apa pun akan ia turuti asal Chanyeol tidak membuka mulutnya, lagi pula kenapa Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya dan si kembar lagi?, "Oke..", Ujar Luhan yakin, mengiyakan syarat menggelikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganguk, membalas tatapan dingin Luhan dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Sesungguhnya aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan di benakku. Tapi karena sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik maka aku akan menunda pertanyaan itu", sesungguhnya bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya, alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia tidak ingin bertanya pada Luhan tidak lain karena ia tidak ingin Luhan berlama-lama berada di sini dan membuat Sehun melihat keberadaan Luhan. Walaupun sepertinya percuma karena nyatanya saat ini di celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, mata sipit yang sedang menahan tangis itu sedang menatap nanar sekaligus rindu pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada di apartmen ini. Sehun bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari dan memeluk Luhan. Ia tidak perduli pada dua bocah kembar yang salah satunya benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeol, yang ia perdulikan hanya wanita cantik yang Sehun rasa semakin cantik dari malam terakhir mereka bertemu, malam di mana Sehun bisa memeluk Luhan dan mencium wanita cantik itu sebelum berakhir pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

 _'Kenapa kau semakin cantik dan terlihat baik-baik saja? Apa hanya aku yang menderita karena merindukanmu Luhan?'_

Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya, dadanya sesak menahan isakan yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Sesungguhnya matanya memang basah, tapi bibirnya sedang menyunggingkan senyum, senang mendapati kenyataan Luhan masih bernafas dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, senang karena Luhannya begitu kuat bisa bangkit setelah di sakiti dengan amat parah, dan senang karena tujuan Luhan menemui Chanyeol bukan untuk membahas anak kecil itu namun untuk membahas hal lain yang Sehun pun berjanji akan menutup mulutnya dan memenuhi keinginan Luhan. Entah apa yang sedang wanita itu sembunyikan sehingga tidak ingin kehadirannya di ketahui orang lain.

"Eommaaaa.."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Dennis mau pulang"

 _'Luhan-ah, sayang'_

Sehun membekap mulutnya, benar-benar menangis hebat saat suara lembut yang begitu ia rindukan menyapa gendang telinganya. Sehun bahkan memukul dadanya yang sesak mengingat entah Luhan masih sudih atau tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan menggetarkan hati seperti itu.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang"

Dengan ragu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya saat mendengar kata pulang keluar dari mulut Luhan, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi, dia tidak mau Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Yeaay, kita pulang"

Dan tanpa ragu lagi Sehun benar-benar berjalan keluar dari kamar saat melihat senyuman teramat manis di bibir Luhan yang tersungging karena kelakuan bocah kembar yang sedang menjukurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol, meledek sang paman jahat yang sudah membuat sang eomma bersedih.

 _ **Grep..**_

Tubuh Luhan menegang saat merasakan pelukan di sampignya, dia hafal pelukan milik siapa ini, dia hafal dengan bau ini, dan dia hafal dengan isakan ini yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Luhan-ah.."

Chanyeol yang sempat tegang dan ingin mencegah Sehun tidak bisa berkutik saat tubuh lemas Sehun jatuh terduduk memeluk kedua kaki Luhan seakan melarang Luhan untuk pergi, Chanyeol bahkan ikut menangis menyaksikan momen haru namun menyesakkan dada di hadapannya.

"Luhan-ah, jangan pergi lagi sayang, ku mohon maafkan aku.. "

Tidak kuat menahan Sehun yang memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang lemas, Luhan jatuh terduduk di lantai dan ikut menangis saat menyadari seberapa besar ia menolak kehadiran Sehun maka semakin besar keinginannya untuk memeluk pria yang pernah di cintanya itu.

"Luhan-ah.."

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis tersedu di bahu sempit yang pernah menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dan menghirup rakus aroma yang ia rindukan untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

Tidak berapa lama, Luhan yang sempat terlena dan menikmati pelukan Sehun melepas paksa pelukan mereka dan memberikan Sehun tatapan lembut seperti dulu, sangat lembut dan hangat sehingga menciptakan senyuman lebar di wajah pucat Sehun yang memerah sempurna akibat tangisnya.

"Apa kau demam? Tubuhmu panas", kata Luhan serak, ia mengusap kening berkeringat Sehun, turun ke mata dan kedua pipi Sehun yang basah.

Sehun mengangguk ribut, jika biasanya dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan di kasihani, saat ini dia justru ingin Luhan mengasihaninya dan merawatnya seperti dulu, sampai kapan pun hanya Luhan yang bisa menyembuhkannya dan sampai kapan pun hanya Luhan dokter yang boleh merawatnya, "Aku sakit, aku sekarat karena terlalu merindukan mu", Sehun menjawab lirih, balik mengusap pipi basah Luhan, mengusap pipi lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya sambil menatap bola mata cantik yang sedang memberikannya tatapan lembut seperti dulu, menyampaikan pada Luhan melalui tatapan nya betapa ia mencintainya, betapa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ada Luhan di sisinya.

Luhan memberikan senyuman berkafeinnya yang akan membuat Sehun sulit tidur, tersenyum semanis mungkin menatap betapa hancurnya pria yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya dengan amat parah.

"Apa kau lupa Sehun-ah?", jari-jari halus itu masih betah mengusap pipi tirus Sehun, berdenyut sakit dan khawatir saat merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh pria yang sedang menatapnya penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

"Jangan pergi lagi, ku mohon Luhan, kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu jika aku sudah terbiasa dengan mu, ku mohon"

Mengabaikan segala permohonan lirih Sehun, wanita cantik itu mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

 _Tes_

Sehun memejamkan matanya yang otomatis membuat air matanya kembali jatuh, menikmati kecupan lembut Luhan yang terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya, jantungnya bahkan berdegup kencang dengan alasan yang tidak Sehun ketahui. Pipinya terasa menghangat seiring derasnya air matanya yang bersatu dengan air mata Luhan.

"Kau lupa?", Melepas kecupannya dan kembali mengusap air mata Sehun, wanita yang sedang mati-matian berperang melawan perasaannya itu mundur beberapa senti, mengambil tasnya dan menggenggam tangan si kembar, "Ingatlah..", Luhan mengecup bibir itu lagi dan merapikan poni tipis Sehun, "Ingatlah, wanita yang kau cintai ini adalah wanita rendahan dan hina. Wanita yang kau rindukan ini adalah wanita murahan dan rendahan. Ingat itu, _sayang_..", Luhan tersenyum, berdiri, membungkuk pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mematung, berbalik memunggungi mereka tanpa berbalik lagi dan meninggalkan pria jahat itu yang sedang tertohok dan terisak hebat.

Sehun bahkan sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lantai dan menangis tersedu di sana, menyesali segala perlakaun dan perkataan buruknya pada wanita yang di cintainya. Menyesali segala kebodohannya yang membuat Luhan tidak sudih lagi berbalik demi untuk melihat ia yang nyaris mati di himpit rasa bersalah.

 _Hiks_

"Luhan-ah.."

Tidak tega, Chanyeol mengusap punggung bergetar Sehun, menghapus air matanya dan hanya diam menyaksikan kehancuran sang sahabat untuk yang kesekian kali, menyaksikan kesakitan sang sahabat yang sedang di penuhi penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Menjadikan kisah cinta berantakan sang sahabat sebagai pelajaran untuknya agar tidak menyianyiakan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, mengambil pelajaran bahwa tidak perlu wanita sempurna asal bisa membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

Alkohol, rokok dan obat tidur adalah teman Sehun beberapa hari ini sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Luhan.

Sehun yang menjunjung tinggi kesehatan kini sudah tidak lagi perduli. Hanya mencari pelampiasan rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia bahkan mengalami sulit tidur, terus terbayang senyum manis namun pedih yang Luhan persembahkan untuknya.

Tidak jarang ia akan meraba bibirnya dengan air mata berlinang saat mengingat arti dari kecupan manis itu.

Perpisahan..

Sepertinya saat itu Luhan sedang menyampaikan perpisahan tersirat. Hati wanita itu pastilah masih begitu sakit dan sangat terhina berkat mulut kurang ajar Sehun.

Sehun sadar benar, luka yang ia buat di hati Luhan pasti lebih parah dari pada luka yang Yifan buat di tubuhnya. Luka hatinya pasti tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat dan walaupun sudah sembuh pasti akan berbekas.

Sehun putus asa, Sehun menyerah, dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan Luhan. Kehilangan hatinya, kehilangan cintanya.

Dan itu adalah Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setidaknya butuh empat hari bagi Sehun untuk pulih, terbilang cepat memang mengingat ia yang pada dasarnya memanglah pria tangguh dan gigih yang tidak akan mudah goyah dan putus asa.

Merapikan rambut panjangnya, membersihkan bulu-bulu halus di dagu dan atas bibirnya, meminum obat demamnya, memakai pakaian mahal dan necis seperti dulu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Menyemprot parfum mahalnya yang begitu di sukai Luhan dan menatap cermin di kamarnya untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia tampan, ia memiliki wajah yang luar biasa sempurna, ia memiliki karir yang cemerlang dan ia memiliki kepercayaan diri setinggi langit.

Dengan segala modal yang ia punya Sehun kembali berjuang, dengan jas menggantung di lengannya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, Sehun tersenyum percaya diri, percaya bahwa perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati dan kepercayaan Luhan lagi akan berhasil.

Berkat support sang sahabat yang mengatakan, " _Kau memiliki segalanya, semua wanita menyukaimu, termasuk Luhan yang pernah dan masih mencintaimu. Berjuanglah, kau harus memperjuangkan cinta mu dan memohon ampun dengan sungguh-sungguh_ ", Sehun yang putus asa dan berjam-jam meringkuk di lantai apartemen Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyedihkan kini kembali percaya diri. Ia kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu. Luhannya adalah wanita pemaaf, dan Luhannya pasti akan memberikan sejuta maaf untuknya.

Menstarter Mercedes hitam nya dan memakai kaca mata berwarna serupa pria yang terlihat luar biasa sempurna itu melajukan mobilnya, bukan ke perusahaan untuk menumpuk pundi-pundi dollarnya namun menuju kota kecil untuk memperjuangkan cintanya, memperjuangkan wanitanya yang ia yakin masih menyimpan cinta untuk dirinya.

Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas tatapan dan senyum tulus itu. Tatapan dan senyum itu masih memiliki cinta di dalamnya, cinta yang sedang Luhan kubur dalam-dalam. Dan sebeleum Luhan berhasil mengubur cintanya maka Sehun akan berjuang merebut cinta itu kembali.

"Kau pasti masih sangat mencintai ku"

Sehun yang percaya diri tersenyum mempesona, membayangkan wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang merengek padanya nyatanya mampu mengusir kebosanan selama perjalan jauh yang sedang ia tempuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Si sialan itu, kenapa sudah seperti pengangguran-,

"Dan penguntit"

Para wanita cantik di kamar luas yang bertema sweet ladies - _hasil karya Baekhyun_ \- tertawa senang. Kembali mengintip pria mempesona yang beberapa hari ini selalu berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuh sempurnanya di badan mobil yang selalu berganti setiap harinya.

"Owww, kali ini dia memakai LA Ferrari Lu"

Salah satu wanita cantik di sana menurunkan teropongnya yang menjadi alat mereka mengintip penguntit itu sebelum berakhir meledeknya dan menjadikannya bahan lelucon, "Aku rasa dia sedang berusaha merebut hatimu dengan cara memamerkan segala yang ia miliki"

"Dia ingin kau tahu betapa sempurnanya dia Lu"

Luhan mengambil earphone dan menyumpal lubang telinganya dari suara-suara berisik sang sahabat yang sedang membicarakan penguntit tampan di depan rumahnya.

Sejujurnya Luhan juga ingin tertawa, namun dia tahan saat menyadari bahwa hal bodoh yang sedang Sehun lakukan semata-mata untuk menarik perhatiannya dan mengambil hatinya kembali, yang sesungguhnya tanpa usaha konyol pun Sehun sudah memiliki seluruh hati Luhan.

 _Puk.._

"YAAAA!"

Luhan menggeram marah saat menerima lemparan bantal di kepalanya, mendelik pada Baekhyun yang terpingkal puas menertawakan kemarahannya.

"Kau tidak tertarik menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak sudih"

"Bagaimana jika dia di ambil gadis lain?"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Dia benar-benar gentle, tidak menyerah meskipun kulit seputih susunya terbakar sinar matahari"

"Dan dia benar-benar tangguh, tidak lelah meskipun setiap harinya harus menempuh perjalanan jauh", wanita yang satunya ikut menimpali.

"Jika aku jadi dirimu aku pasti sudah berlari kepelukannya dan mencium bibir panasnya"

"Ya sudah cium saja sana, aku tidak peduli"

Baekhyun berdecih mendengar jawaban munafik sang sahabat, tidak perduli apanya? Baekhyun yang heboh meneropong dada yang selalu Sehun pamerkan serta selengkangan menggodanya berkat skinny jeansnya saja selalu di hadiahi Luhan dengan geplakan kepala dan merampas teropong beruntung itu. Dengan dirinya saja Luhan cemburu, apa lagi dengan wanita lain, "Tidak baik mengabaikan pria sempurna seperti dia Lu"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN AKU TIDAK PERDULI"

 _ **BLAM**_

Dokter bermata sipit itu tertawa puas, di ikuti Kyungsoo yang menghadiahinya tendangan sebagai hadiah dari usaha kerasnya menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi Luhan.

Di mata dua wanita yang sedang terbahak puas itu saat ini Luhan tak ubahnya seperti wanita termunafik nomor satu di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Memang sulit untuk lepas dari rasa ketergantungan. Seperti apa yang sedang Sehun rasakan saat ini. Sehun tak berbeda jauh dengan para pecandu yang ketergantungan pada Heroin, narkotika dan sebagainya. Namun yang membedakannya adalah Sehun bukan ketergantungan pada obat terlarang tersebut melainkan pada seorang wanita yang Sehun rasa jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada obatan terlarang tersebut. Buktinya hanya dengan tidak melihatnya sehari saja Sehun sudah nyaris mati karena rindu.

Sehun yang sempat ingin menyerah dan melampiaskan segala kerinduannya dengan hal bodoh dan tidak benar kini mulai bangkit saat ada secercah harapan yang menantinya.

Sejak ia mendengar dari Chanyeol bahwa dia juga bisa melihat cinta di mata Luhan, dengan rasa bersalah setiap harinya yang Sehun lakukan adalah selalu mengendarai mobilnya ke kota kecil yang menjadi tempat bersembunyi sang cinta pertama. Bukan perkara sulit baginya untuk mencari tahu alamat Luhan di kota kecil ini. Meskipun ia sempat terbelalak kaget saat melihat begitu banyaknya para penjaga yang berjaga di depan gerbang menjulang yang Sehun yakini milik orang tua Luhan.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, setelah pulang dari kantornya Sehun bukannya pulang ke rumah menemani sang ibu yang selalu mencemaskannya ia justru sudah bersandar nyaman di badan audi hitamnya sambil memandangi rumah megah di dekatnya, dari balik kaca mata hitamnya ia berharap bisa melihat Luhan walau hanya sebentar sebagai obat rindunya. Tapi sayang, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan sampai detik ini Tuhan belum mempertemukannya dengan Luhan yang sepertinya enggan keluar dari rumah megahnya.

Saat ini Sehun hanya ingin fokus pada Luhan dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Yifan yang semakin rumit. Rumit karena Yifan yang menghilang bak di telan bumi.

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiiin..._

Sehun yang sedang bersandar nyaman di badan mobilnya sambil memainkan phonsel membuka kaca mata hitamnya untuk mendapati Myungsoo yang lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat kelakuan bodohnya. Hubungan apa yang di miliki antara Luhan dan pria yang sedang meledeknya itu Sehun cukup penasaran mengingat Myungsoo begitu bebas keluar masuk rumah Luhan tanpa halangan seperti dirinya.

"Menunggu siapa Tuan?"

Sialan memang mulut pria cantik itu, jika tidak ingat siapa Myungsoo untuk Luhan maka Sehun sudah menyiapkan satu bogeman mentah untuknya.

Mengabaikan Myungsoo yang selalu menyindirnya, Sehun mengambil batu kerikil untuk melempar kaca jendela yang ia yakini adalah jendela kamar Luhan. Ada gantungan pororo, rusa dan kelinci di sana yang selalu menyapanya, membuat Sehun yakin jika di balik kaca buram itu Luhan pasti pernah mengintipnya dan mengetahui usaha kerasnya beberapa hari ini.

Sebenarnya kaki Sehun sudah gatal ingin menendang pagar menjulang di hadapannya, namun mengingat banyaknya pria yang berjaga di sana membuat Sehun urung, bukan karena takut namun karena ia tidak ingin di anggap pria kurang ajar oleh orang tua Luhan. Cukup di anggap pria bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya saja, selebihnya Sehun tidak ingin lagi di cap sebagai pria yang tidak punya sopan santun.

"Sehun-ssi, mau ikut masuk?"

 _Ssshhhh_

Sekali lagi, jika saja Myungsoo bukanlah orang yang cukup berpengaruh untuk Luhan ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu.

Puas menggoda Sehun yang sepertinya sudah melatih emosinya dengan baik, pria manis berlesung pipi itu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk menemui sang adik yang lagi-lagi menggeleng melihat perjuangan Sehun yang sepertinya tidak main-main.

"Temui saja dia, jika kau belum siap berdamai dengannya maka katakan dengan tegas padanya untuk tidak membuang waktu berharganya. Dan jika hatimu sudah sembuh maka maafkan dia dan kembali padanya"

Luhan yang sedang mengintip Sehun sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara lembut Myungsoo yang sedang menasehatinya. Tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih atas nasihat bermutu sang oppa.

"Bicaralah dengannya, putuskan segalanya dengan tegas, mumpung appa mu sedang tidak ada"

"Apa yang harus ku katakan?"

Myungsoo tersenyum melihat kepolosan sang adik, tidak menyangka di umurnya yang sudah dua puluh lebih namun masalah cinta Luhan benar-benar bodoh, "Jika hatimu sudah sembuh dan ingin kembali padanya maka peluk dia dan kembali lagi bersamanya, tapi jika hatimu masih sakit dan belum bisa menerima Sehun maka katakan padanya untuk berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Berhenti membuang waktunya dengan percuma, kau ingat masalahnya dengan Yifan belum selesai, dia pasti sangat sibuk Luhan"

Bak seorang dokter cinta yang sudah begitu ahli dalam percintaan, Myungsoo dengan sabar memberikan materinya pada sang adik yang membalasnya dengan kekehan, " _Arasseo_ madam"

"YAK!"

Luhan berlari terbirit keluar dari rumahnya untuk menghindari amukan Myungsoo. Kembali menghentikan laju larinya saat ia sudah sampai di dekat gerbang rumahnya.

 _'Haruskah aku menemuinya? Apa yang harus ku katakan?'_ , Luhan bingung, harus mengusir Sehun atau memeluk pria luar biasa mempesona itu.

 _'Uuugh kenapa dia semakin tampan?'_ , seperti gadis kasmaran Luhan meraba bibirnya, kembali bersemu saat mengingat dengan beraninya dia mengecup bibir Sehun di apartmen Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu.

 _'Ya Tuhan, pipiku pasti memerah',_ Luhan berjalan mondar mandir di dekat gerbang sambil mengipasi wajah memerahnya, tidak perduli pada siulan jahil yang di layangkan Taeyong and the geng yang sudah mengetahui siapa penguntit itu sebenarnya, di berkatilah mulut _'terlalu ramah_ ' milik Baekhyun dan Myungsoo yang dengan semangatnya dan sedikit berlebihan pastinya bercerita tentang Sehun pada anak buah ayahnya.

Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh sama seperti Sehun, wanita yang pipinya masih merona itu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dan sama seperti Sehun, tangan ranting itu mengambil batu kerikil untuk dia lemparkan ke kaca mobil Sehun, menimbulkan suara yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang pemilik mobil yang sedang sibuk dengan phonselnya.

"Luhan..", sang penguntit tersenyum semempesona mungkin, matanya sudah membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang amat cantik di mata Luhan. Niatnya ingin memarahi siapa saja yang sudah berani merusak kaca mobilnya yang tidak murah, namun saat ia melihat sang pelempar rasanya dia rela jika Luhan ingin menghancurkan mobilnya saat ini juga sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosi wanita itu.

"Kau penguntit", Luhan berdesis marah yang membuat mata Sehun terbelalak, bukan kaget karena desisan Luhan namun kaget mendengar julukan yang demi Tuhan sangat menjijikkan di telinga Sehun. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang melabelinya dengan julukan menggelikan seperti itu.

"Ikut aku..!", Dan Sehun yang terbelalak kembali tersenyum idiot saat Luhan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya, meskipun tanpa memegang tangannya untuk sekedar menyeretnya tapi tidak masalah, yang penting Luhan mau berbicara padanya dan tidak menghindar darinya.

"Duduklah..!"

Sehun yang menyadari nada jengah dari Luhan hanya duduk diam sambil melirik isi rumah orang tua Luhan yang ternyata lebih ramai dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang ayah ku", Luhan menjawab kebingungan di wajah Sehun. Mendelik pada Myungsoo serta yang lainnya yang sedang berlalu lalang sengaja mengganggu dia dan Sehun.

Luhan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Sehun, menatap bola mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat pertahan Luhan runtuh saat ini juga.

Tidak ingin terjerat dengan tatapan hangat milik Sehun, Luhan memalingkan wajah sebelum berujar, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Masih terus menatap Luhan dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang kembali luntur saat mendengar nada dan sikap dingin Luhan, Sehun menjawab yakin, "Aku menginginkan mu", katanya yang di balas Luhan dengan kekehan serta decihan remeh, meragukan segala apa yang akan keluar dari mulut jahat Sehun yang pernah menghinanya.

"Wae? Kenapa masih menginginkan wanita hina ini?", Ini lah yang Luhan tidak suka, suaranya akan kembali bergetar saat mengingat semua kalimat kejam itu, matanya kembali memanas saat dengan lantangnya Sehun menghinanya dan mengabaikan dirinya.

Tau dengan segala kesalahan yang ia buat, Sehun hanya bisa bergumam maaf berkali-kali, memohon ampun pada wanita yang tidak sudih lagi bahkan hanya untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak memaafkan mu dan pergilah, kau benar-benar menggangu ketenangan ku", pedih memang harus mengeluarkan kalimat yang pasti akan membuat Sehun hancur, namun apa boleh buat, luka di hatinya masih begitu menganga dan tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahan Sehun.

Dari pada harus mendengar pengusiran Luhan rasanya Sehun lebih baik tidak berbicara dengan Luhan dan hanya terus berdiri di depan rumahnya sampai Luhan mau memaafkannya, "Luhan-ah, jangan seperti ini, tidakkah kau melihat betapa menyedihkannya aku tanpa dirimu. Ku mohon Luhan, jangan mengusir ku dan menjauhiku"

Tuhan itu memang adil, dulu Luhan selalu berdoa dan memohon agar Sehun tidak menjauhinya dan mengabaikannya setelah ia mengetahui pekerjaan kotornya, tapi sekarang justru Sehun lah yang sedang memohon padanya, "Dengar, sejak malam itu aku sudah tidak mengharapkan apa pun lagi dari mu. Sejak malam itu aku memutuskan untuk melupakan mu. Jadi ku mohon, jangan mengganggu hidup ku lagi. Anggap saja aku sudah benar-benar mati hm?"

Keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah, menggigit bibir untuk menahan air mata yang kembali ingin tumpah.

"Luhan-ah, katakan pada ku apa sebelum malam itu kau mencintai ku?"

"Lebih dari apa pun aku mencintai mu", kali ini Luhan memilih jujur, kejujuran yang semakin menohok Sehun.

"Sekarang, apa rasa itu masih ada?"

"Aku tidak mencintai pria yang menghina dan merendahkan ku"

Sehun terdiam dengan dada yang semakin sesak, sakit saat melihat Luhan yang nyatanya jauh lebih terluka darinya, "Apa yang harus ku lalukan agar kau mau memaafkan ku?"

"Pergi dari sini, abaikan aku seperti apa yang kau lakukan di malam itu. Hiduplah dengan baik dengan wanita baik dan terhormat seperti keigninan mu dulu, jangan membuang waktu berharga mu dengan percuma hanya untuk wanita hina ini"

"Tidak Luhan, aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

"Wae? Apa kau lupa siapa diriku huh?"

"Demi Tuhan siapa dirimu aku tidak perduli, hanya kembali padaku seperti dulu dan tidak menjauhiku itu sudah cukup untukku Luhan"

Luhan mendesah lelah, Luhan tahu Sehun bersungguh-sungguh, Luhan tahu betapa Sehun nyaris putus asa karena kesalahannya, Luhan bahkan mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak menghapus air mata Sehun dan memberikannya pelukan hangat serta ciuman seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Sehun-ah, aku sakit setiap melihat mu. Ku mohon mengertilah.."

Kata sakit dan raut kesakitan dari Luhan membuat Sehun sadar, dia tidak punya pilihan lain, Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin lagi kembali padanya, Luhannya sudah tidak sudih memaafkannya.

"Maaf aku egois, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan mu Luhan, demi Tuhan", Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan Luhan. Sehun Tahu Luhan hanya sedang membohingi perasaannya yang sebenarnya namun Sehun tidak bisa membuat Luhan lebih sakit dari pada ini.

Masih menatap lekat mata berkaca-kaca milik Luhan, Sehun berjalan mengitari meja dan menumpuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan yang tidak sehangat dulu, tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Luhan yang tidak menolaknya, "Mianhae..", kata Sehun serak, menangis tersedu di sana, memohon ampun pada Luhan yang terdiam dengan pikiran berkecamuknya, "Sebelumnya kita memang tidak memiliki ikatan apa pun yang membuatku berhak menahanmu, tapi kau tahu seberapa besar aku kencintaimu"

"Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau mengabaikan ku?"

Sehun mendongak menatap mata terluka Luhan, mengusap pipi itu dengan tangan bergetarnya, "Sampai detik ini aku masih mencintaimu, itu yang harus kau ingat"

Luhan sedih melihat Sehun, tidak tega melihatnya begitu terluka, tidak tega saat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum pedihnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin kembali padaku, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mencintai ku tapi ku mohon jangan menghindariku dan biarkan aku membuktikan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai mu"

Luhan memiliki hati yang sangat lembut, dia terlena tentu saja. Namun ada banyak hal yang menahannya untuk tidak berakhir memeluk Sehun dan kembali padanya seperti dulu.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan terdiam dengan wajah sendunya kembali bergumam maaf walaupun itu percuma.

"Pergilah, jangan membujukku karena aku tidak bisa memaafkan mu"

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku, sedikitpun tidak ada?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak ada"

"Kau terganggu dengan kehadiran ku?"

"Sangat"

"Kau membenci ku?"

"Iya"

"Apa segala usaha yang akan ku lakukan akan sia-sia?"

"Iya"

"Apa kau hidup lebih baik tanpa ku"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau bahagia tanpa aku?"

"Sangat.."

"Gerae..", Sehun menunduk dan menghapus cepat air matanya, walaupun hatinya sedang benar-benar hancur Sehun tetap tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar menyayat hati Luhan, "Jika kau lebih bahagia tanpa ku, baiklah...", kembali tersenyum pedih, Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan, "Aku mencintai mu, hiduplah dengan baik"

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya, membiarkan Sehun menghapus air matanya dan membiarkan Sehun mengecupnya sebagai salam perpisahan untuk mereka.

"Aku pergi..", Sehun tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, berbalik untuk mengelap wajah basahnya dan pergi sesuai keinginan Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan hidup bahagia tanpa dirinya. Tidak apa-apa, walaupun sakit asal Luhannya bahagia Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

 _'Sehun-ah'_ , rasanya Luhan ingin sekali memanggil Sehun dan berlari untuk menubruk punggung itu dengan pelukan erat. Tidak tahu setelah ini ia benar-benar bahagia tanpa Sehun atau justru semakin sekarat melihat Sehun sudah menjauh dan benar-benar pergi. Walaupun ini keinginannya tapi kenapa rasanya menyesakkan. Luhan tidak rela namun harus saat mengingat besarnya luka di hatinya yang belum sembuh benar. Tidak menyesali mulutnya yang berkhianat walaupun ia harus rela meremat dadanya dengan kuat dan meratapi hatinya yang jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

 _'Jika saling mencintai kenapa harus saling mengkhianati?'_

Myungsoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dua insan yang hatinya tengah hancur itu bergumam sedih, tidak habis pikir dengan mulut keduanya yang sama-sama pandai berkhianat dan menyakiti satu sama lain.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 _Sebenernya ini belum selesai and bukan sampe di sini tbc nya, tapi berhubung words udah bejibun dan kalo di jadiin satu chap bisa ke potong dan suka error yawdalah ya tbc aja dulu_ _ㅠㅠㅠ_

 _Btw untuk Sehun stan thanks ya untuk 70K followers di ig. Untuk Lufans juga thanks_ _:*_

 **Baby**

 **Tuesday, 2017 12 05**

 **9,6K**

 _ **Review juseyo**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Tadi ngadain vote di instastory, mau Hide and See dulu apa Koleris? Berhubung kalian pada milih Koleris ywda nih gw up..**_

 _ **Padahal Hide and See lagi ngakak2nya gw ngetiknya**_ __

 _ **Happy reading**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Semoga syair yang dipenuhi penyesalan ini akan menggapai langit_

 _Aku berdoa sepanjang malam berharap aku bisa menyentuh hatimu_

 _Aku belum dewasa_

 _Aku tidak menyangka aku akan seperti ini jadinya_

 _jadi, aku biarkan saja_

 _Senyuman yang kau tinggalkan masih ada dalam hatiku_

 _Jujur, aku membutuhkan cinta yang belum aku dapatkan_

 _Tapi aku ditinggalkan dan menjadi semakin takut_

 _Aku sangat merindukan dirimu dan juga momen itu_

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu_

 _Akhirnya aku merasakan ruang diantara kita_

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu_

 _Air mataku mengalir, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?_

 _Kau cantik, Sangat cantik_

 _Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari yang lain_

 _Jangan sakit, jangan menangis, aku ada untukmu_

 _Kalau kau mendengarnya, kembalilah_

 _Aku benar-benar merindukan mu_

 _Sangat merindukanmu_

 _Aku menatap diriku berdiri sendirian di cermin_

 _Menatap bayangan mu yang semakin lama semakin mengabur_

 _Aku ketakutan, aku membutuhkanmu_

 _Aku menyesal karena aku baru menyadarinya_

 _Kembalilah padaku_

 _Kenanganku bagai gudang yang luas, seluas samudra_

 _Di dalamnya aku mondar-mandir sendirian tanpa kau di dalamnya_

 _Aku merasakan rasa sepi ini, Meskipun hanya ada sedikit darimu yang tersisa_

 _Aku coba memejamkan mataku dan merasakannya_

 _Aku ingin berdiri di hadapanmu lagi, Memegang bunga yang secantik dirimu_

 _Memakan coklat yang lebih manis dari senyummu_

 _Aku ingin hadir lagi dengan versi yang lebih baik dari yang dulu_

 _Aku gambar momen itu dengan ujung jariku_

 _Seolah momen itu tak akan kembali, aku menangis_

 _Kau bersinar seperti bidadari_

 _Aku ingin menuntunmu kedalam hatiku_

 _Aku ingin memiliki kamu lagi_

 _Sangat cantik, kau sangat cantik_

 _Kecantikan mu membuat bibir ku tersenyum namun mataku menangis_

 _Apakah disana kau menangis juga?_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Jangan pergi_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Aku suka dengan apapun yang kau katakan dan yang kau lakukan_

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _Air matamu_

 _Kata-kata terakhirmu_

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _Tolong bukalah hatimu padaku, kembalilah._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BMG: Beautiful - Wanna One**_

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

Rasanya baru kemarin Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengatakan bahwa hidupnya jauh lebih bahagia tanpa Sehun. Dan rasanya baru kemarin dia begitu yakin menolak permohonan maaf tulus dari Sehun.

Luhan pikir, setelah dengan begitu jahatnya dia menyakiti Sehun dengan penolakannya akan membuatnya baik-baik saja. Namun ternyata dia salah. Bahkan saat ia menolak permintaan maaf dari Sehun dia begitu sakit, ia bahkan harus meremat dadanya dengan kuat untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya. Dan hingga dua hari berlalu Luhan masih tenggelam dalam kesakitannya. Membuat orang-orang terdekatnya benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi pisik terutama psikisnya yang belum pulih benar.

 _'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_ ', Luhan bertanya pada pantulan dirinya yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan melalui cermin di kamarnya, tertunduk saat menyadari jika ia lah yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih menderita tanpa kehadiran pria itu.

 _'Sehun-ah bagaimana ini? Kenapa sekarang justru aku yang nyaris mati karena memikirkanmu'_

Sehun, pria itu bukanlah pria cengeng dan berhati lembut yang gampang menumpahkan air matanya. Tapi lihatlah kemarin, air mata pria itu tidak berhenti menetes nyaris menggetarkan hati seorang Xi Luhan, membuat kadar cinta yang ia kira sudah menghilang di hatinya kini kadarnya justru semakin bertambah.

Luhan rasa dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Jika dia tetap meratapi keputusannya maka Luhan yakin jika sebentar lagi dia lah yang akan mati sekarat sebelum Sehun.

Wanita itu kembali menghadap cermin, merapikan wajah sembabnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya, berlari tanpa suara untuk meminjam salah satu mobil sang ayah di garasi dan segera melajukannya secepat mungkin. Tidak perduli jika setelah ini ayahnya akan marah pada Myungsoo yang teledor menjaganya atau justru marah pada dirinya yang keras kepala.

 _'Mianhae appa',_ ia merafalkan maaf dalam hati, menyesal karena harus mengingkari janjinya dengan sang ayah untuk tidak keluar rumah selama Yifan masih berkeliaran dengan bebas, apa lagi sampai sejauh Seoul seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuperhatikan, wajahmu terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya", pria berlesung pipi itu menuangkan segelas air putih untuk tamu tak di undangnya, "Apa Luhan menerima mu?"

Pria yang satunya, yang sedang bersandar nyaman di sofa apartemen sang sahabat sambil memainkan phonsel di tangannya mengernyit melihat air putih di depannya, "Jangan protes, aku sudah membuang alkohol dan minuman soda lainnya di kulkas ku", sebelum mulut berbisa Sehun menyemburkankan bisanya, sang pemilik apartmen langsung menyela. Saat sehun sedang sekarat ia benar-benar membuang semua minuman tidak sehat itu dari lemari esnya, ia bahkan menyembunyikan semua benda tajam yang ia punya. Katakan ia berlebihan, ia ketakutan jika Sehun yang putus asa akan memilih jalan pintas, ia takut jika Sehun akan berpikiran dangkal jika mengingat seberapa 'parah' nya pria itu beberapa hari lalu.

"Pelit..", kata Sehun sarkas, menyindir dompet Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak mampu membeli sebotol jus untuk tamunya.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, sudah begitu terbiasa dengan sindiran dari mulut Sehun, "Bagaimana? Apa Luhan menerimamu?", tanyanya lagi.

Sehun menghabiskan air putih itu dalam sekali tenggak saat Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada wanita yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku di tolak", jawabnya sambil meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja kaca dengan kuat, sampai retak namun tidak pecah, sama seperti hatinya.

"Gelas ku", Chanyeol mendelikkan mata besarnya, tidak terima saat gelas impornyaa retak begitu saja akibat kemarahan Sehun, "Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi", katanya sambil berjalan ke dapur mininya untuk mengambil gelas yang baru. Jika kali ini Sehun memecahkannya lagi maka Chanyeol bersumpah akan menggores wajah tampan Sehun dengan pecahan gelas itu agar Luhan benar-benar tidak mau lagi kembali pada pria jelek sepertinya.

"Apa usaha ku kurang keras?", Sehun bertanya pada sang sahabat yang sudah terlatih dalam hal sepeti ini. Bisa di bilang antara mereka bertiga maka Chanyeol lah yang paling berpengalaman dalam hal memperjuangkan wanita. Jika Kai, sahabatnya yang satu itu mana sudih repot-repot memperjuangkan wanita. Mati satu tumbuh seribu, itu prinsip yang di gunakan Kai yang selalu membuat Sehun mendengus iri.

"Tentu saja, bahkan sebelumnya aku sudah yakin jika Luhan akan menolakmu"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Wanita itu tidak hanya hatinya yang kau sakiti, namun harga dirinya juga kau lukai. Aku rasa dari pada sakit hati, terhinalah yang paling wanita itu rasakan"

 _Wanita yang kau cintai ini adalah wanita hina_

Benar, sejak mereka bertemu kembali sudah berapa kali Luhan mengucapkan kata hina dari mulutnya. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Luhan menyindirnya dengan kalimat menohok itu, "Jadi, aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak hanya harus mengambil hatinya, tapi kau juga harus mengembalikan harga dirinya yang sudah kau rendahkan"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, jika dia jadi Luhan pun dia rasa dia tidak sudih memaafkan orang yang sudah menghinanya dengan begitu keji, apa lagi Luhan, wanita itu memiliki hati yang selembut sutra. Sehun yakin jika hati Luhan bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih hancur dari pada apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, "Tapi, bagaimana jika dia menolakku dan terus menolakku?"

"Kau sudah mempunyai Jessica sebagai gantinya"

 _Puk_

Saran laknat dari Chanyeol langsung di hadiahi Sehun dengan lemparan majalah yang sedang tergeletak di kursi, mengutuk saran pria itu yang membandingkan Luhan dengan Jessica. Bagi Sehun tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Luhan. Wanita itu tidak hanya parasnya yang cantik luar biasa hingga membuat Sehun nyaris sinting, namun dia juga memiliki hati yang sebanding dengan kecantikan parasnya. Berbeda juah dengan Jessica. Hell, Sehun tidak ingin membahas temannya yang cantik jelita itu yang saat ini mendadak berubah menjadi wanita jahat di mata Sehun.

"Antar aku pulang, aku malas menyetir"

"Kau bukan malas, tapi takut akan berakhir menceburkan mobil mu ke sungai han", sindir Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

"Baguslah jika kau tahu"

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali meremas wajah Sehun yang luar biasa sialan. Untung sahabat.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.., kau tidak perlu menyeretku"

"Kau tahu, setiap kali kau menjadikan apartmen ku sebagai tempat pelarian rasanya aku ingin sekali menjual apartmenku", kata Chanyeol jujur, masih terus menyeret tamu tak di undangnya ke arah parkiran.

"Kenapa? Kau terganggu?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak hanya mencemari lingkungan bersihku namun kau juga menghabiskan isi lemari es ku"

Astaga, jika bukan sahabat rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menendang kaki panjang pria yang seenak jidatnya menyeretnya seperti hewan peliharaan.

"Masuk..!"

 _ **Blam**_

Saat mengitari mobil menuju ke bangku kemudi rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali terbahak. Jika dalam kondisi normal jangankan menyeretnya, menyentuh tangannya saja Sehun sudah sangat murka. Tapi berhubung otak normal Sehun sedang bergeser jadilah Chanyeol berlaku seenaknya dan memperlakukan pria itu dengan semaunya, "Mau langsung pulang?"

"Hhmm", Sehun yang kesal menjawab dengan dengungan panjang, malas dengan Chanyeol yang sedang memanfaatkan keadaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hun, bagaimana kabar Luhan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong Yeol, bagaimana kabar mantan kekasihmu saat terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"YAA..!"

"Kenapa? Kesal kan? Aku juga kesal setiap kali kau mengingatkanku pada wanita itu", kata Sehun bersungut-sungut, benar-benar ingin menendang kaki Chanyeol saat pria itu menginjak habis gas mobilnya. Hatinya memang sedang remuk, tapi dia tidak mau mati konyol, apa lagi mati bersama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kesal? Marah padanya?", tanya Chanyeol yang sudah menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Aku justru marah pada diriku sendiri", Katanya lirih, selalu menjadi sedih jika mengingat wanita yang terus menghantuinya itu.

"..."

"Terkadang aku iri pada kalian berdua, kau dan Kai begitu mudah jatuh cinta dan berpindah dari satu hati ke hati yang lain. Sedangkan aku...", kadang kala Sehun ingin seperti Kai dan Chanyeol, ingin menjadi pria yang mudah jatuh cinta dan mudah melupakan, bukan malah menjadi pria yang sulit jatuh cinta dan sulit juga untuk melupakan. Sehun sangat tidak menyukai sifatnya yang satu ini, di mana dia harus puas mencintai satu wanita saja, mencintainya benar-benar sepenuh hatinya dan tidak bisa membaginya dengan wanita lain. Sehun tidak suka, dia ingin seperti Kai yang dengan begitu mudahnya jatuh cinta pada berbagai macam wanita dan dia ingin seperti Chanyeol yang begitu mudah move on dan berpindah kelain hati. Jujur dia iri pada sifat kedua sahabatnya, benar-benar iri.

"Tenanglah, Luhan akan menyesal karena sudah menolak pria setia sepertimu", kata Chanyeol yang tahu benar dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan sahabatnya, pasalnya bukan hanya sekali dua kali Sehun mencoba untuk menjadi dirinya dan Kai, namun selalu berakhir gagal, pria itu tidak bisa bermain dalam hal asmara. Pria itu selalu serius jika sudah menyangkut masalah hati.

"Aku ikut masuk ya, aku merindukan Jae eomma", saat mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Sehun, keduanya memasuki rumah megah itu dengan ekspresi berbeda, jika sang tuan muda di rumah ini memasang wajah masamnya dan langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di kamar, maka Chanyeol yang ceria tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada wanita cantik yang seusia dengan ibunya.

"Apa kabar cantik?", tanyanya sambil memeluk wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik jelita.

"Sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Di mana Kai?", Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengusap sayang kepala Chanyeol yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, sama seperti Sehunnya.

"Kai sedang sibuk dengan calon kekasihnya", katanya yang membuat wanita yang sejak dulu ingin memiliki menantu itu mendengus iri, "Hai Jess", sapa Chanyeol saat ia melihat Jessica melintas di dekat mereka.

"Hai.."

"Mau kemana?"

"Keluar sebentar"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tidak begitu perduli dengan wanita yang akan menjadi bagian hidup sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak tadi wanita bermata rusa yang sedang resah itu berdiam diri di dalam mobil, memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh dari jarak rumah megah yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa belas hari. Mengamati dari kejauhan rumah yang menjadi tempat pria yang ia cintai bernaung.

 _'Haruskah aku keluar?_ ', gumamnya, ragu harus menemui pria yang dua hari lalu mengemis cinta padanya guna menyudahi segala penderitaan hatinya sampai di sini, atau terus bersembunyi dan membiarkan sakit di hatinya yang lama kelamaan semakin menggerogotinya.

Melihat hari yang semakin sore dan akan membuatnya kemalaman pulang ke rumah, yang mana hal itu bukan lah hal yang bagus mengingat ia pergi tanpa izin, dengan ragu Luhan keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan mengendap-endap menyusuri pagar menjulang rumah Sehun sampai ia tiba di depan gerbang dan berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang cukup ia kenal.

"Nona.."

Luhan tersenyum canggung pada mantan supirnya yang sedang menyapanya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Halo paman..", balasnya canggung.

Pria tua itu tersenyum hangat dan segera mendekati wanita yang pernah ia doakan akan menjadi nyonya di rumah ini, "Ya Tuhan, sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihat nona", ujarnya senang, menatap berbinar pada wanita cantik di depannya.

Luhan hanya menyunggingkan cengiran kekanakannya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, dia canggung dan gugup tentu saja, takut-takut ada Jaejoong yang melihat kehadirannya.

"Ada apa nona? Mau bertemu Tuan Sehun? Ayo masuk..!"

 _Tiiiin.._

Luhan dan sang mantan supir kompak menoleh pada suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga, refleks Luhan mundur selangkah saat melihat wanita cantik yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Ada apa paman? Kenapa menghalangi jalan?"

Suasana mendadak canggung saat sang supir melirik pada Luhan yang terdiam mematung. wanita itu bahkan sudah meremat tali tasnya dengan mata yang memerah sempurna.

Wanita pemilik mobil tersebut mengikuti arah pandang sang supir, "Siapa dia?", wanita itu, Jessica melirik penampipan wanita di dekatnya. Mengernyit mendapati wanita cantik yang terdiam mematung di depan rumah calon tunangannya.

"Aku pergi", Baru satu langkah Luhan berbalik, tangannya langsung di cekal Jessica yang sepertinya sedang ingin menginterogasinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya tidak sopan, mata bulatnya meneliti wajah pucat Luhan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Permisi..", tanpa menoleh Luhan menghempaskan tangan Jessica yang sedang mencekalnya, perasaannya sudah mulai tidak enak saat melihat wanita cantik ini kelaur dari runah Sehun. Perasaannya benar-benar buruk sehingga ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sini, dan Luhan yakin jika wanita yang sedang meneliti penampilannya ini adalah wanita yang akan mengambil Sehun darinya.

"Hei tunggu dulu..", Jessica merupakan wanita keras kepala dengan keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi, jadi tanpa kesulitan yang berarti dia mencekal tangan itu lagi dan berdiri menghadap wanita yang spertinya begitu takut melihatnya, "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan rumah ini?", tanyanya lagi.

"Nona, biarkan nona Luhan pergi", paman Han yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua wanita cantik itu berjalan tergopoh mendekati mereka, melerai tangan Jessica yang sudah membuat tangan halus Luhan memerah.

"Luhan?, jadi wanita ini adalah Luhan?", mata bulat Jessica membola, mengerti kenapa Sehun bisa cinta mati terhadap wanita yang luar biasa cantik ini. Dari matanya saja Jessica bisa melihat kepribadian wanita ini yang sepertinya adalah wanita baik-baik. Terbukti dari mata sendunya dan senyum separuhnya yang walau terpaksa namun terlihat begitu cantik.

"Ada apa kau kemari?", tidak ingin menjadi wanita baik seperti Luhan, dia bertanya ketus setelah ia puas mengagumi paras wanita yang berhasil mengambil hati Sehun.

"Paman aku pergi..", pamit Luhan lagi yang lagi-lagi di halangi oleh Jessica.

"Tidak sopan sekali, aku sedang mengajakmu berbicara", kata Jessica marah, cukup tersinggung pada Luhan yang bahkan enggan menatapnya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk meredakan kekesalannya, "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan anda", dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya Luhan berujar, meladeni Jessica yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Kau punya urusan dengan ku"

"...", Luhan memilih diam, tidak ingin terbawa emosi yang akan berimbas buruk untuk mentalnya yang belum pulih.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Untuk menemui Sehun? Masih belum puas membuat hidupnya berantakan?"

Luhan terkekeh sumbang. Geli mendengar tuduhan wanita gila ini.

"Dengarkan aku, pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi, jangan menyakiti Sehun lebih jauh lagi"

Luhan mengernyit, sebenarnya siapa yang menyakiti dan siapa yang di sakiti, kenapa jadi dia yang di salahkan. Tidak tahukah Jessica bahwa ia lah yang jauh lebih hancur dari pada Sehun. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia punya Luhan berujar, "Aku sudah sejak tadi ingin pergi, kau saja yang menahanku", kata Luhan marah, mengikuti Jessica yang menggunakan bahasa non formalnya.

Refleks Jessica melepaskan tangan Luhan yang sedang ia tahan, "Satu lagi, jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Sehun apa lagi sampai nekat datang kemari", bukan tanpa alasan dia melarang Luhan datang kemari. Dia takut jika Sehun akan semakin sulit melupakan wanita ini. Dia khawatir jika hidup Sehun semakin hari semakin berantakan karena terus memikirkan Luhan.

"Memangnya kau siapa bisa melarangku dan mengaturku?"

"Aku?" tanya Jessica sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum begitu sombong siap untuk menyadarkan Luhan, "Aku adalah tunangan Sehun. Kau dengar, jadi jangan menemui Sehun lagi dan membut hubungan kami semakin berantakan"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghalau air mata yang hendak keluar saat mendengar kata tunangan keluar dari mulut Jessica, dia memang sudah pernah mendengar jika Sehun akan bertunangan tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat ia mendengar langsung dari mulut wanita ini. Sekarang dia ingat jika wanita ini adalah wanita yang ia lihat di club malam itu, wanita ini adalah wanita yang membawa Sehun saat Sehun sedang mabuk.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam mematung, Jesisca pergi dari sana dan kembali memasuki mobilnya. Dia mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting dari pada mengurusi patung cantik bernama Luhan itu. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Jessica menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan melirik pada paman Han sambil berujar, "Jangan katakan pada Sehun jika wanita ini kemari, paman dengar?"

"Saya mengerti nona", kata paman Han, dalam hati ia menyumpahi Jessica agar setidaknya ban mobilnya pecah atau menabarak tiang listrik saja sekalian.

Sejak perginya Jessica, dengan lemas Luhan berpegangan pada pagar rumah Sehun, begitu sesak saat niatnya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka tapi justru ia harus menerima kabar menyesakkan yang semakin menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya, "Nona"

"Paman, apa benar jika wanita itu adalah calon tunangan Sehun?"

Tidak bisa menjawab karena tidak tega, paman Han memilih diam, tidak ingin menyakiti hati Luhan lebih jauh dari ini. Menunduk karena ikut sedih melihat wajah wanita yang ia pikir akan menjadi nona muda di rumah ini mengingat seberapa dekatnya ia dan Sehun dulu.

Melihat sang supir yang terdiam Luhan tersenyum getir, menyadari jika hubungannya dengan Sehun memang tidak bisa di selamatkan. Sehun memang menerima segala kekurangannya namun tidak dengan keluarganya terutama ibunya, Jaejoong mana sudih memiliki menantu seperti dirinya, wanita terhormat itu pastilah menginginkan menantu yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat pula.

"Luhan-ah.."

Buru-buru Luhan menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di ikuti suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Luhan, kenapa kau di sini, astaga", pria itu, Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Luhan, memaksa wanita yang sedang menahan tangis itu untuk melihatnya. Dan hati Chanyeol terenyuh saat melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang penuh luka dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyanya lirih, "Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang membawa mu kemari?"

Luhan menggeleng, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya meskipun itu percuma.

Melihat Luhan yang terdiam menyedihkan Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukan kakunya, berdebar saat dengan refleks ia mengusap rambut halus Luhan. Berdebar karena saat ini ia sedang memeluk wanita yang di cintai sahabatnya atau berdebar karena hal lain, entahlah Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Yang jelas dia tidak ada maksud lain. Sebagai teman dia hanya bersimpati dan ingin menghibur wanita yang tengah bersedih ini.

"Gomawo..", Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, menghapus air matanya yang tidak pernah habis dan ingin segera pergi dari sana, dia tidak kuat di sini, dia tidak ingin kembali lagi ke sini, sepertinya Seoul bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk dirinya "Aku pergi..", katanya parau, bersyukur karena Chanyeol mengerti dirinya dan tidak menahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja..?"

Luhan yang baru memasuki rumahnya terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dengan suara tinggi milik sang ayah, tertunduk saat sang ayah menatapnya marah bercampur khawatir.

"Appa tanya kau dari mana?", tanya Insung lagi masih dengan suara tingginya. Dia tidak ingin marah, namun dia rasa putrinya harus di ingatkan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah salah karena bisa membahayakannya.

"Dari Seoul", Luhan menjawab serak, masih menunduk takut tidak berani menatap wajah marah ayahnya.

"Seoul? Sendirian?"

"Ne.."

"Kau tahu jika Seoul tidak aman untukmu Luhan. Kau belum aman, apa lagi sejak pria itu di tahan dia sedang gencar-gencarnya mengawasi appa melalui orang-orang yang mungkin saja kau temui di luar sana"

Luhan mendongak, menatap nanar sang ayah yang memarahinya untuk pertama kalinya, "Wae? sampai kapan aku akan hidup seperti seorang buronan seperti ini? sampai kapan appa? aku tidak bersalah tapi kenapa harus aku yang terkurung di sini", Sejujurnya Luhan tidak ingin dan tidak berniat mengeluh dan melampiaskan kesedihannya pada sang ayah. Tapi kesedihan yang tengah di rasakannya membuatnya tanpa sadar meninggikan volume suaranya hingga terdengar marah, ingin menumpahkan kesedihannya dan mengadu betapa tidak bahagianya dia saat ini, "Mianhae" katanya sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan cara membentak ayahnya yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya untuk meredam kemarahannya Insung memeluk tubuh mungil sang putri, "Kau baik?"

" _Huh_?", Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah, benar-benar butuh sandaran untuk menumpahkan kesedihan mendalam yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Apa kau baik?"

"Aku tidak", jawab Luhan jujur.

Tidak berujar lagi Insung mengeratkan pelukannya untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada sang putri yang bernasib malang. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat putrinya nekat ke Seoul dan kembali dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah", takut jika kekhawatirannya akan berubah menjadi kemarahan Insung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus wajah basah sang anak. Mencium pucuk kepalanya sambil mengatakan jika ia tidak marah.

Luhan mengangguk, berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur, menangis tersedu di sana saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya sadar jika Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Sehun dan wanita itu bahkan sudah tinggal bersama yang membuat sedikit banyak hati Luhan tergores lagi karena kecewa. Bukan kecewa pada Sehun karena ia tahu benar jika Sehun hanyalah anak yang tidak bisa menolak kemauan ibunya. Namun kecewa pada Jaejoong yang masih tidak mencari tahu kebenaran yang ada sehingga lebih memilih wanita lain untuk dia jadikan sebagai pengganti dirinya.

Luhan sedih dan rasanya benar-benar ingin menyerah pada kisah cintanya dengan Sehun yang begitu rumit. Luhan sudah lelah, masih banyak pria lain yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya dan tidak memandang status di antara mereka seperti apa yang keluarga Sehun lakukan. Tapi, relakah ia melihat Sehun bersama wanita jahat itu? Tidak, sampai kapan pun Luhan tidak akan rela meskipun Jessica jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pria yang sama-sama memiliki visual yang mengagumkan itu sedang merenung dan berdoa. Berdoa untuk keberhasilan sang sahabat yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya.

Jujur saja, Kai dan Chanyeol rasanya tidak sanggup melihat Sehun lebih menderita lagi dari ini. Keduanya tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa nasib Sehun jika Luhan kembali menolaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian akan sesetia ini"

Dua pria tampan itu mendelik pada satu wanita bermata bulat yang sedang menyindir mereka, "Tentu saja kami setia dengan sahabat kami", kata Chanyeol bangga.

Kyungsoo yan sejak tadi duduk di antara kedua pria itu mencibir, "Dengan sahabat kalian memang setia, tapi dengan wanita?"

"Aku sih setia, tapi aku rasa Kai tidak..", Ujar Chanyeol yang mengundang dengusan keras dari Kai yang tidak terima.

"Tergantung wanitanya, jika dia serius dan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan ku aku pasti setia", Ujar Kai, bermaksud mengkode sang gadis bermata bulat yang sedang mencibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tahu benar dengan maksud 'kebutuhan' yang Kai ucapkan, "Kebutuhan apa saja Kai?", tanyanya jahil, benar-benar ingin merusak image Kai di depan wanita yang di sukainya.

"Kyungsoo pasti mengerti. Iya kan Kyung?", Kai bersama senyum miringnya benar-benar menjijikkan di mata Kyungsoo.

Setelah meneguk jusnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering karena mendengar ocehan dua pria tampan itu, Kyungsoo berujar, "Tidak semua orang mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kotormu wahai Tuan Kim Kai", katanya ketus. Mendelik pada Kai yang terkekeh.

"Tapi kau mengerti kan?"

Malas meladeni Kai, wanita yang sedang mengembangkan bisnis kulinernya itu segera menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengkhawatirkan sang sahabat yang akan berjuang menemui cintanya lagi.

"Yeol-ah, rasanya aku ingin menyusul Sehun, aku takut dia akan melakukan hal bodoh jika dia tidak berhasil"

"Tenang saja, dia pasti berhasil", ujar Chanyeol yang kali ini sangat yakin jika Sehun akan berhasil. Perjuangan tulus Sehun pasti akan berbuah manis. Chanyeol percaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Beruntunglah karena Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Dari dulu dalam membangun bisnisnya Sehun tidak pernah menyerah saat satu demi satu perusahaan menolak proposal kerja sama yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Sehun pantang menyerah dan terus berjuang membuktikan bahwa ia layak.

Dan sama seperti sekarang, namun yang membedakannya adalah bukan proposal kerja sama yang ia bawa, tapi kesungguhan dan ketulusan lah yang ia bawa yang akan ia persembahkan untuk Luhan.

Jika kemarin dia masih menjadi pria pengecut yang tidak berani memasuki rumah Luhan, namun saat ini dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit dia ingin memasuki rumah itu lagi dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Luhan, jika perlu ia akan menculik Luhan seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu. Dan Sehun rasa jika kali ini Luhan menolaknya lagi maka Sehun benar-benar akan menculik wanita yang ia ketahui masih mencintainya itu. Beruntunglah dia mendapat support penuh dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Anda kemari lagi? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Sebisa mungkin Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kakunya pada penjaga di rumah Luhan. Berlaku sesopan mungkin untuk meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada mereka, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan", katanya tenang, membuka kaca mata hitamnya yang membuat sang penjaga sedikit terpesona.

"Tunggu sebentar..!", karena ia sudah pernah melihat Sehun sebelumnya yang masuk ke rumah ini bersama nona muda mereka, sang satpam menghubungi sang tuan rumah melalui sambungan telepon, mengatakan jika ada seorang pria yang ingin bertemu dengan putri cantik kesayangan sang pemilik rumah.

"Silahkan ikuti saya Tuan"

Sehun menarik nafas lega, setidaknya ia di izinkan untuk memasuki rumah ini lagi. Masalah Luhan yang akan mengusirnya dia bisa mengurus itu nanti karena dia sudah menyimpan obat bius di balik saku mantelnya untuk ia suntikkan pada Luhan yang menolak kehadirannya.

"Duduklah Tuan..!"

Sehun mengangguk, kembali duduk di kursi yang ia duduki beberapa hari lalu selama sang satpam memanggil sang pemilik rumah, entah itu memanggil Luhan atau memanggil orang tuanya Sehun tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar tidak melihat Myungsoo yang akan membuat ketenangannya terusik dan berakhir membuat onar di rumah calon mertuanya.

Sehun yang tegang terkekeh saat membayangkan jika ia henar-benar akan menjadi suami Luhan. Khayalannya terlalu jauh, iya, Sehun sadar itu.

"Ini bos orangnya"

Sehun yang sedang bermimpi indah di siang bolong refleks berdiri, membungkuk pada pria paruh baya yang ia tebak adalah calon ayah mertuanya. Ayah mertuanya yang akan menyerahkan Luhan pada dirinya di hadapan pendeta dan ratusan tamu undangan lainnya. Jangan mentertawakannya, kepercayaan dirinya saat ini memang benar-benar setinggi langit.

"Duduklah..!", ujar Insung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Sehun.

Sehun menurut, cukup gugup saat pria di depannya memiliki tatapan yang jauh lebih tajam dari pada tatapan ayahnya. Tetap menutup mulutnya sementara Insung sedang menyeruput kopi hitam yang baru saja di antarkan oleh pelayan pria di rumah ini. Apa semua yang ada di rumah ini adalah pria? pasalnya sejak beberapa hari lalu Sehun tidak melihat seorang wanita pun di rumah ini selain Luhan.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang membawa mu kerumah ku?", Insung sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu, ingin mengetes seberapa jauh keberanian pria ini untuk mendekati putrinya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida", ujar Sehun sopan sambil membungkuk hormat, bahkan seingatnya ia tidak pernah sesopan ini pada ayahnya yang sangat ia hormati. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia yang di takuti dan biasanya di hormati sekarang justru sedang bertingkah seperti seorang prajurit pada rajanya, seberapa besar hormat yang sedang ia persembahkan pada pria yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam ini.

Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap bersungguh-sungguh pada calon mertuanya, "Saya kemari ingin bertemu dengan Luhan", katanya tegas, benar-benar seperti pria gentle yang sedang ingin meminang anak gadis orang.

"Tidak di izinkan", balas Insung tak kalah tegas dengan suara lantang yang menurunkan drastis kadar kepercayaan diri Sehun.

"Kenapa?", tanyanya mendadak lemas, ingin marah sebenarnya, namun dia ingat jika saat ini posisinya adalah seorang bawahan raja, anak buah raja atau apapun itu yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari seorang raja.

"Aku dengar ibumu menginginkan menantu yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan nemiliki status terhormat sama seperti keluarga mu. Lalu kenapa masih menginginkan putri ku?"

Terkutuklah mulut ibunya yang cantik jelita. Rasanya nyali Sehun benar-benar menciut saat Insung menyudutkannya dengan sindiran menohok itu. Itu ibunya, bukan dirinya. Yang dia inginkan Luhan, apa pun statusnya Sehun sudah tidak lagi perduli, "Maafkan ibuku", katanya tulus, benar-benar mengutuk mulut ibunya yang sudah menyinggung banyak orang.

"Putri ku bukan berasal dari keluarga terhormat seperti keluarga mu. Dia memiliki keluarga yang berantakan. Lantas kenapa kau masih menginginkan putriku?"

Sehun memberikan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh yang di milikinya pada Insung sambil berujar, "Saya mencintai putri anda. Benar-benar mencintainya dan hanya menginginkan dia. Saya tidak perduli dengan status sosial di antara kami. Tolong maafkan kesalahan saya dan keluarga saya yang pernah menyakiti putri anda", kata Sehun benar-benar tulus, ia rasanya ingin bertepuk tangan, bangga pada mulutnya yang bisa mengeluarkan kalimat selancar itu sementara jantungnya tengah berlomba ingin melompat keluar. Sehun berharap pria ini akan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Luhan. Jika tidak maka ia akan menggunakan obat bius di dalam sakunya untuk Insung bukan untuk Luhan.

Insung mengangguk mengagumi keberanian Sehun dan kesungguhan yang di miliki pria itu, "Apa yang membuatmu di malam itu mengabaikan putriku hingga membuatnya nyaris mati? dan apa yang membuatmu kembali menginginkan putriku?", saat mengingat kejadian itu Insung ingin marah, dia ingin sekali memukul wajah menyesal pria di depannya. Insung bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengingkari janjinya dengan Luhan yang melarangnya menyakiti Sehun.

Sehun diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia salah, ya dia tahu itu.

"Kau tahu, jika saja Luhan tidak melarangku maka sudah sejak kemarin aku membunuhmu", kata Insung yang membuat mata sipit Sehun terbelalak, siapa pria ini kenapa begitu kejamnya ingin membunuhnya, "Tapi beruntunglah, putriku adalah wanita bodoh sehingga meskipun sudah sangat di rendahkan tapi dia masih mencintaimu. Kau beruntung", lanjut Insung yang mengundang senyuman idiot di wajah tampan Sehun. Setidaknya ada satu orang lagi yang meyakinkannya bahwa Luhan benar-benar masih mencintainya terlepas dari rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?", kata Insung yang ingin menguji keyakinan Sehun lagi.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu setelahnya mengangguk dan menggeleng lagi, dia bingung, "Anda adalah ayahnya Luhan kan?", jawabanya polos yang membuat Insung terkekeh. Jika seperti ini Insung sadar benar kenapa putrinya bisa tergila-gila pada pria yang tidak hanya tampan ini namun juga mempunyai sisi menarik yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang.

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan kotor yang membuat putriku berakhir hidup menderita selama ini"

Sehun mengangguk saja mendengar kalimat ambigu Insung, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Mafia, aku adalah seorang mafia yang bisa dengan mudahnya membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau"

Jika saja ia sedang minum kopi di depannya, mungkin Sehun sudah menyemburkan cairan itu ke wajah Insung saking kagetnya.

Sebenarnya Insung berniat menakuti Sehun, menguji seberapa jauh keyakinan pria ini pada putrinya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil terbukti dari Sehun yang mengkerut takut sambil mengusap bulu kuduknya yang meremang.

Sehun tentu saja kaget, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar jika Luhan memiliki seorang ayah yang bekerja sebagai mafia yang tekenal dengan kekejaman mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar jika Luhan memiliki soerang ayah yang begitu mengerikan. Pantas saja sorot matanya begitu dingin dan tatapan matanya seolah-olah ingin menghabisinya saat ini juga.

"Tidak usah takut, selama putriku masih mencintaimu aku tidak akan melenyapkanmu", aaah rasanya Insung senang sekali bisa menakuti Sehun yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya di dunia bisnis. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun yang biasanya menakuti orang sekarang justru sedang menatapnya was-was.

Sesungguhnya Sehun benar-benar takut, selain kaget dia juga berpikir ulang bagaimana bisa wanita selemah lembut Luhan memilik ayah seperti ini. Tapi siapa pun Insung dan apa profesinya Sehun tidak perduli. Seorang mafia atau seorang psikopat sekalipun Sehun tidak mau tahu. Dia sudah merasakan betapa sekaratnya dia hidup tanpa Luhan, jadi berasal dari mana keluarga Luhan dia tidak perduli lagi. Benar-benar tidak perduli.

"Bagaimana? masih mau dengan wanita yang merupakan anak dari seorang mafia?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap tidak ada keraguan sama sekali, "Aku tidak perduli dengan ayahnya", kata Sehun yang sesungguhnya bukan itu yang ingin dia ucapkan, di berkatilah kegugupan yang sedang dia rasakan, "Maksud saya, saya tidak perduli dengan status orang tua Luhan. Siapa dan apa pekerjaan anda saya tidak perduli", Sehun mengkoreksi kalimatnya dan bahasanya. Tersenyum canggung pada Insung yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Membuat Sehun berpikir _'Jadi, ini lah yang orang rasakan saat berhadapan dengan wajah datarku?'_ gumamnya, mengerti kenapa beberapa karyawannya selalu gugup dan salah bicara padanya, dan sepertinya mulai saat ini Sehun harus belajar pada calon mertuanya untuk membuat orang semakin takut lagi padanya.

"Kau boleh saja menemui putriku", ujar Insung yang mengembalikan senyum idiot di wajah Sehun, matanya bahkan berbinar terang menatap Insung sehingga membuat Insung bergidik ngeri, "Tapi sebelum itu", Insung menyeruput cairan hitam pekat itu lagi membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati, "Sebelum kau menemui putriku maka dapatkan dulu restu dari ibumu. Aku tidak mau putriku kembali di hina dan di rendahkan seperti dulu"

Bahu Sehun terkulai lemas, senyumnya luntur dengan pikiran berkecamuk, tidak mudah baginya untuk mendapat restu dari ibunya. Ini pekerjaan yang sangat berat untuknya, "Ini akan berat untukku", ujarnya tanpa sadar mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sang calon mertua. Semuanya terasa berat mengingat ibunya sudah tergila-gila pada wanita bermarga Jung itu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, putriku akan semakin menderita jika ia menerima hinaan itu lagi. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan setelah kalian menghinanya di malam itu?"

Jantung Sehun bekerja lebih cepat, dia tidak berani menebak apa yang terjadi pada Luhan di malam itu namun dia penasaran ingin tahu.

"Setelah dia dipukuli dia benar-benar nyaris mati, bahkan setelah lukanya mengering pun dia masih seperti orang mati", suara Insung bergetar, sedih saat mengingat betapa malangnya nasib putrinya, "Setelah kejadian itu Luhan tidak pernah lagi membuka suaranya, dia benar-benar mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat karena trauma saat ia berteriak meminta tolong kau justru meninggalkannya bersama hinaan yang keluar dari mulutmu", Insung menghapus kedua sudut matanya di ikuti Sehun yang rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini juga. Dia tidak tahu jika mulut berbisanya akan berdampak seburuk itu pada Luhan, "Sahabatnya mengatakan jika dulu Luhan adalah pribadi yang ceria dan sangat manja", Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan semua itu karena ia berakhir jatuh cinta karena sikap wanita itu yang periang, "Tapi sekarang sejak dia tinggal bersama ku aku tidak melihat lagi Luhan yang seperti itu. Luhan begitu dingin, dia tidak lagi menyapa orang dengan senyuman ramahnya. Matanya tidak lagi berbinar seperti apa yang sahabatnya katakan. Perbuatanmu, penghinaan kalian benar-benar membunuh kepercayaan diri putriku, kau tahu apa kata dokter?"

Demi Tuhan, Sehun kira Luhan hanya pingsan akibat luka fisiknya, tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun berfikir jika Luhan akan berakhir separah ini.

"Psikisnya benar-benar hancur, dia menderita trauma yang sangat parah. Bahkan saat aku meninggikan volume suaraku tanpa sadar tubuhnya menegang bergetar karena takut. Kalian benar-benar membuatnya terluka parah Sehun-ssi"

Sehun tertunduk lemas, benar-benar merasa berdosa sehingga membuat wanita ceria itu berakhir seperti ini. Pantas saja Sehun tidak lagi melihat senyuman kekanakan Luhan, pantas saja yang ia lihat hanya senyuman getir dan wajah sendu di wajah yang dulu selalu berseri itu. Tatapan Luhan kosong, tidak lagi berbinar seperti dulu dan kenapa Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku..", Jika ada kata lain selain maaf Sehun akan mengucapkannya, dia benar-benar berdosa dan dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman. Wajar Luhan tidak menerimanya, wajar jika Insung ingin membunuhnya. Itu wajar, sangat wajar.

"Saat ini traumanya belum sembuh benar, psikisnya masih butuh perawatan lebih lanjut. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau psikisnya semakin parah jika ia mendapatkan hinaan dari ibu mu lagi. Aku harap kau mengerti Sehun-ssi"

Sehun mengangguk, dia mengerti, dia pun tidak mau membuat Luhan kembali sedih karena kelakuan ibunya. Dia pun tidak mau membuat Luhan berakhir bunuh diri lagi Karna tidak kuat dengan mulut jahat ibunya, _'Maafkan aku Luhan, maaf..'_

Masih dengan wajah menyesalnya Sehun menatap memohon pada Insung, "Tapi, bolehkah aku bertemu Luhan? demi Tuhan aku merindukannya", ujar Sehun putus asa namun terdengar begitu lucu bagi Insung. Pria ini pastilah begitu kekanakan saat bersama dengan Luhan. Insung bisa melihat itu. Lihatlah tatapan anak anjingnya yang sedang memohon padanya.

Sejujurnya Insung tidak ingin mengizinkan Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan. Namun saat mengingat betapa seringnya Luhan menangis dalam tidurnya karena merindukan Sehun membuat Insung tidak tega. Melihat Luhan yang keluar dari kamar dengan mata sembab dan langsung berbinar saat Insung mengungkit tentang Sehun membuat Insung benar-benar harus mengesampingkan egonya. Dari saat Luhan melarangnya menyakiti Sehun saja membuat Insung sadar betapa besar cinta yang putrinya berikan untuk Sehun. Insung ingin marah pada Sehun, namun sebagai pria yang 'baru memiliki anak' membuat kebahagiaan putrinya jauh lebih penting dari segalanya, dan Insung rela menelan bulat-bulat kemarahannya seraya berujar, "Silahkan, Luhan ada di rumah ini, cari saja sendiri", katanya lemah, tidak rela namun harus. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tengah menderita karena saling merindukan, dan Insung tidak mau menambah penderitaan mereka. Sekejam-kejamnya ia namun jika menyangkut tentang kebahagiaan putrinya dia bisa luluh. Dia tidak sanggup melihat putrinya bersedih lebih lama lagi, "Untuk hari ini saja aku mengizinkan mu. Setelahnya jika kau ingin menemui Luhan lagi pastikan kau membawa restu dari ibu mu. Kau dengar?"

Sehun menatap berbinar, ingin menggenggam tangan calon ayah mertuanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, namun dia urungkan saat Insung langsung menjauh dan mendelikkan mata tajamnya, seolah-olah mengatakan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, ada pistol di saku mantelku.

"Gomawo, aboeji", kata Sehun senang, luar biasa senang. Ia bahkan rasanya ingin berjingkrak saat ini juga. Masalah Luhan yang tidak ingin menerimanya itu bisa di urus nanti, yang penting satu restu sudah berhasil dia kantongi.

Puas beruforia seorang diri, Sehun memutar bola matanya hingga tiga ratus enam puluh derajat untuk mencari Luhan. Mencari di mana gerangan wanita itu berada saat ini. Rumah ini besar, dan Sehun sepertinya membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mencari wanita itu. Lagi pula di mana Myungsoo? kenapa sejak tadi pria itu tidak terlihat?.

"Fighting Sehun-ah..", katanya yang membut Insung yang belum memasuki ruang kerjanya terkekeh geli. Membiarkan Sehun mencari Luhan seorang diri tanpa berniat membantu.

Meskipun tidak sabar tapi Sehun tidak terburu-buru, dengan perlahan ia menyusuri lorong demi lorong dan ruangan demi ruangan di lantai satu rumah ini, namun nihil, tidak ada Luhan di sini. Rumah ini begitu sepi tidak seramai saat pertama kali ia kemari. Yang ia temukan hanya beberapa ruangan, kamar yang sedang terkunci dan ada beberapa kamar lain yang sangat berantakan, ia tebak itu adalah kamar pria, mungkin kamar Myungsoo jika di lihat dari dominasi warnanya yang benar-benar seperti kamar laki-laki.

"Kemana mereka? ", Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tempat bertanya. Dia kesulitan mencari wanita itu.

Setelahnya Sehun berlari menaiki tangga rumah Luhan, tidak takut tergelincir sama sekali, justru bagus jika ia tergelincir. Jika ia sakit di rumah ini, menurutnya, Luhan; sang dokter cantik pasti akan dengan senang hati merawatnya sehingga membuatnya bisa berlama-lama di sini.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa sinting saat ide gila itu muncul di kepalanya.

Setibanya di lantai dua Sehun memasuki sekat demi sekat di rumah ini yang sangat banyak. Membuat ia berfikir jika calon mertuanya sedang mengerjainya dan hanya ingin pamer memperlihatkan rumahnya yang besar. Jika ingin pamer seharusnya pria tua itu tidak perlu pamer pada dirinya, namun pamerlah pada ibunya. Sehun mana perduli dengan seberapa banyaknya uang calon mertuanya.

Lelah, Sehun mengusap wajahnya, cukup frustasi karena yang di cari tidak kunjung di temukan.

Merasa perjuangannya belum seberapa Sehun kembali berjalan, memasuki lorong yang lebih hidup dari sebelumnya, dindingnya di dominasi warna _soft cream_ yang begitu hangat, ada beberapa pintu berwarna putih di sana. Dan seketika mata Sehun berbinar saat menemukan gantungan kepala rusa di depan salah satu pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu kamar Luhan.

Dengan sedikit berlari Sehun menuju pintu itu-,

 _ **Cklek...**_

Kosong, tidak ada Luhan di sini. Namun ia yakin jika ini adalah kamar Luhan. Dari baunya, dari pernak-perniknya ini sangat Luhan sekali, di tambah lagi dengan adanya gantungan di jendela yang Sehun lihat beberapa hari lalu membuat Sehun benar-benar yakin jika ini adalah kamar Luhannya.

Pelan-pelan Sehun menelusuri kamar itu, begitu rindu dengan aroma yang saat ini sedang memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Kamar Luhan memiliki enam jendela besar, tiga menghadap balkon depan rumah dan tiganya sepertinya menghadap taman belakang. Sehun membawa langkahnya ke balkon depan hanya untuk mendapati beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi dan beberapa penjaga yang ia lihat tadi. Kemudian dia masuk kembali menuju jendela belakang. Mengintip melalu sela-sela trali besi sebelum mendesah lega saat yang dicari sedang duduk manis di bangku taman belakang rumah ini.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen jendela, menikmati satu macam ekspresi yang sedang Luhan persembahkan saat ini, sendu. Luhannya sedang berwajah sendu meskipun ada Myungsoo dan beberapa pria lain yang sedang menggodanya atau menghiburnya Sehun tidak tahu. Pantas saja Myungsoo tidak terlihat, ternyata pria itu tidak pernah jauh dari Luhan yang membuat Sehun ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke bawah tepat ke wajah menyebalkan Myungsoo.

Sesungguhnya Sehun kesal melihat Luhan yang di kelilingi banyak pria tampan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak memanggil Luhan agar Luhan melihatnya. Namun dia urungkan karena tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kebersamaan Luhan dengan 'teman-teman baru' nya.

Tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di depannya yang membuatnya cemburu, Sehun memilih mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Luhan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dashboard sambil memeluk bantal yang menyimpan aroma sang pemilik kamar. Seketika ia terkekeh melihat wallpaper kamar Luhan berwarna pink cerah berdampingan dengan warna biru laut khas kartun pororo, itu pasti ulahnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun jadi merindukan momen di saat ia bisa bersenda gurau dengan Luhan dan dua gadis cantik itu. Ia rindu saat ia bertengkar dengan dua sahabat Luhan untuk memperebutkan Luhan. Turut menyesal karena secara tidak langsung dia juga menjadi penyebab berpisahnya Luhan dengan kedua sahabatnya.

" _Hah_.., kenapa lama sekali?", Ingatkah kalian pada sikap Sehun yang paling tidak suka menunggu.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Sehun yang berwajah sepet dan sudah mengantuk langsung tersenyum lebar saat yang di tunggu memasuki kamar, menatap rindu pada Luhannya yang semakin cantik. Menatap rindu pada Luhan yang sedang berjalan seperti robot karena kaget.

"Kemari..!", ujarnya tanpa dosa, melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Seperti orang bodoh, Luhan berjalan kaku ke arah Sehun. Benar-benar kaku nyaris menyerupai sebuah robot yang mana Sehun sebagai pemegang remot kontrolnya, terus mendekat mengikuti lambaian tangan Sehun.

Saat sudah duduk di depan Sehun, Luhan bengong dengan wajah bodohnya, tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

 _ **Plak**_

'Apa aku sedang menghayal?', katanya setelah ia menampar keras pipi Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendapatkan sambutan 'manis' itu meringis perih mengusap pipinya yang sakit. Sakit sungguhan bukan berpura-pura seperti apa yang dulu sering dia lakukakan.

 _ **Plak..**_

"Sakit Luhaaaaaan...", rengeknya manja, langsung mencuri kesempatan dengan cara menumpuhkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan yang masih kaku.

Seakan tersadar, Luhan yang sempat bengong langsung menjambak rambut Sehun yang berada di bahunya, menariknya dengan kuat sehingga menciptakan teriakan menggema dari mulut Sehun.

"Luhan sakit astagaaaa...", Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan yang sedang menarik kuat rambutnya, bahkan saking kuatnya Sehun bisa meraskan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tercabut.

Melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah sempurna karena sakit, Luhan melepaskan jambakannya sambil beurujar bodoh, "Apa aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras?", katanya, pasalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat bayangan Sehun di kamarnya.

"Eoh, kau memang tidak waras", kata Sehun sebal, ia membawa tangan Luhan untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Tidak tahu, benar-benar linglung atau hanya berpura-pura Luhan kembali menjambak rambut halus Sehun lagi, terkekeh saat menemukan beberapa helai rambut di tangannya, "Waah, aku benar-benar sudah gila", racaunya geli. Sehun bahkan bergidik ngeri melihat ekpresi Luhan, takut-takut jika Luhan benar-benar gila. Wajar jika Luhan kaget, wajar jika Luhan tidak percaya. Baru kemarin mereka saling menyakiti dengan kebohongan mereka dan tiba-tiba hari ini mereka sudah duduk berdekatan di ranjang yang sama. Alih-alih sakit saat Luhan menjambaknya Sehun justru sedang menatap hangat wajah sendu di depannya, memberikannya tatapan rindu yang membuat mata keduanya memanas.

"Kau tidak mengkhayal", kata Sehun setelah ia puas menatap wajah bingung Luhan. Kembali memeluknya walau tanpa balasan karena Luhan yang masih terdiam kaku. Masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Gemas, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Luhan yang sedang terbuka sebesar jari kelingking, melumatnya dengan sepenuh hati setelah sekian lama dia tidak merasakan bibir yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sebelum Luhan benar-benar sadar dan menghajarnya Sehun memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya, ia bahkan tidak menutup matanya untuk menikmati wajah Luhan yang masih sama seperti tadi; bengong.

Ingin menyadarkan patung bodoh di depannya, Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan hingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari sang pemilik. Kembali memagutnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya berharap Luhan akan membalas ciumannya.

Sehun menghisap bergantian bibir belah Luhan, satu tangannya memegang pinggang ramping Luhan dan satu tangannya yang lain mengapit rahang sempurna sang wanita.

 _Hah.._

Luhan melepas paksa ciuman sepihak Sehun. Cukup ngos-ngosan mengingat Sehun yang melahap habis bibirnya.

"Sudah sadar?", tanya Sehun sambil mengusap bibir mengkilap basah milik Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?", tanya Luhan nyaris tak terdengar, dia takut jika saat ini dia hanya sedang bermimpi yang membuatnya sakit saat ia terbangun nanti.

Menyadari ketakutan di raut sendu itu, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lagi, "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi", ujarnya, "Dan aku berada di sini karena calon ayah mertuaku sudah mengizinkan", katanya sombong. Sehun bahkan tersenyum lebar saat mengucapkannya.

"Yang benar saja..", kata Luhan tidak habis pikir. Menatap sendu mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sesungguhnya keduanya hanya sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan menghancurkan momen manis ini. Memutuskan untuk melupakan hari kemarin dan hanya menjalani hari ini seperti tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Sehun bahkan sudah meremas pinggang Luhan untuk menahan tangisnya, sedangkan Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Entah keduanya harus bereaksi seperti apa, yang jelas mereka tidak ingin menangis. Cukup kemarin saja mereka banjir air mata dan saat ini mereka tidak ingin mengulangi itu lagi.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hm..", Sehun hanya bergumam, takut jika Luhan yang sudah sadar akan mengusirnya dan menolak kehadirannnya.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hm.., Kenapa?", Sehun sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Luhan akan mengusirnya atau menjatuhkannya dari balkon kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Apa..?"

"Sehun-ah.."

"Apa Luhan..?"

"Sehun-ah.."

"Apa sayang?.."

 _Hiks_

Tidak bisa, keduanya tidak bisa untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mata mereka, apa lagi saat Luhan yang lebih dulu menubruk Sehun dengan pelukan eratnya, mana bisa Sehun tidak menangis, bahkan air mata pria itu jatuh lebih deras dari pada air mata Luhan. Namun ini bukan air mata kesedihan seperti kemarin. Saat ini dia justru sedang bahagia karena Luhan tidak menolaknya, Luhan tidak mengusirnya dan tidak memberikannya kecupan selamat tinggal seperti beberapa hari lalu.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak suka melihat ku lagi?"

"Kau juga menangis", kata Luhan serak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun karena tidak berani menatap wajah pria itu. Luhan masih teringat dengan jelas betapa jahatnya ia menolak Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Dan saat ini Luhan tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia benar-benar bisa gila jika dia menolak Sehun lagi.

"Serius Sehun-ah, bagaimana kau berakhir ada di kamar ku?"

Di sela-sela tangisnya Sehun berdecak, malas saat Luhan masih meragukannya, "Sudah ku bilang jika ayah mu merestui ku"

Luhan menegakkan dirinya menatap Sehun, "Kau gila, dia bahkan ingin membunuhmu lalu bagaimana bisa dia berakhir merestuimu"

"Kau tahu jika ayahmu ingin membunuhku?", tanya Sehun sambil mengusap bergantian wajah mereka yang basah. Begitu bahagia saat ia bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit Luhan lagi.

"Tentu saja.."

"Lalu kenapa kau melarang ayahmu melakukannya?"

" _Aaaah_...", sialan, mulut Sehun memang kadang-kadang perlu di beri pelajaran.

"Kenapa? Ayo katakan!"

"Kalau tau begini aku menyesal sudah membela mu"

"Kau membelaku karena kau mencintaiku kan? Benar kan? Kau tidak mau kehilangan aku kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu?", tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, ingin mengelak meskipun itu percuma, "Cih mana sudi", Decihnya yang di balas Sehun dengan kekehan ringan.

"Lalu kemarin siapa yang menangis di depan rumah ku?"

"Kau tahu?", mata cantik Luhan terbuka lebar, tidak pernah menduga jika Sehun akan mengetahui kehadirannya.

" _Eoh_ , kemarin kau menangis karena cemburu pada Jessica. Aku benar kan?"

" _Cih_..", rasanya Luhan ingin sekali meremas wajah menyebalkan Sehun saat ini.

"Dan Luhan kau tahu, aku marah padamu"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menangis di pelukan pria lain tepat di depan rumah ku. Bagaimana bisa kau memeluk pria lain di saat aku nyaris mati memikrikan mu"

Mulai, Sehun yang menyebalkan dengan sikap pencemburunya mulai membuat Luhan sebal, "Keluarlah, aku malas melihat mu", ujarnya sebal. Mendelik pada Sehun yang membalas kemarahannya dengan kekehan.

"Aku tidak akan pulang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sakit"

"Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya ususku bermasalah lagi karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak makan dengan benar"

"Ooh Ya Tuhan", Luhan berujar panik, di sertai dengan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat khawatir, namun setelahnya, "Tenang saja akan ku panggilkan ambulance untuk mengangkutmu ke Seoul sekalian", katanya yang sudah mengembalikan raut datarnya, tidak tertipu sama sekali dengan acting Sehun yang sangat buruk.

"Luhaaaann"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau kau yang merawat ku"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah tidak lagi menjadi dokter"

"Ayolah.."

"Ayolah kau hanya sedang pura-pura sakit Sehun. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu"

Sehun merengut, Luhan yang sekarang tidak asik karena tidak bisa di bohongi dan tidak mempan lagi dengan akal bulusnya. Jika dulu Luhan dengan segala ketulusannya pasti langsung khawatir saat ia mengeluh sakit. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, wanita itu bahkan sudah siap mengusirnya dari kamarnya.

"Pulang sana, aku mau tidur.. "

"Tidak mau, aku akan tinggal di sini"

"Ada Myungsoo, dia akan menghajarmu jika tahu kau memasuki kamarku"

"Kepalan tanganku lebih besar dari tangannya"

Luhan mendesah lelah, Sehun dan keras kepalanya memang tidak bisa di pisahkan, "Ya sudah, minggir aku mau tidur"

Sehun mengulum bibirnya, Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang berhati lembut dan selalu mengalah padanya.

Saat Luhan sudah berbaring memunggunginya Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, memeluk wanita itu dari belakang yang untungnya tidak di tolak oleh wanita yang sudah memejamkan matanya itu.

"Luhan-ie.."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan mengusirku apa lagi menolakku seperti apa yang kau lakukan kemarin. Kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan", rasanya lidah Sehun tidak keluh lagi untuk mengatakan kata cinta pada Luhan. Alasan kenapa dulu dia tidak kunjung mengungkapkan perasaannya dan hanya bisa mengungkapkannya di dalam hati itu karena keraguannya pada status Luhan dan keluarganya. Namun saat ini Sehun benar-benar meniadakan status itu. Sehun benar-benar mencintai Luhan, sangat.

"Kau tahu, jika saja kali ini kau menolakku lagi aku sudah berencana ingin menculikmu lagi. Jadi jangan coba-coba menolakku hm?"

"Berisik...", Luhan berujar ketus, menyamarkan suara seraknya yang bergetar karena ucapan sungguh-sungguh Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?", Tanya Sehun sebal.

"Tidak.."

"Bohong.."

"Aku tidak"

 _Sret_

Dalam sekejap tubuh besar Sehun sudah menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil, mengundang delikan tajam serta debaran yang menggila di dada wanita cantik yang sedang bersemu itu.

"Katakan jika kau tidak merindukan ku?", kata Sehun menuntut. Marah saat Luhan masih membohongi perasaannya.

"Luhan..!"

"Apa lagi? Kau tahu jika aku sama sekaratnya dengan dirimu", Sehun memejamkan matanya saat jari-jari Luhan menelusuri wajahnya, benar-benar nyaman mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang Luhan sertai dengan usapan halus di punggungnya, "Aku rasa dari pada kau, aku lah yang paling merindukan mu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena memikirkan mu"

"Mulai malam ini kau akan kembali tidur nyenyak, aku akan memelukmu", ujar Sehun, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang sedang dia gigit untuk menahan tangisnya, "Jangan menangis, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi apa pun yang terjadi. Jadi, jangan mengusirku dari sini hm?"

 _"Hemm.."_

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mengangguk ribut dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia senang, merasa bisa kembali bernafas dengan benar saat Luhan ada di sisinya. Merasa hidup kembali hanya karena ada Luhan di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, wanita yang sudah mulai kembali tersenyum itu cukup di buat repot karena Sehun yang tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari atas tubuhnya. Masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, Luhan sedang mati-matian mendorong tubuh besar Sehun yang sedang berpura-pura tidur. Ingin menjambak Sehun lagi, tapi takut jika Sehun akan meneriakinya. Jadilah ia mengambil phonselnya yang baru di belikan Yixing dan mengirim pesan pada Myungsoo untuk membantunya.

 _ **Cklek..**_

Pintu kamar terbuka, Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan melambai pada Myungsoo yang terbelalak kaget. Kembali Luhan mengetikkan pesan pada Myungsoo yang berekspresi seperti sedang melihat hantu.

 _'Ini Sehun, dia berpura-pura tidur karena tidak ingin pulang. Jauhkan tubuhnya dari ku oppa'_

Sesungguhnya Myungsoo ingin memukul pria yang seenaknya memasuki kamar Luhan dan ingin melecehkan sang adik. Namun saat mengetahui jika pria itu adalah Sehun, apa lagi saat Myungsoo melihat senyum di wajah Luhan maka Myungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menarik kerah baju Sehun dari belakang dan mendengus saat pria itu justru berakhir duduk mengangkangi Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar pria yang pintar dalam mencuri kesempatan.

"Menjauh dari tubuh adikku atau aku akan melaporkan mu pada ayah Luhan"

Sehun yang sudah menyadari kehadiran Myungsoo mendelik pada pria yang sudah memisahkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Ingin menonjok wajah Myungsoo jika saja tidak ada Luhan di sini, "Tidak mau, ayah Luhan sudah mengizinkan ku"

Luhan menggaruk batang hidungnya, kesal sebenarnya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya sehingga terpaksa Sehun mundur namun tetap memegang pinggang Luhan seakan enggan berpisah dengan wanita cantik itu lagi, "Sehun-ah ini sudah malam. Aku bukan ingin mengusirmu tapi bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin mandi. Kau juga harus mandi kan?"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Kau bisa meminjam punya Myungsoo oppa"

"Kenapa harus meminjam pakaian ku?"

Luhan mendelik pada Myungsoo yang tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama, "Sehun-ah mau ya? Mandilah dulu di kamar Myungsoo oppa setelah itu kau bisa menemui ku lagi, bagaimana?"

"Oke..", kata Sehun mengalah, menuruti kemauan Luhan agar Luhan tidak kesal padanya dan mengusirnya.

"Oppa bawa dia..!"

Pria bermarga Kim itu mencibir Sehun yang langsung menggandeng tangannya. Sedang berpura-pura baik padanya untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya bisa menggeleng saat ia melihat justru Sehun lah yang sedang menyeret paksa Myungsoo untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak usah menyeret ku Sehun-ssi. Memangnya kau tahu di mana kamarku?"

Langsung saja Sehun melepaskan tangan Myungsoo dan menjaga jarak darinya saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari kamar Luhan. Kembali menuruni tangga lagi untuk menuju ke kamar Myungsoo yang jauh lebih rapi dari pada yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Mandilah, itu kamar mandinya. Luhan akan memarahi kita berdua jika kau tidak menurut"

Sehun mengangguk saja, mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Myungsoo dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Dalam hati ia mengocehi Luhan yang tidak mau satu kamar mandi dengannya. Bukankah mereka sudah pernah melihat tubuh polos masing-masing? Lalu kenapa Luhan masih malu.

 _Sshhhh..._

Sehun segera menyiram kepala berotak cabulnya dengan air. Memukul kepalanya saat pikiran mesum itu selalu menghantuinya setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi dan makan malamnya tanpa Luhan yang mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sehun terpaksa memasuki kamar Myungsoo lagi dan duduk di ranjang milik pria berwajah manis itu.

"Myungsoo-ssi.."

"Apa?", Myungsoo yang sibuk dengan Tv nya berdecak malas pada Sehun yang merepotkannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tinggal serumah dengan Luhan?"

"Luhan adalah adikku", jawab Myungsoo singkat.

"Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu aku mendapat bagian untuk menjaga Luhan, putri dari bos ku", jawab Myungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Sehun berjalan medekati Myungsoo, duduk di dekatnya untuk kembali bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berakhir sedekat ini dengan Luhan?"

"Kau tahu betapa ramahnya Luhan. Di awal aku bekerja untuknya aku biasa saja, namun lama kelamaan karena sifatnya yang mudah memgambil hati orang lain aku jatuh hati padanya, aku mencintainya", Ujar Myungsoo yang ingin menggoda Sehun, dan sebelum Sehun melayangkan tinjunya Myungsoo kembali berujar, "Aku bercanda..", katanya sambil terkekeh geli, "Aku pernah sakit, terluka saat aku ikut Tuan Xi bekerja. Dan saat itu Luhan yang merawatku dan menyembuhkan lukaku, dan sejak saat itulah kami dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjalin persaudaraan sampai sekarang", jelasnya lagi yang di angguki Sehun, "Sehun-ssi, aku adalah oppa nya Luhan, seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung bukan malah memusuhi ku", sindirnya pada kelakuan Sehun yang dulu sempat memusuhinya.

Sehun meringis, memberikan senyuman canggungnya pada Myungsoo, "Saat itu aku tidak tahu, aku pikir kau menyukai Luhan. Maaf ya.. ", kata Sehun tidak tulus sedikitpun. Ogah minta maaf pada pria menyebalkan di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur. Jika kau tidak ingin seranjang dengan ku kau bisa tidur di sofa",

Sehun bergidik membayangkan jika ia harus seranjang dengan Myungsoo. Dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang ia kenal sejak ia memakai popok saja Sehun enggan seranjang dengan mereka. Apa lagi dengan Myungsoo yang baru ia kenal. Maaf saja Sehun tidak mau.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur? Atau mau ku antarkan pulang sekarang?", Myungsoo terkekeh saat Sehun ingin menonjoknya. Begitu senang bisa menggoda pria yang sepertinya hatinya kembali berbunga lagi, "Tidurlah, jangan banyak omong", Myungsoo mengangguk, menutup matanya yang benar-benar terasa kantuk, wajar saja jarum jam sudah nyaris di angka sebelas. Dia yang sudah tidak mempunyai sesuatu untuk di kerjakan benar-benar merasa bosan. Lebih baik dia tidur dari pada harus menuruti perintah Luhan untuk menjaga bayi tua yang sedang menumpang di kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa belas menit menunggu sampai Myungsoo terlelap, Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Kembali menuju kamar Luhan yang langsung membuatnya disuguhi pemandangan menyejukkan yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

Luhan yang sedang tidur adalah pemandangan terbaik menurut Sehun. Wajah wanita itu benar-benar damai seakan tanpa beban. Sehun berdoa semoga kehadirannya tidak membangunkan Luhan yang sudah susah payah memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan bangun, aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku untuk memelukmu", Sehun bermonolog. Merangkak perlahan untuk menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tertawa saat Luhan membuka matanya dan menghadiahinya dengan delikan.

"Tidak baik masuk ke kamar gadis di tengah malam seperti ini"

"Salah mu yang tidak mengunci pintu"

"Aku menunggu mu"

"Kau menunggu ku?"

"Eoh. Aku tahu jika kau pasti akan menelusup masuk ke kamarku", ujar Luhan yang sudah bisa menebak akal bulus Sehun. Pria itu mana mau tidur satu kamar dengan Myungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal ku dengan baik", kata Sehun senang, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan yang langsung meringkuk nyaman.

Luhan tersenyum, mensyukuri dengan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini, "Aku ingin tidur, jangan hentikan usapanmu"

"Jika aku terus mengusapmu kapan aku tidur?"

"Nanti, saat aku bangun giliranku yang akan menidurkan mu"

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau serius jika kau ingin tidur?"

"Ini sudah malam dan aku sudah sangat mengantuk"

Sehun merengut, bukan ini yang dia mau, "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, seharusnya kau memberikanku ciuman selamat malam sebelum tidur"

Si cantik yang sudah memejamkan matanya terkekeh, "Jauhkan pikiran mesummu jika tidak ingin ku usir", katanya sambil menoyor kepala Sehun yang membuat Sehun semakin merengut, "Ya sudah, masih ada hari esok", kata Sehun sabar, mengalah pada Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar lebih memilih tidur dari pada menghabiskan malam ini dengan dirinya.

"Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu", kata Sehun lemah, memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala Luhan sebagai ganti ciuman bibirnya yang di tolak Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selamat malam"

Keduanya berharap, semoga saja mulai malam ini mereka berdua bisa tidur nyenyak di temani mimpi indah, dan menghapus semua mimpi buruk yang pernah mereka alami. Masing-masing dari mereka berdoa agar tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi.

 _Dan ya, kali ini Tuhan mengabulkan doa tulus dari Kai dan Chanyeol untuk sahabat sejatinya. Sehun berhasil memperjuangkan cintanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Wednesday, 2017 12 13**

 _Cie pada senyum-senyum sendiri_

 _Iya, senyum aja dulu yaa sebelum berakhir mewek lagi kkkkk_

 **9,7K**

 **Review juseyo :***


	22. Chapter 21

Oh Sehun bukanlah seorang melankolis yang mudah menyerah dan menangis.

Dia bukan seorang sanguin yang ceria dan terlalu santai menghadapi segala hal.

Dia bukan pula seorang plegmathis yang tidak perduli masalah.

Tapi, Oh Sehun adalah seorang koleris yang keras dalam pendirian yang di pegangnya, ia seorang koleris yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginanannya termasuk mendapatkan wanita sempurna impiannya.

Bisa di bilang bahwa Oh Sehun, pria berwajah aristokrat dingin yang saat tersenyum akan membuat semua gadis meleleh itu adalah si raja ambisius yang harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dalam hidupnya.

Luhan, wanita cantik bermata rusa yang berkilau cantik itu secara keseluruhan memang bukan wanita sempurna, wanita yang mempunyai senyuman cerah secerah mentari pagi itu bukanlah berasal dari keluarga sempurna yang Sehun idam-idamkan selama ini. Tapi bagaimana pun dan apa pun kekurangan Luhan Sehun sudah menutup mata. Sudah dia katakan jika dia sudah mencintai seseorang maka akan sulit baginya untuk melepaskan. Segala cara akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan wanita yang di cintanya. Dan saat ini Sehun bisa menarik nafas lega karena perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Meskipun harus merasakan kesedihan mendalam terlebih dahulu yang membuatnya nyaris gila karena merindukan wanita yang di cintainya tapi sekrang Sehun rasa hidupnya sudah mulai normal kembali karena sudah ada Luhan di sisinya, sudah ada Luhan di sampingnya dan sudah ada Luhan di dalam pelukannya.

Luhannya, wanita yang saat ini masih meringkuk nyaman di pelukannya seakan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan silaunya sinar mentari pagi yang mengintip melalui celah jendela kaca kamar bernuansa girly ini. Wanita itu justru semakin meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Sehun karena Sehun yang menepati janji untuk terus mengusapnya dan membiarkan Luhan bermimpi indah sementara Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali membiarkan matanya terbuka lebar demi memandangi wajah cantik yang akhir-akhir ini ia rindukan setengah mati. Dan rasanya dia tidak akan pernah cukup walaupun semalaman sudah dia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi wajah cantik Luhan.

Sudah berapa lama Sehun berharap agar ia bisa tidur sambil memeluk Luhan lagi? Sudah berapa lama Sehun menginginkan Luhan lah orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia membuka mata? Sebulan kah? Dua bulan? Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa mengingatnya kapan terakhir kali Luhan tidur di dalam pelukannya.

Tidak ingin waktunya terbuang sia-sia, Sehun menarik satu tangannya yang kebas karena Luhan jadikan bantal, memindahkan dengan pelan kepala Luhan supaya wanita itu tidak terbangun. Dan Sehun rasanya ingin terkekeh geli karena sampai kapan pun Luhan adalah Xi Luhan yang sulit bangun pagi, lihatlah sekarang, wanita itu bahkan sudah menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Membiarkan Luhan terus berkelana di alam mimpinya _-yang Sehun doakan semoga mimpi indah dan ada dia di dalamnya-_ Sehun bangun dari kasur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi Luhan, meneliti isi kamar mandi si cantik yang baru pertama kali ia masuki.

Meskipun jarum jam belum menunjuk di angka enam, tapi Sehun melakukan ritual mandinya dengan cepat. Kembali menghadap cermin untuk tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang walaupun tidak tidur tapi terlihat sangat segar. Apa karena sudah ada Luhan di sisinya? Tentu saja itu pasti jawabannya.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya, dengan cepat Sehun meminjam bathrobe Luhan dan berlari keluar kamar untuk kembali menuju kamar Myungsoo, mendesah lega saat pria itu masih bergulung nyaman di dalam selimut tebalnya.

 _'Aku tidak punya pakaian ganti'_ , Sehun bergumam bingung, tidak mungkin ia memakai bajunya yang kemarin ia pakai dan akan sangat tidak mungkin lagi jika ia meminjam baju Myungsoo.

Sebenarnya ia selalu membawa pakaian ganti di bagasi mobilnya, namun Sehun tidak yakin dia bisa keluar rumah Luhan sementara ia hanya memakai bathrobe. Maaf saja, hanya Luhan yang boleh melihat dada bidangnya.

Kemudian Sehun melirik lagi pada Myungsoo yang masih terlelap, menarik selimut tebal pria itu dan membangunkannya dengan cara menggelitik telapak kakinya.

 _Ssshhh_

"Myungsoo-ssi..", Sehun terkekeh saat Myungsoo mengeluh geli dan langsung membuka mata sipitnya.

"OH SEHUN"

Sudah bisa Sehun tebak jika Myungsoo akan meneriakinya karena sudah mengganggu tidur pria itu jadi Sehun tidak kaget lagi saat sang pemilik kamar berteriak serak khas suara bangun tidurnya, "Aku tidak punya baju ganti", ujar Sehun, membalas kemarahan Myungsoo dengan alasannya kenapa ia sampai nekat membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.

"Apa urusan ku?", Balas Myungsoo bersungut-sungut, kesal saat orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia membuka mata adalah Oh Sehun; pria tampan berwajah sempurna yang memilik senyuman dan tatapan mematikan yang membuatnya iri.

"Ayolah tolong aku, ambilkan pakaian ku di mobil"

Jika saja tidak ingat betapa Luhan mencintai pria ini maka Myungsoo akan dengan senang hati menendang Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Namun sayang, Sehun adalah pria yang sangat di cintai Luhan sehingga meskipun tidak rela tapi Myungsoo bangun juga dan menuruti kemaun Sehun untuk mengambilkan pakaian pria itu, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?"

"Dengan bathrobe ini?"

"Oke..", setelah menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pintu kamar, Myungsoo kembali berjalan sempoyongan untuk menolong calon adik iparnya. Eeww demi apa pun wajah Sehun tidak pantas dia panggil adik.

Bruk

"Ini"

Sehun yang sedang menunggu sambil duduk di sofa kamar Myungsoo tersenyum kecil saat pria bermarga Kim itu melemparkan pakaiannya dengan raut kesal, "Terima kasih", katanya tanpa dosa, tidak menyesal sama sekali karena sudah membuat Myungsoo repot.

"Hm..", Myungsoo membalas ucapan terima kasih tidak tulus dari Sehun dengan gumaman, kembali ingin tidur sebentar namun terhenti saat ada yang terasa mengganjal, "Apa tadi Luhan kemari?", tanyanya heran, hidungnya bahkan sudah mengendus seperti anjing pelacak ingin memastikan kecurigaannya.

"Tidak..", Sehun menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengenakan pakaian. Terima kasih pada Myungsoo yang pengertian sehingga pria itu langsung membelakanginya. Sehun punya tubuh yang seksi, apa Myungsoo tidak tergoda?

Masih membelakangi Sehun, pria yang memiliki senyuman manis itu kembali berujar, "Tapi aku mencium bau Luhan, sabunnya, shamponya..", Myungsoo menghentikan ucapannya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun yang untungnya sudah memakai pakainnya dengan lengkap, "Oh Sehun.. "

"Apa..?"

Tidak menjawab, Myungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengepalkan tangannya saat kamar mandinya masih kering terlihat sekali belum ada yang menyentuhnya, "Mandi di mana kau?", tanyanya saat ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghadap Sehun.

"Aku mandi di kamar mandi"

"Kamar mandi siapa? kenapa aku mencium bau sabun Luhan di tubuhmu", ujar Myungsoo, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengendus bau tubuh pria itu yang biasanya maskulin kini berubah menjadi manis khas bau sabun bayi milik sang adik.

Sebelum Myungsoo memakinya dan mengetahui ia yang tidur di kamar Luhan, Sehun cepat-cepat memumut bathrobe Luhan di lantai dan berlari keluar dari kamar Myungsoo.

"OH SEHUN JANGAN BILANG SEMALAM KAU TIDUR DENGAN LUHAN?"

Sehun terkekeh geli saat suara teriakan Myungsoo terdengar sangat nyaring dari luar, kembali berlari menuju kamar Luhan sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya, terlebih lagi jika itu Tuan Xi, maaf saja saat ini Sehun tidak tertarik untuk mengencangkan otot wajahnya di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Sehun-ssi.."

Baru di anak tangga ke lima Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada sang pemanggil yang ternyata berasal dari seorang remaja tampan yang terlihat lebih muda dari Myungsoo, "Kau memanggil ku?", tanyanya memastikan.

"Eoh, mau kemana? Ayo kita sarapan bersama..!"

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak karena ingin cepat-cepat menemui Luhan, namun jika dia menolak dia akan terlihat tidak sopan, ingatkah kalian jika saat ini Sehun sedang ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik di depan orang-orang terdekat Luhan, "Baiklah", ujarnya tidak rela. Memberikan si rusa cantik waktu lebih banyak untuk menikmati mimpi indahnya.

"Bukankah kau pria yang sering di juluki noona penguntit?", remaja itu, Taeyong tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang mengikutinya ke dining room untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Noona? Siapa yang kau panggil noona?", tanya Sehun, jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia tidak suka saat remaja tampan itu memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan manis seperti itu.

"Luhan noona", jawab Taeyong dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan yang biasa ia duduki saat ia sarapan bersama hyung-hyungnya yang saat ini masih pada tidur.

Meskipun tidak suka, Sehun mengangguk saja, ingin mengocehi Luhan saat mendengar perkataan remaja ini bahwa Luhan menjulukinya penguntit. Memangnya ada pengunit setampan dirinya?

"Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengan noona, tapi sepertinya kau sangat mencintai noona?", ujar Taeyomg sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Meskipun Baekhyun dan Myungsoo sudah mengatakan jika Sehun dan Luhan memiliki hubungan tapi dia mana tahu hubungan apa yang dua orang itu maksud, teman kah? Kekasih kah? Atau mantan kekasih?

"Apa sangat terlihat jelas jika aku mencintai Luhan?", tanya Sehun senang, merasa menemukam teman mengobrol yang cocok karena Luhan yang menjadi objek obrolan mereka.

"Sangat", Taeyong mengangguk ribut, "Kau bahkan rela menjemur kulitmu selama berhari-hari hanya untuk melihat noona".

Refleks Sehun melirik kulitnya, mengecek jika saja kulit seputih tulangnya sedikit menghitam karena kelakuan bodohnya. Saat di rasa warna kulitnya masih sama putihnya seperti dulu Sehun mendesah lega dan mengikuti Taeyong untuk menyantap sarapan yang Sehun tidak tahu di buat oleh siapa.

"Pagiii... "

"Pagi hyung"

"Siapa dia?"

Sehun menoleh pada pria yang hanya menggunakan boxer dan bertelanjang dada, mendadak emosi saat membayangkan jika inilah pemandangan yang setiap hari Luhan lihat di rumah ini.

"Dia pria yang sering di juluki noona penguntit itu", Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan salah satu hyungnya; Woohyun yang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk sarapan sebelum mandi.

"Ooh, bukankah kau pria yang beberapa hari kemarin selalu berdiri di depan rumah kan?"

Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memarahi Luhan saat kata penguntit itu terdengar lagi, imagenya pasti benar-benar buruk di mata orang-orang di rumah ini.

"Siapa nama mu?", tanya Woohyun lagi yang sudah asik menikmati makan paginya.

"Sehun..", jawab Sehun singkat, sudah malas saat mendengar julukam menjijikkan itu.

"Hei, bersikap baiklah dengan ku, aku adalah orang terdekatnya Tuan Xi"

 _Sret_

"Annyeonghaseyo Oh Sehun imnida", meskipun enggan, namun saat mendengar nama sang calon mertua Sehun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada pria yang sepertinya memiliki umur lebih tua darinya.

"Nah itu baru benar", ujar Woohyun sambil terkekeh geli, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa sepagi ini kau sudah ada di sini?", tanya Woohyun yang tidak membalas perkenalan Sehun. Dia yakin jika pria macam Sehun juga tidak perlu berkenalan dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki urusan dengannya.

"Sepertinya dia menginap di sini", sela pria yang paling muda di meja makan itu, "Aku melihat dia keluar dari kamar Myungsoo hyung"

"Aku memang menginap"

"Ada hubungan apa dengan nona Luhan?"

"Aku kekasihnya", kata Sehun bangga. Ada senyum di wajahnya yang membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin berlipat sehingga membuat Woohyun dan Taeyong merasa iri. Sehun benar-benar bangga saat dia sudah bisa menyebut bahwa saat ini hubungannya dengan Luhan memanglah seperti sepasang kekasih.

Mereka berdua memang tidak berpacaran atau berkencan resmi seperti pasangan lainnya. Tapi menurut Sehun cinta dan hubungan di antara ia dan Luhan justru lebih kuat dan lebih manis dari orang yang sedang berkencan.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin noona tidak mengizinkanmu masuk ke dalam rumah? Dia bahkan tidak mau menemuimu?".

"Saat itu kami sedang bertengkar", kata Sehun, ingin meremas mulut Taeyong yang begitu cerewet dan banyak tanya.

"SEHUN-AH.. "

"SEHUN"

 _ **Tap.. Tap.. Tap**_

Sehun yang hendak menyuap langsung menghempaskan sumpitnya saat mendengar teriakan Luhan yang menggema di rumah besar ini di ikuti suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari, segera saja Sehun berlari dan belum beberapa langkah dia sudah di tubruk Luhan dengan pelukan erat.

"Luhanie kau kenapa?", tanyanya sambil menahan tubuh Luhan di pelukannya yang nyaris roboh.

" _Hiks_ aku kira kau sudah pergi", Luhan berujar sambil terisak, meremat t-shirt Sehun dengan kuat karena takut pria itu akan pergi seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, rasanya Sehun ingin menangis mendengar isakan Luhan yang sangat ketakutan karena mencarinya, dan rasanya pula dia ingin tersenyum saat Luhan menangis hebat karena tidak ingin kehilangannya, "Sssst, tenanglah aku masih di sini. Maaf tidak membangunkan mu, maaf", Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum membawa tubuh lemas Luhan dalam gendongannya, menggendongnya koala ke kamar karena tidak ingin menjadi tontonan bagi para anak buah Tuan Xi yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau lihat, tegakah aku memisahkan mereka?", Tuan Xi yang juga mendengar teriakan sang anak dan memperhatikan keduanya berujar pada Myungsoo yang sempat memprotesnya karena sudah membiarkan Sehun menemui Luhan. Baru ditinggal Sehun sebentar saja Luhan sudah menangis hebat seperti itu lalu tegakah ia memisahkan keduanya dan membuat Luhan lebih menderita lagi. Jawabannya adalah tidak, Insung tidak akan tega. Sehun memang pernah bersalah tapi Sehun berhak di berikan kesempatan kedua. Asal Sehun tidak menyakiti Luhan lagi Insung akan mengizinkan, namun jika Sehun kembali menyakiti Luhan maka pistol yang ia simpan di balik sakunya kemarin sudah siap Insung tembakkan ke kepala Sehun jika pria itu berani menyakiti putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah tenang?"

Luhan yang masih menangis mengangguk ribut, enggan melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

"Tadi kau masih tidur sayang, ingatkah kau jika aku selau terbangun lebih dulu dari mu?", kata Sehun yang tidak ingin memberitahu Luhan bahwa tadi malam dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Sedangkan Luhan langsung merengut saat Sehun menyindirnya, "Ara, aku selalu kalah", katanya parau. Kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun seakan tidak ingin terpisah dengan prianya walau hanya untuk sebentar.

Menanggapi rengutan sang wanita Sehun terkekeh dan masih berniat menggodanya, "Memangnya kau bermimpi apa sehingga membuat mu tertidur senyenyak itu huh?"

Luhan, wanita yang saat bangun tidur langsung menangis hebat karena tidak menemukan Sehun di sisinya itu semakin merengut saat Sehun kembali meledeknya, "Kau saja yang bangun terlalu pagi", Ujarnya, tidak menyadari sedikitpun jika Sehun rela tidak tidur demi dirinya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis sepagi ini?"

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sehun dan memandangi wajah segar Sehun yang begitu tampan, "Sudah ku bilang jika aku mencari mu, aku pikir kau sudah pergi", anggap saja dia berlebihan, tapi untuk saat ini Luhan benar-benar takut jika Sehun berubah pikiran dan berakhir meninggalkannya lagi. Luhan takut, benar-benar takut.

" _Ssstt_ , kenapa menangis lagi, aku masih di sini", Sehun ingin melihat wajah sembab Luhan dan menghapus air matanya, namun Luhan langsung menolak dan menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di ceruk lehernya lagi sehingga tangan Sehun berakhir mengusap punggung sempit Luhan untuk menenangkan sang kekasih (?) yang kembali menangis.

 _ **Drrrttt...**_

Dua insan yang sedang berpelukan mesra dalam posisi intim itu menoleh pada benda persegi yang sepertinya milik sang pria yang terus bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk, "Phonselmu..", Luhan berujar tanpa menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Masih terus menempeli Sehun yang tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Dari kasur tidak sulit bagi Sehun untuk menggapai phonselnya menggunakan tangan panjangnya. Dan dalam sekejap Sehun mendesah malas saat melihat nama salah satu sahabatnya tertera di layar persegi itu.

"Siapa?", tanya Luhan berbisik, dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berbisik padahal Sehun belum menerima panggilan masuk di phonselnya.

"Kai..", Sehun menjawab malas sambil menerima panggilan dari sang sahabat yang mengganggu momen manisnya dengan Luhan.

 _"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah.."_

"Ngh.."

Luhan langsung mencubit perut Sehun saat pria itu membalas sapaan Kai dengan dengungan malas, "Sakit Luhan", kata Sehun pelan, mendelik pada si cantik yang terkekeh.

 _"Sehun-ah kau di mana? Kenapa eomma mu mencari mu? Apa kau masih di Gyeonggi? Bagaimana? Luhan menolakmu atau menerima mu?"_

Sehun menggerutu sebal pada rentetan pertanyaan yang Kai lontarkan, sepertinya pria itu baru memasuki mobilnya karena Sehun mendengar suara debuman yang cukup kuat. Malas meladeni kekhawatiran sang sahabat, Sehun meletakkan phonselnya begitu saja setelah ia menekan tombol loud speaker agar ia bisa mendengar seluruh ocehan Kai.

 _"Sehun-ah apa kau baik?",_ nyatanya keterdiaman Sehun di salah artikan oleh sang penelepon yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya, " _Sehun-ah beritahu aku kau sedang ada di mana saat ini. Jangan berpikrian dangkal dan menceburkan mobilmu ke sungai han, aku dan Chanyeol akan menjemputmu, kau ada di mana Sehun-ah?"_ , Ujar Kai panjang, dia benar-benar khawatir jika Sehun akan putus asa karena kisah cintanya yang tidak berhasil.

"..."

" _YA! Sehun-ah, Apa kau masih hidup? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji jika kau tidak akan menyerah walaupun Luhan berakhir menolakmu lagi?",_ Kata Kai lagi, terdengar sekali jika pria itu sedang mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah..", Luhan bergumam pelan, kembali merasa bersalah saat Kai mengingatkannya dengan penolaknnya beberapa hari lalu.

 _"Sehun-ah, Oh Sehun"_

"Apa kamjong, berisik..!"

 _"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu bodoh"_

"Apanya yang perlu di khawatirkan, aku baik-baik saja"

 _"Apa kau yakin? sekarang kau ada di mana? Jika kau baik kenapa kau belum kembali ke Seoul?"_

"Kenapa?", Tanya Sehun ketus, kadang kala ia benar-benar malas meladeni mulut cerewet sang sahabat yang sangat berisik.

 _"Aku dan Chanyeol akan menyusulmu. Beritahu aku kau sedang ada di mana"_

"Aku di Gyeonggi"

 _"Masih di Gyeonggi? kenapa? Masih mengemis cintanya Luhan? Apa Luhan menolakmu lagi?"_

"Kai-ya dengarkan aku!", Sehun berujar pelan dan tenang, mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat yang sedang panik, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku masih di Gyeonggi, sedang di rumah Luhan dan bersama Luhan", ujarnya sambil memangku Luhan yang pagi ini berlaku sangat manja.

 _"Kau tidak sedang mengkhayal kan?"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, mendial Luhan untuk bersuara guna menghentikan racauan Kai, "Katakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan racaunnya", ujar Sehun pada gadis di pangkuannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat, ingin menolak karena belum siap menjalin komunikasi dengan Kai, namun saat melihat tatapan memohon dari Sehun wanita itu luluh dan mengambil phonsel Sehun yang tergeletak, "Hai, Kai-ya", sapa Luhan canggung, walaupun belum melupakan kejadian itu tapi jujur saja jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat merindukan pria yang dulu gemar sekali menggodanya.

 _"What the, Apa yang terjadi?"_

Sehun yakin, jika Kai sedang menyetir mobilnya pasti pria itu langsung mengerem mendadak saat mendengar suara Luhan yang membuktikan bahwa semua yang Sehun katakan adalah benar dan bukan khayalan belaka, "Sudah ah, kau mengganggu".

 _"Nanti dulu Sehun, hei Luhan, apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Kau yakin sudah menerima si bodoh itu?"_ , Ujar Kai yang terdengar begitu mengesalkan di telinga Sehun.

Si cantik yang di ajak bicara terkekeh pelan, rasanya ia semakin merindukan pria berkulit eksotis itu, "Eoh, Sehun baik-baik saja".

 _"Omooo.. ya Oh Sehun kenapa tidak memberitahu ku jika kau berhasil?"_

"Bagaimana aku memberitahu mu sementara mulutmu terus mengoceh"

 _"Hehehe",_ terdengar kekehan senang di seberang sana yang membuat Luhan ikut terkekeh, _"Oke tunggu di sana"_

"Kenapa..?"

 _"Aku dan Chanyeol akan menyusul mu. Jangan kemana-mana dan tetap di sana. Luhan, hei aku akan membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga. Kau tunggu yaaa... "_

"Kau ingin menemuiku atau hanya alasan saja agar kau bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kai tertawa senang saat Sehun bisa menebak salah satu rencana yang sedang bersarang di otaknya, _"Kau salah. Aku ingin menemuimu karena aku merindukan Luhanie ku, oowh aku benar-benar merindukan dokter cantik itu",_ ujar Kai jujur yang membuat Luhan senang dan tersentuh.

"Kalau begitu jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan Luhan", mata sipit Sehun mendelik sebal pada Luhan yang terlihat senang atas gombalan murahan Kai.

 _ **Pip**_

"Kau ini, kenapa di matikan?"

"Kenapa? Kalau kau merindukan si hitam itu pakai saja phonselmu sendiri"

Luhan mencebik, mencibir sifat Sehun yang luar biasa pencemburu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas merutuki Sehun yang mematikan sepihak sambungan telepon mereka, pria bermarga Kim yang terkenal dengan kebiasaanya merayu wanita bertubuh seksi itu kembali melajukan mobilnya yang sempat ia hentikan karena mendengar suara halus nan merdu milik sang dokter cantik yang sangat ia rindukan. Menaikkan kecepatannya agar segera sampai di cafe milik wanita yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi korban bualannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Kyungsoo-ya...", setelah sampai Kai langsung memarkirkan sembarang mobil mewahnya dan berlari memasuki cafe yang tidak pernah sepi itu untuk menemui sang pemilik cafe.

"Kyungsoo-ya..", panggilnya lagi, kali ini sedikit berteriak agar Kyungsoo yang berada di dapur bisa mendengarnya.

Sang pemilik cafe yang sedang sibuk dengan tepung dan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue lainnya segera mengambil spatula saat mendengar suara menyebalkan yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Apa?", Kyungsoo bertanya ketus lengkap dengan raut sebalnya, dia sudah mengangkat satu tangannya siap untuk memukul kepala Kai dengan spatula yang ia pegang.

"Lepaskan spatula mu itu dan ikut aku", mengabaikan raut kesal Kyungsoo yang marah karena kegiatan dapurnya di ganggu, Kai menyeret tangan Kyungsoo setelah ia melepaskan spatula kotor di tangannya.

" _Ish_ lepas..", mata bulat Kyungsoo mendelik marah, menghempas kasar tangannya yang sedang di tarik Kai.

"Ikut aku..!", ujar Kai lagi. Mencoba tenang di tengah ketidaksabaran yang sedang melandanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bertemu Luhan"

"Luhan?", tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya namun terlihat jelas ia senang hanya karena mendengar nama sang sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan.

Anak semata wayang Kim Taemin itu memgangguk, "Iya, Luhan. Makanya ikut aku"

"Memangnya kau tahu di mana Luhan?"

"Tentu saja, sudahlah jangan banyak omong", setelah berujar Kai lagi-lagi menarik tangan Kyungsoo menandakan betapa tidak sabarnya ia saat ini.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku menemui Luhan dalam keadaan kotor penuh tepung seperti ini", Kyungsoo menarik tangannya lagi dan memprotes Kai yang tidak memperdulikan penampilannya.

"Ayolah kau tetap cantik meskipun penuh tepung seperti ini", Sudah tahu kan bagaimana tabiat Kai, jadi sambil menjual gombalan murahannnya tangannya bergerak cepat mengusap remahan tepung di pipi lembut Kyungsoo.

 _Plak_

"Dasar perayu ulung", Kyungsoo yang tidak termakan godaan pria tampan di depannya langsung menggeplak tangan mesum Kai, "Tunggu di sini, aku akan bersiap", Ujar Kyungsoo dan sudah ingin berbalik sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak sedang membohongi ku?"

Kai memutar bola mata sebal, "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang pembohong?"

"Ne..", Kyungsoo yang polos mengangguk lugu menciptakan dengusan keras dari mulut Kai.

"Aku serius, apa perlu ku telpon Luhan agar kau percaya?", Kai langsung mengeluarkan phonselnya, siap untuk menghubungi Sehun karena dia tidak tahu nomor sang dokter cantik.

"Tidak usah", kata Kyungsoo cepat, mencoba mempercayai raut serius yang sedang Kai tunjukkan, "Tapi apa hanya kita berdua? Aku ingin membawa Baekhyun juga", kata Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa melupakan sahabatnya yang super sibuk.

"Tentu saja kau bisa membawa Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong di mana dia?"

"Dia sedang di sekolah karena ada urusan", Kata Kyungsoo lesu, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berada di sekolah si kembar.

"Kapan dia pulang?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya masih lama"

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, dia sama saja seperti Sehun yang tidak suka menunggu. Kemudian Kai mengeluarkan phonselnya lagi dan menghungi sahabatnya yang bertubuh paling tinggi, "Yeol-ah, tunggu di apartmen mu kita menyusul Sehun sekarang", Katanya setelah Chanyeol menerima panggilannya.

 _"Apa yang terjadi? Aku baru saja ingin ke kantor"_

"Nanti ku jelaskan, temui aku di _cafe_ Kyungsoo sekarang"

 _"Baiklah..."_

 _ **Pip**_

"Apa Baekhyun bisa menyetir?", Kai kembali memasukkan phonselnya ke dalam saku mantel setelah ia memutus panggilan singkatnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja bisa.."

"Kalau begitu jika dia masih lama katakan padanya untuk menyusul saja ke Gyeonggi, aku benar-benar terburu-buru"

"Memangnya kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu Luhan", Katanya bohong namun sukses membuat Kyungsoo merengut tidak suka. Cemburu kah ia?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ingin meremas wajah Kai saat pria itu sedang tersenyum miring padanya, "Sudahlah, tunggu di sini aku akan menelpon Baekhyun sambil berganti pakaian", Kyungsoo berujar sambil menjauh, tidak tahan dengan wajah menyebalkan Kai yang membuat tangannya gatal ingin menarik hidung minimalis namun terlihat manis di wajah tampan itu.

"Jangan lama...", kata Kai sedikit berteriak. Keluar dari cafe dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil sambil menunggu sang sahabat.

 _Tiiiinn..._

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Kai langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di depannya.

"Pakai mobilmu atau mobil ku?", masih di dalam mobil, Chanyeol menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan beratanya pada sang sahabat. Meskipun dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya karena nanti pastilah Kai akan menjelaskannya. Tapi jika di lihat dari wajah cerah dan senyuman Kai sepertinya ini adalah kabar yang baik, apa Tuhan mengabulkan doanya dan Kai kemarin?

"Kau pakai mobilmu aku pakai mobilku"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, tidak mengerti, "Kenapa begitu?"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Aaahh...", Chanyeol yang mengerti akal bulus sang sahabat langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum miring pada Kai saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan terburu dan langsung mendekati Kai, "Baiklah, apa aku akan sendiri selama di perjalanan?", tanyanya menggoda.

"Sebenarnya ada Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya dia akan berangkat sendiri karena dia masih ada urusan"

"Baekhyun?", Tanya Chanyeol, dia belum pernah melihat salah satu sahabat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang katanya memiliki profesi yang sama dengan Luhan. Apa dia sama cantiknya dengan Luhan? Tiba-tiba hati Chanyeol menjerit penasaran karena sejak ia mengenal Luhan sampai detik ini hanya Baekhyun lah yang belum pernah ia lihat. Sesibuk apa wanita itu sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai dan menikmati cookies manis buatan Kyungsoo seperti apa yang sering Luhan lakukan.

"Iya Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sering ku ceritakan pada mu", jawab Kai yang di angguki Chanyeol.

"Kapan kita berangkatnya?", Kyungsoo mengeluh, kini giliran dia yang tidak sabar ingin bertemu rusa cantik kesayangan mereka.

"Kyung, mau ikut mobilku apa ikut mobil Kai?", Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki kegemaran menggoda Kai, sehingga ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu yang di hadiahi Kai dengan delikan.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat pilihan seperti itu melirik pria di sampingnya. Jika ia hanya berdua dengan Kai selama berjam-jam Kyungsoo yakin perutnya akan mual mendengar gombalan recehan Kai, "Aku ikut Chanyeol saja", Kyungsoo yang malas bersama Kai segera saja mendekati mobil Chanyeol, namun sebelum itu, "Ingat, kau masih punya hutang. Jika kau mengabaikan ku maka sekarang juga aku akan menepati janji ku untuk membalas mu dengan cara menyakiti 'aset' mu sama seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ku", Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo sehingga membuat wanita itu meremang. Mengutuk kejadian di malam itu yang membuatnya harus terikat dengan pria mesum macam Kai.

Ya, Kai sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang percobaan penculikan di malam itu sebelum Sehun berangkat ke Itali. Dan otak licik Kai langsung saja menggunakan kejadian malam itu sebagai ancaman pada Kyungsoo. 'Aku sudah berjanji akan membalas mu yang sudah menendang brutal selengkangan ku. Jadi berhati-hatilah' itu yang Kai katakan padanya beberapa minggu lalu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengalami sulit tidur selama beberapa malam. Otaknya terus membayangkan bagaimana jika Kai benar-benar membalas perbuatannya dan menyakiti selengkangannnya yang belum tersentuh. Uugh Kyungsoo jadi merinding lagi jika membayangkan hal mengerikan itu.

"Ya sudah aku ikut Kai saja", ujar Kyungsoo lemah. Setidaknya Kai tidak mungkin melecehkannya selama pria itu sedang menyetir. Kyungsoo rasa kali ini tubuhnya akan aman dari kebejatan Kai. Tapi, siapa yang tahu?.

"Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kalian menumpang mobil ku Kai-ya", Chanyeol memberi usul yang langsung di balas gelengan mantap dari Kai. Tersenyum miring saat Kai tidak menangkap niat baik yang sedang ia tawarkan.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat sekarang", Setelah menolak tawaran sang sahabat, Kai bersorak senang, mengitari mobilnya untuk membukakan Kyungsoo pintu, melakukan sang korban bualannya seperti wanita spesial agar Kyungsoo segera tertarik padanya sama seperti korban-korbannya sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, hati-hati..", teriak Chanyeol yang tahu benar apa yang tersimpan di dalam otak Kai. Berjam-jam berduaan di dalam mobil bersama wanita cantik, apa yang akan Kai lakukan? mungkin kah pria kelebihan hormon macam Kai akan mengabaikan kesempatan ini? Bayangkan saja sendiri karena Chanyeol tidak akan membongkar keburukan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin jika kau mengetahui alamat Luhan?"

"Kau meragukan ku?"

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak kunjung sampai, tangan ku pegal"

Kyungsoo mencibir kelakuan tidak senonoh Kai. Pria mesum itu bisa-bisanya meletakkan satu tangannya di pahanya dengan alasan lelah menyetir, "Kau bisa meletakkan tangan mu di atas pahamu sendiri, kenapa harus paha ku", Kyungsoo memprotes sambil menggeser posisi duduknya hingga mepet ke jendela, menutupi paha terbukanya dengan tas agar mata Kai fokus ke jalan bukan malah ke kulit seputih susunya.

"Judes sekali...", Kai yang tidak berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan langkanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangannya, menyesal tidak menggunakan jasa supir jika saja ia tahu bahwa rumah Luhan begitu jauh. Kalau tahu begini Kai lebih baik menumpang mobil Chanyeol dan menjadikan Chanyeol supir sementara ia berduaan dengan Kyungsoo di bangku penumpang. Kai benar-benar menyesal karena sudah berpikiran singkat, seharusnya tadi dia tidak termakan bisikan setan yang menyuruhnya untuk berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo, seharusnya tadi dia mendengarkan usulan dari sahabatnya. Ya seharusnya..

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jauhkan tangan mu dari tubuh kekasihku?"

"Tidak mau.."

"Lepaskan atau ku tendang keluar dari rumah ini..?!"

"Tidak mau..", Mengabaikan kemarahan pria protective yang sedang menatapnya tajam, pria berkulit eksotis itu justru mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar manis di pinggang sang dokter cantik yang ia rindukan.

"Kai...", sang pria overprotective mendesis untuk yang kesekian kali. Bukan tanpa alasan dia marah dan ingin menendang Kai, pasalnya sejak kedatangan mereka lima menit yang lalu dari Seoul, sejak saat itulah Kai berlari memasuki rumah dan langsung merampas Luhan dari pelukannya. Bagaimana Sehun tidak marah, ini adalah hari terakhirnya dia bisa bertemu bebas dengan Luhan. Karena setelah itu dia harus membawa restu sang ibu dulu baru dia di izinkan menemui Luhan. Tapi Kai justru mengganggu momen manisnya itulah kenapa Sehun sangat kesal.

"Luhan-ie, menjauh dari pria mesum itu"

Tidak tahu belajar dari mana, si rusa cantik bukannya menuruti Sehun namun justru menuruti kemauan pria yang sering menggodanya yang saat ini sedang memeluk dirinya sambil bergumam kata maaf dan rindu, "Jangan dengarkan dia", bisik Kai yang di angguki Luhan. Keduanya duduk berdampingan di sofa dan mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap marah pada mereka.

"Xi Luhan/Kim Jongin", awalnya Kai tidak ingin melepaskan sang dokter, apa lagi jika itu hanya Sehun yang menegurnya. Namun sepertinya Kai harus segera melepaskan Luhan saat suara Kyungsoo lah yang mendesis marah padanya.

"Lepaskan Luhan atau ku jewer telinga mu..?!"

"Eii, apa kau cemburu?", Kai bertanya jahil, menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda pada wanita cantik yang sedang mendelik tidak suka padanya.

"Enak saja, bukan hanya kau yang merindukan Luhan", Kyungsoo berujar ketus, menarik tangan Kai menjauh dari Luhan di bantu Sehun yang langsung mendorong Kai menjauh dan mendudukannya di dekat Chanyeol.

"Duduk di situ dan jangan mendekati Luhan", kata Sehun tegas, mengambil alih tempat yang Kai duduki tadi dan giliran ia yang menempeli Luhan yang mulai jengah.

"Demi Tuhan Sehun aku mulai jengah", Luhan berujar percuma karena Sehun tidak mendengarkan keluhannya. Pria itu benar-benar tidak ingin berjauhan dengan Luhan walau hanya seinci.

Mengabaikan Sehun yang bergelayut manja di lengannya, Luhan melambai pada Kyungsoo yang mengeleng lemah melihat kelakuan dua pria dewasa yang sedang bertingkah seperti bayi, "Abaikan dua bayi tua ini", ujar Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan beralih mencium seluruh wajah si rusa cantik kesayangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Baekhyun?"

"Dia akan menyusul. Satu jam lagi dia akan sampai, mungkin", Kyungsoo menjawab tidak yakin karena Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya. Duduk di seberang Luhan sambil tersenyum melihat wajah sang sahabat yang beberapa hari lalu terlihat sendu kini mulai bercahaya. Bersinar kembali karena ada Sehun di sisinya.

"Yeol-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?", semua pasang mata yang ada di ruang keluarga di rumah Luhan -kecuali Sehun yang tidak memperdulikan apa pun selain wanita di pelukannya- menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memandangi wajah Luhan. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan, yang jelas mata besarnya sedang meneliti rumah megah ini seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Yeol..", Kai yang duduk di samping Chanyeol menyikut lengan sang sahabat.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan..?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada dua wanita cantik yang sedang menatapnya curiga, "Ngomong-ngomong Kai, apa Luhan sudah memaafkan kita?", Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kai, merasa canggung saat mengingat jika Luhan belum memaafkan sikap pengecut mereka.

"Dia sudah memaafkan Sehun, itu artinya dia juga memaafkan kita", Kata Kai balas berbisik.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Dia mencintai Sehun, tapi tidak dengan kita"

"Lupakan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya", Luhan yang bisa mendengar bisikan kedua pria tampan itu, sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang bisikan karena semua yang ada di sana bisa mendengar suara berat keduanya, "Lupakan..", kata Luhan lagi. Hatinya memang belum rela memaafkan Kai dan Chanyeol, namun untuk hari ini saja Luhan tidak ingin mengingat masa kelamnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat semua orang kembali bersedih karena masa lalu mereka yang cukup pahit untuk di kenang.

"Luhan-ie.."

Luhan membalas panggilan lirih dari pria yang sedang memeluknya dengan senyuman. Sehun pasti kembali merasa bersalah saat Kai dan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya tentang betapa jahatnya dia di malam itu, "Jangan di ingat, aku baik-baik saja", kata Luhan yang bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja hatinya masih bergejolak dan belum bisa menghapus semua memori kelam itu. Tapi sebisa mungkin Luhan akan menguburnya, demi kesembuhannya, demi kebahagiaannya, dan demi kelanjutan hubungannya dengan pria yang di cintainya dia harus bisa melupakan kejadian buruk itu.

"KAMI DATAAAAAANG"

"LULU EOMMA~~"

Lima orang yang sedang terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing itu kompak menoleh pada sumber suara yang terdengar begitu ceria dan nyaring pastinya.

"LULU EOMMAAAA~"

 _ **Grep**_

Saat melihat salah satu ibu mereka yang cantik jelita sudah ada di depan mata, kedua bocah kembar yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka langsung menubruk sang ibu dengan pelukakan erat dan ciuman di seluruh wajah. Bahkan yang paling besar sudah menggeser paksa tubuh besar Sehun yang sedang menempeli sang ibu.

"Eommaa~ rinduuu", si sulung merengek, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang ibu dan kembali menciumi pipi sang ibu yang sudah basah akibat ulah Jasper.

" _Uugh_ , kalian berat", Luhan yang kerepotan langsung membenarkan posisi si kembar, memindahkan Jasper untuk duduk di sebelah kirinya dan Dennis di sebelah kanannya di dekat Sehun, "Kenapa kalian masih memakai seragam?", Kata Luhan setelah ia membalas kerinduan si kembar dengan kecupan di kedua pipi mereka.

"Mereka tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mu Lu", Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, memberikan tas si kembar yang berisi pakaian dan beberapa mainan dua bocah itu pada sang sahabat bermata rusa.

"Kita ganti baju dulu yaa..?", kata Luhan yang di angguki kedua bocah menggemaskan itu. Kemudian tanpa kesulitan yang berarti wanita yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi dari kedua sahabatnya itu langsung menggendong si bungsu ke kamarnya yang di ikuti Dennis yang berjalan sambil menarik-narik ujung dress nya.

Selepas kepergian Luhan, tidak ada yang tahu jika Sehun dan Chanyeol saling beradu tatap, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Tapi sepertinya Sehun membenarkan semua perkataan Chanyeol jika salah satu bocah itu mirip dengan Chanyeol, sangat mirip. Sebelumnya Sehun memang sudah pernah melihat dua bocah menggemaskan itu di apartemen Chanyeol, tapi saat itu dia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan wajah keduanya karena yang ada di matanya hanya Luhan, di tambah lagi saat itu perasaannya benar-benar sedang kacau antara kaget dan senang saat mengetahui Luhan masih hidup. Jadi Sehun benar-benar baru mengetahui kemiripan yang di miliki Chanyeol dengan salah satu bocah kembar itu.

"Yeol, salah satu bocah itu kenapa sangat mirip dengan mu?", Untuk Kai yang baru pertama kalinya melihat dua bocah itu cukup kaget melihat salah satu bocah yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Kai bahkan merasa seperti sedang melihat Chanyeol versi kecil. Mereka benar-benar mirip membuat Kai cukup berdebar entah karena apa.

Mengabaikan keterkejutan Kai, pria yang paling tinggi di sana membawa tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, menggeleng ribut saat merasa bukan Kyungsoo lah gadis SHS yang pernah ia tiduri dulu. Tidak ada sedikitpun di diri Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya bisa mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun silam.

Bukan Luhan dan bukan pula Kyungsoo, lalu siapa? apakah itu Baekhyun? Wanita-wanita cantik itu hanya hidup bertiga dengan status sebagai sahabat yang tak terpisahkan, tidak ada wanita lain selain mereka bertiga.

Mata besar Chanyeol semakin terbuka lebar saat tidak sengaja beradu tatap dengan Baekhyun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun namun rasanya dia tidak asing dengan mata sipit berlapis eyeliner itu. Mata sipit yang terlihat tajam namun terlihat sangat manis saat dia tersenyum.

"Baeki Eomma.."

Lamunan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun teralih pada bocah yang lebih kecil dari bocah yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Ikut tersenyum saat bocah yang sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju kaos berwarna merah itu langsung duduk nyaman di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Kenapa mereka sangat mirip?

Chanyeol membatin penasaran. Melirik bergantian pada wajah bocah di pangkuan Baekhyun yang ia perkirakan bernama Jasper dan kembali melirik Baekhyun untuk menemukan banyak kemiripin di wajah mereka. Bocah menggemaskan itu benar-benar seperti Baekhyun, tidak ada wajah Luhan atau pun Kyungsoo sama sekali di wajah bocah berkaos merah itu.

"Di mana hyungmu _hm_?", Baekhyun bertanya lembut pada sang anak yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Dennis hyung sedang di kamar mandi bersama Lulu eomma"

Dennis?

Mata Chanyeol, Sehun, bahkan Kai yang masih ingat dengan jelas tentang cerita masa lalu sang sahabat membelalak kaget saat mendengar nama familiar itu.

Apa ini cuma kebetulan semata? Tidak mungkin jika kebetulannya semirip dan sebanyak ini. Bocah kembar, bernama Dennis dan Jasper dan berumur enam tahun. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan semata.

"Baek-ie, kau belum pernah bertemu Chanyeol kan? Kenalkan ini Chanyeol", Kyungsoo bersuara, memecah lamunan ketiga pria tampan yang ada di sana.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol yang berwajah asing untuknya, tersenyum tipis pada pria itu sambil berujar, "Chanyeol, sahabat Sehun yang paling tinggi?", tanya Baekhyun lugu yang di angguki Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, dia yang sering kita panggil yang paling tinggi", kata Kyungsoo geli. Melambai pada Luhan yang kerepotan mengejar Dennis agar kembali bergabung bersama mereka.

"Paman jahat, kenapa paman ada di rumah lulu eomma?", Dennis yang baru menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol langsung mendelik tidak suka. Merengut saat sang paman jahat lagi-lagi berada di dekat Lulu eommanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil paman jahat, Dennis?", tegur Baekhyun pelan. Ingin mengajari sang anak bagaimana berbicara pada pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Jari-jari mungil itu menunjuk pada Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah masam. Dennis masih ingat dengan jelas wajah sang paman jahat yang pernah membuat sang Lulu eomma menangis.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya paman jahat?", Baekhyun bertanya lagi setelah mengetahui siapa yang Dennis maksud.

Luhan kembali bergabung di sana, duduk di dekat Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun mendengus tidak suka. Dasar bayi tua..

"Yang ku ceritakan waktu itu Baek, kejadian di taman", kata Luhan yang mencoba menjawab kebingungan di wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengenai alasan kenapa Dennis berakhir memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Jadi dia adalah orang yang membuatmu menangis di taman waktu itu Lu?", Baekhyun yang sudah mengingat cerita sang sahabat langsung mendelik tidak suka pada Chanyeol, yang mana delikan matanya begitu mirip dengan apa yang Dennis lakukan tadi.

Kemudian ketiga pria yang tidak hanya tampan namun juga mapan itu saling beradu tatap lagi. Berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata mereka yang hanya mereka bertigalah yang tahu.

"Jasper...", Sehun yang gemas melihat kejanggalan ini langsung memanggil si kecil dengan nama panggilan yang tertera di kertas kecil yang sampai saat ini masih Chanyeol simpan. Dan rasanya bola mata Sehun nyaris melompat keluar saat bocah itu menoleh padanya dan berujar, "Ada apa paman?", jika saja keadaanya tidak sedang serius seperti ini mungkin Kai bahkan Chanyeol sudah terbahak mendengar bocah itu memanggil Sehun paman. Tapi alih-alih terbahak, mereka bertiga justru kompak menganga kaget dan meyakini betul jika semua ini bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Ini semua benar. Dua bocah kembar ini adalah anak Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya siapa ibunya? Chanyeol bahkan masih ragu dan tidak berani menerka.

Melihat keraguan di mata Chanyeol, Sehun yang mempunyai sifat tidak sabaran langsung berujar, "Lu, sayang. Apa kedua bocah ini adalah anakmu?", tanya Sehun to the point yang mengundang kekagetan dari ketiga wanita di sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai rasanya ingin sekali meremas mulut Sehun yang tidak sabaran tanpa mengenal apa itu yang di namakan basa-basi.

 **"Mereka adalah anak kami",** kata ketiga wanita itu kompak. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Anak kandung kalian?", kata Sehun yang mencoba bersabar. Jantungnya bahkan berkerja berkali lipat pertanda ia gugup sekaligus takut. Namun anak siapapun mereka Sehun sudah siap. Jika itu anak Luhan dan Chanyeol sekalipun Sehun sudah siap. Siap melanjutkan hidup atau siap mati Sehun tidak tahu. Yang jelas kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat pertanda ia cemas. Begitupun dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan berdoa agar bukan Luhan atau Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi ibu kandung dari bocah kembar itu agar ia tidak perlu merusak persahabatannya dengan kedua sahabatnya. Namun meskipun begitu dia tidak berharap bahwa Baekhyun lah yang menjadi ibu kandung dari kedua anak kecil itu, siapa pun ibu dari si kembar Chanyeol akan senang asal itu bukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Maksud mu adalah ibu kandung si kembar?", tanya Luhan lugu, tidak menyadari kecemasan di wajah tampan prianya.

"Iya, apa bocah-bocah itu adalah anak kandung mu?", tanya Sehun tercekat, dia sama gugupnya dengan Chanyeol.

Sesungguhnya Luhan ingin sekali memukul mulut Sehun yang begitu kasar menyebut dua anak kecil kesayangannya dengan sebutan bocah, namun karena wajah Sehun yang begitu serius Luhan mengurungkan niatnya dan justru menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun semakin berdebar, "Memangnya kenapa jika mereka adalah anak kandung ku?", Luhan bertanya dengan nada riangnya, berniat bercanda namun justru di tanggapi lain oleh Sehun yang sedang serius, "Serius sayang, apa mereka adalah anak kandung mu? jujur saja aku tidak masalah jika kau sudah mempunyai anak", Kata Sehun jujur, memberikan senyumnya pada Dennis dan Jasper yang sedang menatapnya tidak suka. Kenapa dua bocah itu sangat menyebalkan?

Luhan tersenyum cantik, tidak meragukan sama sekali betapa besar cinta yang Sehun persembahkan untuknya. Kemudian mata rusanya melirik pada Dennis dan Jasper, "Dennis, Jasper, ayo berkenalan pada paman-paman ini", kata Luhan lembut yang langsung di angguk kedua bocah menggemaskan itu.

Kemudian dua anak kecil kesayangan tiga wanita cantik itu membungkuk sopan dan berujar, "Halo paman, aku Dennis, Byun Dennis", kata si sulung yang di ikuti si bungsu, "Halo paman, aku Jasper, Byun Jasper"

Rasanya akan tidak elit jika Sehun berjingkrak senang di saat sang sahabat sedang menitikkan air mata harunya. Benar, Feeling pertama Sehun dulu yang mengatakan jika Luhan masih single bahkan masih perawan adalah benar. Sehun tidak salah. Meskipun belum terlalu jelas tapi Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yakin jika marga Byun yang di pakai si kembar mengambil marga dari sang ibu; Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah..", Kai yang duduk di dekat Chanyeol meremas bahu sang sahabat, ikut sedih saat sang sahabat langsung menyembunyikan tangis harunya di balik telapak tangannya. Chanyeol pasti bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini. Chanyeol pasti gundah harus bahagia saat ia sudah menemukan gadis SHS-nya atau justru sedih karena terlambat melihat tumbuh kembang sang buah hati.

Meskipun belum berkenalan dan belum mengetahui nama lengkap Baekhyun, tapi jika mengingat cerita dari kedua sahabatnya maka Chanyeol yakin jika Byun adalah marga milik Baekhyun, memangnya siapa lagi, tidak mungkin Byun Luhan atau pun Byun Kyungsoo kan?.

'Ooh Tuhan', rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menarik Dennis dan Jasper kedalam pelukannya. Menyayangkan kenapa semuanya baru terbuka sekarang. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan kedua anak mereka.

"Aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya atau kau?", Belum selesai Chanyeol mengendalikan perasaan harunya, Sehun yang tidak sabaran dan tidak suka menunda masalah kembali berujar pada Chanyeol yang masih terisak.

"Kenapa dia menangis?", tanya Luhan yang juga mewakili pertanyaan di benak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Pria itu tidak ada angin dan hujan tiba-tiba terisak di depan mereka semua.

"Paman jahat, uljima.."

Demi Tuhan rasanya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menarik dua, bukan dua namun tiga tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Sudah lama sekali dia merindukan dan menginginkan pertemuan ini terjadi. Meskipun semuanya belum terlalu jelas dan pasti tapi Chanyeol yakin jika dua bocah itu adalah anaknya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin jika gadis SHS itu adalah Baekhyun. Iya Chanyeol sangat yakin, nalurinya mengatakan jika kedua bocah itu adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya, "Aku saja yang menyelesaikannya", Chanyeol berujar setelah berhasil mengendalikan tangisnya. Tidak tahu juga kenapa dia secengeng ini.

"Apa yang harus di selesaikan, kalian aneh", Si jeli Kyungsoo mengamati wajah gusar ketiga pria tampan itu. Rasanya ada yang janggal terlebih saat Sehun menanyakan tentang si kembar.

"Ada yang harus Chanyeol bicarkan dengan Baekhyun"

Sialan, mulut Sehun kadang-kadang memang perlu di beri pelajaran. Tidak taukah ia jika Chanyeol sedang berpikir keras menyusun kalimat apa dan harus mulai dari mana agar semuanya menjadi jelas dan sesuai harapan.

"Emm Baekhyun-ssi, bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Baekhyun itu sama penakutnya dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, jadi saat Chanyeol -yang masih orang asing di mata Baekhyun- mengajaknya berbicara berdua maka dokter muda itu segera menggeleng ribut dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Tidak mau, bicara di sini saja", katanya tegas.

"Ini penting", ujar Chanyeol pelan, merasa putus asa saat Baekhyun menatapnya takut.

"Kalau penting bicarakan di sini saja", kata Bakehyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat, dia bingung tentu saja. Dia takut dugaannya salah, dia juga takut menerima kenyataan yang mendadak seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung.

"Hun-ah ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Kemari..", Sehun melambai pada Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah bingungnya. Langsung memangku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan saat Luhan sudah mendekat.

Tidak mau kalah dengan Sehun yang langsung menumpuhkan dagu lancipnya di bahu sempit Luhan. Kai yang sudah menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar cerita Chanyeol langsung bergeser. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo yang menghadiahinya dengan dengusan keras.

"Dasar pencuri kesempatan"

" _Ssstt_...", Kai langsung menutup mulut bawel Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Tersenyum miring pada Sehun yang sedang mencibir kelakuannya. Tidak tahu kah Sehun bahwa Kai belajar dari dia?

"Yeol...", ruang keluarga yang tadinya cukup berisik itu mendadak hening saat melihat raut serius Chanyeol yang sedang menatap tajam Baekhyun yang membuat sang Dokter mengkerut takut.

"Boleh aku bercerita?", Kata Chanyeol serius, masih menatap lekat mata sipit Baekhyun yang terus menghindari tatapannya.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun sudah menyembunyikan tawa mereka di balik tubuh wanita yang sedang mereka peluk. Sehun bahkan sudah menggigit bahu Luhan, geli melihat wajah tegang Chanyeol yang sangat jarang mereka lihat, "Sehun, Kai, kalian diam..!", Chanyeol yang mendengar kekehan tertahan dari mulut kedua sahabatnya langsung membentak mereka. Tidak habis pikir melihat Sehun dan Kai yang asik tertawa sedangkan ia sedang mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengingatkan sekaligus memberitahu Baekhyun tentang kejadian di club malam tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kami akan diam, bicaralah...", Kata Kai yang mencoba serius, menghargai sang sahabat yang sedang di landa kegugupan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku Baekhyun-ssi.."

 _ **7 years ago...**_

 _"Hun-ah, Yeol-ah, temani aku ya? Sekaliii ini saja"_

 _Dua remaja yang sedang sibuk dengan game di phonsel mereka itu merinding mendengar rengekan sahabat mereka. Remaja yang paling tinggi bahkan sudah memasang ekspresi mualnya pertanda ia benar-benar merasa jijik mendengar rengekan sang sahabat. Sedangkan remaja yang memiliki kulit paling putih di antara tiga remaja itu tetap asik dengan phonselnya, tidak perduli dengan rengekan sang sahabat yang minta di temani pergi ke suatu tempat._

 _"Katakan dulu alasan kenapa kau mengajak kami kesana. Kau tahu eomma akan memarahi ku jika dia mengetahui aku datang kesana lagi", Remaja yang berkulit paling putih; Sehun berujar tanpa menatap wajah memelas sang sahabat._

 _"Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu, ayolah temani aku", Remaja itu; Kai, merengek lagi sambil menarik-narik kaki panjang kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring di sofa yang ada di rumahnya, "Ayolah Hun, setahu eomma mu kan kau menginap di rumah ku, jadi Jae eomma tidak mungkin mengetahui jika kau datang kesana", ujar Kai lagi, terus membujuk kedua sahabatnya yang tidak mau menemaninya._

 _"Katakan dulu alasan mu apa, baru aku mau menemani mu"_

 _Kai mengganti raut memelasnya dengan raut kesal, tidak suka saat Chanyeol kembali mempertanyakan alasan kenapa ia sampai nekat merengek meminta bantuan mereka, "Ini penting. Temani aku ya?"_

 _"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Krystal?"_

 _Sehun berdecak mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol, "Sudah pasti karena gadis itu. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Kai merengek selain ular betina itu", Ujar Sehun sebal, bangun dari posisi berbaringnya pertanda ia mau menemani sang sahabat._

 _"Kenapa? Ingin membuktikan kecurigaan mu?", Tanya Chanyeol yang mengikuti Sehun untuk bangun dari posisi nyamannya dan merapikan penampilannya._

 _Kai, si remaja yang sejak tadi merengek itu tersenyum, membenarkan tebakan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah mengenal dirinya dengan sangat baik, "Temani aku ya, aku yang akan membayar semua minuman kalian", Katanya senang, merangkul masing-masing pundak sahabatnya dan segera pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membuktikan kecurigaan yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini._

 _Sampainya di tempat tujuan, ketiga remaja tampan itu langsung di sambut dengan suara berisik dan bau khas club malam yang sudah familiar untuk mereka. Duduk di spot favorite mereka sambil menikmati suguhan musik yang di mainkan DJ di club yang menjadi langganan mereka sejak dua tahun terakhir._

 _"Mau minum apa?", Kai yang berjanji ingin mentraktir kedua sahabatnya sudah siap menuju meja bartender, "Aku tidak minum", jawab Sehun, masih sibuk dengan phonsel di tangannya._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Nanti eomma memarahi ku lagi", Oh Sehun si anak mama tidak ingin membuat sang ibu -yang baru ia ketahui mempunyai masalah serius dengan jantungnya- marah padanya dan berakhir di rawat di rumah sakit seperti kejadian beberapa bulan lalu._

 _"Ayolah, kita sudah tujuh belas tahun dan sudah lulus SHS. Kenapa tidak minum saja sekaligus untuk merayakan kelulusan kita kemarin?"_

 _"No..", tolak Sehun singkat pada tawaran Kai yang sesungguhnya sangat menggiurkan. Tapi demi sang ibu, Sehun tidak akan menyentuh minuman beralkohol yang akan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Maklum dia belum terlalu kebal dengan minuman keras seperti itu._

 _"Baiklah..", kata Kai mengerti, "Kau Yeol?", Tanya Kai lagi, melirik pada Chanyeol yang sudah siap mencari mangsa._

 _Ketiganya memang masih remaja dan baru berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tapi ketiganya, terutama Kai dan Chanyeol sudah sangat bersahabat dengan yang namanya club atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan dunia malam. Sedangkan Sehun, si anak mama itu masih tidak bisa sebebas sahabatnya, dia selalu di awasi, tidak seperti Kai dan Chanyeol yang bisa berbuat semau mereka dikarenakan orang tua mereka yang sangat sibuk. Orang tua Sehun juga sama sibuknya, tapi ibunya yang luar biasa protective tidak mengizinkannya untuk hidup bebas seperti kedua sahabatnya. Meskipun dia sudah lulus SHS pun dia tidak bisa bebas dan harus menuruti semua peraturan yang di buat kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Aku samakan saja", Kata Chanyeol yang di angguki Kai. Kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil melihat para pengunjung club yang cukup ramai. Maklum, sekolah yang berada di dekat club ini baru mengumumkan kelulusan mereka sehingga para siswa dan siswi dari sekolah tersebut pasti banyak yang datang kemari untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka._

 _Setelah Kai kembali bersama pelayan bar di sisinya yang membawa beberapa gelas dan botol minuman. Chanyeol dan Kai langsung saja menenggak minuman mereka. Sedangkan Sehun harus puas membasahi tenggorokan keringnya dengan jus lemon yang di pesan oleh Kai._

 _"Di mana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya?", Setelah meletakkan gelasnya yang tinggal setengah, mata Kai menelusuri isi club untuk mencari gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya._

 _"Jika kecurigaan mu terbukti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?", Tanya Chanyeol sambil menuangkan gelas keduanya._

 _"Bunuh diri", canda Sehun tidak lucu. Bukannya tanpa alasan Sehun berbicara seperti itu. Kai adalah tipe pria yang sangat setia, dia begitu setia dengan gadis bermarga Jung yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Bukan tidak mungkin Kai akan berbuat gila saat mengetahui kekasih yang di cintainya selingkuh dengan pria lain._

 _"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menjadi lelaki setia lagi jika gadis itu menghianati ku", Kata Kai marah, meneguk habis isi gelasnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sudah sejak lama ia mencium bau-bau perselingkuhan yang di lakukan sang kekasih, namun besarnya cinta yang di milikinya membuatnya tidak ingin memutuskan gadis itu sebelum ia melihat dan membuktikan sendiri perselingkuhan sang kekasih. Itulah kenapa Kai membawa Sehun dan Chanyeol ke club ini. Karena menurut informasi yang di dengarnya gadis itu malam ini akan datang kemari, entah untuk apa dan bersama siapa Kai tidak tahu karena Kai mencuri informasi itu dari pesan singkat yang tidak sengaja Krystal kirim padanya._

 _Ssshhhh.._

 _"Alkohol memang yang terbaik", kata Chanyeol yang sudah menghabiskan nyaris tiga gelas. Untuk urusan alkohol Chanyeol memang ahlinya. Sebenarnya Kai juga begitu, tapi berhubung tujuan Kai datang kemari bukan untuk mabuk melainkan untuk memergoki sang kekasih jadilah Kai tidak banyak minum dan membiarkan Chanyeol mabuk sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun? Anak mama yang satu itu bahkan tidak menyentuh lemon juice nya, masih sibuk dengan gadget keluaran terbaru di tangannya yang merupakan hadiah dari ibunya yang cantik jelita namun luar biasa protective._

 _"Aku tinggal ya, aku akan mencari gadis itu", Kai bangun, menelusuri isi club ini dari mulai lantai satu sampai kelantai dua yang merupakan tempat orang-orang memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka baik itu dengan pasangan maupun dengan wanita bayaran. Namun lantai dua tidaklah memiliki penerangan yang baik seperti di lantai satu. Di lantai dua itu di design dengan cahaya remang-remang yang cukup gelap untuk mendukung kegiatan seksual di sana._

 _"Semoga beruntung Kai..", Kata Chanyeol di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Kemudian mata besar Chanyeol melirik pada remaja di sampingnya yang tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suasana riuh kahs dunia malam di club ini. Mendengus saat Sehun bergeser seolah mual dengan bau alkohol yang dia keluarkan._

 _Malas bersama patung hidup di sampingnya, remaja yang baru beberapa hari lulus dari Senior High School itu menenggak minumannya sekali lagi dan menjauh dari sana. Berjalan mengitari club sampai ia berhenti di lantai dua saat melihat -kalau tidak salah- tiga remaja perempuan yang sepertinya sedang mabuk berat. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena suasana yang begitu gelap, di tambah lagi efek alkohol yang mempengaruhi kesadarannya sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa beberapa gadis yang sepertinya sudah sama-sama mabuk itu._

 _"Berhenti minum jika tidak ingin mabuk"_

 _"Kau juga mabuk bodoh", ujar salah satu gadis di sana yang baru saja di tegur oleh salah satu temannya._

 _"Eomma ku tidak memarahi ku jika aku mabuk", kata gadis itu lagi yang membuat si gadis mabuk bermata sipit mendengus iri._

 _"Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam kelulusan kita", Ujar gadis bermata sipit itu lemah, nyaris teler karena banyaknya alkohol yang dia tenggak._

 _Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan ketiga (atau beberapa) gadis itu semakin berjalan mendekat, mengernyit saat gadis manis bermata sipit (?) itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan sempoyongan. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin ke toilet yang ada di lantai dua di club ini._

 _Karena rasa penasarannya, Chanyeol yang sudah mabuk berat berjalan sama sempoyongannya dengan gadis bermata sipit itu, 'Mau kemana dia?'_

 _Bruk_

 _Aagghh_

 _Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya Chanyeol berlari sempoyongan saat gadis itu menjerit karena baru saja terpeleset di dekat kamar mandi. Pencahayaan yang gelap membuat Chanyeol cukup sulit mengenali dan menemukan gadis itu._

 _"Hei..", Chanyeol bersuara pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu momen panas para pengunjung di lantai dua yang tidak di design kedap suara._

 _Mengandalkan penciuamannya yang cukup tajam, Chanyeol mengendus bau alkohol untuk mencari gadis itu. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding sebagai pegangan agar dia tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol terus meraba dinding itu sampai tidak sengaja ia merasakan benda kenyal nan padat yang sedang ia remas di tangan kirinya._

 _Sshhh_

 _Chanyeol membelalak kaget mendengar rintihan laknat namun nikamt itu. Terus maju dan langsung menabrak tubuh gadis mungil tadi yang sepertinya sudah teler tidak sadarkan diri._

 _"Hei..", kata Chanyeol sambil menpuk-nepuk pipi atau paha atau apalah Chanyeol tidak tahu, yang jelas tangannya sudah meraba-raba seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar terdekat yang di sediakan club ini. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin menyelamatkan gadis yang sedang mabuk berat itu. Namun entah karena efek alkohol atau karena gadis itu yang terus mendesah saat ia sentuh membuat hormon remaja Chanyeol meningkat drastis dan segera memeluk, menindih, mencari bibirnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tidak peduli jika gadis yang sedang ia sentuh sekarang adalah gadis berwajah jelek, tidak peduli jika gadis yang sedang mengerang di bawahnya adalah gadis berpenampilan culun dan berkaca mata tebal serta berkuncir dua, -hei memangnya ada gadis culun yang mengunjungi club malam dan mabuk berat?- Yang Chanyeol perdulikan adalah bagaimana caranya melampiaskan hormon remajanya yang sedang menggebu dengan cara menelanjangi gadis itu dengan kasar dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi seakan-akan ingin melahapnya sampai habis._

 _Merasakan tekstur bibir gadis itu yang terasa lembut dan manis khas Moscato, minuman white sparkling wine yang sejenis dengan champagne, alkohol manis ini memang menjadi favorite Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol semakin rakus saja melahap bibir itu saat tekstur lembutnya dipadukan dengan wine favortinya._

 _'Aku menang banyak', Chanyeol bersorak di dalam hati saat gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lehernya, di ikuti kedua kaki gadis itu yang langsung melingkari pinggangnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk melepas sweater, jeans, sepatu dan kembali menindih sang gadis yang sejak tadi telanjang sambil mengerang nikmat di bawahnya._

 _Sambil menyatukan bibirnya lagi, seiring Chanyeol menelusupkan lidahnya di mulut hangat sang gadis saat itu juga satu tangannya Chanyeol bawa untuk menuntun kejantanannya menerobos masuk ke vagina perawan sang gadis yang menjerit nyaring sambil mengigit daun telinganya._

 _Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari gadis mabuk itu, Chanyeol bergerak cepat, menghentak kuat kewanitaan sang gadis yang menjepit miliknya dengan begitu nikmat._

 _Dua puluh menit menghentak kuat kejantanannya di vagina perawan sang gadis, Chanyeol yang sudah nyaris hilang kesadaran akhirnya klimaks dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim sang gadis. Tidak kepikiran sama sekali jika salah satu atau dua dari 350 juta spermanya akan langsung membuahi sel telur sang gadis yang keperawanannya sudah ia ambil._

 _Setelah menyelesaikan klimaks panjangnya, Chanyeol segera mencabut miliknya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Dia yang masih remaja langsung berjalan sempoyongan mencari jalan keluar tanpa perduli pada kondisi gadis perawan yang baru saja ia setubuhi._

Ssshh

"Luhh..", Oh Sehun yang salah fokus langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju selengkangannya yang berdenyut saat mendengar adegan ranjang antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja Chanyeol ceritakan.

"Tidak usah mendesah Oh Sehun", Kai yang sama kerasnya dengan Sehun memperingati sang sahabat. Iri pada Sehun yang bisa melampiaskan nafsunya pada Luhan yang malu tapi mau sementara ia harus puas mengerang sakit saat Kyungsoo mencubitnya.

Mengabaikan dua bayi tua yang tidak tahu situasi itu, ketiga wanita cantik di sana kompak memasang wajah kaget mereka, terutama Baekhyun. Bola mata Dokter muda itu bahkan nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar cerita Chanyeol yang menjabarkan jelas kejadian di malam itu. Chanyeol menceritakannya seolah-olah ingin memberitahunya bahwa dialah gadis yang Chanyeol maksud, dia lah gadis perawan yang di setubuhi Chanyeol dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu, "Jadi, kau adalah pria itu?", Masih dengan wajah shocknya, Baekhyun berkata lirih, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat mendapati kenyataan yang entah harus membuatnya sedih atau membuatnya senang.

"Jadi benar jika kau adalah gadis itu Byun Baekhyun", ujar Chanyeol sama lirihnya. Masih menatap lekat wajah pucat Baekhyun yang benar-benar kaget.

Karena Baekhyun yang diam saja, terima kasih pada kedua sahabatnya dan kedua sahabat Baekhyun yang terdiam, Chanyeol kembali berujar, "Aku anggap gadis itu adalah kau", kata Chanyeol lagi, keyakinannya sudah nyaris seratus persen berkat wajah pucat Baekhyun, "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelahnya sehingga...", Chanyeol membawa tatapannya pada si kembar yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain di dekat mereka. Keduanya bermain dengan tenang tidak perduli sama sekali dengan urusan orang dewasa di dekat mereka.

Baekhyun yang tahu apa maksud Chanyeol langsung melirik Luhan. Meminta bantuan dan kekuatan dari sang sahabat tercinta.

"Jangan menangis, ku mohon jangan menangis", Setelah mendekati Baekhyun, langsung saja Luhan memeluk sang sahabat yang sedang terguncang, dia saja sangat kaget, apa lagi Baekhyun. Di siang bolong seperti ini dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membawa berita yang sangat penting seperti ini, "Kau harus senang. Jangan menangis", Luhan berujar lagi, merasa lega saat mengetahui pria yang pernah mereka duga pria bejat ternyata adalah Chanyeol, sahabat Sehun yang sangat ramah dan cukup baik di mata mereka.

"Lu, Kyungie, bagaimana ini?", Baekhyun memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya, meminta kekuatan dari sang sahabat untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang sangat menyesakkan.

"Perlu ku bantu?", Kata Luhan yang di balas Baekhyun dengan gelengan, "Lalu, apa kau sanggup menceritakannya dan mengingat kembali kejadian itu?"

Tidak mengangguk tidak pula menggeleng, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Saat ini dia merasakan apa yang sering Luhan rasakan bagaimana pentingnya peran seorang sahabat saat kita sedang menghadapi masalah, "Aku sanggup..", kata Baekhyun lirih. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan untuk melonggarkan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Saat itu", Baekhyun mulai mengingat masa lalunya yang sudah lama ia kubur, meremas tangan kedua sahabatnya untuk mengurangi ketakutan yang di rasakannya, "Aku bangun sekitar jam tiga pagi. Aku tidak menangis dan bersedih karena aku rasa apa yang kita lakukan adalah hal wajar, aku mabuk, kau juga mabuk. Jadi saat itu aku tidak memaki mu yang meninggalkan ku setelah kau meniduri ku karena aku tidak tahu dan belum tahu apa dampak dari apa yang kita lakukan saat itu", Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, kembali menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir, "Aku pulang ke rumah dan semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Aku menikmati liburan ku sebelum masuk ke universitas yang sudah di siapakn orang tua ku. Tapi... _Hiks_ ", rasanya Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan bagian paling menyesakkan ini. Dia yang sudah melupakan orang tuanya kembali harus mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah tidak menganggapnya anak sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sisi Baekhyun kompak mengusap punggung bergetar sang sahabat, ini berat untuk Baekhyun, dulu mereka bahkan terisak hebat saat Baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya.

"Dua bulan setelah itu aku sudah masuk universitas pilihan orang tua ku, tapi baru satu bulan aku kuliah aku...", Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lagi dan berujar lemah, "Yaa kau tahu singkat cerita aku mengetahui jika _aku hamil, sudah sebelas minggu_ ", kata Baekhyun lirih, sangat lirih sehingga membuat semua yang ada di sana ikut menitikkan air mata mereka. Sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Bulan ke lima kehamilan ku aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya dari orang tua ku dan teman-teman ku karena perutku yang sudah membesar. Singkatnya, ayah ku yang lebih mementingkan nama baik keluarga langsung mengusirku dan mengeluarkan ku dari universitas", Baekhyun berhenti, menangis terisak saat mengingat bagaimana kejamnya ayahnya mengusirnya tanpa memberinya uang sepeserpun. Namun dirasa dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini Baekhyun kembali berujar, "Setelah keluar dari rumah dengan hanya membawa phonsel di tangan ku, satu minggu lebih aku tidur di hotel berkat bantuan ibu ku yang masih mempunyai belas kasih padaku. Tidak hanya itu, ibuku juga mendaftarkan ku di universitas lain dan memberikan ku klinik milik ibuku secara diam-diam. Sejak saat itu aku menghabiskan hari-hari ku di klinik. Karena kehamilanku yang masih bisa kutupi dengan mantel yang cukup tebal, aku mulai kuliah dan di sanalah aku bertemu dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang ternyata memiliki nasib yang sama buruknya dengan ku"

Untuk Sehun, Kai bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun rasanya mereka ingin sekali memeluk ketiga wanita di depan mereka yang terlihat kuat namun ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak luka di dalam diri mereka. Ketiganya bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa sakitnya ketiga wanita yang memiliki persahabatan yang sangat erat itu.

"Terima kasih pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mau menerima ku di saat semua orang membuangku"

"Lalu, apa setelah itu kau masih tinggal di rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menatap sendu pada Chanyeol yang mengasihaninya, "Kami memiliki nasib yang sama, Luhan yang kabur dari rumah, Kyungsoo juga kabur karena pengusiran halus orang tuanya. Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk menjalin persahabatan dan bekerja paruh waktu di tengah kesibukan kami sebagai mahasiswi. Namun karena aku yang sedang mengandung aku terpaksa berhenti bekerja, dan Luhan, Kyungsoo", Baekhyun melirik kedua malaikatnya, "Dua malaikat cantik ini mengumpulkan uang mereka untuk membangun cafe, cafe yang sekarang menjadi milik Kyungsoo. Di atasnya, rumah itu adalah rumah kami bertiga hasil kerja keras kami", kata Baekhyun lagi, ada senyum di wajah sembabnya saat mengingat bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan hidup mereka, "Kami membangun rumah itu dengan uang hasil _cafe_ , hasil kerja paruh waktu dan hasil rumah sakit pemberian ibuku", ujar Baekhyun bangga yang membuat ketiga pria dewasa di sana berjanji akan memberikan kebahgaiaan berlimpah pada wanita mereka.

"Setelah rumah mungil kami selesai di bangun, aku melahirkan mereka, Dennis dan Jasper, mereka kembar", Jari-jari Baekhyun menunjuk kedua buah hatinya, bersyukur karena keduanya tumbuh dengan baik di tengah-tengah beban hidup yang ia derita, "Satu bulan setelah aku pulih dari melahirkan aku mendatangi _club_ itu lagi. Mengikuti saran Luhan dan Kyungsoo, bukan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atau untuk mencari mu. Aku yang mulai bahagia saat itu hanya menitipkan note yang berisikan nama si kembar pada security di sana, berharap jika saja kau mencari ku kau akan tahu jika kau sudah mempunyai anak"

"Chanyeol memang mencari mu, bahkan sejak kejadian itu dia terus mendatangi _club_ itu hanya untuk mencarimu dan berharap kau juga mencarinya", Ujar Sehun yang di angguki Chanyeol.

"Aku sering bertanya pada bartender bahkan security di sana siapa tahu kau menitipkan pesan atau apa pun itu yang membuat ku bisa menghubungi mu, dan yaa, beberapa bulan setelahnya saat aku bertanya pada security untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya dia memberikan ku kertas itu dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpannya", Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil sticky note berwarna merah jambu itu yang bertuliskan nama kedua buah hatinya dan juga note kecil tentang kejadian mereka di malam itu. 'Aku adalah gadis yang kau tiduri saat kita sedang sama-sama mabuk' begitu isi tulisan Baekhyun yang Baekhyun tulis di bawah nama Dennis dan Jasper, lengkap dengan tanggal, bulan, hari dan tahun di mana malam panas itu terjadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan jika kertas yang sedang di pegang Chanyeol itu adalah tulisannya enam tahun yang lalu setelah si kembar lahir ke dunia, "Setelah aku menitipkan note itu, jujur saja aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan mu karena aku sudah sangat bahagia hidup bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kami bertiga merawat si kembar bersama-sama sampai detik ini. Beruntung Kyungsoo berada di fakultas yang berbeda sehingga kami bisa bergantian menjaga si kembar saat aku dan Luhan sedang ada kelas. Terima kasih", Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada kedua sahabatnya. Benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki dua malaikat cantik di dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat hidup mu sulit..", Chanyeol tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia ucapkan sebagai permintaan maaf. Yang jelas dia berjanji akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang pernah hilang karena kelakuannya, "Maafkan aku..", lirihnya lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian berdua sedang butuh ruang privasi untuk membicarakan dan merencanakan masa depan kalian", Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menempeli Luhannya lagi bangun dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Luhan dan kembali berujar, "Lu sayang.."

Luhan mendengus malas melihat Sehun yang sepertinya mulai kembali ke mode bayinya, "Apa anak mama?", godanya jahil yang mengundang gelak tawa dari Kai, pria bermarga Kim itu memang paling senang menertawakan orang.

Sehun mendengus, menarik hidung bangir Luhan dengan gemas untuk membalas mulut jahilnya yang membuatnya di tertawakan Kai, "Ayo menjauh, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti butuh privasi untuk membicarakan keluarga kecil mereka. Kita juga harus membicarkan masa depan kita kan?", Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan berdiri dan menjauh dari sana. Sehun tahu Chanyeol pasti butuh privasi, pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin Chanyeol sampaikan pada Baekhyun.

Selepas kepergian Sehun yang langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan. Kai yang sadar diri melirik pada Kyungsoo, "Kyung ayo. Tinggalkan mereka berdua. Kita juga harus merencanakan masa depan kita kan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, mendelikkan mata bulatnya dan berujar, "Bicarakan saja masa depan mu dengan Krystal", kata Kyungsoo jahat, langsung berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Luhan.

"Hei apa kau cemburu? Kami sudah lama putus, malam itu aku langsung memutuskannya", kata Kai yang juga berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Iya, karena dia kau jadi pria mesum dan playboy begini kan?", Ujar Kyungsoo tepat sasaran membuat Kai terkekeh masam. Wanita itu sekalinya ngomong benar-benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Saturday, 2017 12 23**

 _Oke sampai di sini dulu ya, udah_ _ **11K**_ _lebih wordsnya, keriting jari incess_

 _Naah udh tau kan masa lalunya Chanbaek? Untuk masa depan mereka dan apa keputusan yang mereka buat tunggu di chap selanjutnya yaaa._

 _Maaf klo chap ini berantakan dan kurang memuaskan, gw masih berkabung. Happy satnite_

 **Review juseyo :***


	23. Chapter 22

_"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"_

 _"Ssstttt..."_

 _"Sehunah~~"_

 _"Diam, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan jika kau terus berisik"_

Sekiranya sudah lebih dari lima menit yang lalu sepasang mata rusa dan mata elang di sana mengintip orang tua kandung dari si kembar bernama Byun Dennis dan Byun Jasper, atau sekarang bisa kita panggil menjadi Park Dennis dan Park Jasper (?) yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga kediaman Xi Luhan.

Setelah menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghindari Kai yang terus mengejarnya, pasangan kekasih itu berdiri di dekat pintu guna mencuri dengar apa yang sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bicarakan. Tapi apa yang mereka dapat, sudah nyaris sepuluh menit mereka mengintip dan memasang telinga tajam-tajam namun yang mereka dapati hanya suara jarum jam yang menemani keterdiaman orang tua dari si kembar. Keduanya sama-sama terhanyut dalam kesunyian dengan Baekhyun yang tertunduk sambil memainkan kukunya sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menatap lekat wanita di depannya dari kursi yang sudah ia duduki sejak ia datang dari Seoul bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"Sehun-ah~"_

 _"Diam Luhan..!"_

Si cantik merengut mendengar bentakan halus dari pria di sampingnya, "Sehun-ah beritahu aku apa yang kau dengar?!", bisiknya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali sehingga membuat kekasihnya kesal padanya.

Kesal pada mulut sang kekasih yang terus berbisik padanya, Sehun menyeret Luhan untuk sedikit menjauh dari sana agar aksi mengintip mereka tidak ketahuan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Mereka tidak membicarakan apa pun", kata Sehun untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaran Luhan.

"Mereka hanya diam saja?"

 _"Hm.."_

"Sejak tadi?"

"Sepertinya"

Alis Luhan berkerut, berfikir keras apa gerangan yang membuat dua insan yang kembali di pertemukan setelah tujuh tahun lamanya itu justru terdiam bukan malah menyelesaikan masalah mereka, "Sehun-ah, aku pikir sampai kulit Kai menjadi putih seperti kulit mu pun mereka akan terus diam, apa lagi Baekhyun, aku tahu benar betapa antinya dia dengan pria tampan, apa lagi jika itu pria di masa lalunya", ujar Luhan sambil menatap wajah tampan pria di depannya, menurutnya jika di biarkan saja maka Baekhyun akan terus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Baekhyun mana mau membuka suara pada pria asing jika tidak di ajak bicara terlebih dahulu, masih ingatkan jika Baekhyun memang paling tidak menyukai pria tampan yang ternyata baru Luhan ketahui alasan di balik semua itu.

Jika Luhan sedang berfikir keras, Sehun justru ingin tertawa saat sang kekasih menghina kulit eksotis sahabatnya. Wanita cantik itu bagaimana bisa dia menghina sahabatnya tepat di depan dirinya, "Lu, aku rasa sampai hidung Kai semancung hidung ku pun mereka tetap akan diam, apa lagi Chanyeol, dia pasti bingung apa yang harus dia bicarakan karena rasa bersalahnya", kata Sehun yang menuruti gaya bicara kekasihnya sehingga membuat sang kekasih tertawa renyah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ikut aku..!"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja"

Sehun menurut, membiarkan sang kekasih menyeretnya mendekati orang tua si kembar, dan sama seperti tadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih betah diam membisu tanpa ada niatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dan si tidak sabaran Sehun tentu saja gemas bukan main. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu seharusnya sang sahabat langsung menyelesaikan masalah di masa lalu mereka bukan malah terdiam kaku seperti pria pengecut yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab, "Sampai kapan kalian akan diam?", setelah duduk di samping Chanyeol, pria yang paling tidak sabaran di sana langsung memecah keheningan mereka dengan pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Sampai kulit Kai menjadi putih/sampai hidung Kai menjadi mancung"

Mata sipit Sehun dan mata Luhan terbuka lebar mendengar jawaban kompak orang tua dari si kembar, bukan kaget karena kekompakan mereka namun kaget karena ternyata di balik keterdiaman mereka, keduanya bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, "Kalian mendengar bisikan kami?", Luhan bertanya lugu yang di balas Baekhyun dengan sentilan di keningnya.

"Kalian tidak terdengar seperti sedang berbisik sama sekali", kata Baekhyun guna mencibir pasangan kekasih di dekatnya, "Dan kenapa pula kalian mengintip kami?", katanya lagi yang membuat pasangan kekasih itu kompak menggaruk kepala dan menyunggingkan cengiran polos mereka.

"Kalian sih kenapa terus diam, kami pikir masalah kalian sudah selesai"

Dan perkataan Sehun barusan langsung membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali terdiam, keduanya bahkan kompak menundukkan kepala mereka, entah karena malu atau karena apa Sehun dan Luhan tidak mengerti, yang jelas kelakuan keduanya membuat Sehun gemas bukan main.

"Dennis-ah, Jasper-ah..", sebelum sang kekasih membuat ulah, Luhan langsung memanggil bocah kembar kesayangannya dan kedua sahabatnya yang masih sibuk bermain di depan TV, keduanya asik mamainkan lego mereka sambil duduk di karpet berbulu yang membuat mereka hangat.

"Ada apa eomma..?", Tanya Dennis sambil melirik sebentar kearah salah satu ibunya, hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya ia kembali sibuk dengan mainannya bersama sang kembaran.

Melihat keduanya yang asik bermain Luhan tersenyum, namun tidak dengan pria di sampingnya, Sehun justru merengut saat anak sahabatnya memanggil Luhannya dengan panggilan _eomma_.

Mengabaikan dengusan sang kekasih, Luhan langsung mendekati si kembar dan menggandeng si kembar untuk masing-masing duduk di dekat ayah biologis mereka, ayah kandung mereka yang baru di temukan sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Luhan bahkan sudah mendudukkan Jasper di pangkuan Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya di hadiahi Chanyeol dengan pelototan dari kedua matanya yang besar.

Tidak perduli dengan raut protes Chanyeol yang terlihat sekali sangat kaku memangku salah satu anaknya, Luhan berjongkok dan menatap bergantian kedua bocah di depannya, "Sayang, anaknya eomma", katanya lembut sambil mengelus sayang tangan mungil si kembar, "Lihat dia...", Luhan menunjuk wajah kaku Chanyeol, "Pria ini, paman yang kalian panggil paman jahat ini adalah ayah kalian. Jika tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Baekie eomma", jelasnya yang berharap Baekhyun akan membuka suaranya saat sang buah hati bertanya.

"Appa..?", Tanya Dennis bingung.

" _Hm_ , tanyakan pada Baekie eomma karena Lulu eomma harus pergi sebentar", ujarnya lagi masih sama lembutnya seperti tadi.

Kemudian setelah mengecup sayang bibir Dennis dan Jasper, Luhan kembali berdiri dan memberikan tatapan seriusnya pada pria di depannya, "Selesaikan masalah kalian, anak mu butuh seorang ayah sama seperti anak-anak normal lainnya", setelah berujar seperti itu, Luhan langsung menyeret Sehun lagi untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun sebelum itu, "Baek, pikirkan anak mu. Pikirkan nasib si kembar", dan setelah memberikan nasihat singkat namun sukses membuat Baekhyun _'sadar'_ Luhan benar-benar menjauh dari sana di ikuti Sehun yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Kekasihku memang luar biasa..", puji Sehun bangga. Ia bahkan sudah tersenyum amat tampan sambil menatap wajah datar Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingat jika aku menerima mu sebagai kekasihku", dan dalam sekejap senyuman itu menghilang di gantikan dengan wajah masamnya saat sang kekasih membalas pujiannya dengan kalimat yang amat sangat menyebalkan, "Bagaimana kalau jadi istriku, di terima tidak?", tanyanya setelah ia memaafkan kalimat penolakan sang kekasih.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot tajam namun terlihat lucu di mata Sehun, "Apa kau sedang melamar ku?"

"Pede sekali, tadi aku hanya bercanda"

Dan kali ini Luhan lah yang menekuk wajahnya, apa lagi saat Sehun langsung berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya lagi, "YA! AWAS JIKA KAU MELAMAR KU AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDIH MENERIMA MU", teriaknya kesal dan sukses membuat Sehun berlari kembali ke arahnya dan memberikannya pelukan erat.

"Aku bercanda sayang ya Tuhaan", kata Sehun panik, restu belum di dapat namun Luhan sudah berniat menolaknya. Dia benar-benar bisa gila setelah ini, "Tarik kembali kata-kata mu", ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut halus wanita di pelukannya.

"Tidak mau..", Luhan menolak di ikuti dengan gelengan kepala berulang.

"Tarik sayang, jangan katakan kalimat kejam itu lagi"

"Tidak mau..."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya namun tetap membiarkan tangannya melingkar di pinggang kecil sang kekasih, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sayang pipi wanitanya yang terasa lembut di tangannya, "Tarik kata-kata mu atau..?"

Luhan memasang mode was was saat Sehun menatapnya lapar, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat mata berkilat Sehun pertanda sebentar lagi tubuhnya dalam bahaya, "Atau apa..?", tanyanya gugup. Tangannya bahkan sudah menarik-narik _t-shirt_ yang sedang di pakai Sehun. Dan saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun yang awalnya berada di pinggannya kini perlahan naik ke tali spageti di bahunya, Luhan semakin di buat meremang dengan wajah yang mulai terasa panas.

"Atau akan ku tarik tali-,"

"KYAAAA APPAAAAAAAA...", belum selesai Sehun berbisik menggoda tepat di telinganya, Luhan langsung berlari terbirit saat melihat siluet ayahnya yang sedang melintas di dekat mereka, "OPPAAA~"

Habislah Sehun, saat ia berbalik ingin mengejar Luhan ia justru di hadapkan dengan sang calon ayah mertua bersama Myungsoo di sisinya. Sial, kenapa ia bisa lupa jika saat ini ia masih di rumah Luhan. Bisa-bisanya ia ingin menelanjangi Luhan di saat ada sang calon mertua yang sedang mengintai nyawanya.

"Kenapa berteriak?", Insung yang baru pulang dari suatu tempat di buat kaget saat sang putri yang jarang bersuara kini justru berteriak nyaring dan langsung melompat kepelukan salah satu anak buahnya yang Insung tahu memiliki kedekatan lebih dengan putrinya.

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Myungsoo, beralih bergelayut di lengan sang oppa dan berujar, "Appa, dia ingin menelanjangi ku"

Tiga pasang mata pria di sana terbelalak kaget saat Luhan berujar hal menggelikan itu dengan nada manjanya, kemudian Insung dan Myungsoo kompak mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan untuk menemukan wajah pucat pasih Sehun dengan bola mata yang nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya, "Dia..? Sehun?", tanya Myungsoo, sedangkan Insung justru diam saja namun matanya menatap tajam Sehun seolah-olah ingin melenyapkan Sehun dengan tatapannya sehingga membuat Sehun semakin gugup. Dan Sehun rasa, setelah dua hari yang lalu ini untuk kedua kalinya dia merasa gugup di karenakan orang yang sama. Dia benar-benar harus meminta ilmu pada calon ayah mertuanya setelah ini agar ia bisa membuat orang sekuat dia bisa gugup hanya karena tatapan mata.

"Iya, dia..", kata Luhan senang, matanya berbinar menatap Sehun yang menatapnya memohon namun bercampur marah. Marah karena ia yang bergelayut manja di lengan Myungsoo. Jika tidak sedang dalam kondisi darurat Luhan yakin kekasihnya itu akan menariknya menjauh dari Myungsoo setelah memberikan Myungsoo beberapa bogeman mentah.

"Kemari kau..", Insung yang sejak tadi diam kini meminta Sehun untuk mendekatinya. Dan langsung saja Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat tidak berani menatapnya, "Benar kau ingin menelanjangi putriku?", tanyanya setelah Sehun berdiri gugup di hadapannya. Sedangkan sang putri dan Myungsoo kompak menahan tawa saat Sehun yang tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi sekarang justru sedang tertunduk.

"Dia menarik tali _dress_ ku appa.."

 _Uugh_ rasanya Sehun benar-benar akan memperkosa Luhan setelah ini. Bisa-bisanya wanita itu tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Apa Luhan sedang mencoba balas dendam?

"Benar begitu?"

Sebagai pria gentle Sehun mengangguk, namun kemudian menggeleng dan mengangguk lagi, "Aku hanya bercanda", jawabnya mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa dan harga dirinya.

"Apa kau berniat menelanjangi anak gadis ku?", Insung bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama namun dengan nada yang berbeda. Dia ingin Sehun menjawabnya jujur sebagaimana seorang pria sejati yang selalu mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

"Ne, _begitulah_..", kata Sehun jujur, lebih baik begitu kan?

"Kalau kau tidak sabar ingin meniduri putriku nikahi dulu dia, kau dengar?"

Dalam sekejap mata sendu Sehun berbinar, kepala tertunduknya langsung terangkat menatap sang calon ayah mertua yang luar biasa pengertian. Insung dulu pasti sama nakalnya dengan dirinya sehingga pria tua itu sangat pengertian dengannya dan tidak memarahinya seperti apa yang sedang bersarang di otaknya saat ini, "Bolah aku menikahi Luhan sekarang?", tanyanya senang, dia bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar dengan wajah di buat sepolos mungkin sehingga membuat Myungsoo mual. Sehun tidak pantas berekspresi seperti itu, demi Tuhan.

"Boleh saja jika sudah ada restu dari orang tua mu", dan setelah itu Insung langsung meninggalkan ketiga orang di sana untuk ke ruang kerjanya, dia sedang sangat sibuk ngomong-ngomong.

Setelah Insung tidak terlihat, sesuai dugaan, Sehun yang kembali menekuk wajahnya berkat jawaban Insung yang membuatnya terpaksa mengingat sang ibu kini langsung menjauhkan Myungsoo dari sang kekasih, "Jangan memeluk kekasih orang", katanya langsung menyembunyikan Luhan di balik punggung lebarnya.

"Sopanlah sedikit aku ini adalah calon hyung ipar mu", balas Myungsoo santai.

" _Tck_ , aku tidak sudih"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan menikah dengan adikku. Luhanie kemari sayang, kekasihmu itu tidak mau mempunyai saudara ipar seperti ku", Myungsoo berujar dramatis dan kembali menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya sehingga Luhan di buat pusing atas kelakuan kekanakan dua pria tercinta di hidupnya.

"Luhan-ie, pilih aku atau pria itu?"

Luhan langsung terkekeh saat Sehun memberikannya pilihan mustahil itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika sang kekasih ternyata sangat kekanakan, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu _hm_?", tanya Luhan sambil menangkup rahang Sehun, ia bahkan mengecup bibir Sehun tepat di depan Myungsoo untuk mewakili jawabannya yang membuat Sehun tersenyum senang dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau lihat, dia memilihku", kata Sehun sombong yang di balas Myungsoo dengan cibiran, "Dasar kekanakan", ujar pria bermarga Kim itu, cukup geli mendapati fakta betapa kekanakannya Oh Sehun saat sedang bersama Luhan.

"Wajar dia kekanakan oppa, dia anak mama", kata Luhan yang tidak pernah berpihak pada sang kekasih sehingga Sehun benar-benar gemas di buatnya.

Mengabaikan pria yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi hyung iparnya, Sehun langsung menggendong koala sang kekasih menuju kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang. Dia benar-benar geregetan ingin menghukum Luhan saat ini, "Kenapa kau sangat jahil _hm_? Bagaimana jika appa mu dan si Kim itu menghajar ku?", bisik Sehun sambil menindih tubuh kecil sang kekasih.

"Kau takut?", Luhan membawa tangannya untuk mengusap punggung lebar Sehun, meskipun merasa berat tapi dia biarkan saja Sehun menindihnya tanpa bertumpu sehingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu.

"Aku tidak takut babak belur, tapi aku takut kehilangan mu", Sehun berkata jujur, tadi dia benar-benar takut jika Insung akan langsung mengusirnya dan melarang pria mesum seperti dirinya berhubungan dengan putrinya yang luar biasa berharga untuknya.

Darah Luhan berdesir hangat, jantungnya berdegub kencang mendengar ketulusan Sehun. Luhan pun merasakan ada ketakutan di dalam nada bicara Sehun, takut kehilangan dirinya lagi pastinya.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin memperkosa mu saat ini juga"

Luhan, masih memeluk Sehun dan menatap lekat wajahnya memberikan sang kekasih kecupan di bibir, "Lakukan saja, aku tidak takut", katanya menantang dan menggoda iman nol koma nol persen milik sang kekasih.

"Kau memang tidak takut karena aku lah yang akan mati di tangan dua pria itu jika aku melakukannya", kata Sehun yang di balas wanita di bawahnya dengan kekehan merdu. Sekarang Luhan tahu, apa pun alasannya Sehun sangat mencintainya, bukan tubuhnya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar dengan pintu tertutup rapat, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi intim, tapi Sehun tetap tidak menyentuhnya bukan karena tidak ingin, namun karena besarnya rasa cintanya, Sehun mencintainya dengan hatinya, dan Sehun tidak mau kehilangan restu ayahnya hanya karena nafsu sesaatnya.

"Dia tidak akan membunuhmu karena putrinya mencintaimu, kau ingat itu", kata Luhan yang membuat Sehun merona parah, bagaimana Sehun tidak semakin tergila-gila pada Luhan jika wanita itu selalu bersikap manis padanya. Ya Tuhan.. wajah Sehun terasa terbakar, dia sudah terlihat seperti remaja kasmaran saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan, suasana di ruang keluarga yang tadinya hening kini mulai terdengar suara saat si sulung dari dua bocah kembar itu merecoki sang paman jahat dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Chanyeol kikuk tentu saja, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah menghadapi anak kecil di karenakan dia dan kedua sahabatnya memang sama-sama anak tunggal. Dan sekarang Chanyeol harus di hadapkan dengan dua makhluk menggemaskan yang kebetulan mempunyai mulut yang sangat berisik sehingga Chanyeol benar-benar pusing di buatnya. Bukan pusing karena kesal tapi karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kedua bocah itu bicarakan.

Untuk meminta bantuan, Chanyeol langsung menggendong bocah di pangkuannya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang bertopang dagu memperhatikan mereka, "Baekhyun-ssi..", panggilnya pelan setelah ia duduk di dekat ibu dari kedua jagoannya.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya dan membawa Dennis untuk duduk di pangkuannya sama seperti Jasper yang sepertinya betah duduk di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana?", Chanyeol bertanya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang begitu luwes memangku Dennis, tidak seperti dirinya yang sangat kaku.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kita, maksudku, aku, kau, dan kedua anak kita. _Bagaimana yaaa mengatakannnya..?_ ", Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa aneh pada kemampuan bicaranya yang mendadak menghilang.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui kebingungan serta kegugupan pria di sampingnya langsung membantu dengan berujar, "Maksud mu hubungan kita setelah ini?", tanyanya yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Mereka adalah anak mu, jadi kau tentu saja boleh sering menemui mereka", kata Baekhyun asal, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini Chanyeol pasti ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kedua buah hatinya.

"Kau mengizinkan ku?"

"Tentu saja, kau ayahnya", Baekhyun dengan gampangnya mengizinkan Chanyeol memasuki hidupnya semuanya hanya demi kedua buah hatinya, apa lagi saat ia mengingat pesan Luhan yang secara tidak lansgung memintanya untuk tidak egois dan mementingkan perasaanya sendiri, bagaimana pun kebahagiaan si kembar adalah yang terpenting untuknya saat ini.

Melihat keramahan serta kemurahan hati Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, apa ketiga wanita cantik itu memang mempunya sifat yang sama? Mereka sama-sama memiliki paras dan hati yang sama cantiknya, wajar jika Kai bahkan Sehun jadi tergila-gila pada para wanita bernasib kurang beruntung itu, "Baekhyun-ssi, kau tidak marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Dennis ke pria di sampingnya, "Marah pun percuma, semua sudah terjadi, lagi pula itu bukan semata-mata hanya kesalahan mu, aku juga salah dalam hal ini. Aku tidak marah, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang ku sesali", jelas Baekhyun panjang, dia menjadi lebih percaya diri karena ada si kembar di sisinya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah melewati masa yang sangat sulit karena kejadian itu. Jadi aku akan meminta maaf. Dan aku rasa meminta maaf dengan kata maafku akan percuma mengingat betapa sulitnya hidup yang telah kau lalui, jadi setelah ini biarkan aku melakukan apa saja untuk menebus kesalahan ku, jangan halangi aku untuk menebus semua dosa yang pernah ku lakukan pada mu"

Baekhyun terpesona pada ketulusan Chanyeol, Dokter muda itu bisa melihat betapa bersungguh-sungguhnya Chanyeol ingin menebus semua kesalahannya, "Aku tidak akan melarangmu, hanya lakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan", kata Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menarik nafas lega, tangan gugupnya bahkan sudah sibuk mencubiti bocah di pangkuannya sebagai ungkapan rasa senangnya.

"Paman.."

Dua orang dewasa di sana terkekeh saat Dennis mendelik pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang mencubit gemas pipi gembil Jasper sehingga membuat si bungsu merengek, "Panggil aku papa", kata Chanyeol yang semakin di hadiahi Dennis dengan pelototan menggemaskan, "Kau lupa apa kata Lulu eomma, aku adalah ayah mu, jadi panggil aku papa _hm?",_ bujuk Chanyeol lagi, agak geli sebenarnya saat ia memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan seperti itu. Sehun pasti akan memukul mulutnya jika pria itu mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Papa? bukan paman?", Tanya Dennis bingung. Dia pun masih ingat dengan ucapan Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

"Iya papa, tanyakan saja pada mama mu?"

"Mama?", bocah berumur enam tahun itu semakin bingung, pasalnya mama adalah panggilan yang di gunakan salah satu teman sekolahnya pada ibunya, dan temannya itu pun memangggil ayahnya dengan panggilan papa sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. ' _Apa paman ini benar-benar ayahnya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dia memanggil ku eomma, bukan mama", jelas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau di panggil appa, itu tidak keren untuk ku", Chanyeol berujar sambil memasang wajah watadosnya yang di hadiahi Baekhyun dengan dengusan.

"Terserah kau saja", ujar ibu dari kedua bocah menggemaskan itu. Sudah dia katakan kan jika dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa saja. Biarkanlah, yang penting kedua buah hatinya memiliki orang tua yang lengkap mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat yang cukup panjang mengenai papa dan appa yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang mengiming-imingi berbelanja di toko mainan favorit si kembar selama seminggu, akhirnya kedua bocah menggemaskan itu mau memanggil Chanyeol papa sesuai permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru tahu jika pria yang memperkosanya tujuh tahun lalu itu ternyata cukup pandai mengambil hati kedua anaknya, Chanyeol punya mulut yang sangat 'ramah', dan Baekhyun baru tahu itu.

"Di mana mereka, kenapa mereka tidak terlihat?", tanya Baekhyun, saat ini mereka sedang mencari kedua sahabat mereka dengan masing-masing membawa si kembar dalam gendongan mereka.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku ke rumah ini, jadi jangan tanyakan pada ku kemana mereka", ujar Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun, dia sedang sibuk mengecupi wajah Jasper yang mengcloning wajah Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ie...", panggil Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, berharap sang sahabat akan merespon panggilannya.

"Luhan ada di kamarnya"

Baekhyun membungkuk pada Woohyun yang sepertinya hendak keluar rumah, "Kalau Kyungsoo di mana?", tanya Baekhyun lagi, "Di taman belakang", balas Woohyun singkat dan segera keluar rumah karena sang bos besar sudah menuggunya di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih oppa", Ujar Baekhyun dan segera menuju kamar Luhan sesuai perkataan Woohyun.

"Apa di rumah ini pria semua? Kenapa banyak sekali pria di sini?", Tanya Chanyeol heran sama seperti pertanyaan Sehun beberapa hari lalu.

"Pria semua kecuali Luhan. Mereka adalah anak buah namun sudah di anggap anak oleh ayahnya Luhan", jelas Baekhyun singkat, dia tidak ingin bercerita lebih jauh tentang Tuan Xi karena takut Luhan tidak suka.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

"Luhan-ie aku masuk ya"

 _ **Cklek**_

"What the.."

 _ **Blam**_

Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamar Luhan saat melihat adegan tak senonoh di atas ranjang yang biasanya menjadi tempat tidurnya saat ia menginap di sini. Sebenarnya tidak separah itu karena keduanya masih memakai pakaian utuh, hanya saja posisi mereka yang membuat Baekhyun refleks membanting pintu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Sahabatmu sedang membuat keponakan untuk anak mu", kata Baekhyun asal dan kembali menghadap pintu kamar Luhan.

"LUHAN, DENNIS DAN JASPER MAU TIDUR"

"PAKAI SAJA KAMAR LAIN"

Baekhyun langsung memukul pintu di depannya saat Sehunlah yang menjawab teriakannya, "Ayo ikut aku..", Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggenggam tangan ayah dari kedua buah hatinya, menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya mencari kamar untuk si kembar yang mulai mengantuk, wajar saja mereka terlihat lesu karena sejak pulang sekolah keduanya langsung melewati perjalanan jauh dan terus bermain tanpa ingat waktu.

"Baringkan mereka di sana. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka makan", Setelah menemukan kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung membaringkan si kembar, "Tunggu mereka, ajak mereka bermain, mereka harus makan dulu sebelum tidur", jelas Baekhyun yang sudah seperti istri yang sedang mengajari sang suami bagaimana caranya mengasuh anak. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh dan memutar otak apa yang harus ia lakukan pada kedua anaknya agar mereka tidak mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, setelah bersusah payah membujuk sang tuan rumah agar mengizinkan mereka menghabiskan malam di sana, akhirnya Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun di izinkan oleh Tuan Xi untuk menginap di rumahnya dengan janji bahwa besok pagi ketiga pria itu harus segera pergi dari rumahnya yang sudah seperti tempat pengungsian.

"Hun-ah kau yakin ingin mempunyai ayah mertua seperti itu. Dia sangat menyeramkan demi Tuhan"

Sehun memutar bola mata malas saat Kai membicarakan calon ayah mertuanya, "Jaga bicara mu, dia punya pistol di balik sakunya", kata Sehun yang membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi dia sangat pelit, masa iya dia menyuruh kita pulang besok pagi. Lagi pula kenapa dia harus membuat rumah sejauh ini dari Seoul. Bisa-bisanya wanita selemah lembut Luhan mempunyai ayah sekejam itu"

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menggeleng maklum mendengar gerutuan Kai, sebenarnya Chanyeol pun sama terkejutnya mendapati fakta bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di 'sarang' mafia, dia mendadak takut ingin melakukan sesuatu karena takut ada yang melihat.

"Sehun-ah, Chanyeol-ah, ayo makan malam. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menunggu", Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari dapur langsung berjalan tergopoh memanggil dua pria tampan yang sepertinya sudah di izinkan Tuan Xi untuk menginap di sini bersama mereka.

"Kenapa hanya Sehun dan Chanyeol? Aku tidak kau ajak makan?", lagi-lagi Kai menggerutu saat Kyungsoo bahkan enggan menyebut namanya. Wanita itu kenapa sangat sulit di taklukin? Bisa-bisa Chanyeol menyalipnya dengan lebih dulu mengencani Baekhyun. Jika itu terjadi bisa di pastikan dia akan menjadi bahan bullyan dari kedua sahabatnya karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan wanita incarannya. _'Sadarlah bung, pesona mu sudah tidak membuat wanita tertarik lagi'_ Kai berani bertaruh, salah satu dari Sehun atau Chanyeol pasti akan menghinanya dengan sindiran itu.

Tidak memperdulikan Kai, wanita bermata bulat itu langsung menggiring Sehun dan Chanyeol ke dining room yang sudah ada Luhan dan Baekhyun di sana, "Kenapa sepi? Di mana para pria itu?", Tanya Chanyeol heran dan dengan nalurinya langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun saat ia melihat Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan.

"Mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah, ada pekerjaan penting"

Jawaban Luhan membuat tiga pasang mata pria di sana berbinar terang, merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk melakuakn sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidur dengan Luhan", kata Sehun final, mendahului Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang hendak memonopoli kekasihnya.

"Aku tidur dengan kedua jagoan ku", Chanyeol berujar santai, jika dia tidur dengan jagoannya sudah pasti dia tidur dengan Baekhyun kan? Tiba-tiba darah Chanyeol berdesir dengan dada berdebar, dia langsung teringat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu.

 _Sshhh_

Chanyeol langsung menyuap nasinya dengan rakus, dia tidak boleh mengingat malam panas itu. Saat ini dia sedang tidak mempunyai kekasih yang bisa membantunya menuntaskan nafsunya, jadi sebisa mungkin Chanyeol akan berfikiran bersih agar nafasnya tidak memberat menahan nafsu, "Kai, kenapa tidak duduk?", untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau Chanyeol melirik Kai yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat pintu, lengkap dengan bibir kissable nya yang di buat mengerucut sok imut. Chanyeol jadi menyesal melihatnya.

"Aku harus duduk di mana?"

Kursi makan Luhan ada delapan dengan meja memanjang, itu artinya masih tersisa tiga kursi kosong karena Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi paling ujung - _kursi yang biasa menjadi tempat duduk Tuan Xi_ -, Kai hanya punya pilihan harus duduk di samping Sehun atau di samping Chanyeol, atau lagi di kursi paling ujung di seberang Kyungsoo. Hell dia tidak mau duduk di sana, dia maunya duduk di dekat Kyungsoo seperti kedua sahabatnya yang bisa mencuri kesempatan di suapi oleh wanita di samping mereka.

"Tidak usah berlagak manja, duduk saja sana di samping Sehun atau Chanyeol"

Kai merengut, wajah manis Kyungsoo dan mulutnya benar-benar tidak sinkron, "Baiklah aku duduk", katanya yang memilih duduk di samping Sehun, dia ingin memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepertinya.

"Selamat makan..", kata Luhan menengahi, kepalanya pusing saat tempat duduk saja harus di perdebatkan, "Kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau tidak suka menunya atau kau tidak lapar?", saat menolah pada pria di sampingnya Luhan di buat mengernyit melihat Sehun yang bertopang dagu sambil memandangnya tanpa menyentuh makanan di piringnya sedikitpun.

"Habiskan dulu makanan mu setelah itu suapi aku"

Luhan mendesah malas, "Dasar manja", katanya yang benar-benar jengah dengan sikap Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?", sambil menyantap makan malamnya Luhan langsung menginterogasi sang sahabat, dia sangat penasaran ingin tahu apa yang Baekhyun katakan pada Chanyeol.

"Dennis dan Jasper sudah memanggil ku papa", pamer Chanyeol bangga lengkap dengan senyum lima jarinya. Baekhyun yang ditanya Chanyeol yang menjawab, semua orang di buat mendengus melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, dia merayu si kembar dengan tokoh mainan favorit si kembar", jawab Baekhyun sehingga membuat kedua sahabatnya menggeleng maklum.

"Orang kaya memang begitu", ujar Luhan tanpa sadar membuat sang kekasih merasa tersindir.

"Jika kita punya anak nanti aku tidak akan membujuknya dengan mainan"

"Diamlah aku tidak berbicara dengan mu"

Semuanya - _kecuali Sehun_ \- terkikik melihat Luhan membentak Sehun. Hanya Luhan yang berani melakukan itu, percayalah.

"Sehun-ah, tidur dengan ku ya?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan ke pria di sampingnya, "Apa?"

"Tidur dengan ku saja, Luhan sedang marah padamu kan?", bisik Kai mencoba merayu sang sahabat.

"Siapa bilang Luhan marah?"

"Tadi dia membentakmu"

Sehun terkekeh, wajar Kai berpikiran seperti itu karena memang pada kenyataannya Luhan terus memalingkan wajah darinya. Luhan sedang kesal dengan sikapnya, Sehun yakin itu, "Dia tidak marah, dia memang seperti itu", jelas Sehun.

"Lalu aku tidur dengan siapa?", tanyanya bingung, dia belum tahu jika rumah ini menyimpan banyak kamar di dalamnya.

"Terserah kau, aku mana sudih tidur dengan mu", ujar Sehun jahat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisa kau menampung sahabatku untuk malam ini saja?"

Kai langsung menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol dari bawah meja saat sang sahabat mengusik singa betina yang sedang tenang.

"Tidur dengan Myungsoo saja", tolak Kyungsoo langsung.

"Lalu kau tidur dengan siapa?"

 _Ting_

"Demi Tuhan, apa masalah sekecil itu harus di perdebatan juga?", Luhan yang sepertinya sedang datang bulan langsung membanting sendoknya karena ketenangannya di ganggu, dia tidak suka susana yang berisik seperti ini. Lagi pula pentingkah memperdebatkan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu?, "Rumah ini mempunyai banyak kamar, kenapa kalian harus repot memikirkan tempat tidur"

 _Sret_

Setelah membanting sendok dan berujar marah yang membuat semua orang di ruang makan itu terdiam, Luhan langsung pergi dari sana untuk kembali ke kamar. Dia bukannya marah, dia tidak suka saja melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menghindari Kai sementara Kai terus mengejarnya. Kepalanya pusing. Dan untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang pura-pura malu tapi mau, Luhan harus berpura-pura kesal agar Kyungsoo segera berdamai dengan Kai dan tidak perlu terlibat percekcokan yang tidak perlu. Kalau mau kenapa tidak terima saja langsung kan? Lihat dia dan Sehun, sudah terpisah dulu baru mau mengakui perasaan mereka. Dan sebagai sahabat Luhan tidak mau Kyungsoo mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam tanpa selera karena tidak ada Luhan di sisinya Sehun langsung menuju kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menemani Chanyeol yang katanya malu harus berada di kamar yang sama dengan Baekhyun, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih untuk tidur dengan kedua anak mu? Lalu kenapa kau harus malu persis seorang gadis"

"Temani sebentar saja Sehun-ah, setelah Baekhyun masuk kamar kau bisa keluar", ujar Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kasur untuk menepuk-nepuk pantat si kembar agar tidur mereka semakin nyenyak sesuai saran Baekhyun, "Aku hanya gugup saja tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat sedang berdua dengan dia", curhatnya pada sang sahabat, dia benar-benar jujur saat dia bilang gugup. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dan sekalinya bertemu langsung ada anak di antara mereka benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kikuk dan merasa sangat brengsek sebagai seorang pria.

"Dulu kau masih remaja, kau belum bisa berfikir matang dan meninggalkan spermamu sehingga membuahi gadis itu. Lakukan saja yang terbaik untuk menebus segala kesalahan mu. Aku yakin Baekhyun memiliki hati yang sama lembutnya dengan Luhan. Wanita itu pasti akan memaafkan mu cepat atau lambat jika kau bersungguh-sungguh dan tulus pastinya", Kali ini Sehun benar-benar berperan sebagai sahabat yang baik bukan sahabat yang saling mengumpati seperti biasanya. Dia tahu Chanyeol sedang tidak percaya diri dan sangat merasa bersalah, jika pun dia jadi Chanyeol dia tidak yakin akan menghadapi kenyataan mengejutkan ini dengan santai. Dia yakin dia akan sama gugupnya dengan sang sahabat jika dia berada di posisi yang sama. Sehun yakin itu.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah.."

"Aku dan Kai akan selalu ada di samping mu, kau ingat itu"

Nasihat Sehun itu sangat mahal karena jarang ia lakukan. Dan kalimat puitisnya pun berkali lipat lebih mahal karena selama mereka bersahabat bisa di hitung dengan jari betapa langkahnya Sehun berujar manis seperti itu. Dan saat Sehun menasihatinya di lengkapi dengan ungkapan sayangnya Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk sang sahabat. Agak menggelikan memang mengingat mereka sangat jarang berpelukan dan bertingkah manis seperti ini.

 _ **Cklek..**_

" _Ouh_ apa aku mengganggu momen manis kalian?", Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan urusan dapur di temani Kyungsoo yang baru saja berdamai dengan Kai cukup terkejut melihat kedua sahabat itu berpelukan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan sang sahabat dan bangun dari posisi duduknya, "Pastikan kau memeluk Chanyeol agar dia bisa tidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan hangat", ujar Sehun asal namun sukses membuat Baekhyun merona.

" _Gomawo Sehun-ah_ ", gumam Chanyeol geli.

"Siapa yang memeluknya selama ini?"

Chanyeol di buat gugup, takut Sehun akan kembali menjadi Sehun yang menyebalkan dengan cara membongkar aibnya. Lagi pula kenapa Chanyeol harus takut, memangnya ada hubungan apa dia dengan Baekhyun sehingga dia harus menyembunyikan betapa banyaknya wanita yang sudah ia tiduri selama ini.

"Ibunya, aku yakin dia sama manjanya dengan kedua bocah itu. Jadi bersabarlah.."

Baekhyun terkekeh, dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa berujar jenaka seperti itu. Dia tahu Sehun bercanda, terlihat jelas dari kedua gigi taringnya yang menyungging manis karena senyumannya.

"Baiklah selamat malam semuanya", ujar Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui sang kekasih, tapi sebelum itu, "Yeol-ah, jangan lupa memakai kondom", katanya lengkap dengan kedipan mata sehingga membuat dua orang dewasa di sana merona parah.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun", umpat Chanyeol tidak tertahankan.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merona dan Chanyeol yang mengumpatinya, Sehun langsung menuju kamar sang kekasih dan tersenyum saat melihat wanita cantik itu sedang duduk di ranjang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, "Sudah selesai PMS nya?", candanya yang di balas Luhan dengan rentangan tangan minta di peluk.

"Aku lebih suka kau manja begini dari pada melihat mu marah seperti tadi", ujarnya setelah ia masuk kedalam pelukan Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, "Aku tidak marah"

"Benarkah?"

" _Emm_..", angguknya pelan, "Sehun-ah.."

"Iya?"

"Keluarlah, aku mau tidur"

"Kenapa aku harus keluar, aku ingin tidur dengan mu"

"Tidur sama Kai saja"

"Kenapa, ayah mu sedang tidak ada kan?"

"Percayalah walaupun dia sedang tidak ada dia pasti tahu jika kau tidur di kamar ku"

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?"

"Dia memasang banyak CCTV di tempat yang tidak pernah kau duga sekalipun", jelasnya yang membuat Sehun bergidik takut.

"Jangan membohongi ku"

"Aku serius, maka dari itu keluarlah"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin tidur dengan mu"

"Keluar Oh Sehun"

"Tidak mau Xi Luhan"

"Keluar"

"Tidak"

"Keluar"

"Tidak"

"Ke.. _mppphhtt_..."

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh sang kekasih dan mencium kasar bibirnya untuk mengakhiri pengusirannya. Ini malam terakhirnya bersama Luhan jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melarangnya termasuk Luhan sekalipun, "Jangan pernah mengusirku", katanya dan kembali memagut bibir yang tidak pernah bosan ia kecup. Menelusupkan lidahnya dan bermain dengan lidah Luhan di mulut hangat sang kekasih.

Sambil menyesap, menggigit dan menghisap bibir Luhan. Tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah gatal ingin melepas dressnya kini benar-benar ia lepas tanpa penolakan yang berarti dari wanita di bawahnya yang sedang menikmati segala sentuhan lembut yang hanya dia persembahan untuk Luhan. Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang pernah dia perlakukan selembut ini saat di atas ranjang. Hanya Luhan, satu-satunya hanya Luhan.

Setelah melepas _dress_ Luhan yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dan juga segala sesuatu yang melekat di tubuh wanitanya sehingga tubuh wanita itu menjadi polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, Sehun ikut melepas kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat mengikuti tubuh polos sang kekasih. Demi apa pun rasanya dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan hawa nafsunya. Luhan benar-benar berbahaya untuk pengendalian nafsu seksualnya yang sudah lama tidak terpuaskan. Libidonya benar-benar dalam status darurat saat ini.

"Sehun-ah..", menyadari tubuh mereka yang sudah sama-sama polos Luhan langsung menarik Sehun kembali ke pelukannya untuk menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memagut bibir Sehun lebih dulu, bibir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali dalam sekejap.

 _'Nikahi dulu putriku, nikahi dulu putriku'_

Saat Luhan sedang memagut lembut namun terasa sensual di bibirnya, tiba-tiba otak Sehun teringat dengan pesan sang calon ayah mertua. Refleks Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya sehingga memutus tautan bibir di antara mereka.

"Sehun-ah..", Luhan sedih, benar-benar merasa murahan saat Sehun menolak ciumannya, "Kenapa? Tidak suka ku cium?"

Sehun menggeleng, mengecup kedua mata sang kekasih yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Bukan begitu, aku justru suka saat kau agresif seperti ini", jawabnya yang membuat Luhan malu bukan main.

"Lalu kenapa melepas ciuman ku?"

Tidak menjawab, Sehun memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Luhan. Berbisik lirih untuk mengatakan betapa dia mencintai dan menyukai apa pun yang Luhan lakukan.

"Sehun-ah...", Luhan balas berbisik lirih yang di balas Sehun dengan ciuman di hidung bangirnya, "Ayo kita lakukan?"

Awalnya Sehun bingung, dia menatap Luhan tidak mengerti, namun saat Luhan memejamkan mata dan kembali mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dan menuntut Sehun langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Tanpa sadar Sehun melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka lagi dan menatap lekat mata Luhan yang sedang menatapnya kecewa, "Apa yang kau pikrikan hm? Kau ingin ayahmu benar-benar menghabisiku?", tanya Sehun, ingin marah sebenarnya karena dia sudah mati-matian menahan hasratnya namun Luhan justru memancingnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan restu dari eomma mu? Jika kita melakukannya dan aku mengandung anak mu eomma mu pasti akan merestui kita, aku benar kan?", kata Luhan lemah, dia tahu apa yang membuat Sehun terlihat ragu, terdengar seperti wanita murahan memang. Luhan pun sudah siap jika setelah ini Sehun kembali menjauhinya dan mengumpatinya dengan kalimat keji seperti di malam itu.

Sedangkan Sehun dia benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan drastis Luhan. Luhannya yang pasif mendadak agresif seperti ini. Ia bahkan sampai mengerutkan alisnya saat Luhan berujar putus asa seperti itu, dia tahu Luhan sedang berusaha memperkuat hubungan mereka namun tidak dengan seperti ini caranya. Ini tidak benar, Sehun tidak mau menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini.

Kemudian Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membawa Luhan dalam pangkuannya, "Aku pikir kau sedang mabuk", katanya bingung harus mengatakan apa, "Kau tahu, meskipun aku ingin sekali meniduri mu bahkan sejak dulu tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau berbeda sayang, jika kau tidak kucintai sudah sejak lama aku meniduri mu tanpa harus menunggu lama, tanpa harus menyiksa diriku sendiri karena menahan nafsuku", lanjutnya lagi mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang kekasih yang masih memasang ekspresi kecewanya, "Aku mencintai mu, sangat. Akan ku lakukan segala usaha untuk mendapatkan kembali restu eomma ku, dan pastinya caranya bukan dengan cara kotor seperti ini sayang, kau mengerti _hm?",_ katanya yang berharap Luhan akan merubah ekpresi kecewanya, namun dia salah, Luhan tidak merubah ekpresi wajahnya sedikit pun sehingga Sehun di buat takut, "Ya sudah, kita lakukan sekarang jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, dan jika ayahmu membunuhku aku bersumpah akan menghantuimu seumur hidup mu", Sehun sudah berniat membaringkan Luhan dan membuka paha wanita itu lebar-lebar, namun gerakannya langsung di tahan oleh wanita di pangkuannya.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah kecewa Luhan.

"Lihat aku sayang..!"

Dan saat Luhan mengapit rahangnya barulah Sehun mengangkat kepala dan langsung di hadapkan dengan senyum luar biasa mempesona milik Luhan. Eyesmile wanita itu bahkan sudah terukir dengan cantiknya menandakan betapa bahagianya Luhan saat ini, padahal belum satu menit yang lalu wanita itu masih menatapnya dengan raut kecewa, "Kau benar-benar senang karena aku ingin merobek vagina mu saat ini?", tanyanya frontal, _salah paham._ Tangannya bahkan sudah meremas vagina kekasihnya.

"Jangan..!", ujar Luhan cepat dan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari area terlarangnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini kemauan mu?"

"Terima kasih", sela Luhan cepat, "Terima kasih karena kau mencintai ku, benar-benar mencintai ku bukan tubuh ku. Terima kasih sayang, aku semakin mencintai mu"

Seiring dengan ucapan Luhan yang membuatnya terbang ke langit ke tujuh, Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Lega karena ternyata Luhan tidak serius dan hanya sedang menguji besarnya cintanya yang seharusnya tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi, "Kau tidak perlu menguji ku karena kau akan terkejut melihat betapa besar cinta yang ku persembahkan untuk mu", ujar Sehun bersungguh-sungguh yang semakin menambah kadar cinta Luhan padanya. Bahkan rasanya Luhan tidak lagi berada di bumi tapi sudah terbang bersama Sehun karena bahagia.

Bolehkah Luhan menangis karena kebahagiaannya? Wanita mana yang tidak bahagia saat pria yang kau cintai ternyata benar-benar mencintaimu, mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati tanpa ada keraguan di dalamnya, Luhan bisa melihat itu. Dia jelas melihat betapa tulusnya Sehun pada dirinya.

"Tapi, jika nanti eomma ku benar-benar tidak merestui kita aku rasa aku akan memakai ide mu tadi, kau tahu, tadi itu kau sangat seksi saat kau mengajak ku bercinta, aku suka Luhan yang agresif, sangat sensual dan menggoda"

Demi dewa, rasanya Luhan kembali Sehun hempaskan ke bumi, baru saja dia melambung tinggi ke angkasa dan sekarang Sehun sudah tersenyum menggoda padanya, "Kau tahu?", tanya Luhan malas.

"Apa?"

"Alih-alih ingin bercinta dengan mu aku lebih tertarik mencekik lehermu", katanya kesal sekaligus malu. Rasanya dia ingin mengubur dirinya saat Sehun mengingatkannya betapa bernafsunya ia beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hei kenapa malu, seriusan kau benar-benar seksi, lebih dari menggoda dan lebih dari sensual. Apa tawaran mu tadi masih berlaku?"

"Oh Sehun berhenti menggoda ku"

"Ooooh~ Luhan ku sangat seksi, ayo kita bercinta"

"Oh Sehuuuuuun~~"

Tawa Sehun pecah saat sang kekasih menyembunyikan wajah merah sempurnanya di bawah bantal. Kaki wanita itu bahkan sudah sibuk menendang kesegala arah. Pantas saja Kai sering sekali menggoda Luhan, ternyata menggoda Luhan benar-benar bisa menciptakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang ini bernama paman Kai?"

Tiga orang dewasa di sana mengangguki pertanyaan Jasper dan Dennis yang sedang berkenalan dengan Kai.

"Bisa kalian tidak memanggil ku paman? Panggil hyung, _oke_?", paksa Kai pada kedua jagoan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Panggil dia samchon sayang, dia kekasihnya Kyungsoo eomma"

"YA!", langsung saja Kyungsoo berteriak dan mendelikkan mata bulatnya Pada Chanyeol yang memfitnahnya sudah jadian dengan Kai.

Ini sudah pagi, dan saat ini Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bermain bersama si kembar sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak bekerja? Kapan kalian akan kembali ke Seoul?", tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah meredam emosinya.

"Kami menunggu Sehun", kata Kai yang juga di angguki Chanyeol, "Lagi pula tidak biasanya Sehun belum bangun di jam seperti ini", Kai melirik jam tangannya, jarum jam sudah berada di angka delapan dan Sehun belum kunjung keluar kamar sampai saat ini.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Dia pasti sudah bangun sejak dua jam yang lalu", Chanyeol menimpali perkataan Kai.

"Jika sudah bangun sejak dua jam yang lalu tapi kenapa dia tidak keluar? Bukankah Tuan Xi menyuruh kalian untuk meninggalkan rumahnya di pagi hari?", si polos Kyungsoo bertanya heran yang mengundang gelengan maklum dari Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Maklum saja, otak Kyungsoo masih suci bersih belum ternodai, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan otak pria yang akhir-akhir ini gencar mendekatinya.

"Aku rasa Sehun sedang membuat keponakan untuk Dennis dan Jasper", celetuk Kai yang mulai mencemari otak gadisnya, " _Hehehe_ aku bercanda", sambungnya saat ia melihat pelototan mata dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Cemari otak Kyungsoo saja jangan cemari otak anakku", kata Baekhyun dan segera membawa dua jagoannya ke dalam gendongannya untuk menuju kamar Luhan. Luhan tidak boleh berhubungan seksual sebelum menikah seperti dirinya. Dia tidak mau sang sahabat mengalami nasib sama dengannya.

"LUHAN BUKA PINTUNYA", Teriak ibu dari dua orang anak itu sambil menggedor pintu kamar Luhan.

"LUHAN, HEI.."

"..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada bunyi pergerakan sama sekali di dalam sana saat Baekhyun menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Sudahlah Baek, Luhan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri", Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyusul Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih Dennis dari gendongan Baekhyun yang terlihat kepayahan menggendong si kembar.

"Luhan memang bisa menjaga dirinya tapi tidak dengan Sehun", ujar Baekhyun tanpa sadar sudah menyamakan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang pernah memperkosanya.

"Ayolah, kau tahu Tuan Xi akan menembak 'hidung besar' Sehun dengan pistolnya jika dia tahu anak gadisnya tidak perawan lagi"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, baru satu malam tidur sekamar dengan Kai tapi sahabatnya sudah bisa berkata seperti itu, "Ya, dari mana kau tahu istilah erotis seperti itu?", tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Menyesali ucapannya pada Kai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, dan berlalu dari depan kamar Luhan di ikuti Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan menginterogasi ilmu pengetahuan yang baru dia dapatkan.

 _"Mmmphh.. Lepash Sehun"_

Setelah kedua sahabatnya menjauh Luhan langsung menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi membekap mulutnya saat ia ingin menyahuti panggilan Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah memerah kesal kekasihnya, "Mereka sudah pergi, bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Luhan langsung menarik selimutnya sampai dada untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, dadanya sudah terasa ngilu karena sejak tadi malam Sehun jadikan tempat untuk menyusu namun Sehun tidak kunjung puas. Apa semua pria memang seperti itu? Kenapa mereka mempunyai hormon seksual yang luar biasa berlebihan apa lagi di pagi hari seperti ini. Luhan bahkan di buat tidak bergerak karena takut kakinya akan mengenai selengkangan Sehun yang sudah hard sejak tadi malam, "Kau ini, dadaku sakit", katanya dan menjauhkan lagi tangan Sehun dari atas dadanya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul, dan setelah itu entah kapan aku bisa menemui mu lagi karena ayahmu tidak mengizinkan ku. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan apa pun pada tubuhmu, boleh ya?", Sehun memang pintar, sejak tadi malam dia membujuk Luhan dengan status LDR yang akan mereka jalani sehingga Luhan terlena dan membiarkan saja saat Sehun menyentuh semua titik sensitif tubuh wanita itu, kecuali vagina karena Luhan menutup kakinya rapat-rapat tanpa ada celah sedikitpun bagi Sehun untuk menyentuh segitiga berharga milik kaum wanita.

Melihat Luhan yang diam saja sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sehun langsung menarik kasar selimut Luhan dan menindih kembali tubuh kecil wanitanya untuk memagut bibir merekah sang kekasih. Memagutnya penuh gairah untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya, " _Hun-ahhh",_ saat sang kekasih mendesah Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, memainkan lidahnya bersama lidah hangat sang kekasih yang sudah membalasnya.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

Di buru waktu, Sehun langsung menggendong koala sang kekasih menuju kamar mandi tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Jangan bilang jika kau ingin mandi berdua dengan ku"

Mengabaikan protes dari wanita di pelukannya Sehun langsung membawa Luhan masuk ke _box shower_ yang sudah menyala dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya ke dinding. Mencium bibir atas dan bawah sang kekasih dengan cara sensual sehingga membuat Luhan mendesah pasrah di dalam kungkungannya.

 _Hah.. Hah_

Luhan benafas terputus-putus menerima ciuman bertubi dari Sehun. Ia pun tahu seberapa kuat Sehun menahan nafsunya agar tidak membobol vaginanya saat ini juga. Dan sebelum pertahanan Sehun hancur Luhan harus segera menghentikannya dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, "Aku dan kau dalam bahaya jika kita tidak menghentikannya", ujarnya yang di balas Sehun dengan kekehan.

"Sayang ayo kita menikah", kata Sehun yang kembali memeluk tubuh menggigil Luhan karena air shower yang terus mengalir.

"Kau menikah karena ingin meniduriku?"

" _Hm_ begitulah", candanya yang membuat sang kekasih tertawa kecil.

"Cepatlah selesaikan mandi mu. Kau harus segera kembali ke Seoul sebelum ayah ku mengusirmu"

Mendengar peringatan sang kekasih Sehun langsung bergerak cepat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Benar-benar mandi dan tidak lagi menyentuh tubuh Luhan karena ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?", Kai bersungut-sungut saat matanya melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang baru menemui mereka tepat di jam sembilan.

"Dia yang membuat lama", ujar Luhan dan merampas Jasper dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Hei kembalikan anakku"

"Lupakah kau siapa yang mengasuhnya selama ini?"

Chanyeol merengut, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar saat Jasper tidak betah di gendongan Luhan dan justru melambai padanya untuk minta di gendong lagi, " _Huft_ aku di lupakan", ujar Luhan dramatis, sedih saat Jasper langsung beralih ke ayahnya. Sedangkan Dennis sedang mendekap dada Baekhyun sambil duduk di pangkuannya.

"Buat anak sendiri Lu, Dennis dan Jasper milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun", goda Kyungsoo jahil.

" _Uwaah_ Kyung, aku tidak menyangka jika kau sudah menyerap banyak ilmu dari Kai padahal baru tadi malam kalian tidur bersama", kata Baekhyun yang belum berhasil menginterogasi Kyungsoo, "Lu kau tahu, Kyungsoo sudah bisa berkata frontal karena Kai", mata sipit Baekhyun mendial Luhan untuk mengadukan sang sahabat.

"Benarkah?", tanya Luhan yang di angguki Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah jangan mempermalukan ku di pagi hari seperti ini", sela Kai yang tahu benar jika setelah ini ia akan menjadi korban teriakan Baekhyun dan Luhan karena sudah mencemari otak polos sahabat mereka.

"Luhan-ie di mana ayahmu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang tidak mau berkenalan dengan si kembar, _dasar_ , "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Pamaaaaan~~~"

"Namanya Sehun sayang, Sehun samchon", kata Luhan untuk menghentikan rengekan Dennis dan Jasper yang tidak berhasil berkenalan dengan sang paman berwajah menyeramkan. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sehun dan berujar, "Appa ada di ruang kerjanya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mendial Chanyeol dan Kai untuk mengikutinya, "Kami akan pamit dulu sebelum pulang", katanya dan segera menuju ruang kerja Tuan Xi sesuai petunjuk Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa sesopan itu Lu"

Luhan tersenyum pada sang sahabat, Byun Baekhyun, "Jangan melihat orang dari tampilan luarnya", katanya yang langsung di angguki Baekhyun, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sekarang sudah ada Chanyeol yang akan membantu mu mengurus si kembar", lanjut Luhan yang membuat senyum Baekhyun merekah sempurna.

"Memaafkan memang indah kan Lu?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Aku rasa Chanyeol benar-benar ayah dari si kembar karena sejak tadi malam mereka berdua berebutan ingin tidur di pelukan pria itu. Pagi ini pun mereka mengabaikan ku karena asik bermain dengan Chanyeol", saat Baekhyun menceritakan malam dan pagi pertamanya bersama ayah dari kedua anaknya ia tersenyum, mata sipitnya berbinar amat sangat cantik sehingga mengundang Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk ikut tersenyum, ikut senang melihat kebahagiaan sang sahabat tercinta.

"Coba saja melakukan seks dengannya lagi. Jika rasanya sama maka dia benar-benar pria yang memperkosa mu tujuh tahun silam namun jika rasanya berbeda maka pria itu bukan Chanyeol"

"DO KYUNGSOO/DO KYUNGSOO"

Kedua dokter cantik itu sama-sama berteriak saat mulut Kyungsoo berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dalam sekejap. Kyungsoo mereka yang polos kini sudah bisa berujar frontal sehingga keduanya menggeleng lemah dengan mata melotot kaget, _"Kyungsoo-ya..",_ gumam Luhan lirih. Dia berjanji akan menggeplak kepala Kai setelah ini. Dan saat matanya melihat Kai yang berjalan di depan Sehun dan Chanyeol, dengan kompak kedua dokter cantik itu berlari mendekati Kai dan menarik kuat telinga pria itu.

"Ya!, apa yang kalian lakukan pada telinga ku!?", Kai yang kaget di perlakukan seperti itu berusaha melepaskan telinganya dari jeweran Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?", Baekhyun mendesis marah, tidak hanya menjewer seperti Luhan ia bahkan sudah menjambak rambut klimis pria berotak mesum itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua..?", Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kyungsoo, di ikuti Sehun yang menggeleng tidak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, dia pun tidak tahu kenapa kedua sahabatnya bisa marah pada Kai.

"Berani-beraninya kau meracuni otak polos Kyungsoo kami", masih terus menarik telinga Kai sehingga Kai rasa daun telinganya nyaris putus, Baekhyun dan Luhan mencerca pria itu dengan tuduhan yang mereka asumsikan sendiri, "Baek apa kau membawa alat bedah mu? Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak membelah kepala orang", ujar Luhan yang membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Ada di mobil, haruskah aku mengambil pisau bedah ku?", Baekhyun menyahuti yang membuat korban kemarahan mereka semakin meremang di buatnya.

Membayangkan kedua dokter cantik itu membelah kepalanya membuat Kai benar-benar bergidik ngeri, "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun", kata Kai susah payah, "OH SEHUN PARK CHANYEOL TOLONG AKU", teriaknya putus asa. Takut jika kedua dokter cantik itu benar-benar melakukan ancaman mereka.

Kasihan pada sang sahabat, kedua pria jangkung itu melepaskan masing-masing tangan Luhan dan Baekhyun, Sehun bahkan sudah menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menahan pergerakan wanita itu, "Ada apa dengan kalian?", tanyanya heran.

Tidak menjawab, kedua dokter cantik itu yang merasa belum puas langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol dan kembali duduk di dekat Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah.

 _Sshhh.._

"Apa telinga ku masih utuh?", tanya Kai sambil mengusap kedua telinganya yang terasa panas.

"Sudahlah kita pulang sekarang", ujar Sehun dan kembali mendekat sang kekasih dan kedua sahabatnya, "Luhanie kami pulang sekarang ya?", katanya terasa berat, tidak mau berpisah dengan sang kekasih. Namun apa boleh buat sang calon ayah mertua sudah tidak mengizinkannya lagi untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Kami harus pulang juga Lu, Dennis dan Jasper harus sekolah", kata Baekhyun mewakili Kyungsoo juga sehingga membuat sang sahabat bermata rusa merasa sedih.

"Ya sudah ayo ku antar ke depan", Luhan berujar tidak semangat, langsung berdiri di sisi kedua sahabatnya untuk menuju mobil mereka yang ternyata sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Luhan-ah, aku titip mobil Baekhyun ya, Baekhyun akan pulang bersama ku", Setelah sampai di luar Chanyeol langsung mengajak Baekhyun ke arah mobilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja jika aku tidak punya mobil", protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Tidak usah di fikirkan, ayah dari kedua anak mu mempunyai perusahaan _super car_ yang bisa kau pinjam kapan saja", kata Kai yang sudah membawa Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya -sebelum Kyungsoo berubah pikiran ingin menumpang mobil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-.

 _"Hm,_ aku akan bertanggung jawab", kata Chanyeol yang mengandung banyak makna di dalamnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan meletakkan si kembar di jok belakang. Keduanya sudah cukup besar sehingga tidak memerlukan _baby chair_ lagi untuk menahan tubuh mereka.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang Lu", pamit Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi sang sahabat yang sedang memasang wajah sendunya, " _Hm_ , hati-hati", kata Luhan dan menitipkan sang sahabat pada Chanyeol yang mengangguk.

"Sehun-ah kau kenapa belum memasuki mobil mu?", Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam mobilnya yang sudah ada Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Kalian duluan saja aku akan menyusul", jawab Sehun yang di angguki kedua sahabtnya.

Kemudian saat mobil mewah milik Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat Sehun beralih pada sang kekasih yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya, "Aku pulang ya..", katanya lagi yang di balas Luhan dengan jawaban serak, "Pulanglah, hati-hati"

Sehun tersenyum saat sang kekasih tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Luhan pasti sedih karena harus kembali sendiri dan hanya di temani oleh Myungsoo yang kembali membuat Sehun cemburu.

"Mau apa kau?", Luhan memundurkan kepalanya saat Sehun mengendus lehernya, "Aku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu agar kau tidak selingkuh", ujar Sehun yang membuat wanita di pelukannya tertawa.

"Yang benar saja, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu"

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh, percaya pada ku", Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Menoleh kiri kanan guna melihat sekitar siapa tahu ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka. Di rasa posisinya aman dan tidak ada orang lain di sana selain mereka Sehun kembali mengendus leher Luhan dan menggigitnya kuat.

" _Awww yaaa.._ ", refleks Luhan menarik rambut Sehun saat pria itu menggigit lehernya.

"Selesai, dengan begini kau tidak bisa selingkuh", ujar Sehun setelah ia melepaskan gigitannya. Tersenyum puas melihat leher kekasihnya yang tidak lagi mulus.

"Kau gila", umpat Luhan yang membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Jangan di tutupi dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kim sialan itu"

Luhan terkikik melihat kecemburuan Sehun pada Myungsoo. Padahal sudah Luhan jelaskan kalau hubungannya dan Myungsoo murni sebagai saudara. Tapi Sehun dan kecemburuannya terus saja curiga pada pria manis itu, "Ya sudah pulang sana", usir Luhan sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas berkat tatapan sang kekasih yang sedang menatap intens wajahnya.

"Mau ikut?", tanya Sehun yang di balas Luhan dengan gelengan, "Oke aku pulang sekarang. Jangan menolak panggilan ku saat aku menelepon mu", pesan Sehun sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendelanya untuk melihat raut sedih sang kekasih, "Bye sayang.."

"Hati-hati..", Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah, tidak rela berjauhan dengan sang kekasih. Apa lagi setelah ini hubungan mereka akan semakin berat karena restu yang belum mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Seoul, Sehun di buat heran melihat mobil kedua sahabatnya yang sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya Sehun memasuki rumahnya yang tidak lagi terasa hangat seperti dulu. Rumah yang dulunya terasa nyaman untuknya kini sudah berubah menjadi tempat yang Sehun sering hindari sejak berubahnya sikap sang ibu, "Kenapa kalian kerumah ku?", tanyanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang ibu.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengobrol ringan dengan kedua sahabat anaknya langsung menoleh pada sang putra saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan menyapa pendengarannya, "Sehun-ah kau pulang sayang", katanya yang hanya di balas Sehun dengan anggukan. Mata cantik wanita itu langsung berkaca-kaca seketika saat Sehun langsung berlalu dari hadapannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kami menyusul Sehun dulu eomma", kata Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya tidak tega melihat wajah sang ibu yang terlihat sedih.

"Silahkan, nanti akan eomma bawakan cemilan untuk kalian", kata Jaejoong sambil menuju arah dapur, meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya kasihan.

"Sehun-ah tidakkah kau keterlaluan?", Chanyeol dan Kai yang sudah berada di kamar sang sahabat langsung mendudukan bokong mereka di tempat favorit mereka saat berkunjung ke kamar Sehun.

"Jangan menyalahkan ku, aku sudah bilang jika di rumah ini masih ada wanita itu aku tidak akan suka", wanita itu yang Sehun maksud adalah Jessica, menantu pilihan sang ibu.

Chanyeol dan Kai saling beradu tatap, mereka mengerti benar apa yang sedang di rasakan Sehun, _"Sorry.."_ , ujar keduanya kompak yang langsung di angguki Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ke kantor?", tanya Sehun untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, dia malas jika harus membahas wanita itu.

"Tanggung, sudah hampir jam makan siang", Chanyeol menyalakan tv di kamar Sehun dan kembali berujar, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ke kantor?"

"Malas...", katanya santai. Dia punya sekretaris yang bisa dia andalkan dan dia punya banyak tumpukan dollar untuk melipat gandakan gaji kedua sekretarisnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terkena imbas kemarahan klien mereka. Tidak masuk kantor bukan berarti dia tidak tahu dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di perusahaannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti Oh Sehun yang profesional lagi seperti dulu"

Sehun tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan sindiran Chanyeol karena dia pun mengakui hal itu. Sehun akui semenjak ia mengenal Luhan dia memang berlaku seperti manusia normal lainnya yang bisa malas, membolos kerja, dan mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya. Sehun rasa itu lumrah, sekali dalam seumur hidupnya tidak apa-apa jika ia memanfaatkan status dan kedudukannya. Selama ia mampu menggaji seluruh karyawannya, _why not?._

Lagi pula menurutnya karyawannya juga pasti bosan melihat wajahnya setiap hari, seperti perkataan Luhan beberpa bulan lalu. Berbicara tentang Luhan, Sehun jadi teringat dengan kedua sahabat sang kekasih, "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan kedua anakmu? Kau tidak membawa keluarga kecilmu kerumah mu?", tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Belum, setidaknya aku harus memberitahu eomma ku dulu jika dia sudah mempunyai cucu, dua bahkan. Aku takut dia terkejut", sebenarnya tadi malam Chanyeol sudah berfikir matang mengenai kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol sudah mengambil keputusan bahwa ia harus jujur pada kedua orang tuanya agar tidak perlu bermain kucing-kucingan seperti Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau beruntung, eomma park sangat menyayangi mu dan mementingkan kebahagiaan mu. Bertaruh padaku jika eomma mu pasti akan langsung menikahkan kalian berdua jika ia tahu ia sudah mempunyai cucu. Di tambah lagi anak mu semuanya laki-laki. Orang tuamu pasti akan senang alih-alih marah"

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap sendu raut sedih sang sahabat. Sehun pasti sedang mengasihani dirinya sendiri saat ini. Mengasihani hubungannya dan Luhan yang tidak berjalan mulus sesuai harapan, "Jae eomma juga sangat menyayangi mu"

Sehun menggeleng, "Itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi. Baginya status sosial dan nama baik keluarga jauh lebih penting dari pada kebahagiaan ku", Sehun menghapus kedua sudut matanya. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan ibunya. Rindu saat sang ibu memperlakukan dirinya seperti bocah lima tahun yang sangat dia sayang. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sehun sudah dewasa. Dia tidak mau lagi menjadi boneka menggemaskan milik sang ibu.

 _ **Tok..tok..tok..**_

"Sehun-ah eomma masuk ya?"

 _ **Cklek**_

Jaejoong bersama nampan yang berisi minuman dan cemilan untuk anak-anak tampannya awalnya masuk dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Namun saat ia melihat wajah sedih putranya dengan mata memerah Jaejoong menjadi lemas. Tangannya bahkan gemetar saat ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong bertanya. Namun dia urungkan karena pastilah Sehun bersedih karena dirinya, karena ia yang tidak menepati janji untuk mengusir Jessica dari rumah mereka, _"Maafkan eomma sayang",_ gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Sehun sudah beraktifitas seperti biasa. Pria yang wajahnya terlihat lebih hidup dari pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat hubungannya dengan sang kekasih sedang hancur kini mulai berseri kembali, wajah tampannya terlihat semakin tampan karena ada senyum tipis yang menyungging di bibir merah alaminya.

Seperti pagi ini, setelah menghabsikan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk membangunkan sang kekasih yang sulit bangun pagi melalui sambungan telepon Sehun mulai keluar dari kamar untuk memulai aktifitasnya sebagai CEO dari perusahaan ternama yang ia bangun sendiri berkat otak encernya.

"Kau pulang, appa pikir kau tidak akan pulang. Kapan kau sampai di rumah?"

Saat di ujung tangga, Sehun berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang juga hendak pergi ke kantor, kantor yang dulu juga menjadi tempat Sehun berkerja sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membangun kerajaan bisnisnya sendiri, "Kemarin siang. Appa sedang tidak ada di rumah saat aku pulang", jawab Sehun yang di abaikan oleh ayahnya.

"Appa tahu kau dari mana dan tidur di mana selama dua malam kemarin", ujar Yunho yang membuat mata Sehun membola kaget, "Tenang saja, hanya appa yang tahu, eomma mu tidak tahu jika kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan", ujar Yunho yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah melarang anak semata wayangnya untuk berkencan dengan siapa saja, termasuk Luhan.

Sehun menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya yang selalu mengethaui segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan berkat para bodyguard bermulut cerewet miliknya.

"Appa tidak marah, hanya saja kau harus ingat jika kau adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang tidak boleh mengabaikan pekerjaannya", nasihat Yunho pada putranya yang selalu ia banggakan.

"Ne appa, maafkan aku", katanya menyesal.

 **Menduduki jabatan sebagai Presiden direktur di perusahaan yang sudah di pegangnya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun, Wu Hangeng, suami dari mantan aktris Song HyeKyo itu mampu menipu investor dengan total nilai US$ 1,4 miliar antara 2012 dan 2017. Melalui perusahaannya, Wu Hangeng mendapat investor untuk membeli saham kepada kliennya.**

 **Ia meyakinkan investor melalui dokumen palsu. Investor mendapat laba atas investasi, dan berjalan baik dan akhirnya berantakan. Hari ini, skema ponzinya diketahui, Wu Hangeng akhirnya dihukum 50 tahun penjara, dan telah bekerja sama dengan kepala kepolisian di China untuk menutupi kejahatannya. Menurut Forbes, penipuan Wu Hangeng termasuk terbesar di China selama ini.**

Wu Hangeng.. Wu, wu..

Sehun terbelalak kaget saat mendengar berita dari _channel_ bisnis yang selalu ayahnya tonton saat sarapan. Dia tidak lagi mendengar narasi yang sedang di bacakan pembawa berita pagi itu yang sedang membacakan beberapa daftar kejahatan yang pernah di lakukan sang tersangka. Sehun kaget, namun setelahnya bibir pria itu tersenyum miring saat ingat siapa Wu Hangeng sang penjahat kelas atas tersebut, _"Baiklah Wu Yifan, ayahmu sudah mendekam di penjara dan sekarang adalah giliran mu. Masa tenang mu sudah berakhir, waktu liburanmu sudah selesai. Bersiaplah..",_ Oh Sehun yang sempat melupakan masalahnya dengan Yifan karena ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sang kekasih terlebih dahulu kini mulai mengingat kembali jika dia masih mempunyai pekerjaan besar setelah ini. Sudah habis waktu yang dia berikan untuk Wu Yifan, dan sekarang jangan harap Sehun akan bersabar dan mengampuni pria keturunan China itu lagi.

 _"Tunggu balas dendam ku karena kau sudah nyaris membunuh wanita yang ku cintai", alih-alih dendam pada sahamnya yang di curi Yifan dia justru dendam dengan perbuatan jahat pria itu yang sudah membuat sakit tubuh kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang amat sangat Sehun cintai._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Monday, 2018 01 02**

 _ **Happy new year guys**_ 💕 _tysm untuk 2017 yg sangat berkesan._

 _Anyway kalo di wattpad ff ini ad gif nya_

 _Review juseyo 520_


	24. Chapter 23

"Aku tidak pernah menduga jika kau bisa sekeren itu saat di panggil papa"

Yang di panggil papa tersenyum lebar pada sahabat berkulit eksotisnya, "Aku memang keren", katanya menimpali, tersenyum pada kedua jagoannya dan kembali menyuapi keduanya makanan yang di buat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Papa, kenapa papa tidak tinggal bersama kami. Papa dan mama Chelsea tinggal serumah tidak berjauhan seperti papa dan eomma"

 _Uhuk_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak tersedak makanan mereka saat mendengar celetukan polos dari si sulung, "Chelsea adalah teman satu kelas mereka", kata Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan kernyitan di dahi ayah dari kedua jagoannya.

Untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Dennis yang membuatnya sulit menelan ludah, pria berambut keriting itu menyuapi lagi si kembar dan berujar, "Kapan kita akan ke toko mainan? papa sudah membawa banyak uang untuk kalian", dan _yaa_ usaha papa muda itu berhasil, buktinya si kembar sudah turun dari pangkuannya dan pangkuan Baekhyun untuk melompat dan berlari-lari mengelilingi _cafe_ Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terus menggunakan uang untuk membujuk anakmu, itu tidak baik", Kyungsoo yang sedang bersusah payah menjauhkan kepala Jongin dari bahunya menimpali rayuan Chanyeol, dia tidak setuju jika pria berlesung pipi itu menggunakan cara seperti itu untuk mendidik kedua buah hati kesayangan mereka.

"Aku masih dalam tahap belajar, _sorry_ ", kata Chanyeol yang tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali.

 _ **Bruk**_

"Makanya jangan berlarian di tempat seperti ini, kalian pikir ini taman bermain apa..!"

 _Huweee_

Saat keempat orang dewasa di sana sedang berbincang hangat, mereka semua di kegetkan dengan suara debumam khas orang jatuh di ikuti suara bentakan dari pria yang sejak tadi mereka abaikan.

"Astaga Oh Sehun..! akan ku pastikan untuk melaporkan mu pada Luhan", melihat salah satu jagoannya yang terjatuh karena tersandung kaki panjang Sehun, ibu dari kedua bocah tampan itu langsung menggendong si bungsu dan meneliti lutut dan tangan mereka, mendesah lega saat melihat semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada luka di sana. Kemudian mata sipit berlapis _eyeliner_ yang sangat cantik itu mendelik tajam pada kekasih sahabatnya, "Awas kau, aku pastikan Luhan tidak akan mau mempunyai anak dengan pria kasar seperti mu", ancamnya yang langsung membuat Sehun menatap memohon padanya.

Mengabaikan tatapan anak anjing minta di kasihani ala Sehun, Baekhyun bersama Jasper kembali bergabung di meja yang sudah menjadi tempat ia makan sejak satu jam yang lalu bersama Kyungsoo, Kai dan ayah dari kedua anaknya makan siang sambil bersenda gurau bersama si kembar, "Ancaman mu benar-benar keren", puji Chanyeol saat dokter muda itu sudah mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi di sampingnya.

"Kenapa dia sangat kasar? Apa memang dia tidak menyukai anak kecil?"

Kompak Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk semangat guna membenarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, _"Dia tipe suami yang akan mencintai istrinya saja",_ bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo; modus.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan merestuinya menikah dengan Luhan kami"

"Aku juga", Baekhyun menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

 _ **Bugh**_

Kesal, Sehun yang duduk sendiri di pojok langsung memukul meja dengan kepalan tinjunya. Jika tahu seperti ini dia mana sudih di seret paksa Kai dan Chanyeol keluar dari kantornya. Jika tahu begini dia lebih memilih bercinta dengan dokumen-dokumennya sambil bertelponan dengan kekasihnya dari pada harus duduk sendiri sementara kedua orang yang sudah memaksanya ikut kemari justru sibuk dengan wanita mereka masing-masing. Sehun kesal tentu saja, duduk termenung tanpa melakukan apa pun bukanlah gayanya, dan ia semakin kesal saat keempat orang itu menguji kesabarannya dengan cara tidak mau merestui hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Asal tahu saja, kata restu merestui terdengar sangat sensitif untuknya. Salahkan ibunya yang masih belum mau merestuinya sehingga Sehun benar-benar marah saat kedua sahabat Luhan mengatakan tidak ingin merestui hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Sehun _samchon_ menyeramkan", celetuk Dennis sambil menatap takut pada sang paman.

"Diam bocah..!"

Dennis merengut, menatap ibunya dan berujar, "Eomma, boleh Dennis pinjam phonsel eomma?", tanyanya yang membuat semua orang mengernyit heran, "untuk apa sayang?", walaupun heran tapi dia tetap mengeluarkan phonselnya dan memberikannya pada si sulung. Hati selembut beludru itu memang paling tidak bisa menolak kemauan si kembar.

Melihat phonsel berwarna keemasan itu bibir yang sama persis dengan bibir ayahnya tersenyum, langsung mendial nomor salah satu ibunya yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala, "Yeoboseyo Lulu eomma"

 _Sret_

 _ **Pip**_

Sehun tersenyum setelah tangan panjangnya berhasil merampas phonsel di tangan Dennis dan memutus sambungan teleponnya, ' _Dasar tukang ngadu_ ', gerutunya dalam hati.

" _Samchon_ kenapa di matikan?", tangan mungil itu mengambil kembali phonsel ibunya dari tangan Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak suka pada kekasih salah satu ibunya yang terlihat sangat jahat dan tidak ramah sama sekali.

"Kau ingin mengadu pada _Lulu eomma_?", Sehun menggigit lidahnya, merasa aneh saat memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan seperti itu. Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak mau di panggil appa, ternyata panggilan itu memang tidaklah terdengar keren, _eomma? Appa?_ Sehun terkekeh, kekasih cantiknya tidak pantas di panggil seperti itu.

"Iya, Dennis ingin mengadu kalau _samchon_ sudah membuat Jasper menangis", mata besar itu menatap tidak takut pada wajah tampan di depannya sehingga mengundang kekehan gemas dari keempat orang dewasa di sana yang masih betah memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut _samchon_ , _samchon_ akan membawamu bertemu dengan Lulu eomma agar kau bisa mengadu sepuasnya"

"Benarkah?"

 _"Cih alasan"_ , jika si sulung berbinar senang, empat orang dewasa di sana langsung berdecih dan mendengus kasar. Tahu benar dengan akal bulus Sehun yang sedang mencari alasan agar bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

Mengabaikan dengusan bahkan sorakan dari sahabatnya, Sehun kembali menghadap Dennis dan berujar, "Tentu saja, _samchon_ punya mobil _sport_ yang keren sama seperti mobil _sport_ yang sering kau mainkan, kau bisa menaiki mobil _samchon_ jika kau mau ikut _samchon_ menemui Lulu eomma?"

"Benarkah _samchon_?"

"Eoh, mau ikut tidak?", Sehun membujuk lagi, bersyukur karena hari ini dia benar-benar menggunakan mobil _sport_ -nya bukan _mercedes_ atau _audi_ seperti biasanya.

"Dennis ikut", bocah berusia enam tahun itu melompat senang, ingin berlarian lagi khas anak kecil tapi langsung di tahan Sehun yang tidak ingin melihatnya jatuh seperti Jasper tadi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu ayo ikut _samchon_ ", untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya tangan berotot sempurna itu menggendong seorang bocah yang tidak terasa berat sama sekali, "Ringan, aku pikir berat", katanya sambil terkekeh lucu, kembali membenarkan gendongannya yang terasa kaku agar Dennis nyaman bersamanya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana anakku?"

Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin berjauhan dengan buah hatinya, kaki panjang berbalut _pantofel_ itu melangkah lebar memasuki mobil dan mendudukan Dennis di samping bangku kemudi, "Sehun-ah hati-hati, jangan ngebut dan titip salam untuk Luhan"

Sehun yang hendak mengitari mobilnya untuk menuju bangku kemudi menoleh pada Baekhyun, tersenyum pada wanita yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya di meja operasi beberapa bulan lalu, "Tenang saja aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku", katanya yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun membawa salah satu anaknya untuk menemui sang sahabat.

"Jasper apa kau mau ikut?", Sehun tidak yakin jika dia bisa mengurus dua bocah sekaligus, tapi saat ia melihat wajah sendu Jasper yang matanya masih berkaca-kaca dia menjadi tidak tega.

"Jasper mau ikut _hyung_ tidak?", tanya Baekhyun pada bocah di gendongannya.

Jasper menggeleng, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin ikut tapi dia masih takut dengan bentakan Sehun tadi.

"Dia tidak mau", kata Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memasuki mobilnya, "Bagaimana? Keren tidak mobil _samchon_?", tanyanya pada bocah di sampingya setelah ia memasang _seatbelt_ dan mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk menemui sang kekasih.

"Ini keren _samchon_ , mirip dengan mobil mainan Dennis dan Jasper", jika saja pria di sampingnya adalah pria yang sama baiknya dengan ayahnya mungkin sejak tadi Dennis sudah melompat senang dan bertepuk tangan heboh. Tapi mengingat betapa menyeramkannya pria di sampingnya membuat Dennis hanya bisa duduk diam sambil meraba-raba kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

"Kalau kau ingin berdiri lakukanlah, jangan takut jika kau akan merusak kursinya", Sehun yang menyadari raut sungkan di wajah menggemaskan itu langsung menegur Dennis guna mengizinkan bocah itu untuk berlaku sesukanya. Dennis sudah membantunya bisa menemui Luhan jadi hari ini dia akan berbaik hati pada si sulung dari si kembar itu.

"Nanti kursinya rusak _samchon_ ", katanya polos yang mengundang kekehan langka dari pria di sebelahnya, "Jika rusak papamu bisa menggantinya", katanya yang untuk pertama kalinya memanfaatkan kekayaan sahabatnya.

Mendengar nama sang ayah tanpa pikir panjang kaki mungil itu langsung melompat senang.

 _Duk_

Sehun terbahak Dennis meringis, "Sakit?", tanya Sehun geli sambil membantu Dennis untuk mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur atap mobil.

"Tidak _samchon_ ", katanya yang tidak pernah menduga jika sang paman akan mengusap kepalanya bukan malah memarahinya seperti saat Sehun memarahi Jasper beberapa saat lalu.

"Tubuhmu sudah tinggi, kau tidak bisa lagi untuk melompat-lompat seperti itu", katanya yang mengagumi gen Chanyeol yang menurun sempurna pada Dennis. Jika dia sudah menikah nanti dia berjanji akan belajar dari Chanyeol bagaimana caranya menghasilkan keturunan yang benar-benar mengcloning dirinya. Sehun berencana mempunyai anak yang tampan dan gagah seperti dirinya sebagai anak pertamanya. Sedangkan untuk anak keduanya barulah dia akan mengalah pada Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan mempunyai anak perempuan sebagai teman Luhan di rumah selama menunggu ia pulang bekerja.

 _Ssshhhh_

Jika tidak sedang menyetir rasanya Sehun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya, hayalannya terlalu jauh, dan Sehun yakin sekali dia akan sakit saat hayalannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Tiba-tiba wajah cantik kekasihnya melintas di benaknya. Sedang apa wanita cantik itu, apa dia sedang bersama Myungsoo?

Bibir yang sedang tersenyum berkat hayalan singkatnya itu kini mendadak merengut saat membayangkan betapa beruntungnya Myungsoo yang bisa hidup dua puluh empat jam selama setiap harinya bersama kekasihnya. Dia cemburu tentu saja. Haruskah dia melamar pekerjaan pada calon ayah mertuanya untuk bisa menggantikan posisi Myungsoo?, ' _Dari pada melamar pekerjaan lebih baik aku melamar anaknya langsung_ ', ia membatin geli, tersenyum lebar mengingat sebentar lagi dia bisa bertemu dan melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih. Wanita itu, bagaimana bisa dia berhasil menciptakan senyum di wajah kakunya tanpa melakukan apa pun? Sebesar apa cinta yang Sehun persembahkan untuk wanita itu sehingga dia nyaris sinting seperti ini? Sehun rasa dia tidak akan sanggup menghitungnya, perlu waktu seumur hidup untuk menghitung berapa besar kadar cinta yang ia persembahkan cuma-cuma pada mantan dokter pribadinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Porsche panamera_ buatan pabrikan Jerman berharga selangit itu langsung terparkir gagah setelah melalui perjalan kurang dari dua jam _-sang pengemudi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi-,_ dan seperti biasa, sang pengemudi bukannya lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh namun justru tersenyum senang saat melihat bangunan megah tempat kekasihnya bernaung akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan langkah lebarnya langsung saja Sehun keluar mobil dan menuju gerbang yang berdiri menjulang di depannya guna menemui sang kekasih yang ia harapkan sedang ada di rumah.

"Samchooooon..", Dennis yang merasa di abaikan langsung merengek dari dalam mobil, matanya sudah ingin menangis saat ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka pintu mobil sang paman, "SAMCHOOOOOOON...", teriaknya guna menyadarkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak sendiri datang ke sana melainkan membawa bocah menggemaskan yang masih terkunci di dalam mobil.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa aku melupakan dia", Sehun yang mendengar suara teriakan di ikuti suara pukulan dari hasil tangan Dennis yang memukul _dashboard_ langsung saja menghampiri bocah itu dan menggendongnya untuk memasuki rumah Luhan, "Maafkan _samchon_ yaa?", bujuknya saat ia di suguhi wajah merengut Dennis.

" _Samchon_ jahat.."

 _"Ssstt, samchon akan membelikanmu mobilan paling mahal jika kau tidak mengadu pada Lulu eomma",_ bisik Sehun yang takut jika Dennis akan mengadukan kelakuannya pada Luhan. Masih enak jika pada Luhan karena Sehun bisa membujuk wanita berhati malaikat itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Dennis mengadu dan merengek pada calon ayah mertuanya. Matilah Sehun, bisa-bisa Tuan Xi akan mencabut restunya dan membiarkan Sehun semakin putus asa akibat cintanya yang tidak berjalan mulus.

"Baiklah Dennis tidak akan mengadu, tapi paman janji?"

" _Hm_ , janji", balasnya malas, mencibir kelakuan Dennis yang sama persis dengan Chanyeol.

"Tuan, anda datang lagi"

Sehun tersenyum, membungkuk hormat pada sang _security_ yang sepertinya sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, "Apa Luhan ada?", tanyanya pada sang _security_ yang tidak pernah bosan memakai seragam hitamnya.

"Ada Tuan, mau saya panggilkan?", katanya yang sudah memegang gagang telpon guna menghubungi sang nona muda, "Tidak usah, biar aku yang menemuinya langsung", kata Sehun yang membuat sang _security_ mengangguk dan menutup kembali gagang telponnya, membiarkan Sehun memasuki rumah Tuan besar mereka tanpa halangan yang berarti mengingat dia sudah mengetahui siapa pria tampan yang selalu membalut kulit putih pucatnya dengan setelan necis tersebut.

 _"Hei bocah, coba berteriak untuk memanggil Lulu eomma",_ bisik Sehun pada bocah di gendongannya.

Mata besar itu mendelik lagi, tidak suka dengan bahasa kasar sang paman, "Dennis bukan bocah", protesnya yang membuat sang paman mendengus.

"Arasseo, anak tampan sekarang panggil Lulu eommamu"

Bocah menggemaskan itu tertawa senang, siap menuruti perintah sang paman, "LULU EOMMAAAAAAA~ DENNIS DATANG"

 _Ssshhhh_

"PARK DENNIS TELINGAKU"

Jika Jasper langsung menangis saat mendapat bentakan Sehun, Dennis justru tertawa senang karena berhasil memekakkan telinga sang paman jahat. Salah Sehun sendiri yang tidak menurunkannya dan justru memintanya berteriak tepat di samping telinganya, "EOMMA~ LULU EOMMA", teriaknya lagi yang mengabaikan delikan tajam Sehun. Selama ada Lulu eommanya menurutnya dia akan aman, sang paman tidak akan berani memarahinya.

"Ini bukan di hutan sayang.."

"Kakek..", Dennis langsung melompat dari gendongan Sehun dan beralih kegendongan sang kakek.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_..", Sehun membungkuk, menyapa sang calon ayah mertua yang ia idolakan.

"Kenapa kemari lagi? Sudah membawa restu dari ibumu?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, tersenyum canggung pada pria dewasa di depannya sambil merafalkan doa agar sang calon ayah mertua tidak mengusirnya, "Dennis ingin bertemu dengan Luhan", katanya yang membuat Tuan Xi terkekeh geli.

"Alasan..", Mengabaikan pria yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi menantunya, setelah mencibir Sehun mafia berhati lembut itu langsung pergi dari sana guna membawa Dennis menuju taman belakang, taman belakang yang merupakan tempat Dennis dan Jasper bermain setiap kali mereka sedang berkunjung.

"Apa maksudnya ini?", melihat kepergian calon ayah mertuanya Sehun di buat bingung. Antara harus menyusul Tuan Xi atau justru berlari ke kamar Luhan dan melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih. Dia pun tidak tahu Tuan Xi menjauhinya karena mengizinkannya atau justru bersiap mengusirnya, "Baiklah, dekati dulu ayahnya baru anak gadisnya", monolgnya dan langsung melangkah lebar guna menyusul sang calon mertua, "Dennis ayo ikut _samchon_?", Sehun merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong Dennis, namun pepatah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya adalah benar adanya sehingga bocah nakal itu bukannya menggubrisnya namun justru berlari ke taman dan meninggalkannya dengan Tuan Xi dalam susana canggung.

"Luhan sedang tidak ada jika kau mencarinya", untuk memecah suasana canggung di antara mereka Tuan Xi langsung membawa Sehun untuk duduk di gazebo taman sambil meminum _coffee_ dan mengobrol ringan sama seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

"Kemana dia?", tanyanya sambil ikut duduk di seberang Tuan Xi.

"Ke dokter"

"Luhan sakit?"

Melihat wajah panik Sehun ayah satu anak itu tersenyum, "Tidak, dia sedang menjalani trapi rutinnya saja untuk menyembuhkan traumanya"

Sehun menarik nafas lega, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak cepat saat mendengar kata dokter, dia takut Luhan kenapa-napa, "Bersama siapa dia pergi?", tanyanya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan sikap cemburunya meskipun sedang berada di dekat calon ayah mertuanya sekalipun.

"Bersama Myungsoo dan Taeyong"

Sehun merengut, mengutuk keberuntungan wanita itu yang di kelilingi pria tampan dalam hidupnya. Tidak tahukah Luhan betapa panas hatinya saat melihat kebersamaannya dengan banyak pria?, "Boleh aku menunggunya?", tanyanya sopan setelah ia mengendalikan kecemburuannya.

Insung melirik jam tangannya, hari sudah sore, jika ia mengizinkan Sehun maka besar kemungkinan Sehun akan mempunyai alasan untuk menginap di rumahnya, namun jika ia tidak mengizinkan maka salah satu anak kesayangan putrinya akan merasa sedih karena gagal menemui sang ibu, "Apa kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan? Bagaimana bisnismu?", Sehun adalah pria yang sangat sibuk, Insung tahu itu. Dan saat ia melihat Sehun yang banyak membuang waktunya demi sang putri tentu saja Insung bertanya heran.

Jika saja yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu adalah orang lain selain orang tua Luhan maka lidah pongah Sehun sudah pasti akan menjawab, ' _Aku mempunyai ratusan karyawan yang sudah ku gaji mahal setiap bulannya,_ atau paling tidak, _aku mempunyai banyak tumpukan dollar jadi seminggu bahkan setahun tidak bekerja pun uang ku tidak akan habis',_ namun sayang, saat ini yang bertanya adalah sang mafia yang kemungkinan besar mempunyai uang yang jauh lebih banyak dari uangnya. Jadi yang Sehun lakukan hanya menatap lembut sang calon ayah mertua dan tersenyum rendah hati seraya menjawab, "Ada beberapa masalah dalam pekerjaan ku, tapi sejauh ini aku bisa mengatasinya", curhatnya tanpa sadar pada pria di depannya.

"Jika punya masalah segeralah di selesaikan, tidak baik di tunda-tunda. Semakin lama kau menunda masalahmu maka masalah mu akan semakin membesar"

Sehun mengangguk, semua yang di katakan Tuan Xi adalah benar adanya, buktinya saja masalahnya dengan Kris semakin besar karena ia yang terus menunda-nundanya bahkan terkesan mengabaikannya.

"Bos semuanya sudah siap"

Kedua orang yang sedang berbincang hangat di _gazebo_ itu menoleh pada Woohyun yang sedang menghampiri mereka, "Aku harus pergi", Tuan Xi berdiri, meremas bahu tegap pria yang sangat mencintai putrinya dan berujar, "Jika kau ingin menunggu Luhan tunggu saja di mana pun kau mau, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan"

Awalnya Sehun kaget saat mendapatkan remasan lembut di bahunya sama seperti apa yang sering ayahnya lakukan ketika sedang menyemangatinya, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Tuan Xi Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih, "Aku akan menunggunya", katanya sambil tersenyum cerah pada sang calon ayah mertua.

Tuan Xi mengangguk saja, berjalan menghampiri Dennis yang sedang sibuk bermain, " _Emm_ aboenim", rasanya Insung ingin terkekeh mendengar cara Sehun memanggilnya, "Iya ada apa?", tanyanya heran.

"Hati-hati.."

Insung mengangguk geli, dia yakin Sehun pasti berfikir jika pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaan yang mengerikan sehingga Sehun berujar demikian, " _Em_ , aku akan hati-hati", katanya dan kembali mendekati Dennis dan mengecup pelipisnya, "Kakek harus pergi, Dennis tunggu saja di sini karena sebentar lagi Lulu eomma pasti pulang", pamitnya yang langsung di angguki Dennis, dan segera saja ia pergi dari sana di ikuti Woohyun di belakangnya.

"Jaga calon ayah mertuaku..!"

Woohyun yang berjalan di belakang sang bos hanya mengangguk dan memberikan acungan jempolnya pada Sehun. Dalam hati dia mengagumi keberanian Sehun yang dengan santainya bercengkrama dengan sang bos besar. _Kau tidak tahu saja seberapa kuatnya Sehun menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergetar saat berdekatakan dengan sang calon ayah mertua yang merupakan seorang mafia._

Setelah kepergian sang pemilik rumah, Sehun yang merass bosan kini mendekati Dennis yang sedang asik bermain sendiri, "Dennis apa kau ingin sesuatu? Katakan pada _samchon_ jika ada yang kau inginkan", katanya sambil mengejar bola basket yang gagal masuk ring berkat lemparan meleset Dennis, "Kau akan semakin tinggi jika terus bermain basket", gumamnya geli.

"Dennis tidak ingin apa pun", jawab Dennis yang sebenarnya sudah bosan bermain sendiri.

"Lapar tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu samchon yang lapar", Sehun mengeluh, mengusap perutnya yang benar-benar lapar. Salahkan kedua sahabatnya yang terus mengabaikannya sehingga Sehun merasa kesal dan memilih untuk mengabaikan makanan lezat yang di hidangkan Kyungsoo, "Dennis mengantuk tidak?", tanyanya lagi, dan kali ini Sehun berbinar senang melihat putra sulung salah satu sahabatnya mengangguk lemas dan melempar bola _orange_ itu kesembarang arah, "Mau tidur?"

"Emm", angguknya sambil merentangkan tangannya minta di gendong.

Sehun menghampiri Dennis, menggendongnya dan membawa bocah itu ke dalam kamar Luhan, "Mau berbaring atau tetap _samchon_ gendong?"

"Gendong"

"Baiklah", Sehun mendesah lelah, dia sudah berjanji bahwa hari ini dia akan berbaik hati pada Dennis yang membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, jadi dengan perut lapar dan tangannya yang pegal ia mendekap hangat Dennis dan menepuk-nepuk pantat Dennis seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan beberapa malam lalu, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, kau tidak boleh mengganggu _samchon_ yang ingin melepas rindu dengan Luhan", katanya masih terus menepuk pantat sang bocah, dia berharap Dennis segera tidur karena dia tidak mau bocah nakal itu memonopoli Luhan darinya setelah Luhan pulang nanti.

 _ **Cklek**_

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, tangan Sehun yang terasa kebas dan matanya yang ikut mengantuk kini di buat tersenyum melihat yang di tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi sudah datang, "Apa dia tidur?", Luhan bersama _dress baby pink_ dan senyum manis di wajahnya berjalan pelan mendekati sang kekasih, "Anakku sangat menggemaskan", katanya sambil mengecup pipi bocah dalam gendongan kekasihnya.

"Apa hanya Dennis yang di cium?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar protesan sang kekasih dan berjinjit guna mengecup bibir yang beberapa hari lalu mengotori lehernya sehingga ia tidak bisa bebas memakai sembarang baju, "Sudah ku cium", setelahnya Luhan langsung mengambil alih Dennis dan membaringkannya di atas kasur yang jauh lebih nyaman dari pada dada keras Sehun.

" _Ooh_ akhirnya, tanganku sudah mati rasa rasanya"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar keluhan manja sang kekasih, "Jika dia sudah tidur kenapa tidak kau baringkan saja?", setelah menarik selimut untuk Dennis wanita cantik itu mendekati sang kekasih dan duduk mengangkanginya sesuai keinginan Sehun.

"Dia tidak mau, katanya dia ingin tidur sambil ku gendong"

Luhan membenarkan letak duduknya dan mengecup lagi bibir merah di depannya, "Pelukanmu hangat, makanya Dennis suka"

" _Ooh_ lihat siapa yang bicara", Sehun berujar gemas dan mengecupi seluruh wajah cantik sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan, "Luhanie kenapa tidak kaget saat melihatku ada di rumah mu bahkan di dalam kamar mu?"

"Chanyeol merampas telpon Baekhyun dan mengatakan jika kau sudah menculik salah satu anaknya", Luhan terkekeh geli saat mengingat betapa semangatnya Chanyeol beberapa jam lalu mengadukan Sehun yang sedang menculik anaknya dan menjadikan anaknya sebagai alasan untuk menemuinya.

"Aku nyaris mati karena tidak menemukan alasan supaya bisa bertemu denganmu, makanya aku menculik Dennis"

"Seharusnya kau izin dulu pada kedua orang tuanya"

"Baekhyun mengizinkan ku"

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak"

"Dia saja yang pelit. Ingatkan aku untuk mem- _block list_ nama Chanyeol dari daftar orang yang ku kenal saat aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak nanti"

"Punya anak? Anak siapa?"

"Anakku dan anakmu tentu saja, _anak kita,_ memangnya siapa lagi"

"Memangnya aku mau?"

"Ooh ayolah siapa yang langsung melemas dan mendesah pasrah saat sedang ku cium?"

" _Ish_ jangan di ingatkan", setelah mencubit perut berotot kekasihnya wanita bermata rusa itu langsung menyembunyikan wajah malunya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Sehun terkekeh senang, menyisir rambut panjang wanita di pangkuannya dengan jari-jarinya, "Bagaimana dengan Dokter psikologis mu?"

"Apanya?"

"Jenis kelaminnya, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki?"

"Tampan?"

"Sangat tampan"

"Apa dia menyentuhmu? Maksudku apa ada salah satu bagian tubuhmu yang di sentuhnya?"

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak tertarik pada pria tua berkeriput dan berkepala nyaris botak", kata Luhan kesal dengan sifat pencemburu sang kekasih.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya, maksudku apa ada perkembangan baik dari kondisi mu?", Sehun yang mulai serius bertanya kembali pada Luhan yang sepertinya mulai kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Begitulah, waktu yang akan menyembuhkan semuanya", Luhan turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya, beralih berbaring di samping Dennis dan memeluk sang anak yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Luhanie, ayahmu sepertinya akan berpergian lama", Sehun yang mengingat penampilan Woohyun serta beberapa tas dan koper yang di masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil yang mengikuti Tuan Xi langsung bertanya guna menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

" _Hm_ , paling lama satu minggu dan paling sebentar tiga hari"

Sehun yang tidak ingin berjauhan dengan sang kekasih memilih ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan dari belakang, "Lalu jika ayahmu pergi kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini? Siapa yang akan menemanimu, kau pasti kesepian"

"Ada Myungsoo oppa dan Taeyong yang menemaniku"

Mendengar kedua nama pria itu Sehun jadi merengut tidak suka, dia cemburu tentu saja, "Kenapa harus laki-laki semua? Kenapa ayahmu tidak merekrut perempuan saja untuk menjaga dan menemanimu? Dengan begitu aku tidak akan cemburu seperti ini. Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin mencekik semua pria beruntung itu yang dengan gampangnya bisa tinggal dengan mu"

Luhan berbalik, menatap lekat bola mata hazel sang kekasih, "Sehun-ah kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku kesal dengan sikap pencemburu mu yang berlebihan", katanya jujur, berharap Sehun akan mengerti bukan malah tertawa sambil mencium gemas bibir dan hidungnya, "Aku cemburu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku takut kau terpesona pada mereka", kata Sehun jujur.

"Kalau begitu kau terlambat karena jauh sebelum kita berbaikan aku sudah terpesona pada Taeyong"

Sehun yang masih ingat dengan remaja yang pernah mengajaknya sarapan bersama beberapa hari lalu itu mendengus kasar, dia tahu betapa tampannya wajah remaja bernama Taeyong tersebut, tapi haruskah Luhan sejujur itu sehingga membuat dadanya bergemelutuk panas terbakar cemburu seperti ini, "Izinkan aku untuk mencekik mereka saat ini juga"

Luhan tertawa renyah melihat wajah masam serta geraman tertahan Sehun, "Kalau begitu aku akan melindungi mereka"

"Luhaaaan~"

" _Kkkk_ , aku bercanda sayang ya Tuhan", si cantik terkekeh gemas, jika seperti ini Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar yang di segani banyak orang, melainkan lebih terlihat seperti bocah menggemaskan yang takut kehilangan ibunya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu"

"Wajar saja aku bukan pelawak"

Sehun membersit hidungnya, kesal sebenarnya, "Luhanie?"

"Iya?"

"Ayo ikut aku ke Seoul, aku baru membeli apartmen yang tidak di ketahui eomma ku"

Sehun yang sangat berharap Luhan akan menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal di Seoul _-setidaknya hanya sampai Tuan Xi pulang-_ kini menatap sendu saat ia melihat bibir Luhan terkatup rapat namun kaki wanita itu bangun dari kasur dan membuka lemari pakaiannya, "Luhanie.."

 _"Hm.."_

"Kau marah karena permintaan ku?", jujur saja Sehun takut jika kejadian dulu terulang lagi saat Luhan marah padanya karena ia yang memaksa wanita itu untuk tinggal bersamanya, Sehun benar-benar takut jika Luhan kembali tersinggung karena masih tidak bisa memaafkan ibunya.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa keperluannya ke dalam tas tangannya, Luhan yang masih diam mendekati Sehun dan mengecup bibir pria itu, "Ayo sebelum hari mulai gelap, lagi pula besok Dennis harus sekolah, aku tidak mau melihat mu di penjara gara-gara Chanyeol yang melaporkan mu atas kasus penculikan"

 _"N-ne?"_

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat wajah bengong Sehun, "Kau bilang ingin membawaku ke Seoul dan tinggal di apartmen baru mu, jadi ayo..!"

"Jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak, dan aku harap apartmen baru itu kau beli atas nama ku alias untuk ku"

Sehun yang sempat memasang wajah bodohnya kini berdecih, "Jangan melambungkan ku ke atas awan dan sedetik kemudian kau menjatuhkan ku, kau tahu seberapa sakitnya rasanya"

"Aku sih mau saja asal kau mau bernego dengan ku, dan aku tidak sedang melambungkan mu, aku serius"

"Nego apa?"

"Apartmen baru itu untukku ya?"

Sehun berdecih lagi sebelum menarik Luhan dan memagut bibir wanita itu dengan perasaan gemas, senang dan juga rindu pastinya, "Apa lagi yang kau minta dari ku _hm_?"

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu boleh?"

"Tentu saja, semuanya milik Xi Luhan"

" _Aigoo_..", jika ujung-ujungnya dia yang merona parah Luhan jadi menyesal sudah menggoda Sehun.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi", mengabaikan rona merah di pipi kekasihnya Sehun yang sangat bahagia langsung membawa wanita di pelukannya untuk keluar, namun sebelum itu, "Ya Tuhan, aku melupakan bocah nakal itu", katanya saat matanya melihat seonggok daging di kasur Luhan.

"Kau sih tidak sabaran", Saat Sehun menghampiri Dennis yang masih tidur Luhan memilih diam dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berusaha membawa tubuh besar Dennis ke dalam gendongannya, "Kenapa? Terpesona?", bibir berlapis _lipstick_ berwarna senada dengan _dress_ -nya itu berdecih, "Apanya yang harus di kagumkan dari pria yang menggendong anak saja tidak bisa, kau sangat kaku"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu apartment nya tidak jadi untukmu"

Sambil berjalan menuju mobil Sehun, wanita cantik itu mencubit lengan kekasihnya sebelum berujar, "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak jadi ikut dengan mu ke Seoul"

"YA!, haruskah aku menelpon Seokjin dan mengatakan padanya untuk mengganti nama kepemilikannya menjadi milik Xi Luhan?"

"Kenapa Seokjin?"

"Aku sengaja meminjam identitas Seokjin agar eomma tidak mengetahuinya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ikut", kata Luhan senang, berlari ke ruang makan untuk menemukan Myungsoo dan Taeyong di sana, "Oppa, Taeyong-ah.."

Kedua pria tampan yang sedang mengisi perut lapar mereka setelah seharian menemani sang nona muda berobat itu menolah pada sang pemanggil, "Ada apa cantik? Ooh hai Sehun ternyata mobil keren di depan benar-benar milikmu"

" _Hmmmm_...", Sehun yang masih panas hanya mendengung saja, dia tidak mau berdebat dengan pria yang paling membuatnya cemburu di dunia ini.

"Sudah ku katakan jika Sehun benar-benar ada di sini hyung", Taeyong menimpali, mengambil sumpit baru untuk menyuapi sang nona muda.

"YA! OH LUHAN"

Si cantik yang hendak menerima suapan Taeyong di buat terbahak mendengar teriakan gemas kekasihnya, "Oke tidak jadi", katanya, kembali melirik Taeyong dan berujar, "Lain kali saja tunggu kekasihku tidak ada, kau tahu dia sangat cemburu padamu", bisiknya yang masih bisa di dengar Sehun.

"Aku rasa semua pria sudah menjadi korban kecemburuannya", kata Myungsoo yang tidak takut sama sekali dengan delikan tajam pria bermarga Oh itu.

"Oh Luhan tangan ku pegal, sampai kapan kau ada di sana?"

" _Ish_..", mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya Luhan mendesis, sengaja mengecup pipi Myungsoo dan Taeyong sebelum berujar, "Aku akan pergi, jaga rumah ya", pamitnya pada kedua pria yang di tugaskan untuk menjaganya.

Myungsoo dan Taeyong yang sudah mendapat petuah dari bos besar mereka untuk memberikan lampu hijau pada Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk, keduanya justru senang karena mempunyai waktu libur untuk terlepas dari sang nona muda, "Semua keselamatan Luhan menjadi tanggung jawabmu, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi mu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adikku"

Sehun mengangguki pesan Myungsoo, dia pun berjanji akan menjaga Luhan semampu yang ia bisa, "Aku mencintainya, hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu", katanya yang juga di tujukan untuk Taeyong yang sedang menggoda kekasihnya.

"Ya sudah jangan bertengkar, aku pergi ya oppa, Taeyong-ah.."

Seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu apa pun, Luhan bersama wajah polosnya berlari kecil menyusul Sehun yang sudah mendahuluinya, "Kau tahu, _samchon_ benar-benar ingin mencekik wanita itu rasanya", Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar Sehun yang sedang menggerutu pada bocah di gendongannya, "Kau cemburu?"

Sehun membuka pintu sebelah kanan, membiarkan Luhan masuk dan meletakkan Dennis di pangkuan wanita yang sudah membuatnya kesal itu, "Tunggu pembalasan ku", katanya setelah ia memasang _seatbalt_ untuk Luhan. Dan setelahnya ia mengitari mobil guna membawa sang kekasih untuk tinggal di Seoul selama yang Luhan bisa.

"Jika kau berani berdekatan dengan wanita lain awas saja, akan ku katakan pada mereka jika kau sudah mempunyai istri dan lima anak yang sedang menunggu mu pulang"

"Katakan saja, mereka tidak akan percaya"

"Sehuuuun~...", si cantik merengek, mulai kesal pada kekasihnya yang sepertinya benar-benar marah padanya.

"Aku marah padamu"

"Apa yang membuatmu marah _huh_? Aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Bercanda apanya, kau mencium dua pria sekaligus di depan mataku, dua Luhan, DU-A", sambil menyetir, Sehun menunjukkan kedua jarinya di depan wajah Luhan pertanda ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda", Luhan menunduk, mengutuk sikap pencemburu kekasihnya yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi korban kecemburuannya, _"Aku menyesal berkencan dengan pria pencemburu seperti dia, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku hidup sendiri, atau tidak aku berkencan saja dengan semua pria yang di kenalkan appa padaku, aku menyesal, demi apa pun aku menyesal mempunyai kekasih seperti dia"_

Jika sang kekasih sedang menggerutu sepanjang rel kereta, Sehun justru mengulum bibirnya guna menahan senyum. Dia sengaja membiarkan Luhan mengisi perjalan mereka dengan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia sengaja bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar gerutuan sang kekasih yang sejujurnya membuatnya kesal. Sehun pun di buat bertanya sejak kapan wanita itu pandai mengumpat bahkan berulang kali mengeluarkan kata menyesal karena sudah mengencaninya, ' _Awas saja, sampai di apartmen nanti aku benar-benar akan membalasmu',_ ia membatin senang, tersenyum miring pada mangsa empuk di sampingnya yang sibuk mengutuk kelakuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap kali pulang dari Gyeonggi, biasanya Sehun akan mengeluh lelah dan langsung merindukan Luhan-nya, namun berbeda dengan sekarang. Meskipun masih dalam aksi mengambek, bibir plum itu tersenyum simpul melihat wanita cantik di sampingnya yang kesulitan menggendong Jasper yang baru bangun tidur, " _Uugh_ kau berat sekali, lagi pula kenapa tidak kita pulangkan saja Dennis pada Baekhyun atau Chanyeol..?", setelah mengomel Luhan di buat cemberut melihat Sehun yang masih betah mendiaminya, dia pun sempat di buat kesal karena Sehun tidak mau memulangkan Dennis dan justru membiarkan ia kerepotan membawa Dennis dari basment ke lantai dua belas gedung apartmen Sehun, "Aku benar-benar menyesal ya Tuhan", desahnya dramatis, ikut masuk ke dalam apartmen baru Sehun ketika Sehun sudah membuka pintu di depannya.

"Dennis turun ya? Tangan eomma pegal"

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan yang sedang meregangkan tangannya yang pegal, apa lagi saat ia melihat Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan meninggalkan Dennis yang berjalan sempoyongan. Sehun yang teramat mencintai wanita itu sudah pasti tergoyah hatinya ketika Luhan melenguh lelah dan memejamkan matanya, dia benar-benar tidak tega, sungguh. Tapi saat ia mengingat kelakuan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu, sisi baik Sehun kembali di kalahkan oleh sisi jahatnya yang ingin mengerjai kekasihnya.

Membiarkan Luhan dan Dennis di depan TV, Sehun masuk kamar mandi dan mengisi _bathup_ dengan air hangat untuk kekasihnya, "Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu", katanya setelah ia mendekati Luhan yang tergolek lemas di atas sofa, "Luhan-ie..", Sehun menarik hidung Luhan karena wanita itu yang tidak mau membuka mata, namun langsung saja tangannya di tepis Luhan dengan kasar, "Mandi saja sana, terus saja marah padaku", Luhan berbalik dan membelakangi Sehun, selain kesal pada aksi merajuk Sehun dia benar-benar lelah karena seharian ini belum beristirahat.

"Aku akan marah lagi ketika kau selesai mandi, ini sudah malam ayo mandi", bujuk Sehun lagi, kini giliran dia yang menyesali aksi cemburunya sehingga membuatnya di hadiahi punggung sempit Luhan.

"Tidak mau, aku lelah.."

"Ya sudah, setelah aku dan Dennis selesai mandi kau sudah harus membuka mata, apa kau dengar?"

" _Emmhh_.."

Sehun di buat berkacak pinggang, mencoba bersabar menghadapi wanita manja itu, "Dennis ayo kita mandi", meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Dennis, "Dennis tidak punya baju ganti _samchon_ "

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, seharusnya tadi dia langsung mengembalikan Dennis bukan malah membawanya ke apartmentnya, "Baiklah, _samchon_ akan menelpon orang tua mu".

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun dan kedua jagoannya, Chanyeol kembali ke kantor karena Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Jasper yang tidak mau lepas dari ibunya.

Dan malam harinya ketika ia sudah pulang dari kantor dan bersiap mengunjungi Dennis dan Japer seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya, pria jangkung itu di buat mengumpat saat menerima pesan singkat dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika Sehun belum mengembalikan Dennis.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, baru saja Chanyeol ingin menyimpan phonselnya ke dalam saku kini dia di buat menggeram saat nomor ponsel Sehun menghubunginya, "Ada apa?", tanyanya ketus setelah ia menerima telpon dari Sehun.

 _"Jemput anakmu di alamat yang ku kirimkan, ingat, jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang alamat itu, berhati-hatilah oke"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan phonselnya, mengecek apa ia sedang salah lihat atau memang benar Sehun yang menghubunginya, "Alamat apa? Aku tidak mengerti?", tanyanya setelah ia memastikan jika memang benar Sehun lah yang sedang menghubunginya.

 _"Datang saja ke alamat itu dan kau akan menemukan salah satu anakmu berada di sana"_

"Ya! apa anakku sedang di culik? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian?"

 _ **Pip**_

Chanyeol yang merasa cemas refleks memukul pelan dinding apartmennya, dia berdebar memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kondisi anaknya saat ini juga.

 _ **Drrttt..**_

Satu pesan masuk, itu dari Sehun yang mengirimkan sebuah alamat padanya. Segera saja ayah beranak dua itu mengambil _coat_ , kunci mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju alamat tersebut, "Apa aku ajak Baekhyun saja ya..?", di pertengahan jalan Chanyeol teringat dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkan kedua anaknya, segera saja ia memutar arah dan menjemput Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun-ah..", panggilnya dari luar _cafe_ Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tidak keluar dari mobil karena terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?"

"Panggilkan Baekhyun", katanya pada sang pemilik _cafe_ yang kebetulan sedang ingin menutup pintu _cafe_.

"Tunggu sebentar", Kyungsoo yang hendak menutup pintu membatalkan niatnya, dia justru berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang bermain bersama Jasper, "BAEKHYUN-AH..", teriaknya menggelegar, Chanyeol bahkan di buat tertawa karenanya.

"IYA...?"

"ADA AYAH DARI KEDUA ANAKMU DI PARKIRAN"

"NE.."

"Mereka tinggal satu atap, dan rumah mereka tidak sebesar istana, tapi kenapa mereka harus berteriak seperti itu", Chanyeol bergumam geli, membayangkan betapa ramainya rumah mungil kedua wanita cantik itu jika ada Luhan juga di sana.

"Ada apa?", Baekhyun bersama Jasper yang bergelayut memeluk pinggangnya mendekati ayah dari kedua buah hatinya.

"Ikut aku menjemput Dennis", Chanyeol bersikap setenang mungkin, menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang sudah membayangkan hal-hal buruk pada putra sulungnya dan sahabatnya.

"Ke Gyeonggi? Yang benar saja ini sudah malam"

"Tidak ke sana, ya sudah ikut saja agar kau tahu", Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya tidak mengetahui di mana letak alamat yang di kirim Sehun - _karena dia membaca kilat pesan Sehun_ \- langsung mendorong pintu di samping kanannya guna menyuruh Baekhyun dan Jasper masuk.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Ke rumah Sehun?", setelah duduk di samping Chanyeol ibu dari kedua bocah kembar itu semakin di buat heran melihat Chanyeol yang melajukam mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Ambil phonselku di dalam saku, ada alamatnya di sana"

 _"N-ne_? Saku apa?"

"Saku celana"

"asssjjsdjkk..", Baekhyun di buat bergumam tidak jelas, apa Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya?, "Jasper-ah, ambilkan phonsel papamu di saku celananya", Baekhyun yang menyadari dia tidak berdua saja dengan Chanyeol langsung meminta si bungsu untuk membantunya.

"Tidak jadi, aku saja yang ambil sendiri", merasa gagal, Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan memberikan benda persegi itu pada wanita di sampingnya, "Buka pesan terakhir dari Sehun"

"Baiklah...", Baekhyun mengambil phonsel berwarna _silver_ tersebut, mencari pesan Sehun sekaligus mengintip adakah pesan 'aneh' dari wanita-wanita centil di luar sana yang menyukai ayah biologis dari kedua anaknya.

"Aku tidak bertukar pesan dengan banyak wanita seperti apa yang ada di dalam otakmu saat ini"

Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah malunya sambil bergumam, "Aku tidak", katanya sudah jelas-jelas bohong.

"Oke kau bohong. Ngomong-ngomong di mana alamat yang Sehun kirim?"

"Sudah ku bilang jika aku tidak", Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan meletakkan phonsel Chanyeol di _dashboard_ , " _Hannamdong, Hannam The Hill, Seoul"_ , Chanyeol membaca alamat itu, dan seketika mata besarnya membola menyadari di mana letak alamat tersebut, "Bukankah itu alamat gedung apartmen yang baru di buka beberapa bulan kemarin?", Chanyeol tahu di mana letak alamat tersebut, itu adalah alamat kawasan apartmen yang baru di pasarkan dua bulan yang lalu. Apartment yang di huni kalangan artis karena tingkat keamanan serta jaminan privasi para penghuni yang di jaga ketat itu adalah tempat yang cukup sunyi dan jauh dari kebisingan pusat kota Seoul, jadi wajar rasanya jika saat ini Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa Sehun sedang bersembunyi di sana untuk menghindari Jaejoong.

Setelah cukup lama mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang, orang tua kandung Dennis dan Jasper itu sampai di apartment Sehun yang terlihat sekali jika masih baru melihat beberapa _furniture_ yang belum di letakkan di tempat yang benar, "Syukurlah kalian cepat datang, aku sudah kewalahan melayani tingkah nakal anak kalian", Sehun yang baru selesai mandi, masih menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi area privatnya menyambut senang orang tua kandung Dennis yang sejak tadi merengek minta pulang. Dia pun semakin kewalahan saat Luhan sudah angkat tangan dan terlelap di atas sofa.

"Salah sendiri kenapa menculik anak orang", kata Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Dennis, "Ooh papa rindu sekali, papa pikir kau di culik oleh orang jahat", katanya dramatis dan membawa Dennis untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Siapa dia?", Baekhyun yang melihat seonggok daging berjenis kelamin perempuan _-dilihat dari kulit dan rambut panjangnya-_ langsung menatap tajam Sehun dan bersiap menghabisi pria itu.

"Dia kekasihku", kata Sehun santai, mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang masih memunggunginya.

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun, Luhan sedang mati-matian berusaha memaafkan mu dan berdoa agar ibumu merestui kalian tapi kau justru berkhianat dan menyimpan wanita lain di apartmen baru mu. Kau benar-benar jahat"

Sehun, Chanyeol, bahkan Dennis dan Jasper di buat melongo mendengar ocehan panjang Baekhyun, "Hei kau, bangun..!"

Secepat kilat Sehun menangkis tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menjambak rambut panjang Luhan - _yang Baekhyun kira wanita lain-,_ "Akan aku adukan pada Luhan sekarang juga", Baekhyun mengeluarkan phonselnya, mendial nomor phonsel Luhan dan..

 _ **Drrrttttt**_

 _ **Drrrttttt**_

"Phonsel Luhan ada pada mu? Kau mencurinya?", tuduhnya yang melupakan betapa kayanya seorang Oh Sehun. Kemudian Baekhyun mendekati lagi wanita yang asik tertidur itu dan menyentuh bahunya, "Kau tidur atau mati? Apa kau tahu jika Sehun sudah punya kekasih? Jangan merebut kekasih orang, masih banyak pria single di dunia ini", katanya yang membuat Luhan ingin sekali meremas mulutnya, "Hei, bangun..!"

"Eomma, itu adalah Lulu eomma. Kenapa eomma sangat kasar padanya?", Dennis yang tidak tahan melihat kelakuan ibunya segera melindungi Luhan dan memeluk punggung wanita bermata rusa itu, "Lulu eomma sedang tidur", katanya yang membuat rahang Baekhyun jatuh dengan mata melotot lucu, "Dia Luhan?", tanyanya, jari-jarinya sudah menunjuk seonggok daging tak berdaya itu.

"Iya, memangnya kau kira dia siapa? Kau lupa dengan bentuk tubuh sahabatmu?", mengabaikan delikan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai sesuatu guna menutupi dada telanjangnya, Sehun menyisir rambut halus kekasihnya yang tergerai indah, "Hei bangun, kau sudah membuatku terlihat jahat di mata sahabatmu"

"Oh Sehuuuun~ aku masih mengantuk"

"Kau lihat, siapa lagi yang bisa merengek dan menepis tanganku begitu saja selain sahabat kesayanganmu dan burung hantu itu"

Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum mendarat di bumi hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan bisa berada di Seoul terlebih lagi berada di apartmen Sehun, "Luhan-ie, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Apa Sehun menculikmu lagi seperti dulu?"

" _Hmm_ , dia menculikku", Luhan bergumam malas, dia tidak bohong, matanya benar-benar terasa kantuk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Xi? Apa dia tahu jika putri semata wayangnya hilang?"

"..."

Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga ibu dua anak itu di buat kesal karenanya, "XI LUHAN BANGUN ATAU KU TENDANG PANTATMU"

 _Sret_

"Aku bangun", meskipun sudah lama tidak merasakan bangun pagi akibat tendangan kaki Baekhyun atau pun teriakan Kyungsoo, tapi Luhan cukup sadar untuk tidak memancing emosi Baekhyun yang membuat pantatnya harus rela merasakan tendangan dari kaki kecil namun memilik tenaga super milik sang sahabat.

"Dia memang cukup payah dalam hal bangun tidur"

Luhan mendengus, membiarkan Sehun merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, "Aku sudah di izinkan oleh appa karena Sehun yang menghadiahi ku apartmen ini, jadi kau tenang saja", jelasnya untuk mengembalikan Baekhyun mendarat di bumi dengan selamat.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah memberikan apartment ini padamu?"

"Ya sudah aku akan kembali lagi ke Gyeonggi kalau begitu"

Melihat perdebatan kecil pasangan kekasih di depannya, Baekhyun jadi yakin jika Luhan tidaklah berbohong, apa lagi saat ia melihat senyum dan wajah cerah keduanya membuatnya benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana bisa Tuan Xi dan Myungsoo mengizinkan putri cantik mereka tinggal serumah dengan pria mesum macam Sehun? Lihat saja penampilan Sehun sekarang, belum satu hari saja pria itu sudah bertelanjang dada dan memamerkan tubuh sempurnanya tanpa canggung sedikitpun. Tidak bisa, Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya tinggal di kandang pria cabul macam Sehun, "Sehun-ssi, ada berapa kamar di apartment mu?"

"Apartment ku", koreksi Luhan, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai apartmen Sehun.

"Ada satu", Sehun menjawab jujur, sebenarnya ada dua, tapi kamar yang satunya sudah dia sulap untuk menjadi ruang kerjanya karena dia memang berniat untuk tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh tinggal berdua saja dengan Luhan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir kau bisa tidur sekamar dengan Luhan di setiap malamnya? Enak saja, aku tidak mau Luhan bernasib sama dengan ku"

Semua orang dewasa di sana menyimak dengan baik segala ocehan Baekhyun, dokter cantik itu sedang terbawa perasaan dan mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang akan bernasib sama dengannya, "Tenang saja, aku sudah menstock banyak kondom di kamar kami", Sehun mengerling Chanyeol, meminta sang sahabat untuk membawa wanita cerewet itu pulang agar ia bisa beristirahat dan menghabiskan malam pertamanya dengan Luhan di rumah baru mereka.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah kami, pria punya kondom seperti mu tidak boleh menyimpan gadis di dalam kamarnya"

"Baekhyun-ah"

"APA?"

Chanyeol melipat bibirnya sedangkan pasangan kekasih di depannya terkekeh lucu melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berani membentak Chanyeol.

"Eomma, Dennis belum mandi, Dennis juga lapar karena belum makan"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si sulung yang sudah dia abaikan, "Jadi si brengsek ini juga tidak memberi anakku makan?", tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku bahkan dari tadi siang belum makan apa pun", Sehun balik menggerutu sehingga membuat wanita di sampingnya langsung khawatir padanya, "Serius? Apa kau lapar sayang? _Hm_?", Luhan mengusap perut telanjang kekasihnya, "Ingat aku masih marah pada mu", Sehun menjauhkan tangan Luhan, belum kapok untuk mengerjai sang kekasih.

"Padahal aku berniat memasakkan sesuatu untukmu jika di lemari es aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ku masak"

"Tidak mau, masakan mu tidak enak"

 _Nyut_

 _"Awww_ ya Luhan-ah"

"Katakan sekali lagi jika masakanku tidak enak!"

"Masakan mu memang tidak enak Luhanie, kau kan tidak bisa memasak"

Luhan mendelikkan mata rusanya pada sang sahabat yang tidak membantunya, "Kau juga tidak bisa Byun Baek"

"Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak?"

Luhan melepaskan cubitannya di perut kekasihnya, ia beralih menghadap Chanyeol dan siap untuk membongkar aib sahabatnya, "Dia hanya bisa memasak air, selebihnya tidak bisa. Tanyakan saja pada kedua anak mu itu"

"Benarkah itu Dennis, Jasper?", tanya Chanyeol pada kedua buah hatinya. Dan pria berlesung pipi itu langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa saat ia melihat kedua buah hatinya mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mempunyai ayah jika kalian membocorkan aib eomma", Baekhyun bergumam sedih, mengutuk mulut Luhan yang membalas mulut cerewetnya.

"Jika eomma kalian tidak bisa memasak siapa yang memberi kalian makan selama ini?"

"Kyungie eomma/Kyung eomma", bocah kembar itu menjawab kompak, membuat kedua dokter cantik di sana mendengus keras dan menekuk wajah cantik mereka.

"Baiklah aku mengerti", kata Chanyeol dan Sehun, tidak menyangka wanita yang katanya lihai menggunakan pisau di meja operasi itu justru tidak mempunyai keahlian di meja dapur.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, Kami tidak bisa memasak karena Kyungsoo yang mengharamkan dapurnya untuk kami sentuh", Baekhyun membela diri, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam saja, toh Sehun juga sudah tahu betapa parahnya ia dalam hal masak memasak.

"Bisakah kalian pulang sekarang? Aku dan wanita ini ingin beristirahat", selama Baekhyun masih sibuk mengendalikan urat malunya, Sehun menengahi sekaligus menghentikan lamunan Chanyeol yang sedang memikirkan masa lalu kedua anaknya yang ternyata tumbuh besar berkat peran besar Kyungsoo. Dia akan berterima kasih pada wanita pandai memasak tersebut setelah ini.

"Ya sudah aku pulang"

Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati, mensyukuri topik memasak mereka yang membuat ibu dua anak itu lupa tentang sahabatnya yang mulai malam ini akan tinggal serumah bahkan satu kemar dengannya, " _Daah_ Dennis, Jasper, hati-hati..", kata Sehun senang, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol yang bisa menebak akal bulusnya.

" _Daah_ samchon, _daah_ Lulu eomma"

"Iya sayang..", Luhan membalas lambaian kedua tangan si kembar, ingin memeluk pria di sampingnya namun urung saat Sehun langsung masuk kamar tanpa berujar satu kata pun padanya, "Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku hanya karena aku mencium pipi Myungsoo dan Taeyong?", tanyanya tidak percaya, kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan membiarkan Sehun serta kemarahannya tidur sendiri di kamar yang beum ia ketahui bagaimana bentuknya.

"KAU AKAN MENYESAL KARENA SUDAH MELEWATKAN MOMEN LANGKAH INI OH SEHUN"

Nyatanya wanita cantik yang sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas itu tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak, dia menyayangkan saja jika malam ini harus mereka lewati dengan perang dingin seperti ini. Saat berjauhan mereka mati-matian ingin segera bertemu namun saat sudah berada di bawah atap yang sama mereka berdua malah bertengkar tidak jelas, Luhan benar-benar menyayangkan keputusan Sehun yang memilih untuk mengabaikannya, "Sudahlah terserah kau saja, aku lelah", Luhan meletakkan kedua betisnya ke sandaran sofa dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lantat, dia butuh banyak oksigen untuk melancarkan aliran darah di otaknya yang mulai buntu. Dia harus bisa berfikir jernih dalam kondisi sekarat seperti ini. Dan ya, Luhan yakin jika Sehun tidak beanr-benar marah padanya. Dia seribu persen yakin jika Sehun hanya berpura-pura saja, "Jika kau menyudahi aktingmu aku tidak akan sudih memaafkan mu", gumamnya yang membuat sang kekasih yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, berbeda dengan sang kekasih yang sudah terlelap akibat lelah menggerutu, pria yang beberapa bulan lagi akan berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu justru sedang menatapi langit kamarnya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia pulang ke rumahnya agar sang ibu berhenti mencarinya atau justru tetap di sini bersama wanita yang membuatnya bahagia.

Lelah berfikir, masih dengan bertelanjang dada namun sudah mengganti handuknya dengan boxer hitam, Sehun keluar dari kamar dan terkekeh saat melihat sang kekasih yang tidur dalam posisi mengenaskan, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Apa kau ingin mematahkan lehermu?", monolognya dan segera memindahkan Luhan ke kamar mereka agar wanita itu mendapatkan tidur berkualitasnya.

Setelah membaringkan Luhan, mata sipit Sehun meneliti penampilan kekasihnya, menggeleng saat rasanya semakin lama semakin banyak saja hal baru yang ia ketahui tentang kekasihnya, "Aku baru tahu jika kau bisa tidur senyenyak ini tanpa mandi bahkan masih mengenakan _dress_ dan sepatu", setelah menggelemg dramatis tangan lihai Sehun langsung bergerak cepat dan melepas satu persatu benda yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya. Dari mulai sepatu, kaos kaki, jam tangan, jepit rambut, _dress_ dan terakhir adalah _underwear_ Luhan. Semuanya Sehun lepas sehingga membuat wanita yang sedang mendapatkan pelecehan seksual itu mendesah dingin akibat hawa pendingin ruangan yang menusuk kulit telanjanganya, "Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidur dengan nyaman", selesai menelanjangi sang kekasih, Sehun ikut berbaring dan menarik tubuh polos itu dalam pelukannya, "Selamat tidur sayang, saranghae"

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pagi, si cantik yang tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun berkat tangan lihai kekasihnya sudah membuka matanya sejak tadi.

Selama ia kenal dengan pria yang masih tidur di sampingnya, Luhan rasa baru pagi ini dia bangun lebih dulu. Salahkan Sehun yang tidak menyelimutinya sehingga Luhan menggigil kedinginan yang membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata dan langsung di hadapkan wajah bayi kekasihnya yang sedang memeluknya erat, "Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat itu menahan nafsumu Sehun-ah? Kau hebat", satu kecupan di bibir Luhan hadiahkan untuk kekasihnya yang sampai detik ini begitu kuat menahan libidonya dan tidak menyetubuhinya di saat suasana benar-benar sudah mendukung.

Kemudaian mata rusa itu melirik lagi ke jam digital di atas nakas sebelum beralih meneliti kamar barunya yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa hari kedepan. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, kembali tidur pun dia tidak bisa karena matanya yang tidak merasa kantuk.

Luhan bangun dari posisi nyamannya dan melepaskan kungkungan kekasihnya yang sedang bermimpi indah, ia menuju satu-satunya lemari yang ada di sana dan mengambil kemeja besar kekasihnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos.

Setelahnya kaki mungil itu melangkah cepat ke arah dapur mereka yang sepertinya belum pernah di sentuh, "Aku penasaran sejak kapan kau membeli apartmen ini", tangan yang sering mencubit perut kekasihnya itu sudah bergerak lincah melepas semua sarung dan plastik yang menutupi beberapa _furniture_ di area dapur. Dia begitu senang dengan keadaannya saat ini sehingga untuk membalas kebaikan kekasihnya wanita cantik itu berniat membuatkan sang kekasih sarapan dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang sangat payah.

Luhan membuka lemari es, matanya berbinar menatap banyaknya bahan makanan yang tersusun rapi di sana, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya", katanya senang, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat _oatmeal_ dan jus sayur untuk kekasihnya, "Maafkan aku jika hasilnya akan membuat perutmu sakit, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha", ia bermonolog lagi, mulai memasak sambil mengikuti tutorial yang ada di phonselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pikir saat ia membuka mata ia akan di hadapkan dengan wajah polos kekasihnya yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Namun pagi ini Sehun di buat kecewa melihat sebelahnya yang kosong dan tidak ada Luhan di sana. Dia pun di buat heran apa yang membuat kekasihnya bisa bangun lebih dulu darinya tanpa ada yang membangunkannya.

Malas berfikir, Sehun mengambil handuk, memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya untuk memulai paginya sebagai seorang CEO dari perusahaan tersohor, "Padahal aku berniat mandi pagi berdua dengan mu Luhan-ie", monolognya sambil menghadap cermin untuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya setelah ia selesai mandi.

Setelah urusan paginya sudah selesai, Sehun keluar kamar guna mencari sang kekasih, dan seketika bibir yang sering mencium bibir belah kekasihnya itu tersenyum simpul melihat tubuh kecil Luhan bergerak lincah merapikan apartmen mereka, " _Ughh_ jariku sakit", si cantik melepaskan pengait gorden yang ingin ia pasang, namun sayangnya benda cukup tajam itu menusuk jarinya sehingga Luhan langsung saja melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan ingin berbalik masuk ke kamar sebelum ia di kagetkan melihat sosok pria luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar sambil menyimpan satu tangannya ke dalam celana hitam dan bibir yang tersenyum amat manis padanya.

"Selamat pagi", sapanya pada pria yang hari ini menggunakan suit hitam untuk menutupi kemeja putihnya, kaki kecil itu begitu senangnya berlari kecil ke arah kekasihnya dan memeluk pria luar biasa mempesona itu.

Sehun menerima pelukan kekasihnya, niat awalnya ingin melanjutkan aksi marahnya namun dia tidak mau kehilangan wajah bahagiasl sang kekasih, "Sudah berapa lama kau bangun?", tanyanya sambil menyisir rambut halus kekasihnya yang masih betah memeluknya, "Dua jam yang lalu", Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah wanita di depannya dan mencuri ciuman selamat paginya untuk mengisi energi tubuhnya yang mulai melemah.

"Apa yang membuatmu bangun lebih dulu dariku?", Sehun membawa jari-jarinya untuk mengelap bibir mengkilap basah Luhan, menggendong koala sang kekasih ke meja makan sementara ia tetap berdiri tanpa mau menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang kekasihnya, "Seseorang menelanjangi ku, aku kedinginan", Kaki mungil itu melingkar manis di pingang kekasihnya dan mencuri satu kecupan lagi di bibir yang baru saja melumat habis bibirnya.

"Aku sudah memelukmu, apa itu masih kurang?"

" _Hm_ , suhu pendingin ruangannya sangat dingin, aku bahkan sampai menggigil"

"Maaf aku belum sempat mengaturnya karena sama dengan mu, aku baru tidur di sini tadi malam"

"Sungguh? Aku pikir kau sudah sering tidur di sini saat melihat banyaknya pakaianmu yang menggantung pongah di lemari"

Sehun terkekeh, memperlihatkan sepasang gigi taring dan eyesmilenya yang sangat Luhan suka, "Siang nanti aku janji mata cantik mu akan menemukan _dress-dress_ manis dan beberapa keperluan wanita lainnya ada di kamar kita"

"Kau serius?"

Sehun mengecup mata cantik yang berbinar bahagia itu, "Serius..", katanya yang membuat wajah segarnya di hadiahi ciuman bertubi dari wanita di depannya, "Luhanie aku lapar, dari kemarin siang aku belum makan", katanya untuk menghentikan ciuman Luhan, dia bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja hal itu akan menyulitkannya berangkat kerja dan berujung menelanjangi Luhan lagi.

Setelah membasahi seluruh wajah kekasihnya, Luhan melompat turun dari atas meja, menuju pantry untuk menyiapkan menu paginya yang sudah ia buat susah payah, "Ini sarapan untuk kekasihku, aku pikir kau masih marah padaku sehingga aku ingin berdamai denganmu dengan cara membuat sarapan untukmu"

Selama Luhan menyiapkan sarapan dan menuang jus untuknya, mata sipit itu menatap horor makanan di depannya, dia tidak yakin sama sekali dengan rasa masakan kekasihnya, "Jangan mengkhawatirkan rasanya, ini _oatmeal_ , tidak boleh menambah banyak rasa di dalamnya selain rasa alami dari buah-buahannya", katanya yang bisa membaca raut jijik kekasihnya.

"Baiklah aku makan..", kata Sehun pasrah, dia tidak tahu kenapa ia berakhir cinta mati dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak bisa membuatkannya sarapan, "Kau tidak makan?", tanyanya saat ia melihat Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa melakukan apa pun, wanita itu hanya bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikannya, "Aku sudah makan buah dan sereal satu jam yang lalu", Luhan mengelap bibir kekasihnya, membiarkan Sehun mengisi perutnya yang lapar sebelum pria itu pergi ke kantor, "Bagaimana rasanya?", ia bertanya penasaran.

"Lumayan.."

"Jika kau sakit kau tidak boleh melupakan jika kekasihmu adalah seorang dokter"

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika kau sudah berhenti menjadi dokter?"

Si cantik membalas sindiran kekasihnya dengan kekehan renyah, "Jam berapa kau pulang hari ini?", dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Akan ku usahakan pulang secepatnya"

"Aku akan menunggu"

"Jangan keluar apartmen tanpa izinku, kau harus ingat itu"

"Aku tahu, tapi Sehun-ah, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi ku, apa itu boleh?"

"Boleh asalkan mereka tidak mencuri mu dariku"

"Baiklah akan ku katakan pada mereka untuk membawa banyak makanan untukku, aku tidak mau mati kelaparan di sini"

Sehun mengambil tissue untuk mengelap mulutnya setelah menghabsikan sarapannya dan beralih menghadap sang kekasih, "Kalau kau lapar kau harus belajar masak, lihat saja di Internet untuk panduannya", nasihatnya, masih berusaha mendapatkan istri yang sempurna impiannya.

"Akan ku lakukan..", Luhan bersungguh-sungguh, dia tidak boleh mengandalkan Kyungsoo dan restoran lainnya untuk mengenyangkan perutnya, "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, ingat pesanku", Luhan mengangguk, menikmati ciuman kedua di pagi harinya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengantar kekasihnya, "Hati-hati sayang..", katanya pada kekasihnya yang sudah memasuki _lift_.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya Sehun tidaklah langsung berangkat ke kantor, pria itu masih ingat dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya sehingga Sehun menyempatkan waktunya mampir ke rumah untuk mengecek kondisi sang ibu, "Eomma..", panggilnya sambil berkeliling rumah untuk mencari sang ibu.

"Dekat aquarium"

Sehun menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang merawat ikan-ikan kecil peliharaannya, "Dari mana saja? Semalam kau tidak pulang?", Jaejoong mengalihkan fokusnya dari ikan-ikan kecil itu kepada anaknya yang tampan dan mengecup pipi tirus sang anak, "Aku tidur di apartemen Chanyeol, kami sedang ada proyek besar", katanya tidak sepenuhnya bohong, dia dan kedua sahabatnya memang sedang membuat proyek besar untuk menambah tumpukan uang mereka.

"Jangan terlalu mamaksakan diri, ingat dengan kesehatanmu"

"Sehun-ah, Jae eomma"

Mood bagus Sehun mendadak turun drastis melihat Jessica yang mengganggu momen paginya bersama sang ibu, "Hai Jes..", sapanya sungkan, "Oke eomma sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, pekerjaan ku menungguku", untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari tanggal tunangan yang sedang di gembar gemborkan oleh kedua wanita itu, Sehun bersama senyum dan wajah berserinya melangkah cepat menjauh dari sana, dia tidak mau mood bagusnya karena Luhan mendadak hilang karena Jessica.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak melihat senyum ceria itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Jaejong tidak melihat wajah berseri Sehun. Siulannya, mata berbinarnya, semua itu sempat hilang dari wajah putra tersayangnya namun sekarang dia melihat itu lagi. Ini semua pasti karena Luhan. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sehun sebahagia itu selain wanita bermata rusa itu, ' _Eomma tahu ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, apa kau bertemu dengan wanita itu?',_ Jaejoong membatin sedih, menyayangkan hubungan mereka yang tidak sedekat dulu. Biasanya semua hal yang di lakukan Sehun selalu mudah ia pantau, namun sekarang Sehun dengan lihainya selalu berhasil lolos dari pengawasannya.

"Jae eomma.."

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang putra pada wanita cantik di depannya, "Ne sayang? Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa Sehun semakin hari semakin jauh saja, bisakah kita mempercepat semuanya?"

Jaejoong terdiam, apa yang di katakan Jessica memang benar, Sehun bahkan sudah beberapa kali tidak pulang ke rumah dengan alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, "Eomma akan bicarakan lagi dengan Sehun, kau tahu betapa sulitnya meminta waktu berdua dengannya karena kesibuknnya"

Wanita bermarga Jung itu tersenyum senang, dia harus mendapatkan kepastian. Dia tidak mau di gantung seperti ini sementara umurnya sudah menginjak dua puluh lima lebih, "Jangan terlalu lama eommonim"

" _Hm_ , akan eomma usahakan"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 _ **9,5K**_

 _ **Review juseyo**_


	25. Chapter 24

Sepertinya dokter muda bermata rusa yang sering berkilau cantik itu sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kembali setelah dua hari dia tinggal serumah dengan pria yang di cintainya dan juga mencintainya.

Ibarat musim semi, hatinya bermekeran dengan perasaan membuncah bahagia setiap kali menerima perlakuan manis sang kekasih yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang ratu di dalam hidupnya.

Sehun sangat perhatian dan selalu mempunyai waktu untuk berdua dengannya, setidaknya hal itulah yang bisa Luhan simpulkan.

Seperti saat ini, Setelah pulang dari kantor, sebelum makan siang Sehun bersama beberapa _paper bag_ di tangannya untuk memenuhi _wardrobe_ Luhan langsung memeluk menciumnya dan menanyakan apa saja yang Luhan lakukan hari ini.

Luhan merasa senang tentu saja, tidak banyak pria yang perhatian dan sangat manis seperti Sehun, tidak banyak pria yang mencintai wanitanya sebesar Sehun mencintai dirinya sehingga pria itu rela melakukan apa saja demi dirinya termasuk menentang keputusan Jaejoong yang terus mendesaknya untuk segera meresmikan pertunangannya dengan wanita pilihan Jaejoong.

Luhan bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana, salahkan Sehun yang terlalu percaya padanya sehingga pria itu sering meletakkan phonselnya di sembarang tempat tanpa curiga sedikitpun pada Luhan yang kerap kali mencuri baca sederet pesan dari Jaejoong yang memintanya pulang dan menemani Jessica melakukan ini dan itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajah sendu itu?"

Luhan menghentikan lamunan dan prasangka buruknya tentang Jessica yang ternyata masih tinggal di rumah Sehun, betapa beruntungnya wanita itu yang bisa menjadi pilihan terakhir Jaejoong untuk kandidat calon istri Sehun.

"Luhan-ah.."

 _"N-ne?"_

"Kau melamun"

Luhan tersenyum, beralih berbaring di atas tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang beristirahat di sofa di depan TV yang sedang menyala, "Sehun-ah maafkan aku..."

Sehun membenarkan posisi Luhan yang sedang tengkurap di atas tubuhnya, "Maaf untuk?"

"Beberapa kali aku membuka phonselmu dan membaca beberapa pesan yang di kirim oleh ibumu dan wanita itu", sesuai saran dokter, dia tidak boleh memikirkan dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri, jadi dengan keyakinannya bahwa Sehun tidak akan memarahinya Luhan memilih jujur dan mengakui perbuatannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan?", sejujurnya tanpa Luhan beritahu pun Sehun sudah tahu, matanya beberapa kali tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan yang membuka phonselnya. Tapi merasa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun yang bisa membuat Luhan marah Sehun hanya diam saja dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan ketika Luhan mengakui perbuatannya maka jangan salahkan Sehun jika kadar cintanya pada wanita jujur itu semakin besar.

"Hubunganmu dengan ibumu semakin memburuk karenaku, aku merasa tidak enak"

"Bukan salahmu, salahnya yang tidak mau melihat anaknya bahagia"

Luhan ingin menangis rasanya, dia tahu seberapa dekat hubungan anak dan ibu itu namun saat melihat kerenggangan di antara keduanya Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah, "Apa kelebihan wanita itu sehingga ibumu sangat menyukainya?"

"Pantaskah aku memuji wanita lain di depan kekasihku yang sedang bersedih?"

Luhan menggeleng namun berujar, "Katakan saja, aku hanya ingin tahu"

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya, memilih menuruti kemauan sang kekasih, "Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, fisiknya kau bisa nilai sendiri"

"Aku jauh lebih cantik", celetuknya tidak mau kalah.

"Kau benar, lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Sifatnya?"

"Sama seperti mu, dia baik bahkan saking baiknya dia mau-mau saja di atur eommaku untuk di jodohkan dengan ku"

"Kau tampan dan kaya raya makanya dia mau, wanita mana yang tidak mau"

"Apa kau menyukaiku karena aku tampan dan kaya?"

"Itu salah satu alasannya tapi untuk alasan utamanya adalah...", Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menatap polos sang kekasih. Dia tidak bermasud menggoda tetapi itulah yang terlihat di mata Sehun saat ini, "Rahasia, aku tidak akan memberitahu mu"

"Apa alasannya, ayo beritahu aku..!?"

"Kata orang kalau mencintai itu kita tidak butuh alasan"

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kita harus mempunyai alasan"

"Kenapa jadi mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku sedang bertanya tentang calon tunangan mu"

"Apa lagi yang harus ku katakan, dia cantik, kaya raya dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang", Sehun melirik Luhan, melihat reaksi sang kekasih saat ia mengungkit tentang keluarga, "Dia wanita pintar saat kami berada di fakultas dan univeristas yang sama beberapa tahun lalu, kami sempat berteman dan _yaaa you know what I mean"_

"Aku yakin jika kalian pernah terlibat sebuah hubungan yang spesial, apa aku benar?"

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Aku cemburu, hanya saja itu masa lalumu dan aku akan menjadikan semua itu sebagai pelajaran untukku"

"Kau sangat dewasa"

"Aku mempunyai kehidupan yang sangat berat bahkan setelah aku bertemu dengan mu, bisa di bilang aku sudah melewati semua masalah dari masalah terbesar bahkan masalah terkecil sekalipun, jadi aku sudah kebal dengan semuanya, aku rasa aku bahkan sudah mati rasa mengingat beratnya kehidupan yang ku lalui", curhatnya tanpa sadar, ia ingin mengeluh lelah pada kekasihnya dan berharap dapat hidup dengan bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya setelah semua cobaan yang dia lalui. Namun sayang, lagi-lagi nasib baik belum berpihak padanya sehingga dia masih harus bersembunyi sementara pria yang di cintainya, pria yang di harapkan akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya justru sudah di jodohkan dengan wanita lain yang jauh lebih sempurna dari dirinya.

Saat Sehun memuji Jessica, bohong jika hatinya tidak berdenyut sakit dengan perasaan luar biasa iri, iri pada kesempurnaan hidup yang di miliki wanita blasteran tersebut, _"Hiks..",_ Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya, tidak tahu juga kenapa air matanya bisa jatuh semudah itu di depan sang kekasih yang sedang menatapnya kasihan.

"Menangislah, jangan di tahan..!", Sehun membawa tangannya untuk mengusap punggung bergetar wanita di pelukannya, "Terima kasih sudah mencurahkan sebagian isi hatimu padaku, teruslah lakukan itu, jadikan aku satu-satunya orang yang kau cari saat kau sedang membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita"

"Aku sakit, _Hiks.."_

"Ara, hatimu pasti sakit sekali, maafkan eomma ku, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikannya setelah ini"

"Bagaimana jika dia tetap melarangmu bahkan untuk bertemu dengan ku?"

Sehun mengelap air mata sang kekasih dengan ibu jarinya, mengecup kedua mata basah tersebut dan berujar, "Ingatlah aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun tapi jangan pernah meragukan seberapa besar cinta yang ku berikan untukmu"

Meskipun tidak puas dengan jawaban Sehun, wanita yang masih menangis sedih itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pria di bawahnya, "Luhan-ie.."

"..."

"Jangan memikirkan apa pun, aku tidak mau kau setress"

"Emh.."

"Katakan saja jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, jika tidak kau bisa memanggil kedua sahabat mu untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu?"

"Aku tidak mau terlalu membebani mereka"

"Selain mereka, siapa yang menjadi tempat berbagimu selama ini, bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Luhan bangun, masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak saat Sehun menanyakan tentang ibunya, ' _Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupa ibuku, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau sudah tidak ada. Sehun-ah bagaimana ini? Dadaku sesak sekali rasanya_ '

Dari luar kamar mandi, Sehun menatap sedih pintu berkaca buram tersebut. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Luhan semakin sedih, hanya saja dari dulu dia benar-benar penasaran siapa orang tua Luhan dan bagaimana keluarga Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Sehun ingin bertanya baik-baik pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, bahkan pada Myungsoo dan Tuan Xi, tapi Sehun selalu mengurungkan niatnya saat tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar mereka membahas tentang ibu. Saat Baekhyun bercerita tentang masa lalu bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Luhan pun wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengatakan jika mereka bernasib sama yang membuat kepala Sehun pening memikirkannya, Sehun tahu, kata ibu sangat sensitif untuk seorang Xi Luhan, dan Sehun berjanji tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi agar wanita yang di cintainya tidak merasa sedih.

Membiarkan Luhan melampiaskan kesedihannya, Sehun keluar apartmen untuk menyelesaikan salah satu masalahnya, masalahnya dengan sang ibu yang ngotot ingin menikahkannya dengan wanita yang tidak dia cintai. Sejujurnya Sehun agak ragu, jika saja Luhan mau menceritakan bagaimana keluarganya mungkin Sehun punya kesempatan untuk membela Luhan di depan ibunya, namun sayang, wanita berwajah sendu itu justru memilih bungkam sehingga Sehun harus memutar otak bagaimana caranya dia menjunjung tinggi harga diri Luhan di depan ibunya.

Sampai di rumahnya Sehun bertemu dengan sang ayah yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kantor, "Tumben pulang", Yunho menyindir sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh, dia tidak marah, dia hanya bercanda, buktinya Sehun terkekeh dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya, "Ada yang harus ku bicarakan, dan itu penting"

"Tentang wanita simpanan mu?", Tebak Yunho tepat sasaran sehingga mengundang kekekan ringan dari si anak semata wayang.

 _"Dia bukan simpanan ku, dia calon menantu appa",_ bisiknya sehingga menciptakan kekehan ringan dari sang ayah.

Dari lantai dua, mata cantik itu menatap sendu momen hangat antara sang suami dan sang anak, dulu mereka sering bersenda gurau seperti itu, tapi sekarang semuanya lenyap karena keegoisannya dan kenekatan Sehun yang mempertahankan Luhan dan menolak keras keinginannya.

"Eomma, kenapa melamun?", seperti biasa, satu kecupan untuk sang ibu setiap kali ia baru pulang ke rumah.

"Kau terlihat bahagia? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, tersenyum tipis pada ayahnya yang lebih memilih masuk kamar dari pada harus meladeni mulut istrinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menyakitinya, "Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada eomma"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku, Jessica dan Luhan"

Jaejoong mundur, "Sudahlah, eomma tidak punya waktu"

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini"

"Oh Sehun bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Lupakah kau siapa yang melahirkan, merawat dan membesarkanmu?"

"Eomma tidak ikhlas merawatku? Eomma menyesal melahirkan ku sehingga eomma meminta balas budi dengan cara memaksaku menuruti semua kemauan eomma?"

"Bukan begitu", Jaejoong panik, dia tidak bermaksud demikian, sungguh hadirnya Sehun adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya di tengah penyakit parah yang sudah di deritanya sejak ia kecil, "Tidak begitu sayang, kau salah paham"

"Tapi eomma selalu memaksaku menuruti semua kemauan eomma, sementara aku hanya meminta waktu untuk berbicara serius sebentar saja eomma langsung menolak"

"Itu karena kau ingin membicarakan Luhan"

"Memangnya apa salahnya dengan Luhan?"

"Kau tahu jika eomma tidak menyukainya"

"Eomma tidak adil, aku tidak bahagia sedikitpun saat sedang bersama wanita pilihan eomma tapi eomma justru melarangku berhubungan dengan wanita yang membuatku bahagia"

"Kau bahagia? Bertengkar setiap hari dan berjauhan dengan eomma adalah hal yang membahagiakan untuk mu?"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya, mengutuk penyakit jantung yang di miliki sang ibu sehingga dia harus hati-hati dalam mengolah mulutnya yang terkadang jauh lebih pedas dari mulut Kyungsoo yang sedang memarahi Kai, "Baiklah aku salah, aku memang salah, aku salah kembali ke rumah ini", Sehun mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya, langsung melangkah cepat karena tidak tahan berada di dekat sang ibu. Sehun kesal, dia marah tentu saja. Apa semua anak harus mengalah pada ibunya? Apa semua anak harus menuruti segala perintah ibunya termasuk perintah yang tidak membuatnya bahagia dan malah membuatnya tertekan?

Baru satu langkah Sehun keluar rumah namun dia berhenti saat wajah sedih sang kekasih terngiang di benaknya. Seperti apa kata ayah Luhan jika ia tidak boleh menunda masalahnya, terlebih lagi Luhan, wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu sudah melewati banyak kesulitan dalam hidupnya, jadi, dengan besarnya cinta yang dia berikan dan kebahagiaan yang dia doakan agar segera menghampiri mereka, Sehun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah guna menemui sang ibu yang masih terdiam di posisi sebelumnya, "Eomma.."

Jaejoong yang sedang melamun menatap sendu wajah lelah putranya, "Mau bertengkar lagi?"

"Ini permintaan terakhir ku sebagai anak eomma", Sehun menatap lekat bola mata ibunya yang mengingatkannya dengan mata sang kekasih, "Bisakah eomma kembali seperti dulu? Eomma yang sangat menyukai Luhan dan merestui hubungan kami. Jika eomma merestui kami aku akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini dan menjadi Sehun yang eomma mau"

"Jika eomma tidak merestui?"

"Maka.., _Selamat tinggal eomma_ ", enggan berlama-lama, Sehun yang sudah bisa menebak jawaban ibunya langsung melesat pergi, dia belum mau pulang ke apartemen dan menemui Luhan. Wajahnya sedang kusut dan pikirannya sedang kacau, Luhan akan semakin merasa bersalah jika wanita itu mengetahui keadaannya, dan lebih parahnya Luhan lebih memilih meninggalkannya karena rasa bersalahnya. Tidak bisa, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Setelah Sehun pergi, sang kepala keluarga yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran anak dan istrinya hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung bergetar Jaejoong.

Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan bisa membela salah satu di antara keduanya. Anggap saja dia pengecut karena di saat dua orang tersayangnya bertengkar dia justru diam saja tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tapi Yunho bisa apa, dia tahu apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan, dan dia pun tahu bagaimana kekehnya putranya menentang keinginan Jaejoong.

Yunho rasa, Jaejoong pastilah sedang menyamakan kisah cinta mereka dua puluh delapan tahun lalu dengan kisah cinta Sehun sekarang. Dulunya, kenapa mereka bisa menghasilkan Sehun di antara mereka bukanlah karena cinta. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan, alasan yang sangat klise, ibunya dan ibu Jaejoong bersahabat dekat dan keduanya terlibat perjanjian konyol yang harus menikahkan kedua anak mereka ketika mereka sudah besar. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong kekeh ingin menjodohkan Sehun.

Yunho rasa, istrinya pasti menganggap Sehun sama seperti dirinya yang bisa mencintai Jessica seiring berjalannya waktu, sama halnya dengan dia yang mencintai Jaejoong setelah satu tahun lebih mereka di jodohkan. Tapi Jaejoong salah, Sehun memang mirip dengannya, tapi dalam urusan cinta Yunho yakin mereka jauh berbeda. Sehun sangat kekeh dengan keputusan yang ia buat, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan Yunho hanya bisa menyaksikan siapa yang kalah dalam pertengkaran keduanya. Sehun yang menyerah atas cintanya pada Luhan atau justru Jaejoong yang menurunkan harga dirinya dan mau menerima Luhan yang bukan berasal dari keluarga terhormat sama seperti Jaejoong.

Banyak alasan kenapa Jaejoong tidak menyukai Luhan. Salah satunya tahta dan status sosial yang begitu Jaejoong junjung tinggi. Jaejoong berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan terpandang. Wajar jika Jaejoong bersih kekeh ingin mendapatkan wanita yang terhormat pula untuk menantunya; pendamping hidup putra semata wayangnya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan betapa keras pendirian Sehun dalam menentukan pilihannya, dan beberapa menit lalu Sehun sudah menentukan sikap untuk memilih kebahagiannya sendiri dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menyesal atau Jajeoong yang semakin membenci Luhan.

Yunho kembali masuk ke kamar mereka, tidak tega melihat istrinya yang terisak menangisi kepergian putra kesayangannya, "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah, maaf tidak membelamu", matanya menatap sendu foto keluarga kecil mereka. Tidak tahu kapan lagi mereka bisa berfoto bertiga seperti itu setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia KO?"

Nyatanya, memiliki visual mengagumkan, harta berlimpah dan kedudukan yang tinggi tidak menjamin kebahagiaan seseorang, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran kedua pemuda tampan tersebut untuk sahabat mereka.

Kai dan Chanyeol, kedua pengusaha muda tersebut sebelumnya menatap malas pada Sehun yang sudah tergolek di karpet berbulu Chanyeol, namun setelahnya keduanya merasa kasihan saat Sehun yang sebelumnya masih setengah sadar mencurahkan isi hati dan masalahnya pada mereka.

Tidak ada anak yang baik-baik saja saat kehilangan ibunya, apa lagi Sehun yang teramat dekat dengan wanita cantik itu. Chanyeol dan Kai rasa mereka pun akan sama terpuruknya dengan Sehun jika mereka mengalami nasib serupa.

Setelah menjauhkan semua botol alkohol di atas meja, kedua pria itu menatap prihatin pada Sehun yang sudah teler akibat menenggak dua botol minuman memabukkan itu, kaki Chanyeol bahkan sudah sibuk menendang kaki panjang Sehun untuk menyadarkan pria malang tersebut, "Sehun-ah, mau ku telponkan Luhan untuk menjemputmu atau ku telpon Jae eomma saja?"

 _ **Plak**_

Kai menggeplak kepala berotak bodoh sang pemilik apartmen, "Bodoh, jangan memberitahu Luhan apa lagi Jaejoong eomma", marahnya pada sahabat super tingginya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya? Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Luhan? Wanita itu pasti sedang cemas menunggu Sehun pulang"

Kai bertopang dagu, berdengung sambil berfikir guna mencari alasan yang tepat agar Luhan tidak cemas dan bisa melewati malam ini dengan mimpi indah meskipun tanpa Sehun di sisinya, "Apa ya, aku tidak tahu"

Chanyeol mendengus, menyindir otak tumpul sahabatnya, "Tidak mungkin kan jika aku mengatakan Sehun tidak pulang karena dia merindukan ku dan menginap di apartment ku?"

Merasa jengah, Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, "Katakan saja jika Sehun lembur?"

"Lembur bekerja? Di apartemen ku?"

"Eoh, bukankah itu lebih baik, bukankah Luhan sudah mengetahui jika kita mempunyai proyek yang baru kita garap bersama"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui alasan cerdas Kai, "Tumben kau cerdas", cibirnya, tangan panjangnya mulai merogoh saku celana Sehun guna mengambil phonsel dan mencari nomor Luhan.

" _Waah_ ~ aku tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan semanis ini saat sedang bersama Luhan", sama seperti Baekhyun, pria beranak dua itu bukannya mendial nomor Luhan tapi justru membuka aplikasi _chatting_ guna membaca percakapan manis antara sang pemilik phonsel dengan kekasihnya, "Ohhh aku baru tahu jika Luhan cukup kasar dan berani memaki Sehun"

Mendengar kekehan Chanyeol yang sangat bahagia, Kai sengaja menendang jauh bantal di dekatnya, Chanyeol dan keingin tahuannya yang sangat tinggi memang harus di puaskan, jika tidak pria itu akan heboh karena tidak berhasil mencari tahu apa yang dia inginkan, "Cari nomor Luhan, bukan malah membaca pesan dan membuka galeri orang"

" _Ssstt_ , mumpung Sehun sedang mabuk, aku penasaran saja bagaimana gaya pacaran ala Oh Sehun"

Kai mendesah pasrah, membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan sesukanya, dia bahkan sempat berdoa agar Sehun segera sadar dan menarik telinga lebar Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti istilah menjaga privasi, "Sadarlah Oh Sehun, ponselmu sedang di bajak sahabatmu sendiri"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar sindiran itu, "Sehun sangat setia, tidak ada satupun pesan dan telpon dari wanita di luaran sana yang dia gubris"

"Dia sangat terigila-gila pada Luhan, mana mungkin dia bisa selingkuh, lagi pula Luhan sangat cantik"

"Lebih cantik Kyungsoo atau Luhan?"

"Luhan terlalu kurus untukku, aku lebih suka yang sedikit berisi seperti Kyungsoo. Kau sendiri, Baekhyun atau Luhan?"

"Karena dia ibu dari kedua anakku jadi tentu saja Baekhyun yang lebih cantik"

Kai berdecih, "Aku rasa jika Luhan sedang makan wanita itu akan tersedak karena terus kita bicarakan"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, ikut berbaring di samping Kai setelah ia menyudahi aksi mengintip gaya pacaran ala Oh Sehun dan segera menghubungi nomor Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Luhan-ah ini aku, Chanyeol"_

"Ada apa?"

Luhan membuka pintu balkon kamar, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang membuatnya semakin sedih.

 _"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, jangan memikirkan Sehun karena dia baik-baik saja"_

"Sehun sedang ada dimana?"

 _"Dia sedang ada di apartmen ku, kami memilih lembur untuk mengerjakan proyek baru kami"_

"Begitukah?"

 _"Hm, jangan khawatir, hanya kami bertiga, tidak ada perempuan di sini. Aku sendiri yang akan memukul Sehun jika dia berani selingkuh dari mu"_

Mata rusa itu memandang sendu langit malam yang terlihat lebih gelap dari malam-malam sebelumnya, menghapus setitik air matanya saat ia mendengar kekehan masam Chanyeol, pria itu pasti berbohong, Luhan tahu itu, suara dan tawanya tidak seceria biasanya, kekehannya terdengar sangat di paksakan dan itu sangat menyakiti Luhan.

Luhan ingat, tadi sore Sehun mengatakan jika ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya yang mana artinya Sehun telah menemui Jaejoong untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Namun melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini Luhan yakin jika Sehun gagal, Sehun memilih menghindarinya dan belum mau bertemu dengannya karena Sehun sedang bersedih, Jaejoong pasti menolak keras permohonan Sehun.

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja..._

Luhan menunduk, menatap ramainya jalanan kota Seoul di malan hari yang sangat cantik di hiasi berbagai macam warna lampu dari kendaraan dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, _'Sehun-ah bagaimana ini, kenapa aku sedih sekali, mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas'_ , firasatnya tidak enak, kekasihnya pasti tidak sedang baik-baik saja, buktinya Chanyeol yang menghubunginya bukan Sehun. Tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Sehun, jika dalam keadaan normal pria itu mana mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol menelponnya. Sehun menebar kecemburuaannya pada semua orang, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, suasana apartment Chanyeol yang biasanya sepi kini cukup gaduh akibat Sehun yang membanting pintu kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke _washtafel_.

"Kau baik?", Chanyeol yang sudah bangun lebih dulu dari Sehun ikut membantu memijit tengkuk sang sahabat.

"Sialan, apa yang ku makan? Kenapa perut ku sangat mual"

"Kau lupa? Tadi malam kau mabuk"

Sehun terdiam, menatap lekat wajah kusut dan mata sayunya melalui cermin di hadapannya, sudah mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi padanya sehingga ia berakhir tidur di lantai apartemen Chanyeol dan bangun dalam kondisi mual seperti ini.

"Bersihkan saja tubuhmu, akan ku pesankan baju untukmu, kau harus segera pulang karena Luhan pasti-,"

"Astaga Luhan"

 _"...mengkhawatirkan mu"_

Chanyeol bahkan Kai yang baru bangun tidur akibat kegaduhan yang terjadi di buat melongo melihat Sehun yang berlari secepat kilat keluar apartmen Chanyeol, melupakan mualnya dan penampilan berantakannya demi menemui sang kekasih yang sedang menunggunya.

"Jadi seperti itu kah gambaran orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta ketika ia sedang jatuh cinta? _Waw_..", Kai memasang wajah watados nya, kali ini dia yang penasaran dengan gaya pacaran ala Oh Sehun, pria itu bagaimana bisa senekat itu untuk menemui kekasihnya dalam kondisi berantakan khas bangun tidur, apa Sehun tidak takut jika Luhan akan _ilfeel_ padanya?.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Brak**_

"LUHAN-AH"

Cemas, sedih, khawatir, dan takut yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam sudah Luhan lalui. Dan ketika bangun pagi dia sudah berjanji untuk bersikap biasa seolah semunya baik-baik saja.

Setelah memasak sarapan untuknya dan kekasihnya yang ia harapkan akan pulang sebentar untuk menemuinya sebelum pria itu pergi ke kantor, Luhan yang sudah sangat cantik dengan _dress baby doll_ -nya tersenyum hangat pada pria yang baru saja membanting pintu apartemen mereka dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Luhan-ah"

 _Tidak seorang pun pernah memandangku seperti caramu memandangku_

Berbagai macam tatapan sudah pernah Luhan dapatkan dari mata pria yang saat ini sedang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu. Dari mulai tatapan marah, kecewa, tatapan teduh, hangat, dan tatapan memuja pun sudah Luhan dapatkan, tapi rasanya ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun menatapnya seperti itu, tatapan yang membuatnya ingin menangis lagi saat ia melihat mata Sehun yang terlihat lelah namun bibirnya tersenyum simpul, _sangat di paksakan untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja._

"Kau pulang? Sudah selesai bercinta dengan pekerjaan mu?", dia bercanda, menciptakan kekehan kekasihnya yang sudah merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan hangat penuh cinta.

"Maaf tidak mengabari mu", Sehun yang sempat takut melihat kemarahan Luhan kini mulai mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluk wanita yang sedang tersenyum amat manis itu.

 _Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupahami_  
 _Tak pernah kutahu harga sebuah senyuman mu_

"Apa kau baik? Kau bau alkohol"

"Tadi malam aku minum bersama Kai dan Chanyeol"

Di balik punggung lebar kekasihnya, bibir merah itu tersenyum sendu, tangannya mengusap bahu kekasihnya yang tidak setegak hari kemarin, "Aku tebak kau belum mandi, kau bau"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat bola mata kekasihnya yang begitu menentramkan hati,

 _Matamu mengatakan segalanya tanpa sepatah pun kata_  
 _kau juga tidak baik-baik saja_

"Aku baik Sehun-ah, aku hanya sedang mencemaskan mu karena kau tidak pulang"

 _Karena ada sesuatu di dalam caramu memandangku_  
 _Seakan-akan hatiku tahu kaulah bagian yang hilang_

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kau pasti kedinginan tidur sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mengatur suhu kamar kita"

"Kau bohong, jika kau tidur dengan nayaman kau tidak mungkin bangun sepagi ini", untuk menebus kesalahannya Sehun menarik lagi tubuh kecil kekasihnya kedalam pelukanynya, "Tidur dua malam denganmu membuatku terbiasa bangun pagi"

Melepaskan pelukannya Sehun menangkup rahang kekasihnya, menyampaikan permintaan maafnya melalui tatapan mata yang membuat pipi gembil itu merona seketika, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu", katanya gugup dan malu, takut kakinya akan melumer seperti jelly berkat tatapan mematikan pria yang di cintainya, "Sehun-ah kau harus ke kantor, kau juga belum mandi dan sarapan", ia mencicit kecil, mencipatkan kekehan gemas dari kekasihnya yang teramat mencintainya.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi..", Sehun mengalihkan matanya ke dapur bersih mereka, "Kau sudah memasak?", tanyanya saat ia menemukan sarapan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku belajar memasak"

"Jangan di paksakan jika tidak bisa, aku takut kau mengiris jarimu, lagi pula aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu, jadi kau tidak perlu berusaha keras, bagaimana pun dirimu aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

 _"Aigoo...",_ si cantik berbalik, berjalan tidak tentu arah sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas akibat gombalan langka kekasihnya.

"Dia semakin cantik saat sedang merona malu seperti itu", membiarkan kekasihnya sibuk menghalau rona di pipinya, Sehun memilih menuruti kemauan Luhan untuk mandi guna menghilangkan bau tidak sedap yang melekat di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti sebelumnya, setiap kali dia ada masalah dengan orang-orang yang di cintainya, putra tunggal Oh Yunho dan Oh Jaejoong itu akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan guna melupakan masalahnya yang tidak ada habisnya.

Sehun bersama tumpukan dokumen, layar komputer yang menyala, tablet dan bolpoin di masing-masing tangannya sudah sepuluh jam yang lalu berada di ruang kerjanya, hal sekecil apa pun dia kerjakan karena tidak ingin meningat dua wanita yang paling dia cintai di dalam hidupnya.

Pagi tadi, meninggalkan Luhan yang mengkhawatirkannya, Sehun langsung pergi ke kantor dan sampai jam enam sore sekarang dia belum berniat meninggalkan kursi kebesarannya, dia butuh sendiri, dia butuh waktu untuk berfikir jernih, apa lagi saat ayahnya mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan bahwa sejak kepergiannya kemarin ibunya tidak berhenti menangis, Sehun goyah tentu saja, wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat di cintanya terlepas ia yang juga mencintai Luhan. Tapi saat mendengar ibunya bersedih dan kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak biak-baik saja Sehun di buat dilema. Satu sisi dia sangat menghormati ibunya dan di disi lain dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Sehun-ie.."

Sehun yang sedang menatap kosong layar komputernya sambil memikirkan dua wanita tercintanya kini mengucek mata, meyakinkan jka ia tidak sedang salah lihat, _"Eomma...",_ katanya parau, mendadak kehilangan suara melihat wanita cantik di depannya yang sedang menatapnya rindu.

"Eoh ini eomma, boleh eomma duduk?"

Seingatnya mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini, biasanya ibunya akan langsung menerobos masuk dan mengecup pipinya, tapi sekarang wanita itu begitu sopan seperti takut mengusik kesendirian anaknya, "Duduk saja eomma", Sehun berdiri, mendekati sang ibu dan duduk di depannya, "Apa yang membawa eomma kemari? ini sudah sore"

"Eomma ingin membawamu pulang"

"Bukankah kemarin semuanya sudah jelas"

"Katakan kenapa kau tidak mau pulang? Apa kau sudah mempunyai rumah baru yang membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman?"

"Iya, aku sudah mempunyai tempat pulang yang lebih nyaman dari rumah eomma dan appa"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Bagaimana aku nyaman saat tinggal dengan orang asing"

"Siapa? Jessica?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan, apa dia bukan orang asing, bahkan kau lebih dulu mengenal Jessica daripada Luhan"

"Eomma", Sehun menatap tidak suka pada ibunya, wanita itu pasti sudah mengetahui di mana dia pulang beberapa hari ini.

"Kau tahu, jika sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari eomma, maka dari itu pulanglah, pulang ke rumah kita"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Luhan selalu ada di sana selama dua puluh empat jam"

"Eomma jangan melibatkan Luhan, jangan menggangunya karena dia tidak bersalah"

"Kata siapa dia tidak bersalah? Sejak kau mengenalnya kau berani melawan eomma bahkan tidak mau lagi tinggal serumah dengan eomma, semua gara-gara dia, sebelum kau bertemu Luhan hubungan kita masih baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang lihatlah, kau bahkan berani mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal pada eomma"

Sehun menatap memohon pada ibunya, dia saja yang sedih jangan Luhan, wanita itu sudah melewati kehidupan yang sangat berat sebelumnya, dan Sehun tidak mau menambah penderitaan wanita yang pernah ia sakiti itu, "Eomma ku mohon, jangan ganggu Luhan"

"Kalau begitu pulang sekarang, berhenti berhubungan dengannya"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak mau tinggal serumah dengan wanita pilihan eomma. Aku tidak mencintainya eomma"

"Lambat laun kau akan menyukainya, dia cantik dan lebih segala-segalanya di atas Luhan"

"Tidak bisa"

"Pulang atau wanita simpananmu yang akan eomma temui"

"EOMMA..."

"Lihat, kau membentak eomma lagi"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, lelah sebenarnya, "Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Apa tidak ada cara lain selain harus tinggal dengan wanita yang tidak kucintai itu", Sehun menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada sang ibu, tidak apa-apa di anggap lemah, karena pada kenyataanya dia memang kalah jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang kekasihnya, Sehun takut ibunya akan menemui Luhan dan menghina wanita itu lagi, Sehun takut Luhan akan terluka dan lebih parahnya kembali bunuh diri seperi dulu karena tidak kuat dengan caci maki ibunya.

"Segeralah tunangan dengan Jessica, setelah itu eomma akan mengusirnya. Hanya tunangan sayang, bukan menikah, cobalah pendekatan dulu jika kau merasa tidak nyaman eomma sendiri yang akan memutus tali pertunangan kalian"

"Benarkah?", sejujurnya Sehun ragu, takut sang ibu membohonginya. Tapi selama seumur hidupnya sang ibu adalah orang paling jujur di dunia ini, ibunya adalah orang yang tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Sungguh, jika kau tidak merasa nyaman eomma akan melepaskanmu dari Jessica"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Pulang kerumah, hadiri undangan makan malam keluarga Jung untuk membicarakan pertunangan kalian"

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya hanya itu, kau hanya perlu menerima pertunangan ini dan setelahnya jika kau tidak nyaman kau bisa memberitahu eomma"

"Hanya tunangan? tidak menikah?"

"Hanya pesta pertunangan, coba saja dulu. Siapa tahu kau akan jatuh cinta pada Jessica"

Sehun berdecih, dia sudah cinta mati pada Luhan, sulit untuk mengganti posisi Luhan di hatinya dengan wanita lain, "Janji..?

"Apa eomma pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Baiklah, aku pulang", Sehun terjebak, Sehun tergiur pada tawaran ibunya yang menjanjikan akan melepaskannya dari Jessica setelah mereka bertunangan, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah melupakan wanita cantik yang sedang menunggunya di apartmen hangat mereka.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ayo pulang, kau tahu eomma sangat merindukan mu", bibir berlapis _lipstick_ merah _glossy_ itu tersenyum senang, selamanya Sehun akan menjadi Sehun-nya, Sehun yang akan menuruti segala kemauan orang tuanya.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, jam tujuh nanti aku pastikan sudah ada di rumah"

"Baiklah, akan eomma tunggu di rumah"

Sehun ikut berdiri, mengantar ibunya yang hendak pulang ke depan pintu, _"Aku rasa aku keliru",_ gumamnya setelah sang ibu memasuki _lift_. Sehun kembali duduk, memikirkan ulang apa saja perjanjian yang sudah ia lakukan dengan ibunya. Jika dia menolak keinginan ibunya, Luhan akan menjadi tumbal sang ibu, tapi jika dia menerima tawaran ibunya, dia akan mendapatkan keuntungan dengan perginya Jessica dari rumahnya meskipun mereka harus terikat pertunangan terlebih dahulu, tapi tidak masalah, hanya bertunangan dan tidak menikah, dengan begitu Luhan akan selamat dari amukan ibunya. Ya Sehun rasa pilihannya adalah benar, semua demi Luhan dan untuk Luhan. Bukankah ibunya sudah berjanji akan melepaskannya dari Jessica jika saat bertungan nanti Sehun masih tidak merasa nyaman dan tidak bisa mencintai wanita itu, _"Aku benar, iya aku benar",_ katanya, ragu sebenarnya, jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih cepat pertanda ia cemas dan tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan keputusannya.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam enam, dia hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan mencari alasan agar Luhan tidak curiga dan tetap baik-baik saja tanpa gangguan sekecil apa pun dari ibunya.

 _Selalu terpikir tentangmu di tiap lakuku_  
 _Tuk bersamamu, apapun kan kulakukan_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau lembur lagi..?"

Baru saja Sehun memasuki apartemen mereka, dia sudah di sambut dengan rengutan menggemaskan milik kekasihnya, "Aku punya waktu satu jam untuk menemani kekasihku"

Luhan yang sudah tersenyum lebar ingin memeluk kekasihnya kini berhenti, mata berbinarnya mendadak sayu, "Satu jam? Hanya satu jam?", tanyanya tidak percaya.

Memasang wajah sesantai mungkin, Sehun mengusap kerutan di kening wanita yang tanpa sadar akan ia sakiti lagi, "Iya, aku harus kembali ke kantor"

"Apa sesibuk itu?"

" _Hm_ , memang begini seharusnya, proyek baru ku dengan Kai dan Chanyeol sangat besar, tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua jika kau tidak percaya"

"Anio, aku percaya", _-bagaimana bisa aku percaya di saat tanganmu bergetar dan matamu tidak mau menatapku, kau bohong sayang._ Luhan mengangkat kepala tertunduknya, memberikan sang kekasih senyuman terbaiknya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-biak saja. Yang harus Luhan ingat adalah Sehun sangat mencintainya, hanya itu yang bisa menguatkan Luhan sekarang dan tidak menjerit marah mengutuk nasib hidupnya yang tidak pernah baik.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar sambil memelukmu, apa itu boleh?", Sehun berujar untuk memecah lamunan kekasihnya, Luhan bersedih, mata cantik itu sudah tidak bersinar seperti sebelumnya, Luhan-nya sedang berpura-pura baik-baik saja padanya.

"Aku milikmu", Luhan tersenyum lagi, membiarkan sang kekasih memeluknya dan memangkunya saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa, "Selama aku tidak ada jangan keluar dari apartemen, jangan menerima tamu selain Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dan juga kau harus selalu memberi ku kabar _hm_?"

"Aku mengerti"

 _'Maafkan aku Luhan-ah'_

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Luhan yang sedang ia pangku, melesakkan hidungnya di sana untuk menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya, "Aku mencintaimu", katanya di sela-sela kecupannya yang mulai merambat ke leher, rahang, dan wajah kekasihnya, "Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, yang harus kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu", kecupannya Sehun tutup dengan ciuman di bibir Luhan, memagutnya dengan lembut penuh cinta tanpa ada keraguan di dalamnya. Ia bahkan sudah melesakkan lidahnya saat Luhan melenguh pelan, tangannya bekerja merapatkan tubuh sang kekasih pada tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati momen manis namun terasa menyakitkan untuk keduanya, walaupun lima menit sudah berlalu, bibir Sehun masih belum mau berhenti mengaut bibir kekasihnya, menggigitnya atas dan bawah dan menghisapnya dengan kuat sehingga menciptakan desahan tertahan dari wanitanya.

 _Jika kubisa menghentikan waktu di pikiranku_  
 _Yang akan kuhentikan adalah saat bibirmu menyentuh bibirku_  
 _Kan kuhentikan detak jam, dan kubuat waktu tak bergerak_  
 _Karena sayang, beginilah yang ingin selalu kurasakan bersama mu_

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhasil membujuk anak mu"

Ibu yang sudah mendapatkan anaknya kembali itu tersenyum, masuk kepelukan suaminya yang sedang menyindir kelakuannya, "Sehunie kita tetaplah Sehun yang sangat menyayangi ku"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya sehingga dia mau kembali ke rumah?"

Beberapa menit lalu Sehun sudah pulang ke rumah, meskipun tanpa senyum tapi setidaknya Sehun-nya sudah pulang itulah kenapa Jaejoong sangat senang, "Aku akan melepaskannya dari Jessica jika dia mau bertunangan dengan Jessica"

"Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah jika mereka sudah bertunangan maka akan semakin erat hubungan mereka?"

"Tidak begitu, alasan kenapa Sehun tidak mau pulang karena ada Jessica di sini, dan alasan kenapa Jessica masih di sini itu karena dia yang menagih janjiku untuk segera mempercepat tanggal pertunangan mereka. Jika mereka sudah bertunangan itu artinya Jessica bisa pergi dari rumah ini"

"Kau terdengar licik, kau yang berjanji tapi Sehun yang menjadi korbannya"

"Sudah ku katakan padanya jika mereka sudah bertunangan namun tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka Sehun bisa membatalkannya"

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku sehingga kau ngotot ingin menjodohkan Sehun dengan Jessica, kenapa harus Jessica dan bukan wanita terhormat lainnya?"

"Jessica wanita yang pantas untuk Sehun, apa salahnya dari menjodohkan anakku dengan wanita baik-baik?"

"Baiklah anggap aku percaya, tapi seharusnya kau tidak menyamakan aku dan Sehun, dulu aku bisa mencintaimu karena aku tidak punya kekasih, sedangkan sekarang Sehun sudah mempunyai wanita yang sangat dia cintai"

"Dengarkan, jika Luhan adalah wanita baik-baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik maka aku sendiri yang akan menyeret Luhan ke altar untuk ku nikahkan dengan Sehun", dan setelahnya istri Oh Yunho itu keluar dari kamar untuk menghindari perdebatan lebih lanjut dengan sang suami. Bebannya sudah terasa lebih ringan sekarang, janjinya dengan Jessica sebentar lagi akan terbayarkan, "Tidurlah lebih dulu, aku ingin menemui Jessica", sebelum benar-benar keluar Jaejoong sedikit berteriak pada sang suami yang sepertinya siap mencekik lehernya.

"Urus saja sana calon menantumu", Yunho mendengus, menutup pintu kamar agar istrinya segera pergi. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, di rasa Jaejoong sudah menghilang ke kamar Jessica, Yunho berjalan cepat ke kamar Sehun, dia ingin memastikan jika putranya baik-baik saja, setidaknya fisiknya baik-baik saja.

"Sehun-ah.."

"DEMI APA PUN AKU MERINDUKAN KEKASIH KU"

Yunho terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan anaknya yang sedang menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, "Sehun ini appa"

"APA? MAU MENYURUHKU APA LAGI?"

Bukannya marah, Yunho justru terkekeh, suka melihat sisi manja Sehun yang jarang sekali ia lihat, "Kau merindukan Luhan?"

Saat mendengar nama wanita yang sejak tadi menjadi objek teriakannya barulah Sehun mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari dalam gulungan selimut, "Tentu saja, dia sendirian di sana"

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Sehun, terkekeh geli melihat wajah sepet anaknya, "Sabar saja, kau hanya perlu bertunangan, dan setelah itu kau bebas ingin berhubungan dengan Jessica atau justru mengabaikannya"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengabaikannya"

"Kau sangat mencintai Luhan?"

"Haruskah appa menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu, _bodoh_ "

"Sopanlah sedikit aku ini appa mu"

Sehun merengut, mendelik tidak suka pada ayahnya yang tidak membantu sama sekali, "Appa, bantu aku agar aku bisa kembali ke apartemenku dengan Luhan", pemimpin anak perusahaan Oh _Enterprise_ itu sedang bertranformasi menjadi remaja belasan tahun yang sedang merengek minta bantuan ayahnya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa appa menelusup masuk ke kamar mu jika bukan karena ingin membantu mu?"

" _Tck_ , tidak mungkin, appa sangat tunduk dengan wanita pemaksa itu"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya, tidak jadi kalau begitu", Yunho sudah ingin berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya, namun dia urungkan saat tangan Sehun menahannya, "Apa?"

"Bantu Sehun"

"Eomma mu belum tidur, dia sedang berada di kamar Jessica dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan ke kamarmu untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada anak TK nya"

"Mana ada anak TK yang bisa membangun perusahaan", Sehun mendengus, tidak ayahnya tidak ibunya semuanya selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Anak TK yang sudah bisa membuat anak sendiri lebih tepatnya"

" _HaHaHa_..", Sehun terbahak, tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mengeluarkan guyonan cabul seperti itu, "Appa benar"

"SEHUN-AH.."

"Sehunie eomma masuk ya?"

"Pura-pura tidur sekarang..!"

 _Sret_

 _ **Cklek**_

"Ooh kau ada di sini sayang?"

Setelah menarik selimut Sehun dengan kecepatan kilat, ayah satu anak itu tersenyum pada sang istri, " _Aah n-ne_ , tadinya aku ingin melihat kondisinya, tapi dia sudah tidur", katanya, berujar sesantai mungkin dan berdoa agar Sehun yang sedang berpura-pura tidur tidak tertawa mendengar suara tercekiknya.

Jaejoong mendekat, mengecup kening anaknya sebagai kecupan selamat malam yang biasa dia lakukan, "Dia kelihatan lelah"

"Menurutmu karena siapa dia seperti itu?"

"Karena pekerjaannya"

Yunho mendengus, istilah wanita tidak pernah salah dan selalu menang itu adalah benar adanya, "Benar, anakku lelah karena pekerjaannya untuk selalu menuruti kemauan ibunya"

"Mau ku cubit atau ku jambak rambutmu?"

"Tidur sana.."

"Kau tidak ingin tidur dengan ku? Bosan?"

"Nanti aku menyusul, aku ingin ke ruang kerja terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah, aku duluan, jangan terlalu lama sayang"

" _Hm_..", setelah mengecup bibir istrinya yang sudah kembali ke kamar, Yunho menepuk pipi Sehun sehingga mata warisannya itu segera terbuka lebar, berbinar senang karena sang ibu sudah pergi, "Bangunlah, eomma mu sudah pergi"

Sehun bangun, merapikan rambut dan pakaian kusutnya untuk bersiap menemui kekasihnya, "Apa yang harus ku lakukan appa?"

"Pakai saja mobil appa, appa sengaja belum menyuruh pak Han memasukkannya ke garasi"

"Bagaimana jika eomma mengetahuinya?"

"Tenang saja, appa akan membuat eomma mu tidak bisa bangun sampai besok pagi, bahkan sampai siang jika perlu"

"Memangnya apa yang akan appa lakukan?"

Satu lemparan bantal Yunho berikan pada anaknya yang sedang berlagak polos, "Appa akan membuatkan adik untuk mu"

" _Cih_ , yang ada aku akan membuatkan cucu untuk mu, kau sudah tua, tidak pantas bertingkah mesum seperti itu, kasihan eomma"

"Haruskah appa mengurungmu di dalam kamar sekarang juga?"

"Anio", Sehun mendekati sang ayah, menatap serius pada wajahnya yang tegas namun lembut secara bersamaan yang sering ia kagumi, "Appa, di saat eomma mati-matian ingin memisahkan ku dengan Luhan tapi kenapa appa justru merestui ku bahkan ingin membantu ku?"

Yunho tersenyum hangat, menggenggam tangan putranya yang sudah berperan besar membesarkan perusahaan mereka, "Meskipun kau paling dekat dengan eomma mu tapi appa lah yang paling tahu siapa dirimu. Lebih dari sembilan puluh persen kau benar-benar mewarisi semua gen appa, maka dari itu appa tahu apa yang kau rasakan dan kau pikirkan, appa mengerti anak appa yang sangat mencintai wanita yang sudah menjadi pilihannya, dan pastinya wanita pilihan mu bukanlah wanita sembarangan, dibanding eomma mu appa lah yang paling tahu siapa dirimu dan bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya", Yunho menjeda kalimatnya, dia memang jarang bicara dengan Sehun selain membicarakan pekerjaan, tapi sekalinya memiliki kesempatan bicara sebagai anak dan ayah seperti ini dia akan mencurahkan semuanya, "Selama dua puluh lima tahun kau hadir di tengah-tengah appa dan eomma mu, selama itu pula kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami. Kau anak yang baik, kau anak yang penurut. Dari dulu semua keputusan yang kau ambil adalah keputusan yang tepat dan tidak pernah salah. Dulu eommamu menangis karena kau yang memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri dan meninggalkan kami, tapi beberapa tahun setelahnya kau pulang dengan membawa prestasi mengagumkan yang membuat kami bangga padamu. Setelahnya kau memutuskan membangun bisnis sendiri yang juga sempat di larang eomma mu karena tidak ingin kau terlalu sibuk dan lelah berada di dunia bisnis yang kau tahu sendiri betapa tidak mudahnya itu, tapi hasilnya apa, lagi-lagi kami tersenyum bangga melihat keberhasilan mu. Dan appa rasa semua keputusan yang kau ambil adalah benar"

"Termasuk menentang keinginan eomma?"

" _Hm_ , kau pasti bisa membedakan mana wanita yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk mu. Appa yakin Luhan tidaklah seburuk yang eomma mu katakan"

"Jika saja aku memiliki eomma seperti appa"

"Haruskah appa operasi agar cantik seperti eomma mu?"

"Kau sudah tua, walaupun operasi tidak akan secantik Luhan"

"Kau sangat mencintai wanita itu, secantik apa dia?"

"Appa sudah sering melihatnya"

"Hanya fisiknya, appa tidak tahu keperibadiannya"

"Aku rasa kapan-kapan aku harus membawa appa makan siang bersama dengan Luhan, appa tahu, dia sangat cantik, luar dan dalam"

"Kau tidak takut jika Luhan akan berakhir menyukai appa?"

Sehun mendengus, padahal beberapa detik lalu baru saja dia sangat mengagumi ayahnya yang begitu bijak karena sudah sangat mengerti dirinya, "Aku tidak jadi memelukmu", kata Sehun yang di hadiahi Yunho pelukan singkat dan tepukan di bahu, "Semangat, berdoa saja eomma mu mau menurunkan harga dirinya"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan singkat dan langka mereka, "Terima kasih appa, appa yang terbaik"

Yang di puji mengibaskan poninya, memamerkan kening berwibawanya pada sang anak, "Pergilah, appa akan menidurkan eomma mu dulu, appa akan mengirimi mu pesan jika dia sudah tidur", katanya sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Sehun.

"Gomawo appa, jeongmal gomawo"

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, istri beruang kutub yang sangat pemaksa yang merupakan ibu kandungnya sudah tidur sehingga Sehun sudah bisa keluar rumah dan sudah mengemudikan mobil sedan ayahnya yang sering ayahnya gunakan untuk kabur ketika sedang bertengkar dengan Jaejoong. Flat mobil yang sedang dia gunakan sekarang tidak di ketahui Jaejoong sehingga Sehun akan aman dari pengawasan wanita cerewet tersebut. Terima kasih pada ayahnya yang luar biasa pengertian padanya.

Di pertengahan jalan, Sehun teringat dengan kekasihnya yang tidak pandai mengolah bahan makanan, Luhan pasti belum makan, walaupun sudah makan pasti tidaklah kenyang karena pikiran wanita itu yang pasti sedang memikirkannya.

Sehun memilih mampir di _cafe_ dua puluh empat jam yang menjual _pizza_ di dalamnya, membeli satu kotak untuk mengisi perutnya dan perut kekasihnya. Jika dalam kondisi baik-baik saja Luhan pasti sudah tidur, tapi Sehun berani bertaruh jika saat ini jangan kan menutup mata, wanita itu pasti sedang memasang wajah sendunya karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya, memilih menelpon sang kekasih untuk menemani perjalanannya, "Sayang belum tidur?"

 _"Sehun-ah?"_

"Lupa dengan suara kekasihmu?"

Di seberang telpon si cantik terkekeh membuatnya ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, _"Kenapa kantor mu? Tidak jadi lemburnya?"_

"Kantornya tutup, bos-nya sedang libur, cuti melahirkan"

 _"Bisa begitu?"_

Keduanya tertawa kecil sebelum Sehun berujar, "Aku membawa _pizza_ untuk mu, aku harap kau menyukainya"

 _"Bawakan aku ice cream juga"_

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih bertubuh gendut"

 _"Ya sudah tidak usah pulang, aku sudah tidur"_

"Aku punya kunci dan ingat dengan jelas _password_ apartemen kita"

 _"Satu cup jumbo ice cream ya? Satu ciuman untukmu"_

"Kau sedang mengidam? Jika iya akan ku belikan toko _ice cream_ -nya untuk mu"

 _"Mengidam kepala mu, hamili aku dulu baru aku akan membuatmu setress karena menuruti masa ngidam ku"_

Sehun meringis, mendengar kata menghamili membuatnya sukses membayangkan yang tidak-tidak yang membuatnya tegang seketika, "Aku akan menghamili mu ketika aku sudah sampai di apartemen, sekarang buka pintunya"

 _"Kau sudah sampai?"_

"Iya cepat buka"

 _"Kau punya kunci dan password di otakmu"_

 _ **Pip**_

 _ **Cklek**_

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun memasuki apartemen mereka, dia langsung di hadiahi Luhan lompatan indah yang sudah masuk kedalam gendongannya, "Kau yang akan ku jatuhkan atau kantong makanan yang ada di kedua tangan ku?"

Tidak perduli dengan kekasihnya yang kesusahan menahan beban tubuhnya, Luhan justru semakin mengeratkan lingkaran kaki tangannya yang sedang melingkari tubuh Sehun, "Kau harus berlatih menggendong"

"Kau bukan bayi, bukan pula Dennis dan Jasper", Sehun menghempaskan wanita manja itu duduk di sofa, membuka kotak _pizza_ dan satu _cup_ jumbo _ice cream_ pesanan kekasihnya, "Ayo makan, mau ku suapi?"

Luhan menggeleng, ikut duduk di lantai dan langsung melahap satu potongan besar makanan khas Itali itu, "Aku sudah lama tidak memakan _pizza_ ", katanya di sela-sela kunyahannya, "Pelan-pelan sayang", Sehun mengelap bibir kekasihnya, menggeleng heran melihat cara makan Luhan yang sangat lahap.

 _Uhuk_

Si cantik tersedak, berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air minum.

"Sudah ku bilang pelan-pelan"

Luhan kembali duduk di dekat Sehun, mulai melahap _ice cream_ -nya untuk mengisi perutnya yang memang lapar, "Jangan _ilfeel_ padaku, aku memang belum makan", Luhan menoyor pipi Sehun, menghentikan sang kekasih yang sedang memperhatikan cara ia makan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa cinta mati pada wanita seperti mu", Sehun menggeleng tidak mengerti, membiarkan wanita di sampingnya makan dengan rakus, berdoa saja semoga perut kekasihnya tidak bermasalah dan berat badannya tidak bertambah karena mengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku kenyang", beberapa menit setelahnya Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, perutnya benar-benar terasa _full_ setelah melahap habis tiga potong _pizza_ dan menghabiskan satu _cup ice cream_ -nya

"Mana bayaran untukku?", Sehun yang masih di posisi tadi menepuk perut kekasihnya, "Masih rata, baguslah", katanya yang membuatnya di hadiahi Luhan dengusan keras.

"Bayaran apa?"

 _"Satu cup ice cream ya? Satu ciuman untuk mu",_ Sehun menirukan suara kekasihnya beberapa menit lalu sehingga membuat sang kekasih tertawa renyah, "Ayo ci-,"

 _Cup_

" _...um_ , cium sayang bukan kecup"

Luhan mendekat, duduk mengangkang di pangkuan sang kekasih, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun yang langsung memagutnya sensual namun penuh cinta, "Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menghentikan waktu saat ini juga"

"Kalau begitu akan ku pinjamkan robot doraemon milik si kembar"

Sehun terkekeh, menggendong koala sang kekasih untuk masuk ke kamar mereka, kembali menciumnya dan melumat habis bibir yang terasa semakin manis akibat dari rasa _ice cream_ yang tertinggal di mulut kekasihnya.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang, menindihnya karena tidak ingin kehilangan bibir kekasihnya. Favoritnya adalah tidur dalam kondisi telanjang, jadi tanpa kesulitan yang berarti kedua tangannya sudah bekerja melucuti piama tidur kekasihnya dan pakaian yang sedang ia gunakan saat ini sehingga mereka sama-sama polos, menciptakan desiran panas ketika kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan. Entah sampai kapan Sehun tidak akan melepaskan bibir Luhan, sampai kapan juga dia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membobol vagina kekasihnya saat ini juga dia pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas malam ini akan dia habiskan untuk menyirami Luhan dengan sejuta cinta dan semua perlakuan manis nan romantis yang ia bisa untuk menebus dosanya yang sudah membohongi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan momen malam dan pagi harinya bersama Luhan yang lagi-lagi dia tinggalkan di apartmen, di jam sebelas siang Sehun pulang ke rumah berkat paksaan ibunya. Dan karena tidak ingin berlarut-larut siang hari itu juga Sehun gunakan untuk mengundang keluarga Jung makan siang bersama guna membicarakan tanggal pertunangan mereka. Dia tidak mau membicarakannya di acara makan malam yang sangat formal seperti apa yang sudah ibunya katakan, alasannya adalah tentu saja karena dia tidak mau melewatkan malamnya tanpa Luhan.

Saat ini, di _dining room_ kediaman keluarga Oh semuanya sudah berkumpul. Orang tua Jessica sudah menghabiskan makan siang mereka sehingga inilah saatnya untuk membicarakan tanggal pertunangan mereka yang Sehun kutuk dan harapkan akan terjadi badai besar di hari itu sehingga dia tidak perlu melingkarkan cincin di jari manis wanita yang tidak dia cintai.

"Aku rasa satu minggu lagi saja"

"Itu terlalu cepat"

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan"

"Itu terlalu lama"

"Kita ambil tengah-tengah, dua minggu lagi kalian akan resmi bertunangan, kalian hanya perlu duduk diam saja karena aku dan Jaejoong lah yang akan mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan kalian"

Membiarkan keempat orang dewasa di sana berdebat guna membicarakan hari pertunangan mereka, Sehun dan jari-jari lincahnya di bawah meja bergerak lihai saling tukar pesan dengan kekasihnya, dia tidak perduli, mau tunangan hari ini atau tahun depan pun hasilnya sama saja.

"Dua minggu lagi pesta pertunangan kalian akan di gelar, bersiaplah"

Sehun mengangguk, membalas remasan di bahunya dengan senyuman, ayahnya sangat luar biasa, dari tadi ayahnya hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa pun dan tidak ikut berdiskusi, Sehun benar-benar beruntung memiliki ayah seperti ayahnya, "Aku ke kamar", di rasa semuanya sudah selesai, Sehun bersama ponsel di tangannya langsung menuju kamar, membiarkan orang dewasa di sana dan Jessica bercengkerama hangat.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol, Kai bahkan Suho yang juga menghadiri acara makan siang tersebut, namun bedanya mereka tidak mau ikut makan dan berakhir menunggu di kamar Sehun guna mencari tahu hasil dari acara makan siang hari ini langsung memberondong sang pemilik kamar dengan pertanyaan, mereka penasaran tentu saja.

"Dua minggu lagi", Sehun menjawab singkat, ikut bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya tanpa mengakhiri _chatting_ nya bersama sang kekasih.

"Baguslah, tidak terlalu cepat dan juga tidak terlalu lama", Suho menimpali, bergeser untuk duduk di samping Sehun dan mengintip layar phonsel sang sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya, "Luhan lagi?"

" _Hm_.."

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya atau belum ya? Aku lupa", tanyanya yang sepertinya sudah tertular penyakit pikun kekasihnya.

"Salahmu yang selalu berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain, sekali-kali bisa tidak menetap di satu negara saja"

Menyahuti sindiran Kai, pria multi miliuner itu berujar, "Aku mencari uang, lihat hasilnya, aku sangat kaya raya kan?"

Ketiganya mendengus, termasuk Sehun sekalipun, jika kalian ingin tahu siapa orang yang paling kaya dan paling sombong di dunia itu adalah Kim Junmyeon, sepupu Oh Sehun yang sering tidak Sehun akui karena kesombongannya. _Lupakah kau jika kau juga sama sombongnya Oh Sehun?_

Menghentikan kesombongan Suho, ayah dua anak di sana meletakkan kasar gelas minumannya sebelum berujar, "Sehun-ah aku dengar ayahmu tidak begitu suka dengan perjodohan yang di lakukan Jae eomma, apa itu benar?"

"Dia memiliki selera yang bagus"

"Itulah kenapa dia bisa membantu mu keluar rumah agar bisa kembali menemui Luhan?"

"Dari mana kalian tahu?"

"Ayahmu sendiri yang memberitahu kami, sebelum kau datang kami sudah lebih dulu bercengkerama dengan ayahmu, tenang saja, kami akan membantumu sebisanya untuk lepas dari Jessica dan menyembunyikan semua ini dari Luhan"

' _Luhan..'_

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi, dia sendirian di apartmen"

"Boleh aku ikut? aku akan membawa si kembar juga, aku sangat merindukan wanita cantik itu"

"Siapa yang kau rindukan yang kau panggil cantik itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari, memberikan _vsign_ nya pada pria pencemburu nomor wahid di dunia ini, "Bercanda, aku ikut ya, aku akan menjemput si kembar dulu tapi"

"Alasan, aku berani bertaruh jika tidak hanya kedua anakmu yang kau bawa, namun juga ibu dari anak-anak mu"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Baguslah jika kau tahu"

"Ya sudah aku pergi, hyung, Kai mau ikut tidak?", Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sehun mendial kedua sahabatnya, "Aku harus menemui kekasihku", kata Suho yang juga ikut berdiri, dia memang punya janji dengan kekasihnya, mumpung dia sedang berada di Korea jadi ini saatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan sang kekasih yang sering dia tinggalkan karena kesibukannya.

"Aku juga tidak, aku ingin menemui kekasihku"

"Siapa kekasihmu?"

Kai tertawa kecil, "Sahabat Luhan dan Baekhyun", katanya malu, takut di _bully_ oleh mulut kurang ajar Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Akhiri dulu pertunangan mu Kai, Kyungsoo punya banyak pisau untuk memotong penis mu"

"YA! AKU NGILU"

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar kamar, di ikuti Suho yang mengekor di belakang mereka, membiarkan Kai sendirian yang mereka tebak akan menumpang nonton atau mencuri majalah dewasa milik Sehun.

"Hati-hati hyung...", saat hendak memasuki mobil _-dia berjalan cepat untuk menghindari orang tuanya dan orang tua Jessica-_ Sehun melambai pada sang sepupu yang sudah melesat pergi. Dan setelahnya Sehun ikut memasuki mobilnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sehun-ah mau ku bawakan makanan apa untuk mu dan Luhan?", Chanyeol menurunkan kaca jendelanya membuat Sehun melakukan hal yang serupa, "Apa saja, kami pemakan segalanya"

"Oke tunggu sekitar satu jam lagi ya?"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku ingin menemani Baekhyun dan si kembar makan siang sekalian"

" _Tck_ , pantas saja kau menawariku makanan"

"Aku belajar darimu bagaimana caranya mencari alasan yang menguntungkan", katanya lagi sambil melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Berkencan di restoran itu tidak asik", Setelah mematahkan semangat sang sahabat, Sehun bersama _Porsche_ -nya melesat cepat untuk menemui sang kekasih, tapi sebelum itu tidak lupa pula ia mampir untuk membeli bunga kesukaan kekasihnya yang tidak lebih cantik dari sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak makan bunga, aku ingin makan makanan lezat khas restoran bintang lima"

Saat sudah sampai si cantik langsung bergelayut di lengannya dan melempar sembarang bunga yang baru saja ia beli, "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih", Sehun menatap kasihan bunga cantik namun bernasib malang yang sudah tergeletak di lantai berkat lemparan sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih sayang, _cup_ "

Sehun terkekeh, mengusap pipi basahnya berkat kecupan basah sang kekasih, "Memangnya kau belum makan? Kenapa mengeluh lapar?", Sehun membawa Luhan duduk di balkon kamar, ingin bersembunyi dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan mengganggu momen manisnya dengan Luhan. Di tambah lagi ada dua bocah nakal itu, Sehun berani bertaruh keduanya akan merebut Luhan darinya.

"Aku tadi sudah memasak, tapi hasilnya berantakan"

"Gosong?"

"Tidak, lebih parah"

"Oke aku tidak ingin membahasnya, itu pasti lebih buruk dari kotoran hewan"

"YA! berani-beraninya kau menyamakan masakan kekasih mu dengan kotoran hewan, _memang mirip sih_ "

Melihat cengiran polos kekasihnya Sehun tergelak, "Sudah ku bilang jangan memaksakan diri", katanya sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang sudah berbaring nyaman di pangkuannya.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

"LULU EOMMA~ SEHUN SAMCHON~"

Sehun yang hendak menunduk untuk mencuri ciuman di bibir kekasihnya kini di buat meringis saat mendengar suara bel diikuti gedoran dan teriakan dari mulut Dennis, si sulung berambut keriting itu benar-benar, "Tunggu di sini biar aku yang buka"

"Apa itu Dennis dan Jasper?"

"Berapa banyak anak kurang ajar yang kau punya?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Mereka anakku juga, kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu"

"SEHUN SAMCHON"

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

"Oke tunggu di sini, sebelum pintu kita lepas dari tempatnya", berjalan cepat Sehun membuka malas pintu apartemennya, apa lagi saat ia melihat cengiran polos dari keempat makhluk di depannya, sadar betul jika mereka sudah mengganggu momen manis sang tuan rumah, "Masuklah..!", katanya yang membuat si kembar langsung berlarian sambil meneriaki nama Luhan, "Lulu eomma kalian tidak ada", bohongnya yang membuat si kembar mendelik _lagi_ padanya.

" _Samchon_ bohong"

"Cari saja jika tidak percaya", Sehun membawa sang tamu ke ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi guna menyamarkan teriakan heboh Dennis dan Jasper yang sedang mencari Luhan, "Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau bilang ingin ke restoran dan makan siang terlebih dahulu"

Chanyeol memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang fokus memperhatikan si kembar, "Niatnya memang begitu, tapi saat aku mengatakan ingin memesan makanan sekaligus makanan untuk kau dan Luhan mereka langsung merengek ingin kemari", Chanyeol menunjukkan celana kusutnya, membuktikan jika kedua bocah itu tidak hanya merengek namun juga menarik-narik celananya.

"Ambil saja piring di dapur, kalian makan di sini saja. Aku lihat kalian membeli banyak makanan"

"Kami memang ingin makan di sini", Baekhyun ke dapur, mengambil perlengkapan makan untuknya dan si kembar, urusan Chanyeol pria itu bisa ambil sendiri.

"BOCAH! jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang..!"

 _ **Brak**_

"LULU EOMMA~"

Terlambat, keduanya sudah melompat heboh menduduki perut Luhan yang masih berbaring saat mata mereka melihat kaki sang ibu di balkon kamar, "Kalian datang? Bersama siapa?", Luhan membiarkan Dennis menduduki perutnya dan menarik gemas pipi Jasper yang sedang merengut karena tempat duduk favoritnya di kuasai sang hyung.

"Bersama eomma dan papa", Si sulung menjawab lesu, kontras dengan sang hyung yang tertawa bahagia bisa memeluk sang ibu.

"Memangnya di mana Luhan?", di luar, setelah menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan si kembar, Ibu dari dua bocah menggemaskan itu bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang merutuki kelakuan kedua anaknya.

"Dia sedang dalam mode malasnya, tiduran di balkon kamar"

"Luhan pasti sedang bersusah payah menjauhkan salah satu dari mereka yang sedang menduduki perutnya sambil menciumi wajahnya"

"Apa kau bilang?", secepat kilat Sehun berlari ke balkon, matanya melotot lucu melihat pemandangan di depannya, "Jangan menduduki perut kekasihku, di dalamnya ada adik kalian", Sehun menurunkan Dennis dari perut kekasihnya, mengelap wajah basah sang kekasih dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau terlihat seperti pedofil", mulutnya menyindir sikap pasrah sang kekasih.

"Kau terlihat seperti penjahat yang suka menyiksa anak kecil"

" _Samchon_ turunkan Dennis", si sulung meronta, tidak nyaman berada di gendongan sang paman.

"Tidak mau, ayo keluar, eomma dan papa kalian tidak boleh di biarkan bedua saja", Sehun mendial Luhan, mengkode sang kekasih untuk mengikutinya dan menyudahi mode malas gerak yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Hai Lu.."

Luhan mencomot udang goreng di piring Baekhyun, mengecup pipi sang sahabat dan duduk di sampingnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang sibuk beradu mulut dengan si kembar, "Boleh aku ikut makan? Aku lapar"

"Mana ada kekasih yang membiarkan kekasihnya kelaparan", Merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Sehun yang terlalu cepat, Chanyeol menyindir kelakuan Sehun yang sudah membiarkan Luhan kelaparan.

"Abaikan mereka, ambil alat makanmu dan kita makan bersama"

Luhan mengangguk, menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk makan bersama, liurnya benar-benar hampir menetes melihat beberapa olahan _sea food_ yang di bawa Baekhyun, "Dennis, Jasper, ayo makan sayang, biar eomma suapi", Luhan menarik Dennis dari apitan Sehun yang sedang menghalau keduanya untuk mendekatinya.

"Eomma, Dennis tidak menyukai Sehun _samchon_ "

"Siapa juga yang menyukai mu"

" _Bwee_ _samchon_ jahat"

"Kau bocah nakal"

"Sudah-sudah hentikan, sekarang beri cacing-cacing di perut kalian makan"

Saat dua wanita cantik itu sibuk mengisi perut mereka dan si kembar, Chanyeol melirik Sehun, mengatakan padanya bahwa inilah yang terjadi setiap kali dia sedang bersama Baekhyun, dia selalu kalah dari si kembar, dan semua ibu di dunia ini selalu lebih memilih anak mereka dari pada pria tampan namun tidak bisa mengurus anak seperti dia dan Sehun.

"Rasakan..", Cibir Sehun pada nasib sang sahabat.

"Ku sumpahi kau memiliki dua belas anak", Chanyeol membalas, berharap Sehun nanti akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Di kalahkan oleh anakmu sendiri itu tidaklah keren, Chanyeol sudah merasakannya.

"Baguslah, akan ku masukkan mereka ke sekolah bola agar mereka tidak menggangu ku dan Luhan"

 _"Kau yakin menyukai pria seperti itu?"_

 _"Kau yakin tidak menyesal sudah menghasilkan keturunan dari pria seperti itu?"_

 _"Aku tidak yakin"_

Di sela-sela kunyahan mereka, kedua wanita cantik itu terkekeh, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol ingin sekali meremas mulut mereka yang tidak sungkan-sungkan menyindir mereka, "Biarkan saja, mereka punya pisau bedah dan jarum suntik di jas putih mereka", Sehun menimpali, sudah terbiasa dengan mulut _menggemaskan_ kekasihnya.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

"Siapa lagi ya Tuhan"

"LUHAN-AH, BAEKHYUN-AH, BUKA PINTUNYA"

Kontras dengan wajah masam kedua pria tampan di sana, Luhan dan Baekhyun justru berbinar senang mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo, "Chanyeol-ah bukakan pintunya..!"

Yang mendapat perintah membuat gerakan mencakar wajah Baekhyun yang enggan mengalihkan fokusnya dari makanan lezat di depannya, begitu pun dengan Luhan. Keduanya sibuk menyesap cangkang kepiting yang membuat tangan dan bibir mereka belepotan, "Aku buka..", katanya pasrah, berjalan gontai sambil mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menggeplak kepala Kai, ini pasti ulah pria itu yang membawa Kyungsoo kemari karena ada Baekhyun dan si kembar.

"Aku mengganggu ya?", seperti sudah tahu dengan reaksi yang akan dia dapatkan, Kai langsung merangkul Chanyeol dan membekap mulut sang sahabat yang siap mengocehinya.

"Tangan mu", Chanyeol melepaskan bekapan Kai, membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk menemui kedua sahabatnya dan menelan bulat-bulat ocehannya.

"Untungnya aku hanya membawa kue untuk kalian, padahal tadi aku sudah berniat membawakan kalian menu makan siang", Kyungsoo ikut bergabung, mengambil alih Dennis dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Salahkan Kai yang langsung menyeretku sehingga aku terburu-buru"

Sepasang mata rusa dan mata sipit berlapis polesan _eyeliner_ itu kompak menatap tajam Kai yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung lebar Chanyeol, "Sudah mengganggu, bertamu dengan tangan kosong lagi", - Luhan.

"Kamjong, kamjong, kau sangat pelit naak, naak", - Baekhyun.

 _"Mereka cantik, tapi mulut mereka sangat kejam"_

Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sang sahabat, ketiganya lebih memilih duduk di karpet di depan tv, membiarkan ketiga wanita cantik itu menghina mereka sampai perut mereka kenyang.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek baru kalian?", beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, Luhan memilih bertanya, ingin menebak ekspresi ketiga pria yang sedang berpura-pura fokus menonton tv.

"Baru berjalan sepuluh persen", Kai menjawab sesantai mungkin, meskipun menjawab jujur tapi rasanya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut tegangnya sama seperti kedua sahabatnya.

"Begitukah? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sehingga kalian memilih lembur?"

"Sayang, habiskan makananmu baru bicara"

Mengabaikan teguran kekasihnya Luhan berujar, "Aku hanya bertanya, siapa tahu kau mengalami kesulitan"

"Kami punya otak yang encer dan sangat berpengalaman dalam pekerjaan kami, jadi kau tenang saja"

"Jawab yang kompak, sampai di mana pembahasan proyek kalian di malam kemarin?"

"Pembangunan gedung/mencari lahan/aku ketiduran"

Luhan tersenyum masam Sehun menatap sendu, tahu benar apa yang sedang kekasihnya coba lakukan. Luhan mencurigainya. Luhan tahu kebohongannya, wanita itu tidaklah selemah dan selugu yang terlihat, pengalaman pahit yang sering dia rasakan membuatnya begitu jeli dan bisa membaca kecurangan yang sedang di lakukan orang sekitarnya.

 _Dan aku tahu dia tahu aku tak jujur_  
 _Aku sungguh menyakiti hatinya_  
 _Saat dia tahu aku terikat dengan wanita lainnya_  
 _Aku bisa melihatnya merana_  
 _Aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi_  
 _Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi_  
 _Aku tak ingin mencabut nyawanya_  
 _Aku tak ingin membunuhnya_  
 _Membunuh senyumnya dan binar matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 _ **Thanks so much for your support guys, 520**_


End file.
